Hero to the Bone
by FlickeringIdeas
Summary: Though labeled as 'quirkless', Izuku still plans to become a hero despite everything that might come his way. Though as fate would have it, his quirk eventually emerges. Strangely though, his power appears to be similar to a certain pun loving skeleton from Undertale. (Side note: don't worry he won't actually turn into a skeleton. XD) Cover image by KingOfFatCats on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1:Where You Came from

**Authors Note: Welp this'll be my first fanfiction, hopefully things work out! XD**

* * *

**''All men are not created equal…''**

A simple phrase to most, but for young Izuku these words carry much more weight than what others think. You see Izuku is not like most of his classmates nor like most in the society he lived in.

Why you may ask? Well you see while all his peers developed their quirks, the young boy was the only who has yet to develop a quirk of his own for quite sometime now despite his age being the point where most quirks would manifest.

Unfortunately this also lead to a heated argument between his mother and father,which resulted in his father leaving them behind. A topic that his mother would _never_ want to discuss and quite frankly, neither did her son.

And yet despite the possible discrimination and treatment he will receive….he does not plan on giving in. While knowing full well that being a hero would be difficult without having a quirk. He still firmly believed that he can make a difference in this world despite what others may think. He would always help those in need.

Which currently brings us to our current situation.

A scared but determined four-year-old Izuku standing in front of an injured boy to protect him from a group of bullies. ''I get that you have a powerful quirk, but that doesn't give you the right to be mean to others Kacchan!'' He said with a determined face, however he showed traces of fear in his body language.

''Who do you think you are, telling me what to do huh!?'' said the bond haired who began grinning evilly. ''Last I checked, a quirkless nobody like you couldn't even stand a chance against me.'' He said as he smacked his fist into his other creating a small firework sound. He and his two other cronies began laughing maliciously as the young Izuku and boy showed clear signs of fear as they approached.

Izuku could only stare in disbelief as his former friend turned bully. While granted Katsuki Bakugou was never known as a very nice kid. However he never went out of his way to actually inflict harm and belittle others before his quirk manifested. After that happened a few months ago he changed for the worst and eventually began bullying everyone with what he deemed a ''weaker quirk''.

And although Izuku had no quirk to defend himself against a very powerful quirk. He was not about to stand there and do nothing, while Katsuki used his gift to hurt others. Izuku never liked the idea of innocents being hurt while he can at least do something about it. As far as he was concerned quirks should be used to help people and should never be used to prey on the weak. Logically he doesn't stand a chance against Katsuki's firepower. However his heart and determination prevented him from running away and leaving the injured boy behind.

Standing his ground though a bit shaky, he stared at the three bullies who were still making there way towards them. He steeled himself to say something but was interrupted by one of the cronies. ''What chance do you have against us? Your basically worthless!'' stated one of the cronies as he began chuckling at the situation.

''Actually he's quirkless, but then again there isn't much of a difference there right?'' the crony on the left cackled to himself but was soon joined by Katsuki and the other crony.

Izuku grit his teeth as he shakily stood his ground. ''it's true that I have no quirk….''he said looking down for a bit.

But then stared at them determinedly and said: ''but I won't just stand there and let someone get hurt. You three have quirks there's no denying that, but if you use your powers to hurt others then you don't deserve them!''

This statement though brave resulted in the three boys glaring at Izuku and would undoubtedly hurt him more because of his outburst. Izuku realized all of this and as a final gesture he turned towards the downed boy with shaky smile and said: ''They'll be focused on me, so you better get out of here.'' The young boy looked like he wanted to protest for a split second. But quickly changed his mind and gave a shaky nod as he stood and began making his out of the area leaving Izuku to his fate.

Turning around he saw the three began charging towards him, knowing that he saved the boy in the end left him with no regrets as he was about to receive a severe pummeling from the angered bullies. In the end, the safety of others mattered more than his own. Izuku was brought out of his thoughts as he began bracing himself for the onslaught…

* * *

_After the beatdown…._

Izuku woke up facing the sky, it was clear that during the beatdown he passed out. Probably from the amount of pain he received. He didn't need to look at his body to know that it's probably covered with scrapes and bruises. He can even taste a hint of metal signaling that he must have bled from his mouth as well. He wasn't sure when he passed out, but he was somewhat glad that he didn't have to remember every detail of the experience.

Noticing that the sun is setting, with painful grunt he sat up and began steady himself despite the clear signs of pain that his body is showing. Once sure that he can walk, he began limping his way towards his home despite his own body screaming for him to stop moving.

As he made his way home he began thinking of possible excuses to tell his mother why he was in pretty bad shape. He hated lying, but like many things there are reasons as to why he wanted to avoid telling his mother the truth. For one he didn't want her to have a panic attack. She's already been through enough heartbreak as it is…

On the day that he was examined as quirkless, he can still vividly remember his mother's face as the doctor delivered the examination. It was face of pure heartbreak, it's as if her entire world was falling apart around her. No doubt dreading the thought of her son facing the inevitable discrimination and be preyed upon by other people with quirks.

The thought of her baby boy getting hurt while he couldn't do anything was too much for her, but she needed to keep it together until they made it home. For young Izuku being told he was quirkless did indeed hurt, but seeing his mother being sad hurt him more than that. He thought that was the worst of it. Boy was he wrong, her cries of anguish echoed throughout their apartment.

It was clear that she was trying to put on a brave face for him at the doctor's office. Now though when she must have thought he fell asleep and allowed those walls to break down and finally allowed herself to sob openly. From then on Izuku made an honest effort to try and relieve his mother's sadness or at least try and not make it worse.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car honking. Turning his left to the source his eyes widened at what he saw.

Crossing the street was a small kitten and heading towards it was a speeding truck showing no signs of stopping. Izuku's mind raced trying and failing to find a way to rescue the kitten. Every scenario in his mind resulted in the kitten or both of them killed. The truck was getting closer now and Izuku began losing his composure and instinctively tried to reach out for the kitten. He began closing his eyes not wanting to see the poor creature get killed.

He waited for the impact to be heard….he waited but then nothing happened. His curiosity eventually overpowered him, and he dared to open his eyes, only for them to quickly widen at what he saw. The kitten was completely fine but that wasn't the only thing. The kitten was surrounded by a green glow as it was floating right in front of him. The caused his eyes to water realizing that this could only mean one thing.

He had a quirk! And it was similar to his mother's only noticeably stronger and easier to control. He was brought out of his usual muttering by an adorable mewl.

Looking up with tear stained eyes he saw the cat looking at him with a curious expression. He couldn't help but smile and start rubbing the kittens head. The kitten leaned into his touch purring as it did this. Izuku began gently placing the kitten back on the ground and then sat on a nearby wall sliding into a seated position.

Trying to process the situation, he had a quirk. And now the path to be a hero seemed a bit easier now. Quickly recomposing himself he stood up, the pain all over his body long since forgotten. He made his way towards his home eager to tell his mother the good news. Unbeknownst to him the kitten began following him as well.

* * *

_Near the Midoriya Residence_

As Izuku was nearing his home he began to notice something painfully obvious he turned his to confirm his suspicions. Looking over his shoulder he immediately saw the kitten following him.

He immediately stopped and crouched down to look at the kitten. From what he remembered while the kitten was floating from his ability, he can confirm that the kitten was female. Upon further examination the kitten had snow white fur and blue eyes. It looked up to Izuku as if asking him to ''come along and give me a home''.

To test this out, Izuku extended a palm towards the kitten, not a second has past and the kitten immediately began licking Izuku's palms eliciting a small giggle from the green haired boy. It was clear that Izuku gained the complete trust of this kitten, if he abandoned her now it would mean subjecting her to word of loneliness and pain.

With that in mind his hero instincts kicked in and it was clear on what must be done. Ever so gently he brought the kitten into his arms with no resistance from the latter. And with a gentle smile he said:'' I think I'll name you Temmie or Tem for short.''

The response he received was a cute mewl from the little snowball. Giggling to himself understanding that she loved the name, he made his way back to his home where his mother must be feeling anxious and awaiting an explanation for his delay and how he had a new addition to the family.

* * *

_At the Doctor's office_

Needless to say just like his mother the doctor was left speechless at this sudden development. Clearing his throat gaining everyone's attention he read the results of his examination: ''It seems you are in good health Izuku.'' Making both Midoriyas sigh in relief. ''But'' the doctor said gaining everyone's attention. ''His quirk appears to be more than it seems.'' Making both look at him curiously.

What followed next was a detailed explanation what the doctor has found about Izuku's quirk so far. **(Author's note: Details will be explained later don't worry) **After the explanation both Midoriyas had their eyes wide and the jaws slightly agape at the potential that Izuku had. Both were thrilled at the things he could do. The mother couldn't contain herself and promptly started lifting the boy up and hugging him with both having tears in their eyes.

* * *

_At the Midoriya Residence_

The moment he entered his home, Izuku made his way to his room but not before showing Temmie some affection. In his room he began studying his quirk as well as looking up ways to further train his abilities.

Needless to say, being an individual who lives and breathes everything about being a hero, he acquired some fascinating results. It also helps that he's pretty much a nerd. After a few hours Izuku ran to his mother and gave her a hug and immediately asked her tips on how she controls her quirk.

Without a second thought the mother happily gave him all the details the best she could as well as giving tips when needed. In the meantime Temmie laid on Izuku's lap enjoying its nap.

* * *

_School Day_

Izuku stared out the window as his school was pretty much over now. The past few years have been the most interesting Izuku had. During his spare time he would train his quirk and see what else he could do with it. The result was a versatile quirk that allowed him to surprise and even overpower enemies if given the right opportunity.

Not only that it had its uses in rescue missions as well. But if there was one word that Izuku could use to describe his quirk it would be….''weird''.

Just by reminding himself the details of his abilities still baffled Izuku despite him being the wielder of such power. (**Authors note: with that that in mind let's take a look at his quirk. If you don't need to see this you can skip to the bottom. I'm not so good at description stuff but I'll try. XD**)

**Quirk:** Energized Bones

**Passive: **Subject appears to have a sensory field around him, allowing him to sense the presence of individuals both Living and Non-Living. This allows the subject to dodge with relative ease while at the same time being aware of his surroundings. With more training its theorized that the sensory field will grow even larger. As well as a bit of self-healing. (**If needed maximum healing, he would require more energy and stamina.**) Healing can also be casted to an individual.

**Description:** This Quirk allows Izuku to literally energize his bones. Not only does it make his bone's denser, but it also increases his strength, speed and reaction time. Even without weapons subject still has immense strength. Although overloading limbs cause some self-damage.

**Other Abilities**

**Psychokinesis: **Though similar to his mother's this ability, it is notably easier to control with needing almost no effort to activate. Depending on the weight the subject can lift the item of focus of the ground. Though the more weight or resistance it offered the more power will be needed to move the object let alone lift it. Side note: Still need to confirm if I can even make myself fly.

**Glowing eyes:** As labeled the subjects eyes begin to glow, the intensity depends on power output the subject is using. Notably useful if needed to intimidate opponents.

**Bone Based Weaponry: **Subject appears to use weapons with the main material being made of bones. Weapons can vary from clubs, swords with a pointed tip but a blunt handle, polearms and shields. Bones may sprout from the ground to act as a barrier to protect civilians and heroes alike.

**Bone Materialization: **As mentioned the subject can sprout bones from almost any surface. It is notably difficult if the materials around would be metal, limiting the speed of which the bones form from the ground(**not really a big problem for long…..**). But this is not the end of it, subject appears to form his weapons from thin air as well. This allows him to create his melee weapons quickly as well as his medium ranged weapons.(**Speaking of long ranged weapons…**)

**Gaster Blasters: **With the skeletal form of a wolf's head(**Honestly it's pretty hard for me to describe the blasters…**) and glowing green eyes just like its wielder, these blasters can vary in size making it useful in certain situations. The blasters can float around and be aimed at will. The range of these weapons is generally short to medium range. The projectile of these weapons is an energy beam that can vary in intensity. It's also noted that overuse can result in quick stamina drain.

**Secret Ability:''Shortcut'': **Surprisingly or Unsurprisingly his quirk has one more surprise up its sleeve. For some reason subject possess the ability to teleport. Its use depends on subjects stamina and energy. Allowing him to use it in quick bursts as to not quickly tire him out. Longer distances need more and energy and a bit more concentration. Combined with is sensory field he can locate areas where no can notice him appear or disappear.

* * *

(**Story starts again here**)

And now were here at the present with Izuku concluding that his quirk is definitely one of a kind and would gladly use it to help those around him. Though powerful he would always stay humble and to keep in mind that…he is by no means invincible.

Through these past few years Izuku decided to not reveal to anyone that he manifested a quirk yet. Leaving his mother, Temmie and the doctor being the only ones to know. Admittedly a part of him was tempted to show his quirk, but he quickly decided against it. If he were to show off his quirk then he would be no better than the people that showed off their powers just to prove how better they are than everyone else.

This led to him being bullied under the guise that he was a ''quirkless'' individual who they can easily pick on. During those years Izuku would subtly use his power to allow him to escape unwanted attention as well as giving himself a chance to practice his self-healing. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an all too familiar explosion.

Bakugou smirked as stood up creating small explosions on his hands ''Hey! Don't lump me with these extras!''. Needless the entire class were outraged towards the explosive quirk user for the obvious insult towards them.

Izuku could only sigh mentally as once again Bakugou couldn't resist showing off how he was the ''best'' and how everyone's quirks were ''useless''.

The uproar was silenced when the teacher noticed a form on his desk and stated: ''Well it appears you're not the only one going to UA'' he finished in a slightly amused tone.

This of course made all eyes turn to him, including a very enraged Bakugou. The reactions afterwards are what you'd expect.

People laughed and even gave him disapproving looks. And Bakugou looked like he was about to send the entire place crumbling around them. But the commotion died down when they noticed the timid boy didn't even make a reaction. Rather it looked like he was waiting for them to finish.

Which he totally was, once the commotion died down. Midoriya calmly said: ''I know it sounds crazy and even impossible to most…'' he looked down for a bit and then looked at everyone in the eye with a determined expression that surprised them a bit. He then continued ''but no matter what I've been through or how people view me, my goal doesn't change. I want to be hero that helps people and I'm willing to give it everything I got.'' he said seriously.

At the end of his speech everyone was left speechless not expecting the quiet and shy type coming off as someone with such determination. Some honestly couldn't help but feel inspired while the other half remained skeptical.

As for Bakugou well….it looked he was about destroy two buildings.

Everyone was startled when the bell rang signaling the end of the class. As everyone made their way out, without even looking Midoriya noticed Bakugou coming his way. From what he can tell it obviously wasn't for a friendly chat.

Not wasting anytime, Midoriya summoned a bone outside the classroom window. With a subtle flick of his finger the bone collided with the window making a large tapping sound. With Bakugou and his cronies distracted, he used his teleportation ability while making sure nobody was watching him.

Midoriya ended up at an area of the school where he detected no one to see him appear. Without delay he hastily made his way to the entrance to escape the potentially livid Bakugou.

As he made it out he could hear the sounds of Bakugou making explosions and cursing at the top of his lungs.

It made Izuku chuckled a bit as he made his way home. _''Get dunked on''_ he mentally said with a grin as he continued his route home.

* * *

He reached a tunnel that would allow him to reach home faster. Suddenly his senses came to life and he found himself quickly teleporting behind whatever tried to sneak up on him. To his surprise it appeared to be a villain completely made out of sludge.

''You're pretty fast kid! I don't know how you ended up behind me, but I won't let you get out of my sight this time! With your ability I could easily get away from _**him**_'' he added with a bit of anger. He then chuckled evilly as he prepared himself to capture this _seemingly_ easy catch.

And with that he lunged forward to capture Izuku, who snapped out of his shock to go on the offensive. In his mind ''Incapacitate'' or ''drive away'' were his objectives as the sludge man attacked.

He immediately formed barrier of bones surrounding the villain momentarily halting him as he didn't expect bones to just sprout of nowhere.

With this distraction, Izuku immediately teleported above the sludge villain behind his back. Keeping up the pace he immediately formed a bone club charged with energy and proceeded to bring it down on the villain who became dazed from the unexpected attack.

While stunned, Izuku formed two medium sized Gaster Blasters and proceeded to unleash powerful beams at the villain completely dispersing him and effectively putting the villain out of commission.

After breathing a sigh of relief he then proceeded to make all the bones disappear leaving holes on the ground where the bone fence was last placed. Looking around he spotted a bottle and proceed to levitate the villains pieces into it. Once completed he sealed the bottle and decided to wait for a bit.

He figured that a hero must have been chasing him. Unknown to Izuku this would be a hero that he looked up to.

* * *

_Shortly After_

Izuku was slumped down at the tunnel taking a nap when suddenly a large vibration woke him up. Not sure who it was he prepared to fight.

His eyes widened when he saw it wasn't a villain that arrived. Quite the opposite actually, the one who arrived was none other than…''ALMIGHT!?'' Izuku practically screamed.

All Might arrived at the scene with a sign of confusion at his face. **''Strange…I could have sworn he ended up here…''** He began looking around cautiously when suddenly a young boy wearing a green hoodie gawking at him caught his attention.

Timidly Izuku approached All Might presenting the bottle to him. He was about to say something when All Might interrupted him **''My thanks young man, but I couldn't possibly take a break, a villain made it through here, so I advise you to head home** now.'' he stated seriously.

He was about to jump away until Izuku got his attention ''actually sir, this bottle is the villain.'' All Might looked at him curiously but was amused by when he was addressed as ''sir''.

Seeing his confusion he clarified ''what I meant to say, is that I managed to beat the villain and secure him in this bottle, I waited here to see who the hero was and then hand over the villain to them.'' he said sheepishly having a hard time containing himself since as his idol was right in front of him. _''Just calm down, this is no time for fanboying!''_ he thought to himself.

All Might was definitely taken back by the fact that a young boy was able to defeat a villain and manage to contain him no less!

He wanted to speak more but his time was running out, so he graciously accepted the bottle. After giving his thanks he jumped to a nearby building. Leaving a speechless Izuku behind. ''_I can't believe I just met All Might and managed to help him a swell! This has got to be one of the best days ever!''_ he screamed into his mind with glee.

He practically started to walk home with a skip in his step, but he stopped mid-step. When he noticed something was wrong with All Might. ''He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry…'' he said quietly with a thinking gesture. Not wasting anytime he decided to track down where All Might was landing to and decided to follow him and see what's wrong. ''_I know its none of my business, but a hero needs to keep an eye out for others who may need help.''_ With that he teleported where All Might could possibly be.

* * *

_ROOF OF A RANDOM BUILDING_

As he appeared on the roof of a building he began looking around for any sign of him.

He was about to leave when he suddenly heard someone coughing, turning around he saw a skinny man with blond hair. But that wasn't the most shocking part, but rather what the man was wearing. His clothes were eerily similar to the ones that All Might wore.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours when Izuku decided to break the silence. Hesitantly he said: ''All….Might?'' The man had wide eyes obviously not expecting someone to recognize him.

With a tired sigh he said: ''Yep it's me.'' The man expected Izuku to freak out or at least be skeptical. But Izuku did something that took the Pro Hero by surprise.

He began looking around making sure no one was around even using his sensory field just to be safe. Once he was sure the cost is clear he turned to All Might and gave him a gentle smile and said: ''I assume there is an explanation to all of this?'' he received a nod as a response.

''All right, you can choose whether to tell me or not. If you don't want to then its fine, you have my word though. That I'll keep your secret to my grave, I swear on my bones. Just keep in mind that no matter what happens you will always be a hero in my eyes and I'm sure others would say the same.'' He finished with an understanding look on his face.

All Might for once in his life didn't know what to say. He felt touched at the care expressed from the young boy before him and was honestly shocked that he would be willing to keep his secret whether he revealed the truth or not. Looking into the young boy's eyes he could see understanding and care. But another aspect that the boy showed was trust. With a smile he gestured the two take a seat and allowed himself to explain his situation.

By the end of it, Izuku could only stare with wide eyes, the Symbol of Peace has a severe injury and he can't maintain his form for too long.

''I am aware that what I'm saying is hard to believe but that is the truth…I continue to fight crime because I cannot let the Symbol of Peace be daunted by evil. As a Hero well….a Hero must be willing to risk their life.'' He said in a serious tone that made Izuku shiver a bit.

He could practically feel the weight carried on those words. Now that he thought about it, it did explain why there was a limited amount of appearances coming from the Pro in the past few years. To continue your duty with that injury….it struck just how willing he was to risk everything to save others.

''What is your name young man?'' All Might asked

Izuku turned to All Might who was giving him a kind smile. A gesture he gladly returned.

''It's Izuku Midoriya, sir.'' Izuku said happily as he offered a handshake.

All Might smiled and gladly shaked Izuku's hand. 'Well it's been nice me-'' he was interrupted when both felt ground shake from an explosion not too far from them.

All Might was about to rush down the stairs when he was stopped by Izuku.

He was about to say something when he suddenly found themselves in a secluded area nearby the chaos. All Might wanted to know how he did this, but he shook off his curiosity and decided to focus on the task at hand.

Separating from All Might, Izuku began going through the crowd. Once he made it to the front of the crowd his feeling of dread intensified as he saw a familiar blond head of hair surrounded by a mass of sludge.

''Kacchan!'' he screamed in worry.

''_He must have escaped when All Might was in a hurry earlier…''_ Izuku thought as he made his way to the front of the crowd, he couldn't help but hear their conversations.

''I wonder why All Might isn't here?''

''Doesn't he realize someone needs him!?''

Izuku resisted the urge to confront them and instead focused on the situation. It's clear that the sludge needs a few moments before he can completely take over Bakugou's body.

With that in mind, it was clear that there is only one thing left to do.

Rushing through the crowd as he formed a bone staff. His body went on overdrive as he made his way to the villain. The cries of the crowd and heroes becoming distant. However it did catch the villains attention.

**[''You Say Run'' Plays]**

''YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!'' The villain screamed out before he shot sludge towards Izuku, who teleported above to avoid the shot.

Izuku then threw his weapon directly at the eye of the villain. After hitting its mark the villain screamed and loosened his grip on Bakugou for a few seconds allowing him to breathe.

''Kacchan!'' Izuku then teleported in front of his childhood friend turned bully who was stunned by what Izuku just did. Not wasting any time he gripped Bakugou with his psychokinesis and flung him towards the heroes who caught him.

Once sure Bakugou was safe he rushed towards in front of them, standing between them and the villain who finished recovering. And began glaring at Izuku.

''DAMN BRAT! I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME THIS TIME!'' The villain roared as he began growing in size.

''_This time?''_ Everyone but All Might thought who was still trying to process what he is seeing.

''Deku…THE HELL YOU ARE HELPING ME FOR!?'' roared Bakugou as he got up and yanked himself from the pro's grip.

While keeping his eyes on the villain with hands in his pockets he said:'' I know we don't see eye to eye, but I won't just stand there let someone get hurt.'' He then turned around and gave a grin ''And to be honest it looked like your eyes were calling for help.'' The Pros and Civilians who heard couldn't help but be taken back by what the young man just said. As for All Might well…

All Might was shaking, not from anger but with excitement. ''Those words…''He thought, he felt a chill down his spine as the boys words struck a chord within him, it's as if his predecessor had just smacked him with all her might.

He couldn't help but grin as the young man summoned two medium sized Gaster Blasters surprising everyone.

''The hell are those!?'' Villain asked in surprise as he stared at the two blasters. Though this moment of surprise will only serve as the villain's downfall.

Izuku's eyes lit up as he aimed the blaster.''Your defeat.'' he said with a grin as the blasters began charging.

The massive villain then charged towards Izuku, but it was too late, with a thrust of his hands the blasters unleashed hell.

***ZWOOSSHH***

The beams made contact and effectively dispersed the villain, rendering him unconscious.

Once sure that the villain was beaten, Izuku fell on all fours before passing out from exhaustion. The pros snapped out of their shock and began helping Izuku. While others helped Bakugou who was still shocked by what he witnessed.

**[End Song] **

As the pros took care of both students the crowd began cheering for the heroes.

All Might stood in the back his body shaking in excitement and happiness apparent on his face as he stared at the unconscious form of Izuku. ''_I found him! I finally found my successor!''_

* * *

_After the Fight_

As Izuku walked home after being given the all clear by the medics, he couldn't help but feel happy even if he passed out from exhaustion. He can remember the heroes scolding him for his reckless behavior but also told him that he had a mark of a true hero. Bakugou confronted him about his powers, stating that he didn't need help and that his quirk was ''nothing compared to his.''

Izuku groaned to himself ''I swear…that guy's an even bigger bonehead than me.'' He then began chuckling at his own joke. He was interrupted from his laugh when he heard someone else laughing. Clearly enjoying his joke. Looking forward he was greeted by none other than….

''All Might!?'' I though you would be dealing with the press?''

''That's not a problem, why?'' he began flexing ''well that's because I'm All Mi-BLARGH!'' He changed to his normal form mid flex coughing up blood surprising Izuku.

''Kid, I just wanted to say thank you, wanted to give you an offer.'' Surprising Izuku

''_An offer from the Symbol of Peace? This needs to be private.''_ Izuku thought.

''Excuse me'' gaining the hero's attention ''I believe this should be discussed somewhere more secure, doing this in public can prove to be risky.'' He stated making the pro think.

''You have point and your right this is an important offer.'' Before he could suggest a place, Izuku held out his hand. ''I believe I can help.'' he said with a smile.

With that All Might grabbed his hand and was instantly brought to a secluded area. Looking around All Might couldn't help himself and say ''Incredible'' earning a slight blush from the young hero.

Once settled All Might began ''Now, I saw you run head first into danger, While I just stood there among the crowd watching it all. Even the other Pro-Heroes stood still as you…Young Midoriya faced the Villain. Risking your life for another despite having personal issues with each other.''

As he said this Izuku couldn't help but start tearing up at what his idol is saying.

''They say the best heroes have one thing in common: their bodies moved on their own, without a moment of hesitation.''All Might say with a proud voice.

He then pointed to Izuku ''You, young Midoriya are no exception to this. I can say without a doubt, that you will be great hero.'' All Might finished making Izuku's tears flow freely.

''That is why…you will inherit my power!'' All Might added suddenly.

With that Izuku broke from his trance and stared at his idol clearly confused.

''…wut?''

* * *

**Authors Note: **Welp that's it. I know it isn't much but it's the best that I can do. I decided to try because the idea because its been in my mind for a while. And after reading many fanfictions I decided to try it. Also I'm not sure on the quirk name.

One For All with definitely add more damage to his lasers, increase his stats and make his teleportation more useful. And make his senses stronger.

I'll try to make Izuku not too Overpowered…..Hopefully.

For the Pairing it's none other than the Alien Queen **Mina Ashido. **Please review and add hero costume ideas if you want. Welp hopefully you guys enjoy! **PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Starting Line of a Dream

**Authors Note: Sorry if I can't do speedy updates. Also I read the comments and I'm happy you guys enjoy the story so far. About Izuku's powers I will try to adjust. Especially for the teleportation ability. If I can't well….sorry. **

**Also though not stated often, it goes without saying his bones become dense when using his powers.**

* * *

Izuku began comically cleaning his ears hoping that his hearing somehow didn't get damaged in the fight. ''I'm sorry, what did you say?'' he said in obvious confusion.

All Might's response was to burst out laughing ''That face never gets old!''

Izuku began thinking ''_Inheriting abilities, is that even possible? Then again quirks have always been a mystery. And to add to that there's my quirk, yes my quirk does have some similarities to my parents but compared to theirs its completely different.'' _His thoughts were interrupted by All Might.

''I have many secrets but there's no reason to lie about this!'' All Might then held out his hand and let his palm glow with power. Izuku just stared at it with awe.

''This quirk has been passed on from one hero to another. Becoming stronger and stronger as it passes on. But not just the power but the responsibility passes on as well. This is the quirk I inherited! It's called ONE FOR ALL!'' Izuku was shocked. He'd never heard of a quirk that could be transferred from one person to another. Amongst many, only one question comes to mind…

''But…why choose me to wield such responsibility?'' At this question All Might just smiled and pointed at Izuku.

''I've been searching for a successor for a long time now…and back there, you showed me your heroic spirit. You showed me…that when evil emerges you will be there to step up and face it. That is why I chose you.''

Izuku wanted to cry, his idol was not only praising him but also revealing his secrets. Not only that, he's entrusting him with great responsibility.

All Might began ''With that Young Midoriya, I ask you once again….will you inherit my power and the responsibility that comes with it?'' He took one step closer to Izuku ''Will you be…the successor of **ONE FOR ALL**!?''

Izuku knew this was a no brainer, All Might has just deemed him worthy to wield his power and entrusted him with his secret. Izuku stared determinedly at All Might and answered with conviction.

''Yes sir! I accept.''

All Might beamed at the response.

''Excellent! Now meet me at the Dagobah Municipal beach tomorrow at 9am. We'll start your training, so you better get some rest tonight.'' he said in a excited voice.

* * *

_At the Midoriya Residence _

As Izuku made it to his home with a skip to his step, he was immediately questioned by his mother who had seen the news. It took a while, but she was eventually convinced that he was alright.

He went to his room where Temmie was sleeping on floor clearly waiting for Izuku. Once awake she joined Izuku who was sitting on his bedside. He placed Temmie on his lap and began petting her with a smile.

''Life's always been interesting for me, but this takes the cake. To be honest I'm a bit nervous to have this much responsibility. What do you think?'' he asked looking down on his companion.

Only to receive light snores mixed with purrs as a response.

Izuku chuckled ''yeah your right, a hero shouldn't be hesitant about this. Thanks for listening bud.'' He then gently levitated Temmie onto her bed. With that done Izuku laid down thinking about All Might's quirk and everything that came with it.

''_A successor huh….?''_ With that final thought he fell asleep thinking about the future.

* * *

_MUNICIPAL BEACH_

Once Izuku arrived at the beach, he immediately noticed the mountains of junk that the beach was covered with. ''What a dump.'' He joked to himself as he glanced around. Though he was right, at first glance the place would appear to be nothing but a junk yard.

He was then startled when a familiar voice called out to him.

''Midoriya my boy! Glad to see you're here early for your training!'' All Might then got a proper look at Izuku.

Standing a respectable 5'7 wearing a blue tracksuit with a white stripe running down his pants. He seemed to have some muscle indicating that he has at least done some training in his spare time.

''Not to doubt you, but why here?'' Asked Izuku as he began surveying the area again, making sure no one was here to see this.

''Because were going to clean this place restoring it to its former glory, while we train you use your quirk as well as One For All.'' Said All Might also known as Toshinori Yagi. Before splitting up yesterday All Might made a point to reveal his real name to Izuku, that way he would at least know how to address him in public while he is in his smaller form.

''Huh. Makes sense.'' Izuku said nodding in understanding.

''Now Young Midoriya, I know you have a quirk but from what I've seen it isn't a normal one.'' After receiving a nod he continued ''I will change your training regime once I have a better grasp on your quirk and how well you can use it.''

Izuku then began to take a deep breathe ''Ok so my quirk is named Energized Bones…'' He began explaining details, how he can create weapons made of bones and levitate objects. His passive abilities and how he can essentially make his bones and weapons stronger. He then began summoning hand held weapons, barriers made of bones and even a small Gaster Blaster to demonstrate his power. By the end of it All Might was honestly confused but he did have something to say…

''Weird….'' All Might stated with a clearly confused face.

''That's what I said!'' Izuku said as he began laughing at his mentor's expression. Suffice to say, he now knew how All Might felt when he told him about One For All.

After calming himself down he eagerly awaited his mentor's assessment.

''Alright, I believe I have a good idea on how your quirk works based on what you told me.'' All Might nodded, silently thanking that this type of power never ended up in the hands of villains. And that Izuku had a strong drive to be a hero.

All the more reason why he would gladly trust his power to him.

Izuku and Toshinori then began talking with each other, discussing the best way to train Izuku and his quirk. As well as discussing possible strategies and fighting styles. As well as including studies because well…there's no point on having great power without having a mind to wield it.

By the end of it, the plan was intense, it wasn't going to be easy that's for sure, but he knew the importance of accomplishing what he himself and All Might had set him to do.

With a big grin All Might turned into his buff form **''With everything settled let's see what you've got!''** Izuku shared his grin as he began surrounding objects around them with a green glow as he started levitating them.

They both shared a happy laugh knowing that these next ten months were going to be the most interesting they both had.

* * *

_5 MONTHS LATER_

Looking around All Might was astounded on how clear the beach looked. The water looked clear and the shores were clear of any signs of junk. It honestly looked like a different place. And to put the cherry on top the beach had a clear view of the horizon, he can see why people loved this place before the whole garbage situation started. And thanks to the efforts of Izuku this was all possible.

_''Five months and this place looks practically new, his control over his own quirk is astounding. Able to create moves which differ depending on the weapon and situation. Then there's his style, he can switch from stationary to an offensive style. His abilities also allow him to catch his opponents off guard.''_ He was brought out of his thoughts when Izuku walked towards him eagerly awaiting the next phase of his training.

He then went to his buff form and stood in front of Izuku with pride.

''**Young Midoriya, you have far exceeded my expectations. Not only have you cleared the beach in half the time but also proved to me that I chose the right successor!''** All Might stated proudly.

Izuku had a huge grin on his face knowing that he made his idol and family proud.

Speaking of family before the training, Izuku informed his mother that he met All Might and offered to train him for his heroism during the sludge villain incident. While of course sparing the details on All Might's secret.

She was hesitant at first before she remembered her son's act in saving not only Temmie but Bakugou as well. With a tearful hug and a happy mewl from Temmie he trained with All Might.

His thoughts were interrupted when All Might plucked one of the hairs from his head and held it in front of Izuku.

With pride in his voice he started **''Take this to heart Izuku: Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence. This is power that you earned because of your own effort.''** Izuku was at awe with what he said. That was until All Might said….

''**Eat This''** he held out the hair towards Izuku who looked at it in shock.

''Huh?'' is all he managed to get out.

All Might boomed in laughter and continued **''You need to eat this so that you gain my DNA for you to use One For All.''**

''I knew being a hero would mean being in hairy situations, but this is ridiculous.'' Izuku said with a laugh as he took the hair and stared at it.

All Might laughed at the pun **'' Sometimes the real thing is much more of a let down then most people think. In case you were wondering the power can't be taken from you unless you allow it.''**

''Heh that's a relief, now then…''he stared at the hair for a bit before he eventually placed the hair in his mouth and swallowing it. He then began looking at his body ''I don't feel any different.'' He then started summoning his weapons to find no change.

All Might laughed softly at that **''Of course not! It needs time to be digested. Now then Young Midoriya we need to start combat training.''**

With that Izuku looked at All Might with a shocked expression ''Wait…is that not dangerous? I mean I haven't even used One For All yet.''

''**Ahh Young Midoriya allow me to clarify, I meant a combat simulation.''**

''Oh'' looking more relieved ''but where do we go?''

With a big grin he stated **''I'm glad you asked, we're going to a training ground within UA campus.'' **

Izuku went wide eyed and he could've sworn his jaw fell on the floor. He was going to be trained at UA.

Though he couldn't help but feel as though this was unfair so he had to ask All Might ''Is this even allowed? I mean wouldn't it be seen as favoritism towards me, since it might give me an unfair advantage over others.''

All Might stared at Izuku before a proud smile made its way to his face **''You still think of others, even when your given a chance most would take without hesitation, proving how I made the right choice.'' **He stated causing Izuku to blush a bit from the praise.

**''But worry not Young Midoriya, the reason why I am suggesting this is because since you wield One For All. You will need a secure place where you can test your powers without causing unwanted damage.''** He firmly stated.

At that he received a nod, Izuku understood what he meant. If he trained his quirk in public it might cause property damage or worse endanger lives. But in UA he can stretch his wings and learn to control it in a safer environment.

''Welp better get started then.'' At that he received a proud smile from All Might.

* * *

_At the UA underground training facility _

As they reached the training ground they were greeted by two figures that made Izuku stop in his tracks. It was Recovery Girl and Principal Nezu ''_dang I should have brought my notebook!''_ He mentally scolded himself for missing an opportunity to receive autographs from other heroes.

As he was about to pass out from excitement, the principal spoke saving him from embarrassment. ''Ah Toshinori, is this your successor?'' to which he received a nod.

''Yes Principal, allow me to introduce Midoriya Izuku, the successor of One For All.'' With hat he gestured Izuku to introduce himself.

Masking his excitement as well as he could, he approached the two and held out his hand to the principal with a smile ''I-it's nice to meet you sir'' He stuttered a bit, earning a soft laugh from All Might and a giggle from recovery girl seeing his emotional mask fail instantly.

As he shook his hand, the principal stared at Izuku then at his eyes. ''_He has that spirit in his eyes, I can see why you were chosen.'' _He thought to himself ''Please Izuku there is no need to fear, please use the training grounds as you see fit.''

With that Principal Nezu left waving at them cheerfully.

Toshinori and Recovery Girl then began leading Izuku to the training grounds. Izuku couldn't help but stare in awe at the training grounds. Weights, Training dummies and enough space to allow movement was what this place had to offer. His amazement was interrupted when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Toshinori and Recovery Girl saw this and immediately rushed to his side ''My boy what's wrong?'' he asked in a tone of concern. But was replaced with an expression of awe at what he was seeing.

Izuku's green eyes began glowing in a bright emerald green signifying that One For All has been integrated into his system. Izuku eyes turned back to normal and he stared at All Might in awe, while he and Recovery Girl were looking at him with fond smiles.

''How do you feel Young Midoriya?'' All Might asked barely hiding his excitement while Recovery Girl just shook her head at the man's obvious excitement.

Midoriya looked at them with a grin ''I feel powered up, it's like all my stats are boosted. I think even my stamina and energy increased.''

All Might just laughed ''Well why don't we test it out then?'' at that he received a nod ''So Izuku, step into the middle and hit this dummy while channeling One For All, keep in mind there will be some knock back so be careful.'' With that All Might and Recovery Girl stood to the side while Izuku stood in front of the Dummy.

Closing his eyes he imagined his power flowing, the same way how he would channel his energy through his melee weapons and Gaster Blasters.

Opening his eyes he can feel the intense glow coming from them. With that he reared his fist back and with a deep breathe he punched the dummy as hard as he could. The result was the dummy caving in on itself and was sent flying to the other wall.

Although his victory was short lived when he felt pain shooting up his right hand. He fell to his knees and clutched his hand. Both pros ran towards Izuku assessing the damage. When they reached Izuku, they saw him clutching his arm in agony. Recovery Girl immediately used her quirk to heal him, with that Izuku's hand looked good as new.

''Interesting, your quirk appears let you keep your bones intact. but from the looks of it, the same cannot be said for your skin and flesh.'' Recovery Girl stated as she assessed the damage.

''Right, training will help me get stronger and allow me to help people better.'' At which he received smiles from the two pros.

Izuku then grinned ''If I'm not careful I might as well be named as ''_Bruise_ Wayne'' or something.'' (**I tried XD**) He chuckled at his joke. All Might laughed heartily while Recovery Girl just shook her head seeing the moment ruined.

And with that Izuku began his last months of training before the UA exams.

* * *

_5 MONTHS LATER 1 DAY BEFORE THE UA EXAMS_

Under the instructions of All Might Izuku spent the day resting as to not risk having a burn out during the exam day. It also helps that recovery basically discussed giving Izuku a break. And by discussed I mean a walking cane to the noggin.

Needless to say the negotiations were short.

As he sat down to have breakfast, he saw his mother who was still making the rest of the food. Appearance wise she hasn't changed much. Thanks to Izuku developing a quirk, she was spared from years of stress eating thus maintaining a good figure over the years. As he sat quietly he couldn't help but think about the amount of progress he made these past 10 months with All Might, especially with the recent months during his UA training.

He understood how his original quirk worked and with the addition of One For All allowed him to go further. Creating moves which would aid him in various situations.

Where he may need to knock out, restrain or rescue certain individuals. It also helped that he loved video games and anime allowing him to become more creative with his quirk use. Plus….he was a nerd.

In terms of appearance Izuku gained a fair amount of muscle but thanks to his outfit choices which mostly consisted of hoodies and loose pants it went mostly unnoticed, which suited Izuku just fine.

In terms of height Izuku grew a bit, standing at a height of 5'9.

In terms of power he was able to regulate the usage of One For All by limiting the energy used. Thus lessening the risk of self-damage, allowing his body to adjust to his abilities.

In terms of fighting styles he had offensive, defensive and surprise tactics. At one point All Might asked him why was one of his styles consisting of him staying in one spot. The answer is simple: _''If they think that I would just stand there and take it. Then I can catch them off guard when I actually move.''_

''Izuku your muttering again.'' His mother gently tapped him on the head startling him a bit and making him look sheepish while his mother just smiled at his antics.

His mother would be a constant in his life, always going out of her way to support and would cheer him up whenever he felt down. They talked about random topics until it was eventually time to head to bed. ''Thanks for the dinner mom'' Izuku thanked as he stood up.

As he reached his room he began writing on his notebook where he wrote ideas on tactics and attacks. Once satisfied he closed his notebook and placed in onto his desk.

Temmie mewled as she sat on Izuku's bed. Turning around he smiled and gave Tem a rub on the back at which she purred.

After one last pet he levitated her to bed and went to his own bed.

_''Tomorrow's the day…'''_ He thought as he went to dreamland.

* * *

_UA ACADEMY GROUNDS_

After giving his mother a heartfelt goodbye he arrived at the UA entrance wearing the standard school uniform.

Once arriving he marveled the sight before him. Even if he spent a few months earlier training here, he still couldn't help but feel impressed. Looking around he could see possible future heroes making their way to the building. Not wasting any time he was about to go in until he heard a familiar voice.

''Out of the way Deku!'' a familiar voice came.

Turning around he saw Bakugou making his way to him with a scowl on his face.

Izuku just grinned ''_Bone_-jour sunshine!'' He laughed a bit.

Bakugou while still scowling just grunted and kept making his way to the building.

Ever since discovering his quirk and the rescue from the sludge villain. Bakugou simmered down and actually managed to have conversation with Izuku while maintaining his Bakugou self.

''_Guess respect is earned through strength with bonehead.''_ he thought as he made his way to the building, but something caught his eye.

Turning to the left he saw a girl with short brown hair making her way to the building rather excitedly. He would have just kept going until he noticed that she was on a collision to an uneven part of the road.

As predicted she ended tripping, on instinct Izuku extended his left hand covering the girl in a green glow and stopped her from falling on the floor and hurting herself.

Clearly confused, the girl kept looking around ''W-hat the!? Did I use my quirk on myself!?'' she said in mild panic

''Nope.''

Turning her head she saw Izuku with a grin and an extended hand that's glowing green.

After carefully placing her on her feet he added ''That was close, it would have been bad luck if you fell.'' He then gave her a friendly smile a gesture she gladly returned.

''Thank for the save!'' she then extended her hand ''My name is Uraraka Ochako its nice to meet you!'' She greeted cheerfully.

With a smile Izuku returned the friendly gesture ''Nice to meet you too, Izuku Midoriya.''

With that the two went into the building together while talking about random topics.

Once inside they were told to do a written exam that Izuku was prepared for. Thanks to his analysis it allowed him to answer the questions with ease.

* * *

_EXAM GROUNDS_

Finally came the part that others were either waiting or dreading. Heading to the locker room he changed into his outfit. Which consisted of white T-shirt topped with a blue hooded jacket, baggy black pants, and gray running shoes (**Don't worry I have a costume idea already, this is just debut XD**). The point of this outfit was to make others believe that he wasn't much, therefore not drawing attention to himself. Though he plans to get new clothes with better material from the support course in the school.

Once inside he was taken back by the sheer size of the test area which was a literal city. As Izuku was thinking of strategies he saw Uraraka taking deep breathes trying to calm herself down. With a small smile Izuku slowly made his way the girl only to be stopped by a tall teen in glasses.

''Excuse me green haired boy!'' Turning around he saw tall teen with glasses walking up to him while moving his arms like a robot.

Izuku had to suppress a chuckle. He then noticed the mufflers on his legs signifying him that he possesses some sort of speed quirk. ''Can I help you?'' Izuku asked as the glasses guy stopped in front of him.

Glancing at Uraraka he began ''That girl appears to be concentrating, are you trying to distract her?'' he said in a stern tone.

Izuku merely raised an eyebrow and began chuckling lightly surprising the teen. He waved his hands calmly and said ''no no I actually wanted to help her calm down. You see we met each other at the entrance today.''

With that the teen with glasses looked shocked before guilt began to appear on his face. Glasses boy then did something…interesting.

Glasses bowed in a perfect 90 degrees angle. ''I wish to apologize to you for falsely accusing you! Clearly your just being a good friend!'' Glasses guy waited for a response…

Unfortunately Izuku couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing a bit shocking the teen and hurting his feelings a little bit.

After calming down he waved his hand. ''It's fine, just calm down.'' he said with a grin calming the taller teen.

Izuku gave a small smile and stuck out his hand, surprising him. ''Lets try this again, My name is Izuku Midoriya what's yours?''

The Taller teen smiled as he grabbed his hand. ''My name is Tenya Iida, it's a pleasure to meet you!''

Izuku threw his thumb back towards Ochako with a smile. ''I'll just help my friend calm her nerves.'' Izuku said as he turned around, but not before looking back. ''Oh right, good luck Iida, I hope to see you in at the hero course!'' Izuku called back.

Iida smiled and bowed in a perfect angle again towards Izuku. ''And I wish the same to you Midoriya!''

The green haired teen waved back with a grin as he made his way to Ochako, Izuku tapped her on the shoulder nearly making her jump.

Ochako turned around and smiled '' Izuku you're here too!?'' she said with a smile.

Izuku shrugged with a smile and nodded. ''Yep pretty small world huh?'' at which he received a chuckle. He then grinned ''I just came here to wish you good luck is all.''

That seemed to make Ochako smile brightly as she took a deep breath ''Thanks, good luck to you too!'' she said while giving him a thumbs up.

Izuku smiled back before he made his way to the front of the crowd, as he drew closer to the entrance he was getting strange looks from the people.

''The heck? What's a civilian doing here?''

''Does he think were going on a field trip or something?''

''Probably a non-combat quirk.''

''He looks pretty plain.''

''Squirt over there is going to get crushed.''

Izuku ignored all the voices and focused on the task at hand. What the crowd didn't know, is that those are the reactions that Izuku was looking for.

With that Izuku took a deep breathe before putting on his hood and placing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. If anyone looked closely they would see Izuku's eyes glowing green in the shadow of the hood.

This moment is what all that training lead to. That he could become a hero who would fight and save people!

With the goal in mind the Present Mic spoke through the PA system at the top of his lungs ''START!''

With the crowd distracted and looking at Present Mic, Izuku wasted no time and teleported away before anyone could notice.

* * *

**Authors Note:** And here we go! For some confused about the outfit no need to fear his hero costume will be different!

Admittedly I try to apply puns in whatever chance I get. If you don't think they are good puns well….I'll try to polish them but. Then again comedy is comedy XD.

On a side note I'm sorry to say these things take time, so don't expect daily updates. There's only so much until my mind short circuits. lol

Pairing is **Izuku Midoriya** and **Mina Ashido**

I'll do what I can to make the story and ship work! Even if admittedly it's a bit of a mess XD

**(****PLUS ULTRA!)**


	3. Chapter 3:Heroic Tests

**Authors Note: **Not going to lie, I had to use a calculator XD

* * *

''What's the matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run! Ruuun! Time is being wasted!'' Present Mic shouted in amusement.

Snapping out of their daze the group of examinees made their way to the examination area.

It took some time due to the scale of the testing grounds, but they eventually made it to the first intersection of the city. Only to be greeted by an unexpected sight of carnage and….bones?

The roads were cracked, burn marks can be seen and of course the remains of robots were all over the place. The bots were either impaled on the walls by bones, blown to pieces or simply crushed by some sort of force.

A few seconds later a single 1 pointer bot came crashing down signifying that they were thrown as well. The crash itself startled some of the examinees as this happened.

As you can imagine they had mixed feelings.

Some were confused by what they are seeing, others felt a bit concerned as to not knowing what/who could have caused such damage in a short amount of time. While a few were focused on looking for bots that they could earn points from.

Amongst the crowd Ochako and Iida were looking for their friend, only to find that he wasn't among them. Thinking that their friend must have moved on they decided to split off from the group.

Snapping out of the moment the group scrambled to find bots as well.

* * *

_Earlier…_

_Izuku was already a good block ahead of everyone else and already coming up ways to scrap some bots. Reaching the intersection he managed to find a good amount of bots. There were 15 bots in total, eight 2 pointers, four 3 pointers and three 1 pointers. If he managed to scrap them all it would give a total of 31 points. Probably enough to pass but Izuku won't stop there._

_Izuku formed four small Gaster Blasters and proceeded to vaporize four of the 2 pointers gaining the attention of the other bots. ''Come on boys!, I've got a bone to pick with you!'' the teen shouted in an amused tone. _

_Not a second later all eyes locked on him and with a flash of red they declared ''Target Acquired!''_

_In an instant, three of the 1 pointers rolled up to Izuku on their big wheels, arms raised. Izuku responded by covering the two of them with a green glow and proceeded to lift them off the ground. _

_Not wasting any time he smashed them against each other. Once the piles of scrap fell to the floor, Izuku grabbed the last 1 pointer and chucked it across the street. Not even bothering to check the results, Izuku saw the remaining bots make their way towards him. _

_Without waiting for them to get close enough, Izuku sprouted bones from the ground immediately piercing the four remaining 2 pointers. Leaving just the four 3 pointers to fight Izuku. _

_Summoning a bone club charged with One For All, he ran at the four. _

_After dodging a mechanical arm Izuku teleported behind one of them and smashed his club against its head. Once destroyed Izuku then jumped away from the short circuiting bot and stared at the remaining three. Charging One For All throughout his body, he then proceeded to lift one of them with his psychokinesis and throw it to the side of the building where bones were waiting to impale it. _

_After making sure the bot was impaled he turned to the two remaining bots and with his hand raised he summoned bones in the air. _

_Bringing his hand down the bones rained down on one of the 3 pointers effectively making it into a pincushion. _

_Without turning around he charged One For All through his right hand and proceeded to back hand the last 3 pointer that tried to attack him from behind. _

_The bot was ripped into pieces from the sheer force of the hit. _

''_That's 31 points but...'' Izuku looked down on his hand ''only 5 percent huh?'' _

_During his training Izuku, learned to channel One For All throughout his body rather than just letting it flow through one point of is body. He felt a little bit down, but luckily for him All Might assured him that his training wasn't a waste. And eventually he will grow from 5 percent and possibly beyond that. Just the thought of being eventually stronger than All Might still baffled him. He was brought out of his thought when he heard something behind him._

_Turning around he saw the 1 pointer he threw across the street, slowly making its way towards him. ''De-e-story'' It managed to say. _

_Fully turned around he stared at it ''Huh. guess that's what I get for not checking.'' he thought as he lifted his left hand and proceeded to lift the bot off the ground and throw it in the air. ''Now it's 31 points.'' He chuckled to himself, as he was about to move he heard present mics voice._

''_WHAT'S THE MATTER!? THERE'S NO SUCH THINGAS A COUNTDOWN IN REAL BATTLES! RUN! RUUUN! TIME IS BEING WASTED!''_

''_Looks like their on the move now'' with that he turned the corner and proceeded to teleport away looking for more bots._

_ Not a second later the group of examinees arrived at the scene with wide eyes._

* * *

_In the Observation Room_

The teachers of UA were watching several students destroy the robots with ease, while combat ability is important they were searching for more than that. They were looking for qualities that made up a hero.

''Well it appears we have quite the batch this year.'' Midnight commented to her fellow heroes and proctors.

Present Mic nodded ''Promising students indeed!'' he yelled as he saw a group students of destroy bots with ease.

A man with scarves just grunted ''Hmm, I can tell that there's some troublesome ones as well.'' He said as his eyes landed on a blond student with an explosion quirk having a vicious grin on as he's surrounded by scrapped bots. He sighed as his eyes landed on a green haired teen with hood on surrounded by destroyed bots. He then raised an eyebrow ''_And some interesting ones as well.''_

All Might in his real form, was keeping an eye on one student in particular. The hero smiled as he saw Izuku not only destroy robots but also took the time to help others who appeared to be in trouble. And from what he can see, cracking a few jokes along the way making some examinees laugh a bit.

''_You've already passed my expectations young Midoriya. I've truly made the right choice.'' _All Might thought with a smile.

''A fascinating bunch indeed.'' Principal Nezu said as he watched students destroy more robots with ease while others simply stood knowing that they passed.

His eyes then landed on Izuku who's been looking for more people to help or bots to scrap. ''But we can't be sure yet.'' He then reached for a button and pressed it. ''The real test starts now.''

All Might chuckled softly as he watched the screen. _''This should be interesting to see.'' _he thought to himself in anticipation.

* * *

Izuku let out a breath as he finished kicking a robot's head off. _''Hmm looks like I have 71 points now.''_ He thought as Izuku he looked around the examination area.

Glancing around he saw most bots were destroyed and others were beginning to rest. ''Welp looks like I can take nap in the meantime.'' He said in a happy tone.

As he was about to find a place to nap the ground suddenly shook, nearly throwing everyone to the ground.

Everyone turned to one direction and were all shocked at what they saw.

Following their line of sight, Izuku saw what they were looking at and instantly felt his jaw dropping.

''_Ah crud.'' _he thought.

Standing at the end of the street was the zero pointer itself. The Goliath was as tall as a building and could easily crush one with it's hand. Speaking of hands, the robot raised it's fist and brought it down. Creating shockwaves that sent debris everywhere.

Everyone turned around and started to run away and with Izuku steadily following.

''_Why doesn't UA send that thing to fight villains!?''_ Izuku screamed in his head as he turned around. _''Worse yet, someone might get killed if they don't-''_ his thoughts were interrupted by a pained voice.

''Ahhh… oww…''

Izuku froze and turned around to see Ochako with her feet caught in some rubble. She can only watch in horror as the robot raised its fist to crush her.

As it came down,she can only close her eyes in tears as she waited for the impact to come.

***CRASH***

She felt a large crash around her but no impact.

Curious she slowly opened her eyes to see the robot's fist being held back by…

''Bones?'' She uttered in confusion as she looked around to see large bones stopping the fist. But she can see cracks starting to form on the bones.

She was about panic when Izuku appeared next to her surprising her a bit.

''Ochako, are you okay!?'' He asked in a concerned voice as he levitated the debris of her legs.

The girl looked up a bit dazed and shocked but managed to answer. ''M-my ankle hurts.'' Ochako said while trying to fight through the pain. ''H-hey Izuku did you do-'' she was about to ask if he did this but was interrupted.

''No time for that, we need to get you out of here.'' He said as he noticed the bones starting to give out. With that he picked her up in his arms.

''Hang on tight!'' He said before charging himself with One For All and running away from the robot's fist just before the bones gave out. While running Izuku glanced at the ankle. _''Hmm slight bruising.''_ He thought as he stopped far enough from the zero pointer.

_''Only a few minutes left till the exam ends, but within that time the robot could still cause a lot of damage!'' _Izuku thought as he glanced at the zero pointer trying to think of a plan. _''If something isn't done then this robot could hurt a lot people!''_ He yelled in his head.

He was about to start running again when he saw someone he recognized. ''Iida!''

The glasses wearing teen whipped his head with a surprised look on his face. ''Midoriya, are you and your friend alright!?'' He yelled as he made his way towards them.

''Her ankle is a bit bruised, but I can help with that later. For now I'm trusting you to keep an eye on her.'' Izuku said as he handed the Dizzy Ochako to Ida. Izuku figured that since Iida had a speed quirk he can take her somewhere safe in a quick pace.

Iida was caught of guard when Izuku pushed Ochako into his arms. ''Wait! What about you!?'' He asked, worrying that Izuku was about to do something risky.

Which of course he was.

Izuku grinned and turned around with his hands in his pockets facing the giant robot. ''There are only a few minutes left until the exam ends, but by that time someone could get hurt from the robot's rampage. Or worse killed.'' he said seriously.

''Then what's the plan?'' Iida asked with a confused face along with Ochako who recovered from the speedy trip.

**[''You say run'' plays]**

While sporting a big grin Izuku glanced back with his eyes glowing. ''Simple, I'm going to scrap that tin can.''he stated with a shrug.

''WHAT!?'' The two yelled.

''Midoriya, you can't take that zero pointer on, its too risky!'' Iida yelled. But before he and Ochako could argue further, Izuku summoned three medium sized Gaster Blasters surprising the two.

And with glowing eyes and a smile, he looked to them and said ''A hero is supposed to protect others in need, as long as I can, then I won't hesitate to do just that.'' With that he gestured the three blasters to start attacking the zero pointer on all sides effectively damaging and distracting it.(**Imagine the turrets from the Qubeley from Gundam. That's how the blasters move while attacking the zero pointer.**)

He then summoned an energized bone spear and charged at the zero pointer, leaving the two other teens speechless.

* * *

_In the Observation Room_

''Truly Fascinating.'' The principal said as he observed Izuku take on the zero pointer.

Meanwhile the teachers who didn't encounter Izuku, could only stare with wide eyes at what the young man was doing.

''WHAT THE HECK!?'' Present Mic yelled clearly not expecting to see that.

''_Well you don't see that every day.'' _Thought the man with scarves looking genuinely surprised by the teen's ability. _''I had a feeling something was up, but not this.''_ He said in his head as he kept observing the teen. Not noticing that All Might saw his reaction.

All Might could only grin at this, this particular hero teacher was one of the tougher ones at UA. The fact that Izuku was able to catch him off guard spoke volumes of the impression he made. It also helps that the other teachers couldn't help but be fascinated with the Teen's abilities.

The number one hero turned back to the screen to see what Izuku would do to defeat the zero pointer.

* * *

As Izuku ran, he sprouted a bone below him and launched himself in the air.

While in the air he threw the bone spear at one of robot's eyes, puncturing it in the process. Not missing a beat he then teleported to a nearby building to assess the situation.

_''Hmm it looks like everyone is far away from the bot.''_ Izuku thought as the glow in his eyes intensified and green electricity started coming out of his body.

_''Which means I can go all out!'' _He thought with a grin as he formed a spiral of energized bones accompanied by dense bones and spun them around him, while at the same time making sure the blasters had the goliath occupied.

With a wave of his hand the spiral went away from him and began attacking the robot from the front.

He then called back the Gaster Blasters and quickly formed a larger one underneath him. _''Surfs Up''_ He thought as he began riding the blaster to the front of the robot.

Once the bone assault ended the massive robot was noticeably damaged.

The robot began looking around while one of its eyes were heavily damaged exposing its insides. Most likely a result from the assault earlier. It's eyes landed on a grinning Izuku, who was on top of a fully charged Gaster Blaster ready to fire.

With a thrust of his hand the blaster fired sending an energy beam to the robots chest.

***ZWOOOSSSHHH***

The beam made contact and managed to punch through the robot's back.

With a hole in its chest, the bot staggered back looking ready to shut off at any moment.

''_Now for the combo breaker''_ Izuku thought as he teleported in the air making the blaster disappear.

Positioned above the robot, he allowed One For All to flow throughout his body while he reared his arm back, as he was falling towards the robot. _''Always wanted to do this.''_ He thought with a grin.

The robot and everyone else below looked up to see Izuku falling down with a fist ready. And with a mighty roar he yelled** ''SMAAASSSHHHHH!''**

Izuku felt the impact to his arm for a moment then looked up to see what he did.

The robot's head had a had a noticeable dent on its face as its body began sparking. Mini explosions started to erupt from the robot, until eventually a bigger explosion erupted from the robots head catching Izuku off guard.

The sudden explosion sent Izuku tumbling into the air.

Meanwhile everyone was staring at the power he possessed with shock and awe, they didn't even bother walking away as the robot kept falling backwards.

Meanwhile Iida and Ochako were staring at their friend in worry, as Izuku was tumbling in the air.

Ochako and Iida were about to make a beeline towards Izuku who was…..not there?

**[Song Ends]**

They stopped moving and then begun frantically looking for Izuku. Each second passed only increased their worry. Others around them also begun looking for him as well, seeing as there was no sign of him.

''D-do you see him?'' Ochako asked Iida frantically barely able to hold back her tears at the thought of their friend being seriously hurt or worse.

''I…I don't see him.'' Iida said with worry evident in his voice. ''_I..I should have stopped him, but this was the choice he made.'' _He thought as he kept looking around for any sign of him. Though he couldn't help but feel guilty considering that he could have done something more.

They were interrupted by a voice from behind ''So…what are you guys looking for?''

Due to their focus on searching for their friend, they didn't bother turning around to see who it was. ''We're looking for a good friend of ours.'' Iida responded with Ochako nodding furiously without turning around.

''Aww shucks, well I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that you guys think of him that way.'' The voice said in an amused tone.

The two were about to chastise the man for not taking the situation seriously. Only to stop when they saw who it was.

There standing in front of them was Izuku with a grin on his face and hands in his pockets. His clothes are a bit burned with some tearing most likely from the debris that came from the explosion. Everyone else that looked were surprised to see him as well.

''So…did I miss something?'' He asked jokingly to try and lighten up the mood. His friends didn't even bother with a verbal response and instead gave their friend a hug. Chuckling he gladly returned the gesture and hugged them as well.

They then both began scolding him for doing something so careless.

Chuckling while looking a bit sheepish he said ''Alright, alright we all know how dangerous that was. But seriously it would've ended up badly if anyone else besides me got hurt.'' They wanted to argue but he did have a point. In the end there was no serious injuries other than him being slightly burned.

''Now then.'' Izuku turned towards Ochako ''How's that ankle treating ya?'' he asked in a tone of concern while keeping his eyes on the limg in question.

''My ankle hurts a bit, but I think we should focus more on you Izuku.'' Ochako stated while slightly caught off guard by her friend's concern for others rather than himself.

He waved her off gently ''Nah, besides having a few cuts and bruises. Plus having the need to take a nap its nothing serious.'' He stated nonchalantly which made his friends deadpan at him.

''I'm glad your ok,'' Iida stated warmly before making his expression more stern. ''but it was still foolish to fight the zero pointer alone." he stated seriously making Izuku look sheepish. "However,seeing you do it to save others was inspiring!'' He stated proudly while moving his arms making the other two laugh.

Izuku smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. ''Well it did look messy, but it worked out in the end. Besides if it did end up becoming worse. I knew you two would pull through!'' he said cheerfully.

Ochako gave a thumbs up as Iida gave a salute. ''I was happy to help you, even if I didn't do much.'' Iida said. Izuku was about to say something until Present Mic's voice was suddenly heard.

''THE TEST IS OVER!'' Present Mic screamed so loud everyone in every mock city could hear.

Izuku gave a sigh as he looked at the other teens. ''How many points did you guys get?'' he asked his two friends.

Ochako shakily raised her hand. ''28.'' She said in a shaky voice as she tried not to throw up from overusing her quirk earlier.

''52!'' Iida shouted in a proud voice.

Izuku nodded with a smile as he pointed to himself. ''I got 71 at least.'' He said making the other two go wide eyed.

''At least!?'' They both said in shock at their friend's power. Even more shocked considering that amount of skill that he must possess.

''Ok, ok, make way.'' An elderly voice said making the three turn, only to see Recovery Girl making her way towards them. ''Is anyone hurt?'' she asked towards the three.

Izuku just shrugged with a grin. ''I got some light burns and some scratches but nothing serious.'' he stated calmly, while Iida shook his head negatively at the question.

Ochako raised her hand. ''I hurt my ankle." she announced with a wince.

Recovery Girl approached Ochako to inspect the ankle. After wards she looked to Ochako with a kind smile. ''Don't worry dearie, it's nothing serious." she announced calmly making the three sigh in relief.

''Now allow me to take care of the dearie.'' The old woman said as she knelt down and kissed her ankle. Everyone was shocked except for Izuku who began laughing at their expressions. _''I can relate to their reactions.''_ The first time Izuku saw her quirk in work, he swore that he nearly fainted from shock.

Before anyone could say anything a slight glow covered Ochako's ankle completely healing it before their eyes.

Ochako then stood on her feet with a shocked expression. ''Woah it feels completely healed now!'' She said in a happy tone, but she then began hunching over. ''But I feel a bit tired now.'' She said softly

Izuku decided to pitch in and put their confusion at ease. ''That's just a normal side effect to recovery Girl's Quirk.'' Izuku said gaining everyone's attention. ''Her quirk allows her to speed up anyone's recovery speed, allowing them to heal something that would take weeks or even months to heal in a matter of seconds!''

Recovery Girl gave a small laugh at Izuku. ''Always the fanboy aren't you?'' Izuku then blushed a bit earning a laugh from everyone.

''Here have a gummy.'' She said as she placed the gummy on Izuku's hand. ''Now let me heal you sonny.'' She said before kissing Izuku's cheek.

A glow covered the teen's body as he began to heal. ''Wow, I wish I could do that.'' Izuku said with amazement before bowing to Recovery Girl. ''Thank You Recovery Girl.'' He then raised his head with a sheepish expression as he held out a notebook from his hoodie.

''If you wouldn't mind, would you sign my autograph book?'' Izuku requested shyly._''I mean, I never got the chance before so I might as well do it now.''_ He thought to himself.

The elderly woman gave a soft laugh as she grabbed a pen and wrote on a blank page. ''Its not everyday someone asked an old lady like me for an autograph.'' She said as she finished and returned to Izuku who graciously accepted it.

He then turned to the healing hero ''I'll be surprised if no one did, healing heroes are always appreciated for what they do.'' He said earnestly causing a smile on everyone's faces.

The elderly woman felt touched by this statement and said ''Well I better not let anyone down then.'' She then turned to the crowd. ''Is their anyone else injured? ''She called as she started to make her way to the other students.

As they begun leaving the examination area Izuku couldn't help but hear what some people in the crowd were saying.

''Holy shit did you see that!?''

''It would be a better question to ask who didn't see it!''

''That kid's a monster, thankfully he's on our side!''

''He summoned freaking CANNONS! They were like zwoosh! And then Boom!''

As they reached the exit Izuku couldn't help but blush from what he heard. It didn't take genius to figure out who or what they were talking about.

When asked by his friends why he resembled a tomato he simply said that he was feeling tired.

* * *

After everyone gathered their things Iida, Ochako and Izuku walked out of the UA exam building wearing their middle school outfits.

''Wow, it's finally over.'' Ochako said while she stretched her arms.

''Yes, today was quite the experience.'' Iida said while moving his hand as he talked.

''Yep, but we made it through.'' Izuku said with a smile, getting one out of the two. ''And with the points we got, I'm sure we got in.'' He said with a smile.

There walk was interrupted by a familiar voice.

''Fucking finally!''

The three turned around to see a certain blond teen walking up to them with a scowl. Izuku gave him a grin as he approached. ''Good to see ya sunshine!'' he said with a laugh surprising his two companions.

''Fuck off Deku!'' he said with a scowl stopping in front of them.

Enjoying the response Izuku asked ''So how did your test go?'' though he had a feeling that he knew the answer.

The blond grinned while he cracked his knuckles. ''What do you think?'' he said sarcastically. ''Those metal heads didn't stand a fucking chance.'' He then walked past the two confused teens and walked right up to Izuku who just kept staring with a grin. ''What about you?''

He shrugged and said ''Things went well, and I managed to help others along the way.'' He then turned towards his two companions who were still watching the duo's interesting exchange. ''Plus I made some new friends along the way.'' He said making the two smile, while Bakugou just rolled his eyes with a groan.

Chuckling at the blond teen's expression Izuku said ''Well we better get going, it's getting dark out.'' With that the four started making their way towards home.

Along the way Ochako saw her chance and decided to ask ''Izuku?'' she said gaining everyone's attention ''Yeah?'' the teen said.

''Why does _Baka_gou call you Deku?'' she said not realizing her mistake.

Izuku doubled down in laughter while clutching his stomach. As for Bakugou, he looked like he would kill her in her sleep. Getting confused looks from the two.

''First of…''He trailed off as he began laughing again, which of course caused Bakugou to form a face that could end the world.

He then recovered ''His name is Bakugou'' He said with a grin, gaining an embarrassed and apologetic look from Ochako. To which Bakugou just grunted indicating that it was fine. Or at least in his language.

''Secondly, he calls me ''Deku'' because when we were 4 it was an insult that he came up with. It means ''someone who can't do'' or ''won't achieve anything.'' He said with a shrug, while Bakugou looked down at his feet for a bit.

''I see, an insult when written with a different kanji.'' Iida said with a hand on his chin.

Izuku then waved his hand ''Yeah but it's cool, nowadays it's pretty much a nickname.'' He then turned to Bakugou making the blond teen look up with a scowl. ''Like how I call him ''Kacchan''. He said with a smile making the blond teen smirk.

The other two couldn't help but smile at Izuku's kind nature.

''Really?'' Ochako said while tilting her head gaining everyone's attention. ''I thought Deku means ''Never give up'' or ''You can do it'', since it sounds like the short version of Dekiru.'' She said with a smile. Making the two stop and think for a bit.

Izuku then looked to Ochako with a smile ''Huh. Never really thought of it that way. Thanks Ochako.'' He said in a grateful tone making her smile.

''So...'' she began gaining Izuku's attention. ''To make it official can I call you Deku?'' she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Izuku merely smiled at the question. ''Sure thing!'' he said with a cheery tone and turned towards Iida ''What about you Iida?'' he asked only for Iida to shake his head.

''No, I believe calling you Izuku or Midoriya is good enough.'' He said with a slight bow.

''Well as of now, Deku has a new meaning!'' he said in a cheerful tone getting fond smiles from the two. Though the moment was interrupted by….

''Fan. Fucking. tastic!'' Bakugou shouted gaining everyone's attention. ''Are we done with this friendship bullshit?'' he said making Iida and Ochako deadpan at him while Izuku could tell that he was enjoying the moment. In his own Bakugou way that is.

Deciding to have fun Izuku said ''Oh come on Kacchan!'' gaining the grumpy blond's attention. ''If you had friends like mine, you'd be the luckiest guy in the world!'' He stated with a grin making the Bakugou's eye twitch while the other two laughed at the duo's interaction.

''….I hate you.'' Bakugou said with a growl after a while, before marching ahead making Izuku laugh.

''I know bud.'' He laughed, seeing Bakugou looking like a ticking time bomb.

They were about to split of when suddenly Izuku got their attention ''You guys want to exchange numbers? We can talk to each other if we have the time.'' That got smiles out of the two while Bakugou just scoffed and started walking away.

''I don't need their fucking numbers.'' Was the last thing they heard as he turned the corner making his way to home.

The two turned to Izuku expectantly, without missing a beat he responded ''Oh, what he means is: ''If I need their numbers I'll just ask Deku if I want it.'' That seemed to clear their confusion making them chuckle at the translation.

With that the three parted ways eager to rest in their respective homes.

* * *

A week passed, but for Izuku it was in a flash and almost nothing interesting happened. Izuku kept in touch with his friends. Mostly talking about random topics and how they were eager to get the results.

When he had the chance Izuku tried contacting All Might but the hero seemed to be missing his calls. During his free time he kept training both his quirk and body in the hopes of improving his skills. Not only that he hoped to increase his stamina and overall energy. And if he ever got injured he would practice his healing ability.

Currently Izuku was meditating while channeling One for All throughout his body and forming weapons at the same time. All the while Temmie was asleep, being used to her owner's weirdness. Opening his eyes he was about freshen up when his mom burst through the door with a letter in her hands.

''Iz-Izuku, Izuku!'' Inko called out to her son ''It's her honey!'' she then handed the letter to Izuku. Who slowly took the letter from her hands and looked it over, feeling it weigh like a ton in his hands.

Izuku looked to his mother and saw she was giving him a smile, though it was a nervous one. ''I believe in you sweetie.'' She said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her giving her son some privacy.

Izuku walked to his workbench and sat down. He stared at his letter for a moment before eventually ripping the letter open.

''**I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!''**

''All Might!?'' Izuku couldn't help but yell in shock at the sudden appearance.

''**First of, I'm sorry for not being able to contact you sooner. There were some things that needed to be sorted out, so sorry about that.''** The pro said with a bow before grinning at the camera. **''But not to worry, we'll be seeing each other more since I'll be teaching at UA now.''**

Izuku was shocked, but as he thought about it. It made sense since he was a veteran hero with a whole bunch of experience.

''**Now let's talk about your scores! You did excellent in the written test, coming in at the top 2!''** He said making Izuku smile, he'd studied everything that might be relevant on the test. It also helped that well…..as stated before he's a nerd. **''Now onto points! During the practical you managed to destroy numerous bots with your skills giving you 71 villain points!'' **Making Izuku smile.

''**But wait, there's more than that!''** The Hero yelled with a voice laced with pride. **''Knowing you, you probably suspected that there was more than just villain points."** He said as he pointed to a screen behind him. The screen came to life and showed Izuku not only destroying bots but also helping other people during the exam.

''**Despite being a competition, you still went out of your way to help people as best you could. Your actions showed the essence of being a true hero and how could we not reward that!''** All Might said with a proud look on his face. **''The judges were looking for than just scrapped robots! They were looking for what it means to be hero! Therefore the exam also gave rescue points! You Midoriya have earned over 80 Rescue Points adding up to a total of 151 points! Bringing you all the way to first place in the entrance exam!''**

Izuku's jaw practically dropped. He knew he helped some people out during the exam, but he didn't expect that much. _''Must've helped a lot more people than I thought and maybe bringing down that zero pointer helped.''_

All Might then faced the camera with an open hand and said **''Congratulations Izuku Midoriya, UA is now your Hero Academia!'' **The transmission then ended.

Izuku felt so much joy at this very moment. ''I made it!'' Izuku shouted with joy a she picked up Temmie and begun spinning her around.

Suddenly, the small device played an audio message. ''This message will now self-destruct.''

''Oh sh-

***Boom***

Izuku then exited his room with Temmie in his arms, both covered in sooth.

''Izuku, are you okay!?'' Inko yelled in worry as she came rushing to her sooth covered family members.

Coughing a bit Izuku waved his hand. ''The device in the letter just exploded'' gaining a look of worry from her. ''But'' he said while putting Temmie down gently. He then gave her a big hug ''I got in!''

''You got in!?'' Inko said in amazement as she hugged her son with tears in her eyes.

After the mini celebration Izuku's phone rang with messages from his friends. Stating that they all got in as well and congratulating Izuku for his first place.

Bakugou stated that he would eventually take the top spot. But Izuku knew there was a congratulation message in there…somewhere. He thinks.

* * *

_First Day in UA_

In a blink of an eye the hero in training was tying his red boots on the front door of his home. Today was the first day of class, he didn't know where his friends' classes were, but he hoped that they were joining him in class 1-A.

''Izuku''

The teen looked back to see both His mom and Temmie in her arms seeing him leave.

Inko smiled at her son as she felt tears in her eyes. ''Your mega cool right now.'' She said while Temmie mewled in happiness.

Izuku smiled at them as he opened the door. ''See you soon, you two.'' He said before he walked out and make his way to UA.

* * *

''1-A, 1-A, where is it?'' Izuku muttered as he rushed down the hallway.

After a few minutes of searching Izuku finally found the 1-A classroom door. It was massive door, easily being twice as Izuku's height and nearly three times long as his shoulders.

''Must be for people of all sizes.'' Izuku said with a shrug as he started opening the door.

''_Now lets see what were dealing with…''_Izuku thought as he opened the door, only to laugh at what he saw. _''This'll be fun.''_

There sitting in the front row was Bakugou arguing with Iida. The two clearly arguing about Bakugou's feet on his desk.

''Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates!?''

''Frankly, I don't give a fuck. Which middle school are you from anyway!?''

''I went to Somei Academy.''

''Somei?'' Katsuki's feet fell from his desk as he leaned forward. ''Get that elitist shit out of my face four-eyes!'' Shocking Iida and making the teen take a few steps back.

After a few seconds the two stopped their arguing as they saw Izuku standing at the door with a grin on his face.

With a smile on his face Iida made his way to Izuku. ''Izuku, looks like we'll be in the same class!'' he said as he extended a hand towards Izuku.

Izuku smiled as he shook his hand. ''I'll be looking forward to it.'' He then turned to Bakugou who gave him a smirk making Izuku grin.

''So you're here too, Deku.'' The explosive teen stated with no surprise in his voice.

''Uh huh, Morning to you too sunshine.'' Izuku said with a laugh that immediately made Bakugou's blood boil.

''FUCK OFF!'' Bakugou roared back in fury.

Izuku just chuckled and with a smile he said ''Sorry couldn't resist.'' Earning a grunt from the blond telling Izuku that there's no hard feelings.

Meanwhile everyone except for Iida was just flabbergasted by the duo's exchange. Well…all except a certain red haired teen who was enjoying this ''manly'' exchange.

He then noticed that all eyes were on him making him blush a bit. _''Sheesh, can't a guy just say good morning?'' _He thought as he looked around the room in embarassment.

''Hey, you guys are here too!''

The three turned to see Ochako standing behind Izuku with a smile on her face.

Izuku and Iida gave her a smile while Bakugou just grunted. Meanwhile the class just went back to their usual thing having conversations with each other.

Izuku then turned towards his class studying them a bit. From what he can see his fellow classmates had all kinds of quirks. Emitters, Transformation and Mutant type quirks. _''Huh. Quite the variety here, but I can tell we'll all be good friends.'' _he happily thought to himself.

He then noticed a short teen with a dark purple orbs on his head, giving a lecherous gaze towards a girl with a ponytail making her uncomfortable for unknown reasons. _''Well…hopefully….''_ Izuku thought with a deadpan expression.

Looking around something caught Izuku's eyes or rather….someone.

There conversing with a red haired teen was Pink teen with fluffy hair with two horns sticking out of her head. She glanced behind her talking to another classmate, giving Izuku good view of her eyes. Oh god her eyes, he couldn't help but be entranced by them. Dark as the void however in the center of it, her irises act like a shining light within it.

Ochako noticed that her friend stopped moving and looked at his face. Only to see that he was in some sort of trance confusing her. Following his gaze her eyes landed on a Pink colored teen.

Then she looked at Izuku, then at the teen and then Izuku again. Her gears started turning….

After connecting the dots, a sly grin appeared on her face. _''Aww someone's in love!'' _She squealed in her head. She then nudged Izuku, snapping him out of it.

''Huh!? What happened?'' He asked turning to Ochako who had a huge grin on her face.

Realizing that he'd been caught his face turned red making her laugh. She then leaned in to whisper ''Don't worry, I'll keep it to myself.'' She said genuinely.

Turning his head he saw a kind smile on his friends face. Though red faced he gave a shaky nod and an embarrassed smile. While Iida and Bakugou remained clueless.

Bakugou was about to ask what was up when someone interrupted him.

''If you're here to hunt for friendship then I suggest you leave.''

The four turned around to see something interesting. Down on the floor was a shaggy looking man inside a yellow sleeping bag, looking like a caterpillar.

''_Who is this guy!?''_ Were the collective thoughts of everyone in class as Izuku and his friends made their way to their desk.

All the while Izuku was keeping an eye on the man as he moved to his desk while still in his sleeping bag.

''Hm, it took you a few seconds to quiet down good.'' The man said as he took of his sleeping bag. Izuku rubbed his chin feeling like he recognized him due to the scarves around the man's neck.

''I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Pleasure to meet you.'' He said in a tired tone.

That instantly made Izuku connect the dots. The hero fan remembered that name. Aizawa, also known as the underground hero Eraserhead. Izuku could only stare at awe in seeing the man in person. From what he knew, Eraserhead was said to be one of the best hand to hand fighters in all of Japan. Not only that, he was responsible for taking down shady operations done by villains in the shadows. His quirk was Eraser, which allowed him to erase the effects of anyone using their quirks as long as they were in his sights. Except for mutation types of course.

Izuku was suddenly out his thoughts when Aizawa pulled out a P.E. uniform from his sleeping bag. ''Wear these immediately. And then head to the P.E grounds.'' He said as he passed uniforms to everybody.

Not wasting anytime they went to their respective locker rooms to change, thought admittedly confused by this sudden notion.

* * *

Outside everyone stood at the P.E ground wearing their uniforms.

''A Quirk Apprehension test!?'' Everyone yelled in confusion.

''What about the ceremony!? And the guidance counselors meeting!?'' Ochako called with worry on her face.

''If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for that.'' The hero said without glancing at Ochako. ''You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well that freedom goes for us teachers too.'' He said making everyone scared.

Aizawa then explained that the tests are based on sporting tests. Only this time they would have to use their quirks the best they could in order to gain a higher score.

''Bakugou'' The teacher said getting the teen's attention. ''How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?''

The blond replied ''67 meters.''

Aizawa tossed a softball to Bakugou. ''Now try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine.'' He said as Bakugou walked into the circle. ''Don't hold back.'' He said making Bakugou Grin.

''Got it.'' He said with a grin as he started winding up his arm. Just as the ball was leaving Bakugou's hand, the blond set off a huge explosion that sent the ball flying.

But not without him screaming…

''DIIIEEE!'' The blond screamed at the top of his lungs before launching the ball sky high.

''_Pfft, Die?''_ Izuku thought with an eye roll but chuckled.

After a few moments the device on Aizawa's hand beeped. ''Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of.'' The pro hero then showed Bakugou's score of 705.2m. ''This is a rational metric that will form the basis of being hero.''

''Woah that insane!''

''705 meters, that's unreal!''

''So manly!''

''This looks fun!'' The pink skinned teen said in a cheery tone making Izuku smile as well.

The other students also voiced their excitement. Until Aizawa spoke again.

''It looks fun you say…?'' the pro hero said in a cold tone.

And just like that the atmosphere changed. Izuku suddenly felt dread at the pro's voice. He could have sworn that he nearly summoned his bones on instinct.

The next words that he said sent chills to everyone's spine.

''How about this? If anyone has a low score here then, they'll be instantly expelled.'' Said the pro in a threatening manner.

Eraserhead then pulled his hair back revealing a mad grin on his face. ''Welcome to the **Department of Heroics!**''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Phew! Finally finished. Man, my brain hurts, but seeing people enjoy this story makes everything worth it!

As for the relationship between Bakugou and Midoriya, I decided to make it into a somewhat Sans and Susie friendship way. Not really sure if that's accurate but that's what I think.

And of course…FINALLY a spark in the ship known as Izumina!

But anyways thank you so much for reading!

(**PLUS ULTRA!**)


	4. Chapter 4:Fated Rivalry

''_Quite the first impression''_ Izuku thought as he watched his fellow classmates panic.

''This is our first day here!'' Ochako shouted in shock.

Izuku examined the pro hero's face, looking for any signs of deceit or any signs of hesitation at all. Sadly there was nothing to show Izuku that this was just a ruse to get the students to work harder. Though messed up it could be a way to weed out the weak and encourage the students to take the hero course very seriously. Either that or…he has a really good resting bitch face and he's just good at acting. Either way…Izuku needed to do his best here.

Aizawa wasn't fazed by the panic from his students. ''Natural disasters, massive accidents, ego-made villains. All kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect it. And it's our job as heroes to face it, in order to restore peace.'' He said as he turned to the class who shrank under his gaze. ''If you came here to just have fun, then that's too bad. For the next three years, all you can expect from your life at UA is one of the hardship.''

''_Welp, that confirms it. Unless we step up, were all going to have a bad time…''_ Izuku glanced around to see everyone looking more or less terrified of being kicked out despite the work they put into getting in.

''This is Plus Ultra, I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top.'' That seemed to do the trick as everyone including Izuku was getting pumped and becoming more serious. ''Now it's time to step up.'' The pro said.

With that the trials began, the first being the 50 meter dash and Izuku was paired off with Bakugou. Both eager too what they can do.

As soon as the signal was given, Bakugou blasted off with his quirk covering Izuku in a cloud of dust.

''Blast Rush!'' The bond teen screamed as he created mini explosions from his palms allowing him to dash through the air. The students watched in awe.

''Look at him go!''

''So fast!''

Bakugou grinned as he flew by clearly enjoying the comments from his classmates. Only for it to be short lived when he…..blinked.

With wide eyes he saw Izuku calmly crossing the finish line.

(Izuku Midoriya: 3 seconds)

(Katsuki Bakugou: 4.13 seconds)

Once the machine announced the results the students were confused, only to go wide eyed when they saw Izuku at the end of the finish line.

''What!?''

''How did he get there!?''

''Wasn't he at the starting line?''

The class started talking amongst themselves as they tried to process what just happened. There conversations were interrupted as Bakugou started walking towards Izuku.

Bakugou clicked his teeth as he approached Izuku. ''Figures your weird fucking quirk could do that.'' He said as he watched Izuku stand up though noticeably a bit sweaty.

Izuku just shrugged with a smile as they both made there way to their classmates who were still trying to process how exactly did Izuku finish the test. Upon arriving the class immediately bombarded Izuku with questions. The teen blushed from all the attention.

''I just used my quirk is all.'' He said casually which made the class all the more confused. Iida, Ochako and Bakugou were the only ones used to the weirdness. But that didn't mean they had questions of their own.

''_Is it speed or something else?''_ The class thought

The class eventually let it slide as they continued the 50 meter dash. Izuku used this opportunity to study everyone's quirks and what they can do. As predicted not everyone can use their quirks for mobility giving an advantage to others who could.

Unbeknownst to Izuku, Aizawa spent that time analyzing his quirk as well. _''It was a distraction, the moment smoke covered him, he used his quirk. While everyone was watching Bakugou, he was already at the end of the finish line by the time the smoke cleared.''_ He then glanced at Izuku who was studying his classmates' quirk. _''The kid is something else...''_ He thought as a grin slowly formed on his face. He then signaled the next test to begin.

The next trial was the grip test. Izuku was paired off with a teen named Mezo Shoji. He was a tall teen with white hair and a mask over his face, he also had a transformation quirk that gave him extra limbs.

As both grabbed the device, Izuku channeled One For All as he applied pressure to the device. Careful not to destroy the device or his hand in the process. It wasn't long until the two got their results.

(Izuku Midoriya: 700.0kg )

(Mezo Shoji: 540.0kg)

''Damn! You two are seriously strong.'' A teen with black hair said as he looked at the two's results. ''Are you both gorillas or something?'' he then pointed at Shoji ''Well, your more of an Octopus!'' he said.

''Octopuses are sexy…'' the short teen with purple hair said a he stared at Shoji. He then made a perverted face that made the three shiver.

While this was going on, the other classmates were shocked at the strength Izuku possessed. They all had similar impressions of the teen. Mainly seeing him as a plain looking guy who doesn't have much going on for him.

Two teens in particular were watching him in interest. One was a mature looking teen with a ponytail wearing an analytical expression. The other was a teen with short red and white hair wearing a stoic but calculative expression. Both had their own reasons for studying his quirk.

The physical examination proceeded rather smoothly. Eventually the soft ball pitch trial came up and the first one was Ochako. She threw the ball in the air, looking like it would never return.

Aizawa eventually revealed her score to be an….

''Infinity!?'' The whole class said in shock making Ochako blush a bit.

Finally it was Izuku's turn. As he stepped into the circle his friend's couldn't help but have their own discussion.

''I wonder how Midoriya's going to handle this.'' Iida said while rubbing his chin.

''Maybe he'll create a cannon and make it go flying!'' Ochako said excitedly.

''Fat chance, the nerds probably just going to chuck it with his telekinesis or some shit.'' Bakugou said with an eye roll.

''_Cannon!?, Telekinesis!?''_ Was the collective thought of the other students. The other two in particular were just as surprised. Thinking that Izuku simply had a strength enhancement quirk.

Aizawa handed the softball to Izuku as he stared at it for a bit. If he used the blasters it might destroy the ball. If he simple threw it with his levitation powers then it wouldn't really be showing ''PLUS ULTRA''.

''_Hmm… I can't go overboard, and I can't be lazy about it._'' With that thought he suddenly had an idea that made him grin making his classmates confused.

Izuku grinned as he covered the ball with a green glow surprising his classmates, except for his friends and Aizawa who saw this during the examination. He then threw the ball straight in the air confusing everyone. While the ball was in the air he created an energized bone club shocking everyone once again and made the teen with the pony tail feel faint.

''_What else can he do!?''_ Was everyone's collective thought.

Izuku then took the club with both hands and got into a batting position. When the ball got into range he screamed ''BATTER UP!''

In one fluid motion like a profession baseball player, he swung with all his might creating a strong gust of wind that nearly knocked his classmates over. The ball was sent soaring through the sky and after what seemed like a long time, the device in Aizawa's hand beeped signaling that the ball finally landed.

(Izuku Midoriya 900.0 meters)

Izuku grinned and held a peace sign towards his friends who cheered. Well except Bakugou who looked away, but Izuku could see a small smirk. Not noticing his classmates, who's jaws were still on the floor. He made his way towards his friends where he was greeted by an ecstatic Ochako, an analytical Iida and Bakugou who was pretending to not be interested.

After picking their jaws off the floor the class eventually gathered around Aizawa as he revealed the results. In first place was Yaoyorozu Momo and second went to him. Third went to Todoroki Shoto.

Izuku was more than happy that he at least made it to the top five. However he was still sympathetic towards the perverted short teen named Minoru Mineta. Who was at the bottom of the list.

Said boy fell to his knees and started to cry anime tears. ''Nooo! I'm about to be expelled!'' he said. His other classmates were starting to feel sympathetic as well. Knowing that this was supposed to be where your path to be a hero starts.

Izuku was about to speak up when the short teen spoke again…

''And there's so many hot girls here too! Life isn't fair!'' he said aloud. And just like that all the sympathy built up disappeared.

Izuku put his hand down and tried not to bonk Mineta on the head with a bone club.

Aizawa then revealed that the threat of expulsion was a lie. It was simply a way for him to get the best out his students. But at the end of the explanation he gave a warning to Mineta about the consequences of sexual harassment. Said teen felt great fear at the thought of crossing the line and fearfully nodded.

Understandably the class was rather miffed at being tricked, except for Yaoyorozu who explained that there wasn't any real threat of expulsion in the first place. With that the class started making their way back to their classrooms.

As they made their way back Izuku glanced behind him with a grin and gave a thumbs up, before looking ahead and joining the rest of the class.

In the direction where Izuku gave a thumbs up, All Might watched the whole thing with a big grin on his face. _''Great work my boy.''_ The pro thought as he made his way back in the building.

The rest of the day was uneventful as Izuku found out that UA still had regular high school classes. Being the best hero high school the classes were fairly difficult, meaning he needed to take a lot of notes and pay more attention if he wanted to pass.

But the most interesting thing about the classes, was that the teachers consisted of pro heroes. He decided to study them while the classes were ongoing.

* * *

_The next day at UA_

The day was rather dull for Izuku, regular classes were held almost the entire day. At noon everyone gathered at the mess hall to feast on great cuisine made by a Pro Hero named Lunch Rush, a hero that used his influence to feed the less fortunate.

To no one's surprise Izuku nerded out and actually held the line for a bit. Luckily he snapped out of it and hastily asked for an autograph from the hero. Said hero was shocked, but happy to know that there are people that appreciate him. All the while his class could only snicker making him blush.

The student's of 1-A all sat down in their classroom while waiting for their teacher to show up. They then began discussing who could possibly be their teacher. Izuku then smiled when he felt a familiar presence making his way to the door.

''**I AM!''** A certain hero called, making the whole class excited. **''COMING THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!''** All Might yelled as he burst through the door laughing.

Izuku laughed at that. _''Nice entrance.''_ He thought as he watched All Might make his way to the teacher's desk. He also noticed that he was wearing his Silver Age costume. His classmates were ecstatic to have All Might as their teacher.

''**Foundation of Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various tests.''** All Might said while flexing. **''Starting with this!''** He then held out a card in a heroic way. **''A Battle trial!''**

Bakugou formed a vicious grin on his face. ''Battle?'' he said excitedly.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. ''Trial?'' he said calmly

''**And to go with your first battle,''** All Might said as he pressed a button on a remote. In an instant several shelves opened. **''We've had your costumes prepared to your specifications!''** He said making everyone excited.

''**Now go get changed and head over to Ground B!''** All Might said as everyone began grabbing their gear.

''**And remember, from here on out, you're all heroes!''** he stated proudly making everyone smile.

Everyone in class quickly made their way to the locker rooms to change. With excitement running through their veins.

* * *

_At the Ground B Training Grounds_

Izuku was the last to enter Ground B, upon arrival he instantly gained some confused looks from his classmates. Izuku was wearing a white T-shirt topped with a green hooded jacket with the hood having a fur trim on it. On his face was a surgical mask with a skeleton grin on it. His hands also had gloves with a pattern of a skeleton on it. He also wore baggy black pants with white stripes on its sides. For footwear he had his red combat boots on and to top it all off, he had a red scarf around his neck. The scarf itself could reach up to his knees. **(Yep his outfit is a mix of Undertale sans and Aftertale sans, except no blood of course.)**

The design itself was designed to be not so noticeable. When submitted the support course had to confirm multiple times if this was the costume that Izuku wanted. The confusion he caused made Izuku happy knowing that his idea is effective. The material used to make this outfit, were specially made by the support course. Making it more durable than what it appeared to be.

It also helped that they didn't weigh much, giving Izuku more than enough mobility. They also had their own functions that could prove to be useful in specific situations. As for the scarf well….scarfs are cool.

''Deku?'' Ochako asked.

Removing his hood and the surgical mask he gave a friendly a smile. ''Yep its me.''

''Wow, your costume is so cool!'' She said in an excited voice. ''My suit came in rather tight…'' She said in an embarrassed tone.

Upon analysis Izuku noticed that her outfit seems to be themed for space. She also wore a visor on that matched the whole theme. And upon closer inspection, Izuku noticed her boots had springs on them. All in all it was very space like, and it suited her quirk well.

Izuku shook his head ''I think it looks good on you. I'd say your outfit is eye catching and memorable. It's pretty aesthetically pleasing in my opinion anyway.'' He stated honestly.

Ochako beamed. ''Thanks! That really means a lot Deku!'' she said in a bubbly tone.

''Plus I like the boots'' he added while looking at her shoes ''From what I can see they have springs on them allowing you to reach greater heights when you use your quirk.'' He the looked at her in the eye. ''It's pretty ingenious when you think about it.'' He finished with a smile.

Ochako beamed and proceeded to give a friendly hug. ''Stop your making me blush!'' she said with a laugh.

Izuku then returned the hug laughing as well. ''Heh. Easy there'' He paused as a grin formed on his face. ''With an outfit like that, you might send me to space.'' He joked making both of them laugh.

Off to the side students who saw this couldn't help but smile at the friendship displayed. Iida was especially happy to see this strong bond. Bakugou was just being Bakugou as he scoffed and focused on adjusting his grenade gauntlets.

On the other side some students were getting the completely wrong idea. Including a certain pink haired teen who formed a mischievous smile on her face. While Mineta and a teen named Kaminari were grumbling with jealousy.

''_Lucky bastard.''_ They both thought.

All Might then arrived. **''I'm liking everyone's styles!''** he said while giving everyone a thumbs up.

''All Might! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the mock-city from the entrance exam?'' Iida asked while raising his hand.

All Might explained that everyone would be performing mock battles in a form of heroes vs. villain. With pairs on both sides. This of course made students ask a flurry of questions.

''So how do we determine who wins or loses?''

''Is there a threat of expulsion?''

''What would be the best way to group us?''

All Might started to sweat from the questions being thrown at him. **''I can't answer if you speak all at once!''** He said before bringing out a small piece of paper.

''_Notes!?''_ Izuku thought as he snorted into his hand trying to hold in his laughter. He ended up shaking from holding it in. Luckily Ochako noticed and nudged him to stop, though she was also holding in her laughter.

''**The scenario will be 'villains have a doomsday device they plan on using, and it was the heroes job to stop them'. If the heroes reach the device before the time runs out or they capture the villains, they win. If the villains hold out until the time runs out or they capture the heroes, they win.''** All Might explained.

''**As for the teams''** he continued as he brought out a box. **''will be chosen by lottery!''** The hero said.

''Is that really how we'll do it!?'' Iida said in shock.

''It makes sense actually,'' Izuku said grabbing everyone's attention. ''Pros are often forced to work with people they're unfamiliar with for short team ups. This is probably to test us for future quick team-ups and to see if we can adapt.'' Izuku finished.

''I see!'' Iida shouted before turning to All Might. ''I apologize!'' he said while bowing in a perfect ninety degree angle. Making Izuku and Ochako chuckle.

With a thumbs up All Might said **''It fine! Now let's get started!''**

As everyone else got their teams, Izuku was the last one to put his hand in the box before he pulled out a name.

''Mina Ashido?'' Izuku called out while looking around.

''That's me!'' came a cheerful voice.

As soon as he heard the voice he can feel his face burning up. Turning around he desperately tried to hide the blush on his face.

Not only was she beautiful up close but her outfit made it hard to look at her. She was wearing a skin tight suit that hugged her body. The material was a very loud blue and purple camo design that started at her chest and went all the way down her legs. She was also wearing a pair of brown and beige boots. She wore a beige vest and to top it all off she wore a white domino mask.

Izuku then realized that he was more or less gawking at her and quickly rebooted. He needed to say something, anything really! Maybe talk about quirks that could work. The weather or even make a jo-

''Y-you l-look great.'' Izuku said

Izuku then looked away and pulled his hood down to hide his face. He could've sworn that he heard Ochako chuckling. For some reason, his brain and mouth decided to not work today.

Izuku groaned internally _''Great…she probably thinks that I'm a creep or something.''_

Izuku was about to apologize until he heard her response.

''Thanks!'' came a cheerful tone.

This surprised Izuku not expecting a positive response. He then dared to peak and see her face. To his surprise she had a big smile on her face. He then removed his hood revealing his green hair and face mask.

''You look great too!'' She said happily making his face explode in red.

He then gave her a shaky smile, as he turned his head slightly to see Ochako giving him subtle thumbs up. A gesture he shakily but subtly returned.

He then cleared his throat and shakily extended his hand ''It'll be nice working with y-you.'' He said, getting a smile out of her as she shook his hand. Making him blush more.

Soon the other teams were chosen and their was 10 in total.

''**And the first two pairs to do the exercise will be the following!''** All Might said as he pulled out two balls from the hero and villain boxes. **''Pair D will be heroes! Pair E will be villains!''**

That caught both Izuku and Bakugou's attention. The two then looked to each other. Bakugou's face had a feral grin that just begged for blood. Izuku returned his expression with a grin that made him smirk. Izuku then glanced at Bakugou's partner surprised to see that it was Iida. He gave the engine quirk user a smile. A gesture he returned.

All Might explained that villains would be the first in the building and would have 5 minutes to prepare everything. The battle would have a duration of 15 minutes. Everyone else will be watching from the observation room via surveillance cameras, though only All Might could hear what's going on, much to the dismay of the other students. As a precaution, if the fight ends up getting out of hand he will personally put a stop to it. The heroes would be given a layout of the building the villains were using. Both teams would also possess capture tape, if either the heroes or villains are wrapped up by the tape they will be out of the battle. They will also be given two way communicators that could be put in their ears so that they could talk from a distance.

But before everything started All Might's phone ringed making him and everyone else stop in their tracks. He then picked it up to read the message.

He then turned to his students **''My apologies, it appears there's something I need to take care of. While I'm away you can use this opportunity to plan and bond with your teammate!''** he said as he ran laughing to whatever he needed to take care of.

''_Planning huh?''_ Izuku thought as he put a hand on his chin. This could be a great chance to think of ways to counter Bakugou and Iida's advances. With his ability he could hold either of them down to capture them. But knowing Bakugou its easier said than done. But there's also Ashido's quirk, if her quirk could be utilized well. Then victory will be-

''Midoriya?'' Mina tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his usual muttering.

''Oh!'' Izuku snapped out with a blush on his face. ''S-sorry it's a habit of mine.''

''Oh its fine dude, guess we can plan.'' She said while looking at the other teams. She then turned to him with a mischievous smile that made him nervous. ''Or…'' she purred as she stepped closer making his heartrate spike.

''We could talk about relationships.'' She said with a grin

''_Or we could do that…''_ He thought with a blush noticing that she was within his personal space. Deciding that this would be a good chance to get closer to her he gave her a shaky nod.

Thankfully she stepped back giving him personal space to breathe. He would have fainted otherwise.

Mina beamed while mentally noting Izuku's blush. She decided to have fun with his weakness when she can.

For some reason Izuku felt a chill up his spine.

Mina's grin grew wider as she said ''So you and Ochako huh?'' she said in a sing song voice.

Izuku broke out of his nervousness to give a confused look ''What do you mean?'' he said confusing her.

Without missing a beat she replied ''Well duh!, aren't you two dating or something?'' she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Izuku then processed her words and replayed every interaction he had with Ochako. They laugh together, she calls him by his nickname and they even hug. At first glance it did seem like they were a thing. But that would be far from the truth. What they had was a genuine friendship that grew stronger by the day. And nothing more beyond that.

Upon processing this, Izuku then laughed shocking Mina. After recovering the best he could he said ''No, no we aren't like that. Were just really good friends.'' He said between breathes.

This caught Mina off guard and made her eyes widen upon hearing this. ''Seriously?'' she said not exactly believing what she was hearing.

Thanks to the laughter Izuku relaxed and was able to properly reply. With a nod he said ''Well yeah! I mean sure she's cute and fun to be around with, but I honestly don't see her that way.'' He stated honestly.

What they didn't notice was Ochako eavesdropping on their conversation with a smile. She felt touched that her friend said all those nice things about her, and she was glad that he was fine with being just good friends. _''I'm really glad we met Deku.''_ She thought with a happy expression.

She then grimaced as she turned to her partner who was Yuga Aoyama. The sparkly teen was currently posing in front a mirror trying to ''shine brightly'' according to him.

Mina Ashido was stunned, she always took pride in reading other people. Especially when it came to romantic matters. Since she was young she, could tell if someone has an interest in another. Her childhood friend Kirishima can attest to this.

Snapping out of her shock she asked ''So…you don't have any one your interested in?'' she said in a sad tone thinking that she just made her teammate uncomfortable for assuming things.

With this all of Izuku's confidence effectively disappeared. ''A-actually there is someone I'm i-interested in.'' he said while looking away.

She perked up at his reaction and returned to her energetic self. ''Oh?'' she said with a Cheshire grin as she leaned in and asked. ''Mind telling me who it is?'' she purred.

''_Oh if only you knew…''_ he thought as he chuckled internally at the irony of the situation. Your crush is asking you who your crush is. The universe sure had fun making things interesting for him. Looking into her eyes he struggled to come up with an answer. Once he noticed how close she was his brain promptly exploded.

Izuku proceeded to stammer incoherent words while looking like a tomato. He pulled his hoodie down as he turned around muttering stuff to himself. He was pretty sure he could feel steam coming out of his ears.

All the while Ashido was enjoying every second of it, she was happy to know that her people reading skills weren't lost. Plus getting a reaction like this was a nice bonus too.

All Might then arrived, indirectly rescuing Izuku from his mental breakdown and gaining everyone's attention.

''**I AM HERE!'' **he said aloud as he flexed.

''**Sorry about that, there was some paperwork that needed sorting.''** With that he turned around and pointed towards the building. **''Now then, heroes and villains get in your positions!''** And with that everyone started making their way to the building.

* * *

_Inside the building_

''Ok first things first…'' Midoriya said with a serious expression as he turned to look at Ashido. ''I think we should explain our skills and abilities a bit to get a better understanding of each other.''

Ashido nodded dumbly, hardly believing that this was the same boy she made stammer a few moments ago. ''I make acid.'' She started, '' I can secrete it from anywhere with sweat glands, but its easiest through my hands and feet. I can control ho strong it is, and I can also control its consistency.'' She then lifted her foot to show him the holes underneath them. ''My shoes are designed to make sliding around easier.'' She finished.

''Wow.'' Izuku said gaining her attention. ''That's amazing!'' he said excitedly making her blush bit, surprised by the sudden praise.

''I-it's n-nothing special.'' She stuttered a bit. Mentally berating herself for showing sudden weakness.

Izuku smiled as he began explaining his quirk the best he could. ''My quirk is called Energized Bones, this allows me to not only give me enhanced strength but stronger bones as well'' he said as he charged One for All through his body making green electricity come out of his body. His emerald eyes glowed while doing this.

Mina couldn't help but stare in awe at the energy coming off of Izuku. She also found herself looking at his emerald eyes. Realizing that she was more or less staring at his eyes she looked away with slight lilac on her cheeks.

With a blush of his own from the staring he continued ''I can make weapons and levitate objects.'' He then demonstrated by summoning a bone club and make it float around.

''But'' he said while cancelling his power and making the bone disappear. ''If I overuse it I'll end up getting really tired or end up hurting myself.'' He finished with a bit sheepishness on his voice.

Mina raised her hand like she was in a classroom.

Deciding to play along Izuku pointed to her ''Yes Miss Ashido?'' he said while chuckling.

Mina laughed glad to see he had a sense of humor. ''I heard Ochako mention cannons before, what was that all about?'' she asked.

''Oh, that? Well I'm sure you'll see it later. I mean we're wasting time as it is.'' He finished with an apologetic smile as she pouted.

''Even if I said please?'' she said while doing her best to make an expression of a sad puppy.

After internally dying Izuku continued ''Nope sorry, but I think we should focus on the situation.'' Izuku said as he stared the bomb.

Izuku turned to Ashido with a big grin gaining her attention. ''Right now were about to face two of my friends. But the real threat is Bakugou and from knowing him most of life I can say that he is very dangerous.'' He casually shocking Ashido

''Shit.'' Ashido grimaced as she looked at Izuku with a curious expression. ''why are you smiling then?''

Izuku's grin grew wider. ''Because I have a solid plan.''

''You do!?'' Ashido couldn't help but ask in shock, wondering how he made one so fast.

Izuku then looked over to the window as he explained. ''Bakugou will want to use this opportunity to prove he's stronger than me.'' He then turned to Mina ''He'll probably want to settle things on a one on one fight with me, leaving Iida to work on his own devices.''

''Really?'' Mina asked. ''So what should we do?''

Izuku then made a wicked grin that caught Ashido off guard. ''Here's what we're going to do…'' he said as he begun explaining his plan while putting his hood and mask on.

* * *

_At the same time outside the building_

''So what's the plan?'' Iida asked while he stretched his legs.

Bakugou turned to him with an annoyed expression ''The hell you are asking me for?'' he said with his usual scowl.

Iida expected this and couldn't help but sigh. ''You knew him the longest, surely you have some sort of plan.'' He said wit his usual gestures.

Bakugou turned to him looking more annoyed than usual and said ''I didn't even know he HAD a quirk in the first place. '' he said shocking the teen.

Not waiting for a response he continued. ''I only learned about his quirk when he saved me from the sludge fuck.'' He spat with venom in his voice remembering being captured by the villain.

Looking down Iida looked hopeless ''So we don't have a plan to win…'' he said while looking at the building.

''Actually I do.'' Bakugou said gaining Iida's attention .''I'll kick his ass and you go for the bomb. Your speed should good enough to catch raccoon eyes of guard.'' He said with a grin.

''_Raccoon eyes.''_ Iida thought with a sweat drop at the nickname Bakugou gave for Ashido. He then looked at Bakugou with a determined expression. ''Well it's better than nothing I suppose.'' He said making Bakugou grunt in agreement.

* * *

_In the observation room_

After five minutes the All Might gave the go ahead and the two teams started to move.

All Might, along with the UA students were all watching the fight in an observation room. The Pro-Hero had a clipboard and pen in his hand as he turned the monitors on. When the screen came to life All Might immediately noticed the villain room looking covered by something. And from what he can tell it wasn't the only place affected by this.

''_**Midoriya my boy, I don't know what you planned but know that you are just another student to me! So don't expect any favoritism here!''**_

The students also noticed the changed but didn't comment on it. Thinking that it was set up that way on purpose.

''Look somethings happening!'' The earphone-jack girl said while pointing on the screen

Everyone turned to specific screen.

* * *

_Back in the building_

The entrance was destroyed by an explosion and with that, Bakugou stepped in followed by Iida with a disapproving look.

''There are more subtle ways to approach this.'' Iida said as he kept pace with Bakugou

Without stopping Bakugou replied ''They know were here anyway.'' He stated making Iida shake his head.

Bakugou and Iida walked down the hallway, they kept their eyes peeled for anything. As the two turned the corner they were greeted by Izuku at the end of the hallways with his hands in his pockets. Despite having a surgical mask on Bakugou knew he was grinning.

''Heya'' He greeted casually, making Bakugou narrow his eyes but confusing Iida.

''Did you 'mist' me?'' he joked making Bakugou growl.

''Four eyes go for the bomb, I'll take care of Deku.'' Bakugou said as he cracked his knuckles with a grin.

Iida was shocked by the sudden order and said. ''Where would I even go!?'' he finished while switching to a fighting stance.

Without looking away from Izuku, Bakugou answered ''Fucker probably placed it on the last floor.''

Though reluctant Iida ran past Izuku who gave him a smile as he did.

''_All according to plan.''_ He thought as his grin widened as he saw Iida make his way towards the stairs. He then turned to Bakugou who lunged at him with an explosion ready.

Izuku saw this a mile away and simply dodged it by stepping to the side. He watched as Bakugou landed and turned to look at him with a world ending glare.

''Dammit Deku, don't dodge me!'' Bakugou growled as he went into his fighting stance.

With his hands still in his pocket Izuku just shrugged. ''What? Did you think I'll just stand there and take it?'' he said with a grin.

Bakugou pulled his right arm back with a bigger grin on his face. ''One hit is all I need Deku, you can't dodge forever!''

''We'll see about that.'' Izuku said with glowing eyes as he began chuckling.

Bakugou then charged at Izuku again with a mighty roar.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the stairs_

Tenya Iida was struggling.

Its bad enough that he had a teammate that more or less won't cooperate with him. But they also had to face against a friend with a strange quirk. To make things worse neither of them knew much about his quirk either. They also knew that Izuku's teammate also had a dangerous quirk as well. And it didn't help that Izuku was also great at analysis and good at formulating strategies. Oh well at least it couldn't get worse from here….

Right?

Boy is he wrong. What was supposed to be a simple climb, turned into a slow but dangerous one. In front of Iida was a set of stairs covered in some sort of slime. Making it difficult to simply rush up the steps.

As soon a he took his first step, he grimaced from the lack of balance on it. _''There's no time to look for another way…''_ He thought as he glanced around.

With no other choice, he made his way up the slippery steps. Encountering some close calls along the way. Looking up he paled when he saw that more staircases are covered with slime. There was also no sign of Izuku's teammate making him nervous as he climbed. The thought of Ashido just waiting at the top to push him down the steps terrified him.

With all this, he only had one thing to say.

''_Midoriya…..why…_'' He thought as he let out a frustrated sigh as he continued the climb.

* * *

_Back at the Hallway_

Izuku didn't know why, but he suddenly felt his sins crawl on his back.

But he shrugged it off as looked at Bakugou who was panting from his assault earlier. But other than slight fatigue he didn't have any damage on him.

Izuku on the other hand was lightly panting with a bit of sweat on his forehead. Some parts of his outfit also had a few burn marks indicating Bakugou got a lucky hit or two.

Thinking that this had gone long enough, Izuku decided to make his move.

''My turn'' he said as he stomped his right foot forward, sending a wave of bones towards Bakugou who was surprised by the sudden movement. Though shocked he propelled himself in the air avoiding the wave.

While in the air Bakugou put his arms behind his back as he used his quirk to launch himself towards Izuku. As he was about to reach him, he was suddenly covered in a green glow as he was stopped mid-air. Looking up he saw Izuku with a hand stretched out.

Izuku then pushed Bakugou to the other side of the room. Bakugou slammed into the wall knocking the wind out of him. After taking a few breathes, Izuku took a few steps forward to see if he knocked him out. Only to see him stir making him stop in his tracks.

The blond let out a grown as he stood to his feet. ''Now I'm pissed!'' Bakugou roared.

''_Good.''_ Izuku thought with a grin as both of his hands were out of his pockets.

''DIE!'' Bakugou roared as he blasted towards Izuku again.

Izuku sent a bone flying towards Bakugou who used his quirk to dodge it. Once he was close enough Bakugou he sent a kick to Izuku. The green haired teen reacted by ducking under the kick. He then charged a bit of One For ALL and punched Bakugou in the stomach launching him to the other side of the room slamming him into the wall again.

Bakugou quickly stood up and rushed towards Izuku again, who was shocked from the quick recovery. With a wave of his hand Izuku sent more bones towards the explosive teen. Instead of dodging Bakugou brought his hands together and sent an explosion dispersing the bones.

***BOOM***

''Your mine!'' Bakugou roared as he rushed through the smoke driving his fist towards Izuku. The fist made contact with his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Keeping up the rhythm Bakugou planted his palms on Izuku's chest as he sent a small explosion propelling the teen.

Now it was Izuku's turn to be sent flying, but quickly recovered as he used his psychokinesis on himself to stop him from slamming into the wall. He then faced Bakugou who was once again charging towards him.

''It'll take more than that to beat me you fucker!'' Bakugou roared with a bloody grin as he launched towards Izuku.

''If it were that easy then it wouldn't be fun.'' He said with a smile as he sprouted a bone beneath Bakugou who hasn't noticed it yet.

When he did though it was too late, the bone contacted with his stomach sending him the air. While in the air Bakugou recovered and propelled himself towards Izuku. ''Your below me!'' he roared.

Izuku then made a bone staff and threw it towards Bakugou, who propelled himself to the side to dodge it. After fixing his trajectory he looked forward again, only to find Izuku to be nowhere in sight.

''Actually I'm right behind you.'' Came a voice from behind, making Bakugou's eyes widen.

Turning his head he was immediately greeted by a powered up punch to the face sending him the ground. Izuku then landed a good distance away from Bakugou as he powered down and let his stamina recover a bit.

Bakugou then staggered to his feet as his hands started to make small explosions. Suddenly a big grin crossed his face as he slowly moved his arm. ''It's ready.'' He said with an almost mad grin on his face as he stared at Izuku. He then aimed his arm towards Izuku as he let out a chuckle which was unnerving even if they were friends.

Izuku's eyes glowed as he went into his fighting stance again. He knew his friend would sometimes be reckless with his moves.

''My explosions are sparked by the sweat in my palms which is like nitroglycerin.'' Bakugou explained as he pulled the stock of his gauntlet.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at this, he already knew this so why was he explaining this?

He then thought about it as he looked as Bakugou's gauntlets. With that his eyes widened at the realization as he discretely summoned an energized bone above Bakugou. _''Now would be a good time to execute the plan.''_ Izuku thought as he saw Bakugou at the perfect position.

Which was next to an open door in the hallway.

His lack of response didn't deter Bakugou at all as e continued as he grabbed the pin on the gauntlet. ''Now if the specs are as I asked then I can store my sweat into this and-''

Bakugou never got to finish his sentence as Izuku sent the bone down on him. The bone smashed into the gauntlet destroying it.

''The fu-''

''Ashido, now!''

Hearing her name the pink teen came from the room beside Bakugou and sent a batch of none lethal acid at Bakugou's eyes making him scream.

''FUCK! IT BURNS!'' Bakugou screamed as he used his good hand to try and nurse his burning eyes.

Ashido then regrouped with Izuku who was preparing for the final move.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

''_Here's what we're going to do,'' Izuku said as he looked into her eyes._

''_I need you to use your quirk to cover this room the set of stairs with slime.'' He said as he gestured the room and pointed to the stairs Ashido confused._

''_Why would I do that?'' She asked not really seeing where this was going._

''_Because my friend Iida uses a speed quirk, with the room and stairs covered he wouldn't be able to utilize his work or maybe not at all.'' He said with a grin. _

_Connecting the dots Ashido then mirrored Izuku's expression and said ''Wow, that's pretty evil'' she stated in a sly tone that made Izuku look sheepish. _

''_W-ell i-its not like I mean to be e-evil.'' He stammered with a blush making her giggle._

_She waved a hand ''Relax dude, I know you don't mean it. Besides were on the villain side remember?'' she said in an understanding tone._

_This seemed to calm Izuku as he continued. ''Right, with Iida taken cared off that leaves Bakugou.'' He stated seriously._

''_What do we do with him then?'' she asked._

''_I'll take him on.'' Izuku started making her look at him confused. ''Now while I'm fighting him you'll be hidden at one of the rooms in the hallway. When I give the signal you'll jump out and spray him with none lethal acid at his eyes.'' Izuku then brought out his tape. ''Once he's incapacitated I'll deal the final blow and he'll be out of the game.''_

_Ashido nodded. ''But what if he leaves the area? Or how can I even know the signal?''_

_Izuku waved his hand. ''Don't worry, Bakugou relies on close range combat mostly, so keeping him close won't be a problem. As for the signal don't worry, I'll only call you when I know you have an opening. But beyond that I need you to trust me.''_

_Ashido pumped her arms up with a smile. ''It's the best plan we have so far. So I'll follow your lead boss!'' she finished with a mock salute._

_Izuku laughed at this before gesturing the room. ''Then let's get started, times almost up.'' He said as they started to move both with grins on their faces._

* * *

_Present Time_

Everything moved in slow motion as Izuku's plan came into play.

Bakugou could hear another set of footsteps making its way to Izuku. With that he came to one conclusion. _''It's a fucking trap!''_ Bakugou thought as he started to recover from the burning sensation in his eyes.

Seeing this Izuku covered Bakugou in a green glow as he lifted him up, shocking the temporarily blind teen. Before pulling him towards himself as he charged One For All and reared his fist back.

''Take this!'' Izuku shouted as he hit Bakugou with a left hook across his face.

The blond let out a painful grunt as he felt the pain not only from the punch but the attacks that Izuku did earlier. _''S-shit…''_ Bakugou thought as he tried to set of an explosion, only for his body to give out from pain and exhaustion.

''Get dunked on buddy.'' Izuku said with an exhausted smile as the Bakugou started falling down.

Once the explosive teen fell, Izuku proceeded to lift him off the ground with his powers. He and Ashido then proceeded to tie him up with the capture tape.

''**Bakugou has been Captured!''** All Might called out from their communicators.

With a sigh Izuku then gently lowered the unconscious teen to the ground.

He then turned to Ashido with a smile. ''Awesome! Now, let's head to the doomsday device.''

Ashido nodded but quickly made a face of concern. ''Dude your face got burned!''

Izuku then touched his cheek, only to wince as his cheek stung a bit. He then noticed that his surgical mask was long gone and destroyed. '' Must have happened a while ago. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt that bad. So lets get going, we need to make sure the weapon is secure.''

Ashido looked like she wanted to argue but she simply nodded, following Izuku as he led the way to the other set of stairs that have no slime on it.

''What do we do about Iida though?'' she asked as they ran.

''Already have a plan.'' He said without looking back, but Ashido could tell he was grinning.

She wanted to say more, but from what she can tell from spending a short time with him. She can tell that he was an incredibly kind and honest person who didn't look like the type to be doubted.

She also loved getting a reaction out of him, it was honestly cute in her eyes.

Realizing where her thoughts were going, she felt her face heat up a bit. Thankfully Izuku was busy climbing the steps to notice. She shook her thoughts out of her head and focused on the mission at hand.

She wasn't sure what those thoughts meant but one things for sure, she had a lot to think about when the game is over.

* * *

_Inside the Observation Room_

All Might had a bigger smile on his face then before. At first, he thought that Izuku would use his skills to show Bakugou that he was stronger. Instead his mind was in the game and not on proving anything.

He was also glad he stopped the Bakugou from using his gauntlet. The damage caused could be catastrophic to both sides. All Might then looked at another screen and couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity as for Bakugou's partner just finished climbing the stairs.

In the meantime Izuku's Classmate were having their own discussion.

''Man his quirk sure is something isn't it?'' Said Kirishima making most of his classmates agree.

Yaoyorozu then voiced her thoughts. ''It is quite the unusual kind, it really makes you wonder. What else he is capable of.'' she stated with a thoughtful expression, making them all think.

''Well one things for sure, I'm glad he's on our side.'' Kaminari said making them shudder at the thought of Izuku being a villain.

They then continued to watch the match.

* * *

_At the Bomb Room_

Iida had just finished what he would describe as the 'most inconvenient climb' he has ever experienced so far. Upon entering the room Iida paled at the sight before him.

At the center was the doomsday device, but that wasn't the only thing. The floors were covered with the same slimy substance making it difficult to use his quirk. But not impossible to use.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Izuku and Ashido calmly making their way to the device.

''Heya'' Izuku said as he stood in front of the bomb, putting himself between Iida and the bomb. While Ashido stood to the side of the room staying on alert in case of any sudden movement from Iida.

''First of...,'' Izuku said in a regretful tone that caught both students off guard. ''sorry about that whole stairs thing, I never meant to make you angry or anything.'' He finished.

''_Yep, definitely an incredibly kind person._'' Ashido thought as a small smile formed on her face.

''_I know.''_ Iida thought with a smile at Izuku's kindness. But then a serious expression on his face making his opponents tense up a bit.

''I don't need your apologies villain!'' Iida said while doing his fighting stance. ''Though my companion is beaten. Know that I will never surrender!'' he shouted with clenched fists.

''_So serious!''_ Both students thought with a sweat drop at their classmates over the top acting.

Deciding to have some fun, a smirk formed on Izuku's face. ''I admire your spirit, if that's the case I better not disappoint.'' He said as he took his left hand out his pockets and snapped it.

When nothing appeared to happen, both Iida and Ashido were confused by this. Iida was about to speak up, until Izuku started pointing upwards with his index finger, wearing a big grin on his face.

Following the direction of his finger both students looked up, only to feel their blood run cold at what they saw.

Above Izuku were two medium sized Gaster blasters looking ready to unleash hell.

Behind Izuku were energized bones floating behind him. But that was the least of Iida's worries.

''_So those are the cannons…''_ Ashido thought with a gulp, as she stared at the cannons while they floated towards both of Izuku's sides.

''So…._hero_,'' Izuku started as both cannons began charging up. ''are you ready for my SPECIAL ATTACK?'' he finished with an evil grin.

This made both teens tense up, but for different reasons. For Ashido she knew Izuku wouldn't severely hurt his friend, but she heard rumors about Izuku's firepower, so she thought about taking cover somewhere.

As for Iida, well he saw what those cannons can do first hand, the thought of him going against that much firepower terrified him. Even if he had his speed quirk, the slime that covered room made it impossible to run at full speed. But still in this situation, a hero must never give in, despite the odds stacked against him. So his response was clear….

''Come at me villain!'' Iida shouted, shocking Ashido, but making Izuku smile with respect.

Izuku then shrugged. ''Alright'' he said as his eyes glowed making both teens sweat. ''Here goes nothing.'' He finished making both teens brace for whatever is coming.

…

…

…

''**The Villain Team wins!''** All Might called over the coms startling Ashido and Iida.

Izuku then made all his weapons disappear and chuckled upon seeing Iida's confused face.

''Huh?'' was the only thing Iida could say, as Ashido also looked to Izuku for an explanation.

''That's right, its literally nothing.'' He then chuckled ''you get it?'' he said while laughing

After registering what he said, both of their eyes widened, though Iida and Ashido had different reactions.

As for the observation room, everyone there did the famous 'Anime fall' at Izuku's joke.

Iida with a dumbfounded expression looked to Izuku ''Not only did you make a perfect plan, but you used your knowledge on your enemies quirk and used it to your advantage. Rest assured I'll take this as a learning experience, and I don't plan on losing to you next time.'' He finished while giving a friendly smile as he offered a handshake to Izuku.

''Glad to see that there no hard feelings buddy.'' He said with a smile as he shook his hand making the other teen nod.

As for Mina well, she's been spending this whole time laughing at the silliness of the situation.

Before anything could be said, a slight tremble was felt throughout the building, ''GODDAMNIT! IZUKU!''

Iida and Izuku sweatdropped at the sound and Izuku turned to Iida, ''I think Bakugou woke up.'' He said casually.

Ashido only doubled down on laughter.

* * *

_Back with the class_

Needless to say the Izuku was deemed to be the MVP of the game. They did it because he was the one to come up with a solid plan to counter Bakugou and Iida. Though all the praise was appreciated he made sure to give Ashido credit as well. A gesture that got her to give him the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. Well in his opinion anyway.

Bakugou remained silent but Izuku knew it was just him reflecting on his actions and that there wasn't any bad blood between them. Izuku was more than glad that Bakugou wasn't as childish as others may suspect.

While watching the other battles he observed everyone's quirk. One that caught his attention was Todoroki Shoto. He watched as the stoic teen covered an entire building in ice with no signs of looking tired. One things for sure, he needed to keep an eye on him.

His thoughts drifted to Mina as she sat on the other side of the room talking to her friends. His experience while being with her was refreshing, even though it was for a short while. She was fun to be around with and very understanding. She may reduce him to a stammering mess but in all honesty he didn't mind. He wanted to spend more time with her, but he didn't know the best way to do it.

But then again….

''_If I don't find out the answer, then I never will.''_ He thought with a somber look. Sure being rejected will hurt, but living the rest of your life without knowing will hurt even more. On the bright side, even if it doesn't work out, the best outcome would be becoming friends at least. With that in mind Izuku decided to make his move when classes are dismissed. But not without talking to a friend.

* * *

_After Classes_

Mina Ashido was in deep thought.

The young teen was currently by herself as she made her way home.

Unsurprisingly her thoughts were centered around our green hero. At first she found her classmate to be underwhelming. But after spending time with him for a short bit, it was clear that her initial impression and the impressions of others were terribly flawed. Just by talking to him it was clear he was not only smart, but he also had a brave side to him. He was kind and he also appeared to have a strong drive to be a hero. All in all she wanted to get to know him more when she got the chance. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a shy voice.

''H-hey, Ashido'' The voice stuttered out.

Turning around she was greeted by none other than Izuku Midoriya who had a red face as he looked at his feet.

''_Speak of the devil''_ She thought as she stared at the shy teen. She was about to ask what he wanted until Izuku spoke up.

''S-sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you something.'' He asked in a low voice, but she heard it.

''Sure dude, what's up?'' She asked fully turned around. She wanted to talk to him, now it was her chance.

Though very red faced Izuku looked at Ashido with a determined expression. He then opened his mouth to say something…

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Authors Notes: **No idea why I put so much into this chapter but enjoy!

**1.** Future chapters may be short depending on the content.

**2.** I apologize if the fights may feel one sided or rushed.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy reading!

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 5:Contact

_Earlier…_

_After classes ended, Izuku and his friends made their way out of the building. But before they could even head home Izuku needed to take care of two things first. Just as they were about leave Izuku spoke up._

''_Wait.'' Izuku said catching everyone's attention. He then made his way in front of Iida and Bakugou confusing them. Although Ochako seemed to catch on and couldn't help but smile._

_With a sheepish expression he held out a hand to them. ''No hard feelings?'' he asked with a smile._

_Iida immediately understood and shook his hand with a smile. ''None at all Midoriya, like I said it was a learning experience. And rest assured there won't be any bad blood between us.'' He finished making Izuku nod with a smile._

_Izuku then turned to Bakugou with an extended hand. _

_Bakugou stared at it for a bit before shaking it. ''Yeah, yeah good game or some shit.'' He said with an eyeroll as he let go of Izuku's hand. ''But don't get too comfy, I'll just kick your ass next time.'' He finished with a smirk._

_Izuku just laughed and shook his head. ''Never change Kacchan.'' He said with a smile. _

_With a grunt from Bakugou the group started moving again until….._

''_One more thing.'' Izuku said once again while looking down, making the group turn to him. Though this time Ochako and Iida turned to him with concerned faces. As for Bakugou well…_

_He turned to Izuku with an annoyed expression. ''Oh for FUCKS SAKE!, what is it this time!?'' He shouted making the three sweatdrop. ''I already shook your fucking hand!'' he finished with a huff._

_Izuku cleared his throat and faced the group. ''I just want to talk to Ochako. Can you and Iida wait for a bit?'' he said making the three confused._

''_Fine but hurry the fuck up.'' Bakugou said as he and Iida went ahead to give them some privacy. _

''_Is everything alright?'' Ochako asked in concern as she stood in front of him._

_Doing his best to compose himself, though still embarrassed Izuku started. ''Actually I need advice,'' Izuku said making Ochako confused. ''I plan to hang out with Ashido more, but I don't exactly know how to do it. And since you're a girl and all I wanted to know ho-'' Izuku's rambling was interrupted by a hug from a squealing Ochako. _

_After letting go of the a very red faced Izuku, Ochako then placed both hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. ''So where are you taking her on a date?'' she asked bluntly._

_Izuku face exploded with red as his mind short circuited. ''It's not a d-d-date!'' he stuttered out. He could feel the steam coming out of his ears. _

_Ochako gave him knowing look that didn't help._

''_I just want to get to know her more is all.'' He said while looking around making sure that no one was listening in. ''I'm not really good with these kind of things, so I felt it was best to ask advice from you.'' He then turned to her with hopeful eyes and a shaky smile._

_Ochako's expression then formed to one of understanding. ''So what do you want to know?'' she asked._

_After taking a few breathes he looked at her. ''As you can tell I like making friends,'' he received a nod. ''but with her it feels different. I just want to know what the best way would be to ask her.'' He said as he looked down. _

''_So basically you like her.'' She said with a grin_

_Though very red he looked at her in the eye ''I'm not sure.'' He said making her look confused. ''to be honest I want to figure out these feelings first. But I do want to get to know her, plus even if it doesn't work out I wouldn't mind being friends'' He said honestly._

_In all honesty this was the first time Izuku experienced these feelings. So he needed to be absolutely sure that these feelings were real and not just some phase. Plus he meant when he said that just being friends would be good enough for him._

_Ochako nodded in understanding with a smile ''Well that's easy then,'' gaining Izuku's full attention. ''just be yourself Deku!'' she stated cheerfully though making Izuku confused._

''_Huh?'' he said with a look of disbelief._

_She giggled at his expression. ''Believe it or not, just being yourself is the best approach to this situation.'' she said knowingly._

_His expression then turned into a one of concern ''But what if I say something wrong?'' he then looked panicked ''or what if I say something stupid, insensitive or even offe-'' Izuku's mini panic attack was interrupted when Ochako grabbed his shoulders._

''_Izuku!'' she said in a semi loud voice snapping him out of his dilemma. _

_With a smile she continued ''You're a good person that cares about others. I should know, I experienced your friendship firsthand.'' She finished with a light chuckle. _

_Izuku significantly calmed down and proceeded to give Ochako a hug. ''That means a lot Ochako, thank you.'' he said as he tightened the hug slightly._

_Ochako eagerly returned the hug with equal gusto. ''Anytime Deku, if you need anymore advice I'm all ears. And don't you worry, I'll keep this to myself.'' She finished_

_Izuku smiled ''Much appreciated buddy.'' As he loosened the hug._

_With big smiles on their faces they separated, they were about to reunite with the others when Izuku stopped while checking his things. He then crouched down and opened his bag to double check. _

_Turning around Ochako looked at him with concern. ''What's wrong Deku?'' she asked in worry._

_Izuku looked up with an embarrassed look on his face. ''Well, I may or may not have forgotten something in the classroom. You guys can go ahead while I go get it.'' He said sheepishly._

''_Are you sure?'' Ochako asked while looking concerned._

_With a nod Izuku answered ''Yeah I'm sure, I've stalled you guys long enough anyway. See you tomorrow!'' he said as he stood up and prepared to go back. _

''_Well okay then, see you tomorrow Deku!'' she said with a wave as she made her way to Iida and Bakugou._

_With a smile on his face Izuku waved his friends goodbye as he made his way back to the classroom. He saw his notebook was right there on the teachers desk. Aizawa must have expected him to return for it. After making sure that everything was indeed where it was supposed to be, he made his way out of the building. _

_On his way down he began thinking of ways to approach Ashido about this. Maybe after classes tomorrow or maybe through a text message. Asking her friends to get her attention would only draw attention to himself. If that happens it could make them both of the targets to teasing that could have an opposite effect on her. _

''_Well either way I need to find the right moment…''he trailed off in his mind when he saw a familiar head of pink hair. It appears Ashido was making her way home and from what Izuku could see, she was alone._

''_Or we could do it now.'' He thought as he shakily tried to catch up with Ashido. _

''_H-Hey, Ashido'' he stuttered out getting her attention._

* * *

_Present Time_

''How about we hang out sometime?'' Izuku's said in a calm tone. But his facial expression betrayed him.

Time seemed to freeze for the both of them. and the long silence only made Izuku scream mentally.

Did he say it wrong? Did it sound desperate? He thought about taking it back but his voiced died in his throat.

In the meantime Mina processed what he asked. She played it back in her head a few times. Her eyes then widened at the realization.

''...Did you just ask me out?'' Shed asked with a shocked and purple face.

Izuku's face also changed color as he scrambled to explain himself. ''No!'' he shouted in slight panic making her confused ''I mean,'' he quickly composed himself ''It's just that I had fun and I wanted to get to know you more.'' He said as he looked away, expecting some sort of negative comment.

''Sure thing.'' She said with a smile making Izuku look at her. The color on her face went back to normal though there was still a bit of lilac on her cheeks.

''R-really?'' The tomato faced hero stammered.

''Yeah, I mean I was actually planning on asking you the same thing.'' She said making Izuku's eyes go wide. She then continued ''I pretty much wanted to know about you more too.'' She ended with a smile.

Izuku expression lit up ''Great! W-well I'll see you around then.'' He said as he prepared to head back home.

''Uhh dude?'' she said making him stop and turn to her with an eyebrow raised.

''Yeah?'' he said with a hint of worry thinking that she changed her mind.

''You didn't really say when or where.'' She said in an amused tone making Izuku pale.

''Oh.'' Was all Izuku said with an embarrassed face.

She giggled at his expression and then added ''How about this,'' gaining Izuku's attention ''We can figure it once we meet each other at the mall during the weekend.'' She proposed.

Izuku then nodded with enthusiasm ''That's a great idea!, I can already tell that this will be fun.'' He ended with a smile. A gesture she returned.

''Oh and by the way.'' She said gaining his attention ''call me Mina'' she ended with a smile.

Though embarrassed he gave a nod.

They then went on their separate ways heading home with big smiles on their faces. Both excited for what's to come on the weekend.

* * *

_The Next Day_

As Izuku rode the train to school, his thoughts drifted to his encounter with Mina yesterday. Just like before he it was fun just talking to her. He spent the remainder of the night thinking about his feelings. By now the thoughts that he had for Mina had developed into a full on crush. Unfortunately, the love struck boy still wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He wasn't evens sure if things will even work out between them.

Exiting the train he made his way to UA while thinking about the situation. Sure he asked her to hangout yesterday, but that didn't mean he had a real plan on what to do.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a dozen reporters in front of UA. They only seemed interested in talking to any UA student or Pro Hero Teacher.

As he made his way through, the reporters didn't even approach him. It seems as though he simply wasn't interesting looking which suited Izuku just fine.

Once he got through he breathed a sigh of relief. ''I don't think I'll ever get used to media attention.'' Izuku said to himself as he glanced back at the mob of reporters.

''You and me both.'' A tired voice said startling Izuku.

Turning around he saw Aizawa looking quite annoyed at the reporters. The mob noticed this and tried to get Aizawa to answer questions. Only for a steel door to appear and keep the reporters out.

Once making sure no one got through the pro turned to Izuku ''Trust me, it's best to keep them out.'' He then gestured to the school ''I should mark others late, but since those vultures are in the way I'll let it pass.''

Izuku nodded and made his way to class.

* * *

_In the classroom_

Izuku sat down at his desk. After a few minutes other students made it and began chatting about the media attention they got. After some time Aizawa then walked in effectively silencing everyone in the room.

''I took the liberty reviewing your mock battles yesterday.'' He said in his usual bored tone that made a few students nervous. ''Bakugou'' Aizawa called gaining the teen's attention. ''This isn't a competition, stop acting like a child and take it seriously. Don't waste your skills on personal things.'' He finished while looking at him in the eye.

''Got it.'' Bakugou said with a nod.

''Iida,'' The glasses wearing teen met the pro's gaze. ''If you have any ideas , make sure you tell your teammate immediately. If you believe its best to stay together then say so. Teamwork is essential in the world of pros, without unity your doomed to fail, understood?'' he finished.

Iida stood up and bowed ''Yes sensei!'' he shouted. The pro's eye twitched while the students sweatdropped at the overzealous teen.

''Ashido,'' The pink teen shrank a bit from the Aizawa's gaze. ''Not too bad, but you need to think for yourself more. Following plans is all good, but you need to pitch in your own ideas as well.''

''Got it teach!'' Mina replied cheerfully only to sweat when the pro hero glared at her. ''E-er I mean yes sensei!'' she corrected in a frightened tone.

The pro hero nodded and turned to Izuku who was patiently waiting for his turn.

''Midoriya,'' Izuku gulped slightly from the gaze. ''Not bad either. You took the battle seriously and used your analysis to defend the bomb the best you could, but you need to learn how to take less damage when in a fight. Keep in mind that staying in the fight could mean a lot in a 'life or death' situation. And not just for you but for others around you as well.''

''Noted.'' Izuku said with a nod.

Aizawa then turned to the class with a serious expression making everyone worried. ''Before anything else, there's something we need to address,'' he said making everyone feel dread. Thinking that's it's another special test.

''We need to select your class president.'' The pro said in total boredom.

''_It's actually a normal school activity!''_ The students collectively thought as they breathed a sigh of relief.

Izuku relaxed on his seat as there was nothing to worry about. Being the class president would essentially mean being someone to follow behind. Though the position did sound appealing, Izuku wasn't sure if he'll even be voted.

The students then raised there hands for the position.

''Ohh! Ohh! I want to be the class president!'' Mina said while jumping to her feet.

''I wanna do it too!'' said Jirou from her seat.

''Who better to choose than _moi_'' says Aoyama while posing.

''Let me take the lead!'' said Kirishima in the manliest way possible.

''VOTE FOR ME YOU FUCKERS!'' I'm sure you know who said that.

''_Welp, at least their sure to want the position.''_ Izuku thought as he put his hand down. He figured that if he wasn't sure to have the position then he wasn't ready to have it. It's best to let others who can handle it have the position.

''Silence please!'' Iida called, causing everyone to quiet down. ''It is a job with the responsibility to lead others.'' He then stood up with a serious expression. ''We should do his democratically and vote to choose who is best to lead.'' He said as he raised his arms in the air.

Tsuyu then tilted her head. ''Is it not to early to have developed trust with one another?''

''Plus we might just vote for ourselves!'' Kirishima added.

Iida wasn't fazed at all and continued ''That is precisely why whoever receives the most votes here, will be the most suitable. '' he finished with his usual arm chops.

He then turned towards to the teacher who was getting ready to have a nap. ''Is that alright Aizawa sense?''

''As long as you get it done.'' He said before lying down.

Everyone was given a piece of paper to write their votes on. Izuku stared at his paper before looking around to see who would be the best to vote. He was about vote for Iida until something caught his eye.

Momo Yaoyorozu was looking tense, she had her fingers crossed while waiting with her eyes closed. With that, his decision was clear. He then placed his vote in the bucket with the others. He could have voted for himself but that felt pointless. Considering that could lessen the chances of someone worthy of leading to lose. Plus he wasn't even sure if he wanted the position.

After the votes were tallied the results made Izuku wide eyed.

''I got 4 votes!?'' Izuku shouted in shock, not expecting to be voted for.

Bakugou then stood up ''The hell!?'' he yelled. ''Who the fuck voted for you!?'' He finished as his body shook.

''Better then voting for you.'' Sero said with a slight chuckle making Bakugou glare at him.

Meanwhile Ochako was looking to the side with a small smile on her face.

''Zero votes…'' Iida said with a gloomy tone.

''You didn't vote for yourself?'' Momo asked in confusion. ''Even though you suggested it.''

A few moments later a nervous looking Izuku and Momo stood side by side in front of the class.

From his sleeping bag Aizawa grunted ''Alright, Midoriya will be the class president and vice president will be Yaoyorozu.'' He finished as he went back to sleep.

''How vexing.'' Yaoyorozu said in an annoyed tone as she looked to the side.

Izuku noticed this and gently tapped Yaoyorozu on the shoulder catching her attention.

''Sorry for making you upset.'' He said apologetically as he bowed a bit surprising her.

She then realized what she said and gained an embarrassed expression ''I should be the one apologizing, I didn't mean to sound bitter.'' She finished with a bow of her own as Izuku looked up in surprise

The two then smiled at each other and shook hands indicating that there were no hard feelings.

* * *

_Cafeteria_

Izuku sat at the lunch table with his friends, they were joined Mina's group of friends as well.

Momo also sat at the table since she and a girl named Jiro were good friends.

''Welp, didn't expect to class president.'' Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head. ''I mean, I didn't expect any votes to be honest.'' He said shocking them.

''I'm sure you'll do great Deku!'' Ochako said a she ate her rice.

''Yeah man!,'' Kirishima said as he clapped Izuku on the shoulder, internally surprised that Izuku didn't move much from the gesture. ''from what I've seen you deserved my vote.'' He finished surprising Izuku.

''You voted for me?'' Izuku said in shock not expecting a vote from the manly teen. They didn't talk much, but Izuku knew he was a good guy.

Kirishima grinned with a nod. ''Yeah,'' he then gestured to Mina '' from what I've heard from my 'horn buddy' here, you're the one who came up with the plan during the battle trial.'' He finished while pumped up.

''He's right,'' Iida said as he ate. ''You not only have great analysis, but you also have a heart of hero. That's why I voted for you.'' He said while giving his friend a smile.

''Ok, that's three votes down,'' Jiro said as she turned to Izuku. ''Did you vote for yourself Midoriya?''

Izuku shook his head ''Actually I didn't vote for myself,'' he said as he looked to a confused Yaoyorozu. ''I voted for Yaoyorozu,'' he said making Yaoyorozu surprised. ''While I was thinking who to vote for, I noticed that she really seemed to want the position. So I thought: 'If she's eager, it means she can do it.' So I voted for her.'' He finished with a smile. While Yaoyorozu looked embarrassed at being seen that way.

He then turned to Iida with an apologetic look. ''I also wanted to vote for Iida, he seemed like a guy who would take the position seriously.'' He then looked at the table ''but Yaoyorozu here seemed more determined so I voted for her in the end.'' He finished with a slight bow towards Iida.

With a smile Iida gestured Izuku to sit back up. ''It's alright!'' he said as he chopped his arms in the air. ''Thank you for having faith in me as well!'' he said as he bowed towards Izuku.

Though a bit embarrassed Momo cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. ''Thank you for having faith in me as well Midoriya, I'll be sure not to waste it.'' She said with a smile.

Izuku waved his hand. ''Please, call be Izuku or Midoriya,'' he said surprising everyone ''all my friends call me that.'' He then grinned as he gestured to Bakugou who enjoying his meal. ''well except for Kacchan he calls me 'Deku'.'' He finished with a grin as Bakugou glared at him.

''YOUR DAMN RIGHT I DO!'' Bakugou shouted as he continued eating making everyone but Izuku sweatdrop.

''Friends?'' Momo said after recovering from the shock.

''Well,'' Izuku said gaining everyone's attention. ''from what I can tell, your all good people so I'm sure we could be good friends'' he said with a bright smile

''_So Bright.''_ Everyone at the table thought.

Meanwhile Bakugou was muttering something about friendship and bullshit.

''If that's the case,'' Momo said gaining Izuku's attention. ''please call me Momo'' she said with a smile as she held out her hand. Izuku nodded with a smile as he shook her hand.

''So if Izuku didn't vote for himself, then where did the other vote come from?'' Jiro said while rubbing her chin.

''I did!'' Mina said as she raised her hands in the air. The gesture made Izuku hide his face from how adorable it was, meanwhile Ochako was internally rolling on the floor from her friend's obvious embarrassment.

Mina noticed his blush and with a grin she continued ''I voted for Midori here because he's the man with the plan!'' she finished as she gave Izuku a double thumbs up.

Doing his best to look at her in the eye he replied ''T-thanks A-A-Ashido'' he stuttered out.

Besides Ochako, everyone else was confused by the sudden demeanor change that Izuku showed.

Mina then narrowed he eyes as she leaned near Izuku ''I thought I told you to call me Mina?'' she said in a sly tone as she playfully punched his arm.

Izuku's face exploded in red from the contact and shakily replied ''S-sorry about that M-Mina.''

Mina's faux expression then turned into a genuine smile. ''It's all good Midori.'' She said while giving Izuku a thumbs up.

Deciding to save her friend Ochako asked ''Iida, are you a rich kid?'' she asked bluntly, making everyone else sweatdrop.

''Rich kid!?'' Iida asked a little shocked before looking away. ''I try to change the way I talk but, I come from a family of heroics. I'm the second the son.'' He said getting everyone's attention. ''Have you ever heard of the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?''

Izuku's eyes sparked to life as huge smile appeared on is face. ''Of course! That's the pro hero whose Tokyo office hired numerous sidekicks!'' he said in excitement. He was about to continue until he noticed everyone staring at him with amused smiles.

Izuku blushed from the staring. ''Sorry its a habit.'' he said in bashful tone as he looked away, making everyone laugh.

''Anyways'' Iida said gaining everyone's attention. ''Ingenium is my big brother!'' he said making everyone shocked.

''Huh, didn't expect someone in our class to be related to a hero.'' Jiro said with a small chuckle.

Recovering from his earlier embarrassment Izuku asked ''So I guess you want to be just like brother then?''

Iida nodded with a smile '' yes, my brother is known for being a great hero who saves people! I want to be just like him.''

Everyone at the table gave Iida a smile from his declaration, even Bakugou looked at Iida with some respect.

The moment was ruined when the Alarms went of startling everyone.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

''The siren!?'' Iida yelled in shock as he and everyone else stood up.

''_**SECURIT LEVEL 3 BREACHED. STUDENTS, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.''**_

With that all the students began rushing towards the exit as result they ended up pushing against each other. This resulted in not only the hallways being flooded with students, but also slowing the evacuation down as well.

Izuku was then pushed against the window and saw that it was the same mob of reporters coming through the gates. _''Its not a villain attack, it's just the press!''_ Izuku thought as he turned around to figure out a plan to calm the crowd.

Just as Izuku figured out a way to tell the students that there wasn't anything to worry about, Izuku saw Tenya in the air. Izuku's confusion was answered when he saw Ochako near where Iida was.

Tenya then used his engines to propel himself down the hall and slammed into the wall. He then begun yelling but it was clear no one herd him or even noticed him above the door.

Izuku decided to give him a hand as he formed a small Gaster blaster above him and aimed it to the ceiling.

Izuku made sure to lower the power as to not blast through the ceiling, though it would leave a burn mark. With that he closed his hand and unleashed a blast with a flash of green.

***ZWOOSSHH***

A brief flash of green lit the hallway accompanied with a sound that startled everyone. Following the source they saw Izuku with his hands in his pockets. The blaster long gone.

With a grin on his face he pointed to Iida who was still stuck to the wall. ''I think you better listen to him.'' He calmly said.

Following his finger the crowd turned to Iida who gave Izuku a look of gratitude before speaking ''It's alright everyone! Just look! It's just the press!''

Once they realized they were not in any danger the students calmed down and began helping others who may have been injured.

All the while Izuku looked at Iida with a smile. He then nodded to himself, his decision being clear.

* * *

_Back the Classroom_

Both Izuku and Momo stood in front of the class. After Iida and his fellow classmates calmed the students down the police arrived to force the reporters off campus. Izuku and Momo wanted to discuss an idea they both agreed on.

''Alrighty, before we start,'' Izuku said gaining everyone's attention.

''First off thank you Iida, Ochako and everyone else who helped calm the lunchroom down.'' He said with a smile earning ones in return.

''Now'' he continued ''I would like to step down as class rep ad have Iida take my place.'' He finished shocking his classmates.

He then raised his hands defensively with a sheepish expression, ''We all saw how he reacted to the situation. He reacted with no hesitation once he figured out the cause. And I'm sure we can all agree that Iida here follows the rules to the letter.''

Everyone was nodding their heads as they saw Izuku's point.

As for Iida, he was taken back by this decision. He was about object until his classmates spoke up.

''You know, I'm ok with that.''

''Do your best!''

''Go for it dude!''

Iida then stood up and looked like he won an awards, ''If the class rep has nominated me, then it cannot be helped.'' He then raised his right hand in the air. ''From this day forth, I, Tenya Iida, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of a class representative.'' He finished making everyone smile.

However while this was happening, UA's principal stood at the ruined gate.

* * *

_The next day_

Aizawa stood in front of the class with another announcement for the them.

''For the foundation skill heroics,'' Aizawa explained as he stood behind his desk. ''you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprising of me, All Might and someone else.''

''What are we going to do exactly?'' Sero asked, unsure what to expect.

''Preparing for disaster relief, from fires to flood. It's essentially rescue training.'' Aizawa announced as he showed the confirmation from the principal.

''Sounds like a rough day for us!'' Denki said, unsure if he should feel happy or scared.

''C'mon bro, this is what being a hero's about! I'm pumped!'' exclaimed Kirishima, who could hardly hold his excitement.

''I'm not done,'' Aizawa said as he pressed a button on a remote. ''As I was saying, its entirely up to each of you whether or not you wear your costume.'' He said as shelves holding their costumes popped out from the side of the room. ''The training grounds is rather far so we'll need to travel by bus. That's all, get ready.''

With that said everyone grabbed their costumes before going to the changing room.

With everyone in their costumes they made there way outside where Iida was directing everyone into the bus. ''Form two lines!'' Iida called while waving at them.

''Uhm Iida?'' Izuku said gaining his attention. ''I don't think it's that kind of bus.'' He said quietly to try and not embarrass his friend.

Unfortunately after looking at the bus Iida shouted. ''Never mind, no need for seating arrangements.'' He called out as everyone boarded the bus.

''There was no point huh~'' Mina laughed as she sat down next to Iida making him sulk a bit. Izuku merely chuckled at the interaction.

The bus then started to move, taking everyone to their destination.

* * *

_Inside the Bus_

Now inside the bus and wearing their costumes, all students began chatting about themselves as no one had been properly introduced.

''I'm Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsuyu and I generally say what's in mind. Izuku…'' she said as she turned to the teen beside her.

''Your quirk is weird.'' She said making Izuku and everyone else laugh.

''Your not the first one to say that.'' Izuku said as he composed himself.

''She's got a point there, not only can you make weapons, but you have enhanced strength as well!,'' Kirishima said with a grin. ''Its super manly when you think about it.'' The redhead then held up his arm and activated his quirk. ''My hardening quirk isn't even near flashy.''

Izuku then glanced at the redhead's arm before shaking his head. ''Your quirk doesn't need to be flashy to be powerful or even useful. Not only can you pack a mean punch, but you can be a shield for civilians.''

Kirishima thought about it before a toothy grin crossed his face. ''A shield huh?, now that's manly!'' he said while pumping his arms.

Seeing an opportunity to have some fun, a mischievous grin formed on Mina's face ''Izuku,'' she said gaining everyone's attention. ''your eyes are really something you know?'' she said in a teasing tone. Her friends can only sigh at her antics. Like everyone else in the bus they expected Izuku to blush and stammer like usual.

What they didn't expect was Izuku to be oblivious to the teasing tone and answer honestly. ''Nah,'' he said with a smile surprising everyone. ''sure my eyes are pretty neat, but there nothing compared to yours Mina,'' he said honestly as he turned his head towards the window, oblivious to everyone's wide eyes or Mina's purple face.

Meanwhile no one noticed a big smile on Ochako's face. _''He's being smooth and doesn't even know it!''_ she thought with a big smile at her friend's oblivious points.

Mina was stunned from the sudden compliment.

''_W-wow never thought I'd hear someone say that about my eyes…''_Mina thought as she looked out the window trying to hide her blushing face. Throughout her life when someone commented about her eyes they would usually be creeped out or would say inappropriate things about it.

Izuku then turned to face them not noticing Mina hiding her face. ''But yeah, my eyes do light up when I use my quirk. So I can see what you mean.

Snapping out of his shock Aoyama flipped his hair. ''Your eyes may shine, but my Naval Laser outshines it.'' He bragged with a smile on his face. This seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and continued as if nothing happened.

Izuku then turned to him with a curious expression. ''But…doesn't that make your stomach hurt?'' he said making Aoyama sulk.

''If were talking about strong and flashy, you can't forget to mention Todoroki and Bakugou!'' Kirishima said as he glanced at the two.

''Bakugou's always angry and cursing, so I don't think he'll be popular.'' Tsuyu said without hesitation making Izuku laugh out loud.

''FUCK OFF!'' Bakugou yelled as he glared at Tsuyu.

Tsuyu wasn't fazed and pointed to Bakugou with a tongue sticking out. ''See?'' she said making Izuku laugh harder.

After calming down Izuku decided to throw a bone for Bakugou ''You never know Tsuyu, some people may see his personality as something awesome.'' He said with a grin.

''Don't praise me you, FUCKING BONEHEAD!'' Bakugou yelled at Izuku.

Izuku wasn't even fazed and replied ''Real original explosion boy.'' He said making Kirishima and others laugh.

''How vulgar.'' Momo said as she covered her mouth with a disgusted face.

Ochako on the other hand was laughing up a storm. ''But it's funny!''

Aizawa unzipped his sleeping bag and glanced back with a bored face. ''We're almost there, settle down.''

''Yes sir!'' everyone said.

* * *

_USJ_

Entering the USJ building, the students were immediately greeted by the Spacer Hero:13.

''It's the Space hero No. 13!'' Izuku said in excitement with stars in his eyes.

''Wow! I've always liked No. 13!'' Ochako said while bouncing up and down.

Aizawa then approached the space hero ''Where's All Might?'' he asked in a bored tone.

Izuku wasn't able to hear the conversation, but when 13 held up three fingers, Izuku immediately understood that All Might must have reached his limit for the day.

13 then turned to the students ''Anyway, as some of you may be aware my quirk is called 'Black Hole'. Once something is sucked in it turns into dust. It may be good for rescue situations but...it can also kill.'' She said in a serious tone making everyone quiet.

Izuku couldn't help but think about his quirk. If he wasn't careful, someone could get killed from his quirk. Whether from friendly fire from his cannons or a mishap with levitation powers. Taking someone's life, accident or not was something that Izuku didn't want himself or anyone else to experience.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something enter his sensory field. He then turned towards the main plaza of the facility. Where purple mist started to appear.

''Sensei…'' Izuku trailed off with a cautious tone as he summoned a bone club grabbing everyone's attention. Upon seeing the weapon, his classmates became tense.

Aizawa then followed Izuku's gaze only for his eyes to widen. ''Huddle together and don't move!" Aizawa yelled as he stood next to Izuku at the top of the stairs. ''13, protect the students.''

Looking down Izuku saw a lot of villains coming out of the mist. After a moment, a hand reached out of the portal. A man then slowly emerged, he had pale blue hair and a mostly black outfit. He had a hand mask on his face, only revealing his blood lust filled eyes. He was also covered in hands.

Following the blue haired man was a hulking , dark blue, humanoid looking creature. He looked as big as All Might. He wore shorts and knee guards. He had a brain exposed with Beak filled with sharp teeth.

After they both exited, the portal closed and turned into a villain as well. His body was made of dark purple smoke and he had bright yellow eyes.

''Is this part of training?'' Kirishima asked while looking down.

''Stay back!'' Aizawa shouted as he put his goggles on. ''Those are villains!''

With that statement, everyone became tense and grouped up.

''Where's All Might…'' The lead villain with several hands said. ''We went through all this trouble, only for him not to be here…'' he said in clear disappointment. ''I wonder if he'll show up if we kill some kids?'' he asked in a carefree tone. Making Izuku grip his weapon tighter.

Aizawa stepped at the top of the steps with a glare on his face, ''13 start the evacuation! Try to contact the school while you're at it.'' He then looked back to Kaminari. ''You too! Try and call for help!'' he said making the blond nod.

With that Aizawa leaped down the stairs and started fighting the villains. Taking them out one at the time. Erasing quirks left and right with no signs of stopping. Despite being outnumbered and out powered, Aizawa was pushing the villains back with near ease. Even if his quirk didn't work on some villains he had the skills to back him up.

Izuku then snapped out of is amazement and started to move to the entrance with the others.

''I'm afraid I can't allow that.'' The mist villain announced as he appeared in front of the class cutting them off from the exit.

''We are the League of Villains.'' He said in a formal tone.

Before the villain could continue Bakugou and Kirishima rushed at the villain. Following their lead Izuku sent his bone club at high speeds.

Before Bakugou and Kirishima could reach the villain the bone made contact. Izuku heard the sound of metal being hit and a grunt of pain coming from the villain. Following up the attack Bakugou threw a powerful explosion while Kirishima used his hardening quirk to punch the villain.

During the explosion Izuku's eyes widened at the realization. _''So he does have a body, that means I could hit him with…''_ Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when the smoke began to clear.

Once the smoke cleared it was revealed that the villain was completely fine.

''urgh..FOOLS!'' the villain said with a bit of a strain from the bone attack, before making his move.

Suddenly the smoky substance started spreading around. In a bit of panic Izuku used his levitation powers to save whoever he could from the mist. Including Ochako, Mina and Iida who looked at him with surprised expressions before turning into ones of horror.

"Izuku!'' Mina yelled in pure terror.

Izuku then turned to see the portal covering him.

''Crud!'' was the last thing Izuku said before he was transported.

* * *

_Flood Zone_

Izuku found himself falling to large body of water.

On instinct Izuku summoned a medium sized Gaster Blaster and rode on top of it. Once on board he began taking in his surroundings, to his left he can see a boat where Tsuyu and Mineta were watching him. From what he can see its seems Tsuyu was going to assist him should he have fallen in the water. Not wasting any time Izuku went for the boat.

On his way to the boat, a villain burst out of the water, ''Your chum!''

Izuku then summoned a bone club and smacked the villain across the face sending him crashing to the water. Once making sure the villain was out of commission Izuku made his way to the boat again.

Upon arriving he hopped off the blaster and made it disappear.

''Tsuyu, Mineta! Boy am I glad to see you.'' Izuku said with a big smile.

''You seemed to be fine,'' she said with a small smile ''though were still in a tight spot.''

A serious look crossed Izuku's face as he looked over to the side where dozens of villains were surrounding the boat.

''It seems their here to kill All Might.'' Izuku said calmly but inside he was nervous. The thought of villains having a trump card against All Might was terrifying to say the least.

Mineta then freaked out. ''But that's impossible! There's no way they'd kill All Might.'' The short teen said while pointing to Izuku.

''Mineta'', Tsuyu said grabbing everyone's attention. ''They must have a way to kill him. Otherwise what would be the point of being here?''

Izuku nodded ''She's right you know, you'd have to be insane to go here unless you had an ace up your sleeve.'' He finished making Mineta more scared than ever.

There discussion was interrupted when the boat started rocking back and forth. Looking down the villains tore a hole on the side of ship and waited for the entire thing to sink.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen once the boat completely sunk. With that thought Mineta was shaking while the other two students tensed. However from what Izuku could see they still had some time to plan before the boat completely sinks.

''Clocks ticking,'' Izuku said as he turned to his classmates with his eyes flared up ''right now we need to get out of here and regroup with the others,'' He then looked at the villain ''and to do that we need to fight.''

Tsuyu nodded while Mineta was still panicking.

''If it makes you feel any better Mineta, we have our own ace up our sleeve.'' Izuku said with a grin surprising the two. ''If they planned on separating us they would have placed Tsuyu somewhere else other than the flood zone.'' He finished making the two's eyes widen.

''But that would mean…they don't know our quirks.'' Mineta said in disbelief.

Izuku nodded with a thumbs up ''Bingo!,'' his grin grew wider ''and since they don't know our quirks the villains down there will be too cautious to make any move.'' He said as he crouched down ''with the element of surprise we just need to make a plan and their done for.''

Once the two crouched next to him, Izuku turned to Tsuyu ''I believe its best to start explaining our quirks, that way we'll have more to work with.'' he said making Tsuyu nod.

''My quirk is called 'Frog', it's a mutant type. I can leap high, climb walls and my tongue can stretch to a length of 20 meters. I can also secrete stomach acid by taking my stomach out.'' She said with her usual expression.

A blush formed on Mineta's face ''Secre-AH!'' before he could make a lewd comment, an energized bone was in front of his face. Following the bone he saw Izuku with a smile, but you can tell there was malicious intent.

''Please respect women.'' Izuku said simply earning a frightened nod from the teen.

Though shocked that the normally calm student can make that kind of expression Tsuyu replied ''Much appreciated Izuku.'' She said with a smile.

With a nod and a smile of his own Izuku started ''Moving on'' as he made the club disappear ''my quirk is called 'Energized Bones'. It allows me to not only increase my strength and speed. But allows me to make weapons as well. However if I overdo it, I'll end up either hurting myself or exhausting myself. I also have a sensory field, that's how I noticed the villains immediately from when we were on the stairs.'' Izuku finished while taking a breath.

''_Weird''_ both students thought, having an idea what they were thinking Izuku chuckled.

Both teens then turned to Mineta.

The purple hair teen reached up and plucked one of the balls from his head and placed it on the wall.

''My quirk is called Pop-OFF, a mutant type. Their super sticky an depending on my health level; they stay sticky for as long as a day.'' He then taped his hair. ''A new one will grow the moment one is plucked, but if I pluck too much I'll start to bleed. I'm also immune to their stickiness ad they just end up becoming bouncy when I touch them.'' He finished explaining.

Izuku nodded ''Interesting,'' he said making Mineta surprised ''I believe your quirk is useful for this particular situation.'' He said with a mischievous grin. Making the two confused.

''What do you mean?'' Mineta said in confusion.

Izuku smiled ''I have a plan,'' he said shocking the two. ''I'm going to create a whirlpool below and scatter the villains'' he then turned to Mineta ''While that's happening I need you to throw your quirk, the current should carry them towards the villains trapping them in the center.'' He finished leaving the two speechless.

''_Damn he's cool…'' _Mineta screamed in his head.

Although one thing still confused Tsuyu ''But Izuku,'' she said gaining his attention ''how are you going to make a whirlpool?'' she asked

With a grin on his face Izuku snapped his fingers and came a medium sized blaster behind him. ''With this.'' He said while pointing a thumb towards the blaster. ''I'll ride this in the air and blast them, while you and Mineta carry out the plan.'' He as he got on the blaster.

''But what about you?'' Tsuyu asked in worry remembering that he could exhaust himself.

Izuku just shrugged his shoulders ''I'll just meet you by the shore.'' He said simply. The two wanted to ask how but they were wasting time as it is.

With a simultaneous nod, the plan went into action.

Izuku went into the air on top of the Gaster Blaster surprising the villains below.

''The hell is that?''

''Is he leaving his classmates?''

''After him!, the rest of you keep an eye on the other two!'' The group leader said.

They didn't get a chance to follow any orders as Izuku charged 5% Full Cowl and jumped in the air. While in the air Izuku aimed the blaster downwards. The blaster then formed a ball of energy as it begun charging.

From below the villain's eyes widened at the realization and started moving.

''Incoming!''

''Spread out or you'll-

Closing his hand the blaster fired, sending a large energy beam to the water below.

_***ZWOOOSSHH* **_

A giant explosion of water was caused. At the same time Tsuyu jumped off with Mineta, the short teen then threw his balls into the water around the villains.

The villains were pushed around by the waves causing the purple balls to stick to them. As the water started to form around the impact area, the villains were dragged in and became stuck due to the balls.

* * *

_Flood Zone Shoreline_

Once they made their way to shore, the two then began looking for Izuku. While they were in the air they didn't see Izuku land or anything.

''Hey'' a voice came from behind startling them.

Turning around they saw Izuku with his hand in his pockets.

''_How does he keep doing that?''_ both students thought.

Izuku chuckled and continued ''We need to help the others by the entrance, I'm certain that the villain with the teleportation quirk will be there.'' He ended in a serious tone.

''But how do we get there without being spotted?'' Tsuyu said with a head tilt.

Snapping his fingers Izuku summoned a Larger Gaster Blaster. He then turned to the two ''We'll ride this blaster of to the side so that no on within the Plaza can see it. By now Aizawa sensei is fighting for us and the last thing we need to do is distract him. Once we regroup with the others we can plan on helping Aizawa next.'' He finished making the two nod.

With that the three boarded the blaster and made their way to the entrance.

* * *

_USJ Entrance_

Upon arriving the students were met with a grim scene, 13 laid face first on the ground with his suit destroyed. Surrounding the wounded hero were the remaining students who weren't teleported, trying their best to help with the injured pro.

Upon dismounting the blaster the trio were immediately noticed by the other students. Ochako then came rushing to Izuku with tears in her eyes.

''Izuku, you're ok!'' she said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him.

With a smile of his own Izuku returned the hug ''I'm glad you guys are fine too.'' He then looked over to 13 with a grim expression ''Is she...?''

Ochako then let go of the hug and shook her head ''No, she's just unconscious.'' She said with a tired smile.

As they all grouped together, Izuku noticed that someone is missing. ''Where's Iida?'' he asked while looking around.

''We managed to help him escape and call for backup.'' Mina chimed in with a smile. With him returning the gesture.

''I'm glad your ok too.'' He said with a genuine smile.

Mina looked away with a bit of lilac on her cheeks. ''Y-yeah you too.'' She said with a small smile.

The moment was interrupted when everyone heard Aizawa's scream accompanied by maniacal laughter. Acting fast the students went to the edge of the stairs and was stunned at what they saw.

Many villains were laid unconscious on the ground, others were about to wake up. But that wasn't the most shocking part, Aizawa was pinned on the ground by the hulking creature with both of his arms broken and his face was bleeding from being slammed on the concrete. And at the other side was the hand villain laughing with glee.

He then noticed the scared students watching and with sadistic smile he said ''How perfect we have an audience!'' he said with a creepy tone sending shivers to everyone's spine.

Taking a step forward he gestured to the beast ''Allow me to introduce to you….**Nomu, the bioengineered Anti-Symbol of Peace!''** he announced making the students tremble in fear.

From the top of the stairs Izuku stared at the creature with wide eyes. _''So that's how they'll do it…''_ Izuku thought as he began analyzing the creature. If this creature was specifically made to kill All Might then it was clear that the situation was more dire than he realized. He then turned to his classmates to see their scared expressions. His eyes then landed on Mina.

_''If that creature attacks my friends then…''_ With that thought Izuku's eyes hardened as he stared at the villains while charging 5% full Cowl throughout his body.

* * *

_USJ PLAZA_

The mist villain appeared beside the hand villain ''Tomura Shigaraki, I have returned.'' He said

The villain revealed to be Tomura turned to the mist villain. ''Kurogiri…Have you killed Thirteen?''

''He's incapacitated, but that's not the only thing. One of the kids escaped and went to call for the pros.'' Kurogiri explained making Tomura scratch his own neck.

''If you weren't our ticket out of here I'd kill you on the spot,'' he said as he slowly stopped scratching his neck. ''Fortunately for you, we sent over a dozen decoys all over the city, it will take some time before any pros arrive.'' Tomura said in a somewhat calm but crazed tone.

''But before that.'' He then turned to Nomu who was still holding Aizawa down, patiently waiting for his master's command. ''Nomu'' the creature turned its head. ''put him flat on his back.'' He commanded with a wicked grin on his face.

The creature complied and placed the hero on his back.

Aizawa was currently to injured to move and even if he erased the creatures quirk, the monster was still unnaturally strong without it.

''It's time to set an example,'' Tomura said as he looked to the students who were scared under his gaze. ''let's show these kids what happens when they play hero.'' He said as he cackled.

Up in the stairs the students were all screaming for Aizawa to get up but to no avail. Some even wanted to jump in there and save him but were too scared to move.

But amidst the hysteria no one noticed a brief flash of green light that appeared beside them.

''Nomu, CRUSH HIM!'' Tomura ordered

The creature then raised its hands before bringing them down in a quick swing. The impact caused a large cloud of dust and released a massive shockwave.

* * *

_USJ STAIRS_

The students were horrified by what they have seen, a big hulking creature just crushed a pro hero before their eyes.

''N-no'' Ochako said as she fell to her knees.

''H-he's..'' Sato said as he looked away, not believing what he's seeing.

Tsuyu covered her mouth with both hands as she stared with wide eyes.

''T-this is bad!'' Mina cried. ''There has to be something that we can….''she trailed of as she turned to her right to see Aizawa's injured body laying there.

''Sensei!'' she screamed as she went over to help the fallen teacher. The students snapped our of their grief and rushed to his side.

''But how is this possible?'' Sero said while he knelt down and produced tape for the wounds.

While they were treating the wounded pro, Ochako then noticed someone missing. ''Where's Deku?'' she voiced her concern.

''He was right beside me...'' Mina trailed off ''...before Aizawa showed up.'' She finished with her eyes widening in realization.

Everyone's eyes widened as well, coming to the same conclusion. They then rushed to the edge of the stairs while taking care of the injured pros, to confirm their suspicions.

* * *

_Back at the Plaza_

Tomura Shigaraki was stunned.

When the dust cleared he was expecting to see the pro splattered across the ground. He expected the students to cry in anguish as they look at their teacher's remains. He expected a dead All Might by the end of the day.

What he didn't expect was to see no sign of the hero and Nomu with its arms stuck to the ground trying to free itself.

''Heya'' a calm voice said alerting the villain.

Looking towards the origin of the sound he was met with a strange sight.

Standing in front of the stairs was a teen with wearing a green hoodie with his hands in his pocket. From what Shigaraki could tell he didn't really have anything special on him. Normally any villain would ignore this but Shigaraki thought differently, the fact that teen had a calm appearance. Made Shigaraki feel a bit tense.

But what made Shigaraki angry was the grin that the teen had. That smile, that damned smile reminded him of All Might.

With that angry thought he called out ''Nomu get back here!'' he commanded. The beast complied and stood right next to him.

Tomura then turned to Kurogiri who was also confused with the teen's appearance, ''Kuro-'' his orders were interrupted when Kurogiri was suddenly covered in a green glow and was slammed face first to the ground knocking him out.

Turning with wide eyes, Tomura saw that the teen had a hand stretch out with his eyes glowing with intensity.

Putting his hand back in his pocket, Izuku then turned his head to the side confusing Tomura, following his gaze he saw that Izuku was looking at the skylight.

Thinking that Izuku must be stalling for time, Tomura was about give Nomu the kill order until Izuku spoke.

''You know,'' Izuku suddenly said gaining Shigaraki's attention ''it's a beautiful day outside.'' He said calmly making Shigaraki confused.

With a grin on his face, Izuku turned his head to face Tomura with his eyes closed. ''Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…and on days like these...villains like you...''he trailed off

He then opened his eyes revealing that the white parts of his eyes were now black and the only things you could see where the glow of his emerald eyes. **(Basically sans' powered up eyes but green.)**

''Should be rotting in jail.'' With a grin on his face, he finished with an eerily calm voice.

Tomura Shigaraki didn't know why, but he had a nagging feeling at the back of his head.

_A feeling that he was going to have a bad time…_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And so it begins!**

**1.** For those who expected 'burning in hell' sorry to disappoint, but it doesn't sound hero like.

**2\. **I decided to make Iida the class president, since the story will somewhat follow the flow of the cannon story.

**3.** Sorry for cutting out some of the original scenes, I mostly did it to save time.

**4\. **To be honest I don't know how to proceed with this battle. but I'll do what I can.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	6. Chapter 6:Bad Time for the Villains

**Authors Note:** If you know your stuff, you may find some Undertale and Glitchtale references.

* * *

_At the top of the stairs before the Bad Time_

''Should be rotting in jail…''

The students were taken back by the statement that Izuku made. But it wasn't just that, it was the way he delivered it that took them by surprise. The eerily calm tone that he delivered it.

''W-woah, didn't think Midoriya could be so intense.'' Sero stated with a gulp, making most of them nod.

Other students stayed by their teachers side, making sure they were protected from any sneak attacks or accidentally getting caught in the crossfire of the impending battle.

From where she was standing Ochako could only stand in frustration. Her best friend was standing there, standing in defiance against seemingly impossible odds without fear. She could only hope for a number of scenarios.

Either Izuku defeats the villains or Iida makes it back in time with reinforcements.

''_Please hurry Iida.''_ Ochako thought with clenched fists. Unbeknownst to Ochako, her classmates were having similar thoughts about the standoff.

They didn't know Izuku personally like his friends, but from what they heard from their fellow peers, he was a good guy with a heart of gold.

But everyone's worries were nothing compared to the pink teen standing next to Ochako.

Mina was scared out of her mind.

She knew that Izuku was incredibly strong, she had a front row seat to what he could do during the battle trials. But after hearing Tomura say that Nomu was created to _specifically_ fight All Might. She concluded that there was only so much that Izuku could do against the monster.

She didn't know why, but the thought of Izuku being hurt, caused more harm to herself than anything. Sure he was a nice guy and had a strong drive to be a hero, possibly the strongest drive in class. But it wasn't like they were together.

So why does it hurt so much?

She then turned her attention to the intense stare down below.

''_Izuku…''_She thought in worry as she placed her hands together.

* * *

_USJ PLAZA_

Snapping out of his shock, Tomura's eyes narrowed at the teen before him. Sure that statement was something else, but he still had Nomu. The creature was created to rival All Might so there was really nothing to worry about.

In the meantime Izuku was keeping an eye on the creature standing next to it's master. Looking at the Nomu's blank eyes, it was clear that the creature didn't have a will of his own. Which lead to the conclusion, that he wouldn't make a move without being given an order from Shigaraki.

''_Hmm I wonder what else he can do?''_ Izuku thought as he remembered the damage done to Aizawa. Sure he didn't see it for himself, but he can guess he had super strength. But he had a feeling that the villains had more tricks up their sleeves. Considering Nomu was made to face the Number 1 Hero.

''_Better test it out.''_ Izuku thought as he brought his right hand out of his pocket. This action made Tomura go on high alert as to not having an idea what Izuku could do.

Charging 5% Full Cowl, Izuku waved his hand sending 6 bones flying towards the behemoth. The bones hit their marks, creating small shock waves with each hit. But to Izuku's surprise, Nomu just stood as the bones hit, bouncing off after making contact.

After snapping out of his surprise, Tomura laughed ''Nomu has shock absorption, your bones won't do anything against him. The best thing you can do is gouge out his flesh.'' He finished smugly.

''_Thanks for the info facepalm.''_ Izuku thought as he began formulating a plan. Bone clubs are no good in this situation and having a full on fistfight without having better control of One For All is out of the question.

He then looked at Nomu again. _''Swords, Spears and Blasters it is.''_ Izuku thought before his eyes suddenly widened. A big grin then formed onto his face, as his plan was clear.

''Nomu'' Tomura called out making the beast turn to him. ''Kill him.'' He ordered.

With that, the beast let out a mighty roar as he charged towards Izuku, who had a big grin on his face making Tomura confused.

As the beast got closer Izuku made his move.

Removing both hands from his pockets Izuku charged 5% Full Cowl and lifted Nomu off the ground a few feet using his psychokinesis. Before slamming him to the ground on his back.

*THUD*

Pointed bones then sprouted from the ground impaling the creature through its chest making the Nomu growl in pain. Not wasting anytime, Izuku snapped his fingers making 4 medium sized Gaster Blasters appear.

The blasters then hovered their way to the downed Nomu and formed an X formation and proceeded to blast the grounded behemoth.

***ZWOOOSHH***

They changed their position and formed a cross formation and proceeded to fire again.

***ZWOOOSHH***

Finally they split into two groups and went to either side to unleash one more blast.

***ZWOOOSHH***

All in 6 seconds. **(I based the time from Jacksepticeye's Undertale Video)**

By the end of the assault Nomu was burnt and unresponsive. The bones that impaled him and the blasters that attacked him long gone.

…

…

''…'' The students on top of the stairs were speechless and Mineta promptly fainted after few seconds.

''_What…just…happened…?''_ Tomura thought with wide eyes as he stared at the fallen creation. He then glared at Izuku who was standing there without even looking tired.

There was a long deafening silence until Izuku spoke up.

…

''Huh.'' He said after a while ''Always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first.'' He said with a shrug.

This made Tomura go ballistic as he began scratching his neck. ''No! Y-YOU CHEATED!'' he shouted as he started running towards Izuku. Not noticing that Nomu's finger began twitching.

Izuku could have sworn that Tomura had a speed quirk since he was already in front of him before he could blink.

Once close enough, Tomura then went for a grab at Izuku's neck. Feeling that something bad would happen if he came in contact with that, Izuku jumped over and landed behind Tomura. With a growl Tomura turned around and went to grab him again. Only this time, Izuku made a bone club and tried swinging it at Tomura's head.

With quick reflexes, Tomura grabbed the club and stared at Izuku with killer intent.

''I'll Kill You…'' he said in a crazed voice as the bone started decaying making Izuku's eyes widen.

Izuku then sprouted bones from the ground separating the two.

For good measure, Izuku used his psychokinesis to push Shigaraki further back until he ended up next to the unconscious Kurogiri.

Once he got his bearings, Tomura glared at Izuku. ''You can't dodge forever, you'll slip up and when you do…'' he didn't need to finish his sentence as he pointed towards the remains of what used to be Izuku's bone club.

''_So that's what happened to Aizawa's arm…''_ Izuku thought as he remembered seeing his teacher's arm when he rescued him earlier. He had a feeling that Nomu didn't cause the damage considering that it appeared to only have super strength.

Izuku then went into his fighting stance as he made another bone club. ''Give it your best shot, Facepalm.'' He joked seriously.

Tomura glared at him before chuckling a bit ''Oh a comedian now are we?'' he said as he got into a running stance, giving off an aura of bloodlust. ''We'll see who's laughing when I turn you into du-'' Tomura's threat was interrupted when he and Izuku heard a voice.

''**Grraughh…''**

**[BNHA OST ''Villains Theme'' Plays]**

Turning their heads to the sound, they saw Nomu stand up again. With all the burn marks and stab wounds long gone.

Izuku could only stare with wide eyes as he charged 5% Full Cowl through his body again.

Tomura blinked a few times before laughing maniacally. ''I can't believe I forgot about that.'' He said as he made his way beside the newly formed Nomu.

Izuku then eyed the two as he got into a fighting stance. ''I thought his quirk was shock absorption!?'' he said with shock in his voice.

With folded hands, Shigaraki spoke. ''I didn't say that was _all_ he had,'' he then gestured to Nomu ''he also has super regeneration, Nomu has been modified to take All Might at 100%.'' He finished making Izuku sweat a bit.

''_He really was made to fight All Might, if he fought him with the way he was now then…''_ Izuku didn't even want to finish that last thought. If the Symbol Of Peace was killed off, then it would cause massive hysteria. The villains could use that to their advantage and basically cause as much damage as they want.

''Go, Nomu.'' Tomura commanded.

The Nomu then made his way towards Izuku at breakneck speeds. Before he could blink, Nomu was already in front of him with a fist raised.

''_So Fast!''_ Izuku thought as he quickly made two top halves of Gaster Blasters to act as shields against the incoming hit. While at the same putting his arms up to protect himself further.

The shields were instantly destroyed as Nomu's fist punched through them and me contact with Izuku's arms. Though the momentum of the Fist was slightly effected, the impact was still strong enough to send Izuku crashing down making a small crater.

*CRASH*

Tomura Shigaraki was laughing at the sight.

''_All bark with no bite.''_ He thought as the brat with a strange quirk was finally crushed.

And now there was only one thing to do.

**[Song stops]**

After seeing that there was no movement coming from the small crater, Tomura made his move.

''Nomu,'' he called out making the beast turn its head towards him **''deal with the children.'' **he ordered with pure malice.

Nomu then looked at the rest of the students and growled, flexing its massive arms threateningly. Afterwards, it started making it's way tot he frightened students.

* * *

_USJ STAIRS_

''IZUKU NO!'' Ochako cried out as she tried to run to her fallen friend, only to be stopped when Sato grabbed both of her arms.

Sato rapidly shook his head ''URARAKA DON'T DO IT!'' he begged as he gripped her tighter. Truthfully he wanted to go down there too, but it was just too dangerous at the moment.

''G-Guys?'' Sero called out in a shaky tone gaining everyone's attention. ''I-I t-think we h-have a b-bigger problem.'' He said as he looked to the base of the stairs.

Speaking of danger.

The students then made their way towards the edge of the stairs to see the Nomu marching towards them. They instinctively formed a protective stance to defend the fallen teachers. But after seeing what the creature could do, they couldn't help but shake a bit in fear.

During the battle, they couldn't help but feel helpless as one of their own faced impossible odds by himself. They were left speechless as the Nomu was seemingly defeated with relative ease. But as the creature stood up, their hopes were left in a fragile state.

But when Izuku was smashed into the crater, it was as if, a burning light within them was extinguished. And was replaced by a strong sense of dread and despair. But despite the odds against them, here they stood against the behemoth. For a hero must never give in, no matter the odds.

Mina was a different story as she stood next to Ochako.

She couldn't take it. Izuku who not only saved her, but risked his life to protect everyone else, ended up being killed. Even though Izuku was the one who was crushed, she was the one that felt the more defeated.

With tears flowing from her eyes, Mina gathered all the courage she could muster before…

''**IZUKU!''** Mina cried out, letting her voice echo through the entire plaza.

* * *

_In the Crater_

Lying in the center of the crater was Izuku's body, battered from the impact and motionless.

From where he laid, Izuku could hear Nomu walking away from him, accompanied by Tomura's maniacal laughter.

His mind kept telling him to get up and fight, but his body said otherwise.

His body was in so much pain that he couldn't muster the strength to move or even open his eyes.

His arms were no exception, though he could still feel them. Indicating that his arms were not lost.

''urgh…''was the only sound he could make as he tried and failed to move.

''_somehow with just one hit…I'm already...''_

''_Mother…Temmie...All Might...Everyone…''_

''_Just like that I…..I've failed you...''_ was his last thought as he began blacking out.

Izuku was beginning to lose consciousness, but as he was about to fall into the abyss.

He couldn't help but think about what was important to him, accompanied by the sounds of his heartbeat.

*Ba-Bump*

_Izuku having a group hug with Inko and Temmie. All with happy expressions on their faces. _

*Ba-bump*

_Izuku with tearful eyes standing in front of a skinny All Might._

''_They say the best heroes have one thing in common: their bodies moved on their own, without a moment of hesitation.'' All Might said in a proud voice._

_He then pointed to Izuku ''You, young Midoriya are no exception to this. I can say without a doubt, that you will be a great hero.'' All Might finished making Izuku's tears flow freely._

*Ba-Bump*

_Izuku and his classmates sitting together at the cafeteria._

''_Friends?'' Momo asked in confusion._

''_Well, from what I can tell, your all good people so I'm sure we could be good friends.'' he said happily making them smile._

*Ba-Bump*

_Mina and Izuku talking together with smiles on their faces._

*Ba-Bump*

''**IZUKU!''** Mina's voice echoed through the entire USJ.

Izuku's body twitched as his left eye opened slightly with a flickering shine in it.

…

…

''_No.''_ he began to stir.

''_If I let you past me then….you'll destroy everyone, won't you?'' _he clenched his fists.

''_Everyone's hopes. Everyone's Dreams. Vanquished in an instant.'' _He clenched his jaw.

''_But I…_.'' his left eye now fully opened.

**''Won't let that happen.''** Izuku said in a low voice as his left eye flared up.

* * *

_USJ PLAZA_

''Your friend can't save you know.'' Tomura said in a sickeningly smug tone as he stood next to the unconscious Kurogiri.

''Nomu! Kill them now!'' he yelled in insane fury.

The beast then growled at the students making them go pale. It then marched in a faster pace before suddenly stopping at the middle of the stairs. A few seconds passed and the monster still didn't move.

''What are you waiting for….KILL THEM!'' the villain shouted in anger, but the beast still did not move from his spot. Confusing everyone.

They were all surprised when Nomu started shaking violently as it growled. It became apparent that the behemoth WAS trying to fulfill its order but was being stopped by something. The ground below it began forming cracks from its efforts to escape.

Mina was staring in confusion as Nomu was being held in place by seemingly nothing. But then upon closer inspection, she noticed something. Nomu was covered in a faint glow, but that wasn't what she focused on. Rather, it was the color of the glow that caught her attention.

''Green?'' she said aloud making all her classmates turn to her in confusion, before looking at Nomu again with focused eyes.

After connecting the dots, all of their eyes widened as they turned to where crater was. Once their eyes landed on the crater, their eyes widened further from what they saw.

It shouldn't be possible.

Tomura noticed the students looking at something and followed their gaze. Only for his own eyes to widen at what or rather _who_ was standing in front of the crater.

There standing in front of the crater, was a battered Izuku with his left hand extended with an open palm. His right arm appeared to be heavily damaged with blood dripping from it, but otherwise responsive. His legs were standing strong despite the damage it had. His face have a few bruises with the right eye being closed, while a line of blood was running down the right side of his face from a cut on his head. His left eye though, was wide open with an intense emerald glow.

His Hoodie and pants were a bit torn up with a bit of blood on them. His scarf and shoes however were dirtied but otherwise still in good condition.

but that wasn't the only thing they could see…

He had a bloody grin on his face.

Tomura then furiously scratched his neck ''IMPOSSIBLE!,'' he roared in disbelief before pointing to Izuku ''You should be dead!'' he finished with a snarl.

Izuku's grin widened ''Heh. Well your gonna have to try a little harder than THAT.'' He finished as he made a bone blade.

His eye then flared up as he charged 15% Full Cowl through his body. With the added boost, he increased his grip on Nomu. However even with the extra power, holding the behemoth proved harder still. If it weren't for his quirk, then his bones would have crumbled from the amount of power and force that's being applied to it.

''_If I keep holding him, my arm will end up being torn off.'' _Izuku thought with clenched jaw, as the beast continued to struggle.

With a mighty roar, Izuku lifted Nomu off its feet and flung him towards Shigaraki who jumped away from the flying creation.

Turning back to the stairs, Shigaraki could only growl as Izuku stood between him and the helpless students.

''Nomu, come here.'' Tomura commanded with frustration evident in his voice.

In a blink of an eye, the Nomu was by it's master's side again. Though looking a bit annoyed itself.

Turning back his attention to Izuku, Tomura's exprssion turned killer. **''Why don't you just die!''** he shouted in fury.

Izuku wasn't fazed from the rage and went into a fighting stance. ''well,'' he finally said, gaining everyone's attention. ''here's a better question.'' He continued as a grin formed on his face.

''Do you wanna have a bad time?'' he asked in calm tone as he formed another bone blade.

Tomura was taken back by the sudden counter question. He wouldn't admit it, but that statement made Tomura reconsider his next move a bit. And the fact that Izuku said it in a calm tone didn't help.

He shook his head from those thought and turned to Nomu. ''Nomu, **don't hold back.**'' He commanded with seriousness.

With a growl, Nomu's muscles bulged as it readied itself for the final showdown.

''Nomu,'' surprisingly Izuku was the one who called the beast. Everyone was confused by this, what would the green hero even say to a mindless beast.

The beast didn't stop preparing itself, but it growled signifying it at least heard Izuku calling him.

''If you take another step forward…,'' he trailed off as the green lighting around him increased in power. ''you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.'' He finished with all seriousness as his eye shined brighter.

Nomu's preparation then ended as it prepared to lunge at Izuku.

Izuku then shrugged. ''Welp, I tired.'' He said with a sigh as he went into a fighting stance as well.

* * *

_USJ STAIRS_

No one expected Izuku to be back on his feet so soon. Even some not expecting him to get back up at all. So it's understandable to think that they couldn't even begin to process what they're looking at.

''We need to do something!'' said Mina as she watched the scene before them.

Ochako then shook her head ''We can't'' said while looking down, making others look at her.

''She's right, Izuku's the only one here who has the firepower to keep the creature at bay.'' Tsuyu said in a sad tone.

With that final statement, everyone's protests were silenced. They then focused their attention to the plaza.

* * *

_USJ PLAZA_

The REAL battle finally begins.

**[''Megalovania'' Plays]**

''Go, Nomu'' Tomura commanded.

The beast roared as he rushed toward Izuku in high speeds.

Surprisingly, Izuku also rushed in to meet the clash.

Nomu raised its fist to smash the green hero, only for nothing to be there when he swung his arm. With a blur, Izuku appeared behind Nomu and slashed his back with his blades. He then dodged a back hand from Nomu and appeared in front of him, swinging his blades across Nomu's chest. Izuku then jumped away to gain some distance.

With some distance, Izuku stomped his foot sending a wave of bones towards the beast, who jumped high in the air to avoid the attack. Izuku then raised both of his hands to cover Nomu in a green glow, he then brought his arms down with a heave sending the beast crashing down.

*CRASH*

The impact left a massive crater, followed by a powerful shockwave that was felt by everyone.

Seeing room to breathe, Izuku powered down, giving his body a chance to recover a bit.

''_Birdbrains relentless…''_ Izuku thought as he made his blades disappear. He then turned to look at Shigaraki who was observing the whole fight.

Sensing movement, he charged 15% Full Cowl through his body again. He then summoned 2 medium sized Gaster Blasters to his sides.

The Nomu roared as it jumped out of the crater and stood ready to go for another round. He then charged towards Izuku who had the blasters ready to fire.

Closing his palm, the blasters fired, scoring a direct hit on the beast. To Izuku's shock, the Nomu kept walking as the beams kept hitting him. He then thrusted his hands forward as he tried pushing the beast back with his psychokinesis, while the blasters deal damage to him.

''_What the hell kind of steroids did they give him!?'' _Izuku thought with frustration, before his eyes widened. _''Wait..''_ he then looked at the Nomu again, specifically his brain. A grin formed on his face. _''That's it!''_ he realized as he charged 17% Full Cowl.

With a mighty push, Izuku's psychokinesis, together with his blasters sent the beast rocketing across the plaza. Sending it crashing to the boat in the Flood zone.

With the beast temporarily stopped, Izuku made his blasters disappear and once again summoned 2 bone blades.

''Hey, I told you he has super regeneration.'' Shigaraki said in an angered tone.

Izuku wasn't fazed and went into his stance anyway ''Yeah? What about it?'' he said with a grin that made Shigaraki's blood boil.

Their attention was then turned to Nomu who was charging towards Izuku again, leaving a strong gale behind him as he approached.

Once close enough, Izuku did something unexpected…

He threw both of his bone blades, aiming for Nomu's head.

Nomu saw this and simply swiped the bones away sending them in separate directions.

''You missed!'' Shigaraki mocked with a laugh.

''_Did I?''_ Izuku thought with a grin as he clenched both of his hands.

The bones then made a curve and soared through the air with increasing speeds much to everyone's surprise.

There eyes then widened when they saw the bone blades hit the back of Nomu's brain.

''**GRAAAHHH!**'' The beast halted its advance as it fell to its knees and screamed from the pain of the attack.

With Nomu stunned, Izuku created smaller blasters and sent them to the screaming beast.

The blasters then started to focus fire on the Nomu as they spun around him while doing so. **(Think of San's final laser attack.)**

Izuku then stomped his left foot, sprouting a bigger bone from the ground, slamming it into Nomu's chest and sending him flying towards the ceiling.

Tomura Shigaraki could only watch with wide eyes as the Nomu crashed into the ceiling leaving a small dent behind, before falling down once again.

Looking back down, he saw Izuku with 2 larger blasters aiming up. And another blaster around his right arm.**(Think of Sans from Smash bros Ultimate)**

''_This is gonna hurt..''_ he then aimed his blaster arm up. _''for the both of us.''_ He thought as he began charging a large amount of OFA.

Shigaraki saw his intentions and started running towards Izuku, hands ready to disintegrate him.

''**MEGALO…''** Izuku started as the three blasters formed green energy spheres as they charged.

Tomura was getting closer.

''**SMAAAASSSHHHH!'' **Izuku roared as he unleashed a massive blast towards the falling Nomu.

***ZWOOOOSSSHH***

[Insert replays from three different angles here.]

The shockwave from the Gaster blast was strong enough to send Shigaraki flying back next to the unconscious Kurogiri.

While in the air, the beams combined into a bigger one before hitting Nomu's chest. It was then helpess as the massive beam carried it to the ceiling.

***BOOM* *CRASH***

Nomu tore through the ceiling and was sent to who knows where.

With a shaky breathe, Izuku powered down making the Gaster Blasters disappear. His right arm revealed to be burnt from the amount energy used to fire the blaster.

While keeping himself steady, he then turned to Shigaraki who was staring at the scene in disbelief.

''Heh'' Izuku said as he fell to one knee. ''Get Dunked on…you **megalomaniac**.'' He said with a grin as his left eye turned back to normal.

**[Song ends]**

* * *

_USJ STAIRS_

Everyone was at a loss for words. After a few moments to process what just happened, they realized Izuku had won and the Nomu was beaten. Hard.

The silence was broken when Ochako spoke in clear disbelief.

''He… He won…'' she said slowly, still in shock from her best friend's sudden victory.

''HE WON!'' Mina yelled as she hugged the still shell-shocked Ochako.

''Now that's how you do it!'' Shouted Sato with a fist pump. while others started cheering amongst themselves.

Mineta is still Unconscious.

Tsuyu was about to join in when she noticed something odd. Izuku was still on one knee staring at Tomura, who was still processing what just happened.

* * *

_USJ PLAZA_

Tomura Shigaraki, stared at Izuku who simply kneeled with a big grin on his face. He raid to make sense of everything, but no matter what he thought, it all came to down to conclusion.

The Anti-Symbol of Peace, was defeated by a mere child.

**''IMPOSSIBLE!''** he roared while he glared at the grinning teen with rage in his eyes. ''He was supposed to kill All Might!, not lose to a brat like you!'' he finished in fury.

With a roar, he charged towards the kneeling teen who was staring with a wide eye.

* * *

_USJ STAIRS_

The students celebration ended when Tomura roared as he started charging towards Izuku.

''Why isn't he moving?!'' asked Mina, suddenly feeling her own dread slowly rise.

''He told us that he ends up being exhausted if he overuses his quirk!'' Tsuyu explained with her eyes wide with terror.

They all began screaming for Izuku to move but to no avail.

* * *

_USJ PLAZA_

''_Holy Shit! I'm so boned!''_ Izuku shouted in his head as he tried to make a weapon. Only for him to recoil from pain and exhaustion. He could only stare in horror as Shigaraki was getting closer by the second.

Fortunately, before Shigaraki could get any closer. A massive ice wall appeared, preventing him from reaching Izuku.

Izuku turned his head to see a relieving sight. Standing there was none other than Shoto Todoroki with a trail of ice coming out of his foot.

''And here I thought you were here to kill All Might.'' Todoroki said in a cool tone before looking at the massive hole in the ceiling. _''I assume that was the weapon''_ he then turned to Midoriya who was giving him big smile. _''Did he do this?''_ he thought as he gave a small smile in return.

Izuku was about to speak before he was interrupted by the sound of an explosion followed by a friendly voice.

***BOOM***

''Midoribro!'' said a familiar manly teen.

Looking to his left he, saw Bakugou and Kirishima making their way towards him.

Kirishima then knelt next to Izuku, while Bakugou and Todoroki kept an eye out for Shigaraki.

''What happened to you?'' Kirishima said as he eyed the damage Izuku sustained.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Bakugou said while looking for any sign of movement from the villain.

Kirishima turned to him in confusion ''What is?'' he asked

''He kicked someone's ass.'' Bakugou said with a smirk.

''We can discuss this later, right now we have a villain to deal with.'' Todoroki said as he stood next to the three.

With that statement, the four then turned their attention to the ice wall. It became apparent that there wasn't any sign of movement.

Everyone waited for anything until…

***CRACK***

The ice wall crumbled revealing a very enraged Shigaraki.

''No…,'' he started as he began scratching his neck again ''NO NO NO NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Nomu was supposed to kill All Might!'' he roared in frustration.

Besides Izuku, the three didn't understand what the villain was talking about. While they were in separate zones fighting villains, they heard the commotion caused in the plaza, which brought them here now. But after seeing the battlefield before them and the villain directing his hatred towards Izuku. One question comes to mind.

''_What did we miss?''_ the three thought as they looked between Izuku and the villain.

There thoughts were interrupted when Shigaraki spoke from the top of the destroyed ice wall.

''Oh well….'' He stated calmly as he stopped scratching his neck. ''Guess I'll just have to settle with killing _you_ instead...'' Shigaraki said with a growl as he pointed to Izuku.

''Midoriya,'' Todoroki said gaining the teen's attention. ''can you move?'' he said while keeping his eyes trained on the villain.

Izuku then looked down ''No, I used everything I got to beat their weapon.'' He said before looking at everyone with an apologetic expression.

Kirishima shook his head. ''Don't be, we'll keep you safe bro'' he said with a serious expression as he hardened his arms.

Izuku then looked to the other two who nodded in understanding.

The three students then took their stance to defend Izuku from Shigaraki. While the latter looked ready to attack in any moment.

It looked like another battle was going to take place until…

***BOOM***

The standoff was interrupted when the main entrance was smashed apart.

Turning to the left, everyone could see Iida who looked tired from running.

''I, Tenya Iida, class 1A representative, have now returned!'' Iida shouted from the top of his lungs.

And the from the smoke came All Might, followed by the rest of the teachers. The pros stood looking a bit roughed up, possibly from the decoys that the villains placed to stall them.

The most unsettling thing was that All Might didn't have a smile on his face. The pro's frustrations increased when they saw that the plaza looked like a battlefield. But what caught their eyes, was the hole on the ceiling. Indicating that something was launched through it.

They'll figure it out later, right now there was more pressing matters.

In an instant, a yellow blur passed through the teens and came All Might standing in front of them.

''**Worry not, because I AM HERE!''** All Might announced as he stood ready.

''It's game over then eh?'' Shigaraki said in a disappointed tone as he looked at the scene before him.

''urghh…'' came a voice.

Turningto the voice, Tomura saw Kurogiri starting to wake up. ''Had a nice nap Kurogiri?'' he asked sarcastically.

Kurogiri groaned as he stood up. ''What happened?'' he said as his yellow eyes started opening.

''Nomu was beaten! Get us out of here!'' Tomura yelled in anger.

Kurogiri eyes widened at the news and looked around the battlefield. He then made a portal behind them both. Kurogiri was the first to leave but Tomura decided to have one last statement before leaving.

''Mark my words, you will **DIE All Might!**'' he declared with venom from the portal, he then turned to Izuku. ''And you too _**comedian.**_'' He said which such rage that it made All Might wonder what he missed.

All Might then rushed forward to try and grab Shigaraki, but was too late. The portal was closed, and the villains were gone. **''Damn!''** All Might grunted as he failed to capture those responsible.

He then turned around and knelt in front of Izuku followed by Bakugou and the others.

As he looked at his successor he couldn't help but feel like a failure for letting this happen. If he were here sooner, then none of this would have happened to Izuku. He wouldn't blame Izuku, if he harbored any ill feelings towards him.

''**My boy, are you all right?''** All Might asked in a caring tone, while the other students looked to Izuku in worry.

''Heh,'' Izuku started with a small chuckle surprising them ''yeah I'm fine'' he then grinned ''just _bone_ tired.'' He finished with a small laugh.

Bakugou groaned while Kirishima laughed. Todoroki just smiled at Izuku. All three were internally impressed by Izuku's positivity.

All Might was taken back by this and couldn't help but smile. Despite being the one with worse injuries, his student still remained strong and tried to lighten the mood. And from the looks of it, there wasn't any sign of resentment towards him either. _**''You're really one of a kind my boy…''**_ he thought as he laughed at the joke.

All Might then picked up Izuku in his arms. **''Don't worry young Midoriya, Recovery Girl will take care of you.''** He said as he prepared to move, with the other three following his lead.

''WAIT!'' Izuku suddenly shouted from All Might's arms startling all of them.

All Might stopped and looked down at the boy in worry. **''What is it my boy!?''** he asked in concern, thinking that something worse happened. The other three had similar thoughts as they looked ready to fight again.

Izuku then looked to All Might in worry. ''Is everyone else okay?'' he asked in desperation.

''_Of course you'd ask that.'' _The four thought as they breathed a sigh of relief before smiling at him. Or in Bakugou's case, a smirk on his face. All respecting Izuku's caring nature.

''**You have my word, their all fine,''** All Might said in assurance before looking ahead. **''thanks to you.''** He commended with proudness in his voice.

Izuku smiled as he relaxed in All Might's arms ''That's a relief,'' he stated with relief before turning to Bakugou and the others. ''but everyone else deserves credit too, they all fought like true heroes today.'' He said earnestly making the students' eyes widen.

They then smiled at Izuku's humble attitude. But the moment was interrupted by…

''Yeah, yeah,'' Bakugou said as he rolled his eyes. ''just get fucking better or something.'' He said with a smirk as he looked to Izuku, getting a laugh out of him while everyone else sweatdropped.

All Might then nodded before speeding away with Izuku in his arms. But not before telling the three students to gather with the rest of the students at the stairs.

* * *

_USJ STAIRS_

A yellow blur passed through, surprising the students but not the pros.

''What was that?'' asked Momo while looking around for the source while the others were worried.

Nezu decided to calm the students' fears and chime in ''Not to worry, that was All Might.'' He said calmly making everyone relax.

Needless to say, once the teachers arrived they begun splitting into groups and begun rescuing the students. After making sure all villains were defeated in different zones, they then gathered the students to check for any injuries. Thankfully the students appeared to be mostly unscathed.

The same could not be said for Aizawa and Space Hero 13. Though nothing critical, they sustained heavy damage. 13 had injuries to her back but she'll pull through. Aizawa's arms were severely fractured plus one had cracks from Shigaraki's quirk. He also had a small concussion from his head from being smashed in. But all in all, the pros were said to pull through calming the students' worries.

''Yo!'' yelled Kirishima as he made his way to the group, followed by Bakugou and Todoroki.

''Kirishima!'' Mina shouted happily as she went up and hugged her childhood friend. She then separated from the hug and looked over to the other two. ''Good to see you guys ok too.'' She said with a smile.

Todoroki nodded while Bakugou scoffed and looked to the side ''Was there any doubt?!'' he shouted making everyone laugh a bit.

Ochako noticed Izuku wasn't with them and turned to Todoroki. ''Where's Deku?'' she asked in worry.

''All Might brought him to UA to be treated by Recovery Girl.'' He calmly said while internally worried for Izuku's well-being.

That made everyone worried, wondering what the current condition of their classmate was.

Sensing their worries Kirishima jumped in ''Don't worry guys, the little dude's tougher than he looks,'' He stated confidently with a toothy grin on his face.

Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief knowing that their classmate would be fine.

''Speaking of Midoriya,'' Todoroki said gaining everyone's attention. ''what happened while we were separated?'' he asked.

''I've been wondering that myself.'' Momo added as she got closer to the group.

Ochako sighed gaining their attention ''You better sit down for this one.'' She said as she gestured an open space where they can talk.

The students then eagerly gathered around to find out what exactly happened while they faced villains. The most eager would be Iida,considering that he missed everything, while he went out and called for help. The pros also joined while they waited for authorities arrived, they figured this will be a good chance to get some info while they wait.

* * *

_15 minutes of explanation later._

''Holy shit.'' Kirishima said as he and everyone else looked to Ochako with wide eyes.

''It's all true.'' Tsuyu said as the other students who witnessed the entire thing nodded.

Students and pros were speechless from what they heard. The villains created a weapon specifically made to kill All Might. Hearing that made everyone's blood freeze. More so the pros, considering they knew of All Might's condition. And if he were to fight the creature with the way he was now, then the results wouldn't be good. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised them.

Izuku Midoriya fought the Nomu and won. The pros almost couldn't believe their ears, despite being clearly outmatched. Izuku risked everything to protect everyone and used everything he had in him to win. Even to the point where he was on his last legs. Everyone couldn't help but respect Izuku for his efforts, with most even thinking about visiting him while he recovered.

Iida looked down and clenched his fists ''I should have been faster.'' He said in frustration, knowing that if he were here sooner. then All Might could havehelped Iuzku in dealing with the bioengineered weapon.

Mina quickly jumped ''You did everything you could,'' she said gaining his attention ''and I'm sure Midori will say the same thing.'' She assured with a smile.

Iida looked up to see all his classmates smiling to him, inidicating that they were expressing similar thoughts. He then smiled at them with a nod.

Bakugou then looked at the hole on the ceiling ''Did he fucking kill that thing?'' he asked in disbelief.

Principal Nezu shook his head ''No,'' he said making everyone look at him. ''from what I can deduce, the Nomu was just sent flying and must have crashed nearby.'' Making the students worry about it attacking.

''Not to worry, from what I heard from Ms. Ochako here, the Nomu must only respond to commands.'' He quickly added calming the students. Happy to know they didn't have to deal with Nomu for a while.

''Didn't think the cinnamonroll had it in him'' Kaminari said with a bit of disbelief.

''Well I hope he gets 'wheeeeyyyyy' better soon.'' Jirou said with a laugh making Kaminari sulk.

Kaminari then looked to the side ''Not funny,'' he grumbled with an embarrassed expression. Much to Jiro's amusement.

Seeing her chance, Mina cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention ''Now its your turn, tell us what happened down there.'' She asked with a smile as she pointed to Kirishima who nodded in response.

* * *

_5 minutes of explanation_

Everyone couldn't help but smile at Izuku's positivity with some even laughing at his joke. Despite being the only student with more injuries, he still found a way to think positively about the whole thing.

''Pfft! _Bone_ tired? Seriously?'' Ochako said between breathes.

''You never cease to amaze me Midoriya!'' Iida shouted while chopping his arms in the air.

''His spirit is unbreakable.'' Tokoyami said with a smile with others nodding in agreement.

''Would it kill him to care for others more?'' Jiro said with a sigh, but they can see her smiling.

''Good job saving Izuku.'' Momo said as she looked to the three with a smile.

Ochako noticed that Mina looking much better after hearing that Izuku was fine. She couldn't help but smile at her.

While this was happening the pros were having their own discussion. They all took Shigaraki's threat to heart and made a point to discuss it with the authorities when they arrive. One things for sure, they had a lot to discuss about when things are settled.

Everyone's discussions were interrupted when they saw the police arrive, lead by detective Tsukauchi. They were about to head to the authorities when…

''ugh..'' came a voice

Turning around, they saw Mineta waking up and looked at the group in confusion.

''Hey guys, so what did I miss?'' he asked, clearly not being updated with current events.

Everyone except Nezu and the authorities did the famous 'anime fall' at the amount of information the grape hero missed.

After recovering they went over to the detective, the latter conducting interviews with everyone. While Kaminari informed Mineta on what he missed.

Which resulted in him fainting again.

* * *

_RECOVERY GIRL'S NURSE OFFICE_

''I'm proud of you my boy.'' All Might said in his skinny form with a smile as he and Recovery Girl stood beside Izuku's hospital bed.

While Izuku was being treated and scolded by Recovery Girl. He explained everything that happened during the whole USJ incident, including how the villains created a weapon from the ground up just to destroy All Might. Of course this served to make both heroes pale after hearing this, but their shock turned into amazement when they heard how Izuku defeated the bioengineered weapon.

All Might never felt prouder after hearing that Izuku was fueled by pure determination to protect those he cared for. He had truly surpassed anything that he had hoped he would be. Because what else defines a hero than 'Self Sacrifice.' And Izuku Midoriya had that in spades.

''That should do it deary.'' Recovery Girl said with a smile as she finished treating Izuku. She then used her quirk and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Izuku was covered in a glow for a bit before it subsided.

Izuku's right arm was wrapped in bandages while there was some wrapping around his head covering where the cut was. His right eye was also covered up since it had a bit of swelling. He also had medical gauze on his face.

With a tired smile, he looked at All Might. ''Anything…for…my…friends…'' he sated sincerely before falling asleep from Recovery Girl's quirk. While two pros smiled at the teen's caring attitude.

Before Recovery Girl made her way to her desk, she turned to Toshinori, who was looking at his successor with a proud smile on his face. ''You picked a good one Yagi.'' She said with a smile before continuing her walk to her desk.

''I know'' All Might said with a proud voice before leaving Izuku to recover peacefully. The latter sporting a content smile on his face as he slept.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** First off thank you so much for the positive feedback!

**2\. **The video I mentioned can be found in Jacksepticeye's YouTube channel. The video is called ''GET DUNKED ON.'' From his Undertale series.

**3.** No eyeballs were lost at the making of this.

**4.** I'm pretty sure you spotted the references.

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 7:Awakened Feelings

**Authors Note:** This chapter focuses on romance.

* * *

_During Izuku's Recovery_

_It has been a few days since the USJ Incident, since then the students were sent home to their families. It's no surprise after the pros checked on all the students. Izuku, 13 and Eraserhead were the ones with the worst injuries. But thankfully the other students only had a few cuts but otherwise completely fine. During his recovery, his classmates would visit him or simply ask Recovery Girl if he was fine. But other than that they would ask to be notified when he would awake. _

_There were also his frequent visitors, his close friends and All Might himself. As selfish as it sounds, he wanted to be the first one to thank Izuku for his actions. From what he heard from the other teachers, Izuku's classmates explained that he willingly put himself at harms way to protect everyone. To the point where he was basically on his last legs. _

_His mother was immediately informed of what went down during the whole incident. She immediately rushed in the hospital that day, to see if her son was alright. All Might himself went to comfort the grieving mother and was prepared for any backlash that may happen. To his surprise Inko simply said ''He's always been a caring person and if he were to do it again, he would. So don't go blaming yourself for anything, I know Izuku wouldn't want that from you. And neither would I.'' Needless to say, Toshinori was stunned by that. But can quickly see the resemblance between mother and son. _

_Since then things have been relatively peaceful while our hero went through his much needed rest. With everyone hoping that he would awake soon. Till then the students were given a few days off as to give themselves time to rest as well._

* * *

_Awakening_

Izuku opened his left eye to a white ceiling and to the smell of disinfectant.

Izuku then looked down at his state, unsurprisingly he had hospital gown. His arms and legs were wrapped up in bandages. And from what he can tell, his head was wrapped up as well while covering his right eye. He then lifted the gown to see that his chest was also wrapped up.

Noticing a small mirror to his left, he picked it up to have a better idea on how he looked. Just as he thought, his eyes returned to its normal state.

''_Geez, I feel like a mummy.''_ He thought as he set the mirror aside and sat up.

He then began moving his hands and feet to see if they were still ok. To his relief they were, though a bit sore.

''_Ok, lesson learned, 10% Full Cowl for now.''_ He thought as he remembered the fight, how much power he used to defeat the Nomu. Its clear to Izuku that he grew in power, but still needed more training if he ever wants to have a better grasp of OFA. His bones may have been able to handle it, but the same cannot be said for his skin and muscles. As seen from the burn marks and soreness that he is currently feeling.

His self-diagnosis was interrupted when he heard the door open.

Turning to his left he saw Uraraka Ochako looking at him with wide eyes.

Deciding to break the silence Izuku to speak. ''Uhh Good Morning?'' he said with an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

Snapping out of her shock, Ochako ran to Izuku's bedside and gave him a hug. ''YOUR OK!'' she yelled as she tightened the hug with tears in her eyes.

Deciding not to ruin the moment by screaming in pain Izuku, returned the hug with a grunt. ''Geez, did you miss me that much buddy?'' he said with a grin as he chuckled.

Ochako then broke the hug and glared at Izuku through her tears. ''Of course I did! Do you have any idea how we felt while you faced the villains alone!?'' she said in an angered tone.

Izuku then shrank a bit and raised his hands defensively. ''I'm sorry about that, but the thought of everyone being hurt was just too much for me.'' He said in all sincerity.

Ochako's glare softened after hearing that. ''I know.'' She said with a knowing smile as she wiped away her tears.

After spending time with Izuku, it was clear that he would always care for others more than himself. She admired that quality that her friend had, but like others, she did wish for him to be more careful. She wanted nothing more than to help him, but whether she liked it or not. There are certain situations where her quirk would be ineffective and would be best to let someone else take care of the problem.

''So,'' Izuku started, breaking Ochako out of her thoughts. ''Are our classmates and the pros alright?'' he asked with a worried tone.

Ochako then looked at him like he was insane. ''There fine, just worry about yourself more.'' She said with a stern tone.

''I'll try, but worrying for others is a part of who I am.'' He said sincerely as he placed his hand on his chest. Unknown to Izuku his left eye lit up, making him look more serious.

''Good enough.'' She said with a smile, happy to know that Izuku would at least trying to be more careful with himself. Though she had a feeling that he wouldn't be able help himself in certain situations.

''While you're at it, try to not look like a mummy more often'' she added with a laugh making Izuku laugh as well.

After calming down there was just one thing to be sure off.

Izuku cleared his throat gaining Ochako's attention. ''Is Mina alright?'' he asked as his face changed a bit in color.

Ochako grinned as she playfully pushed her finger on his shoulder. ''She's fine _loverboy_.'' She said with a chuckle.

Though embarrassed from the nickname, Izuku sighed as he relaxed from his position. ''Thanks,'' he said as he looked at Ochako with a smile. ''at least I know she's safe.'' He said honestly.

Ochako stopped her teasing and formed a smile on her face as she looked to her friend with a hopeful expression. ''So have you figured out that you like her yet?'' she said with an eager voice.

Chuckling at her expression Izuku nodded making her smile grow. ''Yeah, I thought about it for a while. And no matter how I see it, it all ends with one conclusion.'' He said before looking to Ochako again, the latter having a huge smile on her face ''I like her.'' he finished with a content smile.

He then wore a worried expression that made Ochako worry as well. ''Though I admit, I am worried that she doesn't feel the same way.'' He said a sad tone. Ochako nodded in understanding, its never easy to have those feelings. Especially when they happen to be a one sided one, it would always hurt no matter what you do.

Ochako then placed a reassuring hand on Izuku's shoulder ''Try not to think about it that way,'' she said gaining Izuku's attention. ''I mean, its best to know the answer rather than living your life with knowing it.'' She said with a smile making Izuku think about it before nodding his head.

''Your right,'' he said as he chuckled ''funny, that's exactly what I told myself when I asked her to hang out with me.'' He said with an embarrassed face making Ochako giggle.

Suddenly Ochako got an idea ''I got it!'' she yelled making Izuku jump a bit and grunting in pain from the sudden movement.

''Oops, sorry.'' She said with an embarrassed look on her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

Izuku gently waved his hand. ''It's fine, just leave the jump scares to Halloween.'' He joked making them both laugh.

She then recomposed herself. ''Why don't you practice with me?'' she suggested while pointing to herself making Izuku confused before having a look of realization.

''That's a great Idea!'' Izuku nodded with a big smile as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

She then closed her eyes and began taking in a few breathes, making Izuku look at her with a curious expression.

She then opened her eyes and formed a big grin on her face. ''Hey Midori!,'' she greeted with an upbeat tone making Izuku blink. ''is there something you want to tell me?'' she asked with the same tone though a bit more expectant.

Izuku just stared at her for a bit trying to figure out why she said it that way.

As he processed this, Ochako grew more visibly nervous. A bit of sweat started pouring down her forehead from her friend's concentrated look. Her composure crumbling with every second of silence.

Izuku's eyes then widened at the realization making her tense.

She was trying to imitate Mina.

Izuku then snorted as he placed his hand to cover his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. While Ochako went red with embarrassment.

''H-hey I-I kn-now it wasn't perfect but at least I t-tried!'' she stuttered out with a red face.

Izuku then calmed down as he gave Ochako a hug, who was surprised by the sudden gesture, before returning it with an embarrassed face.

He then patted her on the back which didn't help the embarrassment. ''Heh, I'm sorry for laughing. I just didn't expect you to do that.'' He said while chuckling a bit as he let her go.

''I was trying to make it authentic!'' she said while crossing her arms with a pout which made him laugh a bit.

Izuku then placed his hand on her shoulder. ''As interesting as that was,'' he started making Ochako blush from embarrassment again. '' I think its best to just do this normally.'' He suggested with an understanding expression.

Ochako's face went back to its original color as she nodded. ''Alright Deku.'' she said with a smile

''But before that, I think it's better if I get changed first.'' He said as he noticed a box of fresh clothes. Most likely left by his mother. Ochako noticed what he was looking at before nodding in agreement.

Izuku got out of bed and picked his clothes as he went to the bathroom to change into his fresh clothes. While removing bandages that didn't need to stay on.

He returned wearing his usual selection of clothes which consisted of a green hoodie over his white shirt that read ''T-shirt'' and for his pants, he had baggy denims. For his footwear he had his normal red sneakers.

Ochako looked at his outfit before chuckling a bit. ''Are you sure that isn't your hero costume?'' she said with a grin earning a laugh from Izuku.

''Nah,'' he said . ''it isn't one without a scarf.'' he ended with a smile.

She then looked at him curiously ''Why does it need a scarf?'' she asked.

Izuku looked down a bit before looking at her with a grin ''It just feels right.'' He said with a shrug as he laughed.

Ochako was confused by the answer but decided not to think too much about it. Izuku then took a seat on the edge of his bed, while Ochako sat across him on a chair.

They both straightened their postures. ''What do you like about me?'' Ochako started with a curious expression. Making Izuku look down with a thoughtful expression.

Izuku was silent for a bit before he looked at Ochako with a semi nervous expression. ''Well first off, I like how you're comfortable with yourself.'' He then looked to the window on the side of the room, where he got a good view of the outside. ''Your vibrant personality, your kindness, your hair that's pink and fluffy that reminds me of cotton candy.'' A smile formed onto his face ''How your eyes would remind me of shining stars in the void of space. I sometimes can't help but be lost into them. Honestly just by seeing your smile makes my day-'' Izuku didn't get to finish as he turned to look at Ochako who had the biggest grin he has ever seen.

Izuku's face then turned red as he realized that he was more or less gushing over someone. He then buried his face into his hands. ''S-sorry about that.'' He said in a low tone, but Ochako heard it loud and clear.

Ochako then squealed much to his embarrassment.

''Wow,'' she said after calming down. ''you really are smitten for her.'' She said barely able to contain her excitement.

While his face was buried in his hands, Izuku just nodded. Deciding not to even deny anything, he liked her and possibly more than that.

Izuku then looked to Ochako with an embarrassed expression. ''D-did I sound creepy?'' he said with worry evident in his voice.

Ochako shook her head without any hesitation. ''Not at all, you sounded sweet actually.'' She said with a smile. Making Izuku breathe a sigh if relief.

''That's good,'' he said as a big grin formed into his face. ''we already have one Mineta, no need for another one to join him.'' He said making both of them laugh.

''Oh right,'' he said as he stopped laughing, making Ochako stop laughing as well. ''how long was I out?'' he asked, wondering how much he missed during his recovery.

''A couple of days,'' she said making Izuku's eye widen. ''but don't worry, Principal Nezu gave us a few days off so you didn't miss anything.'' She added making Izuku relax.

''That's a relief,'' he said with a sigh '' I wouldn't want to end up back here for catching up with Aizawa sensei's quizzes.'' He said a grin. Thinking that the added stress will just make his recovery slower.

They both had a good laugh at that.

''So, when do you plan on telling her?'' Ochako asked with an excited expression on her face.

Izuku then rubbed the back of his head. ''Well I haven't exactly thought that far ahead,'' Ochako deadpanned at him. ''w-well I could probably tell her while were hanging ou-

''You don't have to.'' A third voice suddenly said making both teens jump.

With wide eyes they turned to the source of the voice. Only see Mina Ashido standing there with a deep blush on her face.

Izuku blushed a deep shade of red, wondering if she heard the things he said.

While Ochako looked between the two and smiled to herself.

''I'll see you at school Deku!'' Ochako said with a smile as she stood up and left the two alone. Not noticing how Izuku paled for a bit.

Now alone, the two students stared at each other for a while. It was clear they both had something to say but didn't know how to approach it. One things for sure, both were certain that they might have permanently flushed faces at this rate.

Deciding to break the silence Izuku started by clearing his throat.

''Hi.'' Izuku said as he stood up with a semi nervous expression.

''Hey.'' She replied while she stayed in her position, holding the same expression on her face.

''So how are you feeling?'' she asked with a worried tone.

Without missing a beat Izuku replied. ''I'm fine, just a bit sore.'' He said with a reassuring smile.

''That's good to hear.'' Mina said with a smile of her own.

There was a deafening silence again.

After a bit of preparation Izuku decided to find out and ask. ''How much did you hear?'' he said as he looked at her with a blush.

Mina wasn't doing any better as her blush deepened. ''When you asked, 'how's Mina?'.'' She said before looking down.

So yeah pretty much the entire thing.

Izuku could probably feel steam coming out of his ears.

''You know…'' Mina started ''we never did get to hang out last weekend.'' She said with a sheepish smile as she looked at Izuku.

''Oh, right,'' Izuku said as he looked down in guilt. ''sorry about that.'' he said as rubbed the back of his head.

Mina shook her head as she stepped closer to Izuku. ''It's fine dude, I mean you did have a reason for missing out.'' She said with a slight chuckle.

Izuku looked up with a smile. ''Yeah, I mean it's what do.'' He said with a grin making her smile.

''But,'' Mina said suddenly as she blushed ''we do still have one more day off.'' She said as she looked at Izuku with an expectant look.

Izuku looked at Mina's expression curiously. The gears in his head started turning, trying to decipher the message that she was trying to send.

After some thinking his mind landed on one conclusion.

His eyes widened and his heart rate accelerated.

''L-lik-ke a d-date?'' he stuttered out as his face immediately changed in color.

''Yeah.'' She said silencing the flustered boy. Mina was blushing intensely but still managing to keep her composure.

Izuku composed himself as he took a step closer to Mina ''Well I'd love to.'' He said quietly with a smile on his face.

''Great!'' she said with a bigger smile on her face, as she jumped a bit in excitement.

''_Man, my injuries feel better already.''_ He thought as he smiled at Mina's positive energy. ''Well, um..I- guess that's settled then.'' Izuku said, receiving a nod from Mina.

Before leaving they decided to exchange numbers, which admittedly was a nervous experience for both of them. Well mostly for Izuku.

As they were making their way out of the clinic he was stopped by Mina.

''Wait,'' she suddenly said making Izuku turn to her. ''there's one more thing.'' She said as she looked at Izuku.

''Oh?,'' Izuku said fully turned to her ''What is-'' His curiosity was halted when Mina gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Izuku completely shut down.

Pulling back she smirked at his dumbstruck expression ''I thought you were being sweet too.'' She winked with a mischievous smile on her face as she waved him goodbye. ''See you tomorrow Izuku!'' she said before closing the door.

In the meantime Izuku was till rebooting.

Once he rebooted, he began pinching himself as he began processing what just happened.

Izuku got kissed on the cheek. And not just any kiss either, it was a kiss from Mina.

His face ignited as he placed a hand on his cheek where Mina kissed.

A huge smile formed on his face as he put his hand down.

''See you tomorrow Mina.'' He said to himself as he shook his head with a chuckle.

He then went out of the clinic with a skip in his step.

On his way out he encountered Recovery Girl, who proceeded to scold him for his reckless behavior. After giving him one last check up, she cleared him to go home.

* * *

_MIDORIYA RESIDENCE_

''_I wonder what I should wear.'' _Izuku thought as he reached for the door of his home.

Entering his home and he took of his shoes off, ''I'm home!'' he announced as he stood barefoot at his home.

He then heard heavy footsteps and braced himself for what was to come.

His mother appeared and ran full speed towards him with tears in her eyes.

''IZUKU!'' She shouted as she gave Izuku a bone crushing hug. ''Oh my sweet baby boy! You had me worried sick! Don't you ever scare me like that again!'' she finished while tightening the hug.

''_Talk about tough love.'' _Izuku thought as he struggled to return the hug. ''I'm sorry for worrying you….but….can't…breathe!'' Izuku said as he was losing consciousness.

Inko then looked up to see Izuku turning blue from the lack of oxygen. ''O-oh my!'' she said as she let go of Izuku who began taking in deep breathes. ''Sorry about that.'' She said with an apologetic expression.

After taking a few breathes he waved his hand. ''It's no problem mom,'' he said while stretching his back. ''I should be the one saying sorry for making you worried.'' He said with a guilty face.

Inko then walked up to Izuku and gave him a much gentler hug, which he immediately returned with equal gusto.

''I know you want be a hero,'' she said as he rubbed his back. ''but don't forget to worry about yourself as well.'' She said as her voice cracked a bit.

''I know mom,'' Izuku rubbed her back as well ''I just couldn't handle my friends getting hurt while I did nothing. It just…it just didn't feel right.'' He said with a serious tone.

Inko then let go as she stared up at her son. ''I know'' she said with a teary smile.

''I've heard stories from your teacher you know?'' she said as she wiped her tears away.

''Stories?'' Izuku said with a curious expression.

All Might spared no detail about the whole USJ Incident, he figured that he owed the mother that much. With the condition that she kept it under wraps to not elicit panic in the public. Which of course she agreed to immediately, just so she could learn about her son's feats during the whole ordeal.

Inko nodded, her smile unfaltering. ''Yes, how you protected everyone from certain doom. And how you fought with everything you had to do it.'' She then reached out and cupped his cheek. ''Ever since you were young, that's who you've always been. Always putting the needs of others, rather than your own. And I just want to let you know, that I'm proud of you for what you did and that I'm thankful for having you as my son.'' She said with a tearful smile as she hugged Izuku again, who immediately returned the gesture.

''I love you mom'' he said with a tearful smile of his own.

''Love you too Izuku.'' She said as she let go of the hug.

Both had tears in their eyes but had big smiles on their faces.

*mewl*

Turning their heads they saw Temmie looking at them with a curious expression. Izuku chuckled as he picked her up. ''Hey there girl, did you miss me?'' he said with a smile as he looked down at the snowball in his arms. She mewled as a response.

Inko smiled at reunion before her, before heading towards the kitchen. ''To celebrate your return, should we have Katsudon?'' she asked, though already knowing the answer.

''YES PLEASE!'' Izuku cheered while giving Temmie a hug, much to her happiness.

Inko giggled at his reaction, she always knew how to make Izuku instantly happy. Well happier than usual. ''I'll get started then.'' She said with a smile as she prepped the ingredients.

Izuku was very excited to have his favorite meal, but then he remembered something he needed to tell his mother. Though a bit embarrassing, telling your parents about these kinds of things are a part of life.

''Actually, there's something else I wanted to tell you.'' Izuku said while looking a bit nervous.

Inko continued chopping the vegetables, not seeing Izuku's expression. ''Sure thing,'' she placed the chopped pieces aside, as she used her quirk to grab more vegetables to chop. ''what is it?'' she asked while she started chopping again.

''I-I w-well….'' Izuku said with a bit of hesitation in his voice making Inko pause a bit, worrying that it could be something bad. ''I have a d-date t-t-t-tomorrow.'' He stammered as his face changed in color.

His mom then proceeded to drop her utensils making Izuku jump. She turned to her son with wide eyes as she covered her mouth with both hands.

''My baby boy's growing up!'' she cried out as tears flowed from her eyes.

Izuku then placed Temmie down, much to her sadness.

''Sorry Tem but its for your own safety.'' Izuku said as he looked to the cat apologetically.

He then looked to his mother who was making her way towards Izuku at high speeds. He then braced himself for the inevitable.

What followed next was a waterfall of tears and bone crushing hugs. Followed by joyous sobbing.

* * *

_DATE NIGHT_

It's currently 5:30pm and Izuku is currently making his way to Mina's house.

Since it's his and Mina's first ever date, he figured he should make it special while he was at it.

Once the bone crushing hugs ended, Inko went into full 'Mother mode' and proceeded to recommend places for the date. She insisted on choosing his outfit, but thankfully Izuku already came up with the best dating attire. When he shared his idea, Inko was more than satisfied with the results.

So here he was, wearing a white t-shirt topped of a green checkered long sleeve jacket, he also wore denim pants with his signature red sneakers.

Arriving at Mina's place, Izuku saw that she was waiting outside for his arrival.

Upon approaching her, Izuku got a good look of her outfit, effectively taking his breathe away.

She is wearing a white long sleeved dress that reached to her knees. For footwear she wore black heels.

''_Lord have mercy.''_ He thought as his face was set on fire from the sight before him. He was so distracted, that he didn't notice Mina walk up to him with a victorious smile on her face.

Mina tapped him on the shoulder ''I take it you like my outfit?'' she said while smirking at his awestruck expression.

Izuku nodded dumbly before shaking his head rapidly to compose himself. ''You…you look amazing.'' He said with a slightly composed expression.

''O-oh….thanks,'' Mina said with a blush as she looked away. ''you look great too.'' She added with a small smile.

Both then turned to look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Their moment was interrupted when Mina's front door opened, revealing to be her parents.

''Izuku these are my parents.'' Mina said as she gestured to the couple at the doorway.

Mina's mother looked just like her, only with longer hair reaching to her shoulders. Like her daughter she had pink hair and apart from her eyes she looked like a regular person.

Her father was tall burly looking man. He had short black hair with a pair of horns sticking out the top. His skin was white colored, and his eyes had a brown color to them. And based on his outfit, it seems he just came back from work.

Izuku would have loved to talk about their quirks, but now was not the time.

Though a bit nervous, Izuku approached the couple. ''It's a pleasure to meet you both.'' He said respectfully as he bowed.

Mina's parents chuckled at the gesture, making Izuku look up in confusion.

''No need to be so formal lad!'' Her father said as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder making the teen tense a bit.

''Oh well, it's still nice to meet you Mr. Ashido.'' Izuku said with a grin on his face making the father grin as well.

''Much better!'' He said while stepping aside to let the mother speak.

''So this is the boy that my daughter keeps talking about!'' she said with a bigger grin of her own making Izuku turn to Mina who had a flushed face.

Mina decided to step to spare herself from the embarrassment. ''_Ok_ that's enough introductions for now.'' She blurted out as she grabbed Izuku's hand making him blush.

Understanding the hint, her father decided to help his daughter. ''Alright, have fun you two.'' He chuckled as he turned to Izuku with a serious expression. ''I trust that you can keep her safe?'' he asked in a semi stern tone.

Izuku's eyes lit up surprising everyone. ''You have my word sir.'' he declared with sincerity as he placed a hand on his chest. Unbeknownst to Izuku, he tightened his grip on Mina's hand, making her heartrate rise a bit.

Both parents smiled at his response, it was clear to them that Izuku cared for Mina.

''Good answer.'' The father said with a big smile with his wife looking on in approval.

Izuku nodded and turned to Mina, not realizing that he's still holding her hand. ''Shall we?'' he said with a grin.

''Y-yeah.'' Mina responded with a deep blush on her face as she and Izuku went on with their date waving the parents goodbye. Hand in hand.

''He seems nice.'' Mina's mother said as she turned to her husband.

''No argument here, the lad's respectful too.'' He said with a nod as they both went back inside.

* * *

Izuku and Mina were currently walking in an awkward silence.

At some point after separating from the parents, Izuku noticed that he was holding Mina's hand. Which resulted in him becoming a blushing and stuttering mess. Mina wasn't faring any better as she reacted the same way.

The pair were currently on their way to a Ramen restaurant near her home. Thankfully Mina was fine with the idea, though after that the silence began.

Arriving at the restaurant, Izuku walked to the door and opened it for her.

Deciding to lighten the mood Izuku said ''After you milady.'' He joked in a fancy voice.

Mina stared at him, before realizing what he was doing.

She giggled at his gesture. ''My what a gentleman!'' she said in a fancy tone as well.

Izuku smiled, happy to see that the plan worked. They both chuckled at their fun as Mina entered first followed by Izuku. Both looking much more relaxed than before.

They sat across each other as their menus were given by a waitress.

After giving their orders the couple decided to have a chat while waiting for their food.

''So how'd you find this place?'' Mina decided to ask since she hasn't been here before.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head ''Well…after I told mom about our date, she kind of went 'mom mode' and suggested places. I eventually settled on this place since you live close by.'' He said with an embarrassed expression.

''Well aren't you being a sweetie.'' She said in a teasing tone with a smirk.

Izuku's face lit up as he looked away. ''Y-yeah.'' He replied not really sure how to respond to that.

''Relax I'm just teasing.'' She said with laugh at his embarrassed expression.

The waiter soon arrives with their orders, once on the table they both started taking bites from their food.

''Woah this stuff's amazing!'' she says with amazement with Izuku nodding in agreement.

Once they finished their meals, Mina patted her stomach in satisfaction ''Man that was great.'' She said with a satisfied smile.

''No argument here.'' He said with a smile while patting his stomach as well.

The couple then sat in relative silence, merely enjoying the atmosphere.

''So…I have one thing to ask you.'' Mina said while doing her best to keep eye contact with a blush on her face. ''Since when did you have feelings for me?'' she finished.

''Already asking the tough questions huh?'' Izuku joked with a smile though he was blushing while Mina chuckled at the joke.

Izuku then looked sheepish. ''Well…since the first time I saw you,'' he said making her look at him curiously. ''during the first day of school, I was more than happy to be in the same class as my close friends.'' Izuku looked to the side. ''Looking around the classroom that day, I could already tell that I was going to get along with everyone else as well. But then...'' he turned looked at Mina. ''I saw you.'' He said as his face felt warm.

''What do you mean?'' Mina asked also feeling her face set ablaze.

''W-Well,'' Izuku looked down. ''I just felt drawn to you, the way you have this positive energy around you. And how you can brighten peoples' day.'' Izuku then looked up. ''And when we teamed up during the battle trial, those feelings became more apparent.'' He finished with a blush.

''Plus there was that stuff you said at the clinic right?'' The magenta faced girl joked.

''Yep'' Izuku said with a sigh trying to calm his heartrate.

Mina looked down trying to calm her own heartrate as well. ''Did you mean it?'' she blurted out. Her curiosity taking over.

''Every word.'' Izuku stated with no hesitation.

Mina's face effectively turned into a deeper shade of magenta.

''W-hat about you?'' Izuku asked gaining her attention. ''W-what d-d-d-do you like a-about me?'' He stuttered barely able to keep it together.

Mina composed herself as she became silent for a bit before answering. ''I admire your determination,'' she stated getting Izuku's attention. ''during the USJ incident, despite facing an overwhelming enemy, you still took the challenge head on to protect everyone around you. And when we teamed up during the battle trial, I could tell that you have a strong drive to be a hero. Your also honest and open about your feelings.'' She finished with a smile.

Izuku looked at her in awe, as if not believing what he was hearing.

''Plus it also helps that your funny and adorkable.'' She quickly added with a laugh making Izuku chuckle to the side with a blush.

They then looked to each other with warm smiles on their faces. In this moment, both understood where this was leading them. Both were drawn to each other for the same reasons, they both admired their personalities and they both felt an attraction to one another.

The waiter eventually arrived with the bill. Izuku insisted on paying the bill but Mina insisted on splitting it. Needless to say, the pink teen won the battle for the bill.

* * *

Stepping out of the restaurant looking satisfied with their meals. The two teens were currently wondering what to do with the rest of their evening.

''So…''Mina started ''the nights still young, got any ideas?'' she finished making Izuku think.

Izuku thought for a bit before looking around for a place to make the date memorable.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed his own shadow, looking up he saw the moon in all its glory.

An idea formed in his head as he turned to Mina with a smile. ''Actually,'' he started gaining Mina's attention and making her curious at his expression. ''I'd like to bring you somewhere.'' He finished making Mina raise an eyebrow.

''Oh? Where to?'' she asked wondering where this place could be.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head a she offered a hand to her. ''It's a surprise.'' he said in a sheepish tone.

''Boo!, your no fun!'' Mina said with a pout increasing her cuteness tenfold.

Izuku chuckled at her expression. ''You'll love it, I promise.'' He stated sincerely with a warm smile.

Mina stopped pouting and looked to Izuku's hand. A smile formed on her face as she grabbed his hand.

After getting a better chance to know each other. Mina learned that aside from his kindness, Izuku would always be sure to be honest. So she knew to trust his words.

And with that, Izuku led Mina to the one place where he knew would make the date special.

* * *

''Can I open my eyes now?'' Mina asked while being led by Izuku's hand .

Upon almost reaching the destination, Izuku had asked Mina to close her eyes while he lead her to the spot. The request made Mina confused but decided to trust him since she knew he is very trustworthy.

''Hang on,'' she heard Izuku ''were almost there.'' She can practically hear the excitement in his voice. She nodded in response, though she wasn't sure if Izuku saw it.

''_I wonder what he has planned.'' _Mina thought as her own excitement started to creep in. She's been spending the time to actually figure out where was Izuku leading her. As far she knew, there were a few parks and a few more places but they were pretty far from her home. So as far a she knew, she didn't know any another places.

''Alright, we're here.'' She finally heard Izuku speak.

Mina slowly opened her eyes, only for them to quickly widen at what she's seeing.

In front of the two was a beautiful beach with soft white sand. The pale moonlight only added to the scene making it more breathtaking. The light of the moon made the water sparkle, making it appear as if it were made of tiny stars.

The only thing separating them from the beach was metal railing, looking to the right you can see a set of stairs leading to the beach.

''Woah…'' Mina leaned forward on the railing as she took in the scene before her. ''This place is amazing!'' she turned to Izuku with an amazed expression ''what is this place?'' she asked eager to find out what this place is and how she never heard of it.

''Dagobah Beach'' Izuku said with a smile, happy to see Mina was enjoying herself.

Mina's eyes widened at that. ''For real!?'' she said with clear surprise as she looked at the beach again. ''last I heard, the beach was covered with garbage.'' She then turned to Izuku with a sly look on her face. ''You wouldn't happen know anything about that would you?'' she asked, though having a gut feeling that's the case.

''Just a little bit.'' Izuku said with sheepish expression as he rubbed the back of his head. Not expecting Mina to connect him to the cleanliness of the beach.

''_I knew I should have thought of an excuse.''_ Izuku thought as he was starting to get nervous. But looking at Mina, he couldn't bring himself to completely lie to her. So he decided to come up with a response in case she started pressing the matter.

Mina fully turned to Izuku with an eyebrow raised. ''Just a little?'' she asked in a playful matter as she put her hands on her hips.

Izuku's composure instantly crumbled as he looked to the beach. ''W-Well…before the UA exams, I came here to train my quirk. I also decided to clean the beach while I was at it. That way, I could train my quirk AND restore the beach at the same time.'' Izuku finished as he turned to see Mina's amazed expression.

It technically wasn't a complete lie, he did come here to train his quirk ad wanted to clear the beach as well. But without All Might's approval he would need to keep the details of OFA a secret….for now.

''That's so cool!'' Mina shouted with amazement before getting closer to Izuku ''your just full of surprises aren't you?'' she said with a purr making Izuku blush more.

''Y-yeah.'' Izuku said as he stared at Mina, not exactly sure hot to respond to that.

As he stared at Mina, he could clearly see that she also harbored feelings for him. But there was still that little voice in his head that said otherwise.

He needed to be sure.

''Mina?'' he started as he gazed at her with a nervous face.

''Yeah?'' she responded, as she was also looking at him with a flushed face.

Izuku looked away much to her confusion. ''What does this mean…for us?'' he asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

''Would you like a verbal or a non-verbal reply?'' She said making his heart drop a bit.

Fearing the worst, Izuku turned to receive a reply. Only to realize that she was relatively close to his face with a smile on her face.

Not thinking much into it, he leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. All his worries vanished into thin air as they held each other close. It was as if electricity was flowing throughout their bodies as their feelings for each other intensified by the second.

They then separated from the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other, as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

''Did that answer your question?'' Mina asked with a warm smile on her magenta colored face.

''Yep.'' Izuku said with the same smile and with an even redder face.

Mina then got closer and leaned into his chest. Izuku responded by wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

''Izuku?'' Mina called out from her current position with a big smile on her face.

''Yeah?'' Izuku responded as he nuzzled at Mina, causing her to hum in content. Making him smile wider.

They both had a feeling that they could get used to the whole cuddling thing. Most likely getting addicted to it as a result.

''Are you ok with others finding out?'' Mina asked as she looked up to Izuku with an expectant look.

Izuku looked down and studied the expression on Mina's face. It was clear she didn't mind revealing the fact that they were together now. And from what Izuku could tell, she wasn't shy on showing her affection either. Though he knew she can show restraint if needed.

''Well…'' Izuku started as he thought about it bit. He was certain that Ochako would welcome the relationship with open arms. But it's the reactions of the rest of his classmates that made him worry a bit. But then again…there wasn't any real harm as far as he knew.

Mina looked down, thinking that she might be rushing into things. ''It's fine if you don't want to tell them right now, I mean I get that you can be pretty shy so-'' her statement was interrupted when Izuku gently waved a hand at her.

''No, No, sorry I was just thinking how other people would react,'' Izuku said as a grin formed on his face. ''pretty sure Ochako might ask Momo to make confetti or something.'' He joked making both of them laugh.

''I know what you mean,'' Mina said nodding in agreement. ''I can already hear the squealing.'' She joked with a grin of her own making Izuku chuckle.

After calming down Izuku looked to Mina with a warm smile. ''You know what,'' he started gaining Mina's attention ''I don't think I mind.'' he said with a big smile.

''Really?'' Mina said in surprise not expecting the shy type to be comfortable with the idea so fast.

Izuku shrugged ''Yeah, I mean if it's fine for you then I'm fine with it.'' He stated making Mina form a bigger smile on her face. ''plus,'' he quickly added with a grin ''I think the only one we have to keep an eye on is Mineta.'' He said making them both laugh in agreement.

Mina then squealed in delight as she nuzzled against her boyfriend with a loving embrace. Izuku returned the gesture with equal enjoyment. They stayed in each other's arms until they reluctantly separated, noticing that it was time for them to head home. Hand in hand with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

_ASHIDO RESIDENCE_

Mina was leaning against Izuku's shoulder as he escorted her back at to her home.

''Looks like were here already.'' Izuku said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

As they stood in front of Mina's home, they separated from each other and looked to one another.

''This was a night I'll never forget.'' Mina said with a warm smile as she placed a hand on Izuku's cheek.

Izuku smiled and held the hand on his cheek. ''Neither will I.'' he responded while leaning in to her touch.

Mina then wrapped her arms around his neck, while Izuku placed his hands on her waist as they shared one more kiss, before separating with blushes and big grins on their faces.

''See you tomorrow Izu~'' Mina said while waving her fingers at him as she entered her home.

''Bye.'' Izuku said as he waved back with a goofy smile on his face.

Once she closed the door, Izuku turned around and made his way home. But not before…

''YAHOO!'' Izuku shouted with both fists raised in the air. He was pretty sure he woke up a few neighbors, but he didn't care at the moment.

After his mini celebration, he continued his way home looking quite lovestruck along the way.

Unbeknownst to Izuku, Mina was still behind the door and heard him have his celebration. With a blush on her face, she giggled at his enthusiasm before making her to the living room.

In the living room, her parents sat on the couch looking quite surprised from the sudden scream that they heard. But they were even more surprised to see Mina suddenly walking in with a skip in her step.

Their expressions turned from surprised to amusement, as they watched Mina twirl around while giggling to herself.

''I take it, your date went well?'' Mina's mother rhetorically asked with a chuckle as she and her husband stood up to greet their daughter.

As a response, Mina squealed as she gave her mother a tight hug, making the woman laugh.

''I think that's a yes honey'' Mina's father said with equal amusement as he enveloped the giggling duo in a hug. ''You should invite him to dinner sometime, I'd like to get to know the one who won my daughters heart.'' He said with a grin.

From her position Mina looked up to her parents who had expectant looks. ''I-I'll ask him when were free.'' She said with a blush, much to her parents' amusement.

''We'll be looking forward to it dear.'' Mina's mother said with a chuckle at her daughters obvious feelings, with her husband nodding in agreement.

* * *

_MIDORIYA RESIDENCE_

Izuku was currently in the same position as his girlfriend, which was in a strong hug from his emotional parent. ''My baby boy is growing up so fast!'' she cried in joy as she tightened the hug.

''Mom….can't….breathe!'' Izuku struggled to say as he saw his life flashing before his eyes.

Inko snapped out of her joyful state and let go of her son. ''Sorry dear,'' she put both hands in front of her mouth. ''I'm just so happy.'' She said with a tearful smile as Izuku waved it off.

''_I need to remember to strengthen my bones when she does that.''_ Izuku thought as he stretched his back with a grunt. ''Are you sure you don't have a strength quirk?'' he joked earning a chuckle from his mother.

Inko then gave Izuku a gentler hug. ''Guess I don't know my own strength,'' she joked earning a chuckle from Izuku as he hugged her back. ''promise me to introduce me to her sometime ok?'' she said while looking up her son expectantly.

''I will.'' He said with a smile as he looked to his mother.

Inko then noticed the time and separated from the hug. ''You should head to bed Izuku, you have school tomorrow.'' She said with a smile as she wiped her tears.

Izuku nodded, not wanting to miss any rest for tomorrow. ''I will, goodnight mom.'' he said as he walked towards his room.

After changing in his room, he went to brush his teeth and went to bed.

''What a night.'' Izuku said with a big smile as he was laying on his bed with his arms at the back of his head.

His phone vibrated catching is attention, he picked it up and smiled too see that it was Mina calling him.

He took the call, eager to hear her voice. ''Who is it?'' he asked rhetorically with a grin on his face.

Mina noticed his tone and decided to play along. ''Earthling, rejoice! for you are being called by the Alien Queen.'' She said in her best alien sounding voice making Izuku laugh with her joining in.

''Anyways,'' Mina started as she composed herself. ''sleep well Izuku.'' She said with a gentle tone.

Izuku smiled at this. ''Sweet dreams,'' he paused for a bit making Mina curious. ''my Alien Queen.'' He finished in a gentle voice making her giggle.

It goes without saying, but both had big smiles and deep blushes on their faces.

They hung up after that, both excited to see each other the next day.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**1\. **I have no idea what her parents look like, so I got a bit of their descriptions from the fanfiction ''Acidic Affection'' by 12AngryMen (I love this fic!)

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	8. Chapter 8:Back into the Fray

_UA GROUNDS_

Izuku made his way to the classroom with a big smile on his face. It's a no brainer that last night's date was still fresh in his mind.

Opening the door to his classroom he was greeted by a welcoming sight; his classmates were talking to each other with smiles on their faces. Izuku was more than happy to see that they were still not afraid to be heroes. It just made the fight against Nomu even more worth it.

''_I have no regrets.'' _He thought with a smile as he looked around the scene before him.

Ochako noticed him and happily waved to him. ''Dek-'' she was interrupted by a much more energetic voice.

''Izu!''

Turning to the sound, Izuku only managed to see a pink blur.

''UFFF!'' was the sound he made once the blur contacted him.

Looking down he saw Mina snuggling to his chest. ''I missed you.'' She said before looking up from her embrace to give him a wide smile.

Izuku smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. ''Missed you too.'' He chuckled as he looked up to see everyone's reactions.

Iida was utterly confused, Bakugou gave a face that said 'what the fuck are they doing?', while Ochako covered her mouth with both hands, but he could clearly see a big smile on her face. Izuku could only imagine the internal screaming she must be having.

Looking around he could see some of his classmate getting confused from this sudden interaction. The only one's who didn't look confused were the more observant ones like Todoroki, Tsuyu and Momo. The three were observing the duo with analytical expressions.

Izuku then separated from Mina. ''It hasn't been that long, has it?'' he said with a chuckle as he faced the pink teen.

''So?'' Mina placed her hands on her hips. ''still missed you.'' She said with a sly smile on her face making Izuku chuckle.

Now his classmates were definitely more than confused by now. As far as they knew, Izuku and Mina were complete opposites. Mina was an outgoing person and while Izuku has been to be friendly as well, he's been mostly shy at times.

''Heh,'' Mineta suddenly said gaining everyone's attention. ''careful Midoriya, if people didn't know any better. They'd say you look like a couple.'' He finished with obvious envy in his voice.

Kaminari quickly jumped in. ''Yeah, I mean its not you guys are actually a couple right?'' He said with a laugh. Not realizing that he and Mineta indirectly announced that they were a couple.

All the while Ochako had a huge smile on her face. Obviously waiting for the big announcement, it was painfully obvious that they were an item at this point.

Izuku and Mina looked to each other, silently asking if this was the right moment to announce their relationship.

Mina gave a nod, indicating that now was the time.

Izuku returned the gesture as he faced the class. ''Actually,'' he said with a blush on his face getting everyone's attention. ''we are.'' He finished while grabbing Mina's hand with a content smile on his face with Mina mirroring his expression.

Kaminari then looked at the two with wide eyes. ''say what now?'' he said in shock as others stared at the couple with equally wide eyes.

Not noticing Ochako discreetly fist pumped the air in victory.

''Yep!,'' Mina happily chimed in. ''we're together now.'' She said with a huge grin on her face as she lifted their interlocked hands for everyone to see.

No one dared to speak as they were processing what just happened. The couple could have sworn they could see the aura of envy emanating from Mineta. Fortunately the silence was broken by….

''EEEEEE!''

That.

After squealing Toru and Ochako approached the couple excitedly.

Having an idea on what they were going to do, Izuku and Mina reluctantly separated.

Tooru gave Mina a big hug. ''Girl, I want details.'' She begged while shaking her friend a bit.

''Deku,'' Ochako said as she placed both hands on his shoulders. ''details.'' She simply said with a big smile on her face.

From their position Izuku and Mina looked to each other and laughed at their friend's eager excitement.

''Congratulations you two.'' Came the voice of Tsuyu.

Looking to the source of the voice they saw her giving them a smile. While Todoroki and Momo did the same and nodded their heads to them.

''Y-you bastard!'' Mineta fumed from his seat. ''How'd you get a babe like her!?'' he cried out with tears in his eyes.

Disregarding the last comment, Izuku separated from the Ochako and faced the short teen. ''Honestly?'' Izuku started gaining everyone's attention. ''I just told her how I felt.'' Izuku said with a smile as he shrugged. The response made Mineta silent but didn't make him any less envious.

''Nice going bro!'' came the voice of Kirishima making Izuku turn to him. ''Openly admitting your feelings, now THAT'S manly!'' he said while giving Izuku a thumbs up.

Mina separated from her equally gossipy friend and faced Kirishima with a smile. ''Glad I have your support horn buddy.'' She stated with a grateful expression.

''You kidding?'' he said with a grin on his face. ''He's a good guy with a big heart, I'm sure he'll-'' his statement was interrupted by a familiar voice.

''EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!''

Turning to the source, everyone saw Bakugou making his way to the couple with an unreadable expression. Izuku looked at him curiously, he knew that Bakugou wouldn't go too far. But he still wondered what he had to say.

Ochako and Toru took a step back from the couple as Bakugou stood in front of them.

''So…you and her huh?'' Bakugou finally asked with serious expression as he faced Izuku.

Having an idea where this was leading to, Izuku smiled. ''Yep,'' he grabbed Mina's hand. ''me and her.'' He finished happily making Mina smile.

Bakugou smirked before turning to Mina with a scowl on his face, making her nervous in the process.

''Treat him right,'' he said a serious tone as he raised his right hand. ''or your pieces.'' He finished while making small explosions from his hand while sporting a feral grin on his face.

Mina paled a bit but relaxed when she felt Izuku squeeze her hand reassuringly.

Everyone else sweatdropped at this, not even sure what to make of his threat.

Ochako then jumped in to ease Mina's worries. ''What he meant to say was, please make him happy.'' She said in a happy tone. While Bakugou rolled his eyes at the 'please' part.

Everyone relaxed at that, Mina herself especially as she turned to Ochako with a grateful expression. ''I will.'' She said happily while leaning onto Izuku's Shoulder. Bakugou was satisfied with the response as he lowered his hand and stood next to Iida who was still processing this turn of events.

Izuku then looked to Kirishima gaining his attention. ''And I'll do the same for her.'' He said sincerely as he wrapped his arm around Mina. Earning a nod of approval from the manly teen, with some smiles from the other boys, while the girls cooed at the lovely couple.

''It's always the quiet ones.'' Kaminari grumbled to himself only to shout in pain from an earphone jab from Jirou.

''Zip it. Jamming whey.'' Jiro scolded as looked to her friend with an annoyed expression.

The rest of the classmates also voiced their congratulations to the two and wished them happiness. Though admittedly surprised, they could see that they cared for each other. All the while Mineta and Kaminari silently grumbled to themselves and cursed Midoriya for his luck.

Momo smiled at the couple before a question appeared in her mind. ''Izuku?'' she called out getting everyone's attention.

''Yeah?'' Izuku replied as he faced her with a confused expression, wondering what could have brought this up.

''I've been meaning to ask; how did you beat the Nomu?'' Midoriya looked at her confused. ''I mean from what I heard from everyone else, the Nomu had you beaten.'' Midoriya realized where she was getting at, as his face turned more serious. ''So…how did you do it?'' she finished in a gentle tone, careful not to sound insensitive to Midoriya's state of mind.

Izuku was silent for a bit, thinking of the best way to answer the question. Making sure to keep OFA out of it. Though he had a feeling not even OFA had anything to do with it.

While everyone else gave him their full attention, also wondering how he overcame such impossible odds.

Mina glanced at Izuku worriedly, thinking that he was uncomfortable with the subject. She was about to speak for him but was stopped by Izuku.

''It's ok Mina,'' he said with a reassuring smile that made her feel better, before turning to Momo. ''I'll try to tell you all I can.'' He said earnestly getting a nod from Momo.

With that statement, some students returned to their seats, while others relaxed from their current positions as Izuku and Mina stood in front of the class. She wanted to stay by his side and offer support if needed.

''I guess, I better start with the beginning.'' Izuku said making everyone nod in response.

Izuku cleared his throat. ''Before I fought Nomu, I saw the amount of damage he did to Aizawa sensei,'' he glanced around the room to confirm if everyone is listening. After confirming it he continued. ''I also saw the look on everyone's faces.'' He clenched his fists at the memory, Mina saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gave her a smile before continuing. ''I just couldn't stand thinking about what would happen if the villains reached everyone, so I jumped in to save Aizawa sensei, then faced the villains.'' He said with serious look on his face.

Some students looked down, remembering the feeling of dread they experienced when they saw the villains beat the pros like they were nothing. They silently vowed to never allow those negative feelings to have complete control over them again.

While Momo and the others were looking at Izuku in amazement, it's one thing to hear it from others. But to actually hear Izuku say that he faced the villains to protect everyone is a different experience altogether.

Taking the silence as permission Izuku continued. ''I knew he was strong, but I was still surprised when he appeared in front of me in a blink of an eye and smashed me into a small crater.'' he closed his eyes at the memory, remembering how the Nomu raised his fists to crush him to the ground. And the laughter that he heard from Shigaraki as he laid helpless on the ground. ''I remembered hearing Shigaraki's laughter and everyone's cries, while I was slowly losing consciousness in the crater.'' He finished with a somber tone.

The room felt colder after that statement.

His classmates who witnessed it winced at the memory, they remembered the feeling of their inner fire being extinguished as Izuku was seemingly killed before their eyes. Mina herself especially, it was as if a piece of her was crushed. They remembered Shigaraki's sickening laughter echo throughout the USJ Plaza as he looked at the crater where their classmate was.

Momo and the others looked to Izuku in pity, thinking about the amount of pain that he must have been through. They could also imagine the feeling of dread that their other classmates felt, knowing that if they were in the same position. They would have felt the same hopeless feeling they experienced.

Bakugou looked down and clenched his fists in anger, Izuku could have died facing Nomu. And where was he? Being held back by a bunch of small fry villains. Todoroki and Kirishima were having similar thoughts. Wanting nothing more than to help Izuku and protect everyone else as well.

Iida looked down in regret, he wondered what would have happened if he went a little bit faster. Would Izuku be provided the reinforcement he needed at the time?

He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Uraraka look at him with a reassuring smile. He returned the smile remembering that no one blamed him for being delayed. He noticed Izuku looking at him with an expression of understanding, he nodded to him with a smile indicating that he was fine.

Mina gave Izuku a hug as she buried her face in his chest. Tears leaked out of her eyes remembering Izuku being smashed into a crater. She never wanted to experience those feelings again, sure he was here safe and sound. But that still doesn't mean that she would stop worrying about him. However she knew that she will need to be stronger in the future. Because a hero always needs to be persevere if they wanted to save the day.

Izuku looked down with guilt and wrapped his arms around Mina holding her close. He didn't like seeing her sad and it only made it worse thinking that _he_ was the one that caused such sadness.

He gave a quick peck on the forehead to calm her nerves while at the same time, he rubbed circles on her back. No one complained when they saw Izuku comfort Mina, not even Mineta.

No matter how they looked at it, the situation was dire, so one question came to everyone's mind.

'How did he do it?'

''But wouldn't you know it?'' Izuku suddenly said knocking everyone out of their somber thoughts. ''I refused to give in.'' he said with a grin making everyone look at him curiously. Ochako understood immediately and smiled at her friend.

''It's true I felt helpless, but then.'' Izuku looked to his left hand ''There was a burning feeling inside of me,'' He clenched his hand ''a burning feeling that won't let me give in.'' he looked up to his classmates as he wrapped his left am around Mina again. ''As I was blacking out, I began thinking of a few moments in my life.'' He looked to the window. ''Moments with my family,'' he turned look at everyone in the classroom. ''the friends I made,'' he then looked down at Mina who was staring at him tearful eyes. ''and finally the moments I spent with you.'' He finished with a smile. Not noticing the amazed looks from his classmates.

Mina's heart swelled upon hearing those words and with a watery smile she separated from Izuku, but not before giving a quick kiss on the cheek. She wiped her tears, feeling much better than earlier.

Everyone was now listening intently, the somber feeling quickly disappearing.

Facing his classmates Izuku continued ''Holding on to everything, even though my body felt like shattering, I stood my ground against the Villains. Promising myself that I WILL save everyone.'' A smile formed onto his face. ''And the rest is history.'' He said with a shrug as he grinned.

He then turned to Momo who was surprised from the sudden attention. ''So to answer your question, I was determined.'' he said with a smile.

''Determined?'' Momo repeated, still in shock from Izuku's earlier statements.

Izuku nodded as he faced his classmates. ''I was driven by my DETERMINATION to save everyone.'' He said with a serious expression.

Everyone was looking at him in awe, if they were in his position. They would have thrown in the towel by then. Even Bakugou would, though he wouldn't say it aloud. Facing a weapon to specifically take on All Might would make anyone feel hopeless. Not to mention there was no other pros around to help them.

And yet, here was Midoriya facing overwhelming odds just to protect everyone. He could have died and yet he was fine with it. As long as he managed to save someone, that would be enough for him. With that in mind, everyone became fired up to become better heroes.

''Dude…''Kaminari started. ''that's….- his statement was interrupted by Iida.

''Inspirational!'' Iida shouted while chopping his arms in the air.

Bakugou smirked at Izuku's declaration while others also voiced their approvals and declared to improve themselves as swell.

''I'm fired up!'' Kirishima shouted in a manly tone.

Tokoyami gave a small smile from his seat. ''A hero through and through.'' He said to himself.

''To be driven by nothing but determination,'' Momo said while looking at Izuku in amazement. ''your truly the embodiment of 'going beyond plus ultra.' '' she said in amazement while others nodded in agreement.

Izuku blushed from the praise as he rubbed the back of his head. ''I didn't do it alone,'' he said making everyone confused. ''the day was saved because all of you fought the villains like true heroes.'' He said sincerely making everyone smile.

Iida chuckled as he shook his head. ''Your humbleness knows no bounds Midoriya.'' He said with a smile, while Ochako nodded vigorously.

''Oh come on Izu!'' Mina said as she jumped in and gave Izuku a loving hug. ''just accept the praise!'' she said with a grin on her face.

Izuku wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle. ''Well without them I wouldn't have been motivated,'' a blush formed on his face as he looked away much to everyone's confusion. ''because your all…''he mumbled something to himself. Making everyone more confused, obviously not able to hear what he said, not even Jirou.

Mina leaned in closer to hear what he said ''We're all what?'' she said voicing out everyone's curiosity.

Izuku then looked up to everyone with an embarrassed expression. ''Y-you're all important to m-me.'' He stammered with an embarrassed expression.

''_So Pure!''_ Everyone thought as they looked to Izuku with amused smiles. They were all touched to hear Izuku seeing them as important people in is life.

Bakugou groaned as he looked away from everyone, but if anyone looked closely you could see a small smirk on his face.

''Awww, look at my cinnamon roll making everyone feel touched,'' Ashido teased as she pinched Izuku's cheek. ''your such a sweetie you know that?'' she said with a big grin, obviously enjoying her boyfriend's embarrassment.

Once his cheek was free, Izuku looked down to Mina with a smile. ''And your beautiful.'' He replied as he gave Mina a quick kiss on the cheek while sporting a small blush.

Though a bit surprised from the sudden gesture, Mina giggled as she buried her magenta colored face into Izuku's chest. She always loved it when Izuku showed his affection, it was a way to tell her that he cared, not because of her looks. But because it was her.

Ochako and Toru cooed at the couple's interaction.

His other classmates looked to the couple with a smile, the school years are definitely going to be interesting that's for sure. Though some of them did wonder if their teeth would rot, from overexposure to the couple's sweetness.

''_Damn normies.''_ Mineta thought as he stared at the couple with obvious envy.

Jiro had a smile on her face as she looked to the couple, but it was quickly replaced with surprise when she heard footsteps down the hallway thanks to her quirk.

''Guys!'' she hissed getting everyone's attention. ''a teachers coming down the hallway!'' she half whispered half yelled.

As soon as they heard the word 'teacher' everyone scrambled to get to their seats.

Well…almost everyone.

''Homeroom is about to start! Take your seats!'' Iida shouted from where he stood.

Izuku cleared his throat gaining Iida's attention. ''Uhm...I hate to break it to you buddy,'' he started with a sheepish expression. ''but you're the only one standing.'' He finished with a chuckle as he leaned back to his chair.

Iida then looked around and realized that he was indeed the only one standing.

As some of his classmates snickered, Iida sat down with an embarrassed look on his face.

''It's alright.'' Ochako said from behind him as she gave him a pat on the back.

Izuku looked to Momo. ''Hey Momo,'' he called out getting her attention. ''who do you thinks going teach us today?'' he asked with a curious expression.

Momo then put a hand to her chin. ''In all honesty I have no idea, Aizawa sensei looked to injured to come back so soon. So it could honestly be anyone.'' She finished with a shrug, making Izuku nod in return.

With a loud bang the sliding doors opened to reveal a shocking sight. Aizawa sensei stood with multiple bandages wrapped in both arms. His face was also wrapped up as well.

''Morning.'' He said nonchalantly with a muffled voice.

''Aizawa sensei your back too soon!'' Everyone shouted in unison.

''Holy shit.'' Kaminari said in clear shock to see the pro come in with all his injuries.

''Sensei, are you alright!?'' Iida shouted in concern while raising one arm.

''Can you really call that 'all right?' '' Izuku muttered to himself as he looked at the pro. Unbeknownst to him, Ochako had similar thoughts.

''My well being doesn't matter.'' Aizawa said as he reached his desk and turned to the class.

The Pro then gave a quick glance at Izuku, who was nervous under his gaze, thinking that he was going to get scolded for his actions during the USJ.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Aizawa arrived earlier and overheard the conversation that his students were having. He didn't mean to pry, but when he heard the subject was about how Izuku defeated the Nomu. He was more than intrigued to find out how.

Needless to say, Aizawa was impressed from what he heard.

From what he gathered , there was no trick. It was simply his drive to protect those around him, no matter the cost. An essence of a true hero.

''_Nice going kid.''_ Aizawa thought to himself, thankful that the bandages concealed the small smile that he had on his face.

He then turned to the class with an unreadable expression while Izuku sighed in relief. ''Now onto business, the battle isn't over yet.'' He said in his usual bored tone.

''Fight?'' Bakugou said in confusion.

''Ah crud.'' Izuku said with a grimace thinking that it could be more trouble.

''The villains again!?'' Mineta screamed in fear as he clutched his head.

Aizawa wasn't fazed from the comments and continued. ''The UA Sports Festival is drawing near.'' He stated in an ominous tone.

''That's a super normal school event!'' Everyone shouted in unison.

''But sensei,'' Jirou called Aizawa with a hand raised. ''Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?'' she asked in a concerned tone.

''What if they attack again?'' Ojiro added with concern as well.

Aizawa replied in a calm tone. ''Security will be five times stronger than past festivals. This isn't something that can be cancelled just because of a few villains.'' He finished

''Isn't that a good enough reason to cancel?'' Mineta asked in fear.

Izuku turned to Mineta. ''Haven't you been to one?'' he asked with a curious expression.

''Of course I have!,'' Mineta said as he leaned onto his desk. ''but that's not what I mean.'' He finished in exasperation.

Aizawa continued. ''Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called the festival of sports and the whole country was crazy about them. But as you know, with the reduction in scale ad population, they're now a shell of their former glory. In it's place, Japan has the UA sports festival.'' He stated as he glanced around the room.

A serious look formed onto his face. ''The path to becoming a hero starts here, if you gained the attention of a well-known hero. Then your chances of gaining a lot more experience and popularity will be higher.'' Everyone was at the edge of their seats. ''Time is limited, you only get three chances in this annual event. So don't go slacking off!'' he declared.

''YES SIR!'' Everyone shouted in determination.

Satisfied with the response Aizawa nodded. ''Homeroom is dismissed.'' He announced before leaving the room.

Once Aizawa left everyone started discussing amongst themselves.

Bakugou told the group that he was going to have his lunch early. Leaving Izuku and the rest to discuss with their fellow classmates.

''Man shoji,'' Kaminari started as he sat on his desk. ''your strength already stands out.'' He said with a sigh.

Izuku chimed in. ''But Kaminari,'' he said gaining everyone's attention. ''there's no point in raw strength without showing other uses.'' He stated while Shoji nodded in agreement.

''Don't worry,'' Jirou started . ''I'm sure you'll be 'wheeeyyy' more noticeable.'' She said while trying to hold in her laughter. Making Kaminari sulk a bit.

Izuku chuckled as he turned to Iida. ''Everyone's really fired up huh?'' he said in amusement.

''Enrolling in UA comes with being fired up!'' Iida replied while shaking his hips a bit.

''Nice moves dude.'' Mina said with a laugh, though it didn't stop Iida from moving his hips still.

Izuku chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Mina. ''Well I guess we have our own way of showing it.'' He said with a grin while Mina nodded in agreement as she leaned onto his shoulder.

''Guys…'' came the voice of Ochako.

Turning to the voice they greeted by a very serious looking Ochako with a very intense aura around her.

''Let's do our best!.'' She declared with a serious tone which kind of made her out of place.

''_Speaking of own ways to show it.''_ Izuku thought with a chuckle as he stared at his good friend. ''Umm buddy?'' Izuku said as he unwrapped his arm around Mina. ''Your face looks a bit scary.'' He finished with a nervous chuckle, not expecting his bubbly friend to ever have that expression.

Mina tilted her head as she looked to Ochako. ''You don't look so carefree anymore.'' She said with a confused expression.

Mineta's Face blushed. ''Maybe it's-'' before he could say anything, he noticed Izuku giving him a smile. It looked normal to anyone, but Mina could tell there was danger behind it.

''I wouldn't finish that statement buddy.'' he stated in a calm tone. Prompting Mineta cover his mouth with both hands.

Before Mina could comment how awesome that was, Ochako turned to the rest of the class with her fist in the air. ''I'm gonna do by best!'' she declared in her newly found scary tone.

''Y-yeah.'' The rest of the class cheered though a bit caught off guard.

* * *

_OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM_

Sometime after the strange occurrence Izuku and friends made their way to have lunch.

As Izuku and Iida followed behind Mina and Ochako, who were happily talking about his date night, as they made their way a thought came to Izuku's mind. The earlier version of Ochako was still fresh in his mind.

''Sheesh Ochako,'' Izuku said gaining everyone's attention. ''you were pretty intense back there, I mean what has you so fired up anyway?'' he finished with a curios expression.

Ochako for some reason blushed from the question and looked nervous as everyone turned to her. ''W-well it's because…'' she started though with some hesitation in her voice. ''becoming a pro hero could be a good chance for me to earn money.'' She ended with an embarrassed expression.

The group stopped walking as they digested what Ochako said.

''So…'' Izuku started with a surprised expression. ''you want to become a hero for money?'' he finished in a curious tone.

Ochako rubbed the back of her head with a blush on her face. ''Y-yeah that's right,'' she then covered her face with her hands. ''this is so embarrassing!'' she shouted from behind her hands.

''Why would it be embarrassing to want to have a more comfortable life?'' Iida shouted as he waved his arms around.

Mina happily chimed in. ''Yeah, even I wouldn't mind earning a fair amount to make my life a bit cozier.'' She stated while Izuku nodded in agreement.

Ochako looked away from the trio. ''I work for my family's construction company, but there's no work for us so we ended up broke.'' She said in a somber tone.

''Construction?'' Iida said with an intrigued expression.

Izuku then turned to Iida. ''Wouldn't a quirk like hers be useful in that line of work? I mean you wouldn't need any additional equipment with her quirk to do the heavy lifting.'' He said while Mina nodded in agreement.

''Right!?'' Ochako suddenly sprang to life startling the trio. ''But…my parents didn't want me to work for them. instead they just want me to reach for my dreams.'' She said in somber tone looking at her feet.

She then gripped her skirt and looked up with a determined expression. ''I want to become a hero and earn enough money to make my parents' lives easier!'' she declared with conviction stunning the group.

The silence was broken by…

Iida suddenly began clapping his hands above his head. ''BRAVO! BRAVO!'' he shouted.

Izuku and Mina would have laughed but this was hardly the time.

Though it was funny to see.

''_She's been thinking about reality.''_ Izuku thought with a smile on his face. ''You know…'' he gained her attention while Iida kept on clapping. ''in case it still isn't enough when we become pro heroes, then you'll have my support.'' He said with a grin.

''Y-you don't hav-'' she was about to protest.

''Uraraka,'' Izuku gently interrupted ''I thought you knew by now that I'll always help my friends.'' He said with a big smile.

''Deku…'' she said with a smile as tears started to form in her eyes.

Mina jumped in and gave Ochako a hug. ''And you'll have mine too!'' she said happily with a bit of tears in her eyes.

''Y-you guys…''Ochako said as she cried into Mina's embrace. _''I have such good friends.''_ She thought to herself as more tears of joy spilled out, while Mina started comforting her.

Iida was still clapping and shouting.

The touching scene was interrupted by a familiar sound or more precisely…a familiar laugh.

''**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!''** a sudden laugh boomed out startling the four.

They turned their attention to a corner where the laugh was slowly getting closer.

''**YOUNG MIDORIYA….''** The voice was getting closer, but by this time everyone knew who was here.

All Might in all his glory popped out of the corner startling the four. **''IS HERE!''** he finished with as he pointed to Izuku.

''All Might!?'' the four shouted in surprise.

''What are you doing here?'' Izuku asked with a shocked expression.

From the corner All Might proudly replied.** ''Lunch!,''** he held out a small packed lunch. **''wanna eat together?''** he asked in a hopeful tone.

''He's like a maiden!'' Ochako and Mina said at the same time as they laughed.

Izuku chuckled before shrugging. ''I'd love to, but why the sudden gesture?'' He asked in a curious tone, prompting the other three to pay more attention to the exchange.

All Might then stepped out of the corner and stood in front of the group. **''Think of it as a thank you for your valor during the USJ attack.''** He stated in a proud voice.

''Woah! that's so cool Deku!'' Ochako said as she waved her arms in excitement, while Iida nodded in agreement.

Mina then wrapped her arms around Izuku as she leaned onto his back. ''Look at you, getting the attention of All Might.'' She teased with a grin while she rested her chin on his shoulder making Izuku chuckled.

All Might was curious about the duo's interaction but decided not to pry. He'll leave it to his successor to share or keep it to himself.

From his position, Izuku turned to All Might. ''Well if that's the case, then shouldn't everyone else be joining us?'' he said making the three confused, but All Might seemed to understand what he meant and felt even prouder. ''I mean, I wasn't the only one that fought like a hero, they also gave it their all.'' He stated sincerely making everyone smile.

''_**Humble to the bone.''**_ All Might joked in his thoughts as he looked to his successor with a proud grin. From what he's seen so far, he shouldn't even be surprised to see his successor willing to share the credit with everyone. Or at least make his deeds seem smaller compared to what others have been doing.

Mina then separated from Izuku and placed her hands on her hips. ''Oh come on izu! You should just go!'' she said with narrowed eyes, but Izuku could tell there wasn't any resentment in them.

Iida quickly voiced his agreement. ''Indeed Midoriya!'' he waved his arms around. ''though we appreciate the gesture, it's you that earned this reward.'' He stated earnestly.

''Yeah,'' Ochako joined in. ''you totally deserve it.'' She stated with her usual happy one.

Izuku looked uncertain. ''But-'' he was about protest, but Mina interrupted him.

''But nothing mister,'' she said while pushing Izuku towards All Might. ''now go enjoy your lunch.'' She finished with a playful shove.

With a chuckle Izuku looked back with a smile. ''All right, guess I'll catch up with you guys later.'' he said with a grin.

His friends nodded as they made their way to the cafeteria, while Izuku went with All Might to his Office.

* * *

_CAFETERIA_

The trio were currently in line, waiting for their turn to get their food.

''Man Izu's too modest for his own good'' Mina said with a sigh as she shook her head. She admired his attitude, but she wouldn't like him any less if he gave himself some more credit.

''That's just the way he is.'' Ochako said with a giggle. ''Even when we first, he always showed how he cared for others.'' She ended with a fond smile remembering how he used his quirk to help her before the UA exams.

''Indeed! It's no wonder All Might wanted to thank him personally,'' He said with a smile. ''To be willing to face impossible odds, just to save people is something that doesn't go unnoticed.'' He said earnestly while the two nodded in agreement.

''No argument here,'' Mina stated happily. ''Izu is definitely one of a kind.'' She finished with a dreamy sigh.

''Speaking of _Izu_,'' Ochako teased with a smile on her face. ''mind giving me more details about your date?'' she said in an eager tone.

Mina was more than happy to gush about her date with Izuku. ''Sure!'' She said with a smile, giggling when she saw Ochako's eyes light up in excitement.

The three were so into their conversation, that they didn't notice Todoroki looking at them with interest.

''_So…All Might and Midoriya…''_ Todoroki thought himself with a calculative expression as he processed what he heard.

* * *

_ALL MIGHT'S OFFICE_

All Might and Izuku hastily entered the office, both having the Pro's time limit in mind.

Once inside, Izuku locked the door behind him and checked to see if anyone else followed them.

After nodding to himself Izuku turned to All Might. ''It's all clear.'' He said with a smile.

All Might didn't have to be told twice as he reverted back to his real form. ''Much better.'' He said with a sigh of relief. He then gestured Izuku to sit on the sofa that was across another one. In the middle was a table and on top of it was a bento box with a cup of tea on the side.

After getting comfortable All Might looked to his successor with a smile. ''Now that that's settled, I would like to thank you for what you did during USJ.'' He said with pride.

Izuku waved his hand. ''It's no big deal All Might, I just did what any hero would have done.'' He humbly stated with a smile.

''I beg to differ,'' All Might stated making Izuku look at him curiously. ''What you did was no small feat, even when you knew the Nomu was created to fight me. You still fought him to protect those you cared for. And even when you received significant damage, you drove yourself beyond that and came back on top. And for that, I and on behalf of everyone else, would like to thank you for what you did.'' He finished with a proud smile.

Izuku was starting to tear up. ''A-All Might I-'' he was cut off when All Might raised his hand.

''Please,'' he stated calmly. ''you've earned it Young Midoriya.'' He finished with a smile

After wiping his tears Izuku nodded as he looked down to his lunch. Truthfully he didn't want any sort of special treatment just because he did something heroic. His mindset never focused on reward or glory. Only for the wellbeing of others is where his state of mind was always set.

Once Izuku finished his meal, he cleared the table and cleaned up whatever mess he left. Which really isn't much or rather none existent.

While All Might decided to make some more tea for the both of them.

Once they were both seated again All Might had a serious expression. ''There's something else.'' He stated gaining Izuku's attention.

''What's the matter?'' Izuku said with a worried tone.

All Might sighed as he closed his eyes. ''My time limit has reduced.''

Izuku was more than worried at this point. ''H-how long…?'' he hesitantly asked, not even sure if he wanted to know.

''For one and a half hour.'' He opened his eyes. ''maybe more if I push myself.'' He stated seriously.

Izuku didn't know what to say as he looked down in worry. He knew that All Might's time limit would decrease over time, but he didn't think it would be at such a quick pace.

But a thought did come across his mind.

''But All Might,'' he stated with a sad tone. ''you weren't the one who faced Nomu, so how is your power still fading fast?'' he looked to his mentor for answers.

All Might was silent for a bit before he looked to Izuku with an answer. ''It's true that facing Nomu could have severely decreased my time limit,'' Izuku listened intently. ''but keep in mind, as my power transfers to you, I gradually lose it regardless.'' he stated seriously.

_''So it didn't matter...'' _Izuku thought with sadness as he looked down. Besides protecting his friends, he wanted to reduced the risk of All Might's time limit being affected during the confrontation against Nomu.

Sensing his successor's sadness All Might spoke up.''Chin up my boy,'' he started calmly gaining Izuku's attention. ''in the end you saved everyone and thats all that matters.'' All Might smiled ''Besides, your efforts weren't wasted since you still saved me more time.'' he ended without a trace of regret in his voice.

Izuku gave his mentor a sad smile before looking down again in worry.

A number scenarios started playing in his mind.

What if he suddenly transformed during a lecture? What if he suddenly lost all his powers during a villain fight? Or that he couldn't defend himself from a surprise attack? Or how about him losing his ability during a rescue operation? Or how about-

''But enough about that.'' All Might stated, cutting of Izuku's thoughts. Noticing that his successor was having a mental panic attack. ''How goes your progress with OFA?'' he asked with a curious expression.

Snapping out of his somber state, Izuku looked to his left hand. ''Well from what I can tell, I can pretty much use 10% of it. Going beyond that can still be risky.'' He ended with a serious expression as he looked up to All Might who had a hand to his chin.

''Hmm, that's good progress,'' he then looked up to Izuku. ''it seems your body is adjusting itself to handle the power better,'' he smiled. ''I have no doubt you'll master it in no time.'' He finished with pride while Izuku smiled in return.

All Might then stood up and walked to the window. ''Frankly, I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace.'' He stated in a serious tone.

Again, Izuku didn't know how to respond to that as he looked to All Might in worry.

Taking the silence as permission, All Might continued. ''And some of those who built up villainous intent are starting to realize.'' He turned to Izuku with a determined expression. ''I granted you my power because I want you to succeed me.'' He then pointed to Izuku who stood up from the declaration. ''That same spirit you showed when I first met you is still there yes?'' he asked already knowing the answer.

''Yes!'' Izuku replied with no hesitation.

All Might then fully turned to Izuku with a hardened expression. ''Then it's time for you to show that.'' He stated simply.

''…pardon?'' Izuku said with a curious expression. Though he did have a sinking feeling…

All Might wasn't fazed by the confusion and continued. ''The UA sports festival is something pro heroes-no, the whole _country_ is watching closely. That is why I want you to get out there and show them that _You_ are here.'' He stated determinedly.

Izuku could feel his eyes popping out of his skull. ''W-Woah.'' Was the only thing he could say.

Showing himself to the country wasn't the only thing he worried about. Different courses will be added to the mix, meaning in order to win this. He would have to get through a lot of talented students. Not only that, pros from all over will be watching. Plus Mom and Temmie will be watching.

So yeah a _little_ bit of pressure.

All Might laughed as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. ''No need to worry,'' he started snapping Izuku out of his panic. ''Knowing you, you'll be spending the next two weeks training right?'' he received a shaky nod as a response. ''Then you'll do great.'' He stated while he patted Izuku on the shoulder.

Snapping out of it, Izuku looked to All Might with determination. ''I'll give it my all!'' he said with seriousness.

All Might had a prouder smile on his face. ''I expect nothing less my boy!'' he declared with a thumbs up.

With that Izuku left All Might's office with a bit more weight on his shoulders. Though more determined.

* * *

_1A CLASSROOM_

The class was ready to leave, all had plans to train for the Festival.

Well…they would have left, if it wasn't for the massive crowd of students blocking the way.

''The fuck is this?'' Bakugou asked in annoyance. While the rest just stared at the large crowd in front of them.

From the crowd, a teen with purple hair with noticeable eyebags stepped to the front of the crowd.

''I came to see what the famous Class A was like, but from what I can tell you seem pretty arrogant.'' He said in a bored tone as he glanced around the room. '' Are all of you like this?'' he said in the same tone that could rival Aizawa.

''You want some of me eyebags!?'' Bakugou growled while bringing his hands up.

''_Eyebags.''_ Everyone thought with a sweatrdrop, wondering where Bakugou gets these nicknames.

Izuku looked between the two and noticed the tension that filled the room.

Izuku stepped between the two with hands raised. ''Woah easy guys, there's no need for this.'' He stated calmly as he looked between the two.

Bakugou looked like he wanted to argue but complied. ''Whatever.'' He said while heading back to join the rest of the class.

After breathing a sigh of relief, Izuku turned to the purple haired teen who looked surprised by Izuku's action. ''Sorry about 'fireworks' over there,'' he started while throwing his thumb back to Bakugou, who growled from the nickname. ''And to answer your question were not arrogant, that's just Bakugou being Bakugou.'' He finished with a grin.

And just like that the tension started disappearing as the crowd looked to Izuku curiously, while some of his classmates chuckled at the nickname. Mina and Ochako especially.

Bakugou scowled but decided not to say anything, knowing that Izuku would have a point if he spoke up.

As for the purple haired teen, he was surprised by how the person in front of him was acting. Like most students, he expected the students from the Heroics Course to brag about their accomplishments and show off their quirks. Instead, this person in front of him is acting like their good friends.

''What's your name?'' The purple haired teen asked, he figured that he should at least know the guy who's being nice so far.

Izuku smiled and extended his hand, glad to see things becoming more civil. ''Izuku Midoriya, what's yours?'' he asked with a smile.

The teen smiled back as he grabbed Izuku's hand. ''Hitoshi Shinso.'' He stated, before having a curious expression. ''I gotta say, you're not exactly what I expected.'' He stated calmly as he ended the handshake.

Izuku looked to him with an eye brow raised. ''What do you mean?'' he asked, voicing out his classmates curiosity.

Shinso shrugged. ''Honestly?'' he started. ''I expected you guys to be showoffs or something.'' he stated bluntly, before a smile formed onto his face. ''glad to see I was wrong.'' He finished sincerely.

Izuku smiled back. ''Well I'm glad we cleared things up then.'' He said happily. Getting smiles from everyone, well except for Bakugou who rolled his eyes.

Shinso sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. ''Great.'' He started making Izuku look at him curiously. ''now I feel like a dick for declaring war on you guys.'' He ended with an annoyed sigh as he looked away.

Izuku chuckled gaining everyone's attention. ''It's fine,'' he grinned. ''I mean were all going to face each other eventually.'' He stated simply with a shrug, while Shinso thought about that statement.

Shinso then looked to Izuku with a smile. ''Huh, guess you're right,'' he chuckled before having a smirk on his face. ''may the best man win then.'' he finished in a taunting tone.

''Sure why not.'' Izuku said with a chuckle, getting a small one from Shinso as he shook his head.

With the tension completely gone, the crowd started dispersing, seeing that there isn't anything going to happen. While Izuku's classmates looked to him with a smile, they were relieved that the rumors about them were resolved sooner, rather than later.

''Fuck.'' Bakugou suddenly blurted out in annoyance, making his classmates turn to him curiously.

Kirishima who was beside him voiced everyone's curiosity. ''What's up Bakubro?'' he asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Eyebags over there doesn't stand a chance.'' He stated like it's a fact, making his classmates look to him in disapproval.

Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Come on bro,'' he started. ''sure Midoriya has a strong quirk, but I'm sure Shinso can handle himself.'' He stated in a semi stern tone, while others nodded in agreement.

Bakugou removed Kirishima's hand and looked to him with an annoyed expression. ''I didn't mean that shitty hair,'' he started making everyone confused. ''I meant eyebags over there doesn't stand a chance against Deku's friendship shit.'' He clarified with exasperation.

''What do you mean?'' Momo asked, while everyone else turned to Bakugou waiting for clarification.

Bakugou didn't bother with a verbal reply, with an angry expression on his face, he gestured to what's in front of him with a sigh.

Turning their heads, they can see Izuku and Shinso having a genuine conversation with smiles on their faces. If you look closely you can even see a warm aura that's emanating from them.

While this was happening, Izuku's classmates looked to the scene with shocked expressions. He didn't know the guy very long and yet their talking to each other like their good friends!

They started wondering if there was such a thing as a 'friendship quirk'.

Noticing their expressions, Bakugou crossed his arms with a smug expression. ''Told you.'' He stated with a shit eating grin on his face.

* * *

_WEEKS THAT FOLLOWED_

As planned, everyone spent the next week's training themselves for the Sports festival.

Izuku focused on training his body to hold Full Cowling, while at the same time quickly switching to his original quirk. The point of this was to increase his endurance. As well as lessening the charge rate of OFA.

But he did not just focus on his quirk alone, Izuku made sure to physically train as well. Not only does it help with stamina, but it can also help his body become more used to his power.

At one point, he offered his friends to train together but they respectfully declined. They wanted to find out how far they can reach through their own efforts.

Days went by in a flash and before they knew it, it was the day of the Sports Festival.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. **I decided to add some Frisk and Undyne characteristics to Izuku, it just feels right. Plus I can see some of their characteristics in the original Izuku as well.

**-**To clarify, what I mean by characteristics, I don't mean appearances, I was referring to some of their morals and a bit of their attitude.

**2.** Thank you so much for the support it really means a lot!

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLUST ULTRA!**


	9. Chapter 9:Cavalry Charge!

**Authors Notes:**

***ZWOOOSSHHH***-Gaster Blaster Fire

***VRRRRRRRRRR***-Blaster charging

* * *

_MIDORIYA RESIDENCE: Morning before Sports Festival. _

Izuku is currently packing his gear for the sports festival.

Once finished he made his way to the front door.

''Izuku be careful not to get hurt.'' His mother called out from behind him.

Izuku turned and gave his mother a smile. ''I'll do what I can.'' He replied with a grin. _''I can't promise what I can't keep.''_ he said in his thoughts. Call it a gut feeling, but he can tell that he won't be able to finish the Sports Festival unscathed.

Though it wasn't the answer the mother wanted, she gave him a smile. ''I'll be sure to record it in high resolution.'' She stated in an excited voice.

Izuku chuckled as he gave his mother a hug. ''Okay.'' He stated happily. ''Just cut out any embarrassing parts.'' He quickly added.

From the hug, his mother giggled. ''Can't promise that.'' She said teasingly drawing a chuckle out of Izuku. After separating she gave him a proud look. ''Do your best.'' She stated.

Izuku nodded to that. ''I will.'' He said with a smile.

*mewl*

Both Midoriya's looked to their feet where the sound originated, only to see Temmie looking at both of them with a curious expression.

Izuku chuckled as he crouched down and rubbed her head. ''Thanks Tem.'' He said happily while the cat purred from the touch.

Afterwards he stood and made his way to the front door, but not before turning around to see his family with a smile. ''I'm off!'' he stated determinedly before leaving.

* * *

_SPORTS FESTIVAL WAITING ROOM_

''Man,'' Mina whined as she looked down at her PE uniform. ''I wanted to wear my costume.'' She said while she leaned on Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku chuckled at her childish attitude. ''It's just to keep things fair Mina.'' He stated before a grin formed onto his face. ''Besides, I think our uniforms are pretty interesting on their own.'' He stated, making Mina and everyone else look at him confused.

Meanwhile Bakugou instinctively felt angry for some reason.

''Why is it interesting?'' Mina couldn't help but ask, voicing out everyone else's curiosity.

The response made Izuku's grin widened. ''Because I don't see a single price tag on them.'' he stated with a shrug as he looked to Mina. Who noticed something in his tone that made her think.

Meanwhile everyone else was more than confused at this point, well except for Todoroki who appeared to be in his own world.

Bakugou was getting angrier and he himself didn't know why.

The gears in Mina's head went to work, trying to figure out what message was her boyfriend trying to send. She started with his actions.

The big grin, the tone in his voice and the sudden interest in price tags….

Mina's eyes widened as she figured out what he was trying to do.

With a grin on her face, she turned to Izuku with a sly expression. ''Please,'' she started. ''you'll never find a tag on anyone's uniforms.'' She then pointed to herself. ''Especially mine.'' She finished with a tone of her own that Izuku picked up.

Meanwhile everyone was curious as to what she meant.

''O-oh, w-why's that?'' Izuku asked, barely able to contain his laughter.

Mina struggled to contain her own laughter, but she powered though. ''Because I am…'' she started, though Izuku knew what she was trying to accomplish.

''PRICELESS!'' They both said at the same time before laughing together.

Some of their classmates rolled their eyes and went back to their discussion, though they were smiling. While others like Ochako were laughing, clearly enjoying the couple's way of having fun.

''And just like that…,'' Bakugou sighed as he clenched his fists. ''my day is ruined.'' He finished with clear frustration as his eye twitched.

Kirishima chuckled a bit as he gave him a pat on the back to help him calm down.

''_It's too early for this you normies.''_ Mineta thought to himself as he looked to the still laughing couple with an aura of envy around him.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing to be Iida. ''Everyone get!-'' he stopped himself when he noticed some people were laughing a bit. ''Did I miss something?'' he asked as he stepped while looking around the room.

Izuku chuckled. ''Nothing much, just some comedy gold buddy.'' He said with a grin while he was holding on to Mina who was recovering from the laughter.

''I see.'' Iida replied with a smile, he knew his friend's tendency to lighten the mood or to the just make jokes for the fun of it.

''So what's up?'' Izuku asked as he stood up, while Mina recovered and fixed her posture.

Iida cleared his throat as he gained a serious expression. ''As I was saying,'' he started. ''we only have a few minutes before were called. So we have to be ready!'' He finished as he took a seat to calm his nerves.

Everyone else decided to their own thing in the meantime.

''Midoriya.'' came the stoic voice of Todoroki.

Izuku turned to face him. ''Yeah?'' he said with a curios expression.

Todoroki stared at him before speaking. ''There's no denying that you are strong,'' he started, making Izuku even more confused. ''but even if that's the case, I WILL beat you.'' He said in his same tone, but Izuku could tell there was something there.

Needless to say everyone else turned to Todoroki's declaration. Izuku's close friends especially.

Before Izuku could respond Todoroki continued. ''I don't care if All Might has his eye on you,'' Izuku tensed a bit. ''I'm not here to pry on that, but regardless the results will stay the same.'' He finished with his expression unchanging.

While Izuku was thinking of a way to respond to such a declaration, Kirishima quickly stood up and placed a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. ''Oi, why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?'' He asked in worry.

Mina joined in and stood beside Izuku with an angered expression. ''What's wrong with you?'' she asked in frustration.

Todoroki pulled his shoulder away from Krishima's hand. ''We're not here to play friends,'' he started as he turned away from the couple. ''So why does it matter?'' he finished coldly.

Meanwhile Bakugou was getting angry for different reasons this time.

Before the two could continue, Izuku spoke up. ''Fine,'' he stated gaining everyone's attention. ''I accept your declaration of war.'' He declared with a serious expression.

Todoroki turned around to face Izuku again, while the others were shocked to hear Izuku accept the challenge.

Not waiting for a response Izuku continued. ''To be honest I have no idea what you'll gain from beating me,'' he said with a shrug. ''but what I do know, is that everyone here is aiming for the top.'' He glanced around the room before looking to Todoroki with a serious expression. ''And so am I.'' he finished with a grin.

He then stepped in front of Todoroki who's expression didn't change. ''So…with that in mind,'' he started. ''may the best man win?'' he offered a handshake with a smile.

Todoroki simply stared at the hand before nodding to Izuku and made his way to leave the room.

Meanwhile everyone else was wondering what could be going on between the two.

''_Sheesh, I wonder what pissed off Captain Cold over there.''_ Izuku thought in worry as he watched the retreating form of Todoroki while putting his hand down.

''Izu.''

Turning around he saw Mina looking at him in worry. ''Are you alright?'' she asked with obvious concern.

Izuku nodded with a smile. ''Yeah I'm good,'' he said happily. ''It'll take more than a _cold_ shoulder to damper my spirit.'' He finished with his usual grin, while getting a few awkward chuckles from his classmates.

Mina rolled her eyes but gave him a loving smile. ''Dork.'' She teased while giving him a playful punch on the shoulder drawing out a chuckle from him.

After a bit, the class was notified to head to the arena.

* * *

_UA STADIUM_

Once the students were gathered in the center, the R-Rated Hero, Midnight made her way the stage. While drawing some perverted looks from some members of the audience. Izuku noticed that she was taking her sweet time just to draw more attention to her…*ahem*assets.

''Damn.'' Kaminari muttered to himself with a perverted grin while he wiped off a bit of drool.

Mineta was drooling like crazy until he noticed something odd. Turning his head he noticed Izuku looking…bored?

''Midoriya?'' Mineta called out gaining his attention. ''you alright?'' he asked in a way that seemed like he was very sick.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah,'' he shrugged. ''why do you ask?'' he asked wondering what the problem was.

Mineta then pointed to Izuku. ''Because your not even reacting to Midnight.'' He declared like Izuku committed a great sin.

The commotion got some of his classmate's attention.

Izuku then looked to Midnight, then turned back to Mineta with a shrug. ''Meh.'' He simply stated getting shocked gasps from him and Kaminari.

Before they went insane Izuku continued. ''I mean sure she's pretty,'' he started calming the two pervs a bit. ''but I only have one girl in mind.'' he stated sincerely with a smile.

The response got a few approving looks from anyone that overheard him.

''_Damn him.''_ Mineta and Kaminari thought with envy.

Unknown to them, Mina heard the conversation and felt her heart swell.

Before anything else Midnight cracked her whip. ''Quiet!'' she yelled, feeling annoyed for some reason. ''Representing the students is Izuku Midoriya from Class 1A!'' she declared while looking to a shocked Izuku.

''Eh?.'' Izuku said with a bit of sweat on his forehead as all eyes turned to him.

Iida then placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Well you did finish the entrance exam in first place.'' He clarified with a smile.

''O-oh r-right.'' Izuku stuttered out as he nervously made his way to the stage.

While he was on the way to the stage, some students murmured to themselves.

''That's the guy who got first place during the exam?''

''He looks quite plain.''

''He doesn't look much.''

Their voices of disbelief were heard by the students of 1A.

''_They have no idea!''_ they thought in unison as they hid their amused expressions. They learned the hard way that Izuku purposefully looked plain just to catch his opponents off guard. Since then, they made sure to stay alert if ever he becomes their opponent. Though some hoped that never happens.

Meanwhile Mina had a big smile, happy to hear her boyfriend's tactics working out.

Once on the stage, he stood in front of the microphone, thought noticeably a bit nervous. ''Well to be honest I don't have some fancy speech to give you guys,'' he said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. The statement got a few laughs from everyone. ''but I can say this.'' He said with a smile, receiving total silence.

''It doesn't matter what course your from,'' he stated with a shrug getting confused looks from everyone. ''at the end of the day we all have one goal.'' He then placed his right hand to his chest. ''To become heroes.'' he declared with a big grin on his face. ''So expect everyone here to give it their all, as they reach for their hopes and dreams. As we all prove to everyone that we can all become great heroes!'' he finished with a big smile.

The stadium was filled with applause, while the students from other courses looked to Izuku with smiles.

''Love you mom.'' Izuku quickly added before heading back to his classmates.

The statement got some amused chuckles from the audience while some 'awweed' at the statement.

* * *

_MIDORIYA RESIDNECE_

''That's my boy!'' Inko shouted from the couch as tears fell from her eyes. Needless to say, her son's words from earlier also made her very proud.

All the while Temmie was mewling in happiness as she saw her owner smile on TV.

* * *

_UA STADIUM_

Once he reached his class, he was greeted by a hug from Mina. ''Nice speech dude.'' She stated while giving him a big smile.

Izuku chuckled a he wrapped his arms around her. ''Thanks, but I felt like a nervous wreck.'' He stated with a shaky laugh, getting a few laughs from his classmates in return.

''Don't sweat it Deku!,'' Ochako chimed in. ''we'd feel the same way you did.'' She stated in understanding while others nodded in agreement.

Iida then raised his arms. ''Indeed!, I would have been shaky as well.'' He stated in his usual manner getting a few laughs from his antics.

Izuku separated from Mina and looked to Bakugou expectantly.

Bakugou stared at him blankly for a bit before clicking his tongue and looking away. ''Would have been better if you said ''I'll be number one.'' He stated with frustration while Izuku laughed at this. Knowing that this would have been what Bakugou would have said.

''_I knew he'd say that.''_ Izuku's classmates thought with a sweatdrop.

''Now, let's get started right away.'' Midnight announced with a bit of pride from the speech earlier. ''Here is the first game.'' She finished as the screen behind her started selecting the game.

"**OBSTACLE RACE!''** The screen read.

''Through a near 4km course around the stadium, participants can use any means necessary to reach the finish line. The first 42 students to finish the race will participate in the next event!'' Midnight explained with an eager expression.

Before Izuku could join everyone at the starting area, he noticed something about the exit.

''_It looks too narrow for everyone.''_ He thought as he watched everyone else gather in the tunnel.

Then it hit him, with small grin he made his way to the back of the crowd. Everyone was either too busy watching the other students or too busy forming up in the tunnel to notice him.

All except one…

* * *

_COMMENTATOR BOX_

While Present Mic was busy giving an entertaining commentary, Aizawa had his eyes locked onto a particular student.

Due to his hero career, his experience allowed to him to analyze every detail in a situation. To make sure nothing goes unnoticed under his gaze. Plus his quirk relied on locking on to targets.

So needless to say, the moment he saw one of the students start heading behind the crowd, he immediately started analyzing the situation. Why would a student head to the back of the crowd? Did they have no plans of finishing the race?

All those thoughts were gone when he saw who it was.

He wasn't even surprised to see Izuku do something strange or surprising. He was also internally impressed on how he used his unnoticeable appearance to slip through the crowd almost undetected. It honestly reminded him a little bit of himself.

''_What are you up to kid.''_ He thought in curiosity as he watched Izuku's every movement. Izuku's quirk was one of the things he's been trying to figure out, he understood that his abilities centered around bones. But what he wanted to focus on, was how he kept on appearing in unexpected places.

* * *

_BACK TO IZUKU_

''_Here should be good.''_ He thought to himself as he stood by a corner behind the large mob of students. After looking around for a bit, a grin formed onto his face as he brought right hand up. His fingers set for snapping position.

''ON YOU MARKS.'' Midnight announced getting the crowd to cheer.

The students were getting ready.

''GET SET!''

She paused for effect, while the students tensed up.

Izuku's eyes started glowing.

''GO!'' she roared.

*Snap*

The students started crowing themselves through the tunnel, due to the amount of people, they felt like sardines crammed into a can. Some even started bumping into each other, causing a few screams of pain.

Amongst the chaos, no one noticed the brief flash of green before it began.

* * *

_OUTSIDE THE TUNNEL_

Todoroki was going in full sprint, his plan to freeze the tunnel was a partial success. Originally it was supposed to trap everyone, giving him a massive opening to enter first place.

However, what he didn't expect was his fellow classmates to be more than prepared for such tactic. Following them were fellow students from other courses.

''Naïve Todoroki!'' Momo yelled as she used he creation quirk to make a metal pole to vault over the ice.

''COME BACK HERE!,'' Bakugou roared in the air as he positioned his palms behind him. ''YOU HALF AND HALF BASTARD!'' he finished while propelling himself at great speeds.

Todoroki glanced behind him with a stoic position. _''More people from outside of Class A, were able to dodge that than expected.''_ He thought before noticing something missing.

Or rather someone.

_***ZWOOOOSSHHH* **_came the sound of a cannon.

Though a bit surprised, Todoroki snapped his head to look in front of him, only to stop as he looked to the scene before him in disbelief.

The students behind him also stopped as they looked to the scene in shock.

In front of them were several of the zero pointers from the entrance exam. But that wasn't the only thing they noticed.

The goliath in the middle looked to be completely unresponsive as it had a massive hole in its chest.

The blaster that caused the damage was nowhere to be seen.

Looking down they saw another surprise, standing there with his back turned was Izuku. His hands were in his pockets as he appeared to be looking at his handiwork.

''_How?''_ Todoroki thought as he looked to Izuku in surprise.

As if he heard him, Izuku turned to look at him with a grin. ''Heya,'' he started casually. ''_ice_ of you to drop by.'' He finished with a chuckle.

''_How did he get there!?'' _Was the thought of the students outside of 1A, wondering how he passed through the frozen entrance easily.

In the meantime Mina and her other classmates were looking to Izuku with amused smiles.

* * *

_COMMENTATOR BOX_

''WHAT!?,'' Present Mic shouted in disbelief. ''How did he get there!?'' he finished with his mouth was gaping like a fish.

Meanwhile Aizawa hid a small smile underneath his bandages.

''_So that's how he does it.''_ Aizawa thought as he figured out Izuku's teleportation ability. He felt like he managed to solve the greatest mystery in the world, though luckily for Izuku. He planned on keeping this secret to himself, from what he's gathered.

Izuku uses this ability to catch his opponents off guard, so there wouldn't be any surprise anymore if everyone knew of this ability. He also silently thanked the heavens that the villain's didn't possess this ability.

Realizing that he hasn't spoken Aizawa answered his co-announcer's question. ''He used his quirk.'' He stated simply, though purposely vague.

Present Mic deadpanned at him before going back to his usual commentary.

* * *

_BACK WITH THE STUDENTS_

The students were shocked but quickly shook it off as they noticed the other zero pointers began moving onto their positions. They all decided to have their own discussions when this was over.

''**TARGETS LOCKED!'' **They announced in unison as they raised their arms to attack.

Snapping out of his shock, Todoroki ran in front of Izuku and used his quirk to form a huge wave of ice. Encasing and destroying the bots in the process.

''Woah.'' Izuku said in amazement as he and everyone else stared at the frozen bots in awe.

Seeing his chance Todoroki began sprinting again, but not before glancing back. ''I wouldn't be comfortable if I were you.'' He stated before focusing on his run.

As if on cue, the frozen goliath's began collapsing.

Fortunately, the robot's fall was slow enough to give everyone time to avoid the crumbling goliaths.

***CRASH***

''_Did someone yell timber?''_ Izuku thought as he was enveloped by cold mist from the fallen bots.

Using the cover to his advantage, a grin formed onto his face as he brought his hand up again.

*Snap*

* * *

_COMMENTATOR BOX_

''Amazing!'' Present Mic yelled as he turned to his co-announcer in amazement.

Aizawa with his usual tone replied. ''His actions are logical and strategic.'' He stated. Though he noticed Izuku not among the crowd and immediately looked to the next obstacle to confirm his suspicions.

A smirk formed onto his when he did.

* * *

''_THE FALL'' OBSTACLE_

A part of Todoroki was wondering if he was losing it.

In front of him was a huge chasm with dozens of pillars of rock with tightropes attached to them.

But that wasn't the issue, the problem was that Izuku was there. The gears in head went into overdrive as it tried to process how exactly he ended up ahead of him again.

In the meantime Izuku was admiring the obstacle, trying to figure out how they even built it. He then glanced to Todoroki with a grin. ''Quite the cliffhanger ain't it?'' he said with a chuckle.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes and internally growled, he can't think about Izuku's quirk. He was here for one thing only.

With that he used his ice quirk to slide across the ropes, progressing through the obstacle with ease.

Izuku sighed as he watched his classmate go over the obstacle, he truly wanted to figure out what was wrong with him. Call it instincts, but something didn't feel right about his classmate.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

His thoughts were interrupted by familiar explosions accompanied with screaming. Looking up he saw Bakugou passing him while cursing Todoroki.

With a small chuckle Izuku glanced back to see his classmates catching up followed by other students.

''Welp,'' he shrugged before facing forward. ''better get going.'' He said to himself as his eyes glowed.

He then snapped his fingers to form a medium sized Gaster Blaster, once he sat on the blaster. He flew over the obstacle and made his way to the next obstacle.

Those who were unfamiliar with his quirk felt their jaws drop, much to the amusement of Izuku's classmates.

* * *

_COMMENTATOR BOX_

Present Mic was currently rubbing his temples trying to figure out how Izuku arrived first to the chasm obstacle.

While Aizawa sat rather smug in his bandages, enjoying his co-announcer's suffering.

* * *

_MINEFIELD OBSTACLE_

Reaching the scene, Izuku saw Todoroki and Bakugou sabotaging each other, while evading the mines. Seeing his chance Izuku charge 10% Full Cowl and jumped off his blaster and over the minefield.

The duo noticed a shadow fly over them, which prompted them to look up. Their eyes widened when they saw Izuku soaring through the air with green lightning trailing behind him.

''Motherfucker!'' Bakugou roared as he stopped attacking Todoroki and focused on getting first place.

Todoroki was of like mind as he froze the mines ahead of him and broke into a sprint. Not caring if the frozen mines helped other students.

Once on the ground, Izuku rolled before running into full sprint.

Izuku had a small smile on his face as he saw the finish line in sight. His smile disappeared when he heard explosions and ice being formed behind him.

Without glancing back he decided to ease the pressure, Izuku sprouted bones behind him from random parts in the tunnel.

He was wondering if his plan worked when.

''GODDAMNIT!'' Bakugou roared with louder explosions.

Welp that's one way to find out.

With a bit of a chuckle he reached the end of the tunnel where he was met with blinding light accompanied by the cheers of the audience.

* * *

_UA STADIUM_

''First place goes to IZUKU MIDROIYA!'' Present Mic's voice roared throughout the stadium.

While catching his breathe Izuku looked to the crowd, his eyes landed to All Might who was giving him a look of approval.

''_Mom must be crying by now._'' He thought with a fond smile as he looked back to the tunnel to see Todoroki come out, followed by Bakugou.

''Good race you guys.'' Izuku said with a smile as he approached them.

Todoroki just stared at him before walking away, much to Izuku's worry.

Fortunately Bakugou was more vocal with his response. ''Fuck off,'' he started with a growl. ''if icy-hot wasn't there, then I would have taken the top spot.'' He finished in frustration.

Izuku shrugged. ''Maybe.'' Izuku said with a grin, getting a smirk in return.

A few moments later, the duo was approached by the rest of Izuku's friends.

Izuku noticed Mina running at him in full speed, with a smile on his face he spread his arms out and braced himself for the impact.

Noticing this, Mina sped up and leapt into Izuku's arms, giggling as she was spun around for a bit. From her embrace she looked up with a smile. ''That was amazing!,'' she then separated from him. ''how did you get ahead of everyone?.'' She asked with a curious expression as Ochako and Iida joined in, eager to hear the response.

''I just used a shortcut.'' Izuku shrugged with a grin.

The response made Iida and Ochako deadpan at him while Mina pouted.

Meanwhile Bakugou was thinking of ways to kick Izuku's and Todoroki's ass in the next game.

Midnight then cracked her whip getting everyone's attention. ''The top 42 shall move on to the next round! The next event shall be…'' she trailed off as the screen behind her started choosing the event.

''**CAVALRY BATTLE!'' **The giant screen read.

''Participants will form teams with maximum of 4 members. The objective is to swipe headbands from other teams while protecting your own. The value is determined by your placement during the last competition…'' Izuku took notice of the last detail.

''_Uh Oh.''_ He thought as he started sweating a bit at the implication.

''Which gives first place the value of 10 MILLION POINTS!'' she ended with a sadistic smile.

With the final nail to the coffin, all students turned to him with killer intent. Including most of his classmates.

''_Huh, so this is how All Might feels when villains target him.''_ Izuku thought as he looked around with a nervous expression. Fortunately Mina saw this and held his hand to calm him down.

Izuku snapped out of his panic and turned to her with a smile, getting one in return.

Midnight then continued explaining the rules. ''The one to wear the headband shall be the rider but should be worn below the neck. Should you lose all your headbands, you may still try to steal other headbands before the time is up. Everyone is allowed to use their quirks, but if used to purposefully harm other participants, they'll be immediately disqualified.'' She finished with seriousness.

''Tch.'' Bakugou exclaimed as he looked away in disappointment. This of course made all his classmates deadpan at him, obviously because he didn't like the last part of the rules.

Midnight then raised her whip. ''You have 15 minutes to form your teams! Good luck!.'' She finished in excitement.

Glancing around, Izuku saw everyone keeping their distance from him and formed their own teams. He noticed Bakugou and Todoroki already completing their team formations.

''_Welp that makes sense,''_ Izuku thought with a sigh as he looked around. _''with a big target on my back, nobody would want to be a part of my team.''_ He finished as he turned around to see Mina and Ochako looking at him with smiles.

''Uhh what are you guys doing?'' he asked, wondering why they were staring at him.

Mina narrowed her eyes while she placed her hands on her hips. ''Well duh! Teaming up with you of course.'' She stated with a grin like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Ochako nodded with enthusiasm. ''Yeah! We've got your back Deku!'' she cheered with excitement.

''Besides,'' Mina said in a sly tone as she stepped closer to Izuku. ''you didn't think I'd leave you alone did you?'' she finished with a mischievous grin.

''Nope.'' Izuku said with chuckle as he gave Mina a quick kiss on the lips. They stare at each other lovingly until.

*Ahem*

Snapping out of their trance, the couple turned to face Ochako who had an amused expression on her face. ''Maybe save the romance after the battle?'' she playfully suggested.

''O-oh right.'' Izuku said with a sheepish expression as he and Mina separated with blushes on their faces much to Ochako's amusement.

Izuku then began looking for the final member of their team until his eyes landed on Iida.

With a smile on his face he approached the taller teen. ''Hey Iida, wanna team up?'' he called out getting his attention.

Tenya turned to Izuku with an apologetic expression. ''As much as I want to,'' he started, getting some confused looks from the three. ''I actually plan on testing myself against you.'' He then gave a small bow. ''I'm sorry but its something I wanted to do.'' He finished apologetically.

Izuku was stunned for a bit before chuckling, making Tenya look up in confusion. ''It's fine dude,'' Izuku shrugged. ''I wish you luck then.'' He stated with a grin as he offered a handshake.

Tenya smiled and shook his hand. ''And to you as well my friend.'' He stated with a nod before joining Todoroki's team, much to the three's surprise.

Izuku then turned to his teammates who seemed a bit down from Iida's choice of teammates.

Noticing this Izuku jumped in. ''It's fine guys,'' he gained their attention. ''everyone here wants to show the world that they can be heroes. So its understandable that he wants to test himself.'' He stated in understanding. Which got nods of agreement in return.

With Iida out of the option, Izuku began looking for a teammate once again. However his search was interrupted when a voice was called out.

''Mr. First place team up with me!'' the voice called out.

Turning to the voice the three saw a girl with pink hair, yellow eyes, goggles and a bag full of gadgets approaching them. And from what Izuku could tell, she wasn't going to stop until she was in his personal space.

''I'm Hatsume Mei! I'm from the support course! Given your position you'll be underneath the spotlight right!? Then that means companies will get a good look at my babies-'' she wasn't able to complete her sentence and breach Izuku's personal space, as she suddenly found herself covered in a green glow and lifted a bit from the ground.

Looking ahead she saw Izuku with a hand stretched out with his eyes shining a bit.

All the while Ochako and Mina were just stunned from the girl's sudden appearance, before snapping out of it and stood beside Izuku while keeping an eye on Mei.

''Woah, easy there lady,'' Izuku chuckled as a grin formed on his face. ''I'm not planning on becoming a teenage father.'' He finished with a laugh, resulting an embarrassed expression from Mei. Obviously referring to the term 'babies.'

Ochako rolled her eyes with a smile, while Mina placed both hands on her mouth to try and hold in her laughter.

Izuku then cleared his throat getting their attention. ''Now, I'm going to put you down,'' he then held up a finger. ''but I need you to calm down and explain why we will benefit from you being in our team.'' he stated calmly while his teammates nodded.

Though still surprised from her current position, Mei gave a nod which resulted her in being gently placed back on her feet.

She then composed herself as she held out her bag. ''My inventions here are just what you need to win the game,'' she then pulled out a jetpack. ''for instance this jetpack here will offer high mobility and help avoid obstacles along the way.'' She said with pride.

Izuku placed a hand on his chin. ''Pairing this with Ochako's quirk will let us fly away with no problem. Plus those hover boots could be useful as well. Mina's acid can also serve to destroy any blockade that might be in the way. Plus there's my quirk in the mix,'' after nodding to himself he turned to Mei offering a handshake. ''Welcome aboard.'' He welcomed with a smile.

Mei sprang to life as she grabbed Izuku's hand and shook it with vigor. ''You won't be disappointed!'' She stated happily getting amused smiles from the three.

''TIMES UP!'' Midnight announced to everyone.

With that Izuku wrapped his headband and positioned himself as the rider of the group. Ochako was on his right, Mina was on his left and Mei was in front.

Izuku then looked down to his teammates. ''Ready for this guys?'' he asked with a grin.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' Mina said with a grin of her own.

''Same here!'' Ochako said in excitement.

''Affirmative!'' Mei replied with much enthusiasm.

Izuku then looked to the other teams as his eye started glowing. ''Let's do our best!'' he stated determinedly.

''Right!'' They all replied.

Midnight then licked her lips as she lifted her whip in the air, she then brought it down making a loud snapping sound. ''BEGIN!'' she shouted.

* * *

_CAVALRY EVENT_

Unsurprisingly most teams rushed towards Izuku's team, while others went to collect their points elsewhere.

But the most notable were the teams of Bakugou and Todoroki's team.

Bakugou was being carried by Kirishima, while Sero and Tokoyami were n his sides.

Todoroki was being carried by Tenya, Momo to his left and Denki to his right.

''_Good combinations.''_ Izuku thought as his team braced themselves for the assault from other teams.

As if on cue a team from 1B students came close, the student in the front with no lips used his quirk to make the ground around them sand.

''Were sinking!'' Mina said in worry.

''Look away from the thrusters!'' Izuku screamed as he prepared to activate the jetpack. Ochako and Mina immediately looked away from the jetpack as it lit up. But not before Ochako used her quirk on the team.

With the combination of her quirk, the team easily escaped the quicksand as they took flight. From below the teams looked up in surprise as they watched the team blast off.

Toru from below saw an opportunity and turned to Jirou who was on her right. ''Jirou!'' she shouted

''I know!'' she responded without delay and sent her earphone jacks towards Izuku.

Izuku sensed the projectile and formed a bone club and threw it at the jacks, smacking them away.

*Clang*

''Damn!'' Jirou cursed as she nursed her jacks.

Thanks to Hatsume's gadget's the team was able to make a soft landing. ''Thanks for the awesome gear Hatsume!'' Izuku stated sincerely as his team started moving again.

Mei felt pride in those words. ''I'm glad you like them! And please call me Mei!'' she stated while giving Izuku a big smile. His response was nodding while mirroring her expression. Not noticing the shocked expressions from his teammates.

''_He already made a friend!?''_ They both thought in surprise seeing Izuku make a friend with no effort at all.

Before he could say anything, Izuku instinctively activated his psychokinesis and stopped a projectile from hitting Ochako's foot. The other three turned to look at the projectile in surprise revealing to be…

''Mineta's Quirk?'' Ochako blurted out in surprise.

''But where-'' Izuku's question was cut off when he noticed Shoji approaching them. On his back appeared to be a tent formed from his quirk.

From the front of the entrance Mineta peeked, looking quite creepy. ''Don't even think about underestimating me Midoriya!'' he said in a tone that made his team shiver.

''Is that even allowed?'' Izuku asked aloud.

''It is!'' Midnight clarified.

With a creepy laugh Mineta retreated to the darkness and suddenly a tongue came out and tried to grab Izuku's headband. With his senses, he easily dodged the tongue as it retracted back to the tent.

''As expected from you Izuku.'' Tsuyu said as she peeked through the opening, before hiding herself again. After a second, her tongue came lashing out again accompanied by Mineta's quirk.

''Woah!'' Izuku exclaimed as his eyes glowed, he then used his psychokinesis to stop the tongue and some of Mineta's quirk. But unfortunately there was more on the way.

''Mina!'' Izuku called out as the balls were getting closer.

''Got it!'' She replied before throwing her acid to intercept the orbs which immediately dissolved.

After breathing a sigh of relief, Izuku sent the tongue back to Tsuyu who was surprised by the amount of force it had in return. At the same time he sent Mineta's own quirk towards Shoji as well.

The result was Shoji tumbling from the orbs, since he didn't have Mineta's immunity to them.

Izuku then looked to his team, snapping them out of their amazement. ''Let's get out of here.'' He stated as he prepared to activate the jetpack. The three nodded in agreement before they launched themselves in the air again.

As they were in the air they heard explosions from below them.

***BOOM* *BOOM***

Ochako squeaked in surprise when they saw that Bakugou launched himself in the air and faced Izuku.

''Don't get carried away!'' he shouted as he prepared to use his explosion quirk on them.

Izuku retaliated by summoning a top half of a medium Gaster Blaster to act as a shield.

***BOOM***

''Tch'' Bakugou exclaimed before he was pulled back to his team.

Izuku's team safely landed with great distance from his fellow classmates. ''_Talk about rocket man.''_ Izuku thought as he stared at Bakugou's team, who focused on fighting surrounding teams around him.

But before he could be on the move again a voice spoke up.

''Well if it isn't 1A's famous comedian?''

His team turned to the voice, revealing to be another blonde haired boy. Though there was something on his expression that made Izuku slightly annoyed for some reason.

''Who are you?'' Izuku asked in confusion while his teammates looked to them curiously.

The teen expression became a bit annoyed from the question but cleared his throat nonetheless. ''My name is Monoma Neito from class 1B.'' he stated cockily.

''Huh.'' Izuku stated simply before looking down to his team, then back to Monoma. ''Well it was nice meeting you but we gotta go.'' He stated nonchalantly.

His teammates were shocked but complied anyway as they began moving away from Monoma's team who was gaping at them.

Monoma felt his blood boil as he gestured his team to charge towards Izuku. ''What's wrong Midoriya can't deal with us?'' he said in a dangerous tone that made his own team nervous.

What they didn't know was that Izuku wanted them to attack.

As they were following Izuku, they didn't notice a certain blonde looking at them with a feral grin on his face, they were surprised when they suddenly heard an explosion.

***BOOM***

''_Sick em boy.''_ Izuku thought with a small chuckle that made his teammates look at him curiously.

''Hey fuckers!''

The team turned to see Bakugou in the air.

''What the fu-'' was the only Monoma got out, before his team was mercilessly attacked by Bakugou.

All the while Izuku was laughing and joined in by his teammates as they were making their getaway.

**(For Bakugou vs. Monoma it flowed the same way.)**

Once their laughter died down, Ochako spoke up. ''That was amazing Deku!,'' she cheered getting chuckle out of Izuku. ''but how did you know Bakugou would help us?'' she asked in curiosity while the other two looked to him for an explanation.

Izuku grinned. ''I didn't,'' he said with a chuckle getting shocked expressions. ''to be honest I was about to trap them in a rib cage**(Bone Cage)** until Bakugou showed up.'' He ended with a laugh while his teammates looked to him in shock.

''_So we got lucky!?''_ The three thought while deadpanning at Izuku as he laughed.

They were snapped out of it when a wall of ice formed in front of them.

Looking to the where it came from, they saw Todoroki's' team looking at them with serious expressions.

''_Welp at least I know I have his attention.''_ Izuku thought as he glanced at the timer. _''Won't be long until time is up.''_ He finished as he powered up.

''Iida forward!,'' Todoroki ordered before turning to Momo ''Yaoyorozu, prepare to guard us and conduct electricity!.''

Both did as their told and followed accordingly.

Todoroki then turned to Kaminari, but the electric user was once step ahead as he began charging up.

In the meantime other teams were converging on their position.

However Izuku saw their plan and his eyes widened in realization. ''Oh no you don't!'' he instantly activated the jetpack and begun to take flight. Luckily his teammates caught on as well, as they held onto Izuku.

Not a second later Kaminari unleashed his quirk and effectively took out the other teams.

''_He figured it out.''_ Todoroki thought in frustration as he watched Izuku land a safer distance away from him.

Upon landing, Izuku's pack immediately started sparking up. ''Did it overload?'' Izuku said to Hatsume.

''Sadly yes.'' She said with an apologetic expression.

Izuku gave her an encouraging smile. ''It's fine, it just means there's more room for improvement.'' He said with a grin before looking ahead. Not noticing the shocked expression from Mei.

He was surprised when his team was surrounded by walls of ice. Looking ahead he saw Todoroki's team waiting to attack.

But during their stare down Izuku noticed a few things.

Todoroki hasn't used his left side meaning that staying there is the safest place, Kaminari appeared to be running out of juice and from what he can see, Iida looked like he was preparing something.

Iida looked at them with a serious expression. ''Everyone, there's not much time before the match ends. You won't be able to use me after this.'' He finished getting confused looks from everyone.

Izuku remained silent as he watched his friend closely.

Iida then went into a running stance and it's at that moment Izuku realized what he was doing.

''Torque over!'' Iida called out getting Todoroki and his teammates to hold on tight.

''**Recipro-**'' ''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Izuku blurted out making Iida stop and look at him confused.

Izuku grinned as his eyes glowed. ''You wouldn't want to run in a dead end would you?'' he finished as he snapped his fingers. Not a second later three bone fences sprouted from the ground and surrounded Izuku's team. Preventing Iida from using his special ability entirely.

Now Todoroki was frustrated at this point, Izuku's defenses were perfect against Iida's speed. He could send an ice wall but Izuku's quirk and Mina's quirk could counter that. And even without Mina, Izuku's quirk was just as strong, he had a good view of its capabilities during the obstacle race.

Izuku saw the frustration in Todoroki's eyes, it was clear he wanted to attack but his own quirk must be complicating the issue. Taking a sneaky glance at the clock he noticed that the timer was almost up.

Deciding to add to the pressure he chuckled. ''You look frustrated about something buddy.'' He said with a grin that made Todoroki's blood boil. Meanwhile everyone else was looking to Izuku in shock, not expecting a taunt from the teen.

***BOOM* *CRASH***

Looking to the side they saw Bakugou's team break through the ice wall and was now targeting Izuku as well. Bakugou's expression looked like those of a killer.

''Hand it over Deku.'' He said with pure venom in his voice that made his own teammates nervous.

''W-what do we do Izu?'' Mina asked in worry as she saw both teams surrounding them. His other teammates were worried as well, considering that there was only so much bone fences could do.

Izuku looked between the two teams, both can be difficult to battle at the same time. Another factor would be the match time.

Suddenly a memory played in Izuku's head.

Izuku then gained a grin. ''Simple,'' he stated getting everyone's attention. ''I'm going to use my SPECIAL ATTACK.'' He stated calmly with a shrug.

Both Todoroki and Bakugou's teammates became nervous upon hearing Izuku's declaration. While their riders just steeled themselves.

Mina looked to him in curiosity, before she remembered the battle trials.

An evil grin formed on her face as she looked to the other teams, Ochako and Mei didn't know what the 'special attack' was but decided to play along and formed serious expressions. If this was Izuku's plan, then they'll trust it.

Unfortunately, Iida also remembered the battle trial and alerted everyone. ''He's bluffing!, he just wants to stall time.'' He shouted calming everyone else a bit while making Mina nervous.

Izuku decided to have them second guessing. ''Am I?'' he stated with an eyebrow raised.

Iida's resolve faltered a bit as he responded. ''Y-you never used your cannons during the battle trials and I believe you wouldn't use them now.'' He claimed semi calmly.

Kaminari jumped in. ''Y-yeah!,' he voiced his agreement. ''Midnight even said hurting students on purpose is against the rules, so there's no way you'll do it.'' He then looked to Izuku for assurance. ''r-right?'' he asked with a bit of sweat pouring out of him.

Izuku didn't even give a verbal response as his eyes glowed and snapped his fingers.

From behind his team appeared 2 large Gaster Blasters.

In the meantime, Mina's expression turned wicked to add to the pressure.

Mei and Ochako now understood the plan and mimicked Mina's expression. Though Mei was thinking of making similar weapons for hero's.

Upon seeing the cannons, Bakugou and Todoroki were surprised but didn't show it. Unfortunately the same could not be said for their teammates as they felt their color drain.

Anyone else that saw the cannons were shocked by the size and the firepower that they must possess.

''M-midoriya?'' Momo managed to say while feeling a bit faint, as she stared at the two cannons behind Izuku.

With a bit of sweat Kirishima glanced to Bakugou. ''H-he wouldn't do it right?'' he asked his rider for some semblance of assurance.

To their dismay, the cannons hovered to the sides of Izuku's team and picked their targets. The one on the left aimed for Todoroki while the right one aimed for Bakugou.

Izuku noticed Bakugou and Todoroki were keeping their composure, so he decided to add one last detail.

Izuku's eyes flared up as green spheres formed in the blasters while they started charging there attacks.

***VRRRRRR* **The lights of the cannons shined on the two teams.

That did it, both riders were now shocked.

''He Might.'' Bakugou said in a serious tone as he prepared to fight Izuku. The response made his teammates go white.

Todoroki looked genuinely surprised, sure victory was important. But was it really worth hurting your friends for it? He was so stunned that he didn't notice a familiar feeling start to appear of his left side.

Just for good measure Izuku channeled 10% full cowl, now green lighting was bouncing out of his body. The added effect just instilled more pressure to his classmates.

Nobody moved, nobody dared to breathe.

…

…

…

''THE MATCH IS OVER!,'' Present mic yelled startling the two other teams. ''TEAM MIDORIYA RETAINS FIRST PLACE!'' he finished while the stadium filled with the cheers of the crowd. **(The other teams that won are the same as the original.)**

And Just like that, Izuku powered down and collapsed on his teammates. Resulting in a pile of laughing teens.

Meanwhile Bakugou's teammates all breathed a sigh of relief and grouped up with Izuku.

Bakugou in the meantime just contemplated for a bit.

However Todoroki just stood there, staring at his left hand in disbelief, as his teammates approached Izuku. _''He made me use my left.''_ He thought before clenching his fist, he then directed his gaze to Izuku who was laughing with his friends.

''That was awesome!'' Ochako exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

Momo giggled at her before turning her attention to Izuku. ''Still, I didn't think that you of all people would use intimidation.'' She said in a semi stern tone.

Iida nodded in agreement. ''Indeed! You've clearly showed us that we have long way to go!'' he stated proudly while chopping his arms in the air, getting a few laughs from his classmates.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. ''Well it was either that or hurting you guys.'' he stated getting shocked looks from them. ''Honestly, I'd rather do anything else than that.'' He finished sincerely getting smiles out of them.

Mina decided to have some fun. ''You should totally have seen your faces though!'' she said while laughing getting some embarrassed expressions from them.

''H-hey,'' Kaminari weakly retorted. ''anyone would freak out if they saw Izuku's blasters aimed at them.'' he stated while pointing to Izuku who looked a bit guilty.

Kirishima noticed this and wrapped an arm around him. ''Hey don't sweat it bro,'' he started with a toothy grin. ''there's no hard feelings here.'' He looked to everyone else. ''Right guys?'' he asked them.

Momo then gasped a she placed a hand over her mouth. ''Oh heavens no!,'' she started before giving Izuku a smile. ''It was just a competition Izuku, there's no personal grudges here.'' She stated in understanding.

''Here! Here!'' Iida declared in agreement.

Everyone else voiced the same sentiments which made Izuku feel much better.

''Besides,'' Kirishima quickly added making Izuku look to him curiously. ''I think it was pretty manly.'' He said before giving Izuku a friendly noogie, eliciting laughter from him. Soon to be joined in by others.

Their laughter died down when Bakugou approached Izuku with a fist raised to him while wearing a smirk.

Kirishima understood immediately and let Izuku go, to let them have their manly exchange.

With a grin on his face, Izuku returned the fist bump. ''Had fun?'' he asked with a chuckle.

Bakugou chuckled evilly as he cracked his knuckles. ''Hell yes.'' He said with a crazed smile that got a laugh from Izuku. While the rest just sweatdropped at the interaction, they honestly wonder sometimes how a cinnamonroll became friends with a viscous person like Bakugou.

Izuku ceased his laughter and looked to his classmates, before his eyes landed on Mei who was doing repairs on her jetpack.

With a smile on his face, Izuku made his way to the inventor, while his friends were confused from his sudden departure.

''The fuck is he doing?'' Bakugou asked as he turned to Mina.

Mina looked to Izuku and followed his gaze. When she realized what he was doing, a warm smile formed on her face. ''Being himself.'' She stated fondly while the rest just observed Izuku.

''Hey Mei!'' Izuku called the inventor getting her attention.

Mei turned with a surprised expression. ''Oh Mr. First place!'' she replied back with a smile getting a laugh out of Izuku.

Izuku waved a hand. ''Please call me Midoriya or Izuku,'' he stated before offering a handshake. ''I just wanted to say thanks for letting us use your inventions.'' He stated with a smile.

Mei was shocked for a bit before returning the handshake with a smile. ''Well I'm glad you like them,'' she then looked to the damaged jetpack with a frown. ''before they went wrong I mean.'' She finished with guilt before letting go of Izuku's hand.

Izuku placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Hey, its fine,'' getting Mei's attention. ''a few mishaps here and there just means that there's more room to improve.'' He said with an understanding smile, getting a thoughtful impression from Mei.

Izuku continued. ''I'm sure you'll be a great inventor.'' He finished sincerely.

Mei looked to Izuku in shock before nodding with a big smile. ''You right!'' she sated with a laugh. ''this is nothing but a minor setback!'' she finished determinedly with a triumphant laugh.

''Glad to hear it.'' Izuku laughed along before gesturing to his classmates. ''Well I gotta get going now, it was nice to meet you Mei.'' He stated happily.

''Likewise.'' She replied with equal gusto.

Izuku waved her goodbye before heading back to his classmates, he stopped in front of them when he noticed they had amused expressions on their faces. Well...except for Bakugou who looked bored.

''What?'' He asked with a head tilt.

Mina giggled at his confusion and gave him a hug. ''Nothing much,'' she then looked to him. ''your just too sweet sometimes.'' She ended with a grin.

Having an idea of what she meant, Izuku chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mina. ''I do get that a lot.'' He stated with a small laugh, getting some from his classmates.

Ignoring his envy, Kaminari shook his head with a sigh. ''It's weird how a pure guy like you has a scary quirk.'' He said while scratching his head.

Sero voiced his agreement. ''I hear that,'' he started with his usual expression. ''its honestly easy to forget you have that quirk in the first place.'' He finished while others nodded in agreement.

Separating from Mina Izuku shrugged. ''I do try to go unnoticed.'' He stated simply while Mina nodded.

''WE'LL BE TAKING A SHORT BREAK.'' Midnight announced.

After looking at Midnight, Izuku turned to his classmates. ''Welp, looks like it's time to get some grub.'' He stated while patting his stomach a bit.

''Fucking finally!'' Bakugou roared starling everyone. ''I'm staved.'' He stated with a scowl on his face. While his classmates deadpanned at him.

''_Is he angry about everything?'_' His classmates thought in unison with a sweatdrop.

As Izuku followed his classmates he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. With an eyebrow raised Izuku turned to see Todoroki with a stoic expression.

Noticing this, Izuku's classmates stopped moving as well.

''I need to speak to you,'' he then looked to everyone else. ''in private.'' He stated

Bakugou stepped forward with a scowl. ''Like hell he'll go alone.'' He stated with a growl.

Before anyone could say anything Izuku raised his hand. ''It's fine you guys.'' He said while looking to them with a smile.

Bakugou looked like he wanted to say more but backed off and joined the rest of the group.

Izuku then turned to Todoroki who gestured to follow him.

''Hey.'' Came the voice of Mina.

Turning around he saw her looking at him worriedly. ''Be careful all right?'' she requested.

Izuku nodded while cupping her cheek. ''I will.'' He said with a smile, before letting go and following Todoroki.

* * *

_ISOLATED AREA BY THE STADIUM._

The two were currently staring each other with serious expressions. Izuku knew this was something serious so he waited patiently.

He felt a very familiar presence nearby but decided to not say anything about it. Or else he might risk not knowing anything from Todoroki.

''I was overpowered.'' Todoroki suddenly said, making Izuku look to him curiously. ''So much that I broke my pledge.'' He finished in his usual tone.

Izuku found himself looking at Todoroki's left hand. He knew that Todoroki never used it, he assumed that it was because Todoroki preferred to use his ice quirk more. But it was clear that it was much deeper than that.

Taking the silence as permission Todoroki continued. ''None of them feel it,'' Izuku snapped out his thoughts and looked at him. ''the way you smile, how you overwhelm your opponents with your quirk and how your laughter puts everyone at ease.'' He then paused as he looked to Izuku with an intense stare. ''All these things, feel similar to All Might.'' He finished with a serious expression.

Izuku's eyes widened a bit as he realized what point Todoroki is getting at. _''Did he figure it out?!''_ Izuku thought in panic. He was always careful with the way he explained his quirk and made sure to keep similarities between him and All Might to a minimum. So how did Todoroki figure it out?

Before he could say anything Todoroki spoke up. ''Midoriya, are you…'' he trailed off, as if trying to phrase it the best way he can.

Meanwhile a part of Izuku wanted to knock him out and bring him to All Might, but decided to deal with what comes next. He may also knock out the familiar presence too while he was at it.

''…All Might's secret love child or something?'' he asked in a serious tone.

At this point, Izuku could hear the record scratch after that statement.

''_Secret love child!?''_ Izuku thought as he felt his eyeballs about to pop out of his skull.

''Well?'' Todoroki said with a bit of impatience.

Realizing he hasn't said anything Izuku composed himself. ''As much as an interesting theory that is,'' he stated with rubbing the back of his head. ''I'm not his…s-secret l-love c-child.'' He said in embarrassment, while mentally adding that as one of the things that he didn't think he would say in his life.

Though he did see him as a father figure.

''Oh.'' Todoroki said blankly. ''iI that right?'' Izuku nodded. ''My apologies for the misunderstanding then.'' He stated with his usual tone, but Izuku could see the shame in his eyes.

Recovering from his earlier mistake, Todoroki cleared his throat snapping Izuku out of his own embarrassment. ''But there _is_ something between you two isn't here?'' he asked in seriousness.

Izuku shrugged. ''He's my teacher as all of us are his students.'' He stated simply. Which technically wasn't a lie.

Todoroki seemed satisfied before leaning against the wall with a sigh. ''Endeavor's my old man,'' he started getting a look of surprise from Izuku. ''I'm sure you know that he's been stuck as the number two hero for forever.'' He then glared at Izuku who was surprised from the sudden expression. ''If the number 1 hero has his eye on you, then I have more reason to beat you.'' He finished seriously.

All the while Izuku was looking to him with caution. _''Where is he going with this?''_ He thought in worry.

Not even bothered with the silence or how Izuku looked tense, he continued. ''My old man has a strong desire to rise in the world.'' He then looked outside. ''As a hero, he won a name for himself with crushing force. And when he couldn't surpass All Might he moved onto his next plan.'' He finished.

''And that would be?'' Izuku asked with a worried expression. From the way his classmate was talking about his father, it sounded like he was talking about a heartless monster.

Todoroki then returned his cold gaze to Izuku. ''Have you heard of quirk marriages?'' he asked with his stoic expression.

And just like that, Izuku felt his blood run cold.

With wide eyes Izuku looked to him in disbelief. ''Y-you don't mean he?'' he asked, though he felt sick already knowing the answer.

Todoroki nodded while he closed his eyes. ''He did.'' He stated simply, not seeing Izuku looking horrified.

He then opened his eyes with rage within them. ''He is trying to fulfill his own desire by raising me to be a hero to surpass All Might.'' He stated with fury while Izuku looked to his feet trying to digest what he said.

The idea of simply raising a child for selfish reasons was sickening enough, but to force other people to have them with you is much worse.

''In my memories my mother is always crying,'' he then placed his left hand on his scar as Izuku looked to him. ''she would say my left side was unsightly as she poured boiling water on me.'' He stated in pain.

Izuku then leaned against the wall as he stared at him in shock. He was always loved by his mother, so the idea of a mother saying those things to her own son was just disturbing to Izuku.

''Now you know why I picked a fight with you,'' Todoroki placed his hand down while he looked to Izuku in fury. ''and why I will NEVER use my left side.'' He declared in anger.

Izuku honestly didn't know what to say, he just went through so much information and emotions in one moment.

''Sorry for wasting your time.'' Todoroki said before walking away.

As Izuku watched him leave, he remembered something that All Might once said to him.

''_I can say without a doubt, that you will be a great hero.''_

He then clenched his fists and caught up with Todoroki.

''Todoroki!'' He called out, Todoroki stopped and glanced at Izuku.

Izuku wore a concerned expression. ''I can't even imagine what you've been through,'' he paused as a serious expression formed onto his face, while Todoroki turned to him. ''but even so, I won't back down.'' Unbeknownst to Izuku, his eyes started glowing a bit. ''As a response to your declaration of war, I'll be fighting you with everything I've got.'' He stated determinedly. ''Can you say the same?'' he added with a serious expression.

Todoroki stared at him for a bit before turning around walking away, but Izuku saw a glimpse of conflict in his eyes.

Izuku sighed as his eyes powered down, after making sure the coast was clear he turned back to the tunnel with a serious expression. ''You can come out now.'' He called out.

From the corner Bakugou appeared with a serious expression of his own as he made his way to Izuku.

''I'm guessing you heard everything?'' Izuku asked getting a nod in response. ''Ok, do us a favor and keep this between the three of us would ya?'' he requested in a serious tone.

With a serious expression of his own, Bakugou just nodded before looking to where Todoroki was headed.

''Come on,'' Izuku stated getting Bakugou's attention. ''let's get some grub.'' He said with a small smile. Getting a grunt as a response.

As they were heading back, Bakugou looked to Izuku gaining his attention. ''Did he really call you All Might's love child?'' he stated with a tone of disbelief.

Izuku completely stopped in his tracks prompting Bakugou to stop as well and looked to him with an eyebrow raised. ''Is that your way of lightening the mood?'' he asked with a small smirk on his face.

Bakugou looked embarrassed before looking ahead. ''Fuck you.'' He grumbled before walking ahead.

With a small smile Izuku followed but not before looking back with a worried expression.

''_I will save you.''_ He thought with a determined expression before looking ahead and following Bakugou.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Sorry if some things were a bit trimmed, it was a way to save time. Call it lazy but I wanted to get to the main fights easier XD. Plus I'm no good with many teams.

**2.** Speeches are hard to make.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	10. Chapter 10:Your Quirk is Heroic!

**Authors Notes:**

***ZWOOOSSHHH***-Gaster Blaster Fire

***VRRRRRRRRRR***-Blaster charging

Clarifications on Izuku's powers.

**Karmic retribution**-I decided to remove this ability, considering that Izuku is already powerful as it is.

**Blue Bone Rule**\- First off the energized bones he creates are green. Second I removed the ''immune to damage if you don't move rule.'' Since it would be pretty difficult to write about. XD

So to summarize it, he's pretty much a semi-nerfed sans.

**Another Note:** Other matches will be trimmed to speed things up.

* * *

_UA STADIUM_

After taking their meals, Izuku and Bakugou returned to the arena for the next event. When asked what took them so long, they explained that Todoroki just wanted to discuss matches between them. Thankfully they bought it, though it hurt Izuku to lie to Mina.

Bakugou separated from Izuku to think about things, but Izuku knew he was just digesting what he heard from Todoroki.

Upon reaching the stadium he was met by an…interesting sight.

The girls of 1A were currently wearing cheerleading outfits. Ochako was currently comforting a sobbing Momo, while Mina and the others looked embarrassed. Well except for Toru who seemed…happy?

''What the…'' Before Izuku could ask out loud, his eyes landed on Mineta and Kaminari who were ogling at the girls with perverted expressions. Or in Mineta's case a victorious expression.

Needless to say, Izuku connected the dots as his eyes glowed a bit as a result. But a grin formed onto his face when an idea formed in his mind.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the girls._

''DAMNIT JAMMINGWHEY!'' Jirou fumed as she threw her pom poms to the ground. While the other girls minus Toru, were glaring at the pervy duo.

Mina placed both hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes the two. ''Have you two no shame?'' she asked with an angered expression.

Despite the obvious danger, the two stood looking triumphant. ''Worth it!'' they both shouted in unison as they gave each other a fist bump, making the girls angrier.

With an angered expression, Jirou cracked her knuckles as her earphone jacks took aim. ''We'll see what's worth it when I-'' she wasn't able to complete her sentence. As she and the other girls noticed something behind the pervy duo. Toru also noticed and stopped dancing, as she regrouped with the girls.

Jirou then crossed her arms with a smug expression, while the other girls looked grateful. Or in Mina's case, grateful with a big grin on her face.

All the while Mineta and Kaminari were very confused by the sudden mood shift. One minute they were basking in the glory of success and the next thing they knew, they felt uneasy from the girls' expressions.

It didn't help that Jirou looked very smug.

They started sweating a bit, as their instincts kept screaming at them to run for some reason. Kaminari was about to speak up when.

**''Heh heh heh…'' **

And just like that, Kaminari and Mineta's eyes widened as they realized why they felt great danger. There was only one student who usually chuckles.

Just by knowing who it was made them sweat more and made their legs shake a bit from fear. It especially didn't help that his girlfriend and close friend were tricked into wearing the outfits as well. Just by thinking about it made their sins crawl on their back.

With a synchronized gulp they shakily turned there heads. Only to almost scream from what they are seeing.

Izuku was standing behind them with his eyes glowing, accompanied by a dangerous grin on his face. ''You boys had fun?'' he asked in an eerily calm tone.

The duo then fully turned to face Izuku, looking paler than a ghosts.

Kaminari spoke up with his hands raised. ''C-come on man, w-w-we were j-just joking,'' he then turned to Mineta for backup. ''r-right dude?'' he asked with obvious fear.

To his dismay, Mineta looked like he thought about it before responding. ''Y-yeah.'' He stuttered out nervously. Which made Kaminari scream internally.

''Doesn't look like he's joking to me.'' Izuku said before stepping closer to the duo. ''Now if I were you, I'd go and apologize right now.'' He suggested with his usual grin. But they could see the end of the world behind it.

Almost immediately the duo bowed to Izuku. ''We're sorry!'' they said at the same time. While off to the side, Jirou wished she had her phone with her.

Izuku chuckled which got the two to look up confused. ''Not me you numbskulls,'' he joked before gesturing to the girls who were looking rather smug. ''I meant them.'' he said with a grin.

The two didn't even need to be told twice as they quickly went to them and bowed. ''We're sorry!'' they said in unison again. A part of Izuku wondered if pervs have a hive mind.

From the group Momo cleared her throat as she stepped forward. ''We forgive you.'' She said in amused tone, clearly enjoying the show.

The duo sighed in relief, before Izuku walked passed them and looked to the girls with concern. ''You guys should probably go change now,'' he then looked to the empty stage. ''from what I can tell you still have time before they make any announcements.'' He finished before looking to them with a smile.

''Will do Izuku.'' Momo said with a smile, while others nodded in agreement. Not noticing the look of outrage from Mineta.

Kaminari knew what was about to happen and tried to stop him, but sadly was not fast enough. ''Oh come on man!,'' Mineta yelled gaining everyone's attention. ''doesn't the bro code mean anything to you!?'' he whined, while Kaminari just facepalmed beside him.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. ''I do have a code,'' he said with a shrug. ''I just respect women like a human being.'' he said with a grin.

''Savage.'' Toru whispered to Mina who was trying to hold in her laughter. While Momo and Ochako were giggling at his casual response. Jirou REALLY wished she had her phone with her, while Tsuyu and Toru just enjoyed the show.

Mineta sulked as a response, while Kaminari patted him on the back, in an effort to heal a fallen brother.

Momo then composed herself. ''Well we better get changed now,'' she announced getting the girls' attention before looking to Izuku. ''thanks again Midoriya.'' She said with gratitude, while the other girls also voiced their agreements, before heading to the locker rooms.

With a smile on his face, Izuku was about to join the rest of the class before someone tapped him the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Mina looking at him with a mischievous expression.

He didn't know why, but he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

''By the way,'' she started. ''I didn't hear you say anything about my outfit.'' she finished with a twirl.

After registering how Mina looked, Izuku's face was set ablaze as he looked away. ''Y-you look g-g-great.'' He said quietly as he felt steam coming out of his ears.

Mina's grin widened upon hearing the response. ''Thanks!,'' she beamed before leaning into his ear. ''You know…,'' she whispered in a low tone that made Izuku shiver a bit. ''I could keep the outfit if you want.'' She suggested before leaning back with a grin.

Izuku's blush and heart rate reached maximum levels, as he tried and failed to reply with a coherent response. While Mina held her stomach while laughing at her boyfriend's distress.

''I'm just messing with you dude.'' She said with a few giggles as she calmed down. ''Probably.'' She quickly added with a wink and a big grin, before heading to the locker rooms to change. Not seeing Izuku's face light up again.

''_She's gonna be the death of me.''_ Izuku thought with a sigh while calming his heart. He then shook his head with a chuckle as he went to regroup with his other classmates. Not noticing the death glare from Mineta.

''Why you!-'' Mineta's outbrust was stopped when Kaminari put a hand on his shoulder.

Kaminari sighed as he looked downcast. ''Let him have this one.'' He said in a defeated tone, while Mineta went on his knees and cursed the world.

Upon reaching his class, Izuku made eye contact with Kirishima who looked to him with a toothy grin.

Mimicking his expression, Izuku approached him. ''Did you get it?'' he asked with excitement.

''Absolutely bro,'' he replied with enthusiasm as he offered his phone back. ''I made sure to get clear photos too.'' He finished with a big grin.

Izuku laughed as he took his phone back. ''Much appreciated bro,'' he said before checking the contents of the phone. After confirming everything he gave Kirishima a grateful expression. ''You're the best.'' He said sincerely as he offered a fist bump.

Kirishima gave a toothy grin as he returned the fist bump. ''Anytime bro.'' he said before heading back to Bakugou, who looked much better than earlier, much to Izuku's relief.

Izuku smiled as he looked at his phone again, he then typed a few things before hitting the 'send button' with a chuckle.

Once the deed was done, he looked to the pervy duo who was currently looking defeated. Well mostly Mineta, Kaminari looked like he was contemplating his life choices.

''_Get Dunked On.''_ He thought with a big grin, before grouping up with everyone.

* * *

_GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM_

The girls wasted no time and started changing into their P.E. uniforms. As they were about to finish Momo decided to have small talk.

''I must say,'' Momo said gaining everyone's attention. ''Izuku certainly saved us back there.'' She said with a smile as she fixed her ponytail.

''I hear that,'' Jirou joined in as she closed her locker door. ''I definitely owe the guy.'' She said with a smile.

''Did you see the way Izuku looked when he was behind them?'' Toru said with a small laugh as she waved her clothes around.

Mina quickly jumped. ''I know right!?,'' she said with a giggle. ''It looked like he was judging them for all their sins or something.'' She said with a laugh while others joined in.

Ochako happily chimed in. ''I thought Mineta was going to pass out.'' She said with a small giggle.

''I certainly wouldn't blame him if he did,'' Momo said with an understanding expression, before a small smile appeared on her face. ''though he did deserve it.'' She ended happily.

''I almost felt bad when they went white as ghosts.'' Tsuyu said bluntly making the girls look to her in disbelief. ''Almost.'' She added with a small smile, which got them to laugh again.

Jirou laughed, before she leaned into her locker with a sigh. ''I just wish I had my phone, that stuff was gold.'' She said with a grumble as she crossed her arms.

As if on cue, Mina's phone vibrated prompting her to look at it, upon checking her phone she let out a cackle that startled everyone.

''What is it?'' Ochako voiced out everyone's question, while a bit surprised from the sudden burst of energy.

Mina couldn't muster the strength to give a verbal reply, so she handed her phone to Ochako who took it with curiosity. The girls then gathered around to see what was so funny, only to feel their jaws drop from what they were seeing. While Mina was composing herself.

The message was from Izuku, but that wasn't the only thing.

On the phone, was a video of Mineta and Kaminari bowing to both Izuku and the girls of 1A. The video starts when Kaminari and Mineta's victory were short lived, when they noticed the girls acting weird. Accompanying the video where photos showing their looks of pure terror and the victorious expressions of the girls. With Izuku grinning in the background of each one. Of course, photos of the bowing were included.

On the bottom of the message was a note: ''[_Please give a copy to Jirou, I had a feeling she wanted a copy._]'' It read, but they had a feeling he was chuckling while writing it.

''_I think I found another best friend.''_ Jirou thought with amazement before looking to Mina. ''Dude,'' she called out getting her attention. ''Your boyfriend rocks!'' she stated with a big grin while Ochako handed Mina's phone back with a giggle from Izuku's message.

With a laugh Mina took her phone back. ''I know,'' she said simply with a big grin before looking to everyone else in the room. ''anybody else want a copy?'' she offered, only to giggle when everyone raised their hands almost immediately. She then sent them copies as promised, while sending a 'thank you' message to her boyfriend.

And just like that all their phones vibrated, they found themselves laughing or giggling to themselves when they saw the contents again. Though Jirou had a wicked smile on her face.

With an evil laugh, Jirou cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. ''All those in favor of calling Izuku a national treasure?'' she asked with a knowing grin.

''Aye!'' the girls said in unison with smiles on their faces.

''All those opposed?'' Momo chimed in with a knowing smile.

''Nay.'' They said in unison before laughing together.

Momo then looked at the time before clapping her hands together, getting everyone's attention. ''All right that's enough for now,'' everyone looked to her. ''we need to head back before Izuku's efforts will be in vain.'' She declared, making others go to the exit.

Before Mina could join them, her phone vibrated again, opening it there was another message. [_''Please thank Kirishima too. The dude's a real bro.''_] it read. Having an idea what he meant, Mina laughed to herself as she sent a 'will do' message back.

And just like that, the girls made their way back to the stadium, feeling much better than earlier. all eager to see what the next event will be.

* * *

_UA STADIUM_

With the girls changed to their proper uniforms, they regrouped with the other class and just in time too. As Midnight stepped on the stage to announce the next event.

''**The final event will be a one-on-one tournament!**'' she announced with excitement as the crowd roared.

Midnight then held a lottery box. ''Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket. Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start!.'' She finished, as she was about to go down from the stage.

But before she could do anything Ojiro raised his hand. ''Excuse me!,'' he shouted getting everyone's attention. ''I'm withdrawing.'' He declared with frustration as everyone turned to him in shock.

Izuku immediately voiced his concern. ''Woah, what's with the sudden withdrawal buddy?'' he asked in worry.

''This is a rare chance for the pros to see you!'' Iida added with a surprised expression.

Ojiro wasn't fazed as he looked to them. ''I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end,'' Izuku raised an eyebrow. ''I think it was Shinso's quirk.'' He stated seriously making Izuku go wide eyed.

Izuku then looked to Shinso who avoided his gaze, he noticed something there but couldn't quite place it. _''Was it guilt?''_ he wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ojiro spoke again. ''I know it's a waste to miss this chance, but everyone here gave it their all. I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened.'' he finished seriously.

Before Izuku could respond, another boy from 1B also wanted to withdraw for the same reason.

Upon those words, Midnight agreed to let them dropout, but not without letting others from 1B take over the missing spots.

Afterwards the screen showed the list of rounds and who will be participating in them. To Izuku's surprise, he was on the first round.

''_If Todoroki and I win, then we'll face each other.''_ He thought with a serious expression. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Shinso call him.

''Midoriya,'' he called out getting his attention. ''best of luck?'' he said grin, but Izuku could see there was something wrong about it.

Before Izuku could reply, he suddenly found himself receiving a hug from behind, turning around he gave Mina a smile. ''What's up with you?'' he asked with a chuckle.

Mina then separated and gave him a playful look. ''Isn't it obvious?'' a grin formed on her face. ''I'm wishing you good luck for the first round.'' She finished with a smile.

''Thanks.'' Izuku said with a laugh, he then turned to Shinso and gave him a thumbs up before walking away. Not noticing how Shinso reacted when Izuku didn't respond to his earlier question.

* * *

_ARENA TUNNEL_

Izuku was currently inside the tunnel watching Pro Hero Cementos assemble the arena. As he was watching, he couldn't help but think about the way Shinso reacted when he looked towards him.

As far as he knew, Shinso did nothing wrong. So why did he look slightly guilty?

''_There has to be more to it.''_ He thought as he wore a thoughtful expression. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

''Hey!'' the voice said.

Turning around he saw All Might walk to him in his real form. ''Nervous kid?'' he said with a grin.

''Not really,'' he replied with a sheepish expression. ''just thinking about stuff.'' He finished with a small smile.

''Hey now,'' All Might said as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. ''there's no need to overthink things, all you have to do is focus on the here and now, understand?'' he asked with an expectant look.

Izuku looked to him a smile. ''I will.'' He stated determinedly.

All Might beamed at the response as he let go of Izuku's shoulder. ''Listen it's times when you're scared or worried, **that you should deal with it smiling.''** He stated with a smile as he transformed into his bulky form.

Izuku returned the smile with a nod.

Before he could say anything, Present Mic's voice was heard.

''THE FINAL EVENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IS FINALLY STARTING!'' he announced.

''**I guess that's your cue, knock em dead kid.''** He stated with pride.

Izuku nodded before a grin formed onto his face. ''Not literally I hope.'' He said with a chuckle as All Might guffawed.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

As Izuku and Shinso made their way to the center, present Mic introduced them to the audience.

''First we have the teen with the weird quirk! Izuku Midoriya of Class 1A!'' the crowd roared and applauded.

''VERSUS!''

''The student of general studies Hitoshi Shinso!'' the crowd also gave him the same treatment.

Both contestants now stood in the ring staring at each other with serious expressions. But Izuku could see Shinso looking like he was going to regret something, which further confused Izuku. Wondering what exactly does he have to be guilty for.

''START!'' Present Mic announced.

Before Izuku could use his psychokinesis, Shinso spoke up. ''Hey Midoriya,'' Izuku looked to him confused. ''Knock knock.'' He said with a grin.

Oh this'll end well.

Izuku was confused but grinned. ''Who's ther-'' he wasn't able to complete his sentence as he found himself losing control over his body.

Or not.

Shinso gave a small smirk. ''I win, turn around and walk out of bounds.'' He commanded.

And like a puppet on strings, Izuku started slowly turning around and make his way out of bounds.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

Everyone was shocked to see Izuku suddenly start walking away from his opponent.

''What's happening!?'' Mina asked in worry as she could only watch Izuku start walking out of bounds.

''What's that damn nerd doing!?'' Bakugou shouted in outrage as he gripped his seat's armrests.

Before anyone else could voice their concern, Ojiro suddenly slammed his fist into his seat's armrest in frustration. ''Damn! I should have warned him.'' He stated in regret.

Everyone turned to him in confusion. ''What do you mean?'' Momo asked in curiosity.

''It's that guys quirk,'' he started getting everyone to widen their eyes. ''it allows him to take over someone's body if you respond to him.'' He finished with downcast look as everyone felt Izuku's situation to be hopeless.

''He'll win.'' Came the voice of Mina.

Turning to her direction, everyone saw that she was watching Izuku with a determined expression. ''He's been through worse odds than this, I'm sure he can do it.'' She stated like its fact.

Everyone was taken back by her serious attitude, however there shock was interrupted when Bakugou spoke up.

''Fuck yeah he will,'' he stated with a serious expression while everyone turned to him. ''it'll take more than a shitty control quirk to bring that damned nerd down.'' He finished as he leaned into his seat with his arms crossed.

Iida jumped in. ''There right!,'' everyone turned to him. ''Midoriya's never given up before and he won't give up now.'' He stated confidently with Ochako nodding in agreement. Before they turned and continued watching the match.

Everyone else nodded to each other and continued watching the match, silently cheering for Izuku to snap out of it.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

Izuku's body may have been under control, but in his mind, he was screaming at himself to stop advancing but to no avail. Up ahead he can see All Might looking at him obvious worry.

''_Crap! My body is moving on its own, and not in a heroic way.''_ He thought as his body kept moving forward._ ''This is his quirk? Talk about overpowered.'' _He continued to mentally free himself._ ''Come on! Not like this! Not when everyone is counting on you!'' _he tried reaching for his powers but to no avail. He continued to struggle as he saw a glimpse of his classmates looking at him, but to no avail.

But just before all seemed lost.

At the end of the tunnel, he saw 8 silhouettes looking at him with glowing eyes. ''_Whose-''_ before he could even ask in his mind. He suddenly found himself in a tunnel of rainbows.

''_What…is...this?!''_ He screamed in his mind as he felt power surging through him. The power then flowed itself towards his two fingers. And before he knew it, he unleashed his power on the ground just before he went out of bounds.

***SMASH* **The force was strong enough to send strong winds through the stadium, shocking many.

Izuku suddenly found himself gasping for air as he looked to his injured fingers in surprise.

* * *

_COMMENTATOR BOX_

''Midoriya's stopped!'' Present Mic announced to the crowd, getting them to roar in applause.

However Aizawa had wide eyes from his bandages.

''_He removed the brainwashing by making his fingers break?''_ He thought as he looked to Izuku's injuries. Suddenly he remembered something that Izuku said to his classmates before.

''_I was driven by my DETERMINATION to save everyone!'' he said to all of his classmates with a determined expression._

''_He willed his way out of the mind control…,''_ Aizawa thought as he looked to Izuku who turned around faced Shinso. _''this kid.'' _He thought with a grin as he continued watching the match.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Izuku regain his senses.

''He did it!'' Mina cheered with the rest joining in.

''Midroiya!'' Iida yelled in relief as he raised both arms while Ochako calmed down with a sigh of relief.

Ojiro sat down in shock. ''that's insane.'' He said in surprise as he had a hand to his chest.

Bakugou scoffed catching everyone's attention. ''If your surprised up to this point, then you haven't been paying attention to the damn nerd.'' He stated with a huff while everyone sweatdropped.

They then turned their attention back to the match.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

''_So don't talk to him got it.''_ Izuku thought as he got into a fighting stance. He then glanced at his fingers. _''I'll have to ask All Might about it later.''_ he finished as he looked to Shinso with a serious expression.

''What did you do!?'' Shinso asked in disbelief.

''_Sorry buddy, but I'm on voicemail.''_ Izuku thought as his eyes glowed and extended his hand to use psychokinesis on Shinso. The latter tensed up when he saw Izuku not responding.

But just before he was going to finish the match, Shinso spoke up.

''You'll never understand how it feels to have a villain's quirk, while you're blessed with the ideal quirk! I bet you'll never forgive me for using it on you, will you?!'' he shouted in anger. But Izuku noticed that it was directed himself.

And just like that, Izuku's eyes widened as he powered down and put his arm away. _''So that's how it is,''_ he thought as he looked to Shinso in worry. _''he was guilty because he believes that he used a villainous quirk on me, and from what I've gathered. He hates his quirk just as much.''_ He finished as he looked to Shinso in concern.

Shinso's resolve faltered when he saw Izuku looking at him in concern, but he quickly shook it off as he continued. ''Go ahead then,'' he spread his arms wide. ''finish me off with that powerful quirk of yours!'' he roared.

''_That's the thing,''_ Izuku thought as he looked at his left hand. '_'if I use my quirk on you, it'll just prove your point.''_ He then went into a fighting stance. _''If that's the case, then I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way.''_ He finished with a determined expression as he charged at Shinso who was shocked from the sudden movement.

Once close enough, Shinso threw a punch at Izuku who easily dodged it. Following the pace Izuku then performed a spin kick to the gut, that sent Shinso tumbling out of bounds.

The stadium was filled silence until Midnight raised her whip.

''SHINSO IS OUT OF BOUNDS, MIDORIYA ADVANCES TO ROUND TWO!'' she declared making the audience fill the stadium with their cheers.

''Ugh…'' Shinso groaned as he sat up and nursed his stomach with a frustrated expression on his face.

''So, Mind Control huh?'' Izuku's voice came.

Turning to the voice, he saw Izuku offering to help him up with a smile.

Shinso stared at the hand for a bit before grabbing it, after being helped up he looked away. ''Yeah, pretty evil isn't it?'' he said with sadness, waiting for Izuku to agree with him.

''Nope,'' Izuku said casually with a shrug making Shinso look to him in surprise. ''your quirk doesn't decide that. It's what you do with it that decides if you're a villain or not.'' He then pointed to him. ''have you used it to hurt anyone?.'' Shinso immediately shook his head as a response. ''then there's your answer.'' he said with a grin.

Shinso looked to Izuku in shock, for years he was always told how evil his quirk is. How people would constantly tell him to not brainwash them. They would say how it would be the perfect villain quirk. It always made sick to hear it over and over again. To the point where he started hating his quirk and began feeling envy for those who had better quirks.

''Besides,'' Izuku said, snapping Shinso out of his thoughts. ''I don't think they see it as evil.'' he gestured to the crowd with a big smile.

Following to where he was pointing, Shinso saw that his classmates and pro heroes were praising his quirk. Even from far away, he could see them looking to him in approval.

Tears formed in his eyes as he kept looking around to see more people cheering for him. He chuckled softly to himself as he wiped his tears away.

''You can't give up Shisno…,'' Izuku said, making Shinso turn to him. ''stay determined.'' He said with a smile before walking away.

''Midoriya.'' He called out making Izuku turn to him curiously.

''You better win this you hear?'' Shinso said with a big grin.

Izuku chuckled as he turned around. ''Can't promise that,'' he shrugged, making Shinso look to him confused. ''but I can promise to try.'' He stated with a big grin.

Shinso shook his head with a chuckle at that, he then looked to Izuku with a grateful expression before walking away.

With a big smile of his own, Izuku turned around and made his way to Recovery Girl's clinic. _''I'm glad he's feeling better,'' _he then looked to his injured fingers with a serious expression._ ''but now I need to find out what happened back there.'' _He finished as he looked ahead and went on his way.

As he was about to enter the tunnel, he heard a beautiful voice.

''IZUKU!'' came the voice of Mina.

With a smile Izuku turned to the voice, where he saw Mina and his classmates cheering for him. He gave them a peace sign before entering the tunnel. _''I love my friends.''_ He thought with a big smile.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

His classmates were currently discussing to themselves how the match went. Of course, it centered around how Izuku was able to break out of the mind control. Though Bakugou had other things to talk about.

Bakugou sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Of course the damn nerd solidified their friendship, even if he basically mindfucked him.'' He said with frustration.

''Bakgou,'' Tsuyu called out getting everyone's attention. ''are you perhaps jealous?'' she stated bluntly.

The results are what you'd expect.

Bakugou fumed as he stood up. ''The fuck you say frog face?!'' he said while popping small explosions from his palms.

''_He didn't deny it.''_ Everyone thought with slight amusement while looking worried, wondering if he'll blow someone up.

With a small grin, Mina chimed in. ''It's alright dude,'' everyone turned to her. ''I mean can you really stop Izu from making friends? I mean it's part of who he his.'' She stated with a fond smile. While others nodded in agreement.

Bakugou clicked his tongue before sitting back down with his arms crossed, mumbling curse words to himself. While Kirishima chuckled a bit as he patted him on the shoulder.

''Speaking of friends,'' Kaminari suddenly said gaining everyone's attention. ''anyone want to bet how many friend's he'll mak-YOW!'' he wasn't able to complete his suggestion as an earphone jack, jabbed him on the head.

''Do you plan on losing all your money?'' Jirou said with an annoyed expression as she retracted her quirk back.

''Enough about that!,'' Toru exclaimed getting everyone to look at her. ''can we talk about how Midoriya literally WILLED himself free from the mind control!?'' she exclaimed while waving her arms around.

Tokoyami nodded at that. ''Quite an amazing feat, his determination knows no bounds.'' He stated with a small smile while others nodded in agreement.

Kirishima jumped in with excitement. ''Don't forget about those sweet moves he pulled back there,'' he flexed his arms. ''how manly can you get!?'' he said with a toothy grin.

As the students discussed to themselves, Todoroki remained silent as he thought about what Izuku said to him.

''_I'll be giving it all I've got; can you say the same?'' Izuku asked with a determined expression._

The statement echoed in his mind, but he refused to be swayed by it. _''I won't ever use his quirk, no matter what.''_ He thought with clenched fist.

He was so lost in his thoughts , that he didn't notice Bakugou looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

_RECOVERY GIRL'S OFFICE_

Izuku was currently being treated by Recovery Girl with All Might standing by his side.

''Kiss!'' Recovery Girl exclaimed as she finished using her quirk on Izuku. ''There you go dearie.'' She added with a smile while she finished wrapping Izuku's fingers in bandages.

After looking at his fingers, Izuku turned to Recovery Girl with a smile. ''Thanks.'' He stated sincerely.

''It's no problem dearie.'' She replied back with a kind smile.

Izuku then turned to All Might with a serious expression. ''There's something else All Might,'' the two pros turned to him curious expressions. ''I had a vision during the battle, there were 8 silhouettes. When I was under control, they appeared and cleared my mind. and next thing I knew I used OFA to free myself,'' he then looked to his fingers. ''but the stranger thing is, one of them looked like you. You wouldn't happen know what that means do you?'' he finished as he looked up to All Might.

''Scary! What the heck!?'' All Might said as he shook a bit while Recovery Girl facepalmed.

Izuku looked to him wide eyed. ''What? I thought you know about it?!'' he asked, wondering if he was a special case.

All Might then composed himself. ''No, I saw it too during my younger days,'' Izuku sat in attention. ''It's a clear sign that you've got a better grasp on One For All.'' He finished simply as Izuku stared at himself.

''Hmm, so somehow I managed to will myself to move freely,'' He said before looking up at the two. ''I guess my determination is pretty handy huh?'' he finished with a grin.

''That's an understatement dearie.'' Recovery said with a smile, while All Might laughed.

Izuku then stood up. ''Well I better see who's fighting next,'' the pros nodded to him. ''Goodbye!'' he said as he left the room.

* * *

_UA STADIUM_

Izuku made his way to his class, where he was greeted by Ochako, who gestured him to sit next to Mina.

After taking his seat, Mina tapped him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention. ''Say Izuku,'' she started. ''How did you break out of the mind control?'' she asked, while everyone else turned to the couple.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. ''Honestly?.'' Everyone listened intently. ''I just willed myself to use my quirk to break myself out of it.'' He stated with a shrug. Which thankfully wasn't a complete lie.

Mina sighed as she leaned her head into his shoulder. ''Your just full of surprises you know that?'' she teased.

Izuku chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. ''Well I do try to go unnoticed.'' He said with a grin, while others had a small laugh from that.

''Spoken like a true man!,'' Kirishima declared making everyone turn to him. ''when the going gets tough, man up and push through!'' he said with a toothy grin.

Before anyone else can voice their agreement, Present Mic's voice was heard.

''LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PREPARE FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!'' he roared while the audience cheered.

And just like that, Mina stopped leaning into his shoulder as they focused on watching the match.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

''First we have the tape quirk user Sero of Class 1A!'' he announced while the crowd cheered.

''VERSUS!''

''The student with a powerful quirk! Todoroki Shoto of Class 1A!'' the audience cheered.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

Upon stepping into the arena, Izuku noticed something off about Todoroki. Sure he looked stoic a usual, but there was fury in his appearance. ''Oh no…'' Izuku suddenly said getting everyone's attention.

''What is it?'' Mina asked in worry, wondering why Izuku looked so worried all of a sudden.

Izuku then looked down. ''Seros's going to lose.'' He blurted out making everyone go wide eyed.

Before anyone could comment Bakugou spoke up. ''Nerd's right,'' everyone turned to him. ''elbows over there doesn't stand a chance.'' He said with a sigh. It was evident to Izuku that he too saw how Todoroki looked.

Kirishima spoke next. ''What do you guys mean?'' he asked voicing out everyone's curiosity.

Everyone looked between the two, looking for an answer. Not noticing that the match already starting.

''Just watch.'' Bakugou said with a sigh as he closed his eyes, already knowing the outcome.

Before anyone could turn to see that match.

***CRASH***

The arena was covered by a massive chunk of ice, the structure was much larger than the arena itself.

Everyone was silent from shock, even remaining silent as Todoroki was announced the victor.

In the ring Todoroki ignored his victory and went to thaw Sero out his ice prison.

As he did this, Izuku was looking to him in worry. _''He looks so sad..''_ Izuku thought as he watched his classmate free Sero, who was shell-shocked from what just happened.

''M-Midoriya?'' came the voice of Kaminari, snapping him out of his somber state.

''Yeah?'' he replied without looking at him.

Kaminari then composed himself from the shock. ''Can you even beat him?'' he asked, while everyone turned to him looking for an answer.

Izuku remained silent as he looked down.

''Izu?'' Mina called out in worry as she grabbed his hand.

But to everyone's worry, Izuku remained silent.

Bakugou and Jirou were about unleash hell on Kaminari when Izuku spoke up.

''I will.'' Izuku said while giving Mina's hand a comforting squeeze, making everyone look to him.

''You will?'' Ochako asked, she didn't want to doubt her friend. But after seeing Todoroki create a massive ice structure, can you blame her for asking?

Izuku wasn't fazed as he looked to her with a grin. ''I'm sure, just not in the way you'll think.'' He said with a shrug while everyone looked to him confused.

''The hell do you mean?'' Bakugou said with a curios expression.

Izuku looked to him with a smile. ''Sorry Kacchan, but that's a secret.'' He said with a chuckle.

Before Bakugou could blow something up, Izuku looked to the arena that was being cleared up. ''I know you guys want to know how, but I think its best to watch the upcoming matches for now.'' He suggested with a big smile on his face.

His classmates wanted to pry for more information but decided to trust Izuku. So they turned to watch the arena.

Though his closer friends were a different story, they plan to speak with Izuku before he fight's Todoroki. _''What are you planning Midoriya/Deku?''_ they thought in unison.

* * *

_KAMINARI VS. IBARA _

**(The match played out the same.)**

From the spectator seats, Jirou was laughing her ass off from Kaminari's fail. While Izuku was taking notes while Mina and the others were watching in fascination. Noticing how he has a massive amount of notes.

''Quite shocking wasn't it?'' Izuku joked without looking away from his notes. Bakugou groaned while the others laughed.

Unfortunately there peace was interrupted when.

''Oh whats this? Joking about your classmate's loss?'' came the annoying voice of Monoma.

Turning their heads, they saw Neito Monoma from the other side taunting them. Almost instantly everyone from 1A felt their blood boil from his expression and from what Izuku could see, even his own classmates were annoyed.

Before Bakugou could rip his head off, Izuku closed his book and looked to Monoma with a grin on his face.

This caused his classmates to become tense, wondering if he was about to cause a fight. Bakugou considered getting popcorn but decided to watch and enjoy the show.

Mina was about to call him but noticed his expression. Knowing him, she grinned and relaxed on her seat.

''Heya Monoma.'' Izuku greeted casually, which caught the students of 1B off guard. While Izuku's classmates minus Mina were confused.

Monoma was stunned by the casual greeting. From his experience, people would be angry by now. And yet this guy was walking around like he was used to harsh words being thrown at him.

Which he was.

During his younger days, Izuku pretended to be quirkless. Meaning he was subjected to a fair amount of bullying. To the point where he developed thick skin because of it. Since then, he's been taking it without a care in the world.

Not waiting for a response Izuku continued. ''Hey Monoma,'' he called out again, snapping him out of his thoughts. ''douchebagsayswhat?'' He quickly said with a big grin on his face. Those who heard, looked to Izuku with wide eyes. Not expecting such a thing from him, even Bakugou looked surprise.

All the while Mina was just enjoying the show.

''What?'' Monoma said with confusion, evidently he didn't understand what Izuku just said.

Unfortunately this was his undoing.

Jirou snorted to herself trying hold in her laughter, thanks to her quirk she heard everything. And by god was she enjoying it.

Kirishima was shaking in his seat while Momo placed a hand on her mouth as she looked away and giggled. Ochako and Mina were dying to let it out but powered through. Iida was gaping like a fish.

Everyone else was just trying to either hold in their laughter or just look away, hiding their amusement.

The same could not be said for Bakugou.

Bakugou was laughing his ass off, he looked like a maniac, but nobody cared. It was funny.

Funny enough, even Monoma's classmates were trying to hold in their laughter.

As soon as Monoma registered what just happened, his expression morphed into one of annoyance. ''You think your pretty funny huh?,'' he said gaining everyone's attention. ''I'll have you know, it's not wise to make fun of someone with a quirk like mine.'' He stated in a smug smile, that made everyone stop laughing and look to him annoyed.

Just when he thought he won, Izuku still had a big grin, much to his annoyance.

''Wow you must be really working yourself…,'' Izuku paused while everyone waited in anticipation. ''down to the _bone_.'' He stated with a big grin. Silently praying that he can keep it together.

[Insert Izuku discreetly winking to the readers ***badum tsss***]

''Pfft!'' was the only sound Ochako made before laughing out loud. This reaction caused Mina's resolve to crumble as she gave in and laughed along. The chain reaction caused both students from 1A and 1B to laugh at the interaction with enjoyment. Since both sides knew Izuku's bone based quirk.

Monoma's eye twitched as everyone was laughing, he then cleared his throat to try and mask his anger. ''If you spent most of your time making jokes,'' he started catching everyone's attention. ''then you must not take anything seriously.'' He shot back with his usual attitude.

This time nobody reacted as they turned to Izuku with anticipation.

Izuku raised both his hands in front of him to try and look defensive. ''Woah take it easy, I do a ton of work,'' a big grin formed onto his face. ''a skele-_ton_.'' He fired back with his usual grin as he put his hands down. While in the inside, he was rolling on the floor.

[Insert Izuku discreetly winking to the readers again. ***badum tsss***]

Bakugou wasn't even trying to hide his joy as he slammed his fist onto his armrest. But everyone knew it wasn't the joke he was laughing at, no, he was enjoying Monoma's suffering.

Everyone else was enjoying the exchange, silently begging for more.

''_Is there anything that isn't a joke to this guy!?''_ Monoma thought as his emotional mask gave way, revealing a very angered expression. Which was just the expression Izuku needed.

''Hmm the expression…'' He started with a grin.

''Don't.'' Monoma exclaimed, not even trying to hide his anger.

Izuku just shrugged. ''Just saying, you look pretty…'' everyone waited. ''_pun_-comfortable.'' He finished with a wink. Which resulted in everyone guffawing with tears in their eyes.

Monoma felt a like one of his blood vessels would pop. In all his life, he never once met someone with the audacity to talk to him like this. Let alone someone who simply took his comments without even caring. In short he was having a bad time.

Izuku noticed something in the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. ''Hey Monoma.'' He calmly called out.

''WHAT NOW!?'' Monoma replied in despair, feeling that there was no escape at this point. Everyone else turned to Izuku waiting for more.

To everyone's surprise, Izuku was just smiling. ''Did you hear about the man that got chopped?'' he asked with a smile.

Monoma's anger was now replaced with confusion, everyone else stopped laughing as they looked confused as well. As far as everyone knew, there wasn't any joke about chopping.

Mina knew a few, but decided to let her boyfriend handle it.

With curiosity taking over, Monoma had to ask. ''What-*SMACK* his question was interrupted when he got a swift chop on the neck, knocking him unconscious.

Though a bit surprised, everyone turned to a girl with orange hair.

Said girl turned to Izuku with a smile. ''I was about to take care of him, but I saw that you had him handled.'' She stated with a giggle.

Izuku chuckled at that. ''Sorry if I made him upset, it's just that I didn't want him to ruin anyone's mood.'' He stated with a grin. While everyone else smiled at that, well except for Bakugou who groaned, knowing how this conversation will end.

''Well I'm glad you stopped him anyway, no idea why he has it out for 1A so much.'' She said with a shrug before pointing to herself. ''Itsuka Kendo by the way.'' She introduced with a big smile.

Izuku grinned as he pretended to lift a top hat. ''Izuku Midoriya, a pleasure to meet you.'' He said with a fancy accent, that made everyone chuckle.

Kendo giggled before sighing at the unconscious teen. ''Well I better bring him back with us, good luck to you Midoriya!'' she said with a wave before leaving.

Izuku sighed with a smile as he went back to his notetaking, he stopped when he noticed everyone looking at him with amusement. ''What?'' he asked like he didn't know what he did.

''What do you mean 'what?,'' Mina asked with her hands on her hips. ''you just dunked that guy with nothing but puns.'' She said with a giggle while others nodded in agreement.

''And you made a friend too.'' Ochako added with a smile.

''How do you do it man?'' Mineta asked with a sigh, obviously jealous that Izuku made friends with a girl like its not a big deal.

Izuku shrugged. ''I just like making friends.'' He stated simply, while others just agreed to that.

''And making puns.'' Mina added as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Izuku chuckled as he kissed her back. ''That too.'' He added with a grin, while others chuckled.

Sato laughed a bit, before something came to his mind. ''Speaking of puns,'' he said gaining everyone's attention. ''why do you like making them so much?'' he asked in curiosity as everyone turned to Izuku for an explanation.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. ''What I can I say?, I just like tickling people's funny bones.'' He said with a grin. ''At the right times of course.'' He quickly added, making sure that everyone knew that he had timing in mind.

''Plus being _humerus_ is a part of who he is.'' Mina added with a giggle as Izuku joined in the laughter.

They had a good laugh at that, before Iida's match came up.

* * *

_IIDA VS. MEI_

**(The ''match'' played out the same.)** I say ''match'' because it was just an advertisement scheme.

Most of 1A facepalmed, though not as hard as Bakugou.

While others like Izuku , Mina and Ochako were laughing at the display.

Meanwhile Iida was banging his head against the wall in frustration.

* * *

_MINA VS AOYAMA_

**(The match played out the same.)**

''Get dunked on!'' Mina yelled as she delivered a powerful right uppercut to a weakened Aoyama, resulting in her victory.

''YES!'' Izuku yelled with both arms up.

*Ahem* came the voice of Ochako.

Realizing that he yelled louder than he should, Izuku sat down with an embarrassed expression as everyone snickered at him. They then looked to the arena where Mina was giving the audience peace signs.

She then looked to Midoriya's direction and blew him a kiss.

Said boy caught the kiss and placed into his cheek, which resulted in whistles and cheers from audience and students alike.

Meanwhile Mineta bled from his eyes due to envy.

''Gag me.'' Bakugou said with an eyeroll, which got his classmates to deadpan him. While Izuku laughed at his reaction.

* * *

OCHAKO VS. BAKUGOU

**(Ochako fought just as hard as she did in cannon.)**

Izuku's classmates were speechless from the match, despite being outmatched. Ochako gave everything to face Bakugou, in the hopes of beating him. The audience viewed Bakugou as the villain, though Izuku was quick to point out to his classmates, that he was simply showing her that he respected her as a fellow warrior. His classmates then changed their view on Bakugou quickly, even Kirishima called the match manly, despite it being a mismatch.

They also felt glad Izuku was here, otherwise they'd treat Bakugou as a mindless jerk.

''Come on, let's go see her.'' Mina said getting nods from Izuku and Tenya. As they got up, Izuku had a feeling that Bakugou will be there to.

* * *

_WAITING ROOM_

Upon reaching the door to the waiting room, they saw Bakugou at the other side of the hall. It looked like they arrived at the same time.

They entered the room together, only to see Ochako crying with her phone in hand. Their first instinct was to leave, but they can see she looked a lot better compared to when she lost the match.

''Ochako?'' Izuku called out in worry.

Ochako then turned and gave them a small smile. ''Hey guys.'' She said in a tired tone, as they approached her.

''Are you feeling alright?'' Iida asked in a gentle tone.

She nodded with a smile. ''Yeah,'' she then held out her phone. ''I just had a talk from my parents, they said they were proud of me.'' She said in content.

Everyone smiled at that, except for Bakugou who looked like he was thinking about something.

''That's great!,'' Mina said happily as she gave Ochako a hug. ''you should have seen yourself out there, it was so cool!'' she stated before letting go of Ochako who looked surprised.

''I was?'' She asked, as if not believing what she heard.

Iida quickly jumped in. ''Absolutely!,'' he brought his arms up. ''I have no doubt that everyone else thought so too.'' He declared while Izuku and Mina nodded.

''Yep,'' Izuku said with a smile. ''by the end of it, everyone looked to you in respect.'' He stated sincerely getting a smile out of her.

Izuku then glanced at Bakugou. ''And I'm sure Kacchan thinks so too.'' He stated with a grin, making everyone turn to the explosive teen.

Bakugou stepped forward and looked to Ochako with a serious expression. ''Yeah,'' he started. ''you weren't so bad out there round face.'' He stated with smirk, while the other three sweatdropped at his…compliment?

''Uhhh thanks…?'' she replied, not sure if she should be thankful or insulted from the nickname.

Bakugou grunted in response before a serious expression formed into his face. ''Speaking of matches,'' he suddenly said making them look to him curiously. ''what the fuck are you going to do about your match with Todoroki?'' he asked as he turned to Izuku with a serious expression.

Understanding what he was going with, the others turned to Izuku. Looking for an explanation on what his plan was.

Izuku sighed as he looked to them with a smile. ''I can't get anything past you guys huh?'' he stated with a chuckle. While they looked expectantly at him.

A serious expression formed onto his face. ''Well here's my plan…'' he started as they all listened intently. By the end of his explanation, everyone looked to him in shock. Or in Bakugou's case, in outrage.

Expecting their reactions, Izuku then explained why he was doing this, while making sure to keep the details of Todoroki's past out of it. By the end of it, their expression's softened but they still looked apprehensive.

Mina stepped forward and gave him a good luck kiss.

* * *

_OUTSIDE THE WAITING ROOM_

Izuku was currently making his way to the arena with a serious expression.

''_I'm doing this for the both us.''_ He thought with a determined expression.

But as he was making his way, he felt a presence coming out of the corner ahead of him. Prompting him to stop and see who it was. When said person stepped out, Izuku's eyes widen a bit as he instantly recognized who it was.

The person was none other than Endeavor himself, said person turned and looked to Izuku with a serious expression. ''Oh there you are.'' He said before standing in front of Izuku.

''_Oh look everyone, it's the number 2 hero Endewhore. Let's invite his friends over and have a big Shindig. We can have pies and hotdogs, except oh right! He doesn't have any friends.''_ Izuku thought as he looked to the pro hero with a blank expression.

Anger was a very rare thing for Midoriya, but after hearing what Endeavor did to his own son. He made an exception just this once. Afterwards he can relax a bit.

''What do you need from me?'' Izuku asked with a serious expression, while doing his best not to give the pro a bad time.

Endeavor then pointed to Izuku who tensed a bit. ''I've been watching your matches,'' he started making Izuku raise an eyebrow. ''You have a very unique quirk, if we're talking about power alone, it's comparable to All might's.'' he finished with hardened eyes.

Izuku met his gaze as he wondered what the point of the conversation is. It was no secret he didn't like All Might, so why even mention him now? As far as he can tell, it didn't look like Endeavor even knows about OFA.

Deciding that this conversation was pointless, Izuku glanced at a nearby clock. ''Sorry for the rush, but I need to go to my match.'' He stated in the nicest way possible.

But before Izuku walked past Endeavor, he looked to him. ''Though I have to say,'' he started, getting the pro's attention. ''even if my quirk is powerful, it's nothing compared to All Might's.'' he stated simply before walking ahead, not noticing how Endeavor looked pissed from saying how All might's quirk is stronger.

Unfortunately Izuku stopped in his tracks when Endeavor spoke up.

''It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might, his match with you will be a very instructive test bed. Please don't disgrace yourself in it. '' he stated, but Izuku didn't have to look to know that he had a serious expression.

He REALLY wanted to use a Gaster Blaster, but willed himself to calm down.

Izuku's fists clenched upon hearing him call Todoroki as ''my shoto''. As if he were nothing more than an investment to him. This man…this so called ''hero'' just wanted to surpass All Might. And for what? Just to prove that he's the best?

His thoughts were interrupted when Endeavor spoke again. ''That was all I wanted to say, I apologize for bothering you right before the match.'' He finished before starting to walk away, though Izuku wasn't blind when he didn't mean his apology.

Just before the pro left, Izuku spoke up.

''You know…,'' he started, making Endeavor stop in his tracks. ''I'm not All Might.'' He stated simply.

Before Endeavor could respond, Izuku glanced back at him. ''Just like Todoroki is nothing like you either.'' He stated with a dangerous grin as his eyes glowed.

Not bothering for a response, Izuku walked away.

Not seeing Endeavor's eyes narrowed at him and his flames increasing a bit.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

As both students made their way to the battleground, Present Mic did his usual introductions.

''Thanks for waiting everybody!'' he said while the crowd cheered.

''The man who had a huge victory in the first round and left the audience literally frozen, From the hero course, it's Shoto Todoroki!'' he announced as said teen went stepped into the arena with a focused expression.

''VERSUS!''

''The one with the strange quirk that left most people speechless, From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya!'' he announced as Izuku stepped onto the arena with a determined expression.

Both contestants stared at each other in silence, it was clear to everyone that there was tension between them.

Todoroki then spoke up. ''So you're here.'' He stated in a cold tone, though Izuku wasn't even fazed.

''Let's just get to the point.'' Izuku said in a serious expression.

The reply surprised Todoroki, but shook it off as he hardened his gaze at Izuku.

Up in the stands, Izuku's classmates watched in anticipation. They begun discussing themselves, wondering who exactly would win this match. Some say Midoriya while others suggested that Todoroki will be the one coming out on top.

Amongst the discussion, Izuku's closest friend's watched with serious expressions. Knowing what Izuku was planning to do, which only added to the tension for them.

Mina looked to the arena in worry, she wanted nothing more than for Izuku to come out unscathed, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Ochako noticing her expression, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Mina turned and gave a look of appreciation, before looking back to the ring in anticipation.

* * *

MIDORIYA RESIDENCE

Inko and Temmie are currently on the couch watching with anticipation. The mother had tears in her eyes as she watched her son stand on the arena.

Temmie also found herself glued to the screen, as she saw her owner there.

* * *

UA STADIUM

Present Mic's voice boomed in the stadium.

''At this year's sports festival, both have shown top class performances! It's like two great rivals fighting against each other!'' he started with excitement.

The crowed continued filling the stadium with their cheers.

''Now!''

Todoroki got into his fighting position with a serious expression.

''Midoriya versus Todoroki!''

Izuku's eyes glowed as he got into his stance with a serious expression.

''START!''

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Sorry if what I did to Izuku's powers upset anybody.

**2.** I know the cuts seem lazy, but it was a way to speed things up a bit.

**3.** As always, thank you all so much for the love and support.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	11. Chapter 11:Show me your spark!

**Authors Notes:**

***ZWOOOSSHHH***-Gaster Blaster Fire

***VRRRRRRRRRR***-Blaster charging

***FWOOOOSSHH***-Fire

**Phalanges**-Finger Bone

**Prehensile**-Skeleton hand name. (This will be the name of his punches.)

**Sidenote:** I hope I got those names right. XD

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

''START!'' Present Mic declared as the audience roared.

Both contestants tensed up, ignoring the roaring crowd around them.

''_It'll be dangerous to let him use that power as he likes.''_ Todoroki thought with a serious expression as he sent a wave of ice towards Izuku.

To his surprise Izuku just stood there a bit, before taking aim with his index finger being held back.

''_**100% Phalanges…''**_ Izuku thought as his finger charged up. **''SMASH!''** he roared before unleashing a powerful burst of air from his finger flick.

***BOOM***

The wave of ice was instantly destroyed, which resulted in a powerful gust of wind that pushed a surprised Todoroki back. Said teen created a wall of ice to stop him from stepping out of bounds.

In the meantime the crowd felt the cold air from the powerful gust.

Todoroki recovered from the blast and looked to Izuku with narrowed eyes. _''What's he doing?''_ He thought as he looked to Izuku injured finger. Like everyone else, he was expecting a battle against bones and lasers, not self-injuring attacks.

''W-WOW MIDORIYA HAD SOMEHOW STOPPED TOROKI'S ATTACK WITH NOTHING BUT A FLICK!'' Present Mic announced with a bit of surprise in his voice.

* * *

_WITH ALL MIGHT_

All Might was stunned, he didn't expect Izuku to just abandon control and use 100% right off the bat.

''_My boy…what are you planning.'' _He thought as he looked to Izuku in worry, clenching his fist wondering how much damage Izuku sustained.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA _

Snapping out his thoughts, Todoroki sent another wave of Ice towards Izuku.

Only for Izuku to grit his teeth and take aim with another finger charged with 100% OFA. _**''Phalanges SMASH!''**_ He roared in his thoughts, as he once again sent another powerful flick.

***BOOM***

The wave of ice was instantly destroyed once again, leaving Todoroki and everyone else confused.

With Izuku, he looked to his injured fingers with a pained expression. _''Just as I thought, my bones are fine but the same can't be said for everything else.''_ He thought as he looked to his finger. The flesh on his fingers looked bruised with a little bit of blood dripping from it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Todoroki sent another wave of ice towards him.

Izuku quickly responded by taking aim once again. **''SMASH!''** He quickly roared as he flicked again. which resulted in the same thing.

After recovering from the gust, Todoroki looked to Izuku with an annoyed expression. ''What are you doing Midoriya?'' he asked, having enough of this back and forth routine.

To his chagrin, Izuku gave him a pained grin. ''I should be asking you the same thing.'' He said with serious tone. Which confused Todoroki more.

He shook his head and started planning another approach.

Izuku responded by taking aim with another finger, waiting for the next ice wave.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

The students were confused by Izuku's tactic, sure it seemed effective. But why injure yourself, when you can just use your full power to win?

''What's Midoribro doing?'' Kirishima asked as he and the rest looked to the match in confusion.

Momo placed a hand on her chin. ''Perhaps he's trying to tire Todoroki out,'' she suggested, getting everyone to turn to her. ''Quirks are physical abilities, if you use it too much your muscles fibers can tear.'' She finished with a thoughtful expression.

''An endurance match huh?'' Kirishima thought as he looked to the arena with a bit of sweat.

Tokoyami hummed in agreement. ''A battle between champions.'' He said in his usual stature with others silently agreeing.

''This is crazy…,''Kaminari said before turning to Mina and the others. ''right guys?'' no response. ''Uhhh guys?'' he called out again with a confused expression. Only to receive silence again.

This caused everyone to turn to the four, now that they noticed. The four haven't said a word since the match started.

Said four was looking at the match with serious expressions, or in Mina's case a worried expression. Their earlier conversation in the waiting room was still fresh in their minds.

* * *

_FLASHABCK TO WAITING ROOM._

_Izuku's friends were now listening intently, wanting to know exactly what he was planning to do with Todoroki. _

''_I'm going to make Todoroki use his fire.'' Izuku said with a serious expression._

''_WHAT!?'' Mina, Ochako and Iida shouted in shock, while Bakugou looked surprised._

_His expression was replaced with a scowl as he stepped in front of Izuku, who didn't flinch from the action. ''Of all the dumb shit that you've pulled, this is by far the dumbest shit you've ever TRIED to pull.'' he said with a growl._

''_He's right,'' Iida joined in. ''If you do that, then your chances of beating him will become slim.'' He stated in worry. While Mina and Ochako nodded in agreement. _

_Truthfully they didn't want to doubt their friend. But considering the amount of power Todoroki showed so far, its understandable to think that things will only get worse if he uses his fire. _

_Izuku expected their reactions and calmly replied. ''Your right this is a crazy plan,'' he started, getting them to listen. ''but I want to this.'' He stated determinedly, taking them back a bit._

_Izuku continued. ''Todoroki is powerful, but he's hurting himself by holding his fire quirk back.'' He stated calmly, while his friends' looked to him confused. Except for Bakugou who just chose to stay silent. _

''_But why is he holding his fire back in the first place?'' Ochako asked, while Iida and Mina looked to Izuku for an explanation. Not noticing how Bakugou gave Izuku a serious look._

_Izuku shrugged as a response. ''Beats me, point is I want Todoroki to give me everything he's got when we fight.'' He stated seriously. Hoping that they don't push the issue._

''_But why do this?'' Ochako asked with a confused expression, while Mina and Iida looked to Izuku with the same expressions. Not noticing Bakugou relax a bit, seeing that the subject changed._

_After silently thanking the subject change, Izuku looked to Ochako with a smile. ''I know it isn't my business,'' he started with a shrug, while making them all confused. ''but isn't meddling when you don't need to, the essence of being a hero?'' he asked with a grin, getting shocked expressions from them._

_His friend's were taken back by that statement. It was a simple phrase, but those words struck them to the core. When they thought about it, he was right. A hero should always help those in need, even if they don't want their help in the first place. _

''_Midoriya…'' was all that Iida could say from such an inspiring line.._

''_Your absolutely right!'' Ochako declared with a big smile as well as a bit of tears._

''_Damn nerd's right.'' Bakugou stated with a smirk, getting a grin from Izuku in return._

_Their voices were silenced, when Mina stepped forward and looked to Izuku with a serious expression._

_Thinking that he was in trouble Izuku decided to speak up. ''Mina I-'' his statement was cut short when Mina held his face with both hands, before bringing his lips close to hers. Izuku responded by closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer._

_After separating, they leaned their heads against each other._

''_For luck.'' Mina stated with a warm smile on her face._

_Izuku just gave her a smile before bringing her in for a comforting hug, one that she returned with equal gusto._

_Iida and Ochako watched the couple with smiles, while Bakugou smirked at their direction. The plan was risky, but if it meant saving someone. Then it was worth it._

* * *

_PRESENT TIME STADIUM ARENA_

''_I'll end this quickly.''_ Todoroki thought before sending another ice wave.

***BOOM***

Which ended with the same results once again.

Izuku held his hand with a grunt while it bled a little from his attacks. _''How much longer can we keep this up.'' _Izuku thought with a clenched jaw.

He wasn't able to think when he noticed Todoroki make an ice ramp. Clearly not affected by his earlier finger flick.

Noticing this, Izuku quickly charged 10% Full Cowl and zipped away from where Todoroki would land. Unfortunately, the moment he landed. Todoroki immediately sent an ice wave towards Izuku in great speeds.

Seeing that the wave was much larger than before, Izuku immediately charged 100% through his left fist. _**''Prehensile Smash!''**_ Izuku roared in his head as he punched the air.

***BOOM***

The attack resulted in a massive gust of wind, which instantly destroyed the wave of ice. While sending Todoroki back to his end of the arena as a result.

Izuku clutched his injured hand, while he kept himself from screaming. _''Welp there goes my other chances.''_ He thought with grimace, before looking to Todoroki with a serious expression.

But as he looked to him, he noticed something almost instantly. _''He's trembling?''_ he thought as he looked to Todoroki's arms in confusion, before his eyes widened in realization.

His thoughts were interrupted when Todoroki spoke up. ''Thanks, Midoriya,'' he stated making Izuku looked to him confused. ''that guy's face is clouded over thanks to you.'' He stated coldly while he looked to his father, who was currently irritated from what he is seeing.

This statement however caused Izuku to look down in irritation. _''Is he really going to hold himself back for a stupid reason like that!?''_ he yelled in his head.

Not fazed by the silence, Todoroki continued. ''Let's finish this.'' He declared in a serious tone as he sent a final ice wave towards Izuku, who had his head looking down.

''TODOROKI KEEPS ATTACKING WITH OVERWHELMING POWER! HERE COMES THE FINISHING BLOW!'' Present Mic yelled to the crowd.

The audience held their breathe as they saw the wave make its way to Izuku.

''…''

All Might was looking on in worry.

''…''

Izuku's classmates, Mina especially were screaming for him to move out of the way.

''…''

Todoroki simply waited for the attack to finish.

It seemed that the match was already decided.

Until.

Midoriya looked up with glowing crazed eyes. **''Who says its over?''** he asked in a vicious tone.

Todoroki was surprised from the response until-

***BOOM***

The wave of ice was instantly destroyed, creating strong winds in the process. Everyone was stunned by it's destruction. Especially Todoroki who was nearly knocked out of the arena from the sudden attack.

Luckily for him, he used his ice quirk to save himself in the nick of time.

After recovering from the earlier blast, Todoroki looked to Izuku with frustration. Before it was replaced by shock at what he was seeing. ''Bastard…,'' he started. ''with your broken finger?'' he stated in clear disbelief.

''Why are you doing this?'' He asked in frustration.

Izuku gave a strained chuckle that got his attention. ''Simple,'' he said before looking to his classmates, prompting Todoroki to do the same. ''everyone here is fighting with everything they've got,'' he then turned to Todoroki who was still looking at him disbelief. ''to reach for their hopes and dreams.'' He stated seriously, before giving Todoroki a pained grin.

''Speaking of which…,'' Izuku continued. ''you look a bit _chilly_ over there buddy.'' He stated with a small chuckle, while making Todoroki look surprised.

Not waiting for a response Izuku continued. ''If I were you…I'd start using your left side.'' He suggested bluntly, which made Todoroki glare at him.

''Never.'' He coldly fired back, almost automatically.

Izuku sighed as he shook his head. ''I'm going to be blunt with you,'' he started. ''with what your doing, it makes it hard for me to give it my all.'' He stated with a shrug, making Todoroki even more annoyed.

''What are you getting at?'' Todoroki asked with a narrowed glare.

Noticing that being calm wasn't going anywhere, Izuku's eyes flared up. ''I'm saying you shouldn't use half of your strength!'' he shouted with a serious tone, taking Todoroki back by the sudden tone.

As his eyes flared up more. ''Come on Todoroki!,'' Izuku called out as he placed a hand to his chest. **''SHOW ME THE FIRE IN YOUR SOUL!''** he roared determinedly as he clutched the fabric of his shirt, while his voice echoed throughout the stadium.

* * *

_1A CLASS_

His classmates were stunned by the sheer power of Izuku's voice. No one expected the class cinnamon roll to have such ferocity.

''Damn,'' Kirishima started with a nervous grin. ''didn't think the little bro could get so pissed.'' He sated with a bit of sweat.

Bakugou sighed getting everyone's attention. ''He isn't pissed shitty hair,'' everyone looked confused. ''he's fucking determined.'' He stated seriously.

''But why would he want Todoroki to use his fire,'' Momo voiced out everyone's confusion. ''wouldn't that just make winning harder?'' she said in curiosity.

Bakugou was about to speak, but Mina spoke up first.

''He doesn't want him to hold back,'' she started, making everyone turn to her. ''he believes that Todoroki should give everything he's got like everyone so that-'' her statement was interrupted when Kirishima connected the dots.

''So that Izuku could do the same.'' Kirishima said in amazement, before turning to the battlefield. ''Damn, that's pretty hardcore.'' He stated in awe.

''But why go through all this trouble?'' Tsuyu said with a head tilt, while others looked to them curiously.

Ochako chimed in. ''Because he wants to save him.'' She stated simply, while other's looked to her even more confused.

Seeing their confusion, Iida jumped in. ''What she means is,'' everyone turned to him. ''Midoriya sees that Todoroki is just hurting himself because of the way he holds his power back.'' he stated, getting shocked looks from everybody.

''So…he's saving him…from himself.'' Momo stated in shock, while others were just stunned.

To think Izuku would be willing to risk victory, just to save someone was just mind boggling. They all came to here to win it all, but for him to just throw it away was just inspiring. It made them feel some of their aspirations seem trivial compared to his. They couldn't help but remember what he said to them.

''_I was driven by my DETERMINATION to save everyone!''_

It was a simple phrase, but it held so much weight to it. Just when they thought they couldn't respect Midoriya even more. He somehow found a way to go beyond that and make himself more respectable than intended.

Bakugou sighed getting their attention. ''Yeah,'' he then crossed his arms. ''so unless half and half uses his fire, Deku might get a victory he doesn't even fucking want.'' He stated with a serious expression. Even he would admit, that he would also want Todoroki to use his full power against him.

With that statement, they turned their attention back to the match. All silently cheering for Izuku to win.

Mina in the meantime, clamped her hands together in worry. It hurt her to see Izuku hurt himself, but she knew what he was trying to do. Though her worries only grew when she saw that Todoroki still hasn't used his fire.

And she knew for a fact, that Izuku will keep on trying till the end. Which made her scared for him.

''_Izuku…''_ She thought in worry, silently hoping the match ends soon. For both their sakes.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

''Midoriya…,''Todoroki called out in anger. ''what are you planning?.'' He then went into his fighting stance. ''Everything I've got?,'' His eyes then turned furious. ''Did my damn old man buy you off or something?'' he stated in fury before running to Izuku.

''_Looks like he lost his cool.''_ Izuku thought as he went into his stance, before he noticed something wrong. _''He's slow?,''_ he thought as he noticed Todoroki's movements_. ''It must be due to the frost on his body.''_ He finished before focusing when Todoroki got close enough.

''_He can't do anything in close quarters.''_ Todoroki thought as he lunged towards Izuku.

Only to be surprised when Izuku zipped to the side. _''The second I went for it….this guy!''_ he thought as he looked to Izuku in surprise. The world seemed to run in slow motion at the moment.

Noticing an opening, Izuku charged 5% Full Cowl throughout his body.

Since his arms were out of commission, Izuku spun his leg around and delivered a blow to Todoroki's abdomen. Making sure that he didn't give too much power into it, or else he might risk hurting Todoroki.

''A SOLID HIT!'' Present Mic roared while the audience members were surprised to Izuku score a hit on Todoroki.

Todoroki felt the wind knocked out of him as he was launched to the other side of the arena. After a rough landing, he coughed a bit before standing up with a glare. _''Why?''_ he thought before sending another ice wave.

Izuku responded with another finger flick from another damaged finger.

***BOOM***

* * *

_WITH CEMENTOS AND MIDNIGHT_

Cementos was currently talking to Midnight through an earpiece. ''I understand he has strong bones, but the same can't be said for his skin and muscle fibers. If he keeps going the way he is now, then he could risk severely hurting himself.'' He finished I worry.

Meanwhile Midnight was in a tough spot too, she wanted to stop the match. But both contestants seemed driven to finish it.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

***BOOM***

Todoroki was once again sent back by another finger flick. ''Why are you going so far?'' he asked as he staggered to get up.

''Because I want to save you,'' Izuku replied making Todoroki look to him in shock. ''like a true hero I want to be!'' he roared determinedly as he looked to Todoroki.

But those words, struck something within Todoroki.

''_Shoto…''_ came a familiar voice in his head, but before he could register it. Izuku spoke up again.

''That's why everyone's giving it their all,'' He started, snapping Todoroki out of it. ''and it pains me to see you like this without giving it your all,'' Izuku's eyes glowed. ''so come on and show me your fire!'' he declared in determination.

As Todoroki stared at Izuku, he couldn't help but remember something.

* * *

_MEMORIES_

_A five year old Todoroki is currently weeping in his mother's arms. The duo just experienced more physical abuse from Endeavor. _

''_I don't wanna, Mom...,''he gripped her shirt tighter. ''I don't want to be like dad! '' ''I don't want to become someone who bullies you mom!'' he cried into her shirt._

_His mother calmly responded by rubbing his head in comfort. ''But you want to be a hero, don't you?'' she asked, making Todoroki look up to her. ''It's okay for you to be one,'' She said with a gentle smile. ''as long as you have a future you feel strongly about.'' She finished in the same tone._

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

Todoroki was brought back into reality when Izuku spoke again, it was then he noticed how close he got.

''That's why if you don't use it,'' Izuku delivered a powerful kick to Todoroki's abdomen. **''I'LL END UP SURPASSING YOU!''** he roared.

Todoroki was sent rolling back, gasping for air. ''I will…reject my old man's power.'' He breathed out as he got up. But Izuku could feel him hesitate in his statement.

''_Just a bit more.''_ Izuku thought as his eyes glowed, he then breathed in. **''IT'S YOUR POWER ISN'T IT!?''** He roared, his voice once again echoing throughout the stadium.

Todoroki looked to Izuku with wide eyes. _''Those words…''_ he thought before a memory played in his head.

* * *

_MEMORIES_

_Young Todoroki sat in his mother's lap, as they watched a live interview with All Might in it._

''_**Yes that's right!'' **__All Might replied back__**. ''Children inherit quirks from their parents. But the really important thing is not that connection, but recognizing your own flesh and blood, recognizing yourself. That's what I mean when I say: 'I am here!'' **__he declared with a big smile__**.**__ While Todoroki looked on in awe. His mother in the meantime, looked to him fondly as she rubbed his head._

* * *

_PRESENT TIME STADIUM ARENA_

''_You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood.'' _

Todoroki stared at Izuku with wide eyes, it felt like chains within him were slowly being released as a familiar feeling started rising.

''_It's okay for you to become, who you want to be.''_

And before he knew it, he was free.

**[BNHA OST Jet Set Run ''Plays'']**

***FWOOOSSH***

The ice on Todoroki's side melted away as the fire within him erupted and covered the stage.

While Izuku stared at it in amazement, before a big smile formed on his face. _''Finally.''_ He thought with small laugh.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

Everyone was surprised by the sudden eruption, but one thing's for certain, Izuku had succeeded.

''H-he's using fire!'' Ochako stated as she tried to shield herself from the blinding light and the heat emanating from the arena.

''He's finally using it.'' Iida stated in shock as he looked to the arena in amazement.

Before Ochako could speak, she noticed Mina with tears in her eyes. ''Mina?'' Ochako called out in worry.

However, all here fears vanished when she saw the smile on Mina's face. ''He did it.'' She said with relief and happiness before wiping her eyes.

Ochako responded by giving her a comforting hug, while others looked to her relieved. Happy to see her worries fade away.

''Yeah,'' Bakugou said getting their attention. ''now the real battle finally begins.'' He declared with a small smirk.

Realizing what he meant, everyone turned to the arena with excitement.

* * *

_WITH THE PROS_

All Might looked to the scene with wide eyes. _''He made him use his left…,''_ the thought before looking on with a serious expression. _''Young Midoriya, don't tell me you were trying to save Young Todoroki all this time?''_ he thought with half shock and half amazement.

Aizawa ignored the flames and looked to Izuku in amazement. He recognized that he essentially pushed Todoroki to go beyond himself.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

Izuku looked to the flames with a big grin on his face, until Todoroki spoke up.

''Even though you want to win…'' he started, getting Izuku's full attention. ''to help your enemy…'' he was still blazing as the ice on his arm completely melted away. ''I want to be a hero too!'' he declared with a serious expression.

Izuku beamed at the declaration and gave him a big grin, while Todoroki responded by giving a big grin of his own.

However their moment was interrupted when.

''**SHOTO!''** Endeavor roared with a malicious smile from the sidelines, as his flames flared up.

Fortunately, the contestants were too focused on each other to hear the rant the pro went on.

''Wow…,'' Izuku said with amazement before grinning. ''thing's are finally _heating_ up.'' He laughed with amazement. To his surprise, Todoroki gave a small chuckle of his own.

''Your crazy.'' he bluntly stated with a shake of his head, though he was smiling.

Izuku gave a small laugh as he closed his eyes. ''Yeah I'm pretty crazy,'' he then opened one glowing eye. ''but then again, I do want to be a hero.'' He stated with a shrug, accompanied by his signature grin.

Todoroki gave him a small smile, before it was replaced by a serious expression. ''Don't blame me for what happens next.'' He stated seriously.

Taking note of the warning, Izuku charged 10% Full Cowl and leapt a great distance away from Todoroki.

Todoroki's fire increased in intensity, as he sent a much larger ice wave towards Izuku. From his point of view, it looked like the giant ice was about to encase Izuku, giving him-

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a faint green glow from the other side.

***ZWOOOOSSSSHHH***

Before he knew it, the giant ice wave was destroyed in an instant. Sending a great gust of wind from its destruction. Todoroki found himself standing his ground, as he was enveloped by mist from the destroyed ice wave.

Once the mist cleared, his eyes widened from what he's seeing.

Izuku's eyes were closed while he had a big grin on his face. Behind him was a large Gaster Blaster with a bit of smoke coming out of its mouth, indicating that it was recently fired.

Izuku chuckled, snapping Todoroki out of his shock. ''Back at you buddy,'' he stated before opening his eyes, revealing it to be the same ones from the USJ attack. ''I don't plan on holding back anymore either.'' He declared with a grin. **(For those who don't know. Basically sans' powered up eyes, but green.)**

Todoroki wasn't fazed by the sudden eye change and returned Izuku's grin. ''Come at me then.'' He challenged in serious tone. Before firing a massive fire blast towards Izuku.

Who responded by summoning a Gaster blaster around his right arm and immediately took aim. ***VRRRR-ZWOOOSHHH***

The beam pierced through the flames, splitting them apart as it traveled towards Todoroki.

Noticing the beam fast approaching, Todoroki immediately formed a large wall of ice, in the hopes of shielding himself.

***CRASH***

Todoroki grit his teeth as the impact from the beam destroyed the wall almost instantly, leaving a gap in it. Beyond the wall was a thick fog, which came from the vaporized part of the ice wall.

Once the mist cleared, he looked ahead…only to see Izuku to be nowhere in sight.

''Wha-'' before he could ask aloud, Todoroki found himself instinctively making a small ice wall behind him.

*CRASH*

Quickly turning around, he saw the ice wall stopped a bone club from smacking him on the side. Following the handle, he saw Izuku holding it with his good hand.

''Heya,'' Izuku greeted causally. ''did you _mist_ me?'' he said with a small chuckle.

Todoroki responded by sprouting ice from the ground, forcing Izuku to jump back. Following up the momentum, he aimed at Izuku with his left arm and fired a massive attack.

***FWWWOOOOSSSHHH***

Feeling that it was enough, Todoroki ceased his attack to see the damage, when his vision cleared, Izuku was nowhere to be seen again.

Having a gut feeling, he turned around to see Izuku standing at the other side with two medium sized Gaster Blaster by his sides.

With a flash from his eyes, Izuku's blasters made their way to Todoroki, with green orbs slowly forming in their mouths.

***VVVRRRRRRRR***

''_He really was holding back.''_ Todoroki thought as he braced himself for the weapons.

When one of the blasters arrived first, he immediately formed an ice barrier to hold off the blast.

***ZWOOOSSHHH***

***CRASH***

The barrier that shielded him was destroyed, with pieces of it melting away. But then he remembered, there were two blasters.

Quickly turning around, he saw the second blaster already about to fire.

***ZWOOOSHHH***

By the skin of his teeth, he just avoided a serious blow from the laser. Unfortunately, his evasion wasn't perfect as his left shoulder was a bit grazed from the attack.

With bit of a grunt, Todoroki looked to Izuku who was just standing their with a grin on his face.

However, as he looked to him, he realized somethings.

Before he used his fire, he wasn't able to land a single blow on Izuku with his ice. Izuku's earlier injuries, were self-inflicted.

And now that he wasn't holding back, he still isn't able to freeze or burn Izuku in anyway. Meanwhile he was being beaten around and forced to shield himself more times that he can count.

Realizing this, he felt his situation to be hopeless against Izuku. But he quickly shook off these lingering thoughts, he wanted to be a hero.

And a hero never gives in.

''Hey.''

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Izuku look to him with a smile, ''Wanna settle this?'' he asked with a grin.

Todoroki returned the grin. ''I thought you'd never ask.'' He stated seriously before his left side intensified and his right forming more ice.

Izuku responded in kind by charging a great amount of OFA throughout his body, his eyes glowing with intensity as a big grin formed onto his face.

''Come on Todoroki!,'' Izuku roared before running towards Todoroki, **''LET THE FLAMES IN YOUR HEART ROAR!''** He declared before leaping towards him.

Todoroki responded by flaring up his left and focused it to his palm, which resulted in the ice around him melting away.

Off to the side, Cementos and Midnight started using their quirks to try and minimize the damage.

The two fighters were getting closer.

''_**Prehensile…''**_ Izuku thought in the air as he reared his fist back.

''_Midoriya…''_ Todoroki thought as the blaze in his palm maximized, at this point he looked like a stationary thruster.

''_**SMASH!''**_ Izuku finished as he thrust his fist forward.

''_Thank You.''_ Todoroki finished as he brought his hand forward to meet the fist.

Before they could collide, Cementos' walls appeared between them.

***BOOM***

**[Song Ends]**

The explosion that followed was so large, that the audience was forced to shield themselves from the incoming shockwave.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

The class braced themselves against the strong wind that resulted from the clash.

''What the heck!?'' Mineta yelled as he nearly blown away, thankfully Shoji held onto him.

''Man, seriously!?'' Kaminari said aloud as he shielded himself from the strong wind.

''What's happening!?'' Momo yelled as her vision was blurred by the wind.

The rest weren't faring any better, as they found themselves either shielding their eyes or bracing themselves.

Once the shaking stopped they looked back to the arena, only for it to be covered by a dense fog. A result from all the ice melting away.

''W-where are they?'' Jirou asked, evidently still shocked from the earlier clash.

Before they could say anything, Ochako noticed something at the corner of her eye. ''I see something!'' she yelled, prompting everyone to look to where she was pointing.

As the fog started clearing up, they had a full view of what/who Ochako saw. Once they did, they couldn't hep but be shocked by what they are seeing.

Todoroki was slumped unconscious against the wall out of bounds, from what they can tell, he slammed against it.

''If that's Todorki…,'' Kirhsima started before looking around. ''where's Midoribro?'' he asked aloud.

Everyone looked to whatever clearing they can spot, hoping to find any sign of their cinnamon roll.

Mina herself was looking at every possibly clearing she can see; her worry only grew the longer Izuku was nowhere to be found.

Thankfully, before she could feel any worse, she spotted something in the center of the arena.

''There!'' She yelled with relief in her voice, prompting everyone to look at what she was seeing.

Only to be stunned by what they saw.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

The audience was also stunned, having a full view of the arena as well.

Izuku was slumped over against a barrier of bones, like Todoroki's earlier strategy, he sprouted bones from the ground to save himself from launching off the arena.

Before Midnight could announce a draw, Izuku groaned as he shakily stood up from his position.

Noticing that Todoroki was beaten, he turned to his classmates, specifically Mina and gave her a shaky thumbs up, accompanied by his signature grin. His eyes already back to normal.

Midnight shook herself from her shock and raised her whip, ''Todoroki Shoto is out of bounds!, Izuku Midoriya wins!'' she declared.

The crowd then erupted in cheers, with Izuku's class joining in as well. Though he could tell that Bakugou was just smirking in his direction while Mina was giving him a watery smile.

Meanwhile All Might was looking to him in approval, while Endeavor looked pissed beyond belief.

Not a second later, the medical staff arrived to take both teens to Recovery Girl's Clinic.

* * *

_RECOVERY GIRL'S OFFICE_

After being royally chewed out by Recovery Girl and being congratulated by All Might. Izuku laid on his bed, while Todoroki was sleeping in his.

From his position, Izuku looked to his right hand with a sigh, examining the scars he got after the battle. '_'Welp it was worth it.''_ He thought with a shrug and a smile.

With a grunt he got up from his bed and changed into fresh clothes, since the ones from his earlier battle were severely damaged.

Once finished, Izuku was about to head out when he heard a noise behind him, turning around he saw Todoroki sitting up with his stoic expression.

They stared at each other for a relatively long silence, until Izuku decided to speak.

''Uhhh good day sleeping beauty.'' he started with an awkward chuckle. Only to stop when Todoroki just kept staring at him with a stoic expression. _''Sheesh tough crowd.''_ He thought with a sweatdrop.

Izuku then cleared his throat. ''That's uhh your cue to laugh,'' he gave an awkward chuckle. ''or to emote at all?'' he stated with sheepish expression.

Todoroki kept staring at him with his stoic expression.

Understanding the hint, Izuku gestured his thumb to the exit. ''Well I gotta go, rest well buddy.'' He said with a smile before turning around and making his way out.

''Midoriya.''

Izuku turned to see Todoroki staring at him with the same expression. ''Thank you,'' he started, while Izuku fully turned to face him. ''for making me realize that this power has always been mine and never that old man's.'' he said with a small smile.

''Anytime bud.'' Izuku replied with a friendly grin, while Todoroki nodded to him with smile.

Before they could do anything else, the door opened, revealing to be Mina and the others.

She immediately rushed in and gave Izuku a hug. ''You had me worried mister.'' She said while burying her head in his chest.

''Sorry about that,'' he said while wrapping is arms around her. ''I just didn't like seeing him that way.'' He stated sincerely while others smiled at him. In the meantime, Bakugou just wore a serious expression.

Mina separated from the embrace when she noticed Izuku's hand, prompting him to show everyone else.

Ochako and Iida winced, while Bakugou looked to his hand with a scowl.

Meanwhile Todoroki looked guilty. ''_What have I done…?,'' _he thought as he looked down._ ''because of me he's-'_' ''stop.'' came the voice of Mina interrupting his thoughts.

Todoroki looked to Mina expecting an angry expression, but to his surprise she was giving him a look of understanding.

''There's no use beating yourself up about it,'' she started calmly with a shrug. ''this was Izuku's choice so don't feel bad about it. Just focus on being better.'' She stated sincerely with a smile.

With a shocked expression, he looked to Izuku's friends, only to see them nodding in understanding. To his surprise Bakugou also gave him a look of understanding as well.

''Thank You.'' Todoroki replied, not expecting them to be fine with him hurting Izuku.

Mina nodded to him with a smile, before turning to Izuku with a sigh.

Before he could say anything, she gave him a quick flick on the forehead.

''Ow!'' Izuku yelped as he rubbed his forehead.

''Try not to scare me like that again you _bone_head.'' She stated in a semi stern tone while she placed her hands on her hips.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a small chuckle. ''I'll try.'' He stated with a sheepish expression.

Mina gently grabbed his scarred hand. ''Sorry,'' she started while caressing his hand, ''I just can't help but get worried you know?'' she stated before looking to him with a warm smile.

''I know.'' Izuku said with a smile before giving her a kiss on the forehead. While Ochako, Iida and Todoroki looked to the couple with smiles.

The warm atmosphere was interrupted, when Bakugou stepped forward and stood in front of Todoroki's bed. Making everyone tense, thinking that Bakugou will hurt a still recovering Todoroki.

Before Izuku could say anything, Bakugou raised a hand, indicating that their wasn't anything to be worried about.

Trusting his childhood friend, Izuku calmed down, prompting everyone else to calm down and listen intently.

''I'm going to say this once,'' Bakugou started, getting their full attention. ''so listen and listen good.'' He stated seriously. ''If Deku gets hurt again because of some bullshit like that,'' he brought his hands up. ''then you're fucked understand?'' he finished while making small explosions from his palms.

While Mina and the others felt nervous, Izuku felt oddly touched as he looked to Bakugou with a smile.

Todoroki showed no emotion as he met Bakugou's gaze, not trusting his words, he gave a nod indicating that he understood what Bakugou was getting at. He can tell that Bakugou didn't want Deku to be hurt again, while at the same time he wanted him to use his fire more often.

Tough love eh?

Bakugou grunted with a nod before joining the others, who were still processing what just happened.

Noticing the mood, Izuku decided to lighten it. ''Lighten up Kacchan,'' he started with a grin, snapping everyone out of their earlier shock. ''I heard some people dig scars.'' He said with a shrug.

Bakugou looked to him with a glare. ''Who the fuck goes for that?'' he fired back in annoyance. While Ochako, Iida and Todoroki understood what Izuku was trying to do and smiled.

''Ladies like me for one.'' Mina said with a chuckle before giving Izuku a quick kiss on the lips, While Izuku looked to her with a smile. Needless to say, she understood his intentions as well.

Bakugou groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering _''Why do I have to put up with these two.''_ While Ochako and Iida shook their heads with a smile at the couple's attempt to lighten the mood

Meanwhile Todoroki looked to the scene with a smile, not realizing that he'll be part of the gang soon.

The doors suddenly opened, prompting everyone to look at it.

The mood was interrupted once again, tension quickly replacing the warmth of the atmosphere, as Endeavor walked in the with a serious expression.

Mina, Ochako and Iida looked worried, feeling how the mood suddenly dropped from his arrival. While Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki looked to Endeavor with serious expressions.

''The hell do you want?'' Bakugou said with a growl, trying his best not to send the pro to kingdom come. While everyone else tensed from the explosive teen's tone.

Endeavor wasn't fazed as he kept staring at Todoroki. ''I came to talk to my son.'' he stated with serious tone before he started making his way to the front of Todoroki's bed. Not seeing the murderous gaze from Bakugou.

Before anything else, Endeavor's route was cut off when Izuku stood between him and Todoroki with a serious expression, while his friend's were stunned by his action.

Endeavor simply narrowed his eyes at Izuku. ''Step aside.'' He ordered with authority.

''Can't sorry.'' He said with a shrug, while Mina, Ochako and Iida looked to Izuku in shock, not noticing the smirks from Bakugou and Todoroki.

''Why not?.'' Endeavor said as his tone slowly showed annoyance. ''What's my son to you?'' he stated as he literally and figuratively fumed.

''I'm his friend.'' Izuku simply replied with a calm tone, not seeing the look of surprise from Todoroki.

Endeavor glare at Izuku before sighing a bit. ''Fine,'' before anyone could react, he held up a finger. ''but the others need to leave.'' He stated in a serious tone.

Before Bakugou could say anything Izuku responded. ''Fine.'' He said in a calm tone while Mina and the other's looked hesitant.

Noticing this, Izuku gave them an encouraging smile. ''It's fine guys.'' He stated calmly.

They still looked apprehensive but eventually nodded and made their way out of the room. Bakugou gave Izuku and Todoroki one more look before following the group.

Once they were gone, Endeavor looked to Todoroki with a proud smile, while Izuku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. ''You have finally abandoned your childish tantrum and finally become a perfect upgrade of me.'' He stated in a proud voice, while Todoroki glared at him.

''_Oh Brother.''_ Izuku thought with an eyeroll as he kept his guard up. Expecting words of praise from a megalomaniac like Endeavor.

Endeavor then offered a hand to Todoroki who just stared at it, while Izuku tensed a bit. ''After you graduate, come work for me,'' he started. ''I'll lead you down the path of the mighty.'' He offered with a big grin, that just screamed power hungry to Izuku.

There was a brief silence until Todoroki spoke up.

''No,'' he replied before looking at his left hand, making Izuku smile and Endeavor confused. ''the only reason I used my left side was because at that moment.'' He then looked to Endeavor right in the eye. ''I forgot about you.'' He declared making Endeavor look to him in shock.

''_Oh snap.''_ Izuku thought as he tried to hide his amused expression. There was something satisfying about seeing the right people getting verbally owned.

Todoroki continued. ''Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing…,''Endeavor was still stunned to respond. ''I need to think about it.'' He finished with his usual expression.

Endeavor then snapped out his shock and looked to Todoroki with an annoyed expression and with a grunt he walked out of the infirmary. Leaving the two teens behind.

''Well that went well.'' Izuku said with a grin, while Shoto gave a him a small smile.

Before they could say anything, Mina and everyone eels entered the room with confused expressions while Bakugou followed with a serious expression.

''What was that about Izu?'' Mina said with a curious expression while Iida and Ochako looked to him for an explanation. While Bakugou just looked serious.

From the corner of his eye, Izuku noticed Todoroki becoming tense from the question.

He then cleared his throat gaining their attention. ''I just had a gut feeling that things would go south if I left Todoroki alone is all.'' He replied sincerely, making the three confused.

Before they could say anything, Todoroki spoke up. ''Thank you Midoriya,'' everyone turned to him. ''what you did meant a lot.'' He stated with a grateful expression.

''Anytime, I mean that's what friends are for right?'' Izuku said with a grin, while Mina and the others smiled at him. Meanwhile Bakugou gave him a smirk, understanding that they wanted to keep the others from prying.

Thankfully this served to drive their attention away from Endeavor, labeling it as something Izuku wanted to do for his own reasons.

''_Friends huh?''_ Todoroki thought with a smile, as he looked to Izuku.

But before anything else, Ochako remembered something.

''Oh that reminds me,'' Ochako suddenly said, getting their attention. ''don't you have a match Iida?'' she asked with a curious expression.

''Indeed I do,'' Iida replied calmly. ''in fact it'll begin shortly.'' He said with a serious expression.

Izuku chuckled getting their attention. ''Well then what are we waiting for?'' Izuku said with a grin, while others nodded before heading out to watch Iida's match.

* * *

_TENYA VS. IBARA_

**(The match played out the same as cannon)**

''Welp that was _quick._'' Izuku said with a small chuckle, while others nodded in agreement.

The match started out strong for Ibara, but with Iida's quirk he was able to run past her vines and simply push her out of the ring. It took her several moments before she even realized that she was out of the ring, Midnight then announced her defeat.

Izuku and his fellow classmates made sure to congratulate him for his efforts.

* * *

_MINA VS. TOKOYAMI_

**(The match played out the same as cannon)**

''Dang.'' Izuku said with a sigh, as he watched his girlfriend make her way towards the tunnel.

Noticing her friends disappointment, Ochako placed a hand on her shoulder. ''It's alright Izuku, I mean she did her best.'' She said sincerely, with others nodding in agreement.

Izuku looked to her with a smile. ''I know,'' he started. ''I just wished she won you know?'' he said with a hopeful expression while Ochako nodded in understanding.

''Deku.'' Bakugou suddenly called out.

Izuku turned to him with a curious expression. ''Yeah bud?'' he replied, while others turned to Bakugou with confused expression.

''I'm going to kick your ass.'' Bakugou said with a serious expression.

''Well that was blunt.'' Izuku said with a chuckle, while others looked to the explosive teen with shocked expressions.

Bakugou growled from his response. ''Take the hint you damn nerd.'' He said with annoyance, while everyone looked to him confused.

Izuku was silent for a bit before the realization hit him. ''Is this your declaration of war?'' he stated with an amused expression, while others looked shocked from the declaration.

''No it's a fucking peace treaty,'' Bakugou started with pure sarcasm. ''YES IT'S A FUCKING DECLARATION OF WAR!'' He roared like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while others reeled back from the sudden volume in his voice.

He then continued. ''I'm going to kick your ass and claim the top spot in the festival.'' He challenged with a vicious expression, while Izuku looked to him with a grin

Iida jumped in. ''Don't count me out yet Bakugou,'' he started, getting most of the students to turn to him. ''I still have a shot to defeat Izuku later.'' he stated with determination.

Bakugou still had his eyes on Izuku. ''What's your damn answer.'' He asked with a growl, not seeing the shocked expression from Iida.

''_He's ignoring me!''_ Iida thought as he sulked, while Ochako chuckled a bit as she gave him a pat on the back with a semi-sympathetic expression.

Izuku shrugged. ''Sure why not.'' He stated with a grin as his eyes glowed a bit, while Bakugou looked to him with a smirk.

Meanwhile the class, minus Iida looked between the two with nervous expressions. After what they've seen so far in Izuku's match. They can only imagine the amount of damage the dynamic duo can do when faced against each other.

One things for sure, it was going to be an explosive end to the festival.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Sorry If I used a lot of dialogue from the cannon, it's just that I loved this fight so much. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried during the episode XD. Also during the episode clash, I kept calling it ''The Ultimate Brofist''.

**2.** I didn't use Izuku's psychokinesis on Todoroki, because I felt that it would be cheap to just lift him up and throw him out of the ring.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	12. Chapter 12:Explosive Festival End

**Authors Notes:**

***ZWOOOSSHHH***-Gaster Blaster Fire

***VRRRRRRRRRR***-Blaster charging

**Phalanges**-Finger Bone

**Prehensile**-Skeleton hand name. (This will be the name of his punches.)

**Side note:** I hope I got those names right. XD

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

_BAKUGOU VS. KIRISHIMA_

**(The match played out the same.)**

Izuku whistled in an impressed tone, like everyone else. He was impressed by how Bakugou fought against Krishima's defenses.

''T-that was scary.'' Mineta said, while some silently agreed.

Ochako added with a nervous expression. ''I think that was more worse than when I fought him.'' She declared with a bit of sweat.

''Totally,'' Mina agreed before turning to Izuku and Iida. ''good luck with your match boys.'' She said with a smile before giving Izuku a quick kiss on the cheek.

''Thanks,'' Izuku said with a chuckle before turning to Iida. ''you ready for this?'' he asked with a grin.

Iida nodded with enthusiasm. ''As ready as I can be, just don't expect me told back Midoriya.'' he ended with a challenging tone.

''Sure.'' Izuku said with a shrug before following Iida to the waiting room.

As soon as they left, Mineta spoke. ''Iida's do-*SMACK* his statement was interrupted by a tongue slap from Tsuyu.

''Don't underestimate him, '' Ochako stated, gaining everyone's attention. ''he's pretty strong too.'' She stated sincerely, while others agreed.

Though all of them did admit in their minds, that Izuku was going steamroll over Iida. They turned their attention to the arena, eagerly awaiting how things will play out.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

Present Mic did his usual introductions.

''Introducing, the class representative of Class 1A, from the hero course, Tenya Iida!'' he announced while Iida stepped in with a serious expression while the audience cheered.

''VERSUS!''

''Also from the hero course, Izuku Midoriya!'' he announced as Izuku stepped in with a grin, while the audience cheered fro him as well.

Midnight then raised her whip in the air. ''BEGIN!'' she declared.

Iida wasted no time and rushed in with his quirk, to his surprise, Izuku just stood there while he approached. Once close enough, Iida went for a powerful kick.

Izuku saw this a mile away and ducked under it, shocking Iida with his reflexes.

Shaking of his shock, Iida went in for another kick.

Izuku also dodged the kick, but this time he created some distance between him and Iida.

''_Mist_ me.'' Izuku teased with a small chuckle, though inwardly impressed by how fast Iida is.

''Don't count me out yet!,'' Iida declared with a small smile, before getting into a running stance. **''RECIPRO BURST!''** he shouted as his engines flared up. While Izuku tensed, wondering just how fast his friend could get.

To his surprise, Iida appeared above him with a kick ready.

Izuku reacted by charging 10% Full Cowl and ducked under the powerful kick. _''Sheesh what a boost.'' _Izuku thought as he looked to Iida with a surprised expression.

Iida wasn't fazed by the failed attack and kept going. _''I have about ten seconds before my engines stall,''_ he thought as he jumped in the air again. _''I have to win it at that time!''_ he declared in his head as he wound up another kick.

Izuku countered by increasing his bones' density and brought his arms up to meet the attack.

*SMACK*

Izuku grunted as he was barely able to hold the kick and with a heave, he pushed Iida back, sending him to the other end of the arena.

Iida quickly stood up to run again, only to stop for a bit when he winced from the pain in his legs.

Izuku wasn't fairing any better as he looked to his arms with a pained expression. _''That's a Helluva kick he has,''_ He thought with a grunt. _''though not as bad as Nomu's punch.'' _He finished as he looked to Iida who was running at him in great speeds.

With a few seconds left, Iida sped behind Izuku and prepared another kick. _''I've got him!''_ he thought as he unleashed the kick towards Izuku, who still hasn't turned around.

Only for his attack to stop, when he froze in mid-air, while suddenly finding himself covered by a green glow.

''What?'' Iida said in shock as he looked to himself.

Izuku then turned around and looked up to the shocked teen. ''You forgot that I could do little tricks like this, too, didn't you?'' he asked with a grin, while Iida's eyes widened at the realization.

Not waiting for a response, Izuku used his psychokinesis to place Iida on his back and sprouted bones from the ground to restrain his ankles and wrists.

Once sure he was secured, Izuku cancelled his psychokinesis and looked at Iida. ''I believe that's game?'' he asked with a grin.

From his position, Iida sighed with a smile. ''Indeed.'' He admitted with no resentment in his voice.

''_That's kind of kinky…'_' Midnight thought with a perverted expression, before shaking it off and raising her whip. ''Iida Tenya is immobilized, Izuku Midoriya wins!'' she declared as the crowd cheered for the students.

Izuku then snapped his fingers, making the restraints disappear. He then offered a hand to Iida with a smile.

Iida immediately took the hand and looked to Izuku with the same expression. ''Excellent match Midoriya.'' He stated sincerely as he shook the hand.

''Yep,'' Izuku replied as he let go of Iida's hand. ''those were some sweet moves by the way.'' He stated sincerely. Getting a smile in return.

Both students were then escorted out of the ring, making way for the next match.

* * *

_BAKUGO VS. TOKOYAMI_

**(The match played out the same.)**

''That was brutal.'' Kaminari said with a shudder as others agreed with him.

When Izuku and Iida returned, they were greeted with praise from their fellow classmates. Not long after, Bakugou and Tokoyami's match started.

As the match progressed, it became clear to everyone that Bakugou had the advantage. Though Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is powerful, it was no match from the light emitted from Bakugou's explosions.

Once the shadow was defeated, Bakugou pinned Tokoyami down and forced him to surrender.

''No argument here.'' Kirishima said with a nervous grin, remembering the match he had against Bakugou. Making some wince from the brutal match he had.

''Welp,'' Izuku said from his seat, gaining everyone's attention. ''guess it's my turn.'' He stated with a shrug.

''Good Luck.'' Mina said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss, making Izuku smile before standing up.

''You've got this Deku!'' Ochako cheered while punching the air in excitement.

Tenya happily chimed in. ''We believe in you Midoriya!'' he cheered with his usual arm chops while Todoroki nodded to him with a smile.

''You can do it bro!'' Kirishima stated with a thumbs up, while others cheered for him as well.

Izuku gave them a smile. ''Thanks guys.'' He said happily, before making his way to the waiting room.

* * *

_WAITING ROOM_

In the room, Izuku sat on the chair with a thoughtful expression. He knew Bakugou would give everything he's got to achieve victory, which made Izuku wonder what he could do to counter such ferocity.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, revealing to be Bakugou who walked in a serious expression.

''Sup.'' Izuku greeted with a grin, making Bakugou grunt before sitting across Izuku.

After a bit of silence, Bakugou spoke up. ''Don't you dare fucking hold anything back you hear?'' he said with a scowl.

Izuku nodded with a smile. ''I won't.'' he said sincerely, getting a smirk from Bakugou.

''Though…,'' Izuku continued, getting Bakugou's attention. ''I do want to have some fun first before we fight.'' He stated with a grin.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at him. ''The hell are you planning nerd?'' he asked with an annoyed tone, already expecting it to be some dumb shit.

With a big grin on his face, Izuku happily explained what he had in mind, which resulted in Bakugou glaring at him.

''The fuck Deku!,'' he started with a growl. ''this'll be the final fight; do you honestly think everyone has time for this bullshit?'' he asked in clear annoyance.

Considering this will be the final match, both contestants were given special microphones, allowing the audience to hear them. The equipment was especially made to endure the harsh battles, ensuring its survival.

''Hmm,'' Izuku looked like he thought about before he shrugged. ''maybe.'' He said with a grin.

Bakugou glared at him for a bit before sighing in exasperation. ''Fine,'' he started, getting Izuku to beam happily. ''but if no one gets it, I'll kick your ass capiche?'' he threatened with a scowl.

''Noted.'' Izuku stated with a chuckle, already looking forward to the match. While Bakugou groaned, wondering what he got himself into.

Before they could say anything else, Present Mic's voice was heard. ''THE FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!, MIDORIYA IZUKU AND BAKUGOU KATUSUKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!'' he finished, as they heard the crowd cheering.

''Welp,'' Izuku said as he stood up. ''best of luck bud.'' He stated as he offered a handshake to Bakugou with a smile.

Said teen stared at it before grabbing it with a grunt. ''Whatever.'' He stated with a grumble before heading out, while Izuku followed with a chuckle.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

''Now for the even we've all be waiting for!'' Present Mic announced as everyone roared.

''First up, the teen with the explosive quirk, from the hero course, Bakugou Katsuki!'' he announced as Bakugou stepped on the arena with a scowl, while the audience roared in applause.

''VERSUS!''

''The madman with a powerful quirk, also from the hero course, Midoriya Izuku!'' he finished as the crowd roared again. While Izuku stepped on the arena with a grin.

''LET THE MATCH BEGIN!'' he announced as the audience held their breathe, wondering who will do the first move.

To their confusion, both contestants didn't move an inch.

Before Present Mic could say anything, Izuku cleared his throat before wearing a smug expression. ''Kacchan.'' He called out in a mocking tone, catching his classmates off guard. Not expecting such a tone from him.

On cue, Bakugou started marching towards Izuku with a deadly expression. ''Deku!'' He called out in a deadly tone that made some of the audience members nervous.

Izuku smirked before he spread his arms wide, doing a 'come at me' pose. ''Oh? You're approaching me?,'' some audience members were confused, while others were wondering why this felt familiar somehow. ''instead of running away, you're coming right at me?'' he taunted while Bakugou kept marching forward with a serious expression.

Izuku wasn't fazed and continued. ''Even though I defeated Todoroki with my _bizarre_ quirk, like an exam student scrambling to finish the problems on an exam until the last moments before the chime?'' he taunted with a grin, while the audience listened intently.

''I can't blast the shit out of you without getting closer.'' Bakugou said with a serious expression as he kept walking.

Izuku gave him a dangerous grin. ''Hoh hoh! Then come as close as you like.'' He challenged as his eyes glowed in intensity. While Bakugou smirked before ending his march.

The two then stared at each other with serious expressions.

While they did this, some of the audience members connected the dots and realized what the two were doing. Some found themselves either calling out the reference or joining in.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

Some students were laughing to themselves, while others remained confused.

''_Why do I suddenly feel the need to pose.''_ Kirishima thought as he looked to himself in wonder. Not noticing how Sato also looked to himself with the same thoughts.

They then turned their attention to the arena, happy to know that despite their rivalry, the duo can still have time to ease the tension.

Although in their moment, no one noticed the serious expressions that Mina and Ochako wore.

* * *

_COMMENTARY BOX_

Within his bandages, Aizawa sighed to himself.

Needless to say, he understood the reference, though he would rather die than admit it aloud. He'll never hear the end of it from his co-host Hisashi.

Speaking of Present Mic...

''IS THAT A MOTHERF****** JOJO REFERENCE!?'' he asked in excitement, while most of the audience members and students alike, cheered as a response.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

Hearing some of the audience's reactions, Bakugou smirked to himself. Happy to know that he didn't make a complete ass of himself for nothing.

In the meantime Izuku was wearing a big grin, more than happy to know that there are some cultured people among the audience.

His enjoyment was interrupted when Bakugou spoke up.

''Now that that's shit done,'' he started, getting everyone's attention. ''let's get started.'' He stated with a viscous grin, getting a nod from Izuku.

**[Undertale OST – ''Megalovania'' plays at 0:16]**

With that, Bakugou immediately threw his hands back and began propelling himself forward with his explosions wearing a viscous expression on his face.

Izuku responded by sprouting a three layer bone fence in front of him.

Bakugou then corrected himself and went over the fences, once he did. He quickly aimed his palms towards at Izuku.

***BOOM***

Izuku responded by disappearing and reappearing behind Bakugou with a bone club ready. He was surprised when Bakugou managed to dodge the swing with nothing but his instincts.

Bakugou quickly tried to aim at Izuku, only for him be nowhere in sight. With a growl he landed and turned to where he thought Izuku would be.

To his chagrin he was, wearing a big grin on his face.

''Stop dodging damnit!'' He yelled in fury as he brought his hands up.

Izuku shrugged, further testing Bakugou's patience. ''What? Did you think I would just stand there and take it?'' he asked with a grin before snapping his fingers.

Before Bakugou could say anything, he instinctively launched himself in the air and just in time too.

***ZWOOOSSSHHH***

The place where he once stood, was attacked by green lasers, looking up he saw four medium sized Gaster Blasters.

Unfortunately the blasters weren't done as they took aim towards Bakugou. Slowly forming green energy spheres while doing so.

***VVRRRRRRRRRRR***

''_Cheap shit nerd.'' _Bakugou thought as he dodged several beams directed at him.

While in the air he kept dodging the beams from left to right, with some even grazing him a bit. Eventually he stopped when he noticed the blasters disappearing.

He then landed to catch his breath a bit.

Turning to Izuku, he noticed how he was sweating a bit, a result from overusing the blasters a while ago.

Izuku then stomped his right foot forward, sending a wave of Bones to Bakugou, who responded by using his quirk to avoid them. He then waved his hands forward, sending bones towards Bakugou.

With widened eyes, Bakugou responded by twisting himself in the air, narrowly avoiding the attacks. Before launching himself towards Izuku again.

Once close enough, he used his explosions to spin himself and attempt to hit Izuku with a powerful kick.

Only for Izuku to dodge it with ease.

With a growl he slammed his feet to the ground and attempted to hit Izuku with his close range explosions.

''_One hit is all I need.''_ He thought as he kept swinging his explosive palms at Izuku, who kept dodging it without any issue. Deciding to switch it up, he quickly positioned his palms forward and aimed them towards Izuku, who was surprised by the sudden strategy change.

''STUN GRENADE!'' He roared as he created a blinding burst of light., making Izuku recoil with his eyes closed.

Seeing his chance, Bakugou quickly followed up with a small explosion, sending Izuku flying towards the outside the ring.

Izuku responded by sprouting bones from the ground to stop him from falling out of the ring. While Bakugou growled in irritation, seeing his plan instantly fail.

''_Cheap shot Kacchan.''_ Izuku thought with a groan as he stood up, while he attempted to regain his vision to no avail.

With his eyesight temporarily blinded, Izuku relied on his senses and went on the offensive.

He then wore a serious expression as he made four medium sized Gaster Blasters appear and sent them towards Bakugou, with the addition of bone projectiles.

Though surprised from the sudden burst of attacks, Bakugou launched himself in the air to dodge several bones and lasers. During his maneuvering, he managed to destroy some bones being thrown his way, in an attempt to ease the pressure. Only for them to be replaced soon after.

At one point he managed to land on top of one of the blasters and damage it, before launching off of it and began dodging again.

Unfortunately, his dodging skills weren't perfect as he found himself getting grazed in the cheek by a bone or even getting grazed by a laser beam to the arm. But he powered through, trying to avoid as much damaged as possible.

As he kept dodging, he grit his teeth as he was noticing signs of fatigue from his body. Try as he might, but even he knew that his quirk had its limits. With that in mind he dodged another laser blast and launched himself towards Izuku again.

Once he was close enough, he was surprised when Izuku zipped to the side with a fist ready. The world seemed to slow down, as he saw Izuku opening his glowing eyes with a grin forming on his face.

_''Gotcha.''_ Izuku thought as he charged 5% Full Cowl throughout his body, producing green sparks while doing so.

''_Shit!''_ Bakugou thought with wide eyes as he braced himself, knowing he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack.

Izuku then slammed his fist on Bakugou's abdomen knocking the wind out of him, but just before he was sent flying, he set off an explosion towards Izuku, sending the teen flying as well.

Bakugou then used an explosion to stop himself from flying out of the ring, while Izuku sprouted bones from the ground to stop himself from tumbling out of the arena.

Both students stood up with a groan and stared at each other with serious expressions, both looking exhausted and damaged from the fight. Though admittedly not as bad as Bakugou.

*CRACK*

Bakugou's eyes widened when he heard something behind him, he quickly turned around, only to see a bone sprout from the ground and slam into his abdomen. Sending him flying towards Izuku who used his psychokinesis to slam him onto the ground.

*THUD*

Remembering the last match, Bakugou quickly rolled out of the way. Looking back he saw bones sprout from the ground where his wrists and ankles should be.

With a growl he stood and looked to Izuku who was looking pretty tired as well.

**[Song ends]**

''_Fuck this shit.'_' Bakugou thought as he aimed both his palms towards Izuku as they started flaring up with a serious expression on his face.

Izuku's glowing eyes widened when he noticed how it felt similar to how Bakugou used his quirk on Ochako's special move. He quickly formed a blaster around his left arm and took aim with a serious expression of his own.

***VRRRRRRRR***

The crowd held its breath, seeing that it looked like an old fashioned standoff. Even present Mic didn't say a word as he and Eraserhead looked to the seen in silence, wondering how things will end. Midnight and Cementos in the meantime were on high alert, wondering if they needed to do damage control again.

* * *

_CLASS 1A_

The students were in the same state, as they wondered just how much more will these two push themselves. They were already blown away by the amount of power they showed, so they couldn't help but feel nervous as they watched the two having stare down.

''H-holy shit.'' Kaminari said with a nervous sweat, with others sharing the same sentiments.

''Couldn't have said it better than myself.'' Tokoyami agreed with a bit of sweat as well.

Mineta in the meantime, hid behind the Krishima's seat. ''Those two are monsters.'' He stated in fear.

Ignoring the cowering teen, Kirishima gave a nervous grin. ''I think it's a pretty manly match.'' He stated, though ready to use his quirk just in case.

As the class discussed among themselves, Mina and Ochako stayed silent, both worried for Izuku's fight and another matter.

Everyone then focused on the match.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

Both contestants had both attacks ready, it was just a matter of who will make the first move.

''…''

Audience members and pros looked between the two, waiting for the inevitable clash.

''…''

The world seemed to stop moving for everyone as the tension slowly built up.

Until.

''DIE!'' Bakugou roared as he prepared to unleash his powerful explosion, while Izuku tensed and charged 10% OFA.

***BOOM***

As predicted, the explosion was just as large as when he used it against Ochako, he then responded in kind and fired his blaster, pushing himself back a bit.

***ZWOOOOSSSSHHH***

Both attacks clashed for a bit, before Izuku's beam pierced through the explosion and was on a path towards Bakugou. Who countered by launching himself in the air to avoid the blast, as it made its way to the other side of the arena.

Thankfully Cementos created a wall to stop the beam from causing further damage, while said pro was shocked by how strong the attack felt to him.

As Izuku and everyone else looked up, they can see Bakugou in the air, all wondering what he was planning to do.

''THIS SHIT ENDS NOW!'' Bakugou roared as he rocketed towards Izuku while releasing explosions in a circular motion, creating a hurricane of smoke around himself as he gained more power.

From below, Izuku responded by rearing his fist back while charging a great amount of OFA throughout his body and jumping towards Bakugou's powerful attack.

This was the moment that both fighters waited for, to see who was the strongest in the end.

''**Howitizer...,''** Bakugou started from above with a vicious expression, as he prepared a powerful swing with the goal of defeating Izuku. The latter having his fist ready.

''**Prehensile…,''** Izuku started as well with a serious expression while green sparks emanated from his body.

Meanwhile the audience members braced themselves for the clash.

''**SMASH/IMPACT!''** they both roared as they unleashed their attacks.

***BOOM***

The result was massive cloud of smoke, followed by a strong shockwave that knocked some people over.

As the smoke cleared, they were met with a shocking scene.

Not only was the arena severely damaged with bones and burn marks all over it. But at the center was Izuku lying on his back, the ground around him cracked, a result from him being launched from the clash.

Before anything else was said, Izuku started standing up, revealing that his shirt was torn up from the clash. He also had some bruises and a noticeable burn mark on his left hand.

While panting, Izuku began looking for his friend, wondering where he ended up. Before he could start worrying he heard something…

*boom* *boom* *boom*

Looking up, he and everyone else was surprised to see Bakugou correcting himself as he descended, it became apparent to Izuku that his friend must have been launched from the clash.

''_Now that's a rocket man.''_ Izuku thought with an amused expression, as he watched Bakugou slowly make his landing.

Once on the ground, Bakugou went on one knee, it was then everyone got a good look at his state. His clothes were also torn up, he also cuts and burns accumulated from the battle.

Seeing that Izuku was in better shape, Midnight was about to declare Izuku the winner when Bakugou spoke up.

''I…,'' He started with a growl as he stood up. ''I'm not…done yet!'' he declared with a huff as brought his palms up, emitting smoke as he did.

Izuku then gave him an apologetic expression. ''Sorry bud,'' he started gaining everyone's attention. ''but I don think that's the case.'' He stated sincerely, making Bakugou think.

No matter how much he thought about it, Deku was right. His palms already felt numb from overusing his quirk and it didn't help that he can barely stand as it is.

What's more, Deku looked like he could still pull of at least a few more moves in his current state.

Bakugou sighed in defeat as he brought his hands down, he then turned to Midnight with a serious expression. ''I fucking give up.'' He stated in annoyance, hating how he had no choice but to say it. Meanwhile Izuku smiled, happy to know that Bakugou can listen to reason.

Midnight then raised her whip. ''Bakugou Katsuki is unable to continue, Midoriya Izuku wins!'' she declared with a smile as the crowd erupted, filling the stadium with their cheers.

Ignoring the announcement, Izuku smiled as he used his psychokinesis and brought Bakugou to him. Once close enough, he placed Bakugou's arm around his shoulder, supporting him incase he fell. Said teen was surprised for a bit, before remembering who exactly he fought against and grunted with a smirk.

Meanwhile the audience members and students alike cheered from this sportsmanlike behavior.

From his position, Izuku looked to Bakugou with a smile. ''That was a good fight bud.'' He stated with a grin.

Bakugou rolled his eyes as he looked away. ''Whatever,'' he stated before looking to Izuku. ''I'll just kick your ass next time.'' He stated with a smirk while Izuku grinned in return.

''Whatever you say _bruised_ lee.'' He stated with a chuckle, while Bakugou groaned as he looked away, though Izuku could see him having a small smirk. Which made Izuku smile, happy to know that there wasn't any ill feelings between them.

They were brought out of their conversation when Present Mic made an announcement. ''AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!,THE CHAMPION OF THIS YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL IS IZUKU MIDORIYA OF THE HERO COURSE!'' he declared as the audience went into a frenzy.

Izuku waved to the crowd with a grin, while Bakugou smirked at him.

Before anything else, the duo saw a medical team lead by a very angry looking Recovery Girl, making their way towards them.

Noticing Recovery Girl's expression, Izuku whispered to Bakugou. ''Do you think she's pissed at me or you?'' he asked with a bit of a nervous tone. Having a sinking feeling that he knew the answer.

Bakugou looked to the incoming pro for a bit, before turning to Izuku with a shit eating grin. ''I think she's happy to see you Deku.'' he stated with such sarcasm that it made Izuku gulp in fear. Much to Bakugou's amusement.

The two were then separated between the two medical teams and to Izuku's worry, he was placed under Recovery Girl. Who looked ready to scold him when the chance is given.

''_I'm so boned.''_ He thought in fear as he looked to Recovery Girl from his stretcher. The latter looking eager to have a one on one session with Izuku.

* * *

_RECOVERY GIRL'S CLINIC_

''_Yep I was right.''_ Izuku thought with grimace as he rubbed a sore spot on his head, upon being treated from his injuries. Recovery spared no time and immediately started scolding Izuku for his reckless behavior. Which caused not only caused harm to himself but harm to his fellow classmate. And to make sure he got the message, he was treated to a fair amount of cane hits.

Fortunately she forgave him, but warned him to be more careful next time, while All Might congratulated him for going beyond and achieving victory.

''_Now I know how All Might feels.''_ Izuku thought with an awkward chuckle as he remembered the times All Might looked scared when scolded by Recovery Girl. He then noticed a fresh pair of clothes beside his bed. Since the ones he wore were damaged from the fight.

He then got off his bed and went on to change into fresh clothes, he then looked to himself in the mirror. Assessing the damage he got, which consisted of his left arm being covered in bandages, while his other one having small patches as well. He also had a patch on his cheek to treat the burn he got from the blasts with his torso being in the same state as his left arm.

''_Sheesh, at this rate people will think I'm cosplaying as Aizawa sensei.''_ He thought with a chuckle as he looked to himself. Silently worrying how his mother will react to his injuries.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doors opening, turning to the doors he saw Bakugou walking in with a slightly salty expression. He also wore bandages to his arms and a few bandages to cover the scratches he got to his face.

Izuku then fully turned to him with a smile. ''Hey bud,'' he started. ''you ok?'' he asked in concern, wondering if he went too far during the battle.

Bakugou clicked his tongue at him. ''Damn right I am,'' he started confidently. ''It'll take more than a few scratches to keep me down.'' He stated smugly, while Izuku chuckled at his declaration. Happy to know that his friend was fine.

''But,'' Bakugou said, getting Izuku's attention. ''don't think this means our match is settled yet.'' He declared with a vicious grin.

Izuku returned the grin. ''I'll be looking forward to it.'' He stated happily while Bakugou smirked.

Their attention was directed elsewhere when the clinic doors opened again, revealing to be Mina and Ochako.

Mina immediately approached Izuku and gave him a gentle hug, minding his injuries. While Izuku responded by returning the gesture the best he could.

''Glad to see you two in good shape.'' Ochako stated happily, getting Izuku to look at her with a smile while Bakugou rolled his eyes at the concern.

Mina then looked to Izuku with a smile, prompting Izuku to look at her. ''You two were amazing!'' she stated happily.

''Thanks Mina.'' Izuku said with a chuckle before giving her a kiss to the forehead. Making her smile sweetly at him.

''Of course I fucking am!'' Bakugou shouted confidently, making Mina and Ochako deadpan at him for his lack of humbleness. While Izuku laughed at Bakugou's usual demeanor, knowing that it was his way of expressing himself.

As he calmed down, Izuku noticed someone missing. ''Hey,'' he called out getting everyone's attention. ''where's Iida?'' he stated in confusion, wondering where his tall friend went.

''Now that you mention it,'' Bakugou added. ''where is fucking four eyes?'' He asked in curiosity.

With a worried expression, Mina separated from Izuku, making him confused. ''Well…'' she trailed off before turning to Ochako who was also wearing a worried expression.

This of course got the attention of both Izuku and Bakugou, wondering what could have happened during their match.

''Before your fight,'' Ochako started, getting everyone to turn to her. ''Iida needed to leave.'' She stated with worry, getting surprised expressions from Izuku and Bakugou.

Izuku then wore a worried expression. ''What happened?'' he stated in concern, wondering what could have happened to his friend.

Mina cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. ''Here's what happened…'' she started.

* * *

_FLASHBACK BEFORE THE MATCH_

_Iida, Ochako and Mina were currently in making their way to watch Izuku and Bakugou's match. Suddenly Iida got a phone call, prompting him to answer it in private._

_Mina and Ochako chose to wait for him in the meantime, seeing that there was still time before the match. When he returned. He wore a worried expression, confusing the two._

''_Uraraka, Mina…'' Iida called out in worry as he looked to the two. The latter noticed something in his voice and wore worried expressions._

_Iida continued. ''This is sudden, but I must leave early,'' he stated, getting the two to listen intently. ''A villain got my older brother.'' He stated with sadness, getting gasps from the two._

''_Your brother?,'' Ochako stated. ''you mean Ingenium?!'' she asked in worry, getting a somber nod from Iida which made them even more worried._

_Mina immediately voiced her worries. ''how's he doing?'' she asked as she and Ochako hoped that he wasn't hurt too bad._

_With a sorrowful expression Iida replied. ''I don't know the details,'' he started, barely able to hold himself together. ''So I'm going to go visit him directly to see.'' he finished as he turned around, not waiting for a response._

_He then began walking away, leaving Mina and Ochako with worried expressions._

* * *

_PRESENT TIME RECOVERY GIRL'S CLINIC _

By the end of the story, Mina and Ochako were more worried than before while Izuku looked shocked. In the meantime, Bakugou wore a serious expression. They all couldn't imagine the amount of grief Iida must be going through, they all knew it came with being a hero. But experiencing this feeling was another subject all together.

As Izuku looked down in worry, he couldn't help but remember what Iida stated before.

''_He is a likable hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother.'' He stated proudly._

''_Ingenium…''_ Izuku thought as he clenched his fists. _''for Iida's sake too, I hope that you're okay.''_ He finished in worry, wondering how much this could affect his friend.

The somber mood was interrupted when Recovery Girl knocked on the door. ''I hate to interrupt, but both of you need to get back to the arena to receive their medals.'' She stated as she pointed Bakugou and Izuku.

''Alright,'' Izuku replied with a nod before turning to his friends. ''come on guys.'' He stated with a smile, but they could all see him worrying about Iida. Mina responded by grabbing Izuku's hand and giving him an encouraging smile.

Izuku looked to her with a grateful expression. Looking to everyone else, he saw them giving him encouraging expressions as well. Or in Bakugou's case, an encouraging stare.

Izuku looked to them gratefully, before they started making their way out of the room.

* * *

Upon exiting, a staff member instructed Mina and Ochako to gather with the rest of the students. While Izuku and Bakugou were directed to another area where the finalists would be.

When they entered, they immediately saw Todoroki who was standing on the third place pillar. It became apparent to both that the pillars will rise and be revealed to the people of the stadium.

As they approached, Todoroki turned to them and immediately noticed their serious expressions. ''What's wrong?'' he asked with his usual expression, but they can hear the concern in his voice.

Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. ''It's a long story buddy, I'll tell you while they do the introductions.'' He stated seriously, getting a nod from Todoroki. Wondering what could have happened while he was separated from them.

As they took their place on their respective pillars, Izuku used the opportunity to update Todoroki on what he missed. By the end of it he was shocked.

In the meantime Midnight was above them, doing an intro to the awarding ceremony.

But the three shook off their somber moods when they noticed the ceiling above them start opening.

Izuku looked to the two with a smile. ''I guess it's showtime.'' He stated with a shrug, getting nods from the two. As their platforms begun rising to the surface.

* * *

_STADIUM ARENA_

''And now we will begin the award ceremony!'' Midnight declared as the underground platforms rose from the ground. Accompanied by the cheers of the audience.

As the podiums ceased their movement, the three champions began looking around the arena. Bakugou looked smug, Todoroki looked stoic as usual while Izuku looked to the audience with a smile.

His eyes then landed to the group of participants gathered at the center, more specifically his classmates who were cheering for them. It didn't take him long to spot Mina, who was cheering at the top of her lungs.

Izuku gave responded by giving her a smile that made her heart flutter, while other students from different coursers cheered as well. With no one noticing the aura of envy from Mineta.

Midnight then spoke. ''Now, we will award the medals!,'' she announced, instantly getting everyone's attention. ''The presentation of the medals will, of course, be by this man-'' her announcement was interrupted when a familiar laugh boomed throughout the stadium.

''**HA! HA! HA! HA!''** came the powerful laugh of All Might, making everyone turn to the source, which was on top of the stadium walls.

Upon seeing him, the audience and students alike cheered for his arrival. In the meantime Izuku looked to his mentor with a big smile. No matter how many times he does it, he'll never get tired of his entrance. Or the effect it had on others.

However not all entrances are perfect.

As All Might leapt into the arena, he was announcing his arrival in his usual manner. However Midnight ended up announcing his arrival as well. Which resulted in a mess of talking over one another.

''Our very own hero, All Might!''

''**I have brought the medals here!''**

Upon landing, there was an awkward silence, both realizing that the entrance was ruined. All the while, Izuku was trying his damndest not to laugh.

''I talked over you…'' Midnight stated apologetically, while All Might looked to her embarrassed. Which resulted in a few laughs from the students and audience members alike. While Izuku used this chance to release some of his pent up laughter as well.

Midnight then cleared her throat as she presented the medals to All Might. ''Now then, All Might, please present the medals, starting with third place.'' She stated with a hint of embarrassment from her earlier mistake.

All Might then walked up to Todoroki and placed the 3rd Place Medal around his neck. **''Young Todoroki, congratulations. I assume that there was a reason that you never used your left side?''** he asked in a gentle manner, while Izuku and Bakugou listened intently.

Todoroki then replied with a thoughtful expression. ''I had an opportunity during my match with Midoriya, ''he started getting a confused look from Izuku. ''I think I understand why you are interested in him.'' He stated calmly making Izuku smile. All Might showed no facial reaction, but Izuku could tell that he was beaming with pride. While Bakugou smirked, also understanding what Todoroki meant. After everything Izuku's done so far, it's understandable that the Symbol of Peace would have his eyes on him.

Not knowing that there was a bigger reason than that.

Todoroki continued. ''I wanted to become a hero like you. But I didn't think it would be right for me to be the only one to break away.'' He then looked to All Might in the eyes. ''There is still something I must settle.'' He declared with is usual expression, but Izuku noticed that there was spirit in his voice. Having an idea what he meant, Izuku looked to Todoroki with a smile.

All Might nodded in approval to him. **''The look on your face is completely different from before,''** he stated before giving him a gentle hug. **''I won't ask for details, I'm sure that you will be able to do what you need to do.'' **He stated in understanding while giving Todoroki a few pats on the back.

''Yes.'' Todoroki responded while All Might separated and looked to him in approval.

All Might then walked to Bakugou and presented his 2nd Place Medal**. ''Congratulations Young Bakugou,''** he stated as he placed the medal around a slightly salty Bakugou's neck. **''Like everyone here, you showed great skill. But never forget that there is always room to improve, keep that in mind and I'm** **sure you'll go far!''** he stated before giving a gentle hug, after separating he received a firm nod from Bakugou. As said student looked to his medal with a serious expression.

Satisfied with the response, All Might approached his successor and presented his 1st Place Medal proudly. **''Congratulations Young Midoriya,''** he stated as he placed the medal around a smiling Izuku. **''but remember to never let victories like this go to your head, for this doesn't make you better than everyone'**' he stated seriously, getting a nod from Izuku. **''you showed skill and true heroism during the whole event, I can say without a doubt that you have earned this.''** He stated in the same tone as when he passed OFA to him, making Izuku a little teary eyed.

He then gave Izuku a gentle and whispered something into his ear. **''You've made me proud my boy.''** He stated sincerely before separating as Izuku wiped away his tears.

All Might then turned to the rest of the students. **''Well, they were the winners this time,''** he stated, getting everyone's attention. **''But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums.''** He declared, while the students listened intently.

He continued. **''It's just as you saw,''** he started loudly. **''Competing!, Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting!''** He declared proudly as he pointed a finger to the air.

''**So I have one more thing to say!,''** getting everyone to feel the hype, having an idea what he was going to say. **''Everyone, please say it with me!''** he requested, much to everyone's excitement. Having absolutely no doubt what he wanted them to say with him. **''Ready go!''** he declared as the crowd prepared to say his signature line.

Unfortunately, the results weren't what everyone expected.

''**Thanks for your hard work!''**

''PLUS ULTRA!''

There was a brief silence, before the crowd started booing All Might. ''What?! It should've been 'PLUS ULTRA!' there, All Might!'' the crowd scolded in sync, while All Might looked sheepish from the outbursts.

''**Well, I thought everyone worked hard…''** he stated shamefully.

All the while Izuku was laughing out loud, much to his mentor's embarrassment. Truthfully he didn't want to embarrass his mentor, but there was just some things that were just too funny to ignore.

Unfortunately, his laughter was contagious enough to send Mina and most of the students into a laughing fit as well. Further embarrassing the pro.

* * *

_1A CLASSROOM_

Before anyone else could go home, Aizawa announced a meeting.

''Good work,'' the mummified pro started. ''So there will be no school or the day after. '' he announced, getting some surprised looks from the students.

Taking the silence as permission, Aizawa continued. ''I'm sure the pro heroes who watched the sports festival will want to recruit you, but we'll consolidate everything and announce when you get back. '' he stated getting nods from everyone.

''So rest well and look forward to that.'' He stated, before walking away to get some much needed rest.

''Yes, sir!'' the class replied in unison.

From his seat, Izuku turned his attention to the empty seat of Iida, as of now he hasn't received any word from his friend. Making his worries increase for not only Iida, but for his brother as well.

He was brought out of his thoughts when pink arms wrapped around him from behind. ''Heya.'' Came a sweet voice.

Izuku chuckled before leaning back into the embrace and looking up to Mina with a smile. ''Hey.'' He stated sweetly, gaining a giggle from her.

''So I was thinking…,'' she stated with a bit of hesitation, getting a curious look from Izuku. ''since we have no school tomorrow, maybe we can use the opportunity to introduce me to your folks.'' She offered with a bit of nervousness in her face, while Izuku looked surprised.

Izuku then thought about it, before looking to her with a smile. ''Sure,'' he stated happily, getting Mina to beam from the response. ''mom has been wanting to meet you anyway.'' He stated with a shrug.

''I'm sure she has.'' Mina replied with a giggle, remembering the stories of how his mother responded when she heard of Izuku's relationship. While Izuku chuckled, knowing why she found it so amusing.

Izuku then cleared his throat, gaining her attention. ''Say,'' he started. ''how long do you plan on hugging me?'' he teased with a grin, showing no signs of discomfort from the embrace.

Mina caught on and feigned offense. ''Are you so eager to get rid of me?'' she stated in an overdramatic matter, as she gave him the puppy eyes, somehow making herself look even cuter to Izuku.

Izuku chuckled a bit before looking to her happily. ''Yeah your right,'' He stated sincerely, getting her attention. ''I'm pretty comfy here.'' He shrugged with a grin. Getting a giggle from Mina, before she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Izuku responded by gently placing his palm on her cheek and bringing her in for an upside down kiss.

They then separated and looked to each other happily before laughing to themselves as they leaned their foreheads against each other.

Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the class was watching them. It became apparent to everyone that they were in their own little world. The girls looked to them sweetly, with Ochako and Toru discreetly taking pictures. While the boys looked to them in approval.

Well all except…

''That bastard!'' Mineta fumed as he prepared to make his way to the couple, there was only so much he could take before his envy went out of hand.

In the meantime, Kaminari also looked to the couple in envy, but unlike the short teen, he suppressed it. Knowing that he would be in pretty hot water with a certain earphone jacked girl. Said girl looked to him, ready to strike him down if he did anything foolish. Making him sweat a bit, wondering if she could hear his thoughts too.

Back with Mineta.

The small teen was on his way to the couple, until a hand landed on his shoulder, halting his advance. The teen turned to glare at the person, only for him to turn white upon learning who the hand belonged to.

Bakugou Katsuki.

Said teen literally looked down at the teen with a feral expression. ''Go ahead,'' he leaned in with a vicious grin forming on his face. ''make my fucking day.'' He dared with a growl, almost begging for Mineta to try anything.

Mineta responded by promptly fainting.

*THUD*

The response made Bakugou look disappointed. ''Damn,'' he started. ''I was sure grapist was going to try something.'' He stated in clear annoyance, having lost a way of venting his frustration before heading home.

The interaction made everyone sweatdrop, wondering if they should thank him or be scared of him. Or maybe even both.

All the while, Izuku and Mina were still happily talking to each other. Blissfully unaware of anything else.

* * *

_MIDORIYA RESIDENCE_

''I'm Home!'' Izuku called as he stepped into his home with a smile on his face. Not a second later, he heard footsteps approaching him.

Knowing what was about to happen, he decided to do a little test and enhanced his bones. _''Let's see what happens.''_ He thought to himself as he waited for his mother to appear.

On cue, his mother appeared and immediately charged at him with tears in her eyes.

''MY BABY BOY!'' she cried before hugging her son with a great amount of force and to Izuku's surprise, his bones felt like crumbling from the embrace.

''_Not even this is enough!?''_ Izuku thought in surprise as he returned the hug with a grunt. ''Hey…mom…'' he tried calling out as he was losing consciousness.

Thankfully his mother noticed and released her son. ''Sorry dear,'' she stated with an embarrassed expression. ''I was just worried after seeing you fight in the festivals.'' She stated in worry.

''Which lead to me fainting eight times.'' She quickly added with an embarrassed expression, while Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. Silently vowing to try and not scare his mother too much.

He then chuckled before giving her a gentle hug. ''Sounds like you were more heroic than me huh?'' he teased. While his mother returned the hug with a small chuckle of her own.

''Of course!'' She replied with a laugh while Izuku joined in.

From his position, Izuku suddenly remembered something. ''Oh that's right,'' he suddenly said, making his mother look to him in confusion. ''Mina will be here tomorrow.'' He stated happily, making his mother gasp in surprise.

''That's wonderful!,'' she stated happily, evidently excited to meet the girl that won her baby's heart. ''we can discuss it over dinner,'' she added before gesturing to the dining table, which had a wide variety of foods. ''were celebrating tonight!'' she stated proudly before making her way to the dining area.

With a smile, Izuku was about to follow when he heard a familiar voice.

*mewl*

Looking down he saw Temmie looking at him expectantly, with a chuckle he picked her up. ''Hey there,'' he started. ''did you see me out there?'' he asked with a smile.

Temmie merely mewled in response making Izuku chuckle before lifting her up with his psychokinesis. ''I'm glad you enjoyed it.'' He stated happily as he gave the floating cat a gentle belly rub, making it purr in delight.

''Izuku!, dinners getting cold!'' His mother's voice called out from the dining area, getting the attention of both Izuku and Temmie.

''Coming!'' he called back happily as he made his way to the dining area, with Temmie floating behind him, mewling happily while doing so.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Before anyone asks, yes that was a reference.

**2.** Sorry if the fight between Izuku and Bakugou felt short to anyone, It was the best I could do.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	13. Chapter 13:A Gift For You

_MIDORIYA RESIDENCE_

Today was the day that he would introduce his girlfriend to his mother. With this in mind, he made sure his home was clean and made himself look presentable. He knew Mina wouldn't mind what he wore, but he still wanted to make a good impression after all.

Said boy was the on the couch, rubbing Temmie's back, in an effort to calm his nerves. He was currently wearing a white t-shirt with the print 't-shirt' on it. He was also wearing cargo shorts and for his footwear, he had his red sandals on. (He felt that being comfy would help his nerves.)

Meanwhile his mother was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her cooking. Which consisted of an assortment of foods, accompanied by her specialty which was a butterscotch cinnamon pie for desert. Knowing that this will be the first time she'll ever meet the girl, Inko wanted to make her time in their home as welcoming as possible.

As she finished setting up the table, she looked to her son and couldn't help but giggle on how nervous he looked as he rubbed Temmie's back. ''You need to loosen up Izuku.'' She teased, making the boy turn to her with a nervous grin.

''I know,'' he started with a small chuckle. ''I just want to make she enjoys her time here is all.'' He stated sincerely, making the mother smile.

His mother approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''I'm sure you'll be fine Izuku.'' She stated in a gentle tone that made Izuku smile at her.

''Thanks mom.'' He replied with clear gratitude in his voice, while his mother nodded to him with a smile. Before heading to the kitchen to make sure everything is ready.

Izuku was then alerted when the doorbell rang.

''That must be her.'' Izuku said as he gently placed Temmie on the floor, before standing up to open the door.

Upon opening the door, Izuku was immediately greeted by a hug from Mina, after shaking off his shock, he returned the embrace with a smile.

''Heya Izu!'' she greeted cheerfully as she snuggled up in his arms for a bit before letting go to smile at him while Izuku returned the expression.

It was then Izuku got a good look of her outfit which consisted of a black top with the word 'acid' written in pink. She wore denim shorts that reached to her knees. And for her footwear she had grey shoes on.

''Like what you see?'' Mina teased, noticing how Izuku was more or less checking her out which brought a big smile to her face.

Izuku snapped out of his trance and instantly felt his face heat up. ''I…well…''Izuku tried and failed to come up with a coherent response, much to her amusement. But before he could overheat, his attention was directed elsewhere when he noticed the backpack that Mina had on.

Mina stopped her laughter when she noticed Izuku's gaze was elsewhere. Following his eyes, she felt a blush creep up on her face as she realized what he was looking at. Noticing her expression, Izuku looked to her in confusion.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Inko's voice was heard.

''You must be Mina.'' She said with a knowing smile, making the two turn to her. Upon noticing her expression, it became apparent that Inko must have watched their interaction and enjoyed it. Which resulted in them having small blushes.

Mina then shook off her embarrassment and walked up to the mother with a smile. ''It's nice to meet you!'' She stated energetically as she offered a handshake.

Inko gladly took the hand with a smile. ''It's very nice to meet you too,'' she stated before gesturing to the dining area. ''and just in time too since I just finished making lunch.'' She declared happily as Mina's eyes sparkled.

''Awesome!'' She yelled happily before turning to Izuku with a shine in her eyes. ''What are we waiting for then?'' she asked, barely able to contain her excitement. She heard stories from her boyfriend about his mother's legendary cooking. So she was more than excited to try it out for herself.

Izuku chuckled before grabbing her hand. ''Alright, let's go.'' He stated with a grin, evidently excited to eat his mother's cooking as well.

But before the three could head to the dining area, a familiar voice was heard.

*mewl*

The three then turned to see Temmie looking at Mina in curiosity.

''Awww!'' Mina cooed as she let go of Izuku's hand to crouch down and rub Temmie's head, the latter welcoming the gesture. ''Who's this little snowball.'' She asked in excitement without looking away from the purring cat.

Both Midoriya's gave a small laugh at the girl's energy. ''Her name's Temmie or Tem for short.'' Izuku said with a grin as he watched her gush over the cat.

''_Ohmygoshthatssoadorable!''_ Mina said quickly, before scooping Temmie up in her arms and spinning around a bit. The latter quickly warming up to her, mewling in joy while she did this, completely oblivious to the amused stares of the Midoriyas.

With a small giggle Inko leaned in to whisper something to Izuku. ''I like her already.'' She said with a smile, making Izuku look to her with a grin.

They then turned their attention back to Mina, who was currently dancing with the cat. Which of course put a smile on both Midoriya's faces.

* * *

_DINING AREA_

After having fun with Temmie, Mina immediately directed her attention to her hunger.

After setting Temmie down, Mina quickly grabbed her boyfriend's hand and followed him and his mother to the dining area, with Temmie following as well.

Upon arriving, Mina felt herself drooling upon seeing the food, just by looking at it she could tell that the food was amazing. What especially caught her eye was the butterscotch cinnamon pie that looked fresh from the oven.

''Please help yourself.'' Inko offered politely, which prompted both teens to immediately take their seats and begin taking their meals. The haste in which they did it, put a smile on Inko's face, happy to see her cooking was very much appreciated.

Mina excitedly took a spoonful of her meal and was about to taste it, only to stop when she saw both Midoriya's looking at her.

''Uhhh,'' she started, while slowly putting the spoon away from her mouth. ''is something the matter?'' she asked with a bit of embarrassment, thinking that their bothered by her eagerness to eat.

Izuku waved a hand. ''Nah,'' he stated getting her attention. ''we just wanted to see how you would react to the food.'' He stated with a grin, while the older Midoriya also looked with anticipation.

After understanding what they wanted, Mina immediately took a bite of her meal. Which resulted in her widening her eyes and slowly putting the spoon down.

With a serious expression, she turned to Izuku who was confused by her girlfriend's lack of response. While Inko looked at her worriedly, thinking hat she must have added the wrong ingredients by accident.

''Dude,'' Mina suddenly said, getting their attention. ''your mom's amazing.'' She stated like its a fact before eating again with vigor.

This caused Izuku to chuckle at her girlfriends reaction, knowing that it will only escalate when she tried the pie. While the older Midoriya blushed from the compliment, though felt herself swell a bit of pride from someone reacting that way from her cooking.

With that, both Midoriya's also took their lunch, while Temmie enjoyed her treats.

As they ate Mina decided to ask something. ''So,'' she started, getting everyone's attention. ''how did you meet Tem?'' she asked in curiosity.

After swallowing his food, Izuku looked to her with a smile. ''Well, I met her on the road,'' he stated, getting a confused look from Mina while Inko looked to her son with a proud smile. ''when I was on my way home from the playground, I saw that she was about to get hit by a truck,'' he stated seriously, getting a shocked look from Mina. ''and wouldn't you know it? I saved her by using my quirk.'' Mina looked to him in awe, while his mother looked prouder.

Izuku then looked to Temmie with a fond smile. ''And since then, we've been thick as thieves.'' He stated with a grin, while Temmie mewled in confirmation.

''Wow,'' Mina stated. ''even when you were a kid you still acted like a hero.'' She teased with a giggle, while Izuku rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression.

''It's just the right thing to do.'' He stated sincerely, getting smiles form both Mina and his mother. Knowing him, they both knew he meant every word in that phrase. They've both seen the lengths he would go, if it meant helping someone. And to add to their admiration, he wouldn't ask for a reward or even care for the attention. He could have just helped a random stranger and went on his way without telling anyone.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Izuku spoke up again. ''It was also the day I developed my quirk.'' He stated with a fond smile, remembering the feeling of discovering his abilities which felt the same way as when he received OFA from All Might.

''WHAT!?'' Mina shouted in disbelief, startling both Midoriyas and Temmie from the sudden outburst. ''That's amazing!'' she added with shine in her eyes, while Izuku blushed from the praise.

After calming down, Mina looked to Izuku with a warm smile. ''Is there anything in your life that _isn't_ interesting?'' she asked with a grin. While Inko giggled, knowing that her son's life was never boring from an early age.

Izuku instantly thought about how the symbol of peace entrusted him with OFA, but decided to just shrug with a grin. Knowing that, without All Might's approval, he can't say a word.

All the while Inko looked between the two with a smile, happy to know her son has somebody to look out for him besides his friends. Of which she knew he had a great amount of, which always warmed her heart, knowing that he could connect with people. She then cleared her throat, gaining both teen's attention. ''If your finished with your meals,'' she then pointed to the pie. ''please feel free to have some pie.'' She offered with a warm smile.

Both teens then looked to each other for a bit, before consuming their meals with vigor. Both having different reasons for this.

For Izuku, not only did he want to eat the special pastry, but he wanted to see how Mina would react. While the latter wanted to see just how amazing the dish was, knowing how her cooking was out of this world so far. She couldn't wait to sample the dessert. All the while the older Midoriya looked to both of them with the giggle.

What followed next, was Mina looking like she was eating the greatest dessert in the world. While both Midoriya's looked to her in amusement, both knowing that the dessert tasted great.

* * *

_MIDORIYA'S ROOM_

After eating what Mina deemed ''the greatest dessert she's ever had'', which resulted in the older Midoriya looking bashful from the declaration, while Izuku just laughed at Mina's antics. The couple then went on to help the older Midoriya clean up the dining area, a gesture greatly appreciated from the latter.

Once settled, Mina suggested they hang out in Izuku's room, she wanted to get some sort of reaction from her suggestion, but to her surprise he just agreed to it. Which resulted in her pouting from her failed attempt, while Izuku just chuckled at her expression.

Inko in the meantime decided to get some groceries, she knew that the two wouldn't do anything irresponsible. So she left while giving her full trust to them, which surprised the latter.

''Seriously your mom rules!'' Mina declared with enthusiasm as she followed Izuku to his room, eager to see what Izuku's room looked like. Though she expected to see lot's of hero merch, knowing that he lives and breathes everything hero.

Izuku chuckled as he placed a hand on his room's doorknob. ''Yeah, she's pretty rad.'' He stated with a fond smile before opening the door. With Temmie following in, the latter wanted to have a nice nap on her bed.

Upon entering, Mina was greeted by what she expected, there was a fair amount of posters of not just All Might but some other pro heros as well.

Although one thing did stand out and caught Mina's attention.

''What's with the picture?'' she stated in curiously, making Izuku look to what she was referring to.

The frame in question, was a cartoon painting of a bone.

Izuku shrugged.''What?'' he stated with a grin.''It's a classic.'' He finished with a chuckle, making Mina looked to him confused.

Shaking off her confusion, Mina's eyes landed on a treadmill at the corner of the room, with a few weights tucked away. ''Is there ever a time where you _don't_ give it your all.'' She stated, before deadpanning at Izuku, already knowing the answer.

Izuku chuckled with a sheepish expression. ''Only when I sleep.'' He weakly defended, knowing that he trains hard because not only he wants to, but because he also wielded great responsibility while possessing OFA.

Mina sighed before looking to Izuku with a smile. It always amazes her how hardworking he is, even if he's already strong enough as it is. He was still determined to push himself harder than he should.

Izuku snapped out of his embarrassment when he remembered something. ''Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you,'' he stated, getting Mina to look at him confused. ''what's with the bag?'' he asked while pointing at Mina's bag.

Mina looked at the bag for a bit, before gasping in shock. ''Oh my gosh!'' she stated before slapping her forehead. ''I can't believe I forgot about it.'' She stated before removing her bag and began opening it, only for her to stop and look at Izuku. ''You may want to close your eyes first.'' She suggested sincerely.

Izuku looked to her confused. ''What for?'' he asked, wondering what this was all about. It wasn't Christmas and his birthday was too far away for presents.

''Please.'' Mina requested with puppy eyes while placing her hands together, effectively silencing Izuku's thoughts.

''Alright.'' Izuku complied and closed his eyes with a chuckle, knowing that Mina wouldn't do anything bad. He then felt something being placed in his hands confusing him.

''Ok, you can open them now.'' She permitted with a smile that he knew she had on.

Opening his eyes, Izuku looked to his hands, only to see a box. He looked to Mina with a smile before opening the package. In the meantime, Mina looked in anticipation, wondering what Izuku's reaction will be.

Upon seeing the contents, Izuku's eyes widen at what he is seeing.

In his hands was a scarf, similar to the one he owns for his hero costume. From what Izuku could tell, it can also reach up to his knees. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed, it was the color the scarf came in.

Dark Pink.

Noticing that Izuku was showing no reaction, Mina looked to him in worry. ''Do you not like it?'' she asked before looking down.

She was then surprised when Izuku sprang to life and gave her a loving hug. ''I love it!'' he stated happily, before looking to her and giving her a kiss. She reacted by happily wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After separating, they looked to each other with big smiles as they held each other, with both having mild blushes.

From his position, Izuku turned around and used his psychokinesis to bring the scarf towards his hand. ''Where did you get this?'' he stated while looking at the scarf in his hand with a smile.

Mina felt her heart swell upon seeing Izuku's expression, she then happily replied. ''I asked Mei for a favor.'' she started, getting Izuku to look at her in shock. ''When I told her it was for you, she decided to do it free.'' She stated fondly, remembering how Mei looked more than willing to do this favor for Izuku.

Mina then added. ''And since the support course already made these kinds of clothes for you. It made it easier for Mei to know exactly where to start with the project, plus it also gave her a chance to improve it's durability as well.'' She added with a grin as she saw Izuku's dumbstruck expression.

Snapping out of his shock, Izuku looked to Mina with a loving smile. ''You didn't have to do this you know?'' he stated while placing the scarf on his study table using his psychokinesis, folding it while doing so. Not noticing how Temmie looked to the scarf from her bed with a curios expression.

Mina giggled as she looked to him. ''I know, but consider this as a reward for not only working so hard but for saving us from the pervy duo.'' She joked at the end with a laugh. Remembering the looks of pure terror from the duo. While Izuku laughed as well, remembering the glorious dunking from that day.

A smirk then formed onto Mina's face, catching Izuku's attention. ''And that isn't the best part.'' She added with a grin while Izuku looked to her in surprise.

''You didn't have to, I mean this was more than enou-'' his humble response was cut off when Mina placed a finger on his lips.

''No buts mister.'' Mina ordered with a playful look, while Izuku decided to nod, seeing as there was no point in arguing with her.

Mina beamed from the response, before separating from Izuku, confusing him a bit. His confusion only grew when she laid on his bed with her arms spread wide, while wearing an expectant look on her face.

''Uhhh'', Izuku started with an eyebrow raised. ''what are you doing?'' he asked, genuinely confused from the display.

Mina rolled her eyes with a smirk. ''Isn't it obvious you dope?'' she teased while he looked to her in confusion.

Izuku stared at her blankly, trying to understand what she meant. When the dots connected, his face was instantly set ablaze. Seeing this Mina couldn't help but giggle, she always enjoyed getting a reaction out of him.

''A-Are y-y-you s-sure y-your f-fine with i-i-it?'' he stammered out as he felt steam come out of his ears. To which Mina didn't verbally respond and simply gestured him to join her.

As he approached her, Izuku could feel his legs shaking and his mouth suddenly feeling dry. And with a small gulp, Izuku shakily laid down beside Mina. The latter not wasting any time and snuggled up to him, which resulted in Izuku blushing more.

Izuku then shakily returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, a gesture that brought a big smile to Mina's face as she nuzzled to his chest.

The best way to describe the experience would be the comfiest thing in the world, sure they've hugged in the past. But all those were nothing compared to this, plus the feeling of each other's warmth also increased the level of comfort.

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Mina suddenly stiffen in his arms. Due to his position, he couldn't look down, so he voiced out his curiosity. ''What's wrong?'' he asked, he then felt Mina flinch a bit from the question.

''N-Nothing's wrong!'' She stuttered out almost immediately, without looking at Izuku. Which further confused him, one minute she was encouraging this and now she suddenly sounded embarrassed.

Of course there was a reason for this, what is it you ask?

Mina Ashido, had just become _very_ aware of how well built Izuku was. Sure she figured he was well built based on his quirk, but this felt like something completely different entirely. It honestly made her wonder how he had such an adorable face, while sporting a body of what felt like of a Greek God.

''_Now I know why he prefers wearing loose clothes.''_ She thought, silently thanking that no one else had a closer look at her boyfriend's actual body build while also understanding why Izuku preferred no one else knowing his actual build, the idea of other girls gawking at her boyfriend did bother her. But she knew he wasn't the type to pay attention to anyone else but her. Which was a comforting thought to say the least.

Mina immediately started regretting her suggestion to cuddle and judging by how Izuku suddenly stiffened, he just realized the problem she was having. Though she would be lying if she said that she didn't _enjoy_ the comfort she was currently feeling.

For Izuku, he felt his face was about to melt and not because of Mina's quirk. Due to the close proximity he could pick a faint smell of her shampoo, while he made sure to keep his eyes away from her horns. Plus, it didn't help that he found her very attractive, which only made things worse when he felt certain _things_ pressing against him. But despite this, he stayed determined and kept his composure the best he could while trying to resist his body from reacting terribly. Though like Mina, he would be lying if he complained about their current portion.

''_Stupid Hormones!''_ They both thought in unison while having massive blushes, realizing that finding each other attractive in many ways, plus staying on the same bed is a bad idea.

Deciding to steer himself away from less than noble thoughts, Izuku gently ran a hand through Mina's hair. Which resulted in her sighing in content before nuzzling closer. Her earlier thoughts disappearing and being replaced by pure comfort from the gesture.

Both had smiles on their faces, happy to see that their focus was instead on each other's embrace.

Izuku then felt Mina move, looking down she was looking at him with a smile that warmed his heart. He then gave her kiss, with her smiling while doing so. After a bit, they separated from the kiss and went back to cuddling. Izuku then returned to his earlier gesture, with both feeling very content.

After a while, Mina let out a yawn. ''I think I'll have nap.'' She murmured before making herself comfortable, while Izuku grinned at the idea.

''Music to my ears.'' Izuku said with a soft chuckle, getting a soft giggle in return. He then made himself, comfortable as well, before letting his body relax.

_''This wasn't a bad idea after all...'' _The couple thought in content, before slipping into dreamland.

* * *

_MUCH LATER_

''I'm home!'' Inko called out as she stepped in with groceries in hand. After hearing no response she went to the living room, only to see no one there. Not even a sign of Temmie anywhere.

Remembering that both teen's were in Izuku's room, Inko decided to sort the groceries in the kitchen before heading to her son's room. She knew her son wouldn't do anything irresponsible and from what she's seen, his girlfriend wouldn't either.

Once everything was sorted out, Inko made her way to Izuku's front door and proceeded to gently knock on it.

*knock*knock*knock*

''Izuku?,'' Inko called out in a soft tone, but to her confusion received no response. Ever so gently, she opened the door and walked in. ''Izuku, is Mina-''she immediately covered her mouth upon what she is seeing.

Izuku and Mina were currently cuddled together as they slept. But that wasn't the only thing she saw, they both had warm smiles on their faces, no doubt dreaming of each other.

The sight alone brought a smile to the older Midoriya's face.

Realizing she was risking waking them up, she quietly excused herself. But not before taking one last look at the sleeping couple and proceeded to leave the room with a happy sigh. ''_I guess it's time to prepare dinner for three.''_ She thought with a fond smile, before heading to the kitchen to make the preparations.

All the while, Temmie was asleep, curled up on top of the dark pink scarf that rested on Izuku's study table.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Anyone have any hero name ideas? or should I keep it as 'Deku'?

**2.** Sorry if any of you get random update notifications, only to find no new chapters. That's just me correcting some spelling errors I saw in my other chapters. Or me just fixing some grammatical errors in general.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	14. Chapter 14:My Name is

_HEADING TO UA_

Within the train heading to UA, Izuku stood amongst the commuters with a content smile on his face. Not caring if he was a bit cramped from the amount passengers. Surprisingly, despite being featured on live TV, it appears no one seems to notice him, which suited him just fine.

Though it wasn't this that made Izuku smile, rather it was the day he spent with Mina. Just remembering their intimate moment made him feel like the happiest man in the world. He could still feel her arms embracing him, warming up his heart.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the passengers spoke up, it would seem someone took notice of him.

''Excuse me,'' came a voice, prompting Izuku to turn to the source, upon doing so he saw one of the passengers smiling at him. ''Midoriya from Class 1A right?'' he asked in excitement, which got the attention of the people around him and look to him in astonishment.

''_Welp there goes my cover.''_ He thought with an inward chuckle as he looked to the man with smile. ''Yep that's me.'' He stated with a shrug, not really seeing it as a big deal.

The man beamed from the response. ''You were amazing in the sports festival!'' he stated sincerely, while Izuku looked to him in surprise.

But before he could say anything else, the other passengers nearby voiced their agreements.

''You were so cool!''

''How did we not notice you?''

''What a strange quirk you have!''

''I loved the reference!''

Those who didn't voice out their praise, took pictures of him, knowing that they wouldn't get a chance like this again for a long time. While some just cheered for him.

All the while Izuku looked to them with an embarrassed expression, no matter how many times it happens, he'll never get used to being overwhelmed with praise.

As his stop neared, the passengers had one more thing to say to him.

''DO YOUR BEST, HERO!'' they cheered in unison.

Izuku snapped out of his embarrassment and looked to them with grin. ''I will!'' he declared determinedly, getting everyone to smile at him.

* * *

_UA GROUNDS_

Izuku was currently walking to UA with an umbrella in hand, as to protect himself from the rain. As he did this, he couldn't help but stand a bit taller as he walked.

Even if he wasn't used to the attention, it still made him feel happy knowing people cheered for him. But he always reminded himself to never let this get to his head, if he ever wanted to be a proper successor, then he needs to remember to stay humble as well.

Strangely enough, some students went up and congratulated him, with some even taking pictures with him. He also noticed some girls looking at him weirdly, but he paid them no mind, there was only one person in his mind. And just by thinking about her made him smile.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice behind him.

''Good Morning Midoriya!'' came the serious greeting of Iida.

Turning around, he could have sworn he was not seeing things right. Iida was currently wearing a poncho and rain boots as he ran through the rain.

Izuku was so stunned that he was surprised when Iida ran past him. ''Why are you walking so slowly?'' the engine quirk user called out as he looked back.

Snapping out of his shock, Izuku picked up the pace and followed his friend. ''Isn't it five minutes before the first bell?'' he called out as he tailed Iida.

''UA students should always arrive ten minutes early!'' he shouted seriously while he kept running.

Izuku would have chuckled, but then he remembered Iida's brother.

As they were about to head up, Izuku looked to Iida who was currently placing his boots in his locker. ''Iida, about-'' his question was interrupted when Iida responded quickly, almost expecting this sort of thing to happen.

''If it's about my brother, there is no need to worry.'' He stated seriously, before turning to Izuku with a smile that felt off to Izuku. ''I apologize for worrying you needlessly.'' He stated sincerely before making his way up to the classroom. Not seeing the look of worry on Izuku's face.

He could tell there was anger in Iida's features, it may not be visible to some. But being in a relationship with Mina, Izuku learned to read people better. And just by looking at his friend, he knew his rage was directed at **The Hero killer: STAIN.**

* * *

_UA CLASSROOM_

Within the classroom, everyone was talking about their encounters while heading to school.

''So many people talked to me on my way here!'' Mina stated cheerfully, while others looked to her in understanding, remembering the people that cheered for them on their way here.

''I wouldn't be surprised.'' came the voice of Izuku.

Turning to the source, he was seen walking in with a grin, while Iida went straight to his seat with a serious expression that nobody noticed.

Mina immediately jumped of her seat and went to Izuku, who's arms are spread wide for the incoming embrace. ''Izu!'' she cheered as she leapt into his arms, getting a chuckle out of him. Needless to say, her intimate time with Izuku was still in her mind. Hence the energetic greeting.

In the meantime, some of their classmates smiled at them. slowly but surely they were getting used to the public display of affection. While Bakugou rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

From her position, Mina looked up to Izuku with a smile. ''Did anyone talk to you on the way here?'' she asked excitedly.

Izuku chuckled a bit as he gave her a gentle pat on the head, while she grinned at the gesture. ''Yep,'' He stated with a shrug before looking to his classmates. ''what about you guys?'' he asked with a grin, as Mina separated from him.

''Yeah bro,'' Kirishima stated with a toothy grin. ''people called me manly out there!'' he stated with a fist pump.

''People were staring at me too. It was kind of embarrassing!'' Toru stated while she brought her sleeves together. While everyone sweatdropped, knowing that this could just be a normal thing for her.

Sero chimed in with a sigh. ''I had some elementary schoolers suddenly tell me 'Don't worry about it.' on my way here.'' He stated with frustration, while Izuku and Mina looked to each other with grins on their faces. Before looking back to Sero with mischievous expressions.

''Don't worry about it!'' Izuku and Mina teased in unison, getting Sero to scream out in sorrow. While everyone else had a good laugh at that.

The class was silenced when the classroom doors opened, revealing to be Aizawa without his bandages.

''Morning.'' He greeted in usual tone, while making his way to his desk. In the meantime, everyone else greeted him in unison.

''Glad to see you're looking better sensei.'' Izuku called out sincerely, while others nodded in agreement.

Aizawa merely grunted before speaking up. ''The old lady went overboard with her treatment,'' he started, while others listened intently. ''More importantly, we're having a special hero informatics class today.'' He announced with a serious expression.

In the meantime, some of the students were nervous from the announcement. Thinking it must be quizzes that they didn't study for. Izuku could have sworn he heard someone's heartbeat.

''Code name,'' Aizawa suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. ''You'll be coming up with hero names.'' He stated in a bored tone, while others looked relieved from the announcement.

''We're gonna do something exciting!'' the class cheered in unison.

Aizawa wasn't fazed and continued. ''This is related to the pro hero drafts I mentioned the other day. The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students have gained experience, they can become immediate assets to the pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential.'' The students looked to him in excitement.

''These offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation.'' He added, making them look a bit nervous.

''So we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked?'' Toru asked in curiosity.

Aizawa nodded, before he pointed a remote to the board. ''And here are the totals for those offers.'' He announced as he pressed the button, while everyone looked to the board excitedly.

* * *

_RESULTS_

Midoriya – 4,130

Todoroki – 4,123

Bakugou – 3,556

Tokoyami – 360

Iida – 301

Kaminari – 272

Yaoyorozu – 108

Kirishima – 68

Uraraka – 20

Ashido – 15

Sero – 10

* * *

While the students looked to the results in shock, Aizawa spoke up. ''In other years, it's been more spread out, but all eyes were on these three this year.'' He stated in his usual tone as he pointed to the top three's names.

''There's such a big difference!'' Kaminari said with a defeated sigh.

Jirou looked to the board confused. ''How come Todoroki has more than Bakugou?'' she stated in confusion, remembering the explosive teen's placement.

Sero chimed in with a chuckle. ''Some people are probably scared to offer internships to him.'' He stated with a grin, while others nodded in understand.

However this wasn't unnoticed by Bakugou.

''WHAT'RE THE PROS SCARED OF!?'' He roared as he looked to the tape user, getting a good laugh out of Izuku. Which in turn made Bakugou glare at him.

''What the heck Midoriya!?'' Mineta called out from behind Izuku as he looked to the massive amount of offers in shock.

Izuku looked sheepish as everyone voiced out their agreements. He then noticed Mina giving him a thumbs up, making him feel better.

Aizawa continued. ''Keeping these results in mind,'' he started, getting everyone's attention. ''whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internships with pros.'' He announced, getting everyone to look at him curiously.

''Internships?'' Izuku said in confusion, voicing out everyone's curiosity

Aizawa nodded. ''At USJ, you already got to experience combat with real villains, but it will be meaningful training for you to see pros at work firsthand.'' He stated, getting everyone excited at the idea of working with pros.

Before anything else was said, the classroom doors opened, revealing to be Midnight.

Almost instantly, Mineta and Kaminari perked up with perverted expressions. While other's looked to her beauty in awe.

Well almost everyone…

Bakugou stared at the pro with a bored expression, while Izuku looked at her with a plain expression.

''Huh,'' Izuku suddenly stated, getting everyone's attention. ''it's Midnight.'' He stated plainly with a shrug, getting looks of disbelief from Mineta and Kaminari. Said duo looked at him as if he were a heretic. Not noticing how Midnight looked like she was dealt a critical blow.

Meanwhile the girl's giggled at Izuku's immunity, with Mina feeling more than happy to see that he wasn't interested in anyone else but her.

After hiding his amused expression, Aizawa cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. ''So Midnight will be making sure your names are okay,'' he started as he got his sleeping bag. ''when you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future, and you can get closer to it. That is what it means when they say, 'Names and natures do often agree.'' He finished as he went to his sleeping bag.

In the meantime, Midnight recovered from her wounded pride and went on to pass blank papers and markers for everyone to write on. She then announced that the names will be presented in front, making some of the students nervous.

**[Fast Forward]**

''Pinky!'' Mina announced with determination, getting an approval from Midnight, while everyone else looked to the name with a smile. She then noticed Izuku, who was looking at her with a big smile and a thumbs up.

With a big grin, she made her way to Izuku's desk. ''See something you like?'' she teased, noticing how Izuku kept his eyes on her as she made her way to his desk a few second ago.

Izuku gave her a cheeky grin. ''Yep,'' He stated sweetly, getting a playful punch from a slightly blushing Mina. ''cute hero name.'' he added between chuckles.

Mina's color went back to normal, as she gave Izuku a sweet smile. ''Aww your too sweet.'' She stated with a giggle, while Izuku grinned.

''Though,'' he suddenly said, getting her to look at him curiously. ''Alien Queen' would have been an interesting one.'' He teased with a chuckle making Mina pout.

''Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,'' She shot back with an eyeroll, though she was smiling. She then leaned onto his desk. ''so did you come up with anything?'' she asked in curiosity.

Izuku nodded with a smile. ''It took a lot of thinking, but I managed to come up with one.'' He stated with a grin, while Mina looked to him in interest.

''Mind telling me?'' she requested with puppy eyes which would normally result in Izuku's defenses to crumble.

But this time he endured it. ''Sorry beautiful,'' he calmly replied, getting her to look at him in surprise. ''no back stage passes.'' He declared with a grin.

Which of course prompted Mina to reply in the most mature way possible.

Which is crossing her arms with a pout. ''Meanie.'' She stated, before smiling at him and making her way back to her desk. While Izuku chuckled from her antics and turned his attention to his other classmates, who were making their way to present their names.

**[Fast forward]**

Bakugou slammed his name on the table for everyone to see. **''King Explosion Murder.''** He stated with a ferocious expression. While his classmates sweatdropped at the name and his delivery.

In the meantime, Izuku covered his face with his hands from the name and delivery. Feeling laughter rise from within him as he did this.

''You probably shouldn't use something like that.'' Midnight stated with a disapproving look, while Bakugou looked to her in outrage.

''Why not!?'' he roared back, clearly not seeing _anything_ wrong with being called a king with murderous tendencies.

''_Bruh.''_ Izuku thought as he was slowly failing to contain his laughter, he's always been entertained on how Bakugou expresses himself, but this was something else.

Unfortunately, Bakugou noticed and immediately glared at him. ''Something funny nerd!?'' he yelled with a growl, daring Izuku to laugh. While on the inside, he felt frustrated, seeing that his _perfect_ name was denied.

However this outburst had the opposite effect, as Izuku slammed his head on his desk trying his damndest not to laugh. This action caused some of his classmates to hold in their bubbling laughter as well. Though Mina and Ochako weren't even trying to hide their laughter from the duo's banter.

Before Bakugou could obliterate the room, Kirishima spoke up. ''You should be 'Explosion Boy'!'' he stated with a toothy grin making Bakugou instantly glare at him.

''Shut up, weird hair!'' He shouted with anger, while some of his classmates laughed at the name.

With that, the final nail on the coffin was hit, as these chain of events resulted in Izuku laughing out loud as tears of joy leaked from his eyes. This in turn caused his classmates to laugh as well, his laughter was always contagious.

Hearing Izuku howl in laughter caused a tic mark to form on Bakugou's head. Never mind everyone else, it was Izuku's laughter that royally pissed him off.

''_I'll kill that damn nerd!''_ Bakugou thought with fury as he made his way to his desk. He can feel one of his blood vessels about to pop as he can still hear Izuku laughing a bit as he sat down.

After calming down with a slight giggle, Ochako stood up and went to the front to present her name.

''This is what I thought of: 'Uravity.'' She stated with a smile. While everyone else looked in approval. It was a very fitting and creative name.

''Sounds stylish!'' Midnight stated in approval while Ochako returned to her desk with a smile. Happy to see her name accepted.

Midnight then looked to the clock before facing the class. ''Choosing hero names is going more smoothly than I thought it would!,'' she stated with a smile. ''All that's left is Bakugou, who needs to rethink his, Iida and then Midoriya.'' She announced to the class, while the latter was ready to present his name.

Iida then stood up and present his name with a serious expression.

Midnight and everyone else looked to him in confusion. ''You're using your first name, too?'' she stated as she looked to the paper that had 'Tenya' written on it.

Said student didn't bother with a verbal reply, as he gave a short nod before walking back to his desk. Not noticing how Izuku looked to him in worry.

His thoughts were interrupted when Midnight spoke up. ''Midoriya, are you ready?'' she called out.

''Yes.'' Izuku stated with a nod as he made his way to the front. He can worry about Iida later, right now he needed to focus on presenting his identity.

As he made his way to the front, his classmates looked to him in interest. With some of them even having an idea of what the name would be. Mina in particular theorizing on how it must be related to his quirk.

Upon reaching the front, Izuku presented his name with a grin on his ace. Upon revealing it, his class looked to it in surprise. Clearly not expecting the name from him.

Izuku wasn't fazed from the expressions and announced his name determinedly. **''The Grinning Hero: Sans''** he stated with a grin.

''My what an interesting name.'' Midnight said allowed as she put a hand on her chin. In all her years, she never heard of a hero with that kind of name.

Momo also voiced her thoughts. ''I can understand the grinning part,'' she stated with a smile, while others chuckled upon seeing Izuku grinning from the statement. ''but why sans?'' she stated curiously, while others looked to Izuku for an explanation. With some knowing that sans meant ''without or in absence of'' in Latin.

Izuku expected this and calmly replied. ''As you know, I pretty much go around with a low profile whether I try or not.'' he started, while they nodded in agreement knowing that despite his quirk, Izuku would sometimes go unnoticed. Even if they were aware of abilities, they would often forget that he has such abilities in the first place. Which in turn leads to his opponents being caught off guard by his attacks.

Izuku continued as he pointed to himself. ''So by calling me sans, no one would notice anything remarkable about me,'' he stated, while some were starting to understand where he was going with this. ''combined with my appearance, villains would often find themselves underestimating me.'' He finished with a shrug, while everyone looked to him wide eyes.

Upon analyzing his logic, it made sense. Just by looking at him you wouldn't think that he had a strange quirk. Combined with his casual and pun loving personality, you'd end up lowering your guard without even realizing it.

With that Midnight immediately beamed and gave Izuku a thumbs up. ''Approved!'' she stated proudly, while Izuku gave her a bright smile that nearly blinded the pro and everyone else.

Before said teen could move to his desk, Mina raised her hand, getting Izuku's attention. Upon noticing her expression, Izuku immediately grinned. Said expression was a playful grin.

''Does that mean,'' she started, getting everyone's attention. ''I get to call you _sans_ational.'' She joked with laugh. While Bakugou groaned, realizing the puns that could come from the name.

Izuku's grin widened from the pun. ''You know it.'' He stated with a chuckle as he winked. Which resulted in Mina giggling with a bit of lilac on her cheeks. Meanwhile their classmates, except Bakugou, found themselves laughing at the pun. Fully expecting Izuku to pull something like this.

With a satisfied expression, Izuku made his way to his desk. As he sat down, he looked to Mina who gave a wink and a grin. While Izuku returned the gesture in kind, which made her gave a soft laugh at that.

Bakugou growled before making his way to the front, he then slammed his name on the table as he presented it.

''**Lord Explosion Murder!'' **he roared with a ferocious expression, while Midnight facepalmed.

''No, that's still no good.'' she stated with a sigh while deadpanning at Bakugou. The latter looking outraged again.

''Even better!'' Izuku shouted as he slammed his fist on his desk while laughing. Not realizing that he said his thoughts allowed. Which of course resulting in Bakugou looking ta him with a world ending stare.

''Shut the hell up Deku!'' He roared with ferocity while Izuku kept laughing. With his classmates joining in shortly after.

* * *

_LUNCHTIME_

Upon waking up from his nap, Aizawa instructed his class to decide who would they be interning with for the week. He also went on to explain that depending on the hero, their area of experience will differ.

''Hey,'' Mina called out as she stared at her list of internship offers. ''have you guys decided what pro agency you're going to yet?'' she asked as everyone turned to her.

Before Izuku could respond, he was cutoff when Mineta spoke. ''I'm going to Mt. Lady!'' he stated enthusiastically, while everyone deadpanned at him.

''Mineta, you're thinking about something perverted aren't you?'' Tsuyu stated bluntly.

Mineta immediately looked to her with an offended expression. ''Of course not!'' he protested, though they could easily see through his words.

Izuku chuckled from the exchange, before walking over to Mina's desk. ''I'm sure you'll find the right choice in no time.'' He stated sincerely as he gave her a gentle head pat.

Mina cooed from the gesture and looked to Izuku with a smile. ''Thanks Izu,'' she stated before looking to him in curiosity. ''have you decided already?'' she asked, while others looked to him for answers.

Izuku looked sheepish from the sudden attention. ''Nope,'' he stated with a shrug while everyone deadpanned at him. ''I mean I need to think about it carefully.'' He stated with a small chuckle, while they nodded in understanding. Knowing that they would do the same thing if they received the same amount of offers.

After nodding in understanding, Mina turned to Ochako. ''How about you?'' she asked with curiosity, while Ochako looked excited from the question.

''I'm glad you asked!,'' She replied with a fist pump. ''I plan on interning with the Battle Hero:Gunhead!'' she stated cheerfully, while others looked to her in surprise.

Izuku then voiced his curiosity. ''I thought you'd go for a hero like Thirteen.'' He stated while others nodded in agreement.

''Normally I would,'' She stated with a shrug. ''But fighting Bakugou at the sports festival made me think.'' she then did her best fighting pose. ''The stronger I get, the more possibilities I'll have!'' she stated determinedly, while everyone else looked to her in awe.

Unfortunately as this was happening, no one noticed Iida choosing his internship with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

_DISMISSAL TIME_

''Come on guys.'' Izuku called out with a grin as Mina, Ochako and Bakugou walked up to him. But before they could go home, he noticed someone missing among them.

Ochako noticed immediately and turned to the person's seat. ''Iida, you too-'' her statement was cut off when the person in question was no where to be found. This of course made everyone confused, wondering he might have gone.

While doing his best to contain a sinking feeling in his stomach, Izuku cleared his throat getting their attention. ''He probably decided on where he wants to do his internship.'' He stated with a small smile, while they thought about it before nodding in response.

''_Hopefully…''_ Izuku thought with a worried expression as he turned and looked to the classroom door.

As he opened the door, they were all started when All Might suddenly slid into view.

''**I am here! In a bizarre position!''** He stated in in his usual tone, while they processed what just happened.

After recovering from his shock, Izuku gave his mentor a shaky grin. ''What's the matter All Might?'' he asked, while everyone else looked to the pro for answers.

All Might then composed himself. **''Please, come with me for a moment.''** He stated with haste as he gestured Izuku to follow him. Though the latter noticed something odd about his mentor's tone.

Deciding to find out later, Izuku turned to his friends for permission. After receiving nods from them, he followed his mentor. With plans on catching up with them later.

* * *

After finding a secluded area, All Might spoke to Izuku without looking at him. **''Getting straight to the point, you've got an offer from a hero.''** he stated while Izuku looked to him in curiosity, sure he got tons of offers, but the way his mentor said it made this one feel different.

''Who's it from?'' Izuku asked with a curious expression, trying to figure what makes this offer so different from others.

Without looking at Izuku, All Might answered. ''The hero's name is Gran Torino.'' He stated, though Izuku noticed slight fear in his voice, which made Izuku raise an eyebrow. Why would All Might be scared of a hero?

His confusion only grew when his mentor turned to him with a bit of sweat on his face. **''He was a teacher at U.A. for only one year. The man who was my homeroom teacher.''** He stated with a small gulp.

Ignoring the slight tremor in his mentor's voice, Izuku looked to him in excitement.

''**He knows about One For All, too. In fact, he probably asked for you because of that.''** All Might added with the same tremor in his voice, while Izuku looked more excited than before.

_Now_ he understood why this offer was special. Not only was this person aware of One For All, but he was responsible for training All Might into what he is today.

''This is amazing!,'' Izuku stated with an excited expression before it was replaced with curiosity. ''how come I've never heard of him?'' he asked his mentor, internally shocked that he never heard of such a hero before.

All Might then looked away from Izuku as he answered. **''Gran Torino was the sworn friend of my predecessor,''** he started, while Izuku listened intently. **''He retired a long time ago, so I forgot to count him…''** he stated, while Izuku nodded in understanding. It made sense, considering retired heroes are usually not paid attention to.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed his mentor…

''_Shaking?''_ Izuku thought as he looked to his mentor with a head tilt, wondering what he could be shaking for.

Said pro's tremble's increased as he started mumbling to himself. **''Was it because I wrote of you when I sent him the letter?,'**' he started shakily while Izuku raised an eyebrow. **''Or because he couldn't just stand by and watch my inadequate teaching…?''** Izuku's confused expression morphed into one of concern at this point. '**'If he went so far as to use his old name to make an offer…,''** he took a shaky breathe. **''It's scary…too scary…stop trembling legs!''** he whimpered to himself as he smacked his legs, which indirectly caused his tremors to increase.

''_All might's seriously shaking!''_ Izuku thought in shock as he watched the _Symbol of Peace_, literally and figuratively shaking in his boots. While he himself started wondering if his own well being would be at risk.

With very shaky legs, All Might continued. **''A-Anyway, it is my duty to train you, but since you got the offer,''** without looking at Izuku, he tried to shakily pass a paper with the offer written on it. **''you should go work to your heart's c-content-t-t-t…''** he trailed off, as he was too scared to complete the statement. His shakes were now very audible at this point, as it reached maximum levels.

''_Just how scary is this guy!?''_ Izuku thought with fear, as he continued to stare at his trembling mentor. Thinking that he might end up with a fate worse than death at this point.

With a small gulp, Izuku took the paper and thanked his mentor before catching up with his friends. Leaving his mentor to tremble and mumble to himself in fear.

* * *

_UA GROUNDS_

''Gran Torino?'' Mina stated with curiosity, as she and everyone else looked to Izuku in confusion.

The group were currently about to make their way out of the campus.

Bakugou gave a grunt. ''Never fucking heard of him.'' he stated with a growl, while they sweatdropped at his clear lack of interest.

Izuku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. ''Me neither,'' he stated sheepishly, while they looked to him in surprise. ''but All Might recommended me to intern with him since he has the experience.'' He stated, while they thought about his statement.

''He may be old at this point, but I'm sure he's still a great hero to learn from.'' He added sincerely, while they nodded in agreement. At the end of it, experience outranks everything.

Before they could leave, Izuku noticed a friend missing. ''Where's Iida?'' he stated while they exchanged looks with each other.

''He went ahead.'' Ochako said with worry in her voice, While Izuku looked to her in surprise.

His expression then changed into one of worry, wondering what could be going through his friend's mind. He knew for a fact that his internship was in Hosu city, the very place where his brother was attacked. He would have talked to Iida, but couldn't since the latter hasn't said anything. Or rather, would often avoid the subject all together.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mina grabbed his hand, looking to her Izuku saw she was wearing a comforting smile. Looking to the others he can see Ochako being worried, but opted to stay strong. As for Bakugou he wore a serious expression.

Izuku nodded to them, before making their way home. And before they knew it, it was the start of their internships.

* * *

_TRAIN STATION_

The class of 1A were grouped together with their personal belongings in hand with the addition of suitcases containing their hero costumes. In front of them was Aizawa who was giving them their reminders.

''Remember that you aren't allowed to wear your costumes in public. And be absolutely sure that you don't lose anything.'' He announced in his usual tone.

''Yessir!'' Mina answered in her usual tone, while others nodded with enthusiasm.

Aizawa wasn't amused. ''Speak clearly! It's 'yes, sir,' Ashido.'' He ordered blandly.

Mina immediately deflated. ''Yes, sir…'' she stated in a gloomy tone while Izuku patted her back in comfort with a small chuckle. While everyone sweatdropped at the pro's no nonsense attitude.

''_Killjoy.''_ The couple thought in unison.

''Make sure you mind your manners with the heroes at your internships!' Aizawa added with authority.

''Yes sir!'' Everyone said in unison as they began separating from one another. While Izuku and his group in the meantime kept their eyes on Iida, who was currently making his way to his destination.

''Iida!'' Izuku called out, stopping the teen in his tracks. While they approached him with caution.

Izuku then spoke up. ''If you every feel hopeless, make sure you let us know.'' he stated sincerely while the rest nodded in agreement. Or in Bakugou's case, grunted in agreement.

''I mean we are friends right?'' Izuku added with concern in his voice, while others looked for Iida's response.

There was a brief silence before Iida turned to them with a small smile. ''Yeah.'' He replied with a nod before turning and making his way to his internship once again.

Everyone else seemed satisfied with the response as they began to discuss among themselves, in the meantime Izuku continued to stare at his friend in worry.

''_Then why don't I believe you…''_ Izuku thought with worry. He could see how he forced that expression plain as day. But he didn't want to say anything, since it might risk making the situation even worse than it already is.

Shaking off his worries, Izuku turned to the group with smile. ''Welp,'' he started, getting everyone's attention. ''good luck with your internships.'' He stated with a grin, while they nodded in agreement.

Mina then wrapped her around Izuku, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. ''And good luck with yours.'' She stated with a grin, while Izuku nodded with a chuckle as he reciprocated the gesture.

With that, the group separated and went to their respective internships.

* * *

_GRAN TORINO'S RESIDENCE_

''This is the place?'' Izuku said to himself as he looked to the building in front of him with a confused expression.

Said building looked rather old with most of its paint already gone.

Shaking off his doubts, Izuku opened the front door with a determined expression.

''I'm here from U.A. High. My name is Izuku Midoriya…'' his words died in his throat as he looked to the scene before him with his expression morphing into one of pure horror.

A short old man, presumed to be Gran Torino, is lying face first on the ground on a puddle of his own blood. The only source of light was from the doorway where Izuku stood.

''_WHAT!?''_ Izuku thought with wide eyes as he looked at the downed pro. Thinking that the danger could still be close by, Izuku's eyes hardened as they started to glow.

He then created ten small Gaster Blasters and concentrated on his senses. While the weapons looked around, searching for possible targets.

But before he could investigate the area, Gran Torino suddenly lifted his head. ''I'm alive!'' he stated simply, before standing himself up. Once on his feet, he looked at the weapons in wonder.

''_He's alive!''_ Izuku thought as he sighed in relief and powered down while making all his weapons disappear. He then flipped on the light switch.

Gran Torino wasn't bothered by the weapon's disappearing and dusted himself off. ''Man...'' he started. ''When I was carrying a string of sausages with ketchup poured over them, I fell!'' he stated as he kept himself steady with his cane.

''Huh,'' Izuku stated as he looked to the old pro. ''makes sense.'' He stated with a shrug, happy to know that this was a misunderstanding.

After making sure he was clean enough, Gran Torino then looked to Izuku. ''Who are you?'' he asked in curiosity.

Izuku gave him a smile. ''I'm Izuku Midoriya from U.A.!'' he stated before giving a polite bow.

Gran Torino then cupped a hand on his ear. ''Who are you?'' he stated in his shaky voice making Izuku sweatdrop.

Before he could say anything, Gran Torino gave a small chuckle that caught Izuku's attention. ''All right, that's enough messing around,'' he stated, before pointing to Izuku with his cane. ''show me your control over One For All.'' He ordered with seriousness.

Though surprised from the sudden demeanor change, Izuku charged 5% Full Cowl throughout his body. Which resulted in green sparks emanating from is body while his eyes shined brighter.

Gran Torino stared at him for a bit, before nodding. ''Good,'' he started with a look of approval. ''but how long can you hold it?'' he asked, while Izuku looked to him in confusion.

His confused expression was all the answer he needed. ''When I watched you during the sports festival, I noticed moments where you deactivated OFA to let yourself recover.'' he paused as Izuku looked to himself. ''That tells me that even if OFA is slowly growing stronger within you, your body still struggles to actually maintain the power output.'' he stated while Izuku's eyes widened.

As he reflected on it, Gran Torino was right. There were moments when he needed to power down to let his body recover a bit. Such as the time when he fought Nomu during the USJ attack, he ended up powering down for a few seconds to let his body recover. As he kept thinking, there was also moments during the festival where he needed to take a quick breather before activating his quirk again.

While he was muttering to himself, Gran Torino looked to him with interest.

''_He looks to be a flexible thinker, I knew that from the moment I saw him fight during the festival.''_ A small smile formed onto his face. _''You found someone pretty good, huh, Toshinori?''_ He finished as he stared at Izuku who hasn't noticed his gaze.

Gran Torino then cleared his throat, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts. ''Now that we've identified the problem,'' he stated before pointing to Izuku's suitcase with his cane. ''I want you to suit up.'' He ordered seriously.

Izuku nodded before grabbing his suitcase and went to change.

''Preparations are complete!'' Izuku called out as he returned, while Gran Torino got a good look at his outfit.

Izuku's hero costume consisted of a white t-shirt topped with a green hooded jacket with the hood having a fur trim on it. For his pants he wore slightly baggy black pants with white stripes on its sides. He also wore gloves with skeleton patterns on it as well. For his footwear, he wore his signature red combat boots and to top it all off, he wore the dark pink scarf that Mina gave to him.

To the untrained eye, this looked nothing out of the ordinary. But thanks to the improvements provided by Mei, not only is the material used to create this clothes durable, allowing them to last long in battle. But she also sewn in some extra protection for his knees and elbows. But not to the point where it will be instantly noticeable to everyone.

And as if it couldn't get any better, the material was not only comfortable, but also allowed it user to not feel stuffy while wearing it. Allowing the user to wear it with no signs of discomfort.

''Not bad.'' Gran Torino said with a look of approval, while Izuku looked to him confused.

Izuku tilted his head. ''Pardon?'' he called out curiously, wondering what he meant.

Gran Torino then explained. ''Your outfit,'' he clarified as he pointed to Izuku with his cane. ''nowadays heroes usually go for the more eye catching or flashy approach when it comes to their suits,'' he then brought his cane down as Izuku looked to himself. ''you on the other hand decided to go for the opposite approach. Not only will this result in villains not taking you seriously, but this will allow you to fade in your surroundings, which in turn will give you the opportunity to catch them off guard.'' He finished in approval.

Upon listening to this, Izuku couldn't help but smile. He should have expected an experienced pro like him to see the deeper purpose of his outfit idea. It honestly made his choices all the more worth it.

''And from what I've seen, you know when to get serious.'' He added with a smirk, remembering how Izuku reacted when he found his 'dead' body. While Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, much to the pro's amusement.

''Though I have to ask,'' he suddenly said, getting Izuku's attention. ''why the scarf?'' he asked, noticing that the only eye catching thing was the scarf. Though not too much, it was still something that immediately caught his attention.

Within his surgical mask, Izuku formed a loving smile as he held the scarf. ''It was given by someone special to me.'' He stated sincerely, remembering the warmth he felt when receiving the gift. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes started having a gentle glow as he did this.

Gran Torino looked to him for a bit, before nodding. ''Fair enough.'' He stated calmly, it wasn't his place to pry but he understood that the scarf obviously meant a lot to the lad.

''All right!,'' Gran Torino suddenly barked, starling Izuku in the process. ''we've wasted enough time as it is. And I'm sure you know that the villains won't wait for you to get stronger.'' He stated seriously, while Izuku looked to him with the same expression.

He then continued. ''Here's what were going to do,'' he started while Izuku looked to him in attention. ''were going to spar with you _only_ using OFA against me.'' he declared while Izuku looked to him in confusion.

Seeing his confusion, Gran Torino explained. ''I'm aware you have a unique quirk, but if you solely rely on it then your body won't get used to OFA any time soon.'' He stated seriously, while Izuku nodded in understanding. Seeing that this was a way to not only improve his activation time, but to also increase his endurance.

''With that in mind…,''Gran Torino trailed off as he threw his cane to the side. ''wanna give it a try?'' he taunted with a grin as he got into his fighting stance.

Izuku returned the grin as his eyes glowed. ''Yes!'' green sparks emanated from his body. ''Please!'' he declared determinedly as he went into his fighting stance.

And on that moment, the training began.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** I decided to pick this hero name since it had a certain ring to it. I'm also sorry if other suggestions were not picked.

**2.** Next chapter might be shortened a bit to speed things up.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	15. Chapter 15:Stained Encounter

**Authors Notes:**

***ZWOOOSSHHH***-Gaster Blaster Fire

***VRRRRRRRRRR***-Blaster charging

***FWOOOOSSHH***-Fire

**Phalanges**-Finger Bone

**Prehensile**-Skeleton hand name. (This will be the name of his punches.)

**Side note:** I hope I got those names right. XD

* * *

_GRAN TORINO'S RESIDENCE_

*SMACK*

*THUD*

Izuku groaned as he found himself slammed against the wall once again. Today marks the third day of his training with Gran Torino.

Unsurprisingly, the moment he started training, Gran Torino blew Izuku away with his experience. Which resulted in him being knocked around by a kick that felt the same as being hit by a truck. Though Izuku managed to dodge an attack or two, Gran Torino's overall experience still managed to outdo his dodging skills.

This of course didn't come to shock Izuku in any way, he fully expected the old pro to mop the floor with him. He may have a strong quirk, but experience will always overcome it. And needless to say, Gran Torino has plenty of it. Which made the training sessions all the more worth it.

Needless to say though, he had an idea why All Might was scared of his old teacher.

For Gran Torino, he found the whole experience to be refreshing. He wasn't surprised when Izuku managed to dodge a few of his attacks. No, what caught his attention was Izuku's ability to analyze the situation before him. This experience has been a far cry from when he trained All Might, whereas they focused on his physical abilities. Izuku focused not only physical but mental analysis as well.

Said pro landed with a hand on his chin. ''Not bad,'' he started with a nod. ''but if we keep this up you might get some weird habits.'' He stated seriously.

''Then what do you have in mind?'' Izuku asked as he repositioned himself into a sitting position.

Gran Torino grinned from the question. ''Change into your costume,'' he ordered as Izuku looked to him in surprise. ''let's move on to phase 2!'' he declared, while Izuku nodded and went to change his clothes.

* * *

_OUTSIDE THE RESIDENCE_

''We're going to fight some villains!'' Gran Torino boldly stated while Izuku looked to him surprise.

''Why so suddenly?'' Izuku asked as he followed Gran Torino.

Said pro wasn't fazed by the confusion and calmly replied. ''If you only fight against me, then you'll have trouble when you come across a completely different type.'' He stated before Izuku nodded in understanding. Afterall, there isn't a point from learning the same thing over and over again.

''The next phase is to let you experience different types and situations. In the first place, this is an internship so of course you'll be fighting villains.'' He added as they kept moving.

Izuku looked to him with a nervous grin. ''You're right about that, but isn't this a bit risky?'' he asked with nervousness in his voice.

Gran Torino then stopped and looked to Izuku with an eyebrow raised, prompting the latter to stop as well. ''You've already experienced fighting villain's correct?,'' Izuku nodded in response. ''then you'll be fine, plus from what I heard from Toshinori you can handle yourself just fine.'' He teased with a knowing look, while Izuku rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Realizing he was referring to the USJ incident.

''And besides,'' Gran Torino continued. ''we're not going to go against anything big anyway.'' He stated calmly while Izuku nodded with a smile.

Gran Torino then called over a cab for both of them to ride in.

* * *

_CAB RIDE_

As Izuku looked out the window in wonder, Gran Torino continued with his explanation. ''Because of the decreasing population in this area, the crime rate is also low. The reason there are a lot of hero agencies in urban areas is that there is a lot of crime.'' He stated, while Izuku turned to him with is full attention.

''Around Shibuya, you'll find lots of small fights that break out on a daily basis.'' he added while Izuku looked to him in surprise.

He then chuckled getting the pro's attention. ''In a fashionable town like that, it'll be easy for me to disappear within the crowd.'' he stated with a grin, while the pro smirked at him.

''Right,'' he agreed. ''but even that would difficult, considering that you'll be in display at a wonderful stage like that.'' He stated with a small chuckle while Izuku mimicked his expression.

Suddenly a look of realization hit Izuku. ''We'll be taking the bullet train from Kofu heading toward Shinjuku?'' he asked as he turned to the pro.

''Yeah.'' Gran Torino stated with a nod, before looking out the window. Not seeing how Izuku's expression turned into worry before looking out the window as well. Knowing that they will be passing by Hosu city.

''_I wonder how Iida's doing…,'' _he thought as his expression grew more concerned. _''I'll try to get in touch with him later.'' _he finished with a determined expression.

* * *

_TRAIN RIDE NEAR HOSU CITY_

From his seat, Izuku turned to Gran Torino who was merely enjoying the ride. ''This train won't be arriving at night. Is that alright?'' he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Gran Torino calmly replied. ''That's why it's good,'' he started while Izuku listened intently. ''There'll be more skirmishes then, so it'll be more fun!'' he stated in excitement while he got more comfortable on his seat.

Though a bit nervous, Izuku formed a grin. ''I guess it will.'' He stated with a small chuckle, while Gran Torino smirked.

Before Izuku could check his phone for messages, one of the passengers spoke up. ''That building just exploded!'' he called out in shock, while others tried to see what was going on.

''Wha-'' Before Izuku could ask aloud, his eyes flared up as he felt something enter his sensory field. He then wore a serious expression as he prepared for the encounter. Gran Torino noticed this, and immediately prepared himself as well.

*CRASH*

All passengers except for Izuku and Gran Torino were surprised when something suddenly crashed to the side of the train.

When the smoke cleared, Izuku and Gran Torino were now surprised to see It was another hero.

Said hero struggled to stand with his injuries and looked ahead with a pained expression. ''What's with that-!?'' his statement was interrupted when a hand grabbed his face and slammed him to the floor, making the civilians scream in fear.

**[BNHA OST – ''Villain's Theme'' - Plays]**

Following the arm, Izuku and Gran Torino saw the owner trying to pry a hole open. Upon getting a good look at the perpetrator, Izuku formed a shocked expression.

It was a Nomu, but noticeably different from the one encountered from the USJ incident. This one was not only gray, but it had long arms with a bit of muscle. And unlike the hulking creature from before, this had a lighter build. As for his head, he had two sets of eyes on the side's of its exposed brain and a human looking mouth.

''Nomu!'' Izuku cried out as his eyes flared, he was about to engage when Gran Torino spoke up.

''Kid sit down!'' he called out with a serious expression, before he used his quirk to bounce on the train walls and slamming his foot on the creature's head. Forcing it to release its hold on the injured pro.

Following up the momentum, Gran Torino bounced off the creature and launched himself from the wall again to tackle the creature out of the train, through the hole it created moments ago.

''Gran Torino!'' Izuku called out as he looked through the hole where the Nomu was launched. Upon looking out, he was met with a shocking scene.

Up ahead was a large fire of unknown origin, which is currently raging in a portion of Hosu City.

''What's going on!?'' Izuku called out in worry as he looked to the scene before him. He snapped out of his shock and checked the injured pro, sighing in relief when he felt a pulse.

He then jumped through the hole and created a medium sized Gaster Blaster for him to ride on. Once in the air his mind raced, trying to figure out what's going on.

''_What the heck is a Nomu doing here!?,''_ He thought as he set a course to the large fire. _''Gran Torino, please be okay!''_ he prayed before increasing his speed.

* * *

_CENTER OF COMMOTION_

Upon reaching the location, Izuku landed on top of a nearby rooftop to assess the situation. Upon doing so, he was shocked to see pro heroes fighting two more Nomus.

One Nomu was just as large as the one from USJ, the only difference would be, he had no eyes and no beak. Instead, the only facial feature's on it were his exposed jaw and brain. And from what Izuku could see, it appeared to be just as strong, but not as fast as the one from USJ.

The other one was a different story, though smaller it had wings and grey skin. It's facial features consisted of it's exposed brain and what looked to be an altitude mask. And from what Izuku could see, it used its wings to create strong winds to keep the pro's at bay.

Before Izuku could assist the pro's, he heard one of them spoke, catching his full attention.

''Where's Tenya!?'' he called out as he used his quirk to extinguish the fire. ''why did you choose a time like this to go off somewhere!?'' he stated in frustration, while Izuku looked to him in shock.

''_The diligent Iida did what!?''_ Izuku thought in surprise, not expecting this type of behavior from his friend. He knew for a fact that his friend would always follow the rules, like his brother that he looks up to.

And with that thought, the world felt silent as Izuku' blood ran cold.

**[Song Ends]**

''_Hosu City…,''_ Izuku started as his eyes widened in realization. _''Iida….Hero Killer…''_ he finished as his eyes flared up and begun charging 13% full cowl throughout is body. He'll have to let the pro's handle the Nomus themselves, right now he had bigger things to worry about.

''_Don't tell me!''_ He thought in worry, as he hopped from one rooftop to another, giving it all he has to find his friend as soon as possible.

Upon concentrating on his sensory field, he picked up three signatures. Seeing this as his only lead, he trusted his instincts and went to the source.

* * *

_ONE OF HOSU'S DARK ALLEYS_

In one of the alleys of Hosu City, The Hero Killer:Stain stands above a helpless Tenya Iida, the latter watching with anger as Stain raised his sword to kill him.

On the sidelines, the Pro Hero:Native also laid helpless against the wall, as he too, can only watch Stain about to deliver the final blow. Said pro tried in vain to move, but like Iida, his body refused to.

''Goodbye. You're an offering to a more _just_ world.'' Stain stated with a crazed smile as he aimed his blade at Iida's nape.

From below, Iida can feel tears slowly form in his eyes. ''Shut up… Shut up…,'' he stated in frustration as he struggled to move. ''No matter what you say, you are the criminal who hurt my brother!'' he roared in rage, not caring if he was crying in front of Stain.

The latter watching with amusement, seeing Iida's statement as nothing but words of a mere child throwing a tantrum, but before he could strike the final blow.

He suddenly found himself thrown against the other end of the alleyway.

*SLAM*

With a bit of a grunt he looked ahead, only to be confused when he only saw the two downed heroes and nothing but darkness at the other end of the alley.

Before he could say anything, he suddenly felt his instincts screaming at him to move, of which he did without any delay.

*CRASH*

Quickly looking to the sound, he saw what appeared to be a spear stuck to the wall with cracks around its impact area, upon further inspection he noticed that the spear was aimed directly where his right shoulder would have been.

But that wasn't the only thing he noticed, for the spear appeared to be made out of…

''Bone?'' Stain stated in confusion, clearly not expecting such a random thing to appear out of nowhere.

Meanwhile Native and Iida had wide eyes, but for different reasons.

For Native, he was just surprised by the sudden appearance of the weapon. As for Iida, he was in a state of disbelief. In his experience, there was only one person that could have produced such a weapon.

But before anyone could say anything, they were alerted by a sound that echoed throughout the dark alley.

*Step* *Step* *Step*

All three had different reactions upon hearing footsteps, Stain and Native looked to the other end of the alleyway where the sound was coming from in alert. The latter positioned well enough for his eyes to see where the noise was coming from. Meanwhile Iida tensed from his position, silently hoping that his hunch wasn't right.

Stain and Native looked ahead in anticipation, only to be shocked when a pair of green eyes came to life and slowly made its way towards them, emanating green sparks as it moved.

Upon seeing this, Stain prepped his blade, more than ready to strike down whatever/whoever this new comer is. Only to be confused when said new comer looked nothing more than ordinary boy wearing a hoodie and a scarf as he stepped into the light.

Noticing that his senses were still on high alert, Stain pointed his sword at him. **''Who are you?''** he demanded in a deadly tone, which resulted in the newcomer to cease his advance and stare at him.

Without a word, the newcomer covered the injured in a green glow and positioned them behind him, as he went into a defensive stance. This of course, caused the three to be surprised by the sudden movement.

From his position, Iida looked to the newcomer in shock and upon seeing the green sparks and the outfit design, one person came to mind. ''Mi…Midoriya?'' he called out in disbelieve, while he felt a wave of relief and shame at the same time.

Izuku powered down and removed his hood, before looking to Iida with a reassuring smile. ''Don't worry buddy,'' he stated before looking to Stain with a grin. ''I came to save you!'' he stated determinedly as his eyes glowed.

Upon seeing who it was, Stain's eyes narrowed in recognition. _''That kid…,''_ he thought to himself. _''He's the one that was in Shigaraki's picture…''_ he finished as he gripped his blade tighter, he never saw Izuku fight before. But judging by the feeling around him, he needed to go all out.

''Can you move?,'' Izuku asked while he kept his eyes on Stain. ''we need to move to a bigger street where pros can help us.'' He stated seriously.

With a grunt, Iida looked to himself in frustration. ''I can't…move my body…,'' he stated in grimace, while Izuku formed a shocked expression. ''Ever since he cut me…I think it's his quirk…'' he theorized with a grunt.

''So don't get cut, got it.'' Izuku replied as he looked to the Hero Killer with a serious expression. The latter looking ready to attack him at any moment.

Just before the two could clash, Iida spoke up. ''Midoriya…don't get involved!,'' he stated in frustration, which made Izuku look to him in surprise. ''This has nothing to do with you!'' he yelled in anger while Izuku looked to him in disbelief.

''Your friend came to save you,'' Stain suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. ''that's a great line isn't it?'' he commended while he looked to Izuku in approval.

He then continued. ''However, if we clash, the weaker will be culled,'' he stated dangerously while Izuku felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. ''Now, **what will you do?**'' he challenged with a deadly tone.

Izuku gave a nervous chuckle. ''Simple,'' he started, while everyone listened intently. ''I'll protect them with everything I've got.'' He stated with a shrug, while within his hoodie's pockets he sent his location to everyone in Class 1A via cellphone.

While Stain looked to him in interest, Iida spoke up. ''Run away!,'' he begged with frustration. ''I told you didn't I? It has nothing to do with you.'' He stated in frustration.

Without looking at him, Izuku calmly replied. ''Didn't I tell you before buddy?,'' Iida looked to him in confusion. ''that meddling when you don't need to, is the essence of being a hero.'' He stated with a grin, while Stain and Iida looked to him with wide eyes.

Iida felt guilt wash over him, remembering the day Izuku said those exact words during the festival. A simple phrase, but it carried so much weight to it. And yet here he was, telling his friend to leave him. It was basically the same as saying that heroes' couldn't do anything.

As for Stain, he looked surprised before giving off a small crazed laugh. ''Good.'' He stated in approval before charging at Izuku with his blade ready.

Izuku responded by dodging the deadly swing. Unfortunately Stain expected this as he used the opportunity to try and finish off Native, the latter looking pale at the sight.

Realizing his mistake, Izuku used his psychokinesis to stop the killer in his tracks, before throwing him to the other end of the alley with a heave. In the meantime, Stain countered by attempting to swing his blade at Izuku as he traveled.

Fortunately Izuku sensed this and looked to Stain with wide eyes.

''Yikes!'' Izuku yelled in shock as he barely dodged the swing, feeling the blade nearly graze his arm from the counter attack.

Meanwhile Stain corrected himself and landed on his feet, sliding on the ground a bit. He then gave an unsettling chuckle. ''People who are all talk are a dime a dozen, but you are worth letting live,'' he declared as he went into his stance, while Izuku looked to him in surprise. ''You're far more different than these guys.'' He stated calmly before suddenly throwing a knife at Izuku.

The latter being surprised by the sudden attack, but quickly dodged the projectile by bending back a bit. Looking back he was surprised to see Stain in front of him with a swing ready. He then quickly made a bone club and swung at the blade.

*Clang*

Stain gave a dangerous grin as he noticed things getting more and more interesting. But before he could follow up, Izuku quickly charged 10% Full Cowl with a fist ready. _**''Prehensile Smash!'**_**'** he roared in his head as he swung.

*SMACK*

Stain grunted as he was once again sent back to the other end of the alley. ''Yes…''he started with a crazed tone. ''you have the power to back it all up as well.'' He finished as a crazed expression formed onto his face, he then begun charging at Izuku once again.

''_This guy's nuts!''_ Izuku thought with a serious expression as he braced himself for the incoming attack. Before Stain could reach him, his eyes suddenly widened as he instinctively slid to the side and just in time too.

***FWOOOSSHHH***

Meanwhile Stain also reacted by jumping away from what was revealed to be a fire blast, before he and everyone else looked to the attacker in surprise.

''One after another…''Stain stated in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes. ''There are a lot of people getting in my way today.'' He finished as he went into his stance again.

Izuku felt relief upon seeing Todoroki in all his glory while internally cheering seeing him use his fire. The latter walking beside Izuku and standing in defense for the injured two.

''Midoriya.'' Todoroki started with his usual expression. ''You need to give more details in times like this.'' He finished as he held out his phone, while Izuku looked sheepish.

''It was the best I could do at the moment,'' he defended with a small chuckle, before a grin formed onto his face. ''just do me a favor and keep _friendly fire_ in mind next time ok?'' he shot back with a small chuckle, realizing how the fire would have hit him if he hadn't dodge in time.

Todoroki gave him a small smile, before turning to Stain with a hardened gaze. He then sent a wave of Ice, to which Stain countered by jumping out of the way. ''The pro's will be here in a few minutes.'' He stated before launching another fire blast at Stain. Of which he countered by using the wall to avoid the attack, much to Todoroki's frustration.

''I won't let you kill these guys, Hero Killer,'' Todoroki declared determinedly as he and Izuku stood in defense. ''is there anything you found out?'' he asked Izuku while he kept his eyes on the killer.

Without missing a beat, Izuku replied. ''From what I've learned from Iida, his quirk can immobilize anyone he cuts.'' He stated seriously, while Todoroki tensed a bit upon hearing the information.

Despite the odds becoming more difficult for him, Stain's grin widened at what he is seeing. He was happy to see that there was hope with the younger generations. Which meant that he needed to do everything in his power to kill the two fakers.

Todoroki then spoke. ''That's why he uses blades, huh?'' he stated before his left side started igniting a bit. ''we can keep our distance and-'' his statement was interrupted when stain threw a knife faster than any of them can blink. The knife itself grazed Todoroki's cheek, causing a bit of a blood to drip from it.

''_Shoot!''_ He thought with wide eyes, but before he and Izuku could react, they were surprised when Stain was already in front of Todoroki with a swing ready.

''You have good friends, Ingenium!'' Stain roared before swinging his blade.

*CRASH*

Only for it to be blocked by a small ice barrier that Todoroki quickly created. Stain then followed up by trying to close the distance between them, Todoroki immediately countered by igniting his left side. Forcing the killer to jump away from him.

''That was close!'' Todoroki yelled with sweat pouring from his head, very much surprised from the speed the killer possessed. All the while Izuku launched bones at Stain who reacted by dodging them with his quick reflexes.

As this was happening, Izuku replayed Stains attack on Todoroki. Noticing that something felt off about it. _''It kind of looked like…''_he started, before his eyes widened in realization. ''Blood!'' Izuku suddenly yelled getting everyone's attention.

Seeing Todoroki's confusion and Stain's shocked expression, Izuku continued. ''He renders his opponents helpless when he ingests their blood orally. That's how he must have stopped Iida and Native!'' he yelled, while everyone except Stain looked surprised from the revelation.

Stain smirked. ''Well done,'' he stated before a vicious expression formed onto his face. ''you've figured it out.'' He commended with a deadly tone.

Todoroki then shook out of his surprise and looked to killer in high alert. ''Then we need to focus on avoiding close-quarters combat as much as possible.'' He stated as his left side flared up.

Izuku's eyes flared up as he charged 13% Full Cowl throughout his body. ''We'll also need to hold him off until the pros arrive.'' He stated determinedly, making Todoroki give a firm nod.

''It's a pretty big risk,'' Todoroki started as he went into his stance. ''but yeah…the two of us will protect them!'' he declared determinedly as they both stood their ground.

With that they both sent fire and bones towards the killer. Only for them to grit their teeth as he managed to avoid their attacks with almost inhuman speed. He would also either block Izuku's bone's or simply jump on Todoroki's ice structures.

As they bravely defended the injured two, Iida spoke up. ''Why are you two…,'' he started as he watched the battle in frustration. ''Please stop!,'' he begged, feeling guilt and shame from seeing his friends in danger. ''I've inherited my brother's name, I have to do it…that guy's mine!'' he roared as he continued to struggle.

To his surprise, it was Todoroki who spoke up as he launched fire at Stain. ''You inherited? That's strange,'' he stated as he sent a wave of ice making Stain go back a bit, while Iida looked to him in surprise. ''the Ingenium I saw before didn't have that look on his face though.'' He stated, while Izuku thrusted his right hand forward and used his Psychokinesis to push Stain back again.

As the duo continued their defense, Iida could only stare at disbelief. He then remembered certain phrases from earlier.

''_Save that guy first.'' Stain stated simply as he pointed to the wounded pro._

''_Don't worry buddy, I came to save you!'' Izuku declared determinedly as his eyes glowed. _

''_The two of us will protect them!'' Todoroki declared determinedly as they both stood their ground. _

''_I'll kill you!'' Iida yelled as he looked to the Stain in rage._

Iida clenched his teeth upon hearing himself, the more that he thought about it, the more he realized how much further his attitude was from a hero's. And that feeling alone caused more shame to form within him.

While this was happening, Izuku's eyes flared as he stretched out his left hand and used his psychokinesis to slam Stain to the left wall. The latter looking surprised from the sudden action.

*SLAM*

Izuku was then surprised when Stain quickly recovered and charged at them again like nothing happened. _''This guy's movements are completely different from before!''_ he thought in shock as sweat poured from his head. He then made a bone club in case close-quarters combat was unavoidable.

As Todoroki sent more fire to support Izuku, noticing that the latter was showing signs of fatigue. Iida suddenly spoke up. ''Please stop…'' he suddenly begged in sadness, getting Izuku and Todoroki's attention. ''I'm….already…'' he trailed off as his earlier rage from earlier melted away. And was immediately replaced with clear remorse.

Before Izuku could speak up, Todoroki responded with frustration in his voice. ''If you want us to stop, then stand up!,'' he ordered, getting Izuku and Iida to look at him in surprise. ''The only words I can say are: Look properly at what you want to be!'' he roared determinedly as he sent more fire.

From the ground Iida looked to Todoroki in shock, when he turned his attention to Izuku he saw him looking at him with a serious expression, before nodding and sending Stain back with bones and his psychokinesis.

As he watched them fight, an earlier statement he said played in his mind.

''_Ingenium. It is the name of the hero who will defeat you!'' He declared determinedly as he looked to Stain. _

''_What kind of hero am I?,''_ Iida thought in regret. _''protected by my friends…having them bleed for me!''_ he finished as tears flowed from his eyes.

As he felt shame, he remembered all the precious moments he had with his brother and what made him a great hero in his eyes.

''_Because you're fakes.'' Stain declared in annoyance._

Iida can feel himself slowly clench his fists. _''It's just as you say, Hero Killer.''_ He can feel himself slowly able to move. _''I'm different from them,''_ his body began to stir. _''I'm immature. I can't hold a candle to them!'' _he finished as he clenched his fists.

Meanwhile Stain continued his charge, dodging bones and ice structures that formed from the ground while doing so. Which was nerve-racking for both of them, he then surprised Izuku by suddenly throwing a knife that grazed his arm.

''No one's ever told you?,'' Stain suddenly said, gaining their attention. ''you're too focused on your quirk. You're being careless!'' he stated before shocking them with a sudden burst of speed.

Todoroki was speechless when Stain maneuvered around his fire blast and prepared to swing at him. _''He's a monster!''_ he thought with wide eyes, before closing them with gritted teeth.

*CLANG*

Quickly opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Izuku in front of him. The latter holding the bone club with both hands in an effort to block the blade, as green sparks emanated from him.

Izuku grunted as he held back the blade. ''You won't get past me.'' He stated determinedly as his eyes glowed.

Before Todoroki could assist, Stain gave off a dangerous laugh that caught both of them off guard. ''Your no exception!'' he declared maliciously before pulling out a knife with his other hand, faster than any of them can blink.

With wide eyes, they watched in horror as Stain prepared to stab Izuku with the knife.

…

Only for the knife to never make contact when a voice was heard.

''**RECIPRO BURST!'' **came the voice of Iida, stopping Stain in his tracks while Izuku and Todoroki were surprised form the sudden outburst.

Before they could turn to the voice, they were all shocked when Iida appeared beside them in a blur. He then quickly aimed a powerful kick to the clashed weapons.

*CLANG*

Thanks to his armor, he was able to safely separate Izuku and Stain's weapons without risking his leg. And because of this maneuver, Stain's sword was snapped in half as a result.

Upon touching the ground he followed up and went to deliver a powerful kick to a surprised Stain. The latter bringing his arms up to protect him from the attack.

*SMACK*

''He's fast!'' he said to himself in frustration as he was pushed back with a grunt.

Izuku and Todoroki then regrouped with Iida. ''You're free!'' Izuku stated in relief, while Todoroki mirrored the same expression.

''That quirk isn't as great as I thought.'' Todoroki added.

Their relief was interrupted when Iida spoke up. ''Todoroki, Midoriya, this has nothing to do with you two, and I apologize.'' He started, making Todoroki narrow his eyes at him. Before he could say anything, Izuku held him back, noticing that there was more Iida wanted to say. ''That's why I can't allow you two to bleed more than this!'' he stated determinedly as he looked to Stain with a serious expression.

Izuku grinned in approval while Todoroki formed a small smile. Both happy to see their friend back to normal.

But before anything else, Stain spoke up. ''It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake.'' he stated while they looked at him with serious expressions. ''A person's essence does not change so easily.'' He stated while they narrowed their eyes at him.

He continued. ''You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires. You are a cancer to society that warps the idea of 'heroes.' **Someone must set you straight.**'' He declared dangerously as he gripped the handle of his broken blade.

Todoroki then spoke up. ''You're an anachronistic fundamentalist, Iida don't listen to the logic of a murderer. '' he stated with a serious expression.

''No, he's right.'' Iida responded, making Izuku and Todoroki look at him in shock. ''I have no right to call myself a hero…'' blood started dripping from his arm. ''Even so, I cannot give in.'' he stated as he clenched his fist.

''If I give in, then Ingenium will die.'' He stated determinedly.

Unfortunately, this statement served to only aggravate Stain. **''Out of the question.''** He stated as he charged with a deadly expression.

**[BNHA OST-''Trinity Sanmittai''-Plays]**

***FWOOOSSHHHH***

He was then forced to dodge a fire a blast from Todoroki.

''_He's gotten desperate trying to kill Iida and the pro before reinforcements arrive.''_ Todoroki thought as he kept blasting fire towards the enraged killer. Only for the latter to quickly counter and use his surroundings to avoid every attack.

''_He's got crazy Tenacity.''_ Izuku thought with a serious expression as he created smaller Gaster Blasters to provide support for Todoroki. He knew this was a risky move that could quickly drain him, but he needed to take the chance. Unfortunately, Stain was also able to dodge his attacks as well.

After dodging another laser blast, Stain saw an opening. ''Your in my way!'' he roared as he threw a knife at Todoroki.

Iida immediately saw this and blocked the projectile with his arm. While Todoroki and Izuku looked in horror.

Angered by the interference, Stain threw another knife. This time, at the same arm that Iida used to block his first throw. ''You stop too!'' he roared before throwing it.

The knife hit its mark as Iida found himself pinned to the floor.

''Iida!'' Izuku yelled in worry, before he looked Stain with a hardened expression and sent another volley of bones and laser blasts.

Only for his eyes to widen when Stain quickly changed his targets and lunged towards Izuku with his sword ready. ''Stay out of it!'' he roared as he got closer.

Acting quickly, Izuku stomped his right foot and sprouted a bone from the ground as Stain got close enough. The bone slammed into his abdomen, before launching him in the air, with him coughing a bit from the attack.

Before Izuku could follow up, he heard Iida's voice.

''**RECIPRO EXTEND!''** he yelled.

Looking to the voice, Izuku saw that his engines were covered with a bit of ice as it flared up. It was then he realized, that Todoroki must have applied ice for his stalled engines.

He was brought out his thoughts when Iida suddenly launched himself in the air.

Izuku then looked to Stain and was surprised to see that he was ready to swing at Iida. Acting quickly, his eyes flared up as he used his psychokinesis to twist Stain in the air, forcing him to lose his windup.

''Damn!'' Stain hissed as his attack was immediately countered and found himself tumbling in the air.

Meanwhile, Iida got closer. _''If I just…''_ he thought with a serious expression. _''have my leg…''_ he offered in his thoughts as he prepared a powerful kick.

As Stain corrected himself in the air, his eyes widened when he saw Iida with a kick ready.

''GO!'' Izuku and Todoroki roared as they watched the scene before them.

*SMACK*

''…_that's all I need right now!''_ Iida yelled in his head after delivering a devastating kick to Stain's ribs. The latter feeling the wind knocked out of him.

Just when they thought it was over.

They were surprised when Stain sprang to life and attempted to slash Iida with his sword in midair. The latter reacting by moving his head out of the way, which resulted in a few strands of hair to be cut.

Iida then looked to Stain with a serious expression. ''I will defeat you!,'' he stated determinedly. ''This time you as a criminal.'' His engines then flared.

From below Todoroki's flames ignited. ''Keep after him!'' he roared as he prepared to launch another fire attack.

Following their lead, Izuku made the smaller blasters disappear and formed a medium sized blaster above Stain. His eyes flared up as he begun charging, while making sure not to add too much into it. Knowing that if he isn't careful, he might do more than just beat Stain.

***VRRRRRRRR***

Iida's engine ignited as he once again delivered a powerful kick to Stain's ribs, causing a bit of blood to come out of the latter's mouth. **''And I, as a hero!''** he finished his statement in determination.

At the same time, Izuku and Todoroki unleashed their attacks.

***ZWOOOSSHHHH***

***FWOOOSSHHHH***

Both attacks hit their marks, resulting in Stain being a little burned from the team attack.

**[Song Ends]**

Seeing his chance, Todoroki created ice to encase the killer as he fell.

While Izuku used his psychokinesis to catch Iida and safely bring him to the ground. But before he could check on him, Todoroki spoke up.

''Stand up! He's still..'' he stopped his statement when they noticed Stain to be unresponsive.

After staring at Stain for a bit, Izuku calmed himself. ''He's probably knocked out after all that,'' he then turned to Todoroki and Iida. ''right?'' he asked, worrying if he would suddenly spring to life again.

Todoroki nodded with a sigh of relief. ''Then we'll have to restrain him and get out to the street.'' He stated while Izuku nodded.

''We'll probably have to take all his weapons off him too.'' Izuku added while he and Todoroki looked for something to restrain Stain with.

As they discussed, none of them noticed Iida looking at Stain's unconscious form in disbelief.

* * *

_MOUTH OF THE ALLEY_

As they removed Stain's considerable amount of weapons, they found the means to restrain said killer, which was a rope found from a dumpster nearby.

Shortly after, Native was able to stand up again. It became apparent that Stain's quirk had a certain time limit, depending on the person.

As they made their way out to the street with Stain in tow, Native spoke up. ''Sorry…'' he stated suddenly, getting their attention. ''even though I'm a pro, I was just in the way.'' He stated with a guilty expression.

''Nah,'' Izuku responded as he placed his hands in his pockets. ''I don't think you could've done anything one-on-one with the hero killer's quirk.'' He stated sincerely with a shrug, while the pro thought about that statement.

''He was just too strong.'' He added simply, while they nodded in agreement.

Todoroki then chimed in. ''Fighting three-on-one with the guy making mistakes himself, we still barely one.'' He stated stoically as everyone listened. ''He was probably flustered and was caught off guard at some points.'' He stated while they nodded in agreement.

''Plus, he wasn't able to deal with Iida's last Reciproburst or Midoriya's strange quirk.'' He added, making Izuku rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, while Iida stayed silent with a thoughtful expression.

As they made it to the streets, Native turned to them. ''Now, let's quickly get him to the police-'' his statement was interrupted when a familiar voice was heard.

''Wha…? Why are you here?'' came the grumpy voice of Gran Torino.

Looking ahead, Izuku saw him at the other side of the road. ''Gran Torino!'' he called out with a smile.

But before anything else was said, he suddenly found himself dodging a disciplinary kick from the old pro. All the while everyone else looked to the exchange in surprise.

Said pro looked miffed at Izuku for dodging discipline. ''I thought I told you to stay seated on the bullet train!'' he scolded with a huff.

''Who's that?'' Todoroki asked with his usual expression returning.

Izuku turned to him with a smile as he gestured to the grumpy pro. ''The hero I'm interning with, Gran Torino,'' he stated happily, before turning to the pro with a confused expression. ''But why?'' he asked, wondering why he was here in the first place.

''I was told to come here all of sudden,'' Gran Torino responded with a huff, before forming a small smile on his face. ''Well, I don't really know what's going on, but I'm glad you're okay.'' He stated sincerely, getting Izuku to smile at him.

''Likewise.'' He stated with a grin, while the old pro smirked.

''_The kid reminds me of you every time Toshinori.''_ Gran Torino thought with a smirk. Before they could say anything else, a voice was heard.

''It's around here!'' came a woman's voice.

Turning to the voice, they saw what looked to be a group of heroes approaching them.

''Endeavor told us there was a request for help here.'' One of them said as the group made its way to them.

''Children?''

''Those injuries look serious!, I'll call an ambulance right away!''

One of them formed a shocked expression when they noticed the restrained Hero Killer. ''Don't tell me…it's the hero killer?'' one of them said in surprise, as the rest looked in disbelief.

As they waited for the authorities, the heroes checked the wounded.

''Are you all right?'' one of them asked in concern as he looked to Todoroki.

Todoroki nodded. ''I only received minor injuries.'' He stated, getting a nod in return.

The girl in the group then turned to Izuku. ''How about you?'' she asked in concern, while everyone else turned to him.

''Just _bone_tired.'' Izuku calmly stated with a shrug, getting a small giggle out of her. While others just smiled at Izuku's spirit.

But before anything else, Iida's voice was suddenly heard.

''You two…'' he called out getting their attention, it was then they saw his guilty expression.

Seeing their attention, he immediately bowed before they could respond. ''You were injured because of me. I am truly sorry!'' he stated sincerely as he kept his head down.

''I couldn't…see anything…through my anger…''he added as tears leaked out of his eyes.

He then tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Izuku looking at him with small frown. ''I'm sorry, too.'' He stated sincerely, getting Iida to look at him shock. ''Even though you were feeling so cornered, I was too cautious to do anything about it. Even though we're friends…'' He stated regretfully while more tears leaked from Iida's eyes.

Todoroki then chimed in. ''Pull yourself together.'' he stated bluntly, getting their attention. ''You're the class rep, right?'' he asked with an expectant look.

Iida nodded as he wiped his eyes. ''Yeah.'' He stated with a sniff, while Izuku looked to him with a smile.

Izuku then formed a surprised expression as his eyes glowed, then turned to the direction where he felt something enter his sensory field.

While others were surprised from the sudden demeanor change, Gran Torino tensed and turned to where Izuku was looking with a serious expression. Remembering that Izuku reacted the same way when they were on the bullet train.

Not a second later, a fast moving figure could be seen flying in the air, which was revealed to be….

''Nomu!'' Izuku called out in shock as he formed a medium sized Gaster Blaster behind him. While other's turned to the flying creature in surprise.

While Gran Torino prepared to leap in the air, Izuku thrusted his right hand forward with a serious expression.

***VRRRRRZZWOOOSSSHH***

They were shocked when the Nomu suddenly gained an increase in speed and maneuvered around the beam. And made it's way closer to the group.

Seeing how close it was getting, Gran Torino grit his teeth. ''Get down!'' he warned, but was too late as the Nomu swooped by and grabbed a surprised Izuku by his torso and taking him into the air.

''Midoriya!'' Iida and Todoroki called out in worry, while the others looked in horror.

''Kid!'' Gran Torino called out with a serious expression as he prepared to use his quirk, only to grunt in frustration when the Nomu left strong winds, preventing his launch. _''Oh no, if he get's too high, then I won't be able to reach him with my quirk!'' _he thought in frustration as the winds kept pushing him back.

With Izuku, he was about to create a bone blade when the Nomu suddenly froze in Midair. Which resulted in them slowly gliding to the ground.

''Wha-'' Before Izuku could ask aloud, he felt something moving fast in his sensory field. Looking down he was surprised to see Stain of all people running at them in high speeds with a knife in hand.

''**This society overgrown with fake heroes…'' **he stated in anger before jumping into the air. **''…and the criminals who wave their power around idly…''** he continued before stabbing Nomu's exposed brain. Causing blood to gush out and them crashing to the ground.

''…**should all be purged.''** he finished with a bit of breathe, while Izuku sat up and looked to him in shock. But before he could do anything, Stain spoke again.

''**This is all…''** he started with a heavy breathe, before yanking out the blade from Nomu's brain. Splattering blood on the sidewalk and road. **''…to create a more just society.''** He finished as he shakily went on one knee. While everyone else looked to him shock.

No one said a word, no one dared to move. All were just too stunned from the display of raw violence that the Hero Killer just displayed.

But just as the group of heroes snapped out of their shock and prepared to face Stain, they were surprised when they heard Endeavor's voice.

''Why are you all standing around in a group?,'' he asked, making them turn to him in surprise. ''The villain should've escaped here.'' He stated as he arrived, only for him to have a look of surprise when he saw what happened to the Nomu he was pursuing.

Endeavor raised an eyebrow. ''Don't tell me that man is…?'' he started as he felt his flames growing in intensity. While Izuku quickly got to his feet and prepared himself for another fight.

From his position, Stain glanced at the new arrival and narrowed his eyes at him. **''Endeavor...''** He called out with malice in his voice as his mask loosened.

A dangerous grin formed on Endeavor's face as his flames ignited. ''Hero Killer!'' he called out as he prepared to launch an attack.

Only to be stopped when Gran Torino noticed Stain's mask falling off. ''Wait, Todoroki!'' he called out in seriousness, stopping the number two hero in his tracks.

Izuku wore a serious expression as Stain stood up, only for his expression to turn into pure horror upon seeing his real face.

Not only was Stain's eyes of those of a viscous killer. But he had a somewhat triangular face and most noticeably…

He had no nose.

The sight alone froze all heroes in place, as they looked to his true face in shock and horror.

Stain wasn't fazed by their expressions and looked to Endeavor in rage. **''You fake…''** he stated in malice as a killer aura oozed out of him. This caused everyone to start having cold sweats and the color in their faces to drain.

''**I must make things right…''** he continued as he shakily took a step forward. Which resulted in the air around them to not only feel colder, but suddenly feel suffocating as well.

''**Someone must be dyed in blood…''** another step forward. From the corner of his eye, Izuku can even see Gran Torino looking more tense.

''**I must take back what it means to be a hero!''** he declared as he stomped on the ground. **''Come! Try and get me, you fakes!''** he dared, which resulted in even Endeavor taking a step back with a shocked expression.

Stain's expression became more manic. **''The only one I'll let kill me is the true hero…''** he trailed off as he took a big breathe.

''…**ALL MIGHT!''** he roared as he emanated an intense pressure that kept the heroes frozen in place.

The world seemed to stay still as they looked to Stain in horror.

…

…

*CLANG*

Stain dropped his knife, which resulted in startling everyone out of their frozen state.

To their confusion, Stain went silent as he stood in place.

After an intense silence, Endeavor spoke up. ''He's…'' he started with a bit of a shaky breathe. ''He's unconscious…'' he announced with surprise as he calmed himself.

Meanwhile everyone else let out a breathe that they didn't realize were holding.

It was later discovered, that a broken rib had pierced the Hero Killer's lung at that moment.

* * *

_HOSU GENERAL HOSPITAL (STAIN AFTERMATH)_

After taking Stain into custody, Izuku and his friends were immediately taken in for medical treatment.

Which brings us here, with Izuku sitting on his hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his arm to cover the cut on it. He also had small patches covering cuts that he didn't realize he got.

On the bed next to him, sat Todoroki with some small patches as well.

Unfortunately, it would appear Iida was the one with the most injuries as both of his arms were heavily covered with bandages and placed on a sling over his shoulder.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the front doors opened, revealing to be Gran Torino and Manual. The latter being the pro in charge of Iida's internship.

But before Izuku could say anything, Gran Torino spoke up. ''You three have a visitor.'' He stated as he stepped to the side while the three looked to the door in curiosity.

Only to be surprised when a tall burly man with a head of a beagle stepped in. From his suit alone, you can tell that he meant business.

''Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae.'' Gran Torino introduced as the students stood up with shocked expressions.

Only for the chief to raise a hand up. ''Oh, you can just stay seated, woof.'' He stated kindly, which resulted in the student sitting down again. Though Izuku had to try and not react when the chief just said 'woof'.

''You must be the U.A. students who brought down the hero killer, right?'' he asked which he received nods in response.

Tsuragamae then continued. ''Regarding the hero killer we arrested,'' he started seriously, while everyone listened intently. ''he had fairly serious injuries, with burns and broken bones, and is receiving treatment under strict guard, woof.'' He declared, while other looked to him in shock. Not realizing the amount of damage they inflicted last night.

Taking the silence as permission, he continued. ''Since you are U.A. students, I'm sure you already know that when superpowers were still becoming a norm, the police attached high importance to leadership and standards and made sure quirks were not used as weapons.'' Everyone's expressions became serious. ''And then, the profession of ''hero'' emerged to fill that gap, woof.'' He finished.

''Now here's the point,'' he added as the three listened. ''Even up against the hero killer, for uncertified individuals to cause injury with their quirks. Without specific instruction from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules.'' He declared as the three students looked to him in shock. And from the looks of the other pros present, it would appear that they would be in trouble as well.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the chief. ''If Iida hadn't done anything, Native would have been killed. If Midoriya hadn't come, the two of them would've been killed.'' He stated in frustration while the other two looked to him in shock.

''Are you saying we should've followed the rules and watched people get killed?'' he added in outrage as he stood up, which made Izuku and Iida tense. Both worried that he might do something that he might regret.

Tsuragamae wasn't fazed by the outburst and countered. ''Are you saying that as long as it turns out all right, it's okay to bend the rules?'' he stated calmly as he wore a serious expression.

Todoroki felt his blood boil. ''Isn't it a hero's job to save people?'' he stated in anger as he started marching towards the chief, only to stop when Izuku placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Take it easy bud,'' he stated, making Todoroki glare at him. ''why don't we hear what else he has to say?'' Izuku suggested calmly, getting a hesitant nod in return. Which resulted in Izuku letting go of Todoroki.

After giving a grateful glance at Izuku, Tsuragamae continued. ''That was the official opinion of the police.'' He stated which got some confused looks from the three. ''And the punishment and such would only happen if this were all made in public, woof.'' He hinted as three's eyes widened at the realization.

''But this would also mean no one would know about your good judgment or achievements. And all credit will go to Endeavor being the hero who saved the day,'' he added as everyone looked to him with serious expressions. ''which would you prefer?'' he asked, while the three remained silent. Realizing that they would have no choice but to give the credit to Endeavor.

Taking the silence as their reply, Tsuragamae continued. ''Personally, I don't want to be the one to find fault with promising young ones because of one big mistake, woof.'' He commended as he gave them a thumbs up.

Seeing the opportunity, the three students apologized for their actions and gave a bow to the chief and pros.

''Because of the unfairness of adults, you will not be able to receive the praise you would probably have gotten, but at least,'' Tsuragamae trailed off as he bowed to them. ''as someone who also protects the peace, I can say thank you.'' He stated sincerely, getting shocked looks from the teens.

Todoroki then looked to the side. ''Please start with that next time.'' He requested in embarrassment, getting small chuckles from everyone.

As the pro's left, Izuku and the rest sat on their beds and discussed to themselves. Unfortunately it wasn't the lightest of topics.

''Your left hand might have long term damage!?'' Izuku asked in shock as he looked to Iida. The latter looking at his hands in thought.

Iida immediately chimed in to ease their worries. ''Luckily, there's a possibility that it can be healed with nerve transplant surgery.'' He added with a sad smile, while the two relaxed a bit.

''_Being taken in by the hatred before you and trying to fulfill your own desires. That is the furthest from what a hero should be.''_ Stain's statement played in his mind.

Iida then looked to the two with a serious expression. ''I hate him, but Stain spoke the truth.'' He stated as the two looked to him in shock.

''That's why, until I become a hero, I think I want to leave my left hand as it is.'' He declared in determination, while the two looked to him in awe. Seeing that his passion to become a hero increased in strength.

After a bit of silence, Izuku gave a small chuckle that got their attention. ''Well then,'' he started as he stood in front of Iida. ''I guess we both need to get stronger then.'' He stated with a grin as he offered a fist bump with his scarred hand.

Iida looked to him in surprise, before nodding with a smile as he returned the fist bump. Both wearing expressions of pure determination.

''I feel...kind of bad…''Todoroki suddenly stated, getting them to look at him with confused expressions.

''About what?'' Iida asked in confusion, while Izuku looked for answers.

Todoroki then looked at his hand with a grim expression. ''I feel like if I get involved…other people mess up their hands…'' he stated with a bit of nervous sweat.

It was then Izuku and Iida's eyes slowly widened, upon realizing what Todoroki was getting at.

''Is it a curse?'' Todoroki added with a grave tone, thinking that he is the cause of all hands being broken.

And that was it, Izuku and Iida busted out in laughter while Todoroki looked to them like they were insane.

''I didn't know you could make jokes!'' Izuku said between breathes, before he held his stomach as he continued to laugh. Iida wasn't faring any better, as tears of joy spilled from his eyes.

''No, I'm not joking.'' Todoroki responded seriously. ''I'm like 'The Hand Crusher' or something.'' He stated in regret, only for Izuku and Iida to double down in laughter.

''The Hand Crusher!'' they stated in unison as they continued to laugh.

Their moment was interrupted when Izuku's phone vibrated, prompting him to retrieve it.

After wiping his tears, Izuku got a good look at the notification screen. Only to pale when he saw that he got messages from both his mother and Mina. Both asking him to call when he could.

Upon seeing his expression, Iida and Todoroki looked to him confused. ''What's wrong Midoriya?'' Iida asked with an eyebrow raised.

Izuku turned to them with a nervous chuckle that further confused them. ''Quick question?,'' he asked, getting them to nod. ''which is scarier, a mother or a girlfriend?'' he asked as he held out his phone with a nervous grin.

Iida and Todoroki winced upon realizing the amount of trouble Izuku must be in. They then looked to each other for a bit, before looking to Izuku with serious expressions.

''A mother.'' They stated in unison.

Izuku gave them a nod before looking to the phone with a bit of sweat, he then prepared to call his mother. He figured that he should get the worst out of the way first.

With a small gulp he hovered his thumb over the call button.

_*Beep*_

Turns out they were right; a mother's scolding was scarier than any villain encounter by a long shot.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year! May all of you, your friends and families be blessed and be happy!

**2.** Oops, guess it wasn't that shortened like I said it would. Must have had fun writing it. XD

**3.** I decided to add Stain's original speech because the scene had a huge impact on characters and audience members alike.

**4.** If anyone gets random notifications, that's just me proofreading or fixing some errors in my earlier chapters. So sorry if I annoy anyone with random updates.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	16. Chapter 16:Back at it Again

_During Izuku, Iida and Todoroki's Recovery_

_News about Stain's arrest spread like wildfire, upon being brought to the authorities, his identity was immediately spread around. And as promised by the detective, their identities were not revealed to the public while Endeavor got the credit for the killer's arrest._

_In the meantime, Stain's arrest had two effects. _

_For one, crime rate went to a new low thanks to his capture. Needless to say, villain's became more cautious in committing crimes, fearing their own capture. The citizens felt safer, knowing that Stain was behind bars and villain's grew more fearful._

_On the other hand. As Izuku and the other's recovered, new faces begun making their move to join the league of villains. And not only that, other villain's used this opportunity to reorganize and plan their next moves more carefully. _

_One things for sure, the villain's haven't given up by a long shot._

* * *

_1A CLASSROOM_

Izuku and some of his classmates were currently laughing their assess off. The day hasn't even begun and yet something already brought tears in Izuku's eyes.

The reason?

Katsuki Bakugou just arrived with a new hairstyle. A style that clearly resembles the number three hero, Best Jeanist.

''**STOP LAUGHING!'' **Bakugou roared as he brought his palms up. ''My hair's gotten used to it, so it won't go back even after I wash it!'' he stated in frustration, remembering the number of attempts to bring his glorious hair back to normal.

''I'd like to see you try, _Side-Part_ Boy!'' Sero taunted with a laugh, making Bakugou look to him with a world ending glare.

''Dude,'' Kirishima stated between breathes. ''you look like a douchebag.'' He stated before he and Sero doubled down in laughter.

A massive tick mark formed on Bakugou's head as his vein's bulged.

''THAT'S IT!'' Bakugou roared before cracking his knuckles, his hair somehow returning back to normal. ''C'MERE SO I CAN **KILL YOU!**'' he threatened before running at the duo with a murderous expression. Said duo begun running as they laughed.

After giggling at the chaos that's unfolding, Mina looked to Izuku as she hugged him from behind. ''I can't believe you fought against _the_ Hero Killer,'' She stated before placing her chin on his shoulder. ''it must have been scary.'' She stated as she tightened the embrace. While other's nearby nodded in understanding, knowing that they would be pretty scared as well.

Izuku shrugged as he held Mina's arms, treasuring the comfort of his current position. ''Not as scary as being scolded by my mom.'' He stated with awkward chuckle as he shivered. Vividly remembering the stern scolding he got from his mother. Thankfully, things ended with hugs and tears with no punishments issued.

In the meantime, everyone else winced upon hearing this. Knowing that their parents would heavily scold them too for doing something reckless.

Mina lifted her head from his shoulder and looked down to Izuku apologetically. ''I said I was sorry, how was I supposed to know that Mrs. M will react that way?,'' she asked, while Izuku looked to her with an eyebrow raised and a knowing look. ''Fair point.'' She stated with an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head. Realizing that informing his mother _may _have been a poor choice on her part.

When news spread about the Stain's capture. Mina immediately tried calling Izuku, only to receive no response. When she discovered that three students from U.A. were attacked, she immediately connected the dots and informed Inko. Which resulted in them agreeing to call Izuku when they had the chance.

And the rest is history.

Mina then looked to Izuku apologetically. ''Sorry, for getting you in trouble. I just got worried is all.'' She stated with an embarrassed expression.

Izuku looked at Mina with narrowed eyes, before smiling and held her hand reassuringly. ''I know,'' he stated sincerely. ''just don't give strike signals to mom.'' He stated with a small laugh before kissing her hand affectionately. While the other's chuckled at the small request with some girls cooing at the Izuku's actions.

With a small blush on her face, Mina nodded before giving a quick kiss on Izuku's cheek. ''Noted.'' She stated with a smile before perching her chin on Izuku's shoulder again.

Izuku smiled at her before looking to his classmates. ''I'm just glad Endeavor was there to bail us out.'' He stated sincerely, getting his classmates to voice their agreements.

As they did this, Izuku gave a sneaky glance towards Iida and Todoroki. The latter giving subtle nods while smiling at him.

After subtly returning the gesture, Izuku looked to Ochako with a grin. ''How was your week Ochako?'' he asked, making her look to him in excitement.

''It was very worthwhile!'' Ochako stated confidently before doing a few jabs in the air, while others looked to her in amusement.

''Ochako's awakened huh?,'' Tsuyu stated as she looked to Ochako curiously. ''All I did was catch some smugglers from a neighboring country at one point.'' She stated calmly with a shrug, while they looked to her in shock.

''_That's a pretty big deal.''_ They thought in unison as they sweatdropped. Wondering how she could tell her encounter like it was nothing.

After recomposing himself, Izuku turned to Mineta. ''What about you dude?'' he asked with a curious expression, while Mineta was surprised from the sudden attention.

''Things were fine,'' he started after a bit. ''but I did discover something.'' Mineta calmly claimed, making everyone look to him curiously.

Izuku was now intrigued. ''And what would that be?'' he asked, voicing out everyone's curiosity.

They were then taken back when Mineta's expression turned to one of dread. ''Women are all demons. They're just hiding their true personalities.'' He stated in fear as he started shaking a bit. While wearing an expression that looked like he'd been through absolute torment.

''_What did you see at Mt. Lady's place!?''_ Everyone thought in unison as they looked to the aura of dread emanating from the short teen. Said teen was mumbling things to himself.

Ignoring the short teen and the growing noise from Bakugou's chase. Izuku looked to Mina. ''You don't look so scary to me.'' He stated with a grin, while other's turned to him.

Mina gave off a dangerous grin as she brought her hand up. ''Are. you. **Sure?**'' she punctuated every word dangerously as she produced a small bit of acid from her hand.

While other's looked to her nervously, Izuku wasn't fazed and shrugged. ''Pretty sure.'' He stated with a smirk, while Mina looked glum from having no effect on Izuku.

''Meanie.'' She stated before crossing her arms with a pout, only to smile when Izuku wrapped an arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They then looked to each other before laughing together from the silly interaction. With everyone else joining in from the couple's antics.

In the meantime, Mineta's dreadful aura was quickly replaced with envy as he looked at the couple.

After a few laughs, Kaminari spoke up. ''Have you guy's seen the video?'' he stated, getting everyone to look at him curiously. Not noticing how Izuku's eyes glowed a bit from the question.

''What video?'' Mina asked with a curious expression as she let go of Izuku. The latter hoping that Kaminari wasn't talking about what he was thinking of.

Seeing their confusion, Kaminari was more than willing to fill them in. ''The video about Stai-*Bonk* YOW!'' his statement was interrupted when a small bone was thrown at his forehead. Meanwhile everyone else looked to Izuku in shock, the latter having his right palm stretched out with an unreadable expression.

Even Bakugou looked surprised as he turned and looked to Izuku while holding Kirishima and Sero by their collars. Said duo was also looking in surprise from their position.

While nursing his forehead, Kaminari glared at Izuku. ''What was that…for…'' his words and annoyed expression died down when he and everyone else saw the serious expression that Izuku had.

Before Mina or anyone else could ask what was wrong. Izuku jerked his head to the side confusing them.

Following the direction of his gesture, their eyes landed on Iida who was looking down with a thoughtful expression.

After connecting the dots, everyone and Kaminari especially winced from what Izuku was trying to point out. They all knew what happened to Iida's brother in Hosu city, so it's understandable to think that Iida would want to talk about anything BUT Stain.

As for the video in question, it was created by an anonymous user and uploaded on ViewTube. The video contained Stain's identity, details about his earlier life and his ideology on what it means to be a ''Hero''.

Needless to say, the video ended up being taken down for its controversial contents, only to be uploaded again after a few moments. Said video had a major impact in society, such as inflicting fear onto the citizens and encouraging hidden villains to purge more fakers from the society.

''Its fine.'' Iida suddenly said, snapping everyone out of their somber thoughts.

After giving an appreciative glance to Izuku, he turned to the class. ''It's all in the past,'' he started with a small smile. ''what matters now is that we all learn from this and continue on the path of being heroes!'' he stated determinedly, while everyone else was taken back from the sudden boost of energy.

After recovering from their shock, everyone nodded in unison. With the goal of becoming great heroes as well.

* * *

_FIELD GAMMA_

All Might and the class of 1A are currently gathered in front of Training Ground Gamma. Said training ground consisted of factories and industrial piping, creating a labyrinth of sorts. Their current test is to break up into five groups and race each other to locate All Might within the labyrinth via trackers connected to a distress signal. With All Might acting as a civilian in need of rescuing.

As Izuku, Ojiro, Iida, Sero and Mina were preparing for the test in their designated areas. The rest of the class were having their own discussions.

''Who do you guys think will win?'' Kaminari asked as he and everyone else looked to the screens where it viewed the participants, each doing their own form of preparation. Or in Izuku's case, admiring the scenery.

Momo then placed a hand on her chin. ''I believe Midoriya will win this one,'' she stated, getting everyone to turn to her in surprise. ''we've all seen how quick he is and how he can appear in places we least expect.'' She informed calmly, while others thought about it before nodding.

''That's true,'' Jirou agreed with a nod. ''to be honest I still don't know how he does it.'' She finished with a thoughtful expression, with all of them silently agreeing. Also debating whether it was speed or something else entirely.

Kaminari had different thoughts. ''No offense to Midoriya, but I think Sero will win,'' he stated getting their attention. ''a place like this could be perfect for a quirk like his,'' He offered getting them to look at him in surprise, which confused him. ''what?'' he stated, wondering why everyone was looking at him like he was an alien.

''Nothing,'' Jirou stated as she composed herself. ''just didn't expect you to say something smart.'' She declared with a small clap. Which made Kaminari look to her with an offended expression.

''Hey I can be smart.'' Kaminari defended, only to sulk even more when everyone looked to him with blank expressions. Much to Jiro's amusement.

After looking at the screen for a bit, Mineta spoke up. ''I think it'll be Ashido,'' he declared, getting their attention, ''she's got really good-'' his statement was interrupted when two hands landed on his shoulders. He didn't know why, but a familiar feeling during the Sports Festival started rising again.

Fear.

With a small gulp, he looked up and nearly screamed when he saw Kirishima and Bakugou looking at him with serious expressions. Almost taunting him to say anything inappropriate about Mina.

''Athleticism!'' he quickly said, hoping and praying that it would be enough to appease the two bodyguards. He could swear that he saw his life flashing before his eyes as he looked at their expressions.

Satisfied with the response, the duo released their hold on Mineta. And without looking at each other, gave each other a fist pump. Mineta in the meantime, sighed in relief.

While everyone else sweatdropped at the interaction, not even sure if it was necessary or not. Kaminari could only look at his brother in arms in pity, the latter muttering things to himself to calm down.

After composing herself, Momo cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. ''Who do you think would win Kirishima?'' she asked, while the person in question looked thoughtful about it.

Kirishima then looked to Momo with a smile. ''As much as I don't want to agree with _grapist_ over there.'' he started while throwing a thumb back at the short teen, who sulked from the nickname. ''I think Mina can win the race too,'' he stated while others listened intently. ''over the internship, she's been telling me how she trained her quirk to skate faster.'' He stated with a toothy grin, while the others just nodded to that.

Tsuyu then looked to Bakugou. ''How about you Bakugou?'' she asked, while the explosive teen gave a glare that didn't faze her.

Bakugou then sighed before looking to the screen with his arms crossed. ''Deku will be first!'' he stated bluntly, while looking like he was asked a dumb question. While everyone else sweatdropped at his somewhat biased response.

''My money's on Ojiro!'' Toru cheerfully stated while waving her gloves around, while everyone else minus Bakugou, looked to her in amusement.

Ochako then looked to the screen in thought. ''Things look a bit tough, but I think Iida will win.'' She declared while others silently agreed.

Before they could say anything else, All Might's voice was heard. **''Okay, here we go!''** he declared, getting everyone to look at the screen. **''START!''** he signaled as he pressed the button on the handheld beacon.

**[Undertale OST-''Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans''-Plays]**

The participants didn't have to be told twice as they sprang to life and made their way to maneuver through the labyrinth.

''Look at them go!'' Ochako exclaimed as she and everyone else looked to the screen in awe. Not expecting such instant reactions from their fellow peers.

Kaminari chuckled in amusement. ''I knew Sero had the advantage.'' He stated smugly as he watched the tape user swing in the air using his quirk. Easily avoiding any form of obstruction along the way.

Kirishima was quick to jump in. ''Don't count Mina out yet!'' he reminded as he watched said teen slide on the pipes with her quirk in great speeds. ''Horn buddy is still in it.'' He supported with a grin.

''Go Ojiro!'' Toru cheered as she watched said teen swing from one pipe to another in a careful but quick pace with his tail.

Feeling the hype, Ochako joined in. ''Go Iida!'' she cheered as the class rep sped through the ground in great speeds.

As everyone cheered for their personal victors, Todoroki felt the need to look at the screen again, thinking that he must be missing something. ''Odd.'' He stated with slightly squinted eyes, getting his classmates to look at him with curious expressions.

''What's wrong Todoroki?'' Momo asked, while everyone else listened in, wondering what could have gotten his attention.

Without looking away from the screen, Todoroki replied without missing a beat. ''I don't see Midoriya.'' He declared getting everyone to look at him in shock.

With that everyone looked to the screen and realized, Izuku was indeed nowhere to be seen as the cameras only focused on the participants that were maneuvering with their quirks.

''Where _is_ Deku?'' Ochako asked aloud as she and everyone else looked for any sign of their friend.

As this was happening, no one noticed the smirk that Bakugou had on his face. Knowing that there could only be one place where Deku would be.

* * *

_WITH ALL MIGHT_

From his location, the Symbol of Peace could only stare at his students in approval. They only had a week of internships and yet they've already shown massive improvement in their quirk techniques. As far as he was concerned, the next generation of heroes looked brighter by the day.

''**They've improved a great deal.''** All Might said to himself with pride evident in his voice as he continued to watch the approaching students. Happy to know that he took part in training promising students.

As he kept observing them, he began noticing something or rather _someone _missing among them. He was about to call it out when-

''Can't argue with you there.'' A voice from behind agreed.

**[Song Stops]**

Quickly turning around, he saw Izuku looking to his classmate in amazement. ''Didn't even take a month and they've already made good progress.'' He stated in awe, not noticing the shocked look from All Might.

''_**How did-''**_ All Might stopped his train of thought when he remembered Izuku explaining and even demonstrating his teleportation ability when they were just getting to know each other.

After realizing this, All Might looked to his successor with a proud smile. It became evident that Izuku improved himself during his time with his former teacher. Needless to say, he was more than happy to see that his successor's future looked just as bright as the other students.

Snapping out of his thoughts, All Might cleared his throat gaining Izuku's attention. '**'I believe your supposed to be doing something else Young Midoriya?''** he reminded with an expectant look, realizing that the students were halfway to their location.

Izuku looked at him with an eyebrow raised. ''_Water_ you talking about All Might?'' he asked with a grin, not realizing that he was too busy admiring his classmates.

All Might chuckled at his statement and merely gestured to his left, prompting Izuku to look were he was pointing. His amusement grew when he saw his successor's expression turned into an embarrassed one upon realizing his mistake.

''O-Oh.'' Izuku stammered with a slight blush before rapidly shaking his head and posed heroically to All Might. ''Don't worry citizen for I Am Here!'' he stated determinedly as he looked to his mentor who was trying not to look embarrassed from his successor's obvious imitation.

Though he would be lying if he said he didn't feel touched that he had a big impact in Izuku's life.

All Might then cleared his throat and held the beacon, remembering that he was supposed to be rescued in this test. **''My Hero.''** He stated proudly before pressing the button on the beacon, signaling the end of the test.

All the while Izuku looked to him in shock as a bit of tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Not expecting to hear his idol refer to him as _his_ hero.

Hearing this statement only increased his drive to become a greater successor.

''I won't let you down All Might.'' Izuku stated determinedly, before grouping up with the rest of the participants who were beyond surprised to see him arrive before they did.

''_**I know you won't my boy.''**_ All Might thought proudly as he watched Izuku being bombarded with questions, much to his amusement.

* * *

_REST OF CLASS 1A_

To say the class was speechless was an understatement.

They all expected to watch Izuku soar through the air via blaster or any form of movement on screen. What they didn't expect, was for him to be seen on screen as the victor while he stood next to All Might.

''I had a feeling he would win but…,''Momo started as she looked to the screen in surprise. ''I didn't think it would be _that_ fast.'' She finished in shock, while others nodded dumbly.

With wide eyes, Todoroki just kept his eyes on the screen. ''He must have already reached All Might when the match started.'' He hypothesized aloud with surprise in his voice, this in turn made everyone else even more shocked.

''H-How did he do that?'' Kaminari stuttered in disbelief, thinking that Izuku must have been stupid fast for him to appear next to All Might in a blink of an eye.

Bakugou clicked his tongue, getting everyone's attention. ''Because he's fucking Deku, that's how.'' He stated with a smirk, though internally surprised by Izuku's improvement.

Though he would be lying if he said that he wasn't miffed from having his time wasted with the number three hero Best Jeanist. While his rival improved during his internship.

Ochako had stars in her eyes. ''It's so cool!'' she stated while waving her arms around, while others agreed with her.

''An amazing feat indeed.'' Tokoyami agreed with a nod.

Kirishima laughed in amazement. ''That little guy never ceases to amaze me.'' He stated with a toothy grin while others just agreed.

As they discussed among themselves, no on noticed the fearful expression Mineta's face_. ''He's cool but pretty scary too!''_ he thought in conflict, not sure whether to feel safe around Izuku or not.

* * *

_WITH ALL MIGHT_

''**Thank you! And congrats.''** All Might congratulated Izuku as he handed him a sash that read 'Thanks for saving me.' While said teen took the award with a smile.

Izuku wore the sash and looked to All Might with a grin. ''Thank you All Might,'' he started before gesturing to his classmates, making them look at him curiously. ''but I think you should give credit to their improvements too.'' He stated humbly, while everyone smiled at him.

''_Never change __**Young Midoriya**__/Midoriya/Izuku''_ They thought in unison while looking at the humble teen. Seeing that his attitude didn't change, despite being separated from everyone in a week.

All Might then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. **''You Midoriya came first, but compared to the beginning of the year, you've all gotten a lot better at using your quirks.''** He commended while the students stood a bit taller from that statement.

''**Keep going like this and start preparing for your final exam!''** he added while looking to the students expectantly.

''Yes sir!'' they responded in unison with determination on their expressions.

All Might beamed from the response. **''Group one, you can leave the field,''** he announced as the said group started to leave. **''Next group get ready!''** he announced through the sound system.

As Izuku was about to catch up with his classmates, he was stopped when All Might placed a hand on his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see All Might looking at him in approval. **''You surprised me. You've clearly improved as well.''** He stated with a thumbs up, getting Izuku to look at him with a smile.

A serious expression then formed onto All Might's expression. **''Come find me after class is over.''** He requested, but Izuku noticed something in his tone that got his full attention.

''**The time has come when I must tell you about me and One For All.''** He added, while Izuku felt like his eyes would bug out of his skull.

Truthfully he's always been curious about the origin's of OFA. As far as he knew, it was a power entrusted from one generation to another, wielded with the same responsibility that came with it.

So for All Might to reveal more about OFA, Izuku was more than willing to learn more about it. ''Yes sir.'' He stated in determination, while All Might nodded with a serious expression.

* * *

While All Might facilitated the next group, Izuku caught up with his group.

''How did you get there before us Izuku?'' Mina asked as she and everyone else looked to the bone user for answers.

Izuku looked to her with a grin. ''I just used a shortcut is all.'' He stated simply with a shrug, while Mina pouted and everyone else deadpanned at him. It was painfully obvious that there was more to his 'shortcut' than he lead on. Though they theorized it was either speed or he simply found a way to ride a blaster through an alternate route.

Mina though wasn't satisfied and brought her hands together. ''Mind telling me about your shortcut?'' she asked while leaning onto Izuku's shoulder and looking at him with puppy eyes.

In the meantime, the other boys sweatdropped at Mina's attempt to get more info.

Izuku thought about it, before wrapping an arm around Mina, bringing her close. ''I'll think about it.'' He stated with a grin before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and looking ahead. Not noticing Mina's blush or the looks of outrage from the boys.

With a small blush, Mina looked over from her position with a grin. ''Sorry boys, but I have VIP tickets.'' She teased before sticking her tongue out and leaning onto Izuku's embrace with a giggle. Drawing out a chuckle from the latter.

Meanwhile, the other boys could only look glum from the obvious unfairness of the situation.

* * *

_BOYS LOCKER ROOM_

As the boys were changing back into their uniforms, they begun discussing things they needed to improve upon. Such as improvement on their mobility and etc.

In the meantime Izuku was wearing a thoughtful expression. Normally when All Might would call for him, he would at least be calm about it. But this time he was far more serious than Izuku has ever seen him.

''_He sounded so serious.''_ Izuku thought as he buttoned up his uniform. Remembering the expression and voice his mentor had when mentioning about the origins of OFA.

''I gotta say Midoriya,'' Kirishima suddenly called out, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts. ''didn't expect you to be so ripped.'' He complimented with a toothy grin as he gave a thumbs up while the others listened in.

Izuku blushed from the attention and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. ''I-It's nothing special.'' He stated with a small laugh, feeling self-conscious when people looked at his body.

''Nothing special?,'' Kaminari repeated with skepticism as he crossed his arms and leaned onto his locker. ''Dude, you've got a body of Greek God.'' He stated as he and Mineta looked to him in envy.

The other boys were quick to voice out their compliments much to Izuku's embarrassment.

Bakugou slammed his locker door getting everyone's attention. ''Can you cut that shit out!?,'' he roared as he scowled at them. ''this is the fucking reason Deku wears lose clothing.'' He claimed, now understanding the other meaning of Izuku's outfit choices.

The boys thought about that statement before a look of realization formed on their faces.

''Amazing!,'' Iida suddenly shouted as he raised his arms. ''your techniques in not drawing attention never ceases to amaze me!'' he complimented in his usual manner while others voiced their agreement.

Izuku chuckled at the taller teen's antics. ''Thanks guys.'' He stated with a grin, knowing that he would never be used to the attention he draws.

Before he could say anything, Mineta spoke up. ''Hey Midoriya!'' he called out getting everyone's attention.

''Yeah dude?'' Izuku asked with an eyebrow raised, wondering what could have gotten the short teen's attention. Though knowing him, it wasn't anything good.

Seeing everyone look to him, an unsettling expression formed onto Mineta's face. ''I discovered something amazing!'' he stated with excitement before peeling a poster on the wall, revealing a hole in it.

''Check out this Shawshank hole!'' He stated with heavy breathes as he gestured to the peeping hole. ''Probably courtesy of our senpais!'' he hypothesized with a perverted expression while most boys looked shock at the implication.

Before Bakugou could rip Mineta a new one, he noticed Izuku's eyes glowing a bit with a serious expression. He then decided to lean against his locker and enjoy the show.

In the meantime, Iida was quick to scold the pervy teen. ''Cease at once Mineta!'' he ordered as he chopped his arm at him. ''Peeping is a flagrant crime!'' he chastised with a stern expression with others silently agreeing as they continued to watch the exchange. Knowing that they would all be in hot water if they went with Mineta's antics.

To everyone's dismay, Mineta wasn't fazed by the scolding and looked more desperate. ''Hey man, my _little_ Mineta's already being a flagrant crime if you know what I me-'' his statement was interrupted when he suddenly found himself lifted off the ground in a green glow and lifted to the ceiling.

*Thud*

As everyone else looked to the pinned teen in shock, Bakugou was trying his damndest not to laugh out loud. Needless to say, he was thoroughly enjoying the show.

''Here's some friendly advice.'' the voice of Izuku came, prompting everyone to turn to him.

Looking to Midoriya, he had a glowing hand and an index finger pointing up. ''If you went through with what you were planning to do,'' he started as the glow in his eyes increased. ''you're gonna have a bad time.'' He calmly warned with a dangerous grin, which made the short teen quickly nod in response as sweat poured out of him.

The display broke the dam as Bakugou began laughing like a maniac. ''Get dunked on you shit head!'' he yelled before doubling down in laughter as he flipped off the short teen with both middle fingers. While the others joined in with laughs of their own.

After recovering from his shock, Iida cleared his throat. ''Though I would have preferred a less physical approach,'' he started getting everyone's attention. ''your actions are appreciated Midoriya.'' He stated with a grateful expression, while Izuku responded by giving him a grin.

While Sero was putting tape over the peeping hole, Kaminari gave off a nervous laugh. ''Man,'' he started, getting everyone's attention. ''I keep forgetting how scary you can be dude.'' He stated with a bit of sweat, while Izuku looked sheepish from the statement. Not really meaning to come off as a scary person.

''Chin up Bro,'' Kirishima stated as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. ''I think it's pretty manly how you stick up for women like that.'' He assured with a toothy grin while the others voiced their agreements.

Izuku looked to him with a grateful smile. ''Thanks dude.'' He stated as he offered a fist bump.

Kirishima smiled and gladly returned the gesture. ''Anytime bro.'' he stated sincerely while Bakugou rolled his eyes at the display.

Iida then looked to his watch. ''Everyone!,'' he called out getting everyone's attention. ''its almost time for All Might's final reminders!'' he announced in his usual manner which got some chuckles from the boys.

They were about to head out when-

''Uhh guys?'' came the voice of Mineta.

Stopping in their tracks, the boys looked to the ceiling where Mineta was looking at them with a concerned expression. It became apparent that Izuku still hadn't released him, how he forgot was beyond them.

''Oh right,'' Izuku stated with an embarrassed expression before gently bringing Mineta down from the ceiling. ''how was the weather up there by the way?'' he asked with a grin while Mineta glared at him as he dusted himself off.

''Why can't you let me get what I want man?'' he asked in exasperation while the other boys just facepalmed at the obvious question.

Izuku stared at him with an eyebrow raised. ''Because I respect women.'' He stated with a shrug and a grin while Mineta sulked. In the meantime the other students were looking to the exchange in amusement.

* * *

_GIRLS LOCKER ROOM_

Unbeknownst to the boys, the girl's heard Mineta's outburst from the very same hole that he was about to peep through and Jirou was more than ready to counter via earphone jack through the peephole.

But it turned out to be unnecessary when they heard Izuku come to their defense again.

''How cowardly!,'' Momo stated as she glared at the peephole. ''let's plug it up!'' she suggested before making a cork with her quirk to block the hole, while the girls sighed in relief. Knowing that no one would be peeping anytime soon.

After sighing to herself, Tsuyu spoke up. ''Thank goodness for Midoriya.'' She commended as the rest nodded in agreement.

''I know right!?'' Toru agreed with a giggle. ''It's like he's a vigilante against pervs or something.'' She stated getting them to laugh at the statement, knowing that it was basically true at this point.

After calming down, Jirou leaned against her locker with a slight scowl. ''Leave it to the perv to discover a way to make it harder to be a girl.'' She stated in annoyance while they agreed.

''Don't sweat it girl!,'' Mina reassured getting her attention. ''just let Izu keep the pervs in line.'' She offered with a grin, while they laughed from the comment.

Tsuyu placed a finger on her chin. ''Mina,'' she called out getting her attention. ''he really is one of a kind huh?'' she asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

Mina smiled from the question. ''He sure is.'' She stated sincerely before looking out the window with a dreamy expression. While everyone else cooed at the girl's lovestruck expression.

Momo looked to the scene with a fond smile before she looked at her watch. ''Alright that's enough fun for now,'' she announced, getting their attention. ''it's almost time for All Might's final reminders.'' She announced, getting everyone to check the time.

After confirming the time, they begun moving out of the locker room to join the rest of the class. While Mina made a mental note to give her boyfriend a special goodbye kiss before they go home.

* * *

_ALL MIGHT'S OFFICE_

Once class ended. Izuku immediately told his friends that he needed to go to his mentor's office. When asked why All Might wanted to speak with him, he responded with: ''He just wants to find out how things went with the pro he recommended me to intern with.'' He stated sincerely.

Thankfully they bought the excuse and said their goodbyes. But not before getting a loving kiss from Mina. When Izuku asked about the sudden energy, she responded by saying: ''For being a good boyfriend.'' She stated with a smile before catching up with the others. Upon reaching the group, Mina and Ochako begun giggling to themselves while Iida and Bakugou looked at them in confusion.

Izuku then snapped out of his confusion and made his way to All Might's Office.

"_Girl's are a mystery.''_ He thought with a small chuckle as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Upon opening the door, he was immediately greeted by a serious looking All Might as he sat on the couch.

''Have a seat.'' All Might offered with a serious tone.

With a small gulp, Izuku made his way to the seat across his mentor.

There was a tense silence in the air until All Might spoke up. ''First off, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when the Hero Killer attacked you.'' He stated apologetically.

Izuku gently waved a hand. ''It's fine All Might, you couldn't have known that the Hero Killer would attack.'' He assured gently, knowing that the incident was beyond All Might's control.

All Might gave him a sad smile before wearing a serious expression once again. ''I'm sure you know why you're here,'' he stated, while Izuku nodded in response. ''Do you remember what I said when I gave you my power?'' he asked, his tone unchanging.

''_**Eat This.''**_ Izuku replied with his best All Might impression.

All Might responded by quickly standing up and giving a light chop to Izuku's head. ''No, not that part.'' He corrected with an embarrassed expression, though inwardly impressed by his successor's impersonation skills.

While Izuku was nursing his head, All Might composed himself as he sat back down. ''As you know, One For All cannot be transferred to anyone unless the bearer wishes it.'' He stated seriously while Izuku nodded in agreement.

All Might's eyes suddenly hardened. ''What I'm about to tell you is the origins of OFA and what makes it so special. So I expect you to listen intently.'' He announced, while Izuku looked a bit surprised by his Mentor's tone.

Though this _is_ about the origin of OFA and how the power came to be the greatest responsibility to each wielder. So it's understandable why the air around his Mentor was more serious than he'd ever experience before.

Izuku then looked to his mentor with a serious expression. ''I will.'' He stated determinedly, while All Might nodded and went on to explain everything about OFA.

By then end of it, Izuku felt a bit overwhelmed by the amount of information. Not only did OFA originate from a great evil. The very same evil has lived for more than one hundred years.

**All For One.** From what Izuku learned from his mentor, he is the most feared and the most powerful among the villains. Not only did he have the power to take quirks, but he had the power to _give_ quirks as well. Even if it meant by force. This is in turn, created OFA.

At first his mentor believed that he finally put a stop to AFO once for all. But those thoughts shattered when Nomu's started appearing. Each Nomu was a normal person at some point, but when forcefully given too many quirks, they end up becoming the mindless beasts that have been encountered so far.

He then went on to explain that OFA was specifically created to defeat AFO.

Passed down from one user to another, each hoping that the power accumulated will one day be enough to put a stop to this monster.

And eventually, it would be Izuku's turn to face AFO and put a stop to him once and for all.

It was a heavy pill to swallow that's for sure, but Izuku was more than determined to become a great successor and put a stop to this monster.

* * *

_NEXT DAY 1A CLASSROOM_

''There's only one week left until the final exams.'' Eraserhead announced as he arranged his things. ''I'm sure you already know, but it won't just be a written exam. There's also a practical component. Make sure you train your mind and bodies at the same time. That's all.'' He finished before leaving the room, not caring about the nervous expressions that everyone had.

Upon leaving, some of the classmates complained on how they didn't end up studying due to all events that happened. Namely the Sports Festival and the internships, because of this, they ended up being distracted from focusing on anything written related.

''I didn't study at all!'' Mina stated with a laugh as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Izuku could only sigh a he gently rubbed the top of her head. Truthfully he wasn't mad at her, he just wished that she wasn't so distracted when it came to academic things.

Suddenly, an idea formed into his head. ''Why don't we study together?'' he offered, while Mina looked to him with wide eyes. Realizing that he placed third in the midterm.

''That's a great idea!,'' Mina agreed before giving Izuku a loving embrace, getting a chuckle out of the latter.

Izuku looked at Mina with a smile. ''We can study at the park during the weekend.'' He added, knowing that the peaceful environment will offer a great place to study with less distractions. Though he would be lying if he said that spending time with her wasn't in his mind.

Mina looked ecstatic as she separated from the hug. ''That's sounds great!,'' she stated with a bounce before counting with her fingers. ''We could have a picnic! Or maybe a trip to the arcade afterwards, or maybe…'' she stopped herself when she saw Izuku looking at her with a smirk. It was then she realized how she sounded more interested in spending more time with Izuku than actually studying.

Mina began laughing nervously to herself as she blushed profusely. ''Or we could just study.'' She offered with an embarrassed expression as she tried to calm her heart rate.

With a massive blush of his own, Izuku chuckled before giving Mina a hug. ''We could do those another time.'' He suggested with a grin before giving Mina a kiss on the forehead.

Mina's blush intensified before she buried her head in Izuku's chest. She couldn't help but giggle at how much they wanted to spend time together. She sometimes wondered how she got so lucky, though she knew for a fact that Izuku was thinking the same thing.

While the couple was surrounded by an aura of warmth, the rest of the of the class had their own study groups. Namely Momo at her own home, while Bakugou had a one-on-one study session with Kirishima.

* * *

_WEEKEND AT THE PARK_

As the couple made their way to their study spot. A few things ran through their minds, mostly what the final exam was about. It was revealed by Kendo from 1B that the final exam consisted of combat with robots. When asked where she got this information, she explained that friend of hers from the upper-class told her.

Mina was relieved that the main focus of the final was combat, but she still wanted to continue with the study session in case the written exam held more weight to it.

Plus she gets to spend time with Izuku so there's that.

''This should be good.'' Izuku stated as they found a comfortable spot under the shade of a tree.

Once they set the picnic mat down, they settled down and had their lunch, once finished they began studying. Things went smoothly for the most part, with Mina getting distracted by something every now and then, but otherwise fine.

After some time they decided to have a break to let both of their minds rest for a bit. They then leaned against each other's shoulders and simply enjoyed the scenery and occasionally point out something that caught their eyes.

''Man,'' Mina said as she got comfortable on Izuku's shoulder. ''why does math have to be so hard?'' she stated with a sigh, remembering the complex equations that made her wonder where she would even use it in her hero career.

Izuku could only shrug at that, even he didn't know why math had to be so difficult. After all, math is math and that was it.

Mina then changed her position and placed her head on Izuku's lap. There was a comfortable silence as the two just looked to each other with warm smiles.

''Thanks by the way.'' Mina suddenly said as she got herself more comfortable.

Izuku ran a hand through her curls, getting a joyful sigh out of her. ''For what?'' he asked with a smile, evidently comfortable with his current position.

''For helping me with this,'' she stated as he gestured to the pile of books. ''I know it isn't exactly easy to teach someone like me, so…I really appreciate your patience.'' She finished sincerely as she brought a hand to his cheek.

Izuku held the hand on his cheek with a warm smile. ''Anytime Mina.'' He replied before gently kissing her hand, getting giggles out of her as she brought her hand down.

Izuku then looked ahead to enjoy the scenery, he could see people playing with a Frisbee and hear birds singing. The sky was clear and a gentle breeze swept through the park.

All in all, it was a nice day.

A soft yawn caught Izuku's attention, looking down he couldn't help but smile when he saw Mina slipping into dream land. Noticing that he wasn't going anywhere, Izuku decided to get comfortable and join her as well.

They can study again when they wake up, both having plans to do this again.

* * *

_UA PRACTICAL EXAM AREA – CENTRAL PLAZA_

Before they knew it, the three days of written exams were now over. In its place came the day of the practical exam.

As the class gathered with their hero costumes, they were immediately surprised when Principal Nezu explained that the final exam will NOT be based on combat against machines like the previous years. But rather, it will be focused on combat against their very teachers.

The announcement alone put everyone on edge, it was bad enough that the results could effect their chances of going to the training camp. But now they had to face their teachers who have years of experience under their disposal. Which in turn, just made things more difficult.

Thankfully each teacher will be placed under a handicap via ultra-compressed weights that will be worn on the wrists and ankles of the pros. Courtesy of the support course, Izuku could only imagine Mei having a field day with that.

The rules of the match are simple, either one of students escape or the teacher ends up being captured.

Fight and Win or Run and Win.

As the class was being divided into pairs, Izuku was thinking of ways to counter each teacher. From what he can see, there were definitely some teachers that were easier to handle. For instance, as much as he didn't want to say it, Space Hero:13 mostly uses her quirk for rescue operations. Which in turn could give him and his partner an advantage since his quirk could catch her off-guard. This opening could serve to either capture the pro or allow the students to escape.

Then there was also his future partner as a factor, depending on the level of teamwork, the test could be dealt with a bit easier. These are pro's they are going against, so working together will be a key element in securing victory.

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when Principal Nezu spoke. ''And finally we'll have Midoriya and Bakugou as a team.'' he announced, getting surprised looks from the duo.

Bakugou then smirked at Izuku. ''Heh. Let's give em hell Deku!'' he stated with a vicious expression as he offered a fist bump. It became apparent to everyone that he was more than eager to go wild.

Izuku chuckled at his enthusiasm and returned the fist bump. ''Sure thing Kacchan,'' he stated with a grin while Bakugou gave a dangerous chuckle. ''just don't underestimate them.'' he warned gently while Bakugou scoffed.

''Please,'' Bakugou said with an eyeroll. ''what's the worst that could happen?'' he asked with a grunt, while Izuku sweatdropped and everyone else resisted the urge to facepalm from the worst possible question to ask.

In the meantime, Principal Nezu's expression turned wicked. ''I'm glad you asked,'' he stated with an unsettling laugh, while the students felt a chill run up their spines. ''for you see your opponent is'' **''HA! HA! HA! HA!''** his statement was interrupted by a _certain_ hero's laugh coming from the air.

On any given day, Izuku and Bakugou would be excited to hear the Symbol of Peace's laugh.

Now though? They suddenly felt a sense of dread upon hearing All Might's laugh.

*SLAM*

''**I…am your opponent!''** All Might stated as he stood up from his landing.

''All Might!?'' Izuku and Bakugou yelled in shock, while the rest of their students looked to them in worry. Suffice to say, they all knew what the Symbol of Peace was capable of, so to go against him felt impossible.

All Might's smile widened upon seeing the duo's intimidated expressions. **''Give it your best shot _heroes_.''** He challenged, while the duo tensed.

Snapping out of his shock, Izuku looked to Bakugou with a nervous expression, the latter looking at All Might with wide eyes. ''Got your answer buddy?'' he rhetorically asked with a nervous grin.

Bakugou didn't bother denying it as he sighed. ''Me and my fucking mouth.'' He stated in grimace, while Izuku gave off a nervous chuckle. Both looking to All Might with a bit of sweat, wondering how they could possibly beat _the_ Symbol of Peace.

All the while, All Might was guffawing at the duo's expressions.

But among this, one things for sure. The finals were going to be interesting for everyone.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** I plan on summarizing the other final exams in favor of reaching All Might's exam faster. With the exception of some having different dialogues or events.

**2.** I decided to add that OST because it felt fitting to the training scene. Since both the scene and OST are short and awesome.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	17. Chapter 17:1A vs Pros

_MONITOR ROOM_

While everyone else decided to think about their matches, Izuku and Bakugou entered the viewing room in the hopes of learning from their classmates and to possibly formulate a plan to take on All Might. They may not be able to hear anything, but they can an at least have a good view of everything.

Inside the room was none other than Recovery Girl who looked ready to treat any injuries.

''Well it looks like I'll have a lot of work today.'' Recovery Girl said with a sigh as she watched the monitor. While Izuku and Bakugou winced from the statement, thinking that they might end up in worse shape than their fellow classmates.

With a serious expression, Bakugou turned to Izuku. ''Do we even have a plan?'' he asked while Izuku placed a hand on his chin.

''I have a couple of ideas,'' he started as he turned to Bakugou with a serious expression, while the latter wore an interested expression. ''but I'm not sure if they'll work yet.'' He stated with a shrug making Bakugou sigh in frustration.

''Tch.'' Bakugou exclaimed before looking to the screen with a scowl. ''Well let's just see if we can get ideas from these extras.'' He stated with a feral grin, while Izuku chuckled and Recovery Girl sweatdropped from Bakugou's nickname for his classmates.

Before they could say anything else, the sound of the Monitoring Room doors opening caught their attention. Turning to the sound, they saw Ochako walking in.

''You guys are watching too?'' She asked as she approached the duo with a smile.

Izuku nodded to the question. ''Yeah, I mean we don't often see students and teachers fight against each other.'' He stated with a shrug, while Ochako nodded in understanding.

''Plus we're gonna fight fucking All Might, so we might as well see if we can come up with anything.'' Bakugou added with a growl, making Ochako sweatdrop.

Izuku chuckled from the Bakugou's response. ''That too.'' He added with a grin, while Ochako nodded in understanding. Knowing that the duo needed everything in their arsenal to take on _the_ Symbol of Peace.

''Well at least you guys are doing something,'' Ochako stated with an awkward chuckle, making the duo look at her in confusion. ''Aoyama's just making sure he looks great in front of a mirror.'' She stated with a sigh, remembering said teen immediately checking out his looks.

Izuku sweatdropped at her teammates actions while Bakugou groaned. Needless to say, they both had an idea what the gravity user is dealing with.

After composing himself, Izuku gestured to the screen. ''Well your in luck,'' he stated, getting their attention. ''we've got a good view of everyone's performance right here. So I'm sure you'll think of something before Mr. '_glitter hair' _can.'' He assured with a chuckle, while Bakugou smirked and Ochako giggled from the shot to her partner.

Bakugou 'happily' jumped in. ''He's right round face,'' he stated, making Izuku and Ochako deadpan at him for the nickname. ''just watch what you can, and you'll be more useful than your fucking _diarrhea laser_ for a partner.'' He stated with a shit eating grin while Izuku snorted into his hand as he tried not to laugh too loud.

''T-Thank guys.'' Ochako stated with a small chuckle while silently thanking that her partner wasn't here to hear these statements directed at him.

Recovery Girl suddenly spoke up. ''Team Sato and Kirishima are about to start the exam.'' She announced getting everyone to look at the screen in attention.

* * *

_CEMENTOS VS. RED RIOT & SUGARMAN _

_LOCATION:GROUND BETA_

As soon as the signal was given, both students started looking for their opponent. They didn't have to wait long as Cementos made himself known when he made a barrage of cement walls towards them.

Both students then initiated a frontal assault in an attempt to break through all the cement barriers in order to reach the pro. With mighty roars they destroyed wall after wall and from the looks of things, it would seem to be decent strategy.

Unfortunately this was further from the truth. For every cement wall they broke, another one immediately took its place. With each wave, Sato slowly succumbed to his quirk's drawback while Kirishima felt himself getting more and more exhausted.

In the meantime, Cementos didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat as he kept sending more and more waves of cement.

The match quickly ended when Cementos dealt the final blow to the exhausted students. Completely knocking them out in the process.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

As the team's defeat was announced throughout the facility while Recovery Girl went ahead to take care of the students.

Izuku and the rest could only look at the screen with serious expressions. As the match progressed, they became aware on how one sided the entire thing was. They then made a mental to not only think carefully about their moves, but to also consider their combat compatibility against the teacher's they'll fight.

''Goddamn shitty hair.'' Bakugou stated with anger while he pinched the bridge of his nose, while Izuku and Ochako turned to him. ''When I get my hands on him I'll be sure to _thoroughly_ kick his ass for losing.'' He stated with malice as he cracked his knuckles making Izuku sweatdrop and Ochako taking a step back in fear.

''_Please be careful Kirishima!''_ Izuku and Ochako thought, hoping that their fellow classmate can survive whatever Bakugou has in store for him.

After recomposing herself, Ochako spoke up. ''Still, I didn't think the match could be so one sided.'' She stated with a sad tone, while Izuku and Bakugou turned to her.

''Well there quirks were a bad match up against Cementos,'' Izuku stated getting her to think about it. ''and add the fact that apparently none of our teachers are holding back, you'll end up being beaten if you're not careful.'' He stated seriously, while Ochako and Bakugou nodded with serious expressions of their own.

''On a plus side,'' Izuku added getting their attention. ''I do have a plan against All Might now.'' He stated, getting shocked looks from the two.

''You do!?'' Ochako stated in surprise, wondering what kind of plan Izuku got from the match.

Bakugou was more than intrigued. ''Mind filling me in?'' he inquired, clearly eager to find out what Izuku had in store.

Unfortunately, Izuku couldn't waste this golden opportunity. ''Phrasing.'' He stated with a cheeky grin, making Ochako immediately cover her mouth to hold in her laughter while Bakugou gave Izuku a deadly glare. Though internally, he did admit to walking right into that one.

After a small laugh, Izuku cleared his throat. ''In all seriousness I do have a plan,'' he stated, getting the two to look at him in interest. ''but I still need to think about it, just to make sure it's something worth doing.'' He stated seriously, making them think about it before nodding in understanding.

''Team Asui and Tokoyami are about to start.'' The announcement machine suddenly spoke, getting them to look at the screen in attention.

**[Authors Note:** Some matches here are basically summarized versions of the events in cannon. If it appears to be lazy or missing in detail I'm sorry for that.**]**

* * *

_ECTOPLASM VS. FROPPY & TSUKUYOMI_

_LOCATION:FINAL EXAM LOCATION TWO_

As the signal was given, both students took their stance, bracing themselves for what is to come. Not a moment later they were surrounded by Ectoplasm's clones, courtesy of his quirk. Once completely surrounded, Ectoplasm rushed in for a swift victory.

As they closed in, Tokoyami immediately used his Dark Shadow to throw his partner to the platform above them. Before the clones could reach Tokoyami, Tsuyu used her tongue to pull him up to her level. Once sure the clones were below them, they navigated their way through the upper levels. Only to be cut off when Ectoplasm created more clones.

As Tokoyami used his quirk to fend off the clones, it became apparent that he seemed to have difficulty in dealing them in close range. Thankfully Tsuyu supported him by using her tongue to strike down other clones. Noticing that they are being overwhelmed by the number of clones, they used their quirks to head up to another level.

Upon reaching the exit gate, it was revealed that Ectoplasm's real body was there to keep them from getting out. Before the duo could clash with the pro, the latter used his quirk to create a giant version of his clone. The sight alone shocked students from both the Monitoring room and the exam grounds.

Before they could react, Ectoplasm commanded his giant clone to trap the stunned teens. The attack was successful and both teens were now trapped at the back of the giant. At this point, it looked like another victory for the pros.

To everyone's surprise, the Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to attack the pro while his partner was trapped. While Dark Shadow was fending of the pro, Tsuyu created a strategy that could defeat Ectoplasm. From the monitoring room they weren't able to hear anything, but from Tokoyami's expression, it was quite the plan.

Tokoyami then recalls Dark Shadow briefly and gives him something from Tsuyu. Dark Shadow then charges again with a mighty roar again with Ectoplasm looking calm. Once close enough Ectoplasm delivered a decisive kick and it looked like Dark Shadow was defeated.

However, Dark Shadow was able to handcuff Ectoplasm with a sneak attack. It is then revealed that Tsuyu swallowed the handcuffs prior to the start of the battle. With that, their victory was announced.

* * *

_POWER LOADER VS. INGENIUM & TAILMAN_

_LOCATION:EARTH GROUNDS_

The ground around the duo slowly collapsed as Power Loader kept digging beneath them. It was clear that Power Loader had the advantage due to the environment they were in. As they were about to make their move, they noticed that the area around them was almost completely filled with pitfalls. And with the pro hidden from their sights, the battle didn't look good for the two.

To counter this, Iida and Ojiro executed what Izuku would call ''The funniest, yet most creative fusion he's ever seen.'' With their formation in place, Iida activated his quirk and made his way to the exit. His speed was great enough to run over the pitfalls before they could collapse.

Their rhythm was short-lived when Power Loader prepared a massive trench for the duo to fall in. Thankfully, Iida countered by leaping over the trench and requested Ojiro to tie his tail on his leg while in the air. Keeping up the rhythm, Iida used **Recipro Extend** to launch Ojiro to the escape gate.

Power Loader immediately went for a grab at Ojiro, only for the latter to counter by using his quick reflexes to smack the pro's hand away and clear his path to the exit.

With Ojiro reaching the exit, the announcement for their victory was made.

* * *

_ERASERHEAD VS. SHOTO & CREATI_

_LOCATION:RESIDENTIAL AREA_

The exam started of smoothly at first, only for everything to become dicey when Eraserhead used his experience and surprise tactics to catch them off guard. From that point, it was observed that duo had some coordination problems. Which resulted in Todoroki being captured and temporarily out of commission.

Eraserhead then pursued Momo as she tried to make a break for the exit. Unfortunately she didn't get far as the pro easily caught up with her and used his capture tape to restrain her. The latter then used her quirk to create an object for her to slip through the restraints.

Seeing that the exit was heavily guarded, Momo went back to her partner in the hopes of freeing him and coming up with a new plan.

That seemed to do the trick as the two suddenly had the coordination of pros upon Todoroki's liberation. Momo then utilized Eraserhead's injuries during the USJ incident and proceeded to create flash bangs in an effort to temporarily stun their teacher. When his vision returned he saw what appeared to be Momo and Todoroki running at them with cloaks. Without having them in his sights, his quirk is ineffective.

Eraserhead then utilized to capture the two, only for them to be revealed as Mannequins. Before he could react, Momo launched capture tape similar to Eraserhead's via a catapult. He was about to make a move when Todoroki launched fire below him, which confused him, wondering why Todoroki didn't aim for him.

His question was answered when Momo's creation heated up and ended up tying him up in an instant. With Eraserhead successfully captured, the match ended with Momo and Todoroki declared the victors.

**[Authors Note: **I know this was a lazier summarization. But there was honestly so much that happened XD.**]**

* * *

_THIRTEEN VS. URAVITY & AOYAMA_

_LOCATION:UNSEPCIFIED __**[Authors Note: **__Even in the show it doesn't say.__**]**_

**[Undertale OST -''CORE''-Plays]**

Before the match began, Ochako turned to her teammate with a determined expression.''You ready for this?'' she asked with an expectant look.

''Oui'' Aoyama responded with a nod, making Ochako return the gesture in affirmation.

As the buzzer signaled for the test to begin, the duo went on their way to locate their opponent.

Sometime has past, and they still couldn't locate their opponent. They were just about to ask each other where Thirteen could be when something caught Aoyama's attention making him stop in his tracks. Which in turn, prompted Ochako to stop as well.

''What's wrong?'' Ochako asked as she tensed, wondering if he spotted Thirteen somewhere.

Aoyama merely pointed ahead of him. ''I see the exit.'' He stated with some relief in his voice. While Ochako followed the direction of his finger with a surprised expression.

After confirming that it was indeed the exit, Ochako began processing the situation. If they managed to escape then they'll end up passing the test, but at the same time this could be just a ploy to lure them into Thirteen's quirk. Noticing that thing's have been _too_ quiet up to this point.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Aoyama spoke up. ''So what do we do?'' he asked, noticing that she's been considering their options. Truthfully he also noticed how things seemed to be _too_ easy, but then again, why waste an opportunity to win when its given to you?

Deciding that its best to end it quickly, Ochako turned to her partner with a serious expression. ''Let's make a break for it.'' She ordered, getting a nod in return.

With that, they made a sprint for the entrance. Admittedly it felt like a hollow victory, but knowing that the pro's wouldn't hold anything back. They decided that it was best to play it safe than risk losing entirely.

But just as they were about to reach the exit, they were surprised when they found themselves being pulled back by a strong force.

With wide eyes they turned around to see Thirteen using her black hole quirk.

''_So it was a trap!''_ Ochako concluded in her head as she and Aoyama tried to hold their ground but to no avail. With the latter trying to use his naval laser, only for it to be immediately absorbed by the pro's quirk.

Noticing that they wouldn't be able to hang on for long, Ochako began looking for a possible way to keep themselves away from Thirteen.

Luckily she spotted a nearby railing, turning her head she noticed that Aoyama saw what she was looking at and nodded in confirmation. With this, they made a dash for the railing and was just able to grab a hold of it before they were pulled into the pro's quirk.

''We were so close!'' Ochako exclaimed with a grunt as they both held onto the railing with everything they've got.

Thirteen wasn't fazed by the remark and responded. ''Oh no, I won't let you get away!'' she declared as she stood her ground and simply waited for the duo to lose their grip.

Looking ahead, Ochako had a serious expression. _''This isn't good. We'll get caught!''_ she thought as she noticed her and Aoyama's grips were starting to give. _''Think! What would Deku do in a time like this…''_ she thought before her eyes widened as an idea formed in her head.

With a serious expression, she turned to her teammate. ''Aoyama!'' she called out getting him to turn to her. ''I'm going to let go!'' she declared getting a shocked look from Aoyama.

''What are you thinking!?'' Aoyama stated in panic as that was the last thing he expected to hear from her. He honestly saw no point in doing that move. Not only did it risk her capture, but it could also risk her getting disintegrated by Thirteen's quirk.

Ochako expected the response and gave a nervous grin. ''Just trust me!'' she stated before letting go of the railing while Aoyama could only scream her name as he looked to his teammate in disbelief.

In the meantime, Thirteen was surprised by the action and looked to the approaching teen in shock. Noticing that she was getting _too_ close, Thirteen deactivated her quirk to make sure that she didn't accidentally disintegrate the student.

Unfortunately for pro, she fell right into Ochako's trap.

While utilizing the momentum to her advantage, Ochako quickly adjusted herself in the air and managed to pin Thirteen to the ground using her training from Gunhead's internship.

Snapping out of her shock, Thirteen attempted to grab the teen pinning her. But was countered when Aoyama snapped out his shock and used his naval laser to reach them and grab Thirteen's other arm.

With both the pro's arms pinned, Ochako used the opportunity to bring out the handcuffs and successfully captured the pro. With this, the announcement of the duo's victory was broadcasted.

''_Clever girl.''_ Thirteen thought with amusement as she watched the duo congratulate each other for a job well done.

**[Song Ends]**

* * *

_MONITOR__ ROOM_

As the duo's victory was announced and Thirteen is seen talking to said duo on the screen. Izuku and his friends were currently having their own discussions.

''That was good judgment on her,'' Izuku stated getting Bakugou and Tsuyu's attention. The latter decided to watch how others were doing since she didn't have a test anymore. ''using your opponent's power was a risky move but it worked out in the end.'' he finished sincerely while the two nodded in agreement.

Surprisingly Bakugou chimed in. ''Gotta admit, even 'Sparkles for brains' was decent enough to work well with Round Face's strategy.'' He stated with an impressed expression while Izuku chuckled and Tsuyu deadpanned at him. They honestly wonder where Bakugou gets his ''creativity'' for his nicknames.

''Bakugou,'' Tsuyu called out, getting their attention. ''your very rude you know that?'' she asked bluntly while Izuku snickered from straightforward question. In the meantime, Bakugou glared at the two.

Bakugou was about to retort when Monitoring Room doors opened, revealing it to be Iida and Momo.

''Uraraka passed huh? I don't expect any less.'' Iida stated with a smile as he and Momo approached the group.

''Yep and congrats to both of you by the way.'' Izuku stated with sincerity while Tsuyu and Bakugou nodded in agreement.

''Thanks Midoriya.'' Iida stated as he and Momo looked to them with smiles.

With that, everyone turned to screen eagerly awaiting the next match. ''I wonder which team will be next?'' Tsuyu asked aloud with a finger on her chin.

Momo happily chimed in. ''The next match is Team Ashido and Kaminari,'' he stated, getting Izuku to look at her in surprise, not expecting Mina's match to be on so soon. ''they'll be up against Principal Nezu.'' She finished as everyone looked to the screen in wonder.

''The principal,'' Iida stated as he placed a hand on his chin. ''I wonder how he'll fight…'' he asked while all of them wondered the same thing. As far as they knew, his quirk wasn't as straightforward as the quirks of their other teachers.

Izuku thought about it before shrugging. ''Well I'm sure we'll find out when the test starts.'' He stated getting everyone to nod in agreement. Though a part of him was worried for Mina, knowing full well that the teachers matched her and Kaminari with Principal Nezu on the count of their disadvantages.

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Iida looking at him with a reassuring smile. ''Calm yourself Midoriya.'' he stated gently, while Izuku just noticed how his eyes glowed a bit from how tense he was.

''The best thing we can do is watch the match carefully and hope for the best.'' Iida added with same tone, while Izuku looked to everyone else who are wearing reassuring expressions of their own.

Izuku took a deep breathe before breathing out in order to calm himself, which resulted in his eyes going back to normal. ''Thanks guys.'' He stated sincerely with a smile. While Iida nodded and released his shoulder, while everyone else was glad that he looked more relaxed.

Before they could say anything else, the screen came to life showing the test about to start. They then turned to the screen in attention in the hopes of learning something and their classmates passing the test.

In the meantime, Izuku didn't know why. But there was a part of him that couldn't stop worrying about the match. He knows that he should have more faith in Mina, but there was that part of him that couldn't help but worry.

Shaking off the feeling, he looked to the screen with a serious expression. Worrying won't do anything, the best thing he can do is look to the screen and hope for their success.

* * *

_PRINCIPAL NEZU VS. PINKY & CHARGEBOLT_

_LOCATION:FIELD GAMMA_

As the signal was given, Kaminari and Mina started jogging through Field Gamma in the hopes of finding their opponents as soon as possible. After a few seconds of searching, they were interrupted when the structures around them started falling apart suddenly. This of course forced the duo to start running in the other direction to avoid the debris.

The sight alone made everyone in the monitoring room tense and confused at the same time. The buildings looked perfectly fine, so why would it suddenly start falling apart?

There questions were answered when the cameras revealed that Principal Nezu is sitting on a crane while sipping his tea. Said principal was seen pulling levers and started destroying another building, this ii turn caused another chain reaction that caused more structures around the still retreating students to crumble.

It became increasingly apparent that Principal Nezu possessed superior intellect. Which in turn allowed him to predict Mina and Kaminari's moves as he destroyed more structures and started cutting them off from the exit.

From the Monitor room, as everyone else was watching the screen in worry and fear from the principal's abilities. Izuku could feel his heart drop when he noticed that there were less and less ways to actually _reach_ the exit. He truly wanted to believe in their victory, but he knew time was being wasted as they can only run from the principal's assault.

In the meantime, it appeared the duo had a moment to breathe as the buildings stopped collapsing. Not wasting the chance, Mina melted a wall of a nearby building and lead Kaminari inside. Once inside they can be seen talking to each other as they moved, possibly a way to find the Nezu or the exit.

Unfortunately they didn't have long as the building they were in started collapsing. Noticing this they immediately made their way to the exit, once outside the building they were once in completely turned into rubble.

They started running again, only to find a dead end comprised of rubble. Running into another direction they were met with the same result. Upon looking around, they realized that there was no visible way to escape.

Principal Nezu's strategy, was simply too perfect against them.

Before they could react, the announcement of their time running out was broadcasted. Which unfortunately meant that they didn't pass the exam.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

''Oh no…'' Momo stated with a hand on her mouth as she and everyone else looked to the screen where Mina and Kaminari can be seen with frustrated expressions. Wordlessly they all turned to look at Izuku and immediately felt their heart ache when they saw him looking down with a saddened expression. Even Bakugou's normally hardened expression softened a bit upon seeing his friend's expression.

In the meantime, Izuku could only look at the ground in sadness. Not wanting to look at Mina's saddened expression any longer than he did. At this point, he could only imagine the amount of emotions that his girlfriend is currently going through. And that alone caused him more heartache.

Except for Izuku, everyone turned to the Monitor doors, to see Ochako walking in with a saddened expression. Needless to say, she heard the announcement of Mina not passing the exam.

Upon landing her eyes on Izuku, she immediately went to him and gave him a comforting hug. ''It's gonna be ok Deku.'' She stated in a soft tone as she rubbed his back. While Izuku didn't say anything as he returned the hug.

As Iida and everyone else looked to them in pity, they were surprised when Bakugou started making their way towards them. Iida was about to stop him when Momo stopped him, noticing that something was different with Bakugou's expression.

''Hey.'' He called out, almost immediately Izuku noticed something in his tone that peaked his interest.

Separating from the embrace, Izuku and Ochako turned to see Bakugou wearing an unreadable expression. But for Izuku, it looked like he was thinking about the right words to say.

While everyone else looked to the duo with a bated breath, wondering what the explosion quirk user could say in this situation.

Bakugou then sighed before stepping in front of Izuku. ''Look, I'm not so good with this shit so I'll just get straight to the point.'' He stated, getting confused looks from everyone else while Izuku listened intently, knowing that his friend would speak the truth.

Not waiting for a response, Bakugou spoke again. ''Think about your girlfriend later and focus on the test.'' He suggested bluntly with a serious expression. While everyone else looked to him in shock, sure they understood what he meant, but they didn't expect such a blunt statement from him.

Izuku in the meantime didn't show any signs of being bothered by the statement, in fact he looked like he was listening. This in turn made everyone else relax a bit, seeing that Izuku looked calm.

Bakugou then placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. ''Let's just get this shit done, then you can support your girl, all right?'' he suggested with a serious yet expectant look. Not even caring that everyone looked shock from his gesture, knowing that he never showed a caring gesture like this before.

Izuku closed his eyes and took a couple of breathes. He then opened his eyes and looked to Bakugou with a small smile. ''Your right, thanks bud.'' He responded sincerely with a nod. Knowing that Mina would want him to keep his focus on the test as well.

Meanwhile everyone else looked to him with a smile, happy to see him look better than he did earlier.

Bakugou nodded with an approving expression before removing his hand from Izuku's shoulder. He then narrowed his eyes at everyone else who was looking at him with stunned expressions.

''The hell you extras looking at?'' he asked with a growl, while everyone else snapped out of their shock.

Ochako then composed herself. ''Well,'' she started, getting everyone's expression. ''we've never really seen you act that way before, so we ended up getting surprised.'' She stated nervously, remembering all his interactions with everyone else, including Izuku. While everyone else except Izuku nodded.

Bakugou rolled his eyes before scowling at her. ''Don't get used to it,'' he stated as he crossed his arms. ''I only did that so Deku wouldn't fuck up our test.'' He stated with a huff. Which made everyone deadpan at him while Izuku chuckled at his response, happy to see his friend back to his usual self.

''Bakugou,'' Tsuyu called out getting everyone's attention. ''you're quite the Tsundere aren't you?'' she teased bluntly while Bakugou responded by flipping her off with a glare. With both gestures not even fazing her.

The interaction got a good laugh from Izuku and everyone else. While Bakugou just looked away with a scowl, but Izuku could see a small smirk form on his face a few seconds later. This in turn made Izuku grin in amusement, happy to know that his friend can lighten up once in a while.

Before they could say anything else, the announcement for Jirou and Koda's test was broadcasted. With that they turned to the screen and watched in anticipation.

* * *

_PRESENT MIC VS. EARPHONE JACK & ANIMA_

_LOCATION:FOREST EXAM GROUNDS_

Almost immediately, Present Mic sent a massive soundwave across the forest, forcing Jirou and Koda to cover their ears. Just by watching from the monitoring room, Izuku and everyone else could only wince from the pain that wave would bring to their ears.

And from what Izuku and everyone else could see, Koda can't call for animals to help since they'll end up being driven off by Present Mic's intense vocals. Things only became more complicated when they saw Present Mic simply waiting for them at the exit. Meaning, they would be forced to go through the forest and through Present Mic's powerful sound waves.

Case in point, Jirou and Koda can be seen going through the forest, only for them take cover behind the rock and shield their ears against the pro's attack. Momo quickly pointed out that they are at the risk of going deaf if they stay in their current positions.

Curiously, Koda looked like he screamed in fear when Jirou held out a glove towards him for some reason. As Present Mic continued his painful barrage, there questions where answered when Jirou used her quirk to reveal what looked to be a nest of bugs and insects. It was then they realized that Koda was _very_ afraid of bugs.

Jirou decided to go on the offensive and used her sound quirk to try and cancel out Present Mic's soundwave with her own. The strategy worked, but unfortunately Present Mic seemed to have intensified his barrage. This in turn made Jirou and Koda cover their ears with pained expressions.

As things looked bleak, Koda suddenly sprang to life and crouched down to speak to the bugs. This in turn surprised everyone for a couple of reasons. For one, his sudden burst of determination was surprising. Secondly, they never knew he talked in the first place. Izuku and everyone else assumed he controlled animals with his mind and mainly spoke through sign languages.

As Koda shakily gave out his command, Izuku and everyone else in the monitoring room could only wonder what bugs can do in the situation.

Fortunately or rather Unfortunately. There questions were answered in the most horrifying way possible when they got a good view of the army of bugs and insects sprouting from the ground beneath Present Mic's feet. The latter reacting by screaming in horror as the bugs climbed on him before eventually passing out from fear.

While everyone in the monitoring room looked to the scene in horror, Koda in the meantime carried Jirou bridal style to the exit. Passing by the unconscious pro who was foaming from his mouth.

And thus, their victory was announced.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

''Sheesh, Present Mic's eyes must have really _bugged_ out of his skull huh?'' Izuku stated with a nervous chuckle and a semi pale expression. Only for no one to respond when everyone, except for Tsuyu. Looked a bit greener than usual.

''What the ever living FUCK!'' Bakugou exclaimed with a disgusted expression. He may be a tough motherfucker, but even _he_ needed to draw the line somewhere. _Especially_ when he saw large centipedes crawling up the pro's leg. Just remembering the image sent shivers down his spine.

Momo and Ochako could only nod with both hands on their mouths as they looked to the screen. The latter looking ready to throw up at any minute, and not because of her quirk this time.

Iida looked away from the screen with a shiver. ''That's hard even for a pro…'' he stated while trying to maintain his composure.

Recovery Girl then spoke up. ''How pathetic, to be taken down by some bugs!'' she stated with clear disappointment. While everyone else silently protested how even the bravest of pros needed to draw the line somewhere.

''Man,'' Izuku stated with a nervous grin. ''didn't think Koda could be so harsh.'' He stated with an awkward chuckle, while everyone else nodded in agreement. Hoping that they would NEVER be in the receiving end of that attack.

''But you gotta admit though,'' Izuku added with a grin, getting everyone's attention. ''Present Mic really gave them an _earful_ huh?'' he stated with a chuckle. Getting them to laugh at that while Bakugou just audibly groaned at the pun.

The screen then came to life, showing Toru and Shoji's match. Prompting everyone to look at the screen in anticipation.

* * *

_SNIPE VS. INVISIBLE GIRL & TENTACOLE_

_LOCATION:UNSPECIFIED_

In a large corridor filled with stone pillars, Shoji and Toru are hiding from a barrage of bullets. From what they can see, it looked like they couldn't move on the count of Snipe's suppressing fire.

Suddenly, Snipe throws a smoke bomb and fills the area around them with a thick layer of smoke. When Bakugou pointed out how useless that move was since Toru was already invisible, Izuku countered by pointing out that the smoke will dissipate if Toru chooses to move through it. This in turn would allow Snipe to easily track her.

In the testing area, Snipe started approaching the pillar where Shoji was hiding in and started destroying it little by little with his bullets.

Noticing that his cover wouldn't last, Shoji took the risk and made way to another pillar for him to hide in.

From the Monitor room, they were about to comment on how Snipe seemed to have an infinite amount of bullets when they suddenly noticed that Toru's gloves and boots were on the ground. They then realized that Toru used the distraction in order to sneak away. And from the looks of the expression Shoji had, he also took notice of this.

Shoji then surprised everyone by running into the open, only to be stopped when Snipe shot in front of his feet. While Iida was commenting on how reckless that move was, Momo quickly pointed out that it was a way to make Snipe only focus on him. Which would make him ignore the fact that Toru was nowhere to be seen.

Her point was proven when they saw a pair of floating handcuffs suddenly appearing and locking itself onto the pro's wrist. With that, announcement of their victory followed.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

''As expected, Hagakure is a cut above when it comes to covert activities!'' Momo praised sincerely while others nodded in agreement.

Izuku happily chimed in. ''Shoji did great with drawing Snipes attention away.'' He stated with a smile while others voiced their agreements.

As the test for Mineta and Sero began, Ochako suddenly remembered something. ''Hey Deku,'' she called out, getting his attention. ''aren't you and Bakugou up next?'' she asked while everyone else turned to the duo.

Izuku nodded to her with a smile. ''Yeah, but I'll keep watching everyone's fight until the last minute. Not only do I get to learn how they use their quirks, but I get too see how amazing everyone is.'' He stated sincerely taking everyone back from the statement. They knew Izuku saw them as important individuals in his life, but they didn't think it was this high.

''Even if they couldn't pass…,'' Izuku added with a sad smile as he looked away. Not noticing the looks of pity from them. ''They're all excellent U.A. students who never give up!'' he finished determinedly as he looked to them with a smile.

''_He's so pure!''_ They thought as they felt themselves being blinded by his smile. Silently wondering what they did to deserve such an angel of a classmate. While Bakugou rolled his eyes but had a small smirk.

The mood was interrupted when Recovery Girl spoke up. ''Well...'' she started, getting everyone to look at her. ''There's one who's to totally given up.'' She finished as she pointed to the screen with a sigh.

With confused expressions, everyone looked to the screen only to immediately deadpan when they saw Mineta running away from Midnight with tears in his eyes. While Bakugou groaned, fully expecting this type of shit from the small teen.

Snapping out of their expressions, they focused on watching the match.

* * *

_MIDNIGHT VS. CELLOPHANE & GRAPE JUICE_

_LOCATION:ROCKY TERRAIN _

At the start of the battle, Mineta and Sero searched the rocky terrain for their opponent. Midnight then surprises them and Sero reacts by pulling Mineta away with his tape. Midnight immediately uses the opportunity and gets behind Sero and takes off his mask before putting him to sleep with her quirk. Sero then falls onto Midnight's boobs and then onto her lap. While Mineta cries blood in jealousy as he runs away from them both.

While everyone in the monitoring room was deadpanning at the screen with Bakugou looking visibly annoyed, Mineta then ran behind a rock with a very sadistic Midnight on his tail with a whip ready to inflict punishment. Before she could arrive at his location, he revealed himself wearing Sero's tape over his mouth and nose in an effort to resist Midnight's quirk.

Midnight was about to attack when Mineta threw his quirk at her and sticks her whip to the ground. He continues throwing the balls at Midnight and traps her in place using his special move **Grape Rush**. With Midnight trapped, Mineta proceeded to carry Sero through the escape gate resulting in them passing the exam.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

Bakugou could only pinch the bridge of his nose. ''What the fuck did I just watch?'' he asked with a sigh, not even sure if this was a learning experience or not.

With a small chuckle, Izuku gently nudged the explosive teen. ''Oh come on man,'' he stated getting his attention. ''sure it was a rough start, but at least he got it done.'' He stated sincerely, while others nodded. Thought internally they weren't even sure what to think of the match.

Recovery Girl then turned to them. ''Midoriya,'' she called out getting their attention. ''its time for your and Bakugou's test.'' She announced, getting serious nods from the duo.

''You can do it guys!'' Ochako she cheered with others voicing out their own thoughts.

The duo nodded to them before leaving.

As they were making their way to the testing area. Bakugou turned to Izuku, gaining the latter's attention. ''So you finally got any plans?'' he asked with an expectant look.

Iuzku nodded with a grin. ''Sure do, I'll tell you along the way.'' He declared getting a nod from Bakugou.

* * *

_OUTSIDE THE EXAM AREA_

As they reached the entrance to their exam area. Bakugou looked to Izuku with a skeptical expression. ''That's the best you got Deku?'' he stated with a curious expression, not expecting his plans to be laid out this way.

Izuku shrugged. ''It's either this or no plan at all.'' He stated, making Bakugou think about it, before eventually nodding in agreement.

''All right,'' Bakugou said with a sigh as he looked to the entrance with a scowl. ''but if we lose this, I'll kick your ass later.'' he warned as he cracked his neck.

Iuzku chuckled from the warning as he stretched a bit. ''Sure, why not.'' He stated with a grin, while Bakugou grunted with a smirk.

There attention was directed to the entrance as it started opening. Once completely opened, they entered with determined expressions.

* * *

_ALL MIGHT VS. SANS & GROUND ZERO_

_LOCATION:SIMULATED CITY _

As the signal was given, they both marched down the street before stopping and looking to each other. ''Ready?'' Izuku asked with a determined expression as his eyes glowed, while Bakugou nodded with a serious expression.

After returning the gesture, Izuku created a medium sized Gaster blaster above them and aimed it upwards.

***ZWOOOOSSSHH***

The beam of green energy traveled upwards, breaching the nearest cloud as it pierced through the heavens. To an outsider's point of view, it looked like some sort of beacon.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

Suffice to say, everyone in the monitoring room was confused by this sudden move. Not only did it accomplish nothing but hit a cloud, but it looked like a good way to grab All Might's attention.

Unless…

''Their trying to lure in All Might.'' Momo hypothesized with wide eyes, while everyone else was shocked from the revelation.

''Why would they do that?,'' Ochako asked with a confused expression. ''don't they realize the risk their taking?'' she stated as she and everyone else looked to the screen in worry. They all knew Izuku could come up with interesting plans, but this seemed too risky, _even _for him.

As the others can look to the screen in anticipation, Recovery Girl looked genuinely confused. From her experience it looked like the duo were setting up a trap for All Might. She can see them finding a way to trap All Might, but to actually _keep_ him in place was another story altogether.

Snapping out of her thoughts she focused on the screen, more than intrigued with what kind of strategy the duo came up with.

* * *

_WITH ALL MIGHT_

To say All Might was genuinely confused was an understatement. He expected the duo to at _least_ find him first or even fight him from a safe distance.

Heck, even finding them trying to make their way to the exit was something else he expected. He knew how both of students were aware of how strong he is, so it wasn't far fetched to think that they would try to avoid fighting him altogether.

What he definitely didn't expect, was for his successor to fire his quirk to the heavens and basically tell him where he and his partner are.

''_**What are you planning Young Midoriya?''**_ he thought with confusion as he looked to the energy beam before it eventually disappeared.

Truly he didn't now why Izuku would do that, he was sure that his successor knew how strong he still was despite slowly losing OFA. And his overall experience would also be another factor to his strength.

But knowing his successor, he must have formed a plan to face these odds against him. Because why else would he do something seemingly reckless as to face him head on?

With this in mind, he wasn't going to take a chance and rush in blindly as he reared his fist back. **''Texas…''** he started as he charged a great amount of power into his fist.

''**SMASH!''** he roared as he sent punch forward to where the energy beam was last spotted. The wind pressure that followed after the punch was so strong that it managed to destroy the entire main road with the shockwaves, damaging nearby buildings as it traveled.

Looking ahead he could see the damage that his punch left, while silently thanking that no civilians were in the way. He waited for the dust to settle before heading to the students.

* * *

Upon arriving, he was confused to find that not only were there no signs of the two. But it would appear that the blaster fired earlier was nowhere to be seen as well.

Looking around he wasn't surprised to see that the surrounding area was destroyed, but he at least excepted to find the two dazed from his intimidating display of power.

He knew his successor wouldn't use his teleportation ability to gain an easy victory, and the idea of them using Izuku's blasters to simply fly away was out the window when he saw that there was no sign of them in the sky either.

Deciding that looking for them would be a waste of time, All Might took a big breathe. **''Come out you cowards!,''** he called out in a dangerous tone. **''unless you worthless heroes grow a pair, then I'll just destroy this city and everyone in it!''** he threatened as he scanned his surroundings, to his surprise there was still no sign of them.

He was about to jump on a nearby building when a voice caught his attention. ''Hey All Might!'' the voice of Bakugou called out to him from behind.

Quickly turning to the voice, he saw Bakugou standing at a mouth of an alley with a serious expression. ''Who are you calling a coward!?'' he stated with a scowl.

While keeping an eye out for his successor, All Might turned to Bakugou with a dangerous expression. **''I'm calling all you heroes cowards,''** he directed with a dangerous tone that made Bakugou sweat a bit. **''here I am destroying the city and none of you are brave enough to face me!''** he stated as he gestured to his surroundings.

Bakugou looked around before looking to All Might with narrowed eyes. ''If you want a fight so badly…,'' he stated as a vicious grin formed on his face. ''then come and get some old man!'' he taunted before blasting off into the alley, not seeing All Might's stunned expression.

''_**O-Old Man…?''**_ All Might echoed in his head as he wore an expression as if he were dealt a critical blow. Thanks to years of keeping a tough façade, he was able to resist the urge to take a step back from such a statement.

Apart from the details of OFA, there were so many things that All Might would rather kept secret or at least known by a select few of individuals. One such secret would be his age, sure he knew he was going to get old eventually. But that didn't mean that he would be immune to taunts about his age.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

Recovery Girl could only laugh to herself as she watched All Might genuinely look stunned from the remark. Personally she outgrew being bothered by her age years ago, so to see someone make a big fuss about it was always something that entertained her.

Meanwhile everyone looked to her in confusion, wondering what could be so funny about the current situation. It honestly made them wish that they could hear what was going on down there.

* * *

_WITH ALL MIGHT_

Snapping out of his shock, a serious expression formed onto his face. He wasn't one to overreact over small things, but even he had a few sore spots.

''_**I'll show you who's an old man.''**_ All Might thought with a hardened expression as he sped his way to the alley where Bakugou ran into.

Arriving at the mouth of the alley, he was surprised when Bakugou was nowhere to be seen. A part of him expected to at least see him since he was one of the more violent students. Though he wouldn't blame him after calling the Symbol of Peace ''old.''

With a bit of caution, he slowly made his way into the alley until he reached the halfway point with nothing happening until...

Bones sprouted from one of the walls and connected to the adjacent one. Looking behind him, he saw the same situation. Looking up he was met with the same sight and from what he could tell, the whole alley was connected via bones. It became apparent that he was inside of a bone cage.

Snapping out of his surprise he looked to the nearest bone and proceeded to deliver a powerful punch. The bone was destroyed with a bit of a delay and other bones nearby cracked a bit from the amount of force. His success was temporary when another bone quickly sprouted and replaced the one that he broke and from what he saw, he noticed green sparks coming from the bone as it traveled and connected to the other wall.

It became apparent that his successor was utilizing OFA to not only increase the density, hence why most of the bones are still intact. But he was also using it to increase its speed, allowing it to connect to the other wall with almost no delay.

An interesting use of Izuku's quirk, but he wondered why would he be doing this? Surely, they are aware that such a strategy was temporary. They couldn't use the opportunity to escape, no, he knows for a fact that his successor would be taking this seriously. And no doubt that Bakugou would see the experience as a waste of time if they simply escaped without fighting him.

A waste of time indeed.

With that thought, a sudden realization hit All Might as he looked to the bones with a wide grin. _**''Very clever my boy.''**_ He thought with pride as he proceeded to break more bones with powerful punches, smirking when more bones took their place with almost no delay.

He knew his successor can be pretty cunning, but this just took this to a whole new level.

Winding up his fists, All Might proceeded to double his efforts in freeing himself from the makeshift cage. In doing so, his attacks generated strong winds that made the surrounding area shake a bit. This of course was part of his plan as he noticed the buildings were also showing signs of damage from his unending attempts to break through.

* * *

_NEARBY ROOFTOP_

Bakugou was on one knee as he looked to the buildings ahead with a glare, he then looked to Izuku with a serious expression. The latter standing with his hands stretched out with eyes shining as green sparks emanated from his body.

''You know he'll eventually break out of, there right?'' Bakugou stated with a serious expression as he could feel the rumble of All Might's efforts.

With a grunt, Izuku looked to Bakugou with a grin. ''I know,'' he confirmed while Bakugou listened intently. ''I just took a note from Cementos and figured to at least _try_ in wearing All Might down.'' He stated sincerely as a bit of sweat started pouring from head.

Yes, it was a way to try and wear down his mentor, but what Bakugou didn't know was that Izuku was taking advantage of his mentor's time limit. Which is why he was very thankful when Bakugou pitched in and even managed to add some time to his plan.

As cruel as it sounded, they needed to utilize everything they had if they wanted to get through this test. Fighting All Might head on at his strongest would obviously be a good way to be quickly overpowered by his overall strength and experience.

From what he's observed, All Might's power and speed gradually decrease as his timer ran out. With the right conditions, this in turn will allow the duo too at _least_ have some sort of equal footing against the Symbol of Peace.

And judging by the amount of force that he and Bakugou could feel in the air, it would seem All Might had quickly caught onto his secret plan. Which would mean his plan was only a little bit successful.

Speaking of which.

***CRASH***

Looking ahead they saw the two buildings in front of them completely fall apart, not a second later they saw All Might quickly running down the street. And judging from his course, they could see he was on his way to the exit obviously thinking that they might be trying to escape.

Bakugou sighed as he stood up. ''Looks like its Plan B then.'' He declared as he adjusted his grenade gauntlets. While Izuku nodded in confirmation as his eyes powered down a bit.

''Did you really have to call him an 'old man' though?'' Izuku asked with a deadpan expression as he remembered the face that his mentor made when he was labelled as one. Though he would be lying if he said that he didn't find the moment hilarious. In fact, he was thankful that he was able to hold in his laughter when he was watching from the roof.

Bakugou looked to him with a scowl. ''You're the one who wanted me to lure in All Might, so I did just that.'' He stated with a huff while Izuku gave a small chuckle.

''Point taken,'' Izuku agreed while Bakugou smirked, he then created a medium sized Gaster Blaster. ''just try to keep in mind to _never _piss off All Might again.'' he suggested with a grin while Bakugou scoffed at the notion. Though Izuku could tell that he took his suggestion to heart.

After their small agreement, they then got onto the Gaster Blaster and discreetly rode their way to All Might's location.

* * *

_MAIN STREET_

''_**Where could they have gone?''**_ All Might thought as he ran down the street while looking around for the duo. As he passed a nearby alleyway, a voice was heard.

''Where are you looking!?'' Bakugou called out with his palm ready. While All Might stopped in his tracks and faced the explosive teen with a dangerous expression.

Before he could say anything, Bakugou aimed his palm. **''Stun Grenade!''** he roared as he unleashed a flash of light while All Might covered his eyes. In the meantime, Bakugou used the opportunity to gain some distance from All Might, before taking aim with his grenade gauntlet.

''Now Deku!'' he called out as he held the pin.

On queue Izuku emerged from the neighboring alleyway with Gaster Blaster ready on his right arm.

Though temporarily blinded, All Might heard the exchange and instantly understood what was about to happen. He then brought his arms up to protect his head from the powerful strikes.

''Gotcha.'' Izuku stated as his eyes flared and green sparks emanated from his body.

''DIE!'' Bakugou roared as he pulled his pin.

***ZWOOOOSSSSH***

***BOOM***

Both attacks hit their marks as All Might was sandwiched between the two attacks, leaving a large pillar of smoke as a result. Thankfully the attacks were powerful enough to balance each other out so there wasn't any fear of any friendly fire.

In the meantime, Izuku and Bakugou slid back a bit from how powerful their strikes were. With the latter quickly recovering and propelling himself over to Izuku who made his blaster disappear, revealing his arm to be burned from the maneuver.

''Did that get him?'' Bakugou asked as he and Izuku looked to the large smoke in high alert. Though both already knew the answer to the question.

After a few tense seconds, Izuku made a bone club to be held by his burned hand. ''Not a chance.'' He stated seriously as he charged 13% Full cowl while Bakugou brought his palms up with a serious expression. Both a bit sweaty from the anticipation of All Might's impending attack.

Suddenly a _very_ familiar voice came from behind that made the duo's hearts stop for a second.

''**Very clever,''** All Might started as he stood tall behind him, while the duo was temporarily frozen from seeing his shadow cast over them. **''Not only did you get me, but you managed to minimized the damage to the city by hitting places that I've already demolished.''** He commended while the duo snapped out of their shock.

Not even bothering to wonder how he got behind them, Izuku reacted by hastily disappearing and reappearing behind All Might with the bone club ready, while Bakugou hastily swung his right explosive palm to All Might.

Only for them to be left speechless when All Might managed to catch their wrists with each of his hands in one fluid motion.

''**But,''** All Might stated as he tightened his grip making both grunt in pain. **''not good enough!''** he declared as he twisted his body a bit while the duo continued to struggle from his grip.

''**Oklahoma…,''** He started as Bakugou used small consecutive blasts on All Might that didn't even make the latter flinch. While Iuzku increased bone strength, knowing _exactly_ what was about to happen.

''**SMASH!'' **All Might roared as he spun himself around with the two students still firmly in his grasp, the spin itself was able to create a small tornado as he did this.

''FUCK!'' Bakugou hissed with gritted his teeth as he braced himself in the hold while Izuku could only stay silent as he braced himself as well.

Once he gained enough momentum, All Might released his hold on the duo and launched them away.

Which resulted in Bakugou crashing into a nearby building while Izuku crashed onto the ground, rolling a bit while doing so. The latter groaning as he came to a painful stop.

Meanwhile All Might was laughing at the sight as he stopped spinning. **''Is this the best you heroes could do?,''** he mocked before looking to the building where Bakugou crashed. **_''how's that for an old man?''_** he thought with a satisfied expression as he faced Bakugou's building.

''Not a chance…'' came Izuku's voice.

Turning to the voice, All Might shouldn't even be surprised to see Izuku standing with a determined expression. The latter's right arm clearly dislocated while the rest of him looked roughed up from the landing.

''**Oh?,''** All Might stated as he raised an eyebrow, though felt proud seeing Izuku stand tall in the face of grave circumstances. **''you seem pretty calm despite the situation your in.''** He declared in a skeptical tone but still stayed alert.

In the meantime, Izuku was resisting every fiber in his being from helping his partner, who would no doubt have the same dislocated arm that he has. Possibly worse considering the place he landed in. He couldn't even risk taking his eyes off All Might, lest he might get caught off-guard by another attack.

Truthfully Izuku was trying to digest what just happened, he shouldn't even be surprised how strong his mentor is. Despite being handicapped with the weights and the time he lost during Izuku's first plan. All Might was still able to mop the floor with them with relative ease.

He may be fast with his senses, but All Might is clearly faster. Bakugou might be great with his instincts, but his mentor's overall experience and skill can overpower that. They maybe strong together, but All Might instantly proved how that didn't matter.

And yet despite all the odds stacked against him.

He simply refused to give in.

Noticing that his protégé hasn't said anything, All Might was about to make a move when Izuku suddenly spoke.

''A wise man once said,'' Izuku started getting All Might to look at him curiously. _''it's the times when your scared or worried that you should deal with it smiling!''_ he finished determinedly with a grin as he gripped the pink scarf on his neck with his left hand.

All Might was taken back from the statement, before forming a bigger grin on his face. Feeling so much pride seeing his successor take his words to heart. And seeing Izuku's expression just added to that feeling.

All Might broke character for a second as he gave a fond laugh before quickly recomposing himself. **''You've got guts hero I'll you give you that,''** he commended before gaining a serious expression. **''but it'll take more than words to beat me.''** He declared before rearing his fist back with an expectant look.

Catching on, Izuku eyes glowed as he released his scarf. ''Right you are.'' He stated with a grin as he got into a fighting stance as well, while All Might's grin widened from the response.

From the corner of his vision, Izuku noticed slight movement where Bakugou landed, which in turn calmed him. Knowing that Bakugou was still in the fight and will most likely jump in when necessary.

With that, Izuku charged Full Cowl while All Might prepped himself. Both more than ready to see how much progress has been made.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

''Your both so reckless.'' Recovery Girl muttered to herself with a sigh as he watched the screen. Though she couldn't help but smile when she heard the clear conviction that Izuku possessed. Truthfully she wished that he didn't need to get hurt so much, but having the responsibly to wield OFA, it was understandable why the young student would want to go all out.

Though she did make a mental note to give a harsh scolding to Yagi for not even holding back, despite the clear difference in power. Yes both students are strong, but they were still kids after all.

In the meantime, the students can only look to the screen with wide eyes. They were already left speechless when Izuku's first plan _seemed_ to work. But as the plan fell apart when All Might escaped the trap, they couldn't help but cheer when Iuzku and Bakugou calmly executed another plan to catch the number one hero between two powerful strikes.

Their voices were quickly silenced when All Might appeared behind the duo before they could even notice. And from the looks of it, All Might didn't even look hurt from the team attack.

Their hearts dropped further when the duo quickly tried to counter the pro, only for them to be overpowered with All Might not even breaking a sweat.

Just when it seemed they lost, they were shocked to see Izuku stand on his feet, wincing when they saw the damage he sustained. But their grimace was quickly replaced with amazement when they got a good view of Izuku's expression. One glance was more than enough to tell them how determined Izuku was to pass the test.

They may not have been able to hear what Izuku said, but it seemed to be more than enough to make All Might break out of character for a bit as he appeared to be pleased from the statement. Though knowing Izuku, it must have been something truly heroic.

And now here they are, watching with a bated breathe as they looked to screen. wondering how exactly this whole thing was going to end.

They were so focused, that they didn't even notice Mina and Kirishima entering the room, before looking to the screen with wide eyes.

''Oh my gosh what happened!?'' Mina exclaimed in worry, making the students jump a bit before facing the pink teen. The latter quickly approaching them while not taking her eyes off the screen. While Kirishima followed, eager to hear what they had missed.

After getting caught up, both could only look at the screen in amazement and worry.

Kirishima gave a low whistle. ''Sheesh, Midoribro sure has some guts standing up against All Might like that.'' He commended as he eyed the manly stare down while everyone could only nod as they looked to the scene.

In the meantime, Mina was worried. She knew All Might wouldn't serious injure Izuku, but that still couldn't help but feel scared seeing all those injuries. But looking at Izuku's smile, those fears were quickly put to ease. Knowing that no matter what, Izuku would be determined to pass the test.

But as quickly as the warmth formed within her, a bubbling feeling of regret formed. Here was Izuku, giving his all in the test and what did she do with hers?

Fail.

She failed in her test, sure she had a feeling that she might have past the written portion of the exams. But she knew for a fact that the practical test held more weight than the written one.

The thought alone made her heart sink deeper as she looked down in regret. All that training, all that preparation, wasted because she and her teammate were outplayed due to them panicking. Not that she blamed her partner, she knew his quirk wouldn't be useful unless he had his sights on the target.

Sure Kirishima and Sato failed as well, but they at least _saw_ their opponent and had a plan. As bullheaded as it was. So seeing everyone give it their all and have plans that actually showed progress just made her feel worse.

Plus the fact that she might not be able to attend the training camp and her parents hearing the news didn't help either.

Just the thought of Izuku and her parents reacting threatened tears to form in her eyes, but she quickly shook it off and focused on the screen.

She can cry later, right now she needed to silently support Izuku.

Unbeknownst to her, Ochako and Kirishima saw her expression and looked to her in worry. Glancing towards each other, they silently agreed on what exactly is effecting Mina's mood.

Their attention was then directed elsewhere when they saw All Might making a move, while mentally noting to keep an eye on Mina and inform Izuku when they can.

* * *

_MAIN STREET_

**[****Undertale OST-''Bergentrückung''-Plays at 0:17****]**

All Might reared his fist back as he charged towards Izuku, the latter ready to meet the attack with a powered up fist of his own.

''**SMASH!**/SMASH!'' they both roared as their fists collided. The resulting impact caused cracks to form on the ground below them, followed by a strong shock wave that shattered some windows.

Unfortunately the clash only lasted for two seconds before Izuku was inevitably sent flying back, the latter quickly forming a Gaster Blaster on his good arm as he flew and took aim.

***ZWOOOOOSSSHHH***

All Might reacted by quickly by bringing his arms up to protect his face, he then found himself pushed back little by little as the beam contacted his arms. He then dug his feet in the ground as the beam slowly increased in power.

''Surprise motherfucker!'' the voice of Bakugou made itself known.

Said teen took advantage of All Might's position and launched himself from the building. He then brought his good arm up and pulled the pin of his grenade gauntlet with his teeth and quickly took aim.

***BOOM***

As Bakugou was launched from the powerful attack, said attack reached All Might and resulted in another large cloud of smoke to form.

With a grunt, Bakugou corrected himself and slid as he landed on the ground. He then looked to the smoke with an alert expression as he panted. His current condition was nearly identical to the one of Izuku, with the only difference being. Feeling slight head pain from crashing through a _fucking_ building.

Turning to the sounds of footsteps, he saw Izuku walking up to him looking just as exhausted. His left arm was also burned as a result from his blaster attack.

''We need to get out of here while we have the chance.'' Izuku suggested as he looked to the smoke with a serious expression. Feeling tense noticing that there was no movement.

Bakugou wanted to argue but he knew it wouldn't be smart to. He knew that he and Izuku couldn't possibly beat All Might with the injuries they both sustained, the task was simply impossible now.

''Yeah.'' Bakugou agreed with a serious expression, while Izuku nodded in confirmation.

With one of Bakugou's arms dislocated, Izuku knew he couldn't properly propel himself, so he created medium sized Gaster Blaster for both of them to ride on. While he himself needed a small breather before using big moves for a bit.

Wordlessly they got on immediately and started to hover their way to the exit. With Izuku seated at the front while Bakugou sat behind and faced his back to Izuku. Making sure to inform him if he spotted any activity from the large smoke cloud.

Upon reaching halfway to the exit, Bakugou looked behind to the entrance before looking ahead with a scowl. ''I know it's stupid to ask,'' he stated getting Izuku's attention. ''but do you think we knocked him out?'' he asked, remembering how All Might was blasted with two powerful attacks. Twice.

Before Izuku could respond, a rush of wind past them.

Looking ahead, they felt their hearts speed up when they saw All Might rushing towards them with his arms crossed. **''Carolina Smash!''** he roared as he unleashed his attack on the blaster they rode on. While Izuku and Bakugou reacted by quickly jumping off the blaster before it was destroyed.

While the duo found themselves rolling a bit from their hasty escape, the area around them was covered in dust and followed by a shock wave from the pro's attack.

After shielding himself from the strong gust of wind, Izuku quickly stood up. Only to find All Might towering over him.

''**Nice try **_**heroes!**_**''** All Might mocked before delivering a quick blow to Izuku's abdomen. The latter feeling the wind knocked out of him as he fell to the ground while clutching his abdomen in a fetal position.

''Guh…''Izuku grunted as he found himself unable to move from the intense pain he's feeling.

''Deku!'' Bakugou called out with wide eyes as he aimed his explosive palm at All Might. Only for the latter to swiftly dodge the attack and deliver a powerful knee to Bakugou's gut. He then followed up and grabbed the pained teen by the collar and threw him over his shoulder towards the downed Izuku.

*SMACK*

As the duo groaned from the attack, All Might slowly walked to the duo and placed his foot on Bakugou's back before the latter could stand. While Izuku looked on with a pained expression.

''**A valiant effort boys!,''** All Might commended before picking up Izuku by his collar while keeping his foot firmly planted on Bakugou's back. **''but it all ends here.''** He declared with a smug expression, though inwardly impressed by the duo's teamwork.

His attention was focused elsewhere when he heard his successor mumble something to himself. **''Care to repeat that hero?''** he requested as he looked to Izuku with caution. While the latter held a pained expression as he still had his eyes closed.

''I said…''Izuku started in a low tone, while All Might looked to him curiously. In the meantime Bakugou discreetly flared his explosive palm, having an idea what Izuku might say.

Izuku's expression then formed into a defiant one. ''WE AREN'T DONE YET!'' he roared as his eyes flashed.

Before All Might could respond, he suddenly found himself attacked from behind by a barrage of bones and lasers. Glancing over his shoulder, he was inwardly impressed when he saw what looked like to be a squadron of smaller Gaster blasters.

He was then forced to let Izuku go and block with both arms as the blasters encircled him while they attacked. In the meantime, Izuku used the opportunity to get some distance from All Might as he clutched his abdomen with grimace.

Bakugou then used the distraction to aim his palm up with a grunt and intensified his charge. While All Might continued to swing at the blasters and continue to block blasts, before he began noticing light beneath him.

***BOOM***

The blast itself had the same strength as it did in the Sports Festival, which resulted in All Might being launched off the explosive teen while the Blasters followed the pro to continue the assault. While Izuku followed up and used his psychokinesis to pull the explosive teen towards him.

''You all right?'' Izuku asked in concern while he watched All Might try to destroy the blasters and protect himself from lasers and bones at the same time.

With OFA combined with the size they were made in; the blasters had the speed necessary to avoid _almost_ all of All Might's attacks. Hence why he is able to destroy them in a fairly slow pace. Plus the bone projectiles helped lessen All Might's pressure on the blasters as they attacked.

Though they both knew Izuku couldn't do this forever, seeing that he was looking more worn out by the minute.

''Peachy,'' Bakugou shot back with a growl as he stood up and held his stomach. ''got any other brighter ideas?'' he asked while flexing his numb palm and watching the pro defend himself.

Izuku was silent for a bit before looking to him with a grin. ''I do actually.'' He confirmed while Bakugou turned to him with a curious expression.

Before he could ask what, Izuku created a large Gaster blaster and turned to Bakugou with a wide grin. ''A parting gift.'' He stated simply while, Bakugou looked to him confusion.

His confusion only grew when Izuku aimed the Blaster towards All Might while wearing the same expression. While the latter was almost done with the blasters.

Bakugou then glanced at the blaster, then at Izuku and then All Might. From what he can see, it looked like Izuku just wanted to blast All Might sky high. Which brought in more confusion, why did he suddenly want to fight when he suggested that they escape?

And with that thought, Bakugou's eyes widened with realization before looking to Izuku with a dangerous grin. ''Lets do it nerd.'' He declared while Izuku's grin widened.

As the duo were executing their final plan, All Might was dealing with the last of the blasters.

***SMASH***

All Might sighed to himself as he destroyed what looked to be the last blaster, silently applauding Izuku's efforts to give his team time to recuperate. His successor's quick thinking never ceased to amaze him, it was no wonder Gran Torino spoke so highly of him after his internship.

He then snapped himself out these thoughts, now is not the time to be proud of his successor. Right now he needed to be a villain to test his student's skills.

''**Now…,''** All Might started as he cracked his knuckles. **''where were we-**

**[Song Stops]**

***VRRRRRRRRR***

Quickly turning around, he was greeted by a surprising sight. Not only was there a large Gaster Blaster aimed at him and ready to fire. Bakugou was currently riding the front with an explosive palm aimed forward while Izuku was seated behind him with 15% Full Cowl charged throughout his body. Both wearing serious expressions.

''**Oh shi-**

''Hang on tight!'' Izuku ordered as he braced himself while Bakugou did the same while keeping his left palm forward and ready.

***ZWWOOOSSSHHH***

All Might could only bring his arms up as he found himself engulfed by the powerful beam. While Izuku and Bakugou held on tight as they found themselves being launched to the exit in high speeds.

Noticing that they were slowing down as the beam slowly weakened, Bakugou steadied his arm and let lose some consecutive blasts to compensate the speed their losing.

The added boost gave the desired effect as the duo found themselves passing through the escape gate with big and relieved grins on their faces.

''TEAM MIDORIYA AND BAKUGOU HAVE PASSED!'' The automated announced throughout the complex.

* * *

_ALL MIGHT_

As the large blanket of smoke slowly dissipated, the figure of All Might with his arms up can be slowly seen.

''**Jeez,''** All Might exclaimed as he brought his arms down, looking at himself he noticed steam started emanating from his slightly burned body. Indicating that he's beginning to reach his time limit, which in turn meant Izuku's first plan was a partial success. **''you really didn't hold anything back huh?''** he stated with a proud tone as he looked to the escape gate with a big smile.

He then brought a hand to his mouth as he began coughing and with a non-faltering smile he saw blood on it. **''Your spirit never ceases to amaze me Midoriya. Even from the first time I've met you you've been always like this.''** He stated with a fond smile before standing up and making his way out so he can recover for a bit.

* * *

_MONITOR ROOM_

''He did it!'' Ochako and Tsuyu exclaimed happily in unison as they brought Mina in for a big hug. The latter crying tears of joy as she held their arms with a relieved smile.

''Now that's how you do it!'' Kirishima yelled with fist pump as he looked to the screen with a toothy grin.

Recovery Girl sighed before looking to them. ''Too reckless in my opinion but,'' she stated getting their attention. ''I can't argue with the results.'' She stated with a smile while others voiced their agreements. Though she did remind herself to have a little _talk_ with All Might.

''Indeed.'' Iida agreed with Recovery Girl with a nod. ''But considering that their fighting All Might, any strategy would be welcome at that moment.'' He stated while others nodded in agreement.

Momo happily chimed in. ''And if any plan didn't work, they could always count on their teamwork to win the day.'' She stated sincerely with everyone agreeing.

Mina looked to the scene happily before something slowly dawned to her.

Izuku had passed the test against _freaking_ All Might, while she couldn't past the test because she spent most of the time running like a madman.

As the reality started sinking in, she started feeling more and more inadequate compared to everyone else who made progress in the test. Don't get her wrong, she's happy for them, ecstatic even. But it just showed her how much she had fallen behind, and she couldn't help but think how much more everyone else deserved to be in U.A. compared to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone tap her shoulder, turning around she saw Ochako looking at her with a worried expression. ''Are you alright Mina?'' she asked gently.

After clearing her throat, Mina managed to giver her a small smile. ''Yeah, I'm alright.'' She stated calmly, before making her way out of the monitor room while everyone else didn't notice. A frown formed onto her face while she did this.

As everyone else talked among themselves, Ochako and Kirishima looked to each other with worried expressions. Being friends with Mina, they knew for a fact that she was one of the most expressive people in the class. So it didn't take a genius to see that there was something clearly bothering her.

They wanted nothing more than talk to her, but it was clear that she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else at the moment. So they decided to give her some space and let Izuku know of the situation. If there was one person she would open up to, it would be him.

* * *

_RECOVERY GIRL'S CLINIC_

A patched up Izuku and Bakugou are currently looking to the scene before them wide eyes. Under normal circumstances, both should be asleep from Recovery Girl's quirk. But the scene in front of them was anything _but _normal. Both knew that the life of a hero would mean that nothing would be dull and that they'll end up seeing some pretty interesting things in their careers.

But _never_ in their lives would they ever think they would see All Might, the _Symbol of Peace_. Wincing in pain as his ear is currently being pulled by a very disappointed Recovery Girl. The sight was both amusing and scary at the same time.

''You really don't know how to hold back don't you?'' Recovery Girl scolded as she yanked his ear again, making All Might wince.

All Might looked scared as the youthful heroine's grip tightened. **''B-But I was only doing that to test their limi-OW!''** his weak defense was cut short by another strong tug from Recovery Girl. The latter looking more disappointed from the response.

''If you'd hit them any harder, you would've done permanent damage!'' she scolded before letting go of All Might's ear, while the duo flinched from the statement and from Recover Girl's Scolding.

As All Might nursed his ear, he looked to Recovery Girl with a sheepish expression. **''Your right.''** He agreed making Recovery Girl nod in approval. While Izuku and Bakugou relaxed a bit, seeing that things are starting to calm down.

''And another thing!'' Recovery Girl suddenly added making the three flinch. ''Don't lose your cool just because someone called you 'old!'' she stated with a huff. Truthfully she would be pretty mad about it too, but she would never let it interfere with her work.

''**Y-Yes Ma'am.''** All Might agreed with a nervous expression, hoping that the heroine won't resort to using her cane to discipline him next. Just by remembering his earlier experiences with it made him shiver. It was comparable to when Gran Torino scolded him during his prime and present state.

All Might then composed himself and looked to the duo, prompting them to look at him. '**'Well done boys,''** he stated while they listened intently. **''if you keep this up then I'll have no doubt that you two will become even stronger!'**' he commended making Izuku look to him with a grateful expression while Bakugou sat up in pride.

Recovery Girl then cleared her throat gaining their attention. ''Just don't forget to be less reckless in the future.'' She reminded as she pointed to them with her cane. Making Izuku nod fearfully as he shrunk a bit while Bakugou gave a firm nod while trying not to look scared of the youthful heroine.

* * *

Once they left the clinic, Izuku turned to Bakugou with a nervous grin. ''Told ya Recovery Girl's scary.'' He stated with a chuckle, remembering the times Bakugou doubted Recovery Girl's intimidation.

With a scowl on his face, Bakugou growled but didn't deny it. Though he would rather die than openly admit how scared he felt when Recovery Girl pointed a cane at him. Suffice to say, he can now understand why Izuku and even All Might feared the heroine.

And if All Might was scared, _he_ should be scared too.

''Deku!'' Ochako's voice called out gaining their attention.

Turning to the voice, they saw Ochako, Iida and Kirishima walking up tot hem with big smiles on their faces.

''Yo!'' Izuku greeted with a grin while Bakugou grunted to them.

Once close enough Ochako gave Izuku a big hug, making him grunt a bit. ''You two were incredible!'' she commended before releasing the hug and looking to the two of them with a big smile.

''Thanks bud.'' Izuku stated with a grin while Bakugou rolled his eyes.

''Of course we did.'' Bakugou stated with a huff, making everyone but Izuku deadpan at him.

Izuku chuckled at the interaction before he noticed someone missing. ''Where's Mina?'' he asked in worry, while Ochako and Kirishima looked to each other with worried expressions.

''She went home.'' Kirishima stated with a worried tone while Izuku look to him in surprise. The latter's expression quickly turning into one of worry as he instantly understood the situation. He knew how frustrated Mina looked when she failed the test, so for her not to say goodbye spoke volumes of how hard she was taking the results of the test.

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking up he saw Bakugou looking at him with a supportive expression. Even without words, Izuku knew he was wishing him luck with Mina.

After receiving a grateful nod, Bakugou returned the gesture and looked to Kirishima with a scowl. The latter confused by the sudden expression being directed at him.

He then marched up to him and grabbed his arm. ''You're coming with me.'' He stated with a growl as he dragged Kirishima by his arm, while everyone looked to him in confusion.

''What for bro?'' Kirishima asked with an eyebrow raised, while everyone else listened in.

Without looking back, Bakugou tightened his grip on Kirishima's arm, ensuring no escape. ''We're going to have a _talk_ about your fuckup in the **exam...**'' He declared with a deadly tone that sent a shiver down Kirishima's spine.

Seeing that his words would fall into deaf ears, Kirishima could only gulp in fear as he found himself being helplessly dragged away to a terrible fate. While Ochako and Iida looked to Izuku in worry. Noticing that he hasn't said anything after hearing about Mina's state.

''_Mina…''_ Izuku thought with worry as he looked to the window. Hoping that she wasn't being hard on herself.

Though one thing's for certain, he knew exactly what to do tomorrow since everyone would be given a day off after the exam. Much to everyone's relief.

* * *

_ASHIDO RESIDENCE_

Mina's parents can only look to each other with worried expressions before looking to the door of Mina's room with the same expressions.

Upon arriving, said teen gathered whatever strength she had left for the day and told her parents what happened to today. She expected to get scolded on the spot, but to her surprise they reacted by enveloping her in a hug while saying words of encouragement.

But despite the warmth of the embrace and their encouraging words. She could only muster a small smile and give a quiet apology before heading straight to her room. While her parents could only look on in worry as they gave her space to calm herself down.

''What are we going to do dear?'' Mrs. Ashido asked a she looked to her husband in worry.

Mr. Ashido wrapped an arm around her with the same expression. ''I don't know,'' he stated with regret as he looked to their daughter's door. ''I honestly don't know.'' He stated as he comforted his wife.

They were both sincere in telling Mina that they weren't disappointed, and they would always lover her no matter what. The statement served to calm Mina a little bit, but it was clear to them that she was still disappointed at herself more than anything. So they decided to comfort her when she is in a calmer state.

In the meantime, said teen could only sob quietly to herself as she hugged a pillow close to her.

She and both her parents can only hope things would get better tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Apologies if the fight didn't live up to anyone's expectations. I'm sure there would have been ways to make the fight better, but I just stuck with what my mind can formulate XD.

**2.** I decided to label Bakugou's hero name as ''Ground Zero'' since it's a popular fan name among the fics. Plus there's a certain ring to it that makes it sound right.

**3.** I'd like to apologies for a couple of things:

**One:** I apologies for anybody that doesn't enjoy a powerful Izuku. I know there are some of you that are quite bored with Izuku being this powerful and I won't judge you for it.

**Two:** Lack of character development. To be honest I'm not so good with this stuff, so I apologies if there wasn't much character development in a lot of people.

**Finally:** For the amount of imperfections. I know nothing is perfect, but I still want to make this story an enjoyable read. So the last thing I want is for anyone not to enjoy, so again sorry for that.

**4.** Now that we got that out of the way. I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read the story. To be honest I didn't expect it to get much attention, I thought it would end up being lost in the universe of fanfictions. So to have people read it and actually enjoy it means a lot to me.

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	18. Chapter 18:Unexpected Encounter

**[Authors Note:** Apologies for the delays, life has been getting in the way lately. XD**]**

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon today, the sky itself had enough clouds to distribute the right amount of sunlight. And to make the day better, a gentle breeze washed over the country, making the day even cozier.

Normally anyone would use their day off to relieve their aching muscles and tired minds.

Right now, though, Izuku wasn't one of those people. Sure, he wouldn't taking it easy considering that his body is still sore from dealing with his mentor. But he knew that his state didn't compare to the amount of emotional pain that Mina must be going through.

Hence why he is currently on his way to comfort her. Needless to say, once his mother was informed of what Izuku was planning, she was on board with the plan and gave her best wished to the both of them.

Truthfully, he didn't have a plan, but the least he could do is to try and make her feel better to the best of his abilities.

I mean, the worst that could happen would be to somehow make it worse and jeopardize their relationship. Which in turn could mean risking them breaking up and leaving him in a state of depression as he lives through life with less sense of purpose.

He then rapidly shook his head as he got rid of these thoughts. Thinking like that would only make things worse for the both of them. Right now, he needed to be strong for Mina and provide whatever support and comfort he can.

* * *

_ASHIDO RESIDENCE_

Arriving at the doorstep, Izuku wore a serious expression as he mentally prepared himself for what could happen today. He then took a breath before raising a hand to knock on the door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

After a few moments, the front door opened revealing to be Mina's mother. Who had a surprised expression when she saw who the person at their front door was.

''Midoriya?'' she called out in surprise a she stepped out of the house. ''what brings you here?'' she stated in confusion, wondering why he was here instead of using the day to recover from the practical exams.

''Good afternoon ma'am,'' Izuku started. ''I'm here to check on Mina.'' He stated gently with a concerned expression.

A brief expression of surprise formed onto the mother's face before it was quickly replaced with worry. ''She's not doing well right now to tell you the truth.'' She stated sincerely, remembering how her daughter's been uncharacteristically quiet.

Izuku formed a small frown. ''Is she eating?'' he asked, hoping that Mina isn't starving herself due to her current state.

Mrs. Ashido nodded, making Izuku sigh in relief. ''She has, but not that much.'' She stated with a worried sigh, while Izuku looked worried again.

''At least that's something,'' Izuku stated, making the mother nod. ''has she been talking to any of you?'' he asked, hoping that Mina is at least venting to them.

To his worry, Mrs. Ashido shook her head. ''Not much, she mostly says a few words to us and just goes back to her room afterwards.'' She stated worriedly, remembering their attempts to assure their daughter that they weren't disappointed. Only for her to give them a small smile and a quiet ''thanks'', before going back to her room again.

Before Izuku could say something, they heard Mr. Ashido's voice approaching.

''Honey who's at the do-oh!,'' Mr. Ashido stopped himself when he saw who it was. ''Izuku, good to see you lad.'' He greeted with a smile while took his place beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

Izuku looked to the man with a smile. ''It's nice to see you to sir,'' he started sincerely. ''I'm actually here to-

''Talk to Mina?'' Mr. Ashido supplied while Izuku looked to him in surprise. ''Don't look so surprised boy, from the expression your wearing, I can already tell that you're here to help our daughter.'' He declared calmly, while his wife nodded in agreement. Both could tell that Izuku was here to do more than just simply talk to them.

Izuku nodded to that statement. ''I am,'' he confirmed before a worried expression formed onto his face. ''of course, if you don't want me to then I completely understa-'' his statement was interrupted when Mr. Ashido raised a hand.

''It's fine,'' he stated. ''We were actually planning to contact you somehow.'' He stated while Izuku looked to him in surprise. The latter then looked to the wife, only for her to nod in confirmation.

''Why?'' Izuku couldn't help but ask, sure he was honored that he was considered as an option to help their daughter. But he had the impression that Mina's parents would be overprotective of her during this state.

Mr. Ashido expected the response and calmly responded. ''As you can tell, we love our daughter very much.'' He stated while Izuku nodded in agreement, remembering his earlier interactions with them during the first time they met.

Mr. Ashido then continued. ''So, to see her like this makes our hearts break, especially when it appears our words are not enough to convince her.'' He stated with regret, remembering how their efforts to reassure their daughter have failed so far.

Izuku nodded in understanding before looking down in worry. ''But what if I'm not enough?'' he stated while the parents listened. ''What if I just make things worse for her?'' he stated worriedly, fearing that his presence or actions would only make things more severe.

''Hey,'' Mr. Ashido stated calmly as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. ''if there's one person we believe that would be best to help our daughter, it's you.'' He declared with a smile, while Izuku looked to him in surprise. The latter looked to the wife to see her agreeing with a smile.

''If you still don't believe me then listen to this,'' he continued while Izuku listened intently. ''ever since you two started dating, our Mina's been coming home looking like she's the happiest woman on earth.'' He stated fondly as he and his wife wore fond expressions.

In the meantime, Izuku could feel his face heat up as he imagined Mina skipping into her home with a beautiful smile on her face. Just the thought alone made him subconsciously smile.

Seeing his expression, Mr. Ashido grinned. ''She practically bounces around whenever she talks about you or springs to life when we ask about you.'' He stated with a chuckle while his wife giggled seeing Izuku looking more embarrassed. They could imagine how his heart rate must be doing, much to their amusement.

Mr. Ashido then composed himself. ''Point is,'' he stated while Izuku looked to him as his normal colors returned. ''knowing how you make our Mina happy; we believe that you are the right-if not the _best_ person to give our daughter the support we can't provide.'' He declared sincerely, wanting Mina to be happy more than anything else at the moment.

''Of course, if you don't want to its fine, I mean it's not like we can force to you to stay and help Mina.'' He stated sincerely, the last thing they wanted to do is force Izuku into helping their daughter. That in turn, could do the exact opposite of what they want to happen.

Though both parents were silently hoping for Izuku to accept their request.

Izuku in the meantime looked to the two in awe, he knew that he left a good impression with them. But he didn't think that it was so good that they would be willing to let him handle these types of situations willingly. Admittedly it was a bit of pressure, but seeing how much they trusted him, how could he say no?

With that, the answer was a no brainer.

A warm smile formed onto Izuku's face. ''You don't even have to ask sir.'' He stated sincerely while the parents beamed from the response. More than happy to see Izuku take on the task even without them asking.

Mr. Ashido gave him a wide smile. ''Glad to hear it lad.'' He stated sincerely as he patted Izuku on the shoulder. While Mrs. Ashido expressed her agreement, just as thankful as her husband.

* * *

Following their directions, Izuku ignored his surroundings and went straight to Mina's bedroom door which was located on the second floor.

If these were normal circumstances, Izuku would feel embarrassed entering Mina's home, more so if he needed to enter her room. But with the way things are now, he could easily set aside his embarrassment and push on determinedly.

Now standing in front of his girlfriend's door, he took a moment to steel himself before raising a hand to knock on the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

''Mina?'' he called out only to get no response. ''It's me Izuku.'' He announced, only to look worried when he didn't hear any response. He didn't need his senses to tell if Mina was there, which only increased his worries thinking that Mina would even ignore him too.

He was about to head back to Mina's parents when he heard some shuffling inside Mina's room. after a few moments the door opened and he was greeted by a heartbreaking sight.

Heartbreaking was an understatement. Her hair was messier than usual and the energy that you would normally see around her wasn't visible. She looked practically exhausted, indicating that she hasn't even slept well since the test. The worst thing that Izuku noticed was how dull her eyes looked, the usual sparkle or glow was nowhere to be seen. She looked defeated.

The thought of Mina crying almost broke Izuku's composure but he powered through. Breaking down wouldn't do anything, right now he needed to stay determined for her.

''…''

''…''

The two stared at each other for a bit, it was clear that they wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words to say. After a few moments Izuku decided to break the silence.

''Heya.'' Izuku greeted in a gentle tone.

''Heya.'' Mina replied back with an uncharacteristically sad tone.

Before he could say anything else, she stepped out of the way and gestured to her room. Instantly understanding the message, Izuku went inside Mina's room and closed the door behind him.

With the couple gone, Mina's parents stepped out of the corner and looked to the door with worried expressions. Both hoping that Izuku's efforts would be enough heal their daughter.

* * *

_MINA'S ROOM_

Upon closing the door, Izuku turned around to say something, only for Mina latch onto him and bury her head on his chest while releasing the pent-up emotion that she's been struggling with. Her body started shaking a bit as she released her frustrations.

Izuku reacted by wrapping his arms around her and held her close. Placing one of his hands on her back while gently rubbing circles on it. His other hand went to her hair and softly ran through her locks. Time seemed to be still at the moment as they basked in each other's warmth. Neither party acknowledged anything else but each other and the occasional sniffles that pierced through the silence.

Eventually the couple separated and looked to each other. Izuku's clothes were soaked but he didn't care. Mina on the other hand looked exhausted from releasing all that emotion. But other than that, she looked a bit better.

''I'm sorry.'' She stated with clear regret and a bit of embarrassment from seeing how damp Izuku's shirt looked.

Izuku shook his head and gently grabbed her hand. ''You have nothing to be sorry for.'' He reassured with an encouraging smile before leading Mina to her bed. With no resistance from the latter.

Once close to the bed, the couple sat down at the edge of bed with Izuku wrapping an arm around Mina while the latter leaned onto him for comfort. The two once again just stayed together in a comfortable silence, with their mind clearer than earlier.

After thinking through his choice of words, Izuku cleared his throat. ''It's ok if you don't want to talk about the test,'' he stated gently while Mina didn't move but didn't interrupt either. ''but I just wanna say that nobody will think any less of you for it.'' He stated sincerely while she looked to him to see an encouraging smile on his face.

Mina gave him a small smile before giving him a quick peck on his lips. ''I know.'' She agreed before looking ahead and leaning into his embrace with a small frown. She knew nobody would judge her for failing the test, after all they were going against people with years of experience under their belts. What bothered her was her own lack of improvement in anything.

''I just…,''she started with hesitation before taking a deep breath. ''I just feel so…._useless_. I mean everyone's been improving while I just ran around looking like an idiot during my test.'' She stated with a defeated sigh. ''Even Kirishima's bullheaded plan showed more progress that what me and Kaminari did.'' She stated with a downcast expression.

Izuku said nothing and merely tightened his hold on her a little bit, choosing to listen to her intently and only voicing out his thoughts when she was done saying her piece.

After silently thanking Izuku for the silence, Mina used her free hand and held onto his comforting arm. ''I'm starting to wonder why I even joined U.A. in the first place,'' she could feel Izuku stiffen a bit but continued. ''I mean, I'm surrounded by people who have more potential than I do.'' She stated with a sigh as she looked down. Just by thinking about it made her gradually lose more confidence in her ability to become a hero.

Deciding that he heard enough, Izuku released Mina and knelt in front of her while holding her hand in assurance. ''Hey,'' he stated in a soothing tone. ''you're anything _but_ useless.'' He assured as he rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb.

''But-

''No buts.'' Izuku interrupted gently as he looked at her with a loving smile. ''Mina, do you remember All Might's test in Field Gamma?'' he asked, getting her to pause a bit before nodding her head in confirmation.

''Before I 'rescued' All Might in the test, I stopped myself for a bit and watched everyone else.'' He stated while Mina looked to him with a curious gaze. ''I was amazed when I saw how much everyone improved but I was _even_ more amazed when my eyes landed on you. The way you jumped from one pipe to another was graceful and the way you used your quirk to skate on the pipes was brilliant.'' He praised with his eyes shining** [Authors Note: **literally**]** like whenever he talks about anything heroic.

''And despite what you think, you're not an idiot,'' he stated firmly as he grabbed both of her hands. ''Just the fact that you made it into U.A. is enough to prove it. But if that's not enough, you have such an amazing control over your quirk. Just the fact that you can freely adjust its corrosive properties so you wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone speaks volumes of how dedicated and smart you are.'' Izuku praised making Mina look to him in shock.

Ignoring her increasing heart rate, Mina spoke up. ''But I still failed the test…'' she countered quietly while trying to recover from Izuku's earlier words.

''So?'' Izuku stated as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. ''It only means that you need to stay determined and work harder to improve. If I were in the same position, I wouldn't let that stop me and do everything I can to make things right.'' He declared with an encouraging smile.

Mina chose to stay silent as she took in Izuku's words. Coming from him, she knew for a fact that he meant every word he said. From his praises to his encouraging words.

Seeing Mina's thoughtful expression, Izuku continued. ''And if you ever feel like what your doing is not enough…'' he trailed off as he placed a hand on his chest. ''just remember that I and everyone else will always be there to catch you when you're feeling down.'' He stated sincerely.

Tears flowed from Mina's eyes, only this time they were tears of pure joy. He was right. One failed test shouldn't stop her from being a hero, it only meant that she needed to work harder than ever. And if she ever needed help, she could always turn to Izuku and everyone else.

''Your right,'' Mina finally spoke as she wiped away her tears. ''you're absolutely right.'' She agreed with a warm smile on her face.

Izuku looked relieved as he mirrored her expression. ''I'm glad your-woah!'' his statement was interrupted when he barely managed to caught Mina in his arms when she suddenly lunged forward, bringing both of them to the ground with Mina on top him.

''W-What's wrong?'' Izuku barely managed to ask allowed. Apart from the sudden gesture, their current position made things more difficult to form and proper sentences.

''Thank you.'' Mina stated sincerely as she tightened her hold and snuggled up in his chest.

Understanding what she meant, Izuku's earlier embarrassment disappeared as tightened his hold on Mina. ''Your welcome.'' He replied back with a warm smile while Mina looked to him with the same expression.

She then adjusted herself and placed both hand on Izuku's cheeks and leaned her forehead against his. ''What did I do to deserve you?'' she asked while gazing lovingly into his emerald eyes.

Izuku mirrored the expression as he gently caressed her back making her hum in delight. ''Being yourself.'' He stated sincerely while giving her a loving smile.

Mina gave him a sweet smile before closing her eyes and lowering her lips to his, while Izuku mirrored her action and connected his lips with hers. Their earlier stress from earlier was effectively banished and replaced with their love for one another.

Both seemed to not acknowledge the world anymore as they slowly let their own instincts guide them. Izuku brought her closer as he used a hand to gently caress her back while the other was placed on the back of her head. While Mina made similar gestures as she used one hand to gently caress Izuku's hair while the other was on his shirt as it slowly traveled to his abdomen-

_*bzzzzt* *bzzzzt*_

The sound of Izuku's phone vibrating made the couple jump and effectively snapped them out of their trance. Upon looking down at their current position, they felt their faces heat up from what they are seeing. Mina's hand was slipped underneath Izuku's shirt with her fingers on his abdomen while one of Izuku's hands was currently in a similar position on Mina's back.

Snapping out of their shock, both scrambled to separate from each other and looked away as they sat on the floor.

''S-Sorry about that.'' Izuku stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his head while wearing an embarrassed smile on his heated face.

Mina wasn't fairing any better as she tried to hide her embarrassed grin. ''I-It's okay.'' She nervously responded, silently hoping that her current colors weren't going to become permanent.

After recomposing himself, Izuku took out his phone and looked confused upon seeing what was on it.

The message was from his mother and it read: ''[_Izuku are you planning to eat dinner there? And is Mina alright?_]''

Looking at the clock, he was surprised to see how much time had past since he arrived. ''Woah, didn't think I was here for that long.'' He stated with a small chuckle seeing that it was almost 6:00pm, while Mina looked equally surprised when she looked to her wall clock.

''Welp, I guess that's my cue to leave.'' Izuku declared with a chuckle as he stood to his feet. He was about to make his way to the door when Mina grabbed his wrist. ''Mina?'' he called out as he looked to her with a confused expression.

''Can't you join us for dinner?'' She asked with an almost pleading look.

Fully turning around, Izuku looked to her with a curious expression. ''You sure? I mean I figured that you could use some alone time to recover from everything that happened.'' He stated sincerely, the last thing he wanted is to disturb his girlfriend's much needed rest.

Mina looked to him with a warm smile. ''Izu, just by you being here is doing wonders for me,'' she stated sincerely before bringing her hands to together. ''so, with that in mind, will you stay?'' she asked with puppy eyes that tugged Izuku's heart.

After sighing a bit to calm his heart, Izuku looked to Mina with a grin. ''All right,'' he stated while Mina beamed at him. ''I'll stay.'' He declared.

''Awesome!'' Mina yelled out in joy, only to look confused when Izuku didn't move and instead looked around her room.

''Huh,'' Izuku suddenly said as he looked around. ''so, this is what your room looks like.'' He stated in wonder as he took in the scenery.

Understanding the situation, Mina gestured to the room with enthusiasm. ''Pretty cute right?'' she asked with a big smile on her face, evidently, she was very happy to show off her room's design.

''Yep, It's very….'' Izuku trailed off before looking to Mina with a fond smile. ''you.'' He stated sincerely.

The room in question was very much Mina Ashido. Somewhat similar to his room, Mina's room had a few pro hero posters and a stack of comics by her study desk. However, the majority of the merchandise that marked her room were mostly based on science fiction movies. Her beds and curtains had a leopard print pattern that was similar to her hero costume. Including a lampshade with the same design.

Yep, definitely Mina's room.

''And what is that supposed to _mean_?'' Mina asked with a pout as she placed her hands on her hips, thinking that he was teasing her choice of design and colors.

Izuku chuckled at her antics and cupped her cheek, surprising her in the process. ''It _means_ it's lovely,'' he stated sincerely before giving her a quick peck on her lips. ''just like you.'' He stated sweetly while giving her a loving smile.

Not expecting the gesture, Mina felt her face set ablaze as she buried her face on his chest. ''No fair.'' She grumbled on his shirt with a noticeable smile, while Izuku chuckled at her gesture with her giggling as well.

They then separated and went for the door, but as Izuku opened it, Mina decided to have some pay back leaned into his ear. ''FYI….you have the best abs in class hands down.'' She declared with a purr, smirking when she saw how Izuku stiffen as he instantly resembled a tomato.

After recomposing himself, Izuku looked to Mina with a cheeky grin. ''Now who's being _unfair_.'' He stated with a small blush with Mina giggling in response.

They then made their way out of the room to talk to her parents.

* * *

_DINNER WITH THE ASHIDOS_

Surprisingly, after explaining everything to her parents, they were more than willing to let Izuku join them for dinner. And upon seeing how much better their daughter looked, they expressed they're thanks to Izuku, much to his embarrassment and Mina's amusement.

Once everything was settled, he informed his mother about having dinner with them and how Mina was doing. After receiving confirmation from his mother, Izuku informed Mina's parents and proceeded to have dinner with them.

So here they were, enjoying a wonderful dinner, laughing together as Mina told the story of how Izuku dealt with Monoma during the Sports Festival.

''And then Izu was like: _''Just saying, you look pretty…pun-comfortable.''_ She stated with a laugh while her parents joined in. While beside her, Izuku could only rub the back of his neck with a small blush hearing Mina retelling the experience proudly.

Mr. Ashido guffawed before looking to Izuku with a grin. ''Gotta say, I like your sense of humor lad.'' He stated with a grin while Izuku mirrored his expression.

''What can I say?'' Izuku stated with a shrug. ''I like being _humerus_.'' He stated with a grin, making the three laugh at the statement.

Mrs. Ashido giggled before quickly composing herself. ''Speaking of the Sports Festival,'' she stated while everyone else turned to her. ''both of you did wonderful back there.'' She praised while the couple looked to her with big smiles.

''Though…'' she suddenly added while looking to Izuku with a serious expression. ''please promise not to do anything like what you did to that Todoroki boy again.'' she requested with a semi stern tone. Needless to say, they were all worried and amazed during the entire match.

Of course, both parents didn't know the full reason as to why he was being reckless at the time.

Izuku nodded as he looked to the mother with a sheepish smile. ''I'll try Mrs. Ashido.'' He declared with an awkward chuckle.

Mrs. Ashido gently waved her hand. ''Please call me Asami.'' She requested with a kind smile, while Izuku looked to her in surprise.

Before he could speak, Mr. Ashido jumped in. ''And call me Seiichi.'' He requested with a big grin while pointing a thumb to himself.

''Are you both sure?'' Izuku asked, getting them to nod their heads in confirmation. ''Well alright then.'' He agreed though feeling a bit weird addressing his girlfriend's parents by their names.

''That's better,'' Asami beamed as she looked to Izuku with a curious expression. ''say…you wouldn't happen to be the same kid from the sludge villain attack, would you?'' she asked while Izuku looked surprised but nodded in response.

Seiichi then clapped his hands together in recognition. ''I knew I've seen you somewhere!'' he declared while everyone else looked to him. ''I remember watching the whole thing on TV and saying: '_'this kid has a lot of moxie for doing that_.'' He stated with a big grin while Izuku sank a bit on his chair out of embarrassment.

''Don't forget being reckless.'' Asami added with a semi-stern look that didn't help.

As the parents had their own discussion, Izuku then turned to Mina who was enjoying the exchange. ''You knew about the incident, didn't you?'' he asked though already knowing the answer.

Mina then deadpanned at him. ''It was on T.V. dude.'' She stated flatly while Izuku chuckled awkwardly, realizing how dumb his question was. ''Besides, I knew you weren't the type to brag about it so I never brought it up.'' She stated with a fond smile while Izuku gave one in return. Needless to say, she is right, no matter the accomplishments, Izuku isn't fond with the idea of openly talking about it for attention.

Asami then sighed getting their attention. ''Talking about this reminds me of the time Mina stood up to a villain in Middle School.'' She stated with a proud smile, though they could see how worried she was during that time.

''Really now?'' Izuku stated with clear interest as he glanced at Mina. The latter looking away with an embarrassed expression.

Asami nodded with a fond smile. ''She stood up against a big villain wearing a big sheet who, at the time was looking for the hero's' office. Unfortunately, Mina's friends were in his way, so she stood her ground and protected them by directing him to somewhere else.'' She stated fondly while her husband looked to their daughter with pride. In the meantime, Izuku looked to her in shock. He knew Mina was one of a kind, but even _he_ didn't think that she would face a villain at an early age.

Just like he did.

Snapping out of his shock, Izuku crossed his arms and looked to Mina. ''Well,well,well,'' he stated with a cheeky grin. ''looks like I'm not the only one who acts like a hero when they were young.'' He teased with an amused expression.

Mina then narrowed her eyes at Izuku, but they could tell she wasn't actually upset. ''Hey, at least I didn't end up fighting a villain early, unlike a certain _someone _that I know.'' She shot back with a small grin.

''Fair enough,'' Izuku agreed with a chuckle before holding her hand. ''we…really are alike huh?'' he asked with a warm smile that made her heart flutter.

Mina intertwined their fingers as she mirrored his expression. ''Yeah,'' she agreed as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. ''I guess we are.'' She stated with a sweet smile.

As the couple found themselves lost in their loving gazes, the parents looked to the couple with big smiles. They heard from their daughter how much they cared for each other, but to actually see it in person was a different experience altogether.

While the young couple started talking to themselves, Seiichi leaned into his wife's ear. ''You know, this kind of reminds me of how we had dinner with your parents.'' He stated fondly, seeing how Izuku reminded him of himself during his younger days with his wife.

Asami giggled as she looked to the scene before her. ''No argument here.'' She agreed happily, seeing how Mina acted like her when she was their age.

The dinner then proceeded without a hitch, with a few teasing remarks from Mina's parents every now and then that resulted in the couple blushing, much to their amusement. Once dinner ended, they spoke for a bit before calling it a night, considering that both students had classes tomorrow.

* * *

As Mina was escorting Izuku to the front door, Seiichi called out to them. ''Don't be a stranger now ya hear?'' he called out sincerely while Asami nodded with a big smile.

Izuku nodded to them with a big grin. ''I won't.'' he stated sincerely before looking to Mina with a warm smile. ''Guess I'll see you tomorrow?'' he rhetorically asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close while doing so.

Mina welcomed the gesture and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck. ''You know it.'' She responded before giving Izuku a quick kiss on the lips. They then leaned their foreheads against each other, tips of their noses touching as they lose themselves into each other's eyes-

_*Click*_

Turning to the sound they saw Asami holding her phone with a knowing smirk while Seiichi looked to the couple with a proud smile.

''Oh, don't mind us keep going.'' Asami encouraged with a teasing grin while her husband let out a fond laugh. While the couple quickly separated with intense blushed on their faces.

After a brief hug, Izuku made his way out leaving the Ashidos to themselves.

''You really found yourself a keeper huh?'' Seiichi asked with fond smile as he gave his daughter a hug.

Mina simply nodded in the embrace and looked to her father with a big smile. ''I did.'' She stated happily making her parents happy knowing that they could depend on Izuku to take care of their daughter when they weren't around or when they are simply not enough to help their daughter.

Unfortunately, Asami saw a golden opportunity to tease her daughter.

''Just don't grow up _too_ fast and make us early grandparents.'' She stated with teasing voice while her husband boomed in laughter.

Mina on the other hand separated from her laughing father and glared at her mother. ''MOM!'' she yelled as her whole face changed color. Which only intensified when memories of their earlier interaction in her room came to mind.

''Only kidding sweetie.'' Asami giggled as she leaned into the still guffawing Seiichi. The latter quickly wrapping an arm around his giggling wife.

After calming down, Mina soon joined their laughter and wrapped her arms around her parents.

* * *

_KIYASHI WARD MALL_

To everyone's relief (Mina's especially), Aizawa announced that _everyone_ will be going to the training camp thanks to no one failing the written exams. But of course, announcements from Aizawa usually have a 'bad news' to it. Such 'bad news' came in a form of extra lessons prepared for those who have failed. Though understandably miffed, the ones who failed the practical test weren't exactly ungrateful for being given the opportunity to go attend the camp to strengthen their quirks with everyone else.

Understandably, such school trips require specific items, hence why the students of 1A opted to go to Kiyashi Mall together to purchase the items they needed. Almost immediately, everyone went of to get their own things, leaving Izuku and Mina by themselves.

''Everyone seems pretty excited huh?'' Izuku asked as he turned to Mina with a grin.

Mina returned the grin as she nodded. ''I know right?'' she stated with a chuckle before pouting. ''Though I wish Aizawa would stop doing his 'Logical Deceptions.'' She stated remembering Aizawa explaining how it was a tactic used to throw them off their game.

Izuku gave a small chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her. ''Hey, on the plus side you guys still get to go.'' He stated optimistically, getting Mina to nod with a sigh.

''Yeah, but we have extra work to go with it.'' She stated with a downcast expression, dreading how much extra work they were going to be given. Though knowing their teacher, it was going to be a lot.

Seeing her distress, Izuku cupped her chin and faced her towards him. ''I know you can do it.'' He encouraged with a warm smile before kissing her forehead.

Remembering his words from before, Mina sighed as she leaned onto his chest. ''What would I do without you?'' she asked as she looked to him with a loving smile.

Izuku returned the expression as he wrapped his arms around her. ''I dunno, probably date someone else?'' he teased with a shrug and a smirk. which earned him a playful punch from Mina.

''Oh hush you,'' She warned with a smile, before looking ahead around until her eyes landed on a particular store. ''anyways we better get moving.'' She stated with excitement as he tugged his arm.

''Yes ma'am.'' Izuku agreed with a small laugh before being dragged away by an ecstatic Mina towards the second floor.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a hooded figure was keeping an eye on a group of their classmates who just happened to be nearby. When one of them separated from the group, the figure formed a manic grin as they rose from their seat and went to the lone student.

* * *

Upon gathering the necessary items needed, Izuku and Mina decided to explore the mall and see what else it had to offer. As they perused through the various items that caught their eyes, some people actually approached them to take pictures with them or get autographs. It would seem that they gained quite the amount attention from how they performed during the Sports festival.

And to Izuku's surprise, a fair amount of people approached him despite his plain appearance. He figured that his overall performance during the Festival made him more recognizable, which was both a blessing and a curse in his opinion.

''The price of fame huh?'' Mina teased as she gave a friendly pat on Izuku's shoulder as the latter finished giving an autograph to an excited child.

Izuku sighed with a smile as he waved goodbye to the young fan. ''I don't think I'll ever get used to it.'' He stated sincerely as he looked to Mina with a small grin. Feeling a bit drained from the amount of attention he received.

Mina giggled at his expression as she gave him a loving embrace. ''Well at least you won't have to go through it alone.'' She declared warmly as she looked up to him with a smile.

Izuku raised an eyebrow to her as he smirked and wrapped his arms on her waist. ''Well it looks like someone took my advice to heart.'' He stated with a big grin, while Mina rolled her eyes with a smile.

_*PING*_

Their attention was brought elsewhere when their phones simultaneously made a notification noise. After separating they checked their phones to see a notification on their class group chat. Thinking that it was an announcement from Iida they immediately went to check it out.

Only for them to stiffen when they saw the message.

The message was definitely not from Iida, instead it was a message from Kaminari that read: [_Hey guys? Has anyone seen Mineta?_]

Red flags instantly formed in Izuku and Mina's heads as they looked to each other with worried expressions. They knew for a fact that Mineta would never separate from anyone, considering how fearful he was of any villain attacks as of late.

''We need to find him.'' Izuku suggested with a serious expression while trying his best to look calm. He was _really_ hoping that his classmate wasn't in any form of danger.

Naturally, Mina saw his distress and grabbed his hand reassuringly. ''Let's go.'' She agreed with a serious expression of her own. Smiling a bit when her gesture calmed him down a little bit.

They then went of to find their supposedly missing classmate, hoping and praying that he was safe and sound.

* * *

Fortunately, they didn't have to search for long when they spotted Mineta on the ground floor sitting on a bench next to tall hooded figure. And from the looks of things, it looked like they were just having a regular conversation.

Mina sighed in relief as she leaned onto the railing. ''I guess we found him.'' She stated in relief, happy to see that their classmate was just catching up with somebody. ''Better tell the others how he is.'' She declared as she went for her phone.

Only to stop when Izuku spoke up. ''No wait,'' he stated seriously while she looked to him in surprise. ''somethings….not right here…'' he trailed off cautiously as he narrowed his eyes at the two while Mina did the same and paid extra attention to the scene.

Almost instantly they noticed something was wrong, Mineta looked stiff as a board, as if he was scared to move. While the hooded figure looked relatively calm compared to the short teen. They then noticed Mineta shift a bit, which resulted in the hooded figure holding him closer.

Mineta then looked up to the hooded figure with a clear expression of fear, but in doing so they saw the hooded person's hand holding Mineta's throat. While they got a good look of the hooded figure who was none other than **Tomura Shigaraki.**

And just like that, everything that they have seen formed into one conclusion.

''He's a hostage.'' Izuku voiced out their conclusion seriously as his eyes glowed a bit while Mina could only look on with fear. It was bad enough to think about how the villains could attack U.A. at any moment, _now_ they had to worry about them showing up in heavily populated areas too.

''W-What do we do?'' Mina asked with a shaky voice, clearly scared of the thought of being attacked by a villain when they are just minding their own business.

Izuku took a breath to calm himself, right now he needed to keep his emotions in check and look to the scene more strategically. From what he could see, Shigaraki hasn't spotted them which was relieving since it would mean he had no reason to dust their classmate.

Yet.

Outright attacking him is out of the question since it would result in their classmate and other pedestrians being killed. And sneak attacks aren't good either since it might cause Shigaraki to _accidentally_ kill their friend, which is something they didn't want either.

Having an idea on what to do, Izuku turned to Mina with a reassuring grin. ''I've got a plan.'' he stated simply, though internally he was really worried about all the risks of his plan.

''Y-You do?'' Mina asked with a surprised expression, though feeling a bit of relief when she saw the reassuring smile, he wore.

Izuku nodded in confirmation as he grinned. ''Here's what were going to do…'' he started while Mina listened intently.

* * *

_WITH TOMURA AND MINETA_

Tomura sighed to himself as he looked to the area around in boredom. All he wanted to do was to find answers, but it would seem he wouldn't get them anytime soon.

''Well it looks like your friends don't even care if your gone.'' Tomura stated nonchalantly as he looked annoyed with the idea of wasting his time.

Mineta gulped as he steadied his breathing. ''Y-Your wrong, m-my friends will come to my rescue.'' He declared with a shaky breath, trying to not make any sudden movements.

Tomura gave off an unnerving chuckle at that. ''I hope so,'' he stated as he tightened his grip making Mineta whimper a bit. ''because if I get too bored…,'' he trailed off before looking down at Mineta with a crazed smile. **''you're done for.''** he declared before laughing to himself with glee.

Mineta could only pale as he closed his eyes. _''Please someone save me!''_ he pleaded in his head as tears started forming into his eyes. He knew being a hero would mean facing situations like this, but facing them at such a close proximity was simply too much for him at the moment.

Tomura watched with amusement as Mineta struggled to keep his calm. He was starting to think that maybe not finding any answers was worth it if it meant watching someone squirm under his grasp. The villain was about to say something until he saw a familiar face approaching them with caution.

**[Undertale OST-''Here We Are''-plays at 0:44]**

''Well now…,'' Tomura stated in amusement as he saw Izuku stopping a good distance away from them. ''what took you so long you comedian?'' he asked while Mineta looked to Izuku with overwhelming relief. He was about to speak out but stopped himself when he saw the expression that Izuku wore. It looked calm but noticeably upset.

Izuku's hardened eyes glowed a bit as he looked to Shigaraki. ''Let him go Shigaraki.'' He demanded in a semi calm tone to not draw any unnecessary attention. Or risk angering the villain indirectly.

''Don't worry, I won't kill him…unless I have a good reason to.'' Tomura warned calmly while both students tensed from the statement. And from what they've seen so far, they knew he wasn't bluffing either.

Izuku calmed himself before he spoke up. ''If you do that in a place with this many people. A hero will come and catch you in no time.'' He warned but made sure to keep his tone even despite the fearful look he saw on Mineta's face.

Tomura snorted at that and looked to Izuku with an unimpressed expression. ''Funny, that's the same thing this brat said to me earlier.'' he stated while gesturing to Mineta with his other hand making both students tense from the gesture.

''Like I said before,'' Tomura started as he gestured to his surroundings. ''Even though anyone could wield their quirks at any time, how can anyone still smile and gather like that?'' he asked while Izuku listened to his rant intently, not noticing how Mineta looked defeated from hearing his rant again.

Taking the silence as a response, Tomura continued. ''When it comes down to it, laws and rules assume that individuals have morals. They're convinced that there's no way anyone would do it.'' He stated as a fact while Izuku's eyes widened a bit in horror realizing his point.

Seeing his expression, Tomura's manic smile widened. ''Before I'm caught, I could crumble away twenty—no, thirty people…'' he declared gleefully with a dangerous look in his eyes while Mineta looked like he was going to vomit from the mental images of Shigaraki wreaking havoc in the mall.

Izuku paled at the threat and seeing how right Tomura was. Right now, there are large groups of people nearby, meaning if he kills Mineta, he would use his speed to kill more people before Izuku could raise a hand and use his psychokinesis on him. Just remembering what happened to Aizawa's arm didn't help with the mental images that he came up with. He then took a subtle glance at Mineta and saw him shaking a bit, obviously coming to the same conclusions as he did.

With this in mind, he knew he had no choice.

After a few tense seconds of silence, Izuku loosened up and spoke up. ''What…do you want to talk about?'' he inquired calmly but they can see how tense he was. Much to Tomura's delight.

''Good boy,'' Tomura taunted while Izuku bit back a curse, in the meantime Mineta chose to be silent and pay attention. ''now what I wanted to talk about is… the _**Hero Killer.**_ He stated with a bit of venom in his voice that made Mineta gulp in fear while Izuku rose a brow at him. He thought that Stain aligned himself with the league, but from the sounds of things it definitely wasn't the case.

Seeing that Izuku was listening intently, he continued. ''Why is everyone acknowledging _him_ so much?'' he asked as if he were seeking advice from an old friend, which was a disturbing thought to Izuku. ''Why does everything he does outshine the things I do?'' he asked in annoyance while both students tensed from his expression.

''What do you think is difference between me and him, Midoriya?'' Tomura finally asked while looking to Izuku expectantly. In the meantime, Mineta held a breath, hoping that whatever came from Izuku would lead him to being released and Shigaraki leaving with no casualties.

Izuku was silent for a bit as repeated the question his head. He was honestly wondering why Tomura was so bothered about the situation, considering that he himself went on a rampage with his Nomus during the night where he faced Stain.

After calming himself Izuku spoke up. ''I can't understand or agree with who _you_ are.'' He started while Tomura and Mineta listened intently. ''For the hero killer, I don't agree with him either, but I can at _least_ understand him.'' He declared while Tomura looked annoyed at the mention of Stain but didn't make a move.

''Because for me and the hero killer, it all started with All Might.'' Izuku added while Tomura looked genuinely interested in the conversation.

After choosing his words carefully, Izuku continued. ''At the time that I was saved…at the very least he wasn't destroying just because he wanted to. Even if the _way_ he did it was wrong, he was trying to live up to his ideals.'' He answered while Tomura wore an expression of shock.

Tomura then started to laugh to himself, much to the unease of both students. ''I see now…'' he stated in realization as he looked to Izuku with a manic grin. ''Now I understand why you and the hero killer piss me off.'' He stated while Izuku and Mineta eyed him warily.

''**Everything's because of All Might.''** Tomura concluded gleefully while both students looked to him with wide eyes.

''That's it…'' Tomura continued with his rambling, promptly ignoring their expressions. ''When all's said and done, that's where I ended up.'' He then looked around with a crazed expression. ''These guys are all smiling thoughtlessly because All Might is smiling thoughtlessly.'' He declared while Izuku tensed up noticing how his finger tightened around Mineta's throat, the latter looking like he was being choked. Izuku's eyes started glowing a bit as he was about to make a move, regardless of the plan he made and the consequences that might follow.

Only for him to power down when Tomura relaxed his grip, making Mineta breathe in as he coughed a bit. ''Oh, I'm so glad we could talk. Thank you Midoriya.'' He stated with relief while Izuku focused on the pained expression on Mineta's face.

Izuku then turned his attention to Tomura. ''You got what you needed Tomura, now let him go.'' He stated with a serious expression, seeing that Tomura looked in a more agreeable mood.

''Hmm…''Tomura started pondering longer than what Izuku and Mineta wanted. They both tensed as he gently caressed his middle finger on Mineta's throat. Said finger was the only thing from turning Mineta into dust. While said teen looked hopeful, noticing Tomura loosening his grip a bit.

**[Song Stops]**

''…''

''…''

''No, I don't think I will.'' He declared while Izuku and Mineta felt their hearts stop for a second. Mineta was about to struggle but felt Tomura secure his hold on him again.

As tears formed in his eyes, Mineta shakily turned to Tomura. ''B-B-But y-you s-said y-you'd l-let m-me go.'' He reminded with clear desperation in his voice while Izuku felt his fingers twitch but didn't dare to move.

Tomura looked to Mineta's expression with clear amusement. ''I did,'' he agreed before using his free hand to point at the frozen Izuku. ''but that was _before_ he made me wait too long.'' he stated with a manic grin, while Mineta looked on in horror.

Before Izuku could respond, Tomura then raised his hand as if to reassure the teens. ''Don't worry now, since you helped me with my predicament. I'm in a good mood now so I won't even bother killing anyone else here.'' He stated with a manic expression while the statement did little to calm the students' nerves.

In the meantime, Izuku's mind went into overdrive as he tried to formulate a way to get Mineta out of this mess. His plan came to mind but it was useless if he couldn't separate Mineta from Tomura's grasp. Bone projectiles and blasters were out of the question since it would most likely do more damage than good. And forcefully separating them with psychokinesis was a terrible idea altogether.

His thoughts were immediately silenced when Tomura decided to have a little bit of fun.

''The next time we see each other though…,'' he trailed off as Izuku looked to him with furrowed brows. ''I can't guarantee that I'll be in a good mood by then.'' He declared with an unsettling laugh while Izuku and Mineta felt their blood freeze at the implication.

''I'll especially give _extra_ attention to your **pink girlfriend** too.'' He added maliciously while Mineta turned to look at Tomura in shock for his bold statement.

If there was one undisputed fact that Mineta knew about Izuku, was that he valued the safety of others around him more than his own. Memories of what he heard about Izuku's fight during the USJ came to mind, which further cemented the fact that Izuku cared for everyone else. He was also very aware with how much Izuku cared for Mina, considering how he and Kaminari were on the receiving ends of his judgment when they tricked his girlfriend and everyone else during the Sports Festival.

With a small gulp, he turned his gaze to Izuku and immediately stiffened when he saw him looking down with a blank expression. And from what Mineta could see, it looked like Izuku was about to lash out at any moment. Which in turn, would not only risk his own life but the lives of every pedestrians around them.

With Izuku, he was trying to do everything in his power to calm down. But the task proved to be difficult when images of his classmates pleading or being killed by Shigaraki went through his mind. Just by imagining their screams made Izuku clench his jaw in frustration.

He especially felt pissed when Tomura mentioned torturing Mina like it was nothing but a game to him. He then felt his fingers twitch when scenarios of Mina looking on in horror as Shigaraki went to grab her came to mind, accompanied by her screams that echoed throughout his head from whatever hellish torture Tomura had in mind for her.

Seeing that he was close to his tipping point, Izuku then closed his eyes and started taking a few breaths to calm himself down. He can't afford to lose his cool now, not when lives are at stake. If he wanted to be the next Symbol of Peace then he needed to take care of this situation with a clear head.

''…''

While Tomura looked pleased with how Izuku was struggling to keep himself composed, Mineta was trying to think of something to say so that Izuku wouldn't end up doing anything rash and endanger everyone here.

He was about to speak up despite the consequences, when to their surprise, Izuku started chuckling to himself as he shook his head, almost as if he was amused by the threat that Tomura declared.

Tomura narrowed his eyes at him. ''What's so funny?'' he asked in annoyance, thinking that his threat wasn't being taken seriously. While Mineta concluded the same thing.

To his and Mineta's surprise, Izuku looked to him with a casual smile, but they could feel something off about it. ''Nothing, just thinking about how things would have played out differently if I _wasn't_ trying to be a hero.'' He stated with a shrug while the two looked to him in confusion.

''What are you getting at?'' Tomura asked as he and Mineta looked genuinely confused. They also noticed how there was a feeling of unease but they didn't acknowledge it, thinking that it was their imagination.

Izuku merely shrugged as he gave off a strange smile. ''I mean if I didn't grow up wanting to become a hero, but instead chose to become some sort of vigilante or something. Things would play out differently if I ever met you that way.'' He clarified while Tomura felt his body instinctively go tense. In the meantime, Mineta was lost at this point. Though a part of him was trying to rationalize that maybe Izuku was merely stalling for time.

Tomura would never admit it but there was something…unnerving about the situation. At first, he was angered when it appeared that his threat had no effect on him, but as things played out it became very clear that Izuku took the threat _very_ seriously. And the fact that he was addressing it in an eerily calm tone like when he first met him at the USJ didn't help settle his nerves.

It was then he began noticing the slow rise of tension in the air, to others like the student he is keeping hostage, it looked like they were just having a normal conversation. But Shigaraki can see the unsettling atmosphere clear as day, it honestly reminded him of how Sensei would talk to those who worked for him. But that was ridiculous right? Why would a hero in training give off that feeling of unease?

''Do you get what I'm saying?'' Izuku suddenly asked, snapping Tomura out of thoughts. ''If I didn't want to be a hero, do you know what would've happen if I met you as a vigilante?'' he asked, while Tomura slowly connected the dots and felt himself go still, while Mineta listened in with curiosity.

''…buddy.'' Izuku stated coldly as he closed his eyes. And it was then Tomura and Mineta felt how uneasy the air was. The tension seemingly manifesting out of nowhere, making them go still as they looked to Izuku with anticipation. With one thinking he was about to lash out while the other thought he was going to do the unthinkable.

Izuku then opened his eyes, the sight alone made Tomura and Mineta's eyes widen at what they were seeing.

Like before during the battle of USJ and against Todoroki. The white parts of his eyes were now black. But that wasn't the only thing, unlike before when you could only see the glow of his eyes. Izuku managed to somehow make the glow vanish, making it appear that he had no eyes at all.

As they looked to Izuku in clear shock, the world around them seemed to be drowned out by silence as they found themselves focused on Izuku's _seemingly_ empty eyes.

…

…

…

**''…You'd be dead were you stand.''** he stated without emotion while while wearing a dangerous grin.

And just like that, Tomura and Mineta felt their blood freeze as they looked to Izuku with wide eyes. The feeling of dread only increased when they took in his words. All the while everyone around them was blissfully unaware of what was transpiring.

Mineta wanted to pass out, but Tomura's clammy grip prevented him from doing so. He then settled with just closing his eyes, while reminding himself that Izuku is a good guy and is probably just buying time. His internal chant calmed him a bit, but didn't completely remove the unease of the situation.

In the meantime, Tomura for once looked…fearful as sweat started forming on his forehead. Sure, he had his fair share of death threats being directed at him, but _never_ have they been delivered in such an unsettling way. It especially didn't help that this was the same feeling he had during USJ, only worse somehow. And worst part about the delivery was the tone. It wasn't in a form of a threatening tone, but rather it was in a 'simple fact' kind of tone. Like he could actually do it with ease and be done with it, memories of Izuku's battle against Nomu made the feeling much worse.

Both sides didn't move as they let the atmosphere surround them. As Izuku stood motionless while wearing that unsettling expression while Tomura was simply frozen on the spot.

''…''

''…''

''…''

In fact, he was so in stunned that he didn't notice his grip loosening on Mineta's neck. However, Izuku noticed this and smirked as his eyes suddenly flared up, surprising Tomura and making Mineta suddenly open his eyes in surprise as well. He then then reached his hand forward and used his psychokinesis to pull the surprised Mineta out of Tomura's grasp. The latter looking stunned for a moment before growling at Izuku with a murderous glare.

''Why you little-

''NOW!'' Izuku called out as he placed Mineta behind him while the nearby civilians looked startled by the sudden commotion.

''HEY HANDJOB!'' a certain pinkette's voice called out, making Tomura snap a glare at the direction of the voice.

*Splash*

Only for him to be hit in the face with green goo that made hissing noises as it burned his skin and parts of his hoodie. Effectively making him scream in pain as he clutched his eyes with both of his hands. But before he could do anything else, he grunted in pain when he suddenly felt his arms being placed firmly to his sides by a strong force and then he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

''Gngh..'' Tomura groaned as the burning sensation started dying down, he then slowly opened his eyes, only for them to quickly open with killer intent from what he is seeing.

Izuku wearing a big grin as he had a glowing hand stretched out, while standing beside him was a panting Mina with some acid trail on her feet, indicating that she slid across the floor with her quirk. While a shell-shocked Mineta sat on the floor behind them. The latter looking like he was trying to process what just happened.

While the civilians around them were either running away or were watching from a safe distance.

Having a clearer mind, Tomura then replayed the events that transpired and realized how completely fooled he was. Of course heroes would never say such things, it was all just a ploy to lower his guard and strike when he least expected it.

A ploy that he fell for.

''You damn brat!'' He roared as he tried to struggle in the hold, only to growl when he noticed that he couldn't move much. It was like being in a stray jacket, only it was invisible and that the only thing he could move was his head and ankles.

''It's over Shigaraki!'' Izuku declared as he snapped his fingers, making 4 medium sized Gaster Blasters surround Tomura and take aim.

***VRRRRRRRR***

Tomura looked around with wide eyes as the light of the charging blasters shined on him.

''I suggest you surrender.'' Izuku suggested with a serious expression.

While Mina and Mineta didn't dare say anything or make any sudden movements. As they waited for Shigaraki's response, who was currently looking down with a blank expression. As if he were having a mental debate on what to do. Meanwhile Izuku looked ready to unleash the cannons if the situation called for it.

…

…

…

They were then caught off guard when Shigaraki started laughing to himself, even though it didn't hold the same exact effect as Izuku's earlier, its still enough to make the students and anyone else who heard it shiver a bit.

Before Izuku could say anything, Tomura then looked up with a crazed expression. ''Not yet…you _**damn**_ _**comedian.''**_ He declared with venom in his voice. Suddenly a warp gate formed underneath Tomura's feet, before it rose up and transported the villain away. Forcing Izuku to release his hold since he had nothing to hold onto anymore.

''Crud!'' Izuku exclaimed in exasperation as he lowered his hand in frustration and made the blasters disappear as he powered down. ''He got away.'' He declared with a grunt before turning his attention to Mineta who was still on the ground with a shocked expression.

Mina and Izuku then rushed to him and crouched down in front of him. ''You okay?'' Izuku asked with worry while Mina looked to the short teen in concern.

Snapping out of his shock, Mineta looked to the two before slowly nodding his head. ''Y-Yeah,'' he responded before recomposing himself. ''I'm fine.'' He said finally, but they could see he was understandably shaken up by the experience.

Izuku then opted to give a reassuring smile. ''Good to hear buddy.'' He stated sincerely as he offered a hand up, while Mina mirrored his expression.

Once Mineta was standing and dusting himself off, Mina turned to Izuku with a serious expression. ''We should go and tell the others what happened.'' she suggested while Izuku wordlessly nodded and took out his phone and began asking their classmates where to meet.

''Midoriya,'' Mineta suddenly called out with shaky voice making Izuku and Mina turn to him in worry, thinking that he might have suffered some serious trauma.

After pressing the send button on his phone, Izuku put his phone away and went to eye level with Mineta. ''Yeah?'' he encouraged while placing a comforting hand on Mineta's shoulder.

Mineta looked like he was struggling to say something before he eventually calmed down and spoke up. ''Thank You.'' He stated gratefully, knowing that there was no other way to express his thanks at the moment.

Mina and Izuku gave him a kind smile. The latter tapping his shoulder a few times before standing up. ''Anytime bud.'' He stated with a grin while Mina nodded in agreement making Mineta smile at them.

_*Ping*_

Hearing the notification sound, Izuku instantly took out his phone and began reading the message. ''Welp, looks like Iida wants us all to meet up at the entrance.'' He announced getting Mina and Mineta to nod their heads in response. They then started making their way to the mall entrance where there will be without a doubt, a ton of questions for them to answer.

As they walked, Mineta then spoke up. ''Did you mean what you said back there Midoriya?'' he asked aloud with a bit of fear while Mina and Izuku looked to him as they walked. The latter instantly knowing what he meant and quickly jumped in to ease his worries.

''No, I didn't.'' Izuku responded sincerely while Mineta sighed in relief.

In the meantime, Mina understood what they were talking about but didn't doubt Izuku's motives. Sure she was surprised by the statement, but knowing Izuku she was sure that he was only saying that to get Shigaraki to drop his guard.

''I just said what was necessary to save a friend.'' Izuku added with a grin while Mina looked to her boyfriend with a fond smile, knowing how Izuku valued his freinds. While Mineta looked to him in shock.

''Friend?'' Mineta repeated, as if not believing what he heard.

This time Mina voiced out her opinion. ''Well duh! Of course, were friends dude!'' she stated cheerfully while Izuku nodded in agreement.

Mineta still had his doubts. ''Even if I can be perverted?'' he asked, remembering how Izuku practically thwarted many of his schemes.

Izuku was silent for a bit before speaking up. ''Perverted tendencies aside, I still consider you as my friend.'' He stated sincerely while Mina nodded in agreement as they looked ahead. Not noticing how tears of joy started forming in Mineta's eyes. Obviously thankful to have people that consider him as their friend despite being more perverted than the rest.

''Just try and tone down on the shenanigans.'' Izuku added with a chuckle while Mina giggled as well.

After wiping away the tears, Mineta looked to them with an eyebrow raised. ''But what if I can't help myself?'' he asked thinking that he might have no control over his actions in certain situations or that he might be doing his usual antics out of habit.

As if expecting the response, Mina looked to Mineta with a mischievous grin. ''Then you can count on here Midori to keep you in check.'' She stated with a small laugh, while Mineta looked to Izuku who was mirroring her expression.

Mineta could only gulp as he shakily chuckled, thinking that he might have just signed up for a rehabilitation session. While Mina and Izuku grinned in amusement.

''By the way…,'' Mina suddenly spoke up, getting Izuku and Mineta to look at her. ''I didn't know your eyes could do that.'' She stated in wonder while remembering the shiver she felt when she saw and heard Izuku's bluff earlier. While Mineta also remembered the same thing and listened to the conversation with interest.

Izuku blushed before looking away in embarrassment. ''I-I only do that when I want to intimidate my opponents.'' he stated sincerely while they nodded in understanding. After all they knew that Izuku was all about catching his opponents off guard.

''And besides…,'' Izuku added while the two looked at him curiously. ''he threatened you and everyone else.'' He stated as he looked to Mina with a sheepish smile.

Mina felt her heart flutter as she leaned onto Izuku's shoulder with a sigh, the latter obviously surprised. ''You're a real sweetheart you know that?'' she purred as she fluttered her eyelashes and drew circles on his chest. While Izuku didn't trust his words and instead wrapped his arm around her as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. While looking at her with a shaky grin on his red face, much to Mina's delight.

As the couple talked to themselves, they didn't notice Mineta rolling his eyes at their antics.

''_They forgot I'm right here…''_ Mineta thought as he looked to the couple in annoyance, before sighing and looking ahead with a smile. _''Oh well, I guess I can let this slide and give them their moment.''_ He thought with gratitude as he kept walking, effectively letting the couple interact in peace. All the while, feeling thankful for having good friends.

* * *

Understandably, the rest 1A were horrified when they heard of what transpired that day(Though Bakugou was noticeably pissed that he missed out on some action). They then contacted Aizawa right away and informed him of what happened. Once the pros arrived, they immediately checked on everyone else and escorted Mineta to Recovery Girl to be given a thorough checkup and to schedule a personal checkup for any possible trauma that may have been gained during the event. Once everything was settled, Aizawa and everyone else praised Izuku and Mina for dealing with the situation semi-calmly. Both teens were then interviewed by the police before being sent back to their respective homes with their teachers as escorts.

Upon arriving home, Izuku arrived home and was immediately hugged by an understandably distraught Inko Midoriya and approached by a concerned Temmie. No doubt a result from a call by his teachers. After calming her down, Izuku ate whatever was served for dinner, cleaned himself up and went straight to bed to have an early rest.

Sleep came easy for him considering how mentally and physically exhausting the entire situation was. As he slipped into dreamland, he rested easy knowing that thanks to his and Mina's efforts. Nobody was hurt.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Admittedly I'm not so good with cuddly details but I hope it was good enough. Also, FYI means: ''For your information.''

**2.** Since I had no sources, I decided to give Mina's parents' names. Fun facts: Asami _means ''Morning Beauty''_ while Seiichi means _''One who is Sincere.''_

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	19. Chapter 19:Off to Camp!

**Authors Note: **Again, apologies for the delay. I'm pretty slow in making these and life has been keeping me away from writing. XD

* * *

_ASHIDO RESIDENCE EARLY MORNING_

''Did you make sure to pack extra clothes?'' Asami asked as she watched Mina double check her things.

Without even looking up Mina replied. ''Yes, I did mom.'' She stated distractedly as she looked to her things for a bit before zipping up her bag.

*Ding Dong*

In an instant, Mina perked up as she looked to the door excitedly. ''That must be Izu.'' She stated happily as she put on her bag and made her way to the door. While her parents can only watch her with amusement.

''If he proposes to you say yes!'' Seiichi called out with a big grin as he wrapped an arm around his giggling wife.

Before reaching the door, the magenta girl nearly stumbled before glaring at her parents. ''Dad!'' she yelled in embarrassment, while making an effort not to let images of her and Izuku being married fill her mind.

Though honestly.…she wasn't necessarily against it.

Noticing the time, Mina snapped out of her state and went out the door as her colors slowly returned to normal. Hoping that Izuku wouldn't notice her sudden color change.

''Seriously Seiichi!'' His wife halfheartedly scolded as she playfully smacked her husband's chest with an amused grin.

Seiichi could only shrug as he chuckled. ''What? I like him.'' He stated sincerely while his wife rolled her eyes with a smile. Though truthfully, they weren't exactly…._opposed_ to the idea of their daughter being married to Izuku.

* * *

_U.A. GROUNDS_

Izuku and Mina approached the U.A. grounds with their bags. As they approached, they could see some of their classmates, it would seem that they were still waiting for everyone else to arrive.

''Guess not everyone else is a morning person huh?'' Mina asked as she saw some of her classmates looking like zombies. Frankly she wasn't either, but you'd be surprised with what one cup of coffee can do to fix that.

Izuku looked to Mina with a knowing look. ''Are you?'' he asked with a teasing smirk. Thanks to their relationship, Izuku is more than aware of how Mina would often sleep in, which would usually lead her to being almost late to class.

''H-Hey! its not like that _all_ the time.'' Mina defended with an embarrassed expression, only to falter further when she saw Izuku raise an eyebrow at her. ''Mostly.'' She stated with defeated sigh, only to pout when Izuku chuckled at her expression.

Once they met up with some of their classmates, they were immediately greeted by a energetic Kirishima and a sleepy Bakugou. The latter looking grumpy with noticeably less energy than usual, it became apparent that he sacrificed coffee in order to arrive early.

''_Bone-_jour sleep head!'' Izuku greeted with a big grin, while Mina rolled her eyes before giggling at his antics. She always wondered how Izuku could have so much energy despite waking up earlier than usual. Meanwhile Kirishima and everyone else chuckled at his greeting.

With a tired scowl, Bakugou slowly turned to Izuku. ''Morning, ya shitty nerd.'' He greeted back with a low growl, which only made him sound like an angry cat who had his sleep interrupted. **[Authors Note: **Highly specific but that's what came to mind. XD**]**

''_He's even angry in the morning?''_ Everyone else but Izuku thought with a sweatdrop. Wondering if he even sleeps angry as well. Though knowing Bakugou….there was a possibility that it is definitely the case with him.

Izuku chuckled from his response. ''What's wrong bud, too _a.m._ for you?'' he teased with a big grin, obviously enjoying Bakugou's tired state. While everyone else could look at the exchange in amusement.

Bakugou could only growl as he glared with little energy. ''If it wasn't so early in the morning, I'd kick your ass for this.'' He threatened before yawning, much to Izuku and everyone else's amusement.

After laughing at the exchange, Kirishima approached the sleepy teen with a chuckle. ''All right big guy, why don't we calm down and _not_ blow things up early in the morning.'' he suggested with a big grin as he wrapped an arm around the sleepy explosion user. While Bakugou grumbled in agreement as he was led away with little resistance since he wasn't fully awake at the moment. While unbeknownst to them, someone stared at the duo with a thoughtful expression before a gentle smile formed on their face.

''I can't wait to get to camp!'' Toru cheered excitedly, getting everyone to voice their agreement.

As they discussed to themselves, the rest of their classmates eventually arrived and joined in the conversation. After a few moments, Aizawa emerged from the school effectively causing the class to immediately quiet down. He then ordered them to board the bus without delay, while announcing that class 1B's bus will be following us.

* * *

_BUS RIDE_

Like any other school trip, once everyone boarded the bus, the teacher would do a roll call to make sure everyone is present. Once that's finished everyone else used the opportunity to either take naps, listen to music as they looked out the window or to simply interact with one another.

Reaching the halfway point, most of the class woke up and decided to discuss to themselves. Which resulted in the bus being filled with their chatter, though the topic generally focused on the mall encounter yesterday.

''And before we knew it, Shigaraki was warped away before we could do anything.'' Izuku stated with a sigh, evidently the thought of a high-profile villain _literally_ escaping from his grasp was frustrating. Mina saw his expression and held his hand of assurance, which made Izuku look to her with a grateful expression.

''Damn,'' Kaminari exclaimed with a nervous chuckle as he relaxed on his seat. ''if I was in Mineta's position I would have freaked.'' He stated sincerely as he glanced at the sleeping Mineta while everyone else agreed with him. Sure, they've faced villains at the USJ, but being in the mercy of a crazed villain with a disintegrating quirk would have been undoubtedly worse than that.

Momo nodded with a serious expression. ''Despite our experience with fighting villains, I doubt that even I would be able to think clearly in that situation.'' She agreed knowing that she might have panicked a bit, while everyone else nodded at that.

''Kero, I think I would have just stalled him at best.'' Tsuyu stated bluntly while everyone else looked to her. ''But I think I might've ended up saying something that could have angered him at the time.'' she stated sincerely while everyone else agreed knowing how blunt she can be with her statements.

Sato rubbed his neck with a sheepish expression. ''I don't think I would have been able to say anything useful at that situation.'' He admitted with a small chuckle.

''I hear that,'' Kirishima agreed before turning to Izuku. ''still…I didn't think that you had it in you to scare _him _of all people.'' He stated with a toothy grin as he gave a thumbs up. ''Super manly by the way.'' He praised in his usual manner, while Izuku looked embarrassed from all the praise.

Bakugou scoffed at this. ''I bet I could be scarier than shitty Deku any day.'' He claimed with a huff while Kirishima patted him at the back with a chuckle, while everyone else started wondering how they would have dealt with the situation.

Iida nodded as he adjusted his glasses. ''As much as a risky plan that was,'' he stated while everyone else turned to him. ''I have to commend you for the results Midoriya.'' He praised as he looked approvingly to Izuku. While the latter nodded to him with a smile.

''About that,'' Ochako suddenly stated getting everyone to look at her. ''what exactly _did_ you do to scare Shigaraki.'' She asked with a curious expression while everyone else voiced their curiosity. They've heard the story already but they never actually found out exactly what he said.

But one thing for sure is, if it was enough to scare Shigaraki, then it must have been quite the statement.

Kirishima was quick to jump in. ''Hey yeah!'' he stated excitedly as he grinned. ''Mind showing us what you did bro?'' he asked with sparkles in his eyes, while Bakugou rolled his eyes but looked interested just the same.

''I would also like to know.'' Tokoyami claimed with clear interest in his voice, thinking that he could use similar tactics and apply it with his quirk. While everyone else had similar thoughts and wondered if they could use similar tactics in their hero careers.

Izuku shrank in his seat from all the attention. ''S-Sorry guys,'' he stated apologetically while everyone else (minus Mina) looked to him curiously. ''I only want to do that against villains.'' He declared sincerely while everyone else looked a bit bummed from not seeing what Izuku did. _''Plus, I'd prefer not giving my friends nightmares.''_ Izuku thought to himself, knowing that showing his ''empty eyes'' trick would undoubtedly freak them out.

''Aww man!'' Kirishima stated with a clearly glum tone. ''can't you make an exception bro?'' he stated with an almost pleading voice only to be saddened when Izuku shook his head apologetically. Truthfully, they all understood where Izuku is coming from, but that didn't mean that they weren't at least a _little_ bit curious.

Ochako wasn't giving up and looked to Izuku with puppy eyes. ''Even from your best friend?'' she stated with a look of hurt on her face.

''Hey!'' Bakugou barked in outrage, only to look away with a growl when everyone else looked to him with amused expressions. He wanted to know what Deku did too, but there were certain lines that he wasn't willing to cross for that kind information to be spilled.

Izuku chuckled, which caused Bakugou to glare at him. ''Sorry but no can do.'' He stated with a sheepish grin as Ochako slumped in defeat. While everyone else deflated a bit from seeing efforts fail.

Seeing their downcast expressions, Mina decided to throw them a bone (Pun absolutely intended). ''I can say this though,'' she stated while everyone turned to her. ''it was both scary and super awesome!'' she cheered with a grin while Izuku blushed a bit from the praise. While everyone else looked better and started imagining what Izuku did.

As Momo looked to Izuku with a thoughtful expression, an idea came to mind. ''By the way Izuku,'' she called out getting his attention. ''not to sound rude but how come you weren't apprehended for using your quirk in public?'' she asked with a curious expression while everyone else listened in. Todoroki and Iida were especially interested, remembering their encounter with the detective in the Hosu Hospital.

''Your fine Momo,'' Izuku reassured with a grin, while Momo looked to him with a smile. ''well to be honest, me and Mina have Aizawa to thank for that.'' He declared while pointing a thumb to the napping pro. ''If it weren't for him explaining to the police that what we did was self defense, then me and Mina would be in big trouble by now.'' He stated sincerely while Mina nodded in confirmation. While everyone else looked to them with understanding, though they did feel a bit jealous that Izuku and Mina were able to use their quirks in public with no problems from the authorities.

Unbeknownst to them, Aizawa was in fact _not_ napping like they assumed he would. Instead he silently kept an eye on everyone by listening to all their interactions. Sure, he would love nothing more than to catch up on lost sleep, but his duties as their teacher outweighed his personal needs.

''_No problem kid.''_ Aizawa thanked in his with a small smile on his face. He then sighed to himself while wondering when exactly he became so soft. Usually he would treat his students with a fixed level of professionalism and kept himself from being attached. But…no matter how hard he tried, he found himself slowly warming up to this particular batch of students.

Yep he's gotten soft.

As they started discussing random topics amongst themselves, a thought came into Kaminari's head. ''Hey Bakugou?'' he called out getting said teen's attention.

''The hell do you want?'' Bakugou replied back with his usual scowl while Kirishima and Izuku could only laugh a bit at his response. No matter how many times it happens, interactions with Bakugou are almost never boring to watch or experience.

Naturally, his explosive response gained the attention of everyone else.

Kaminari wasn't bothered by the response and formed a curious expression. ''Is water wet?'' he asked with a clearly curious tone. While everyone else looked to him in confusion, wondering if this was a joke or something.

Bakugou however had a different reaction, for reasons unknown. He felt an unholy rage build up inside him at the mention of the question. And looking at Kaminari's clueless expression only increased that feeling and he instantly felt the need to knock some teeth out.

Seeing his expression slowly morph into a murderous one, everyone else reacted to the inevitable chaos accordingly.

While silently thanking that he was on the row seat, Izuku shielded Mina from the inevitable outrage, while said girl ducked behind Izuku and peaked a bit to not miss out on anything. Kirishima gulped in the meantime with a nervous expression, as he felt himself sweat while hardening his arms to stop Bakugou from wreaking havoc. He didn't know why, but he felt a small sense of déjà vu.

Everyone else reacted by simply bracing themselves and taking cover behind their respective seats.

At this point the trip became deathly silent as everyone's eyes switched between the enraged Bakugou to the _extremely_ oblivious Kaminari. They were internally screaming for him to simply drop the question and notice the obvious danger he put himself in.

Unfortunately, he still remained oblivious as he patiently waited for Bakugou to respond. By this point, everyone started wondering how Kaminari still remained oblivious to the visible tension in the air.

…

…

…

''…**listen here you little shit.''** Bakugou snarled as he set off mini explosions from his palms and ignoring how everyone else braced themselves. And it was then they noticed how Kaminari noticed the danger and went as white as a ghost.

* * *

_DROP OFF POINT_

''Where are they?'' Pixie Bob stated impatiently as she tapped her foot. She and her teammate Mandalay were currently waiting for the arrival of the 1A students.

Mandalay merely rolled her eyes at her teammate's impatience. ''They'll be here soon, try to be more patient.'' She suggested calmly, truthfully, she was excited to meet the next batch as well, but there wouldn't be any point wasting energy for being impatient.

Pixie Bob merely huffed. ''But the wait is killing me,'' she stated dramatically while Mandalay shook her head. ''one of them could be potentially mine!'' she stated in desperation like it's a fact while Mandalay sweatdropped.

While mentally noting to restrain her teammate if necessary, Mandalay was about to speak up when she noticed a bus arriving. ''Their here!'' she stated excitedly, while Pixie Bob merely straightened up her appearance to be more presentable.

Mandalay shook her head at her partner's actions then turned to the small kid that was accompanying them. ''Kota, be sure to be at your best behavior.'' She reminded with a kind smile, while Kota responded by merely turning away from her with a scowl. Much to her concern.

Once the bus arrived, Mandalay and Pixie Bob had friendly smiles on their faces as they watched the students exit with excited expressions as they stretched from the long trip. They were then confused when they noticed Kaminari sporting a black eye. While behind him was a smug looking Bakugou followed by a nervously grinning Kirishima and an amused Izuku and Mina.

Mandalay then turned to Aizawa with a curious expression. The latter meeting her gaze with a tired expression.

''Don't ask.'' He stated simply as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Admittedly he was supposed to keep things under control and prevent such things from happening. But after hearing what he deemed to be ''the dumbest argument he's ever heard.'' He was more than willing to let things slide just this once.

Kaminari then looked around with a curious expression. ''Where's 1B?'' he asked aloud as he grabbed ice wrapped up in a cloth provided by Momo and Todoroki, while everyone else looked around.

Aizawa calmly answered. ''They'll be arriving shortly, they just got caught up in traffic.'' He stated as he showed his phone, indicating that he was talking with 1B's homeroom teacher Vlad. While everyone nodded in understanding.

Mandalay then cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. ''Nice to meet you everybody!'' She greeted cheerfully as Pixie Bob looked to them with a big grin, while everyone else voiced their greeting, though they were wondering who these two were.

''For those who don't know who don't know who we are, were…'' Mandalay trailed off as she and Pixie bob posed together. **''The Wild Wild Pussycats!''** they declared excitedly in sync while Kota looked at them with a bored expression. While everyone else except Izuku, looked stunned by the duo's declaration.

Seeing their confusion, Aizawa chimed in. ''These are pro heroes who will be working with us during the camp.'' He announced while everyone nodded in understanding.

Izuku looked to the pros with an excited grin. ''Neat.'' he stated with a chuckle while everyone turned to him with a curious expression. ''Their group consists of four members who set up a joint agency. They're a veteran team that specializes in mountain rescues.'' he explained with excitement while everyone else turned to the pros in awe. While said pros looked to Izuku with big smiles.

''Well looks like someone's a fan.'' Pixie Bob stated with glee while Mandalay rolled her eyes at that but looked to Izuku with a smile, getting one in return.

Mina giggled, getting Izuku's attention. ''Is there anything else you don't know about them?'' she rhetorically asked while the rest of his classmates else laughed a bit, knowing that Izuku obviously knew more. In the meantime, Bakugou just groaned but payed attention anyway.

Izuku chuckled at her antics before standing in front of his classmates with a grin. ''Well,'' he started while everyone listened intently. ''This year will be their twelfth workin-'' his statement was interrupted when his senses flared up and found himself sliding out of the way of a sudden movement directed at him from behind.

Looking to the source, he and everyone else was shocked to see that Izuku managed to avoid being grabbed by a ticked off Pixie Bob. Not noticing Mandalay face palming with a sigh at her teammate's actions.

Before Izuku could say anything, Pixie Bob spoke up. ''Listen here you…'' she stated with a deadly tone, making Izuku and his classmates nervous. She then looked to Izuku with a deadly expression. ''I like you, but there's something I want to clear up.'' She stated seriously while Izuku tensed from the pro's expression. He then began wondering if he needed to defend himself with his psychokinesis.

**''I'm 18 at heart!''** She roared at Izuku before breathing heavily while everyone else was taken back, before looking to her like she grew a second head. While Mandalay gave off a tired sigh at Pixie Bob's declaration knowing that this isn't the first time that this happened.

After recovering from their shock, everyone deadpanned at her. Needless to say, everyone now understood why she acted that way. Some turned to Mandalay who looked sheepish from their judging gazes.

''Are we clear?'' Pixie Bob stated with an expectant look while looking more than ready to maul Izuku. The latter looking to her with a confused expression, before understanding what she _wants _to hear.

Izuku then gave a nervous grin. ''_Purr-fectly_ clear.'' He joked with an awkward chuckle, hoping that his response was convincing enough to appease the _apparently _age sensitive pro. Said pro calmed a bit, but still pouted from the pun. While Mandalay laughed a bit with everyone else despite the joke being a little bit easy. Even Bakugou found himself smirking at the remark.

After recomposing herself, Mandalay cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. ''We own this whole stretch of land here.'' She stated as she gestured the area before them, while everyone awed at the location.

''You all will be staying at the foot of that mountain.'' She added while pointing to a faraway location. Making everyone confused by her statement, wondering why we didn't discuss this beforehand.

''Then why did we stop here?'' Ochako asked with a curious expression, while everyone else voiced their confusion.

In the meantime, Izuku wore a thoughtful expression as he looked between the pros and the lodge. His eyes then widened with realization as they glowed a bit, with an idea of what is about to happen. He discreetly made his way to the back of the bus to use a ''shortcut'' to the bottom of the lookout point. While unbeknownst to him, Aizawa watched his reaction with a smirk. The latter clearly expecting Izuku to figure it out.

Not noticing Izuku's action, Mandalay continued with a mischievous smile. ''It's 9:30 a.m. right now.'' She stated with an ominous tone while everyone else looked to her in confusion. ''If your fast…then maybe around noon?'' she asked with a grin, while everyone broke into sweat, realizing what the pro is implying.

Kirishima swallowed as he and everyone else took a step back. ''Get back to the bus!'' he ordered as he made a break for the bus, while everyone else immediately followed. While the pros looked to their fleeing forms in amusement.

''Kitties who don't make it by 12:30 won't get any lunch!'' she called from behind them but they didn't bother stopping as they only focused on fleeing from the pros. Not noticing that one of them was currently not with them.

Unfortunately for them, they were stopped when Pixie Bob dropped down in front of the group. ''Sorry ladies and gentlemen.'' She stated with a smug grin as her hands started glowing, much to the student's dismay. ''But training camp…has already begun!'' she declared as she slammed gloved hands on the ground. Said ground pushed forward and swept the understandably scared students away towards the cliff.

**''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''** The students screamed as they were pushed of the cliff. While Pixie Bob and Mandalay looked on with amusement while Aizawa wore a sadistic smile.

* * *

_WITH CLASS 1A_

Shaking off his shock, Bakugou aimed his palms below as he used mini explosions to correct himself and slow down his fall. He of course wasn't the only one to snap out of their shock, as Kirishima activated his hardening quirk as he braced himself, Tokoyami used his dark shadow to simply glide down, Ochako prepared to use her quirk when she got close to the ground.

While everyone else continued to scream (except for Todoroki who remained stoic but had surprise in his eyes.) as they could only flail helplessly in the air due to not having the right quirk or was simply too panicked to think of a solution.

However, as Mina and everyone else screamed, she suddenly found herself covered in a green glow as her fall slowed down. While others suddenly found themselves caught by Medium sized Gaster Blasters.

Before she could comment, the green glow dispersed and she suddenly found herself caught in someone's arms, making her yelp in surprise.

Looking up she saw Izuku looking down on her with a big grin. ''Heya.'' He greeted as he secured his bridal style hold on her. Looking around, Mina saw everyone else either land with their quirks or lowered to the ground by the Gaster Blasters. Said students looked to Izuku with grateful expressions.

Snapping out of her shock, Mina looked to Izuku with a big smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''My hero~.'' She swooned as she peppered Izuku with kisses, while the latter chuckled at her action but didn't do anything to stop her.

After placing Mina on her feet, Izuku went on one knee, while Mina reacted by immediately crouching down beside him. ''You alright Izu?'' she asked in worry, now noticing how tired he looked.

After taking a breath and making the blasters disappear. Izuku looked to her with a small grin. ''Yeah, just….need a few minutes.'' He assured with a chuckle as a bit of sweat dripped from his forehead. While Mina nodded in understanding, knowing how much effort he must have used to catch her and everyone else at once.

Meanwhile, everyone else regrouped with Izuku as they dusted themselves off the ground. But before anyone could say anything, a voice was heard in their heads.

''_Hey nice catch kid, Pixie Bob was going to catch you guys with her quirk. But it looks like you had everything under control.''_

Looking up they saw Mandalay looking down on them with a big smile.

Now understanding that the voice in their head was her quirk, they couldn't help but be in awe with her ability. Their thoughts were then interrupted when Mandalay spoke again.

''_Also, since it's private land, you can use your quirks as you wish! You have three hours to come to the facility on your own two feet through the __**Beast's Forest**__! Good Luck!''_

After looking to the forest while digesting the announcement, Iida immediately turned his attention to Izuku and made his way to him. ''Thank you for the assist Midoriya.'' He stated gratefully as he held a hand out. While Izuku looked to the hand and nodded with a smile as he grabbed the hand and was pulled up to his feet.

''Kero, but you didn't have to catch me of all people Izuku.'' Tsuyu stated as everyone turned to her with confusion. ''My quirk allows me to land from high drops remember?'' she asked with a smile, while everyone nodded in understanding.

Izuku chuckled at that as he looked to her with a grin. ''True, but I still wouldn't let you fall regardless.'' He stated with a shrug while Tsuyu nodded to him with a smile. Knowing that Izuku would do what he can to help anyone as long as he could do it.

Iida smiled at the interaction before looking to the forest with a serious expression. ''Everyone!'' he called out making everyone turn to him in attention. ''We need prepare to-'' his statement was interrupted when they felt the ground shake a bit as a commotion was heard from the forest.

Turning to the source, they were shocked to see what looked like a massive four-legged creature walking out of the forest. Said creature released a roar that made Jiro cover her ears with grimace.

''It's a beast!'' Kaminari called out in fear as he and everyone else prepared to engage the beast. Bakugou in particular looked excited to take on the creature as he started cracking his knuckled with a bloodthirsty grin.

Kota immediately tried to calm the beast down with his voice, but was proven ineffective as the creature didn't even acknowledge his voice as the creature raised its claws to crush the teen. Said teen was suddenly pulled out of the way with a green glow and was seated by Izuku.

***CRASH***

The beast growled in annoyance as it's prey was pulled away from him.

''You alright bud?'' Izuku asked in worry, while Koda shook off his shock and responded with a shaky nod.

After nodding in confirmation, Izuku looked to the creature with an analytical expression. Normally Koda's quirk was more than enough to convince animals to do what he says, but it was clear that the creature was no animal. His theory was proven correct when he noticed something odd about the creature, namely what its outer appearance looked like.

Just then a small piece of the creature fell off as it turned its head to everyone else.

_''A dirt clod?''_ Izuku thought with confusion as he looked between the piece on the ground and the creature itself. Suddenly the pieces came together as he remembered what Pixie Bob's quirk is. And with that, his eyes glowed as he formulated the best course of action while everyone else kept their eyes on the creature as it roared and scratched the ground in front of it. A clear signal that it was about to start charging to them.

* * *

_WITH THE PROS_

While Pixie Bob was focused on her quirk, Mandalay and Aizawa were having their own discussion.

''I have to say, this schedule that you guys gave them is a bit crazy.'' Mandalay stated as she looked to the underground pro as he leaned onto the bus.

Eraserhead wasn't even fazed and calmly replied. ''Well, we're planning to have them acquire early what they normally would get at the beginning of their second year, so it's going to be crazy no matter what.'' He stated while Mandalay nodded in attention.

''Permits to use their quirk in the time of an emergency a provisional license allowing them to work as heroes. With villains being so active right now, they also need to learn how to defend themselves.'' He added with a serious expression while Mandalay nodded with the same expression. Like her other teammates, she had been a bit tense since the villains had become bolder with their attacks as of late.

She then took a brief glance at Kota, silently hoping that he wouldn't get caught up in all this. While said kid looked down at the students with a scowl on his face.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Aizawa suddenly spoke up. ''Oh yeah, just a heads up. They're going to reach the Training facility in no time if you don't step it up.'' He warned while Mandalay and Pixie Bob looked to him in surprise. Not expecting such a statement from the normally indifferent hero.

Shaking out of her surprise, Mandalay gave a small laugh. ''I've heard that these kids are good Aizawa. But our own team would take hours to reach the lodge by foot from here.'' She stated, remembering the difficulty they had in their experiences despite being pros.

As they were discussing, they didn't' notice Pixie Bob looking surprised when her visor detected a high energy source. ''What is that?'' she muttered to herself as she didn't expect such a high-power level from the students.

Aizawa could only shake his head at her clear doubt. ''Don't say I didn't warn you.'' He stated with a sigh, while Mandalay raised an eyebrow at his response.

''Wha-''

***ZWWWOOOSSHHH***

Her statement was interrupted when she and Pixie Bob turned to the pillar of smoke with surprised expressions. Completely missing the knowing smirk that Aizawa wore.

* * *

_WITH CLASS 1A _

The students could only gape at the creature that stood before them.

Or at least what's left of it.

The creature's body still stood in its running position, only this time it had a giant hole where its head was once located. Said hole reached all the way to the other end of the creature. Just then, pieces of the creature started falling apart until it was reduced into nothing but a pile of earth.

***CRASH***

Quickly snapping out of their shock, the students turned to a panting Izuku who was standing with a hand stretched out. Behind him was a Large Gaster Blaster with smoke emanating from its mouth, indicating that it was recently fired.

Snapping out his shock, Bakugou glared at Izuku. ''DAMNIT DEKU!'' he roared getting Izuku to look at him. ''I didn't get a chance to show off!'' he stated in clear frustration as he brought his palms up. While everyone else was either looking at Izuku with grateful or shocked expressions. Still finding it impressive how easily they could forget about how powerful Izuku's blasters get from time to time.

Izuku could only give a tired chuckle as he powered down and made his blaster disappear. ''I'm sure you'll get your chance bud.'' He reassured with a grin while Bakugou huffed as he looked to the forest. He then turned to Iida, getting the latter's attention. ''I believe you were about to say something before we were so..._rudely_ interrupted?'' he asked with a grin, while everyone else turned to Iida.

Iida snapped out of it and looked to Izuku with a grateful expression, he then faced everyone else with an authoritative expression. ''Stay together and work as a group!'' he ordered while everyone else nodded and looked to the forest with serious expressions.

''If we want to reach the training grounds on time, then I suggest we use the shortest route to get there.'' Momo added while everyone else nodded in agreement, knowing that their energy could be wasted if they kept fighting for too long.

Iida nodded as he and everyone else tensed up. ''All right. Let's go, Class A!'' he roared with energy.

''Yeah!'' Everyone cried back with equal vigor.

They then made their way to the forest with Izuku and Jiro in the front while using their senses to detect any possible encounters along the way.

* * *

_WITH THE PROS_

Aizawa had a small smile as he looked to his students moving along as a group. He then wore a rather smug expression as he looked to Mandalay and Pixie Bob. Both wearing perplexed expressions, obviously not expecting that kind of fire power and coordination from the students.

''Told you so.'' Aizawa stated simply as he made his way to the bus. Once on board he was taken away to the lodge. While the pros snapped out of their shock and watched the bus leave.

Pixie Bob then looked to the forest with an excited expression. ''I like these kids! My fur's standing on end!'' she stated happily as she increased her efforts. While Mandalay could only nod as she looked on in amazement.

As they looked on with interest, Kota's scowl deepened as he looked to the forest below. _''Are they stupid? Saying that they want to be heroes.''_ He thought with frustration as he looked below.

* * *

_BEAST FOREST_

As the students walked along, they suddenly stopped when Izuku raised a hand as he sensed something and looked ahead with a serious expression. ''There's something up ahead.'' He warned making everyone tense. While Jiro plugged her jacks on a nearby tree.

''Three to be exact.'' She clarified before unplugging her jacks and regrouping with everyone else.

The trees in front of them suddenly collapsed as three big creatures made themselves known. The one leading them looked to be a giant stone Minotaur. The one on its right was the same four-legged beast at the beginning, only with noticeably more armor. While the one on its left was a giant cyclops holding a stone club.

Understandably, seeing this made the students tense a bit before shaking themselves out of their states and hardening their expressions. After facing villains multiple times, they couldn't afford to freeze up now. Plus, some of them would rather not have to rely on Izuku and the more powerful students more often.

It appeared to be an intense stare down until Iida spoke up. ''SPLIT OFF IN GROUPS AND PICK YOUR TARGETS!'' he ordered as he, Bakugou and Todoroki went of to focus on the cyclops. Izuku nodded as he charged 13% Full Cowl before he and Mina chose to engage the Minotaur. While Momo lead the rest of the class to face off against the four-legged beast.

Naturally this caused the creatures to divide their attention and with a mighty roar they went off to fight their respective group of students.

* * *

_WITH THE MINOTAUR_

**[Undertale OST- ''Stronger Monsters'' -Plays]**

With a serious expression, Mina used her acid quirk to skate towards the Minotaur. While said creature aimed its horns forward and charged to meet the approaching student.

Only to be suddenly stopped when it was covered in a green glow. Looking ahead it saw Izuku with both hands stretched out as green sparks emanated from his body. His expression consisted of a big grin with his usual glowing eyes as 13% Full Cowl flowed through him.

As it tried to struggle, it didn't notice Mina arrive by its feet until it was too late. Said teen slid between its legs and splashed acid on its legs as she passed by. Which resulted in its legs to effectively start melting away.

Seeing that the creature's legs were no longer a problem, Izuku immediately released his hold on the creature, which in turn resulted in it falling. But before it could reach the ground, two large bones sprouted from the ground and pierced its shoulders.

Seeing that the beast is unable to move, Mina slid back around and splashed more acid on it. While Izuku snapped his fingers caused long bones and bone blades to rain down on the suspended beast. While said beast could only groan as it found itself helpless against the barrage of bones and the slow burn from Mina's acid.

''Anyone hungry for some…'' Izuku trailed off as he watched the stone Minotaur fall apart. Resulting in it becoming nothing more than a small mountain of dirt and bones.

He then turned his attention to Mina who stopped sliding beside him.

''_Ground_ beef?'' Mina supplied with a big grin as she raised her fist to Izuku. While said teen bumped his fist with hers while wearing a big grin of his own.

Seeing that the area was clear, they decided to head to where Momo's group was most likely located, knowing that Iida's group can handle themselves considering the amount of fire power they possess.

* * *

_WITH THE STONE CYCLOPS_

Aiming his palms backwards, Bakugou used his quirk to launch him towards the stone beats. Said beast saw him approaching and readied its weapon, once he was close enough. The cyclops roared as it brought down his weapon with a mighty swing.

Only for it to miss when Bakugou corrected himself and easily avoided the club, which resulted in it slamming to the ground while creating a shock wave afterwards. Before it could lift its arm up, Todoroki used the opportunity to freeze its club to the ground, including it's legs and weapon arm.

The beast struggled to pull himself free as the ice effectively covered a large portion of it's torso at this point. Seeing no other choice, it raised it's free hand and prepared to break the-

**''RECIPRO BURST!''** Iida roared as he delivered a powerful kick behind the beast's shoulder, before launching himself off the shoulder and back to the ground. While the beast felt the hit as it found itself pushed forward a bit as cracks formed on his body from the hit.

Seeing the creature's stunned state, Bakugou flared his palms as he aimed both of them at the beast.

**''DIE!''** he roared as he unleashed hell.

***BOOM***

The attack hit its mark, resulting in the beast being consumed by the blast. Combined with the ice prison and the cracks formed from Iida' attack, the beast could only crumble from the amount of damage sustained.

Iida huffed as he watched the pieces of the creature fall to the ground. ''Good job you two.'' He praised with sincerity while said duo could only nod in response before looking around the area in alert.

''This isn't the last of them,'' Todoroki stated bluntly while the other two turned to him. ''we should group up while we have the-

''Then what are we waiting for? Come one!'' Bakugou interjected as he started running to where Momo's group was located. While Iida and Todoroki looked to each other before shrugging and following the explosive teen.

* * *

_WITH THE ARMORED FOUR-LEGGED BEAST_

The students tensed as the armored beast let out a mighty roar before charging towards the students while making the ground rumble under its feet. Anything unlucky enough to be caught in its path were either trampled on or knocked away by its size.

Snapping out of her shock Momo turned to Mineta. The latter looking at the enraged creature with wide eyes. ''Mineta use your quirk on it!'' she ordered with little fear in her voice, knowing that thinking rationally will be the key to making great plans. While the short teen snapped out of his shock and looked to her in surprise. Before nodding and turning to the charging beast with a serious expression as he reached for his hair.

''Take this!'' he roared as he flung his quirk to the charging beast.

The results were almost instant as the beast suddenly stopped and looked to the ground curiously, noticing that it found itself unable to lift its feet of the ground. Realizing that it was stuck, the beast begun doubling its efforts to free itself while roaring in fury.

Seeing that the first phase of the plan worked, Momo took a deep breath. ''Everyone!'' she called out making everyone look to her instantly. ''I need Shoji and Jiro to monitor the area and make sure no other creatures can get the drop on us.'' she requested making the said teens nod in confirmation while everyone else waited for their orders.

''Uraraka, Tsuyu, Koda, Sero, Kaminari, Mineta, Ojiro and Toru.'' She called out getting them to perk up. ''I need you guys to cover Jiro and Shoji while their keeping an eye out for us. We never know what else we could expect in this forest.'' She stated while said group nodded in confirmation.

''Lastly, I need Kirishima, Sato, Tokoyami and Aoyama to try and crack its armor while it's stuck. If it starts getting loose, group up with everyone else and don't do anything risky.'' She ordered seriously while said group started preparing to engage the monster.

Kirishima nodded as he hardened his arms. ''What about you?'' he asked while keeping an eye on the struggling beast. Noticing that cracks started forming underneath its feet, indicating that it would be free with the right amount of force.

Expecting the question Momo calmly replied. ''I'll be making something to try and destroy it. Cover me!'' she ordered as she turned around and found cover as she started creating her item of choice. While everyone else went to their assigned tasks.

Jiro immediately plugged her jacks on the tree where Momo was currently taking cover in. While Shoji joined her and used his quirk to make multiple limbs that had either ears or eyes at the end, before scanning the area to look for more creatures. Ochako's group immediately joined them and set a defensive parameter around them.

Meanwhile Kirishima hardened his quirk and rushed towards the trapped beast with a mighty roar, while Sato ate some sugar and buffed up before joining in. Meanwhile Aoyama went to a safe distance to provide supporting fire with his navel laser, while Tokoyami tried a different approach and went behind the creature.

''**Ora!''** Kirishima roared as he started delivering consecutive punches to the front left leg of the creature. Said creature tried to bite him but was intercepted by a powerful uppercut from Sato. Before the beast could roar out, it was suddenly hit with a laser shot to the eye making it growl. Behind the creature, Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to try and damage or remove the tail. Said task was proving difficult when the creature kept trying to swipe Dark Shadow away with its tail.

As they continued their attacks, they began to notice cracks starting to form on the creature's body, indicating that their attacks were inflicting damage. Though admittedly a bit slow. But that wasn't the only thing they noticed, the ground started cracking more as the beast was close to freeing itself despite the damage they were inflicting. Mineta's quirk might stick with the creature, but that didn't mean it can't just bring pieces of the ground with it.

As the beast increased its struggle, they increased their attacks. Even if the beast might end up escaping, the least they could do is inflict enough damage for it to be easier to deal with. Their effort bore fruit as the cracks on the beast increased little by little. But despite the added confidence boost, they still found themselves slowly tiring out from their attacks.

Aoyama was starting to show pain from overuse of his quirk, while Kirishima and Sato started noticing their fatigue. While Tokoyami could only growl in frustration noticing that Dark Shadow was having difficulty countering the tail's wild swings. His frustration grew a bit when he noticed that the beast was dangerously close to freeing itself.

But as they were about retreat for a breather, Momo's commanding voice was heard.

**''CLEAR OUT!''**

Not even bothering to look at her direction. Kirishima, Sato and Tokoyami stopped their attacks and regrouped with each other, not taking their eyes of the roaring beast while doing so. While Aoyama stopped firing to take a breather.

***BOOM!***

As the beast's head erupted from the sudden explosion and impact. Kirishima's group turned to Momo and saw that she had created a large cannon. While everyone else around her looked to the damage in awe. The cannon in question looked to be an old fashioned one, but was clearly meant for damage and not for looks.

***CRASH***

Turning back to the beast, everyone saw that it was reduced into nothing more than a large mound of dirt. Once sure that it stayed down, Kirishima and everyone else regrouped with the rest of the class.

**[Song Stops]**

''Nice shot.'' Kirishima praised with a toothy grin while everyone else voiced their praise. While Momo found herself blushing from the amount of attention she was getting, much to everyone's amusement.

Ochako happily agreed as she hugged the vice representative, surprising her in the process. ''And your leadership skills were awesome too!'' she praised with a laugh while Momo chuckled at her antics and returned the hug.

''You guys alright?''

Turning to the voice, they saw Izuku and Mina approaching them. Following them were Iida, Todoroki and Bakugou. The latter looking disappointed that there wasn't anything to fight.

''More than alright.'' Ochako stated happily as she released Momo and hugged Izuku. The latter returning the gesture as he looked to everyone nodding in agreement.

Iida looked to the beast's remains with an approving look. ''It would seem so.'' He agreed sincerely before looking to the rest with a smile.

After releasing his hug on Ochako, Izuku whistled at his classmate's handiwork. ''Man, I wish I could've seen how awesome you guys were.'' He stated sincerely while said group stood straighter from the praise.

Bakugou scoffed at that. ''Yeah well, I bet it was nothing compared to what we did.'' He boasted with a grunt making others either deadpan or chuckle at him. With some wondering how Izuku dealt with that most of his life.

Kirishima chuckled as he patted his back. ''I'm sure it was very manly dude.'' He stated with a toothy grin while Bakugou smirked at him.

But before anyone else could speak, Jiro interjected. ''It's not over yet guys.'' She stated seriously as she removed her jacks from a nearby tree. While everyone else looked to her in surprise.

Not a moment later, they heard a commotion ahead of them.

Looking ahead, the trees gave way to reveal more stone beasts. Ahead of them looked to be a giant turtle with stone spikes on its shell. Behind it were two stone cyclops, each wielding a stone club. Looking above they saw what looked to be a small but large enough stone dragon.

''Looks like there's going to be more of them.'' Kirishima stated with a nervous chuckle as he hardened his arms while everyone else tensed. Bakugou on the other hand looked more than ready to fight again as he cracked his knuckles with a malicious smile.

Izuku looked to the creatures before shrugging. ''Welp, then what are we waiting for?'' he asked with a grin before charging 13% Full Cowl, while Mina stood beside him, more than ready to join him.

Iida nodded before turning to everyone with a serious expression. ''Onwards! If we push as one then we'll make it in no time!'' he roared before speeding to the beasts, followed by Bakugou, Izuku, Mina and Todoroki.

And with that, the class roared in defiance as they charged towards the stone creatures.

* * *

_LODGE_

Waiting at the front of the lodge was the pros who consisted of Aizawa and the complete group of the Wild Wild Pussycats. The latter group looking excited to meet the students while Aizawa just wore a patient expression, knowing that his students would arrive at any moment.

Aizawa then smiled to himself as he watched his students emerge from the forests looking exhausted but made great time. His eyes then landed on Izuku who was being supported by Mina and Bakugou, most likely from overusing his blasters and Psychokinesis.

After making a mental note to scold him for his recklessness, his eyes drifted to the rest of his students. It was clear that they were all roughed up and exhausted from the constant fighting and quirk use. But the fact that they are still able to walk spoke volumes of how much they improved.

But it was clear that they still had more room to improve.

His thoughts were interrupted when Pixie Bob spoke up. ''I can't believe it,'' she stated while everyone else looked to her curiously. ''these kids managed to make through the forest in record time.'' She stated with a big grin while the students looked to her with big smiles.

Mandalay happily agreed. ''And to think we're given the chance to train such an impressive batch of students.'' She praised making some embarrassed from the praise, while some stood a bit taller from the statement. Bakugou on the other hand just looked more smug than usual, much to the amusement of Izuku and Kirishima.

''And now that everyone's here,'' she added while everyone else looked to her and her teammates in attention. **''We are the Wild Wild Pussycats!''** they greeted in sync as they formed the team pose. While everyone stared at them in awe as they explained their individual quirks.

Pixie Bob then grinned as she stopped posing. ''Now that the introductions are out of the way…,'' she trailed off as she formed a sultry expression, surprising the students but making her teammates sigh knowing what was going to happen next. ''You four were especially amazing.'' She purred as she pointed to Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki and Iida. Said students looked at her in confusion, wondering why her tone was like this.

Red flags went off in the students' heads when she suddenly licked her lips before lunging at them. ''I'm looking forward to where you'll be in three years! **I call dibs!**'' she declared with a hint of desperation, while Bakugou, Todoroki and Iida found themselves bracing for impact.

Her lunge was interrupted when she suddenly found herself covered in a green glow and stopped in place. Looking ahead, she and everyone else saw Izuku on one knee as he had a glowing hand extended. His eyes glowed a bit as sweat dripped from his forehead.

''Sorry lady…'' Izuku apologized with a breath. ''but I'm already taken.'' He stated with a tired grin while Todoroki and Iida looked to Izuku with grateful expressions. Heck, even Bakugou didn't try to hide how relieved he was to not deal with the desperate pro in his state. Meanwhile the rest of his classmates looked to him with knowing smiles at the statement.

Ignoring her current position, Pixie Bob looked shocked. ''Really!? Who!?'' she asked with sadness evident in her voice, knowing that she just lost her _''chances''_ with Izuku in the future.

''That would be me _sister_.'' Came a sassy voice.

Turning to the voice, Pixie Bob and everyone else saw Mina standing to the side with a hand on her hip and a sly grin on her face. ''You can let her go now.'' She suggested kindly, seeing that Izuku is already pushing himself by using his psychokinesis in his current state.

Izuku didn't have to be told twice as he released the pro and took a breather while Mina approached and helped him stand on his feet. ''Thanks.'' He stated with a grin. While Mina smiled sweetly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Needless to say, their interaction got some coos and small cheers from his classmates. Even Aizawa couldn't help but have a small smile at the interaction, he was joined by the other pros (except Pixie Bob who was sulked a bit from the declaration.) who also smiled fondly at the couple.

Kaminari smiled before looking to Mineta who was surprisingly smiling at the couple. ''Mineta?'' he called out getting the short teen's attention.

''Yeah?'' Mineta called out with an eyebrow raised, wondering what was wrong. While also wondering why Kaminari looked at him like he grew a second head or something.

Kaminari looked at him with an eyebrow raised. ''Aren't you…envious at them?'' he asked, wondering if his short companion had gone mental and was now in a constant state of denial.

Understanding what was happening, Mineta gently waved a hand at that. ''Nah,'' he stated bluntly while Kaminari looked to I'm in shock. ''I figured that I can at _least_ improve my attitude around them since they saved me at the mall.'' He stated with gratitude before looking at the couple with a smile.

Meanwhile Kaminari cold only gape at him, ever since becoming classmates he knew for a fact that Mineta would often envy _anyone_ who ended up getting lucky with girls or ended up in a relationship. Truthfully, he would often be envious as well, but it was almost never as strong as Mineta's. So, to see the short teen now looking at the couple with respect, he couldn't but feel his own form of respect towards his short friend.

''Besides,'' Mineta suddenly snapping Kaminari out of his thoughts. ''If it were another couple, I'd be pissed at _them_ instead.'' He stated with frustration as an aura of envy emanated from him while Kaminari could only deadpan at him. Needless to say, he started questioning his respect towards the short teen.

With Pixie Bob, she was about to lunge at the other three boys since her chances with Izuku are gone, only to be immediately restrained by the muscle of their group Tiger. While the rest of the pros deadpanned at her.

''Control yourself Pixie!'' Mandalay scolded as she sighed at her teammate's antics.

''Thirstiness aside.'' Izuku stated with a cheeky grin while Mina playfully punched his arm with a giggle. While Pixie Bob sulked from the remark as she slumped in Tiger's arms. While the other pros looked to him amused expressions. In the meantime, his other classmates tried to hid their laughter or giggled to themselves at the remark.

Izuku chuckled before pointing at the kid who was scowling at them. ''Whose child is that?'' he stated curiously as he recomposed himself. Truthfully, he noticed the kid's expression earlier and tried to lighten the mood a bit. Sadly, it looked like it didn't work out.

Mandalay immediately went to clear the misunderstanding. ''Oh, not one of ours. He's my cousin's kid.'' She stated calmly while everyone else nodded in understanding.

''Come on and greet them Kota. You'll be with them for the next week.'' She encouraged calmly, only to frown sadly when he didn't make a move and continued to scowl at them. While the students looked at him curiously, wondering if they did anything to make him upset somehow.

Thinking that he was just being shy, Izuku wore a friendly smile as he approached the kid. ''Heya, the names Midoriya.'' He greeted as he stopped in front of Kota before offering a handshake. ''It's nice to meet-

Before he could complete his statement, Izuku found himself sliding to the side. Looking to the kid in surprise, he saw that he tried to punch him in his…nuts. Said kid looked surprised from Izuku's reflexes and reaction time. He then scowled as he lowered his hand and looked away from Izuku.

In the meantime, Mandalay and the rest of her teammates looked to the angry child with worried expressions. While Aizawa and everyone else looked surprised from Kota's attempt to hurt Izuku.

Snapping out of his shock, Iida looked to Kota with a stern expression. ''You brute of a nephew! How dare you try to attack Midoriya's scrotum!?'' he scolded while chopping his arms at the child who ignored him. While Izuku snorted into his hand as he and everyone else laughed at Iida's blunt statement.

Not even fazed by the scolding, Kota crossed his arms. ''I don't plan on being friends with guys who want to be heroes!'' he stated while glaring at Iida. While everyone else was taken aback by the kid's response.

Bakugou grunted as he looked to the kid. ''Damn brat.'' He muttered to himself while some who heard him kind of agreed with him. Though they would have found a way to phrase it differently.

''Isn't he kind of like you?'' Todoroki stated stoically while Izuku and Mina laughed at that. While everyone else chuckled quietly, hoping to not draw attention from Bakugou.

Said teen snapped at Todoroki with a glare. ''Ha!? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?'' he growled, thankfully he was held back by Kirishima before he could cause any damage.

''Sorry.'' Todoroki stated stoically, much to Bakugou's ire and to Izuku's amusement.

Izuku chuckled before looking to Mandalay with a curious expression. ''By the way,'' he stated while everyone turned to him. ''why is she so desperate to hookup with somebody?'' he asked while pointing at the still restrained Pixie Bob. The latter looking dejected from being labeled as ''desperate.''

Mandalay looked sheepish before scratching her cheek as she explained. ''She's a little desperate, since she's about the suitable age for, you know…'' she trailed off with an awkward chuckle while Tiger and Ragdoll looked sheepish. While Pixie Bob sulked from her being exposed.

''Huh.'' Izuku stated while everyone looked to him. ''I didn't even think that you were that old to begin with.'' he stated bluntly while the everyone else could only gape at him. Even Tsuyu seemed surprised on how blunt he can be like her.

Snapping out of their shock, they couldn't help but have a good laugh at the statement and to Izuku's surprise and amusement, Kota looked away to try and hide his snickering. Seeing this Izuku smiled to himself, happy to know that the kid wasn't all anger and seriousness.

While Pixie Bob could only stare at him blankly, trying to figure out if his statement was an insult or not.

Hiding his amusement, Aizawa spoke up. ''Enough, get your stuff off the bus.'' He ordered while everyone else turned to him. ''Once you've put your bags in your rooms, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. After that, you'll bathe and go to sleep.'' He stated while everyone looked relieved from hearing getting rest.

''We'll start tomorrow. Now get a move on.'' He added before entering the lodge followed by the Pussy Cat team with a sulking Pixie Bob in tow. While Izuku and everyone else went on to retrieve their things with new found vigor, clearly excited to eat food and take a break from their long day.

* * *

_DINNER TIME_

Inside the mess hall, the students sat and found themselves drooling a bit as they stared at the assortment of foods that are currently presented on their tables. Said meals varied from Tempura, Fried Pork, Ramen Noodles and etc.

Izuku clapped his hands together with a big grin. ''Thanks for the food!'' he thanked gratefully before digging in. Not far behind was the rest of his classmates as they soon began happily eating their meals.

''Damn this stuff is good!'' Kirishima praised with manly tears as he consumed his steak. While everyone else could only agree as they ate.

Pixie Bob giggled at their enthusiasm to eat. ''Thanks, but keep in mind that we will be only doing this for you guys today. So, I suggest you eat to your hearts content.'' She suggested happily while everyone just responded by cheering as they ate.

As Bakugou ate his grilled fish, he looked to Mina who was seated beside Izuku. ''How big are your rooms?'' he asked curiously while anybody nearby turned to him.

''It's pretty much a normal sized room.'' Mina stated before eating her noodles. While everyone else nodded in understanding, knowing now that their rooms are the same size.

''Once you you've finished with your baths, be sure to head straight to bed. We'll have an early start tomorrow.'' Aizawa announced seriously getting voices of confirmation from the students.

Mandalay chuckled getting his attention. ''You sound like a parent.'' She teased with a grin. Said grin widened when Aizawa didn't deny it and simply looked away with a grunt.

As Izuku chatted with his friends, his eyes landed on Kota who looked at all of them with a scowl. Truthfully, he didn't know what was wrong with him, but he truly hoped that he could somehow make the kid smile. Remembering how Kota tried to hide his amusement gave Izuku a clear goal to try and bring Kota out of his shell. And to hopefully make him happier too.

Remembering that he and everyone else was supposed to head to the baths, Izuku finished his meal and thanked the pros for the dinner before catching up with his classmates in the changing room.

* * *

_HOT SPRINGS-BOY'S SIDE_

Izuku sighed in relief as he submerged himself in the spring water. He could honestly feel all his stress and fatigue wash away thanks to the soothing waters. His other classmates could share his sentiments as they looked just as relaxed as he is at the moment.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mineta spoke up. ''Well, frankly food and stuff aren't that important. That's not what I'm here for.'' He stated to himself, as everyone looked to him curiously. Noticing that he was looking at the high wall that separated them from the girls, they then instantly knew that this would lead to nothing good.

''What are you talking to yourself about Mineta?'' Kirishima stated, voicing out everyone's curiosity. While Izuku sighed internally, knowing exactly what Mineta was implying.

Mineta chuckled in amusement as he faced everyone. ''My friends, what I seek is beyond this wall.'' He stated bluntly as he gestured a thumb towards the wall. Not a moment later they heard the voices of their female classmates accompanied by some splashing sounds. This in turn caused some boys to blush, knowing that beyond this wall was their fellow classmates in nothing but their birthday suits.

While trying to ignore the mental image of Mina being nude, Izuku could only pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Truthfully, he shouldn't even be surprised by Mineta's motives right now, despite being countered by Izuku multiple times, it is clear that it will take long before Mineta could completely change his ways. Heck, even Mineta _himself _doubted that he could control himself at times.

His thoughts were interrupted when Iida suddenly stood up from the hot springs. ''Mineta stop it! What you are doing is demeaning for both yourself and the girls!'' he scolded with authority as he began walking robotically towards the short teen while everyone else silently agreed. Knowing that doing this could only make yourself look like a horrible person and that everyone should be viewed with respect.

Mineta was about to calmly retort before he and everyone else heard a voice that made everyone freeze in place.

''Mineta.''

Turning to the calm voice, everyone saw Izuku looking at Mineta with a calm but serious expression. Beside him was Bakugou who wore a shit eating grin, truthfully, he didn't give a damn about what was at the other side of the wall. No, what _did_ matter to him was how Deku was going to deal with the small perv.

''I don't know if you forgot but…,'' Izuku trailed off as his eyes started glowing a bit. ''beyond that wall is my _girlfriend_ and people that I respect _very _much.'' he reminded seriously with an eyebrow raised as if to see if Mineta really did forget. While everyone else (except Bakugou) hoped that Mineta wouldn't say anything to make Izuku take action.

''And with that in mind,'' Izuku added as everyone listened in. ''I'm sure you know what would happen if you do anything.…_rash_.'' He warned making some remember what happened in the boy's locker room before. While Kaminari shuddered, remembering the scary moment that he and Mineta had with Izuku during the Sports Festival. He could swear that he has nightmares about that from time to time.

To everyone's surprise, Mineta sighed as he looked down at his feet. ''Yeah….your right.'' He conceded while everyone else looked relieved that he was able to see reason. Izuku smiled at the short teen, it would seem that he was making progress on how to control his perverted tendencies. Meanwhile Bakugou grumbled in disappointed, knowing that his chances of seeing some payback were now slim-

''Which is why…,'' Mineta suddenly stated while everyone turned to him. ''I'm going to do this instead.'' he stated before taking a few breathes while everyone else looked to him curiously, wondering how a few breathes could do anything. Meanwhile Bakugou looked on with a glint in his eyes, hoping that this would lead to something entertaining.

''ASHIDO!'' Mineta called out to the heavens, while the boys were surprised by the sudden volume of his voice.

''YEAH?'' came the voice of Mina from the other side of the wall.

Without missing a beat, Mineta replied. ''MAKE SURE YOUR IN THE WATER!'' he warned as he turned to the wall again and moved his gaze upward. Meanwhile the boys looked at him curiously, wondering why he was making such a ruckus in the first place.

Their eyes then widened in realization as Mineta plucked two sticky orbs from his hair. While Mina and the other girls must have come to the same conclusion as they heard some splashing on the other side accompanied by their frantic voices. Evidently nervous with anticipation.

Snapping out his shock, Iida's gaze hardened at Mineta. ''Don't do this Mineta! Can't you see that there are certain boundaries that are not meant to be crossed?'' he reasoned while everyone else could only silently root for Iida's efforts. Meanwhile Bakugou could only grin manically as he looked to Izuku, while Kirishima saw his expression and shook his head with a chuckle.

Mineta however simply looked over his shoulder with a smirk. ''That's the thing about walls Iida…,'' he trailed off before suddenly climbing the wall with extreme vigor. ''they are meant to be **climbed over!**'' he roared while everyone else was surprised by the sudden movement. Iida then snapped out of his shock and screamed for Mineta to stop but sadly it went to deaf ears as the short teen kept climbing.

**''PLUS ULTRA!''** Mineta roared with ferocity as he somehow increased his speed. And from below it looked like he was about to reach the top until-

He was suddenly pulled away from the wall and suspended in the air while finding himself covered in a green glow.

Knowing exactly who is responsible, Mineta and everyone else looked to Izuku who had a glowing hand up while wearing a mischievous expression. But before he could question it, he suddenly found himself moved until he was above the spring water. Fortunately for him and everyone else, nobody was below him to have an accidental view underneath his waist towel.

Realizing what Izuku was planning to do, Mineta chuckled nervously. ''O-On second thought...maybe some walls..._aren't_ supposed to be climbed.'' He stated with a gulp making Izuku raise an eyebrow at him, silently telling him that he didn't buy his statement.

Meanwhile everyone else (surprisingly Iida included) decided to follow Bakugou's lead and sit back and watch the interaction to see how things would end up. Though a part of them had a feeling they knew the answer to that.

Back with Mineta.

Noticing the doubt in Izuku' expression he swallowed. ''I-I mean, we all need to learn eventually that there are things that we cannot accomplish.'' he reasoned, silently begging for him to be lowered to the water gently.

And for a bit it looked like Izuku was going to comply with what Mineta said as he looked down with a thoughtful expression. Naturally, this action caused hope to form within the short teen, thinking that he somehow reasoned his way out of his punishment.

...

...

...

...

...

Only for those hopes to instantly shatter when a big grin suddenly formed on Izuku's face as he looked at Mineta. ''Nah, Get Dunked on.'' He stated simply with a shrug before releasing his hold on Mineta as he submerged his hand in the water. The latter instantly feeling himself plummet to the waters below while losing his waist towel in the process.

''Curse you Midoriyaaaaaaa-

*SPLASH*

Everyone had a good laugh as they watched Iida scold the naked and ashamed Mineta. The latter scrambling for his towel as it landed nearby. Bakugou especially was having the time of his life as he slammed his fist on the water as he guffawed while Kirishima shook his head at the action with a small laugh as well.

Izuku laughed fondly at his classmates before he heard a new voice. Looking to the voice, he was surprised to see Kota on top of the wall while laughing at the display as he clutched his stomach. From what Izuku could tell, the kid must have been assigned to make sure the boys wouldn't do anything to peak at the girls.

''_Glad to see ya smile kid.''_ Izuku thought with a grin as he watched Kota slowly calm down as he wiped tears from his eyes. Needless to say, Izuku was more than happy to break the kids normally cold and hardened facade.

His musings were interrupted when he heard an angelic voice.

''Hey Kota!'' came the voice of Mina from the other side of the wall. Naturally this caused Kota to turn to the voice with a curious expression.

Only for him to suddenly scream and stumble back. Which unfortunately lead to him tripping and falling from the wall.

''Look out!'' Ojiro called out as he and everyone else prepared to use their quirks to save the falling child.

But before they could move, Kota was suddenly covered by a green glow and lowered onto Izuku's arms. The latter somehow appearing below Kota while they weren't looking. No matter how many times it happened, some couldn't help but think about how Izuku accomplished this. While others didn't even bother thinking about it, obviously getting used to Izuku's strange quirk at this point.

But of course, none of them knew of Izuku's ''shortcuts.''

''That was close.'' Izuku stated with a sigh of relief as he looked down at the unconscious Kota in his arms while everyone breathed a sigh of relief as well.

He then turned to Iida. ''I'm gonna go and bring him to Mandalay.'' He stated seriously getting a nod from Iida in permission.

After returning the nod, Izuku left the baths with Kota in his arms. While the others went back to watching Iida admonish the sulking Mineta.

* * *

_HOT SPRINGS-GIRL'S SIDE_

Noticing that's things have died down, Jiro sighed in relief as she and everyone else rose from the water. ''I swear that guy gets worse every time.'' She grumbled while everyone else could nod in agreement.

Mina looked at the wall before shrugging. ''At least he warned us.'' She stated, knowing that the act alone was already a massive improvement compared to his previous actions. While everyone else thought about it before nodding in agreement, also having similar thoughts.

Tsuyu looked to her with a finger on her chin. ''Kero, you seem oddly calm about this.'' She stated while everyone else turned to her. Remembering how Mina calmly reacted through the entire thing.

Mina waved a hand at that. ''Meh, I knew Midori would have stopped him.'' she stated sincerely, while everyone else nodded in agreement. Knowing for a fact that Izuku would always come in their defense and make sure the pervs were kept in line.

Momo nodded before looking to the wall in worry. ''I do hope Kota is alright.'' She stated in worry while everyone else nodded in agreement. Even if the boy showed clear annoyance towards them, they still cared about his well being.

''I'm sure he's fine.'' Ochako reassured, which made everyone calm down knowing that Izuku or anyone else could have used their quirks to save the kid.

Toru nodded (They think) at that. ''I wonder what made him fall in the first place?'' she asked in wonder while everyone else could only shrug or look unsure. As far as they knew, he had no reason to fall over.

''Maybe he lost balance or something.'' Ochako offered while everyone else just went with that.

Mina nodded before relaxing in the water. ''Well I'm sure Izu will take care of him.'' she stated with a fond smile while everyone else nodded in agreement.

They then decided to spend their time enjoying the water and discussing random topics before eventually leaving the baths to change and head back to their rooms.

* * *

_BUILDING MANAGER OFFICE_

''He must have passed out during the fall.'' Mandalay stated in worry as she placed the unconscious Kota on the couch. While Izuku nodded in agreement as he wrapped himself with a blanket given by Mandalay to hide his torso. Naturally such action made Pixie Bob pout, seeing that she lost an impressive view.

After making sure Kota was comfortable, Mandalay turned to Izuku with a grateful smile. ''Thanks.'' She stated sincerely.

Izuku smiled back. ''No prob.'' He stated simply before looking to Kota in worry. ''I'm just glad he didn't get hurt.'' He stated sincerely while Mandalay nodded in agreement.

''You must have hustled to save him quickly.'' Mandalay guessed with an impressed tone.

Izuku waved a hand at that. ''Nah, I just used a shortcut.'' He stated cryptically making Mandalay raise an eyebrow at him but decided not to question it as she returned to her task and looked to Kota.

''In case you were wondering,'' Pixie Bob suddenly stated from the other side of the room, making Izuku look to her. ''The reason he was up there is because Eraser mentioned that there was an ''embodiment of lust'' among the boys.'' She stated while Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at Aizawa's description.

After composing himself, Izuku looked to Pixie Bob with a grin. ''Yeah, sounds about right.'' He stated cheekily getting a small laugh from Mandalay and a giggle from Pixie Bob.

''But usually I'm the one that's responsible for keeping Mineta in line if he does anything _too_ perverted.'' He stated while pointing a thumb to himself while the two pros nodded in understanding. They could totally see Izuku keeping a watchful eye on Mineta based on his personality alone.

As Izuku looked to Kota, a question formed in his mind.

''Not to sound rude or anything,'' Izuku stated getting curious looks from Mandalay and Pixie Bob. ''but why does it seem like he has it out for heroes?'' he asked in a careful tone to make sure that he didn't sound to nosy at the moment.

Thankfully Mandalay and Pixie Bob didn't look offended and simply sighed from the question before looking downcast.

''He wasn't exactly raised normally.'' Mandalay stated with a frown while Izuku listened intently. ''You see, Kota's parents were heroes, but they were killed in the line of duty.'' She somberly stated making Izuku look to her in shock. While Pixie Bob just looked away with a somber expression as well.

Not even bothered by the silence, Mandalay continued. ''Two years ago…they gave up their lives to protect civilians from a villain…'' she stated sadly while looking down at Kota. ''For a hero, it was a respectable way to die… an honorable death.'' She finished while a look of realization formed on Izuku's face.

''I'm guessing Kota didn't see it that way.'' Izuku gently interrupted before swallowing a now present lump in his throat.

Mandalay nodded her head in confirmation. ''No, for Kota he couldn't understand the honorable act but instead saw it as a way of being abandoned by them. His whole world had revolved around his parents. So, when society kept praising them for their actions…he saw it as praise for needless deaths.'' She stated sadly as she rubbed the sleeping child's hair while Izuku looked to Kota in pity.

''He doesn't seem to like us much either since were also heroes. It's like he's just here because there's nowhere else for him to go.'' She finished in a shaky voice as she wiped her eyes. Looking to Pixie Bob, Izuku saw that she was on the same boat as well.

Izuku looked down in thought before looking up with a determined expression. ''Then I'll make him smile,'' he stated seriously while two pros looked to him surprise. ''I can't promise immediate results but I can at least try and make him happier.'' he stated seriously while the pros were still shocked by the declaration.

''And maybe someday….I can change his outlook on heroes altogether.'' He added determinedly while the pros were still taken back by his statements.

Snapping out of her shock, Mandalay looked to Izuku with a grateful expression. ''Thanks kid.'' She stated sincerely while Pixie Bob looked to Izuku with a grateful expression of her own.

Izuku nodded to them with a kind smile before making his way back to his room to sleep.

Once gone, Pixie Bob approached Mandalay with a smile. ''He's a good kid ain't he?'' she asked rhetorically while Mandalay happily agreed with a nod.

They've heard stories from Aizawa on how Izuku acted during the USJ and how he interacts with everyone around him. And needless to say, they can totally see what Aizawa meant. From the warm aura to the determination he displayed, there was absolutely no doubt in their mind that Izuku would become a great hero in the future.

Snapping out of their musings, both pros brought Kota back to his room. Before they too went back to their rooms while feeling a sense of enthusiasm for tomorrow.

After all, they had future heroes to train.

* * *

_NEXT DAY EARLY MORNING 5:30 AM_

Outside of the lodge wearing their P.E. Uniforms, most of the students of 1A could only sway in place or yawn to themselves as they are generally not a morning person and simply stood their patiently, waiting for whatever Aizawa had in store for them.

''I can't understand how you're not sleepy.'' A still sleepy Mina grumbled as she and everyone else looked to Izuku who was standing there, showing no signs of sleepiness at all. In fact, they were sure that there was no coffee available so understandably it made them wonder how Izuku looked so full of energy in the morning. Surprisingly, even Tokoyami wondered as well despite not looking tired himself.

Izuku could only shrug at that. ''Beats me.'' He stated sincerely while Mina and others could grumble on how lucky he was, though he had a feeling that it had to do something with OFA.

There attention was directed elsewhere when Aizawa walked in front of them. ''Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we will begin training camp to increase your strength in earnest.'' He announced while everyone straightened themselves out and woke themselves up.

''The goal of this training camp is to increase everyone's strength and with that, for everyone to obtain their provisional licenses. It is to prepare you all to face hostilities that are becoming more real by the minute.'' He stated seriously while everyone else couldn't help but remember the villain's they encountered.

''Bakugou,'' he suddenly called out getting said teen's attention. ''throw this.'' He ordered simply before tossing the softball from the fitness test to the explosive teen who caught it with ease.

As Bakugou was preparing to throw the ball, Aizawa continued. ''Your previous record, from right after you started school, was 705.2 meters.'' He reminded while Bakugou nodded in confirmation.

Aizawa returned the nod before pointing at the softball in Bakugou's hand. ''Let's see how much you've improved.'' he stated simply while Bakugou wore a vicious grin as he reeled his arm back. While everyone else was eager to see how much progress their classmate made.

''**GO TO HELL!''** Bakugou roared as he stomped his foot forward and sending the softball sky high. While Izuku and Kirishima laughed at the blonde's battle cry, while everyone else deadpanned at him for being like this early in the morning.

While Bakugou smirked to himself, Aizawa didn't look impressed and simply waited for the device to show the results. When the results arrived, it wasn't one that anybody expected.

''709.6 meters.'' Aizawa stated blandly while everyone else looked to him in shock. While Bakugou could only stare at his palm in disbelief. Understandably everyone was surprised to find out that despite everything they've been through; they haven't improved as much as they thought they originally did.

Aizawa wasn't fazed by their confusion and calmly supplied. ''Don't be so surprised. It's been about three months since you started high school. Through various experiences, you all have definitely improved.'' He praised a bit while everyone gave their full attention.

''_But_, that improvement has mainly been at the mental and technical levels so far including some stamina increase.'' He added while Izuku's eyes slowly widened in realization, understanding where Aizawa was going with the conversation. He wasn't the only one as Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida and Momo began piecing it together as well.

Aizawa then pocketed the device away as he faced his students with a serious expression. ''As you can see, your quirks themselves have not improved much.'' He stated making some look to him in shock. ''That's why we will work on improving your quirks starting today.'' He stated simply while everyone else tensed when they suddenly felt a chill in the air.

Their worries only increased tenfold when a sadistic grin formed on Aizawa's face. ''It'll be so hard you'll feel like dying,'' he stated sadistically before pointing to them. **''but try not to actually die…''** he suggested ominously while everyone looked to him nervously.

They didn't know what was in store for them, but right now the best thing that they could do is to stay determined.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1.** Sorry for the lack of description for the Wild Wild Pussycats, I figured most people who read this have an idea of what they look like so I spared the details a bit.

**2.** Since Pixie Bob had great control on her quirk in the show and Manga, I decided to get creative with her creations. I'm sure there could have been better ways to execute this, but it's admittedly the best that I could come up with.

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	20. Chapter 20:Training and Villain Attack!

_TRAINING GROUNDS, 2__ND__ DAY OF TRAINING_

As the students of 1B watched 1A train, only one word came to mind.

Hell.

All around them the students of 1A wore pained expressions as they pushed their bodies and quirks to their absolute limits. They watched on in both awe and fear as massive explosions ripped through the air (courtesy of Bakugou), loud screams coming from a nearby cave while they even saw students fight each other to push their limits.

Looking to another direction, they saw Kaminari scream as he discharged his quirk on a generator, Iida speeding around, Sero screaming at the top of his lungs as he launched tape from the top of a cliff. And from what they could see, he wasn't the only one screaming as his other classmates also joined in from their own portion of quirk training. The only ones who couldn't scream were Momo and Sato who were preoccupied with eating and using their quirks at the same time.

''Go for it kid!''

Looking to the voice, they were surprised to see a tired and roughed up Izuku as he stood in front of a stationary stone beast. Standing off to the side were Tiger and Pixie Bob who were supervising his training.

After taking a few breaths, Izuku's eyes flared as he charged 15% Full Cowl throughout his body. He then extended both of his hands as they started glowing green, said glow also covered the stone beast as well. And with a grunt he began lifting the stone beast off the ground and from what they could see, it took a lot of energy for him to move his arms altogether. Said arms were bulging from the weight he was lifting while his legs shook a bit before steadying themselves.

Just when they thought Izuku had it rough, Tiger spoke up. ''All right, here I come!'' he declared seriously as he made his way to the stationary Izuku. Once close enough he swung his fist, only to grin when Izuku managed to dodge while maintaining his hold on the stone beast.

Tiger then rushed in with furious jabs while Izuku countered by bending his body to avoid the hits or chose to jump over the pro. Tiger attempted to deliver a powerful back kick but Izuku slid out of the way with a grunt. Tiger then spun around and went with furious jabs at Izuku's front while the latter reacted by dodging and weaving the best he could.

As this went on, 1B then understood that the training focused on not only his dodging skills but the strength and efficiency of his psychokinesis as well. And from what they could tell, it also focused on his multitasking skills as well.

Their thoughts were then interrupted when Izuku crouched under a jab and decided to retaliate with a kick. Only for Tiger to use his quirk to fold his body unnaturally to avoid the kick, he then followed up by twisting his body to deliver a powerful kick of his own to an exposed Izuku's torso. The latter feeling the wind knocked out of him(again) as the leg made contact.

*SMACK*

***CRASH***

As Izuku found himself knocked to the dirt, the hold on the beast instantly vanished as it crashed to the ground, creating a dust cloud and making the area around them shake. While some of the 1B students stumbled as they waved away the dust.

Once the dust settled, Tiger grinned as he walked over to the groaning Izuku. ''Nice moves kid, but you gotta remember to strike when the opportunity is right and to not waste so much energy dodging.'' He advised as he offered a hand to the downed teen. The latter gratefully accepting the help as he stood up with a grunt.

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Izuku stated with a nod as he stretched his sore arms. He knew this advice was sound so he made sure to take it seriously for future improvements on his part.

Tiger returned the nod. ''Take a breather kid,'' he suggested before slowly turning to the 1B students. ''Now….**who's next?''** he asked taunted with a dangerous expression making some of the 1B students gulp in fear. With some even fainting from the idea of sparring with the scary pro.

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the students of 1B shrink from the pro's intimidating presence and aura. He then decided to take the pro's offer and laid down on the grass. As he did this, he couldn't help but admire how far he and his classmates have come.

Changing into a sitting position, he looked around and admired everyone's willingness to improve themselves. All it took was one glance to see how determined they all were to become the best they could be. You could practically _feel_ the determination in the air.

He then chuckled a bit when he saw Kaminari's 'wheeeeyyy face' as he used his quirk on a generator, he especially found it amusing when he saw Bakugou blasting to the heavens while using the most _colorful_ words in the Japanese language.

His eyes then landed on Mina who was right next to Jiro as she secreted acid from her palms while they were placed on the mountain side. From what he can see, she's intermittently creating acid in order to increase her skin's durability.

But despite the clear pain and exhaustion, Izuku was glad to see Mina wear a determined expression. He couldn't help but feel proud of her as she clearly took their _talk_ to heart and used it to strengthen her resolve to become a great hero.

''All right kid, break times over.'' Tiger announced as he approached and snapped Izuku out of his musings. The latter quickly standing up with a grunt and looked to the pro with a grin. A gesture that was returned.

''So what's next?'' Izuku asked as he cracked his neck while stretching.

Tiger looked thoughtful for a bit as he crossed his arms. ''I've got some good news and bad news for ya kid.'' He started while Izuku looked to him in confusion. ''Which do you want to hear first?'' he asked.

''Let's start with the good first.'' Izuku stated with a shrug, truthfully, he didn't care if the news was good or not, he just wanted to get today's training done before his body gave out on him.

Tiger nodded in response. ''Alright, good news is…you'll be taking a break from your telekinetic training for now.'' He started while looked a bit relieved but didn't want to vocalize it. ''Bad news, is that we'll be focusing on hand to hand combat with your weapons.'' He declared with a dangerous grin.

''And no blasters.'' He added, making sure that Izuku focused on his close quarters combat only.

He was then surprised when Izuku grinned as well. ''Sounds good to me, I mean the whole point of this camp _is_ to push us beyond our limits so yeah.'' He stated sincerely with a shrug, knowing that over reliance on his blasters could prove fatal if not taken cared off.

Snapping out of his shock, Tiger looked to Izuku in approval. ''Well said kid.'' He praised before suddenly jumping back and making some distance from Izuku. The latter looking surprised before understanding the pro's intentions and jumping back as well.

Those nearby who saw the jumps couldn't help but watch the two in excitement.

''Read to show me the true meaning of _**Plus Ultra?**_'' Tiger taunted with a killer grin as he went to a fighting stance making some of the audience members shiver a bit from the pro's taunts.

Izuku merely made a bone club as he wore a challenging grin. ''Your move.'' He stated simply as his eyes glowed. While those nearby were surprised by Izuku's lack of fear in his statement and posture. Tiger In the meantime, returned the grin before charging to Izuku while the latter mimicked the action as green sparks bounced off his body.

Audience members braced themselves as the two fighters were closing in for the clash.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Izuku found himself overwhelmed by Tiger's quirk and combat experience. Not that it was completely one-sided mind you, there were a couple of times where Izuku managed to graze Tiger with his weapons when the latter was caught off-guard.

As the sun started going down, the tired teens gathered at the front of the lodge. Where the pros had a bunch of tables set up with plates on them. On the table in front of the pros looked to be a bunch of ingredients and cooking supplies to make curry.

Upon seeing this, everyone had a sinking feeling of what was going to happen.

As if reading their mind, Pixie Bob and Ragdoll grinned at them mischievously. ''Now, remember what I said yesterday?'' Pixie Bob suddenly said getting their attention ''Last night was the only day that we'll be cooking for you.'' She stated with a grin while some students paled. Meanwhile Izuku and the rest sighed in in fatigue.

''You all look so exhausted!'' Ragdoll stated with a laugh as she looked to the tired students. ''But don't use that as an excuse to make sloppy food.'' She reminded with a few laughs.

Among the crowd, Iida suddenly looked like he was hit by inspiration as he put a hand on his chin. ''It's true that part of rescuing someone is filling stomachs and spirits of those exhausted during a disaster.'' He concluded as he nodded to himself and faced everyone with a determined expression.

''Let's make the most delicious curry in the world, everyone!'' he declared with fiery passion while the exhausted students weakly agreed with him.

Izuku shook his head in amusement as he looked to the scene, he then leaned in to whisper something to Mina. ''Iida's pretty useful huh?'' he stated with a chuckle while Mina weakly elbowed him with a giggle.

* * *

Once the preparations were complete, the students wasted no time in finding their seats and ate dinner heartily. Naturally, Izuku and Mina sat together while joined by their fellow classmates.

''This stuff's pretty good when you make it yourself.'' Izuku admitted before eating more of his meal while others could only nod in agreement as they hungrily consumed their food.

After swallowing her food, Mina turned to Izuku with a frown. ''Still, it kind of sucks that the pros didn't help us cook at least.'' She stated making some nod in agreement while others were just too busy eating to say anything.

Izuku however had a different opinion. ''Well, we are on _their_ property so…I think it's fair that we work for our food.'' He stated with a shrug before eating while everyone else thought about it before agreeing. They had to admit, it does sound better than being a freeloader.

Mina opened her mouth to reply, only for her to close it from his reasoning. ''Your right.'' She conceded with a sigh before smiling when Izuku comforted her with a head pat.

''Ugh…my everything hurts.'' Kirishima stated with a groan as he rolled his shoulder while others voiced their pains as well.

''Bitch.'' Bakugou taunted before placing a spoonful of food in his mouth. He then wore a smug expression as he ate when Kirishima whined at him. The latter obviously pointing out how Bakugou is in no better condition than the rest of them. Which in turn, resulted in them arguing on who was less sore than the other. While everyone (minus Izuku, Mina and Ochako who were chuckling at the display.) deadpanned at the two.

''Anyway…,'' Mina suddenly said getting everyone to look at her. ''Yao-momo you sure eat a lot huh?'' she called out to the table behind her, while everyone else listened in as they ate.

Momo nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. ''Yes, my quirk turns lipids into various atoms to create things, so the more I eat, the more I can make.'' She stated while everyone else looked to her in amazement. To some it sounded like a good way to eat all you want and not lose your figure. While the more practical ones thought of how extremely useful that quirk would be if the situation called for it.

Sero however had different thoughts as he looked to his food in thought. ''Hmm, it's like poo.'' He stated bluntly making some people choke on their food while others looked to him in disgust. Momo however just looked depressed as she sulked from the comparison of her quirk with feces.

***SMACK***

**''Apologize!'' **Jiro ordered with a glare as she looked at Sero. The latter still recoiling from the punk girl's powerful punch. Meanwhile Kirishima was trying to calm Bakugou down, the latter laughing his ass off from the remark and punch directed at Sero.

''I'm Sorry!'' Sero immediately responded with a whimper, while Izuku and Mina went to try and cheer up Momo while trying not to laugh at the situation.

Once the vice rep's mood got better, they continued to eat and conversed amongst themselves. Momo used the opportunity to give Sero a _lengthy_ scolding for his earlier remarks which got everyone else to laugh at his sulking expression.

Their conversations were eventually interrupted when they heard Aizawa speak.

''Remedials it's time for class!'' he declared suddenly, startling everyone in the process. ''The rest of you, finish up and get back to the lodge!'' he ordered seriously before turning and entering the building, leaving a slumped Mina and other remedial students in the process.

Izuku gave a sympathetic look as he wrapped an arm around Mina. ''Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine.'' He assured gently, knowing how determined Mina can be despite how tough things get.

From her position, Mina turned to Izuku with an appreciative smile. ''Thanks, Izu.'' She stated happily before giving him quick peck on the lips. She then stood up with a sigh as she and her fellow remedial mates made their way to the undoubtedly tiring session. All the while Izuku watched her with a proud smile, happy to see her willing to push herself despite being tired from today's training.

''Earth to Romeo.'' Bakugou growled, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts. The latter forming a blush on his face when he saw everyone else looking at him with amused expressions.

As they began clearing up the table, Izuku saw color red in the corner of his eye. Looking to the color he saw Kota walking by himself towards the forest. The latter wearing an angered expression the entire time.

''You guys go on ahead,'' Izuku called out getting them to look at him in confusion. ''I just need to take this to someone.'' He declared as he scooped up some food and placed it on a spare plate. His classmates bid him farewell before he left and followed the angry child.

* * *

_CLIFF SIDE_

Standing on the cliff side while gazing at the night sky was Kota. The latter wearing a scowl as he looked to the endless sky as if he was silently talking to someone.

His thoughts however, were interrupted when he heard a voice.

''You're hungry, aren't you?''

Though a bit startled, Kota turned to the voice and immediately scowled when he saw Izuku calmly walking up to him with a plate of warm food. The sight alone made his stomach growl a bit but he refused to show signs of hunger.

Izuku however, immediately noticed and offered a kind smile. ''You can eat this curry.'' He offered kindly as he placed the warm meal on top of a small rock mound. While making sure to keep his distance, the last thing he needed was the kid to get angrier.

Kota ignored the gesture and looked to Izuku angrily. ''How did you find this place!?'' he demanded.

Izuku shrugged at that. ''Followed you.'' He stated honestly, seeing no reason to lie to him. ''Plus, I thought maybe you'd want something to eat.'' He added while gesturing to the warm plate of food.

Kota looked irritated but calmed down a bit. ''I don't need any,'' he stated stubbornly while Izuku finally frowned at that. ''now get out of my secret hideout!'' he ordered while turning away from him with a growl.

Izuku wasn't fazed by the tone and calmly looked around with a smile. ''Secret hideout huh?'' he stated while Kota looked to him with narrowed eyes. ''It's got a nice view too.'' He added as he looked to the forest and the night stars. He also noticed a small cave, probably used when the weather isn't great.

''I don't need your praise!'' Kota snapped while Izuku looked to him with a frown. ''Just go away and improve your disgusting** quirks!**'' he spat with venom while Izuku was taken back by the way he directed his hatred towards quirks.

Seeing that Izuku didn't move, Kota scowled and looked to the forest below with a serious expression. ''Everyone here is crazy…'' he stated in frustration as he furrowed his brows. ''Calling each other stupid names like ''hero'' and ''villain'' and killing each other with their stupid quirks.'' He stated with a growl while Izuku opted to stay silent and listen to Kota's rant.

Not bothered by the silence, Kota continued. ''It's because they're all showing off that they end up like…'' he trailed off as he wore a pained expression, choosing not to finish the statement. But both he and Izuku knew who he was referring to.

In the meantime, Izuku looked down with a saddened expression as the pieces started coming together.

''_So, it isn't just about heroes and villains, it's about quirks in general.''_ Izuku concluded in his mind as he frowned. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. If it wasn't for quirks, the whole system of Heroes and Villains wouldn't even exist in the first place. Without the need to be heroes, Kota's parents wouldn't be in harm's way and he wouldn't have to hate his own quirk in a similar way to how Todoroki hated his fire quirk back then.

With this is mind, it was clear that there was one way for Izuku to approach this.

''All right.'' Izuku agreed casually, which made Kota look to him in clear shock. ''I'll drop it, but I'm gonna stay and enjoy the scenery.'' He stated sincerely, there was always something breathtaking about the night's stars.

Kota looked at him with narrowed eyes. ''Why?'' he asked clearly not believing him while also wondering what sort of ploy Izuku was trying to play.

Izuku then raised his hands defensively. ''Hey take it easy, your clearly not in the mood so I'll just be quiet about it.'' He declared cautiously before making his way to the ledge and sitting on it. ''Just be sure to eat your dinner at least, I mean there's no point in starving.'' He offered as he looked to view and breathed in the cool air.

Kota looked at him cautiously before eventually making his way to the plate of warm food. While Izuku internally sighed, glad to see that the kid chose not to starve tonight.

After finishing his dinner, Kota placed the plate aside and sat on the ledge far away from Izuku and looked to the night sky. Combined with the food he consumed and the peaceful environment, Kota looked calmer after a while. Seemingly cooled off from his earlier outburst.

Izuku opted to stay silent and just enjoy the sights of the stars and the evening forest. A gesture that Kota seemingly appreciated.

Eventually though, Izuku decided to break the silence. ''So…wanna hear some jokes?'' he offered causally as he kept looking up at the night sky. While Kota turned to him in surprise, obviously never experiencing that type of question before.

''What?'' Kota responded genuinely confused.

Izuku shrugged, still keeping his eyes on the stars. ''You clearly have a sore spot for heroes and quirks so….,'' he railed off as he turned to Kota with a grin. ''might as well lighten the mood with something else.'' He stated calmly, more than ready to just drop the suggestion if necessary.

To his relief Kota looked away in thought before looking to Izuku again. ''Sure…why not.'' He agreed unsurely with a sigh, internally wondering how to even proceed with this.

Izuku beamed the response. ''Great!'' he stated excitedly, more than happy to see Kota agreeing with him on something. He then cleared his throat while Kota gave him his attention.

''Have you ever heard of the two antennas that went off to get married?'' Izuku asked while Kota shook his head in response. Looking completely lost from the question.

Izuku wasn't fazed by the response and shrugged with a bored expression. ''Well I can tell ya the ceremony wasn't much…'' he trailed of before looking to Kota with a big grin. ''but the _reception_ on the other hand was incredible!'' he stated with a chuckle.

To his amusement, Kota's lip twitched upward before he quickly replaced it with a scowl. ''That joke sucked.'' He stated blandly, but Izuku didn't buy it for a second.

''So? Comedy is comedy.'' Izuku stated with a shrug and a grin while Kota grumbled from the response.

Izuku then sighed and wore a serious expression, much to Kota's surprise. ''You know….I used to know a pretty mean dentist.'' He stated as he looked away a sigh.

Kota looked at him curiously. ''What made him so mean?'' he asked, as far as dentists go, he hasn't exactly met one that was rude to him in anyway.

With a serious expression, Izuku tuned to Kota. ''He always hurt my _fillings._'' He stated seriously before immediately breaking down and laughing at the joke.

Only to be surprised when Kota actually had a small chuckle at the joke. ''All right,'' he stated as he calmed himself. ''I'll admit you got me there.'' He conceded with a smile, while Izuku internally cheered at making the kid smile.

From his position, Izuku gave off a mock bow. ''I aim to please.'' He stated with a chuckle.

Kota snorted at that. ''Please, I bet I can make better jokes than you.'' He stated as a fact while crossing his arms.

''_Oh? This'll be interesting.''_ Izuku thought with an eyebrow raised. ''Well by all means, fire away!'' he welcomed happily as he spread his arms, while Kota was surprised from the sudden invitation.

Kota then looked down in thought for a bit before looking to Izuku with a semi nervous expression. ''W-What do you call a fish with no eyes?'' he asked as an embarrassed blush rose a bit.

''What?'' Izuku asked with a head tilt, doing his damndest not to acknowledge the kid's embarrassed expression.

Kota took a breath before looking at Izuku's eyes. ''A _Fsh_!'' he stated confidently.

The world seemed to go silent as Izuku merely blinked at him, which in turn caused Kota's composure to crumble as the silence went on. He then pulled his hat down in attempt to hide his embarrassment.

''…''

''...''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''PFFT!'' Izuku suddenly exclaimed as he laughed and smacked his knee. While Kota was surprised before looking relieved from both not humiliating himself and getting a reaction from Izuku. And then despite himself, he found himself joining in the laughter as well.

''Nice one kid,'' Izuku stated with a chuckle as he calmed himself. ''didn't think you were the type to joke around.'' He stated truthfully, honestly not expecting a serious kid like Kota to have any material.

After chuckling himself, Kota calmly replied. ''Well, I looked up a few jokes before when I get bored.'' He stated while Izuku nodded in understanding. He could honestly see Kota trying to cheer himself up when things get too much from him.

Which was both a saddening and comforting thought at the same time.

Suppressing that train thought, Izuku grinned at Kota. ''Glad to see that you have a funny _bone _in ya kid.'' He praised while Kota rolled his eyes at the pun.

Izuku then cleared his throat. ''Ok, so…a blind man walks into a bar,'' he stated with a calm expression while Kota looked to him expectantly. ''And a table. And a-pffft!'' Izuku's composure immediately dissolved as he guffawed while Kota joined in from the silliness of the joke.

Kota shook his head with a chuckle as he calmed himself. ''All right how about this one…'' he stated while Izuku happily listened to whatever material Kota came up with.

This went on for a while with both parties exchanging jokes. Some were good while others were either corny, basic or just plain bad. But the quality didn't matter to either as they just focused on fun of it, to the point where Kota lightened up enough to at least to sit closer to Izuku as they continued their entertaining exchange.

With Izuku, he couldn't help but feel happy for his success in making Kota happy. He knew this moment couldn't completely replace what the child lost, but he could at least lighten his young heart in any way he can. So, suffice to say, seeing Kota laugh like any kid should is very rewarding.

His musings were cut short when Kota happily spoke up. ''Alright, why did the bird have to go the hospital?'' he asked with a small grin.

''Why?'' Izuku asked with a big grin of his own.

Kota struggled to hold in his laugh for a bit before he responded. ''Because he needed to have his _tweet_ment.'' He stated as he and Izuku laughed at the pun.

''Nice one!'' Izuku praised with a laugh before quickly composing himself. ''A jumper cable walks into a bar,'' he started while Kota looked eager to hear the joke. ''the bartender says: I'll serve you but don't _start_ anything!'' he stated while imitating the bartender, which in turn resulted in Kota laughing more.

After calming themselves down, they decided to just enjoy the silence and each other's presence. The heavy atmosphere from earlier long gone by now and in its place is a feeling of warmth and comfort.

Izuku then took a subtle glance at Kota and instantly felt lighter when he saw how relaxed and happier, he looked. Heck, he probably _is_ happier than he ever was in the past two years.

Izuku then debated whether or not to bring up the topic of Kota's problem again. Don't get him wrong, he would very much rather let Kota be happy than to completely ruin the mood. But this is something that should be resolved sooner, rather than later when things could become more complicated. And considering that they live in a society that is practically _filled_ with quirks, then it's for the best to extinguish Kota's hatred or at least offer a change in perspective.

Bottom line is, Kota's mental state could be in jeopardy if this whole thing isn't resolved soon.

So, with that in mind, Izuku decided to bite the bullet and take a deep breath. ''You know…your parents did it for you.'' He stated bluntly, deciding against dancing around it and just get straight to the point.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kota stiffen but didn't retort so he continued. ''Of course, they did it to save the civilians at the time. But I'm very sure that when they fought that villain, all they could think about was you and how to make a better world for you to live in. After all, that's what heroes are supposed to do.'' He stated sincerely while Kota chose to look ahead in thought.

''They were- no, _are_ great heroes. Who chose to lay down their lives so that you and many others can continue in life.'' Izuku added with a small smile as he looked to the stars. _''I mean what else defines a true hero than self-sacrifice.''_ He thought to himself with respect, remembering countless times when he saw heroes put their well being at risk for the sake of others.

A pregnant silence followed, but Izuku guessed that it was just Kota trying to digest his words. So, he opted to just stay silent and leave him to his thoughts. Understandably, this is all too much for a child to take in all at once, so it would be pointless to add more and cause confusion.

''…''

''…''

''…''

''How would you know?'' Kota suddenly asked, finally looking to Izuku for answers.

Expecting the question, Izuku looked to Kota and merely smiled as he pointed a thumb towards himself. ''Because that's exactly what I would do for anyone I cared about.'' He stated truthfully and without hesitation.

Kota then looked down in thought after hearing that. For a long time, he's always been angry with the unfairness of everything that happened to him. To the point where he would openly push people away who were trying to help him. He especially hated it when _heroes_ tried to reassure him because he believed that they were doing it for the sake of their profession. This led to him hating heroes or anyone with quirks altogether for the past two years.

But after taking in Izuku's words with a clearer head. He was starting to see that all the internal walls he built have been doing more harm to himself than good. He then began reflecting on his past attitude towards Mandalay and her teammates, it didn't take long for him to see that he was actually _pushing_ away the very help that he needed. Not only that, he was also seeing his parents' actions in a new light.

And that thought alone caused a great amount of emotions to stir within him as tears slowly formed in his eyes.

Seeing the internal conflict within Kota, Izuku decided to leave one last thing for him. ''So, the next time you start hating quirks and heroes,'' he stated, snapping Kota out of his thoughts. ''just think about how your parents would feel if they saw you hurting yourself like this.'' He suggested gently, while Kota chose to stay silent and consider Izuku's words.

Izuku smiled at him before looking at his watch. ''It's pretty late now,'' he declared before standing up while Kota looked to him. ''come on, everyone's probably worried about us.'' He stated with a warm smile, while Kota nodded with a small smile as he wiped his tears and stood up as well.

Izuku then turned around and crouched down. ''Come on.'' He beckoned kindly as he looked to Kota over his shoulder and offered a piggyback ride. The latter looking surprised and hesitant before eventually agreeing and getting on Izuku's back as he wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned onto his back.

After making sure he was secured, Izuku stood up and made his way back to the lodge. Unsurprisingly, Kota fell asleep along the way, no doubt exhausted from the emotional and mental baggage. As they made their way back, Izuku couldn't help but think that he managed to break through Kota's problems, though only time could tell at this point.

Upon arriving at the lodge, he was met with an understandably worried Mandalay and Pixie Bob. Said pros were surprised when they saw Izuku walk up to them with a sleeping Kota on his back.

As they approached, Izuku was quick to calm them. ''Don't worry, we just talked for a bit until I eventually decided to bring him back.'' He declared calmly as he handed over Kota to Pixie Bob while Mandalay nodded in understanding.

''Did he…change his mind about heroes?'' Mandalay stated as she and Pixie Bob looked to Izuku with hopeful expressions. Evidently hoping that Kota somehow changed his view on heroes and to some extent them.

Izuku sadly shrugged at that. ''Can't say for sure,'' he stated sadly making the pros look downcast. ''but I can tell you that he has a lot more to think about now.'' He stated with a smile while the pros looked up to him with new hope.

Mandalay then smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Thanks a lot kid,'' she stated gratefully while Pixie Bob looked to him gratefully as well. ''it's late now, you should head to bed now.'' She suggested kindly while Izuku nodded in agreement before yawning, much to their amusement.

After saying their goodbyes, both parties went to their sleeping quarters. Both parties silently hoping that things would start changing for the young boy.

* * *

_3RD__ DAY OF TRAINING_

As expected, the training area was full of tired students who were pushing their still aching bodies to the limits. It became apparent to everyone that sleep did _not_ help with the soreness they were feeling in their bodies.

Speaking of sleep, Ashido and her fellow remedial students didn't have much. Why? Because apparently Aizawa was ruthless enough to give them extra lessons until it was 2 a.m. But despite the lack of sleep, Mina's drive to improve overpowered it and allowed her to carry on today's training with the same amount of determination yesterday. After all, what kind of girlfriend/hero would she be if she allowed Izuku's talk with her go to waste.

Speaking of Izuku…

***ZWOOOOSHHH***

The medium sized blaster's beam pierced the heavens as it split clouds along the way again. While this was happening, Tiger charged at Izuku. The latter reacting by the dodging the blows while trying to score a hit and maintaining the blaster fire.

Like yesterday, the point of this training was to not only strengthen his abilities, but to also improve efficiency, endurance and reflexes. Aizawa and the pro's made sure to make Izuku train with all of his abilities to their absolute limits. Said limits began to show as Izuku started showing signs of exhaustion as he avoided another right hook from the pro. His breathes became heavier as sweat dripped from his body and not only that, his movements were starting to slow as well.

But despite this, Izuku pushed himself as he ducked under and retaliated with a 10% punch. Only for Tiger to fold himself again and deliver a powerful swing to Izuku. The latter blocking with his arms as he slid across the ground. He was about to attack again, only to find himself staggering a bit. Turning to the blaster, he noticed that it was slowly losing its power.

Charging 15% Full Cowl, His eyes flared up as the blaster increased in intensity again. He then suddenly found himself barely dodging a kick from Tiger, unfortunately this left him open as Tiger followed up with a viscous uppercut that connected with Izuku's chin, sending him tumbling back to the ground. Which in turn, resulted in him completely powering down as the blaster ceased firing and disappeared.

Tiger grunted approvingly before standing straight. ''Better.'' He commended, noting how Izuku improved from yesterday and managed to score more hits on him. He was honestly impressed with how Izuku's growth has been progressing so far. And the fact that he was going to get stronger as he grew made Tiger giddy.

''Take five kid.'' Tiger ordered as he moved on to the 1B students who had to pick their jaws off the floor before gulping under the pro's intimidating gaze. Understandably, they couldn't help but be impressed with Izuku's determination. Despite being knocked down multiple times and was clearly showing exhaustion, he kept pushing himself to improve.

Meanwhile said teen sighed in relief before sitting up with a grunt. _''Welp, at least I know I'm improving.''_ he thought to himself with a smile. He knew that he was steadily improving, but it felt good to actually hear someone confirm or validate his progression.

Glancing around, he couldn't help but smile as he watched his fellow students improve. To some it didn't look much, but he could see them wearing serious expressions compared to the more pained expressions they had yesterday. A clear sign that they were slowly getting used to pushing their quirks to their limits.

His eyes then landed on Kota who was watching the students train alongside Mandalay and Pixie Bob. Kota wore a serious expression but he could see that he looked calmer being around the students than before. And from what he could tell, Mandalay and Pixie Bob must have noticed too as they looked Kota with analytical expressions.

With a slight groan he stood up and approached the three with a grin. ''Heya.'' He called out getting their attention. The pro's looked to him with friendly smiles while Kota looked to him with a serious expression. But Izuku could tell that there was no contempt behind his eyes. Izuku then got into eye level with Kota as he knelt in front of him. ''How's it going kid?'' he asked with a friendly grin. Meanwhile the pros were tense from the action, more so when they saw Kota looking at Izuku blankly.

To their immense surprise and to Izuku's joy, Kota shrugged as a small smile formed on his face. ''Meh, a bit bored I guess.'' He stated casually but Izuku could see a glimpse of interest as Kota's eyes quickly landed on the training students, much to Izuku's amusement as he too looked to the students. Meanwhile the pros were still trying to comprehend the fact that Kota was interacting with Izuku so casually.

''Hey.'' Izuku suddenly said getting their attention. ''Why is a skeleton good at being calm?'' he asked with a grin making the pros look at him weirdly. Not noticing Kota looking at Izuku with an amused smirk.

''Why?'' Kota stated with his smirk slowly growing while the pros finally noticed the child's expression and had to do a double take to make sure they weren't seeing things.

Not noticing the pro's perplexed looks, Izuku's grin widened. ''Because nothing gets under their _skin_.'' He stated with a chuckle while the pro's snapped out of their shock and couldn't help but a giggle at the silly pun.

Their laughter was instantly silenced when they saw Kota laughing together with Izuku. For a quick second they thought that they happened to be in a different dimension, because for one, Kota _never_ once laughed at anything. Or even smiled for that matter.

While this was happening, other students who happened to notice them couldn't help but look on in disbelief. It's only their third day here! And yet Izuku managed to become friends with the seemingly unfriendly child. They were seriously starting to consider if Izuku had a friendship quirk as well.

The moment was interrupted when Tiger's voice was heard.

''Break time's over kid!''

Izuku immediately turned to a stern Tiger with a sheepish expression. ''Coming!'' he stated before standing up and looking to Kota with a smile. ''See you around kid.'' He stated as he offered a fist bump. Kota looked to the fist before bumping it with his while wearing a smirk. In the meantime, everyone else had to resist the urge to drop their jaws.

Izuku grinned at him before making his way to a very perplexed Tiger. No doubt caused by the sudden friendship between Izuku and Kota. Tiger then snapped out of his shock and went back to training Izuku again, he'll be sure to discuss the sudden change with Mandalay later.

Meanwhile with Mandalay, she continued to look to Izuku with a stunned expression. They had long since become used to how usually cold and distant Kota is towards them. So, when her eyes landed on Kota who is actually looking at Izuku train with a look of respect and awe. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly Izuku said that managed to break through Kota's inner walls. They spent the past years trying and failing to get Kota to lighten up or at least a crack a smile whereas Izuku only needed a few _moments_.

''_Thanks, Midoriya.''_ Mandalay thanked telepathically with a smile, while Izuku paused for a second and looked Mandalay with a confused expression. Seeing this, she merely placed a hand on Kota's shoulder, beaming when he didn't remove her hand or look bothered by it. Said child was looking in Izuku's direction with a small smile.

Understanding what she was referring to, Izuku nodded to them with a smile before dodging a roundhouse kick from Tiger. _''Happy to help.''_ He thought happily before charging 15% and waving his hands forward as he sent bone projectiles to the Tiger. The latter reacting by twisting himself to avoid the projectiles before engaging in close quarters combat with Izuku again.

Mandalay looked on with a smile, while Kota looked on with stars in his eyes before he caught himself and tried to make it more subtle.

* * *

_SPARRING, BATTLEFIST AND REAL STEEL VS. SANS_

As if they weren't tired enough, Aizawa and Vlad decided that in order for them to reach new heights. They were ordered to have sparring sessions against the students of 1B. When asked why they decided to do this, Aizawa explained that it would be a good chance to observe other quirks than seeing the quirks they are familiar with. That way, they can learn to combat different quirks instead of getting caught off guard due to being used to fighting specific quirks.

Which brings the question.

''Why am I fighting both of you?'' Izuku asked aloud as he stared at 1B's class president Kendo and what essentially reminds him of Kirishima. Said students shrugged in response, not exactly sure why it was a two versus one either.

From the sidelines, Aizawa was quick to reply. ''Because you have a unique quirk that requires a _unique_ way to train.'' He stated simply while Izuku and the other two nodded in understanding. ''And remember no blasters.'' He reminded knowing that the match would end too quickly if he used his blasters.

''Got it.'' Izuku agreed, he knew at this point that over reliance on something could prove fatal in combat. Luckily for him, he had other ways to utilize his quirk.

His attention was brought elsewhere when Kendo spoke up. ''It's nice to see you again Midoriya.'' She greeted happily while Tetsutetsu looked at him with a smile as well. Sure, they didn't speak to one another, but he's heard stories of how Izuku dealt with Monoma and how friendly he is with everyone.

''Likewise.'' Izuku said with a smile as he got into his usual stance. Said stance looked like a casual standing position.

Tetsutetsu decided to voice his thoughts. ''Oi,'' he called out making everyone turn to him. '' just because your quirk is strong doesn't mean we'll go down easy.'' He stated with a challenging grin with Kendo mimicking his expression.

Izuku nodded as he returned the grin and charged 10% Full Cowl. ''Ready?'' he asked getting immediate nods from the two as they went into their stances.

**[Undertale OST - ''Megalovania'' -Plays at 0:16]**

Immediately, both students rushed in with Tetsutetsu activating his steel quirk. Izuku countered by waving both hands upward as he made bone barriers sprout from the ground and rush towards them. This forced them to split up and gave Izuku the opportunity to throw bone projectiles towards them.

Tetsutetsu reacted by standing his ground and tanked the hits while Kendo rolled out of the way and dodged more when she stood thanks to her reflexes. Once the barrage ended, both students continued the charge towards Izuku. The latter carefully eyeing Kendo considering he doesn't know what her quirk is.

Once close enough, Kendo went for a kick while Tetsutetsu went for a powerful punch. Izuku reacted by disappearing and reappearing behind the duo, said duo was surprised and forced to stop before they ended up hitting each other. They then turned around with surprised expressions, obviously not used Izuku's ''shortcuts.''

First to snap out of his shock, Tetsutetsu charged in with a mighty roar. Only to be sent flying back when Izuku used his psychokinesis on him. The latter having a glowing hand extended.

''Tetsutetsu!'' Kendo cried out in worry as she watched her classmate tumble to the ground before stopping in a slight daze. She then turned to Izuku with a hardened expression and quickly thrust her fist forward, said hand stopping a bit ahead of Izuku, much to his confusion.

Before he could question it, he was suddenly shocked when the hand suddenly expanded. Izuku managed to only cross his arms in front of him before the giant fist made contact and sent him tumbling to the ground. This caused the students of 1A to be surprised while the 1B students cheered for Kendo and shouted for Tetsutetsu to get back up.

* * *

_FROM THE SIDELEINES_

**[Song Pauses]**

''Oh, what's this?'' Monoma suddenly said getting most of them to look at him. ''It looks like 1A's famous comedian isn't much after all.'' He taunted making everyone glare at him. Bakugou and Kirishima were about to say something when they heard a new voice.

*Ahem*

Turning to the voice they were surprised to see Mina looking at Monoma with a mischievous grin. ''Are you trying to get a _pun_-ishment?'' she asked as her grin grew.

Upon hearing the word ''pun'', Monoma paled as he quickly raised his hands. ''O-Of course not.'' He stammered before looking back at the match with a distant expression. It honestly looked like he was silently reliving that day.

''Yeah, that's what I thought.'' Mina stated with a big grin before turning her attention back to the match. While everyone else had a good laugh at the interaction before looking back to the match as well. Bakugou especially looked smug making Kirishima shake his head at his antics.

* * *

_BACK TO THE FIGHT_

''Woah.'' Izuku exclaimed with a shocked expression as he steadied himself while Kendo paused and looked to him curiously. ''Your quirk is amazing!'' he praised in excitement getting shocked looks from Kendo and her classmates. While Izuku's classmates looked at him in amusement, knowing how excited he always is about quirks. Well…other than Bakugou who groaned at his attitude.

Snapping out of her shock, Kendo looked to Izuku with a big smile. ''Thanks,'' she stated gratefully, happy to know that someone finds her quirk interesting. ''now…are we just going stand here and talk?'' she reminded with a smirk while Izuku grinned and went into his stance again.

**[Song Resumes]**

Kendo made her other hand grow and clapped both giant hands together creating a massive gust of wind. Izuku reacted by sprouting two bones from the ground for him to hold onto. Once the wind ended, he was forced to dodge when Kendo used the opportunity to get close and try to land a solid hit by trying to clap her giant hands around him.

Once he gained enough distance, Izuku waved his hands again sending bone projectiles to Kendo. The latter reacting by shielding herself with her giant hands and immediately winced when the bones made contact with her hands.

While this was happening Tetsutetsu recovered and flanked Izuku in an attempt to get a critical hit on him. Only to be pushed back in surprise when a bone sprouted from the ground behind Izuku and made contact with his iron abdomen.

Izuku turned around to throw more bones at him when suddenly Kendo sprang forward and caught him with her giant hands. ''Gotcha!'' she declared confidently as she secured her hold and covered Izuku completely with her hands while Tetsutetsu used the opportunity to regroup with Kendo and prepared to land a blow on Izuku.

After getting an affirmative nod from Tetsutetsu, she opened her hands, only for her and Tetsutetsu to pale a bit when they saw that Izuku was not in her grasp. Before they could comment, they were surprised when bones sprouted from below their feet and lifted them off the ground. Unfortunately, they weren't prepared for such a random attack so they immediately lost balance on the bones and fell on their backs with a groan.

Bones emerged from the ground again only this time they held both of their wrists and ankles. While struggling they saw a slightly sweaty Izuku walk up to them with a small grin. ''Do you yield?'' he asked.

''Not a chance!'' Kendo declared fiercely as she expanded her hands, which resulted in the bonds to break. She then used her giant fingers to simply pull on the restraints of her ankles apart. Once on her feet she looked to Izuku with a determined expression.

*SNAP*

Turning to the sound, they saw a panting Tetsutetsu standing up in defiance. It would appear that he managed to break the bonds through sheer willpower alone. The whole time, Izuku was looking to them in awe. He could honestly feel his respect for them reach new heights because of their display of determination.

Snapping out of his amazement, he charged 15% as his expression became determined. He then used a glowing hand to slam an unsuspecting Tetsutetsu face first to the ground, following up the attack, a bone sprouted from the ground and slammed into his abdomen and lifted him off the ground. Only for another bone to sprout from the side and slam into his iron ribs and sent him flying to the side.

Turning to Kendo, he saw her in front of him with a giant hand ready to chop him from above. While his eyes were on the hand, Kendo used the distraction to quickly shrink the giant hand much to Izuku's surprise. And with a sudden burst of speed she grabbed Izuku's left arm and slammed him on the ground with a submission hold before he could retaliate.

''Now…do _you_ yield?'' she asked with a heavy breath as sweat dripped down her face. Evidently exhausted from pushing herself to increase her speed and using her quirk in quick succession. To emphasize their position, Kendo bent his arm a bit making him grunt.

With the audience they can only look in shock, thinking that Izuku was forced to surrender. All except Mina who held onto hope and silently cheered for Izuku to push back.

From his position, Izuku looked over his shoulder with a defiant grin. ''Not a chance.'' He shot back as his eyes flared up. But before she could say anything else, she and everyone else (minus Aizawa who smirked) were caught off guard when Izuku suddenly disappeared from Kendo's submission hold. To them, it looked like he vanished in a blink.

As she stood up and tried to find him, she was met with a 5% punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of her. Izuku then followed up by using a psychokinetic push that sent her flying towards an exhausted Tetsutetsu that just recovered from being knocked around. The latter forced to deactivate his quirk to reduce the damage for Kendo. The two then crashed into each other and was sent tumbling to the ground. The impact itself made the students and Izuku especially wince a bit. The latter worried that he may have gone too far.

''Enough!'' Aizawa called out seeing that the match obviously cannot continue since both 1B students were too tired and roughed up to go on. Izuku was on the same boat as he looked equally exhausted as well. And since they just came from their training sessions, he could only imagine how tired the students must be.

**[Song Stops]**

With a huff Izuku powered down with a relieved sigh. He knew that this sparring session has its purpose. But with his fellow classmates exhausted from hours of quirk training he was beginning to think that Aizawa was just being cruel at this point.

Heck, he could honestly see him being more sadistic than Midnight.

Suppressing a shudder, he made his way to the two students who were slowly getting back up ''Good fight.'' he praised as he lifted the two off the ground with his psychokinesis.

After steadying herself, Kendo looked at him with a smile. ''Same.'' He stated simply while offering a handshake making Izuku smile as he gladly shook her hand.

Tetsutetsu groaned while steadying himself. ''Don't get comfy now. It just means we'll have a chance to beat you next time.'' He stated hotly getting them to chuckle in amusement. Only to be worried when he started wobbling a bit from exhaustion.

Before they could catch him, Kirishima caught him before he fell. Making Tetsutetsu and everyone else look to him in surprise.

''You did well.'' Kirishima commended as he looked to him with a respectful expression. While Tetsutetsu grinned at him before Kendo joined in and helped him towards his classmates.

''_So manly!''_ Everyone else thought as they looked to the two in amusement while Bakugou looked pissed at them, much to someone's amusement.

Mina had a similar idea as she approached Izuku and supported him in case he fell. ''You were awesome out there.'' She praised sweetly before giving a quick peck on the lips making Izuku smile at her with a blush.

''Thanks Mina.'' He thanked warmly before returning kiss on the lips making Mina blush and smile warmly at him as well.

The rest of the spars went smoothly as well. Though there were memorable moments, such as when Bakugou outfought his opponents with his overall savagery, Todoroki overpowering his opponents with his ice and flames, Mina(despite being tired from the remedial classes)dodging with her superior reflexes until eventually landing a critical hit on her opponent and then there was Iida who used his speed and high-powered kicks to knock their opponent out of bounds. Ochako's match also went on smoothly as she used a similar strategy when she fought Bakugou during the Sports Festival, the only difference being her opponent was completely unprepared to counter it.

* * *

_SOMETIME LATER_

It was evening now and the students of 1A were currently grouped up in their casual clothes after finishing their dinner. While the Wild Wild Pussycats stood in front of them to prepare for an explanation of what tonight's plans will be. **[Author's Note:** Izuku is currently wearing a green jacket with a white shirt underneath. He is also wearing brown cargo shorts and red sneakers.**]**

Pixie Bob then stood in front of them. ''Now that we filled our bellies and washed our dishes! It is time for…'' she trailed off before Mina interjected.

''The test of courage!'' Mina cheered as she and her fellow remedial mates cheered as well. While Pixie Bob looked a bit miffed from someone stealing the spotlight making her teammates sigh at her childish attitude.

Mina then turned to Izuku who was looking at her with an excited grin. ''Izu!'' she called out excitedly as she started running towards him. All her stress and fatigue melted away as she started thinking about holding onto to Izuku as they walked through the forest together. Despite the various traps set in place, it was still a romantic setting for her.

''Mina!'' Izuku called back as he spread his arms wide, evidently excited to hold her and do the test of courage with her. He honestly found it amazing when they had similar thoughts at times.

From an outsider's point of view, it looked like a reunion between two long lost lovers. Which in turn made the girls cheer for them while some of the boy's chuckled in amusement.

Unfortunately, the moment was grinded to a halt when Mina was suddenly held back by capture tape, courtesy of the one and only Aizawa. The latter smirking sadistically, evidently enjoying the fact that he ruined the moment.

''Before that,'' Aizawa stated in a neutral tone as he causally captured Kirishima and everyone else as well. ''it _pains_ me to say this, but the extra lessons group will be having class with me now.'' He stated, smirking the entire time and without an ounce of remorse in his voice.

Mina paled as she struggled in the bonds. ''You've gotta be kidding me!'' she screamed as she and everyone else was pulled together towards Aizawa.

Said pro looked on in amusement. ''Your training during the day wasn't good enough, so I have to use this time.'' He declared as he gave one strong pull that brought the students to the ground. Said students started flailing around as they were dragged away by the pro.

''Save me Izu!'' Mina cried out desperately as she and her fellow remedial peers cried out as well in a similar fashion.

Surprisingly, Izuku looked like he was about to make a move despite there being no real danger in the situation. But hey, he would always respond to a cry for help, _especially_ if it came from people who are close to him.

Unfortunately, he found himself frozen in place when he saw Aizawa stop to give him a stern glare as if telling him: ''Try me bitch.'' With this, he hesitantly closed his eyes and turned away with grimace from the remedial students, who were screaming for mercy while being dragged away. It honestly looked like the souls of the damned being dragged away to hell. Which in turn made everyone look to them in pity.

Ochako wore a sympathetic expression a she placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. The latter snapping out of his mood and looking to her with a grateful smile, making Ochako return the expression.

Pixie Bob then cleared her throat getting their attention. ''Okay, so Class 1B will be the first to be in charge of the scares. Class 1A will leave in pairs every three minutes.'' She paused to see if everyone understood, once they nodded, she continued. ''There are tags with your names written on them in the middle of the route, so bring those back with you.'' She stated while everyone nodded in affirmative.

''Those being the scarers aren't allowed to make direct contact.'' She added much to the relief of Jiro and a few others.

Tiger then interjected with a fiery passion. ''The class that makes the most people piss their pants with creativity and imagination wins!'' he declared making his teammates recoil from his sudden outburst.

Pixie Bob then recomposed herself as she brought out a box. ''Now, you'll draw lots to determine your partners!'' she stated making others gather around in excitement while Izuku looked a bit saddened, understanding that even _if_ Mina was here with them, there was no guarantee of her being his partner anyway.

As Izuku got his number, a sudden realization hit him. If his other classmates are in the remedial lessons then…

''That leaves me being the odd one out.'' Izuku concluded with a sigh as he noticed everyone else had a partner except him. Everyone else must have come to the same conclusion as they looked to Izuku with saddened expressions.

Seeing their expressions, Izuku was quick to reassure them. ''It's alright guys,'' he stated while they looked to him unconvinced. ''besides, we were drawing lots so someone was gonna end up being alone regardless.'' He reasoned calmly with a shrug. While everyone else thought about it before reluctantly dropping the topic.

* * *

_12 MINUTES LATER_

Things went on smoothly as pairs entered the forest right on schedule with fearful screams echoing from the forest. Whatever 1B was doing, it seemed to be effective enough to produce a lot of screams.

''Okay, the fifth team!'' Pixie Bob called out as Tsuyu and Ochako approached the pro. ''Ribbit-kitty, Uraraka-kitty, go!'' she declared as she gestured the duo to enter the screaming forest. Said duo walked in with Tsuyu leading a reluctant Ochako in tow.

Silently cheering for them as they disappeared into the forest, Izuku turned to Iida with a grin. ''Man, 1B's really gotta knack for scaring huh?'' he stated while everyone else nodded in agreement noting that a minute of silence hasn't gone as screams can be heard from the forest.

''Indeed.'' Iida commended before looking to them seriously. ''But that just means that we must do better as a class!'' he declared passionately as he raised his arms making everyone else chuckle in agreement.

Before Izuku could comment, he found himself pausing when he smelled the air. ''Uhhh guys?'' he called in a worried tone while everyone turned to him confusion. ''Do you smell something burning?'' he asked as his eyes unconsciously glowed a bit.

Naturally everyone became alarmed by this, the pros especially since they knew Ragdoll would contact them if something went wrong. They then sniffed the air and instantly tensed up when they picked up the unmistakable smell of smoke in the air as well. Red flags instantly went off in their heads as they saw smoke emerge from the forest.

But before they could do anything else, Pixie Bob was suddenly lifted off the ground as she found herself covered in a pink glow.

''W-What's happening!?'' She cried out before being pulled away to a certain direction. Fortunately, she didn't get far when she suddenly stopped in place when a green glow appeared and mixed in with the pink glow.

Turning to Izuku, they saw him with both of his glowing hands stretched out. ''I got you!'' he declared as his eyes flared. He then pulled his hands back with a grunt which caused the pink glow to dissipate and pull Pixie Bob towards him. While everyone else snapped out of their shock and regrouped with Izuku.

After steadying herself, Pixie Bob turned to Izuku with a nervous grin. ''Thanks for the save!'' she stated gratefully while Izuku grinned back with a nod. Meanwhile the pros were internally grateful to Izuku for saving their teammate while his classmates were just glad that his quirk was able to save her.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last when a new voice made itself known.

''My, my, looks like I'm not the only one who can pull things towards me.''

Turning to the voice they were surprised to see two individuals, both wearing deadly expressions. The first one was a tall and muscular person with white framed sunglasses. The person wore a dark orange shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a white V-neck shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. However, the most noticeable thing about the villain was the large metal rod wrapped in a cloth hoisted on her shoulder.

The other one had a more reptile like appearance as his body was covered in bright green scales. His hair is pink, long and swept backwards. His outfit looked just like Stain's as he has a sleeveless shirt and dark, baggy pants, along with black shoes and pale, metallic knee guards. He wears a mask made of a long, tattered strip of cloth, the same as the one worn by Stain, a red scarf and bandages wrapped around both his arms, partially covered by black wristbands, and plain black boots.

On his back looked to be a big sword wrapped up in a huge cloth.

''Wh-Why…?'' Mineta whimpered as he took a step back. ''Why are their villains here?!'' he screamed while everyone else tensed up and went into their stances. Meanwhile the villain's looked amused from their reactions.

* * *

_REMEDIAL CLASSES_

Mina and everyone else were calmly seated while Aizawa and Vlad began discussing on possible lessons for tonight.

''Vlad, I want to add some practice maneuvers this time. '' Aizawa stated while Vlad nodded in agreement before suggesting his own training exercises for the students.

Said students looked a bit bored from the wait.

''Man…this is going to be boring,'' Kaminari whined making the students turn to him. ''would be better if we had something interesting to do at least.'' He stated with a sigh of boredom.

As fate would have it, ''interesting'' came in the form of a telepathic message from Mandalay.

''_This is not a drill! We're being attacked by two villains!''_

Upon hearing the message, the students glared at a pale Kaminari. ''You just _had_ to say something.'' Mina stated while Kaminari looked sheepish.

''Quiet!'' Aizawa ordered as he continued to listen knowing that there must be more to the message. While everyone did what they were told and waited for more to come through.

''_It's possible that there are more! Everyone who can move, get back to camp immediately! If you encounter an enemy, retreat and do NOT engage!''_

Before the students could react, Aizawa turned to Vlad with a serious expression. ''Vlad, I'm leaving this place to you. I'll go protect the students'' he ordered before running out of the room. Mina and the rest wanted nothing more than to join in and help out, but Aizawa's order sounded absolute. So reluctantly they decided to stay in place and wait for further instructions.

Kirishima gripped his arms in frustration. ''We can't just sit here.'' he growled while others voiced out their agreement.

''Don't even think about it,'' Vlad quickly interjected while they turned to him. ''I know you guys have experience with fighting villains already, but the fact of the matter is, we're in charge of keeping you guys safe so we'll do exactly that. And the fact that most of you are still sore from training, makes it all the more important for all of you stay put.'' He stated seriously making all earlier protests stop as they thought about it before reluctantly agreeing to what the pro said. But that didn't mean they were happy with the decision, just thinking about their fellow students fighting for their lives out there, while they were safe inside camp was frustrating enough.

Mina especially felt frustrated, not only did she have experience from fighting villains in USJ and from her internship. She managed to help Izuku _defeat_ a powerful villain in the Mall. And yet here she is, forced to stay out of the fight while Izuku and everyone else could be fighting for their lives right _now_.

It honestly made her feel useless.

She then closed her eyes and took a few breathes as she squashed those thoughts. She isn't useless and the pros aren't in the wrong. They're just doing their duties as teachers and guardians. Words from her previous talk with Izuku started flooding into her mind and in an instant, she felt light enough to calm down as her earlier negative thoughts were banished.

Still though, that didn't mean she would stop worrying.

''_Please be alright Izuku.''_ Mina hoped in worry as she and everyone remained alert. She knew Izuku and everyone else out there are strong, but after hearing that there could be multiple strong villains, she couldn't help but worry for him and everyone else out there.

* * *

_BACK WITH IZUKU_

''The names Magne,'' The villain now revealed to be Magne then pointed to her companion. ''this one here is Spinner.'' She introduced while the villain mentioned merely stood in alert.

''We are the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains!'' Spinner added proudly as he spread his arms out. While the students paled from the mention of the League of Villains.

''You follow Stain?'' Iida asked noting the attire that Spinner wore.

Spinner looked rather pleased form the question. ''That's right! We follow and share the same beliefs as Stain had.'' He declared while Iida grit his teeth at the idea of Stain creating a following.

''I don't care about that,'' Tiger injected as he stood in front of the students while the rest of his teammates guarded the students. **''you bastards won't get away with this.''** He declared with a growl while the Mandalay and Pixie Bob prepared themselves.

Magne waved a hand at that. ''We're not worried about that,'' she stated with a menacing grin while Spinner mimicked her expression making everyone else surprised at the declaration. ''besides….we've brought _backup_ to deal with the heavy hitters.'' She stated while everyone else tensed at the implication.

Before Mandalay could question what she meant, a growl was heard within the forest. Turning to the sound they paled when they saw a Nomu emerge from the forest. **[Author's Note: **For appearances sake, just imagine the Nomu from the Hosu City attack only with grey skin and a bit smaller in size.**]**

''A Nomu!?'' Izuku called out in worry as his eyes flared up at the thought of it hurting anyone else. Meanwhile everyone else who witnessed a Nomu's abilities firsthand felt themselves break into cold sweat. The pro's had calmer reactions as they merely tensed while wearing serious expressions.

Seeing their reactions, Spinner grinned. ''Yeah that's right,'' he taunted before gesturing to the hulking creation. ''they wanted to be sure things went well so they sent this guy to help out.'' He declared while the Nomu growled making everyone tense.

Before Izuku could engage, Mandalay stopped him by blocking his way with a hand. ''Don't do anything reckless, we'll hold them off while you guys head back to the camp.'' She ordered before looking to Tiger and Pixie Bob.

''Tiger, Pixie Bob!'' she called out making the mentioned two listen intently while keeping an eye on the villains. ''We need to cover their escape!'' she ordered while the two nodded in agreement before grouping up with Mandalay and formed up in front of the students.

Magne didn't look fazed as she raised a hand, getting the Nomu to turn to her. ''Nomu,'' she called out before pointing to Izuku and everyone else. **''Pulverize them.''** she ordered with killer intent.

The Nomu merely growled in affirmative before it started marching towards the understandably worried students and tense pros. All were worried as to what this creature was capable of.

But before anything else happened, the Nomu was suddenly tackled at the side by what looked to be a large stone Minotaur. Said Minotaur roared as it pushed the stunned Nomu into the forest. While everyone else was simply stunned by the sudden event.

Snapping out of their shock, they looked to Pixie Bob who had both hands planted on the ground. ''For guys who wanted the mission to '_go well'_, '' she started before looking up to the villains with a challenging grin. ''you guys sure monologue a lot.'' Stated finished with a cheeky grin while the villains snapped out of their surprise and growled at her. While everyone else looked to the villains with newfound confidence.

Pixie Bob then looked to Mandalay. ''I'll deal with the Nomu.'' She declared seriously while everyone else looked to her in surprise.

Mandalay was about to tell her otherwise until she considered Pixie Bob's quirk and overall skill. She knows from experience that Pixie Bob is well experienced enough to handle a tough situation like this. Plus, her quirk is just a strong to handle the behemoth.

With this is mind she decided to trust her instincts. ''All right, but _be_ careful.'' She ordered seriously while Pixie Bob nodded to her with a serious expression as well.

But before she could pursue, a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Izuku looking at her with a serious expression. ''Aim for the brain, it stuns them and temporarily stops them from using their quirks.'' He suggested discreetly, making sure that the villains didn't hear anything.

Pixie Bob was about to ask how he knew that when she remembered the stories she heard from the other pros. And from what she heard, Izuku managed to defeat a powerful Nomu during the attack at the USJ. Despite the strength difference, he found a way to pass through all of that and defeat the powerful behemoth.

So, with this in mind, she decided to take the advice seriously ''Thanks for the tip kid.'' She stated gratefully while Izuku nodded to her. She then started running into the forest where the Nomu was dragged away to.

Magne was about intercept her when she suddenly grunted in pain when she was hit in the shoulder by a bone projectile. ''Damn!'' she hissed seeing that Pixie Bob was out of her range as she entered the forest. She then glared at Izuku who had a hand stretched out. The latter wearing a serious expression while the pros resisted the urge to scold Izuku for his reckless move.

''You'll pay for that you brat!'' Magne declared as she went into her stance while Spinner followed her lead as he held the handle of the sword on his back.

Izuku was about to engage regardless of what Mandalay said. He knew he shouldn't be fighting experienced villains right now considering that he's still sore from training, but knowing that there are people in danger, he couldn't afford to run away and do nothing.

But before he could make a move, he decided to look around when he noticed that something didn't feel right. As expected, he saw his classmates who were looking at the villains with expressions varying from shock, fear and frustration. Looking to the pros, he could see them looking at villains with serious expressions as they were in their stances.

However, almost immediately he noticed something or rather _someone_ missing among them. Izuku began feeling his heart speed up as it became apparent that a certain child was nowhere in sight. Hoping that he was just overreacting, he looked to Mandalay, only to feel his heart stop when she was wearing a frustrated expression. It was very clear that she also noticed a certain someone missing from the group.

Understanding the situation, Izuku's expression hardened as he took a deep breath. ''Mandalay!'' he called out suddenly making everyone look to him in surprise from the outburst.

Not even fazed from their expressions, Izuku continued. ''I know where he is!'' he declared seriously making Mandalay look to him in confusion for a bit before her eyes widened in realization. ''Let me go get him!'' he volunteered seriously before she could even retort. Meanwhile everyone else except Tiger was confused as to who this _'he'_ is.

Mandalay then looked conflicted, on one hand, she knew Izuku was strong enough to keep Kota safe and was the only one who could reach the child faster than any of her teammates could. On another hand, she was essentially about to send a young teen to a potentially deadly situation.

But all thoughts went to a halt when she realized Kota could be in a deadly situation right_ now_.

Against her better judgement, she sighed before looking to Izuku seriously. ''Go get him!'' she ordered seriously while everyone else looked to her in shock. Obviously not expecting a large amount of trust to come out of her towards Izuku.

Izuku nodded in affirmative as he charged Full Cowl throughout his body. ''Roger!'' he declared determinedly as his eyes flared before running into the forest.

Magne however had different thoughts as she prepared to use her quirk. ''I don't thin-

Her statement was interrupted when she suddenly found herself blocking hits from an angered Tiger. Naturally, this caused Izuku to pause and look to the two while everyone else turned to them as well. Spinner was so surprised that he instinctively rolled away to get some distant from the two.

''Tiger!'' Izuku called out in worry as he brought his palms up.

Only to stop when Tiger spoke up. ''Get going kid!'' he ordered as he threw more jabs at Magne. The latter reacting by dodging for a bit before discarding her weapon and locking their fists together in a stalemate.

''We'll take care of these guys.'' Tiger declared with a growl while keeping Magne occupied. While Izuku turned to Mandalay, only to see her nod in confirmation with a serious expression. He then turned to his classmates who also gave him expressions of assurance.

Izuku hesitated for a bit before nodding with a determined expression and continue his run into the forest.

''_Good Luck.''_ Mandalay messaged before engaging Spinner. The latter reacting by drawing out his makeshift sword. Meanwhile Iida took charge and lead the students back to the camp.

Izuku in the meantime heard Mandalay's message and increased his speed towards Kota's hideout. _''Hang on Kota!''_ he yelled in his thoughts as his eyes flared in determination.

* * *

_KOTA'S HIDEOUT_

Standing on the cliff side were two figures. One was a fearful Kota as he stumbled back from the much larger villain known as Muscular. Said villain was responsible for the death of his parents. Needless to say, Kota is absolutely horrified and terrified at the same time.

''Papa!...Mama!'' Kota whimpered out in fear as he found himself frozen in place and watched as Muscular raise his powered-up fist to crush the crying child.

And with a crazed roar, Muscular brought his fist down.

***CRASH***

…

…

…

…

''What the?'' Muscular stated in confusion as he lifted his fist off the ground when he didn't feel any bloody guts underneath. Sure enough, Kota was nowhere to be seen as the only thing he saw was an empty crater.

''Heya.''

Looking to the voice he was surprised to see Izuku standing there. Said teen had both hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts while wearing a serious expression. Behind him was a scared Kota on the ground with an expression of surprise, fear and a bit of confusion as he looked to his surroundings with Izuku's jacket draped on his back.

Snapping out of his shock, Muscular looked to Izuku with an analytical expression before he lit up in recognition as a manic grin formed on his face. ''Hey I know you.'' He stated while Izuku rose an eyebrow.

Muscular looked contemplative before nodding to himself. ''Yeah, you're that Midoriya kid that the boss was talking about.'' He declared while Izuku tensed, knowing full well that the _boss_ could very well be Shigaraki, who no doubt is after his head for what he did during the mall encounter.

Not even bothered by the silence, Muscular continued. ''This is perfect!'' he declared as what appeared to be muscle fibers, emerged from his skin and started covering his arms. ''We were ordered to take the initiative and kill you.'' He announced with a manic grin while Izuku stiffened and Kota whimpered behind him.

''I'll be sure to torment you….'' he trailed off as he cracked his knuckles. **''Thoroughly.''** he declared with a dark chuckle.

While doing his best to keep calm, Izuku assessed the situation. _''There's no time to call for reinforcements since the villain will attack me while I do that, nobody knows of this place so it's just me, If I just pick Kota up and use my 'shortcut' then this villain will just rampage somewhere else and kill other students, leading him away with Kota to Aizawa will just add the risk of the previous problem to happen.''_ He thought with frustration seeing that fighting the villain was becoming more and more unavoidable as he thought about it.

''_And if I don't make a decision fast, Kota and anyone else could….die.'' _He added as his eyes flared.

And with that thought, his decision became clear.

''It's gonna be okay Kota,'' Izuku reassured as he looked back to Kota with a grin while Muscular looked at him curiously. Izuku then turned to Muscular with a serious expression. **''I'll definitely save you!''** he swore determinedly as his eyes glowed while green sparks emanated from his body.

Muscular was admittedly stunned from the declaration and the power behind Izuku's words. It was clear that it wasn't all talk either, it was a serious declaration plain as day. Kota in the meantime couldn't help but stare at Izuku in awe as his tears stopped, he didn't know why, but there was something assuring about his words. And for the first time in a long time, he felt secure.

But as Izuku and Muscular stared at each other. Kota couldn't help but notice something in the area around them as he tightened his hold on the jacket.

''_The wind is howling…''_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Author's Notes:**

**1.** Well dang, I didn't mean to make the chapter long but oh well. XD

**2.** I know there could have been better ways to approach Kota's situation, but I decided that laughter could be the best medicine.

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	21. Chapter 21:A True Hero

**Author's Message: **

Hello there, I know you're here for the story so if you want to get to that, feel free to skip ahead.

For those who chose to read this, thank you for your attention, I just want to say that with the threat of the Coronavirus nowadays. I'd just like to wish everyone to stay safe out there and be mindful of what you touch with your hands in public.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm no medical professional. I'm just trying to share what I've heard people commonly do to prevent infection. Such methods consist of washing hands, social distancing, rubbing alcohol and Masks. If there's more than this, I have no idea but I advise you to find out if there is, just in case.

And if possible, please take care of those who are more at risk of being infected by the disease. I know it seems much for a complete stranger to ask this of you, but think of it as a way of sparing someone from experiencing the disease and increasing the risk of spreading it. As well as preventing unnecessary panic in the public, because we all know that panicking causes more harm than good.

And with that, stay calm and keep each other or yourself safe.

* * *

_KOTA'S HIDEOUT_

Snapping out of his shock, Muscular began laughing maniacally. ''You'll definitely save him?'' he mocked as he took off his cloak. ''You sound like a damn hero.'' He spat with a vicious smile as more muscle fibers sprouted from his arms. ''Your kind show up everywhere, talking about justice.'' He stated as he cracked his neck making Izuku tense up with a serious expression while Kota whimpered at the display.

''Kota,'' Izuku suddenly called out getting the kid's attention. ''go inside the cave.'' He ordered gently while gesturing to the nearby cave making Kota frantically look between Izuku and the cave. The latter keeping an eye on Muscular while said villain looked amused by the gesture.

''Better do what he says kid,'' Muscular interjected making Izuku glare at him while Kota stiffened. ''because things are about to get…**messy.**'' He warned darkly making Kota whimper while Izuku inwardly cursed at the villain for scaring Kota.

Kota looked lost until he saw Izuku looking back at him with a reassuring smile and a nod. He then swallowed before nodding in return and made his way to the cave while Izuku kept his eyes on the villain with a serious expression. Said villain watched Kota runaway with a bored expression.

Once Kota safely entered the cave, Muscular smiled viciously. ''Now that that's taken cared of…,'' he trailed off before leaping towards Izuku with a powered-up fist ready. **''LET'S PLAY!''** he roared as he brought his fist down towards Izuku. The latter reacting by quickly charging Full Cowl and zipping to the side as the fist got close.

***CRASH***

Thinking that Muscular was stuck, Izuku dove in to deliver a 16% punch. Unfortunately, despite having his hand jammed in the ground, Muscular ran around and delivered a powerful kick towards Izuku. The later reacting by quickly raising his left arm in an effort to protect his head.

*SMACK*

***CRACK***

Sadly, Izuku didn't have enough time to increase his bone density much as his left arm cracked on impact and to make matters worse, the force of the kick was strong enough to send him crashing to the side of the mountain. He then stood up with a grunt and looked to his bruised left arm as a bit of blood dripped from it.

''_Good thing my bones heal over time.''_ He thought with gritted teeth as he flexed his left hand. Sadly though, his arm wouldn't be in fighting condition tonight so he made a mental note to be more cautious with his remaining limbs.

Muscular was laughing maniacally at the site. ''Blood! That's what I want to see!'' he declared as he freed his arm while Izuku glared at him. ''Come on! Where's that earlier bravado huh!?'' he taunted as he spread his arms wide making Izuku react by going into his stance again.

Muscular grinned evilly as he took a step forward, only for him to suddenly stop himself. ''Whoops.'' he stated suddenly while Izuku and Kota looked to him curiously. ''I almost forgot. If you know, tell me…where's the kid called **Bakugou?**'' he asked in a more demanding tone, looking ready to just get an answer and get back to fighting. While Izuku paled at the question as his eyes widened.

''_What the hell does the league want with Bakugou?''_ Izuku thought in panic as he stared at Muscular in shock. His brain then went into overdrive as he tried to understand what the league could gain from finding Bakugou.

His thoughts were stopped abruptly when Muscular had enough and lunged at him with a fist ready. Izuku reacted by quickly charging Full Cowl and jumped over the charging villain. He decided to think about the villain's intentions _after_ the fight.

***CRASH***

While his fist is still planted on the rock wall, Muscular looked over to Izuku with a manic expression. ''Can I take the silence as an 'I don't know'?'' he asked as he pulled his arm free and fully turned to a tense Izuku. **''I can right!?''** he asked excitedly as he prepared to lunge at Izuku again.

''_This guy's a nutcase.''_ Izuku thought with a serious expression as he prepared himself again. ''Whatever floats your boat.'' He dismissed with a growl, while Muscular laughed gleefully at the response.

''WONDERFUL!'' Muscular roared as his leg muscles bulged before quickly lunging at Izuku with a fist ready while laughing manically. The latter reacting by barely dodging the swing and gaining distance from the hulking villain.

Once he found his footing, Izuku charged 18% and flashed his eyes, sending bone projectiles towards Muscular. The latter seeing this with a semi surprised expression and countered by using his quirk to form a muscle fiber shield on his arm. While Izuku could only look on in shock as Muscular merely stood his ground as the bones created small shock waves as they hit the shield.

''_That's one heck of a quirk!''_ Izuku thought in shock as he watched Muscular deconstruct his arm fiber shield. He could only imagine how tough those fibers must be or how well experienced Muscular is in fighting overall.

''_Let's see…I can't stay too close for long and I certainly can't keep dodging forever. And using the blasters right now could risk me being taken out of the fight early.''_ Izuku reasoned as he started feeling his fatigue from training. His eyes then flared as he came to one conclusion. _''A game of cat and mouse it is then.''_ He concluded as he tensed up.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when Muscular looked to him with a laugh. ''So…that's your quirk huh?'' he stated in an amused tone. ''I'll admit it's pretty damn weird, but it's nothing compared to **MINE!''** he declared as he powered up and charged towards Izuku. The latter reacting by sprouting a triple layered bone barrier in an attempt to block or stop the villain's advance.

Muscular didn't seem to care as he charged towards the barrier with his powered-up arms which resulted in him breaking through the barrier, much to Izuku's surprise. The latter snapping out of his surprise and avoided a quick kick from Muscular.

''My quirk lets me power up my muscles!'' Muscular continued as he looked to the panting Izuku in amusement. ''I can increase my speed and strength by increasing the amount of muscle fibers so much that they can't be contained in my skin!'' he declared proudly as he demonstrated his power as his arms grew larger. While Izuku watched in a mixture of awe and disgust whereas Kota watched purely in fear.

Not even bothering for a response, Muscular continued. ''What am I trying to say?'' he stated before standing taller. ''I'm bragging!'' he declared before running towards Izuku. The latter bracing himself as he created a bone club.

Once close enough, Muscular attempted to hit Izuku with a furious swipe, only for Izuku disappear and reappear to smack the villain's head with the club. Only to be forced to dodge and gain some distance when Muscular tried to counter with a backhand.

''In other words….,'' Muscular trailed off as he looked to Izuku with a manic smile. **''YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!''** he roared as he continued his assault making Izuku continue his hit and run tactics as he threw his bone club with great force with Muscular countering by forming a fiber shield with his arms and simply bulldozed through it. Laughing maniacally while doing so.

While this happened, Izuku appeared above him to deliver a downwards kick, only for Muscular to block it with his arm and flung Izuku away. The latter quickly recovering and went into his stance as the bloodthirsty villain charged at him again.

* * *

_HIDEOUT CAVE_

Kota watched on as Izuku and Muscular fought with ferocity. The latter looking like he was enjoying the game of cat and mouse. Compared to the times he saw heroes and villains fight on T.V., this fight right now is nothing compared to it. Every time Muscular viciously swung he could feel the wind from the powerful attack. Every time Izuku sent bone projectiles with Muscular blocking with his quirk, Kota could hear and feel the powerful impacts.

He wanted to nothing more than to run and call for help, but with the risk of running into another villain or the chance of getting caught up in the crossfire. All he could do at the moment was stay where he was and watch Izuku fight on. The latter being someone who managed to make his situation better, someone who managed to become the light within the darkness of his life.

So, the idea of Izuku dying was something that almost made him throw up at that moment. Among everyone that he knew, Izuku was the only one who managed to get through him and climb over his inner walls just to save him from himself.

So, if Izuku dies….what would be left of him?

* * *

With a breath, Izuku's eyes flashed as he sent more bones from the air and ground towards Muscular. The latter reacting by quickly jumping away from the bones from the ground and swiping his powered-up arms to disperse the projectiles with a roar. While Izuku grit his teeth at Muscular's display of raw firepower.

Muscular huffed as he grinned at Izuku. ''You'll definitely save him?'' he mocked making Izuku growl. ''HA! Don't go spouting lip service if you can't even pull it off!'' he taunted before laughing as he looked to Kota who shrank from his crazed gaze.

But before he could say more, he suddenly found himself held in place as his body was covered in a green glow. Looking ahead, he and Kota saw Izuku on one knee as he had a glowing right hand stretched out. ''You're the one who's wrong,'' he breathed out. ''It's not a matter of whether or not I can do it!'' he roared before standing up with a serious expression making Kota look to him shock while Muscular was still focused on his current position.

''**A hero's job…''** he continued with a growl as his eyes flared up while charging 18% Full Cowl. **''is to risk their life to make lip service into reality!''** he declared with a roar making Kota jump slightly from the sudden energy.

Muscular looked at him blankly before laughing at the statement. ''So, what are you gonna do huh?'' he asked with a manic grin. ''Throw a bunch of bones until I cry for mommy?'' he taunted with a laugh, obviously not taking the situation seriously.

His laughter was cut short when he saw Izuku grin. ''Not exactly.'' He stated making Kota and Muscular look at him curiously. The latter starting to think that Izuku was just trying to bluff his way out of the situation.

But before Muscular could retort, he suddenly found himself under some sort of green light. Looking up, he and Kota were shocked to see a medium sized Gaster Blaster and accompanied with bone projectiles aimed down at Muscular.

Looking back down, they saw Izuku hold up his fingers in a snapping position, feeling a small bit of satisfaction seeing Muscular's smug expression wiped off. He knew this was a risky move, but with how powerful Muscular is, he couldn't risk wasting his energy in dodging for any longer. So, with this in mind, he decided to take a gamble and use a blaster to try and end this fight faster.

''Get dunked on.'' Izuku declared before snapping his fingers, making Muscular's eyes widen. While Kota took cover, knowing from what he's seen how powerful Izuku's blasters could be.

***ZWOOOOSSHHHH***

As the blaster fired while sending bone projectiles, Muscular immediately reacted by using his quirk to cover as much of his body as possible before Izuku's attack could have a chance to inflict some serious damage.

***CRASH***

The attack was successful as beam crashed into Muscular's form, effectively covering him in the beam while the bone projectiles dove in, in the hopes of adding more damage. The attack resulted in the area around them shaking a bit as a huge dust cloud was created, scattering a bunch of debris around making Izuku brace himself while also sprouting a bone barrier in front of Kota just in case.

Once everything settled down, the bone barrier disappeared and Kota peeked from his position and saw a powered down Izuku looking at the smoking crater where Muscular once stood. ''I-Is it over?'' Kota asked in a fearful voice, hoping that the attack was enough to bring Muscular out of the picture in the villain attack.

Izuku looked to him with a tired grin. ''Should be.'' He stated while Kota felt himself relax from the statement as he slowly stepped out of the cave. ''Come on kid, let's get you outta here before-

***CRUMBLE***

Izuku stopped as he and Kota felt their blood freeze. They then turned to the sound to see Muscular emerge from the crater as he retracted his burnt muscle fibers that protected him with a grunt. His shirt was gone now, revealing minor burns on his torso. The glass eye he wore was destroyed from the blast.

''_No way…''_ Izuku thought in disbelief as he tried to understand _how_ Muscular's muscle fibers protected him against a strong Gaster Blast. Any hopes of escaping went out the window as Muscular exited the crater and stretched his limbs before looking to Izuku.

Seeing their expressions, Muscular grinned evilly. ''That was a good attack Midoriya…,'' he praised with a laugh as he slowly made his way to Izuku. ''After all it's not every day I get caught off guard.'' He declared while Izuku stood his ground and scrambled to think of the best way to beat the villain in his current state.

''But…'' Muscular suddenly said snapping Izuku out of his thoughts. ''since your stronger than you appear…'' he said seriously before bringing out another glass eye from his pocket. **''It's time to get serious.''** He declared with heavy killer intent as he kept walking while his fibers slowly emerged and covered more of his exposed torso and arms.

Izuku's eyes widened with realization as he quickly powered up. ''KOTA GET BACK TO COVER!'' he ordered before narrowly avoiding a lunge from a much more powerful Muscular as he collapsed a part of the cliff with his attack. While Kota complied immediately and returned back to cover.

Upon getting his bearings, Izuku waved his hand sending more bone projectiles, only to be shocked when Muscular increased his speed drastically and spun around to smack the projectiles away with great force. Before he could blink, Muscular appeared in front of him with a fist raised in the air.

Izuku managed to roll out of the way and was knocked back by the force of Muscular's fist as it slammed onto the ground. Izuku then hastily disappeared and reappeared in a safe distance from Muscular. The latter freeing his fist and looked to Izuku with a bloodthirsty expression.

''_His movements are faster than before.''_ Izuku thought in shock as he looked to the monstrous Muscular. It honestly felt like he was fighting Nomu from the USJ, which was a grim description by itself. What made the situation worse however, was that his opponent can make decisions on his own in comparison to the mindless creation he fought before.

''What's wrong kid?'' Muscular called out snapping Izuku out of his shock. ''Don't tell me your planning on holding back now?'' he asked in disappointment as he fully turned to Izuku. The latter growling as his eyes flashed.

Muscular then instinctively swung his fist to the right, smashing into a medium sized bone that sprouted from the ground to try and score a hit on him. While he was distracted, Izuku appeared above him with a bone club ready to try and quickly knock the villain out. Only to be forced to hastily teleport and avoid a vicious swing from Muscular.

Izuku was about counterattack when he was met with a knee to the gut that knocked the wind out of him as he found himself launched to the rock wall. Izuku nearly found himself blacking out upon impact before sliding down to the ground. His instincts then kicked in and allowed him to become aware again to avoid a merciless punch from Muscular. Which in turn, resulted in the villain's arm being jammed into the wall.

''Damn it I got too exited!'' Muscular berated himself with a growl of frustration as he tried to free his arm. He held back his battle lust for now to concentrate in freeing himself, but once he's freed, he'll be sure to indulge himself as much as he wanted.

In the meantime, Izuku recovered in the air and created a bone blade, he then stabbed his weapon on the ground in an effort to slow himself down before he ended up falling off the side of the cliff as Muscular continued struggling to free himself.

Once he completely stopped himself, Izuku kept his eyes on the villain as he gathered his thoughts and took a breather. _''If we retreat now, he'll just follow us before we can find Aizawa. And in my current state….I doubt me and Kota can make it far.''_ He concluded grimly. As he thought this, the world seemed to slow as the feeling of hopelessness increased by the second. His eyes still had power but they were slowly dimming, and combined with his exhaustion from both the fight and quirk training. He honestly couldn't see himself dodging for long or overpowering the villain anytime soon in his current condition.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard frantic footsteps, turning to the sound he was surprised to see Kota run up to him with a scared expression. ''Let's get out of here! We should find someone to help deal with him!'' he cried out with a pleading voice.

Izuku merely gave him a sad smile. ''Sorry Kota,'' he said sincerely before standing up while Kota felt his heart stop. ''But if I run now….then someone else could die.'' He declared seriously.

Kota looked at Izuku's back as tears of sorrow fell. _''Please….I don't want to lose someone AGAIN!''_ he pleaded in his head as he looked on and only saw his parents fighting Muscular. The latter freeing himself from the wall and laughing darkly at Izuku's direction as more muscle fibers wrapped around his arms.

''Kota, when it hits, I want you to run back to the camp.'' Izuku ordered seriously, he may not win the fight. But he could at least buy Kota time to escape. The kid still had his whole life ahead of him and no one deserves to die this way.

Kota seemed to have realized his intentions as he frantically spoke up. ''Please don't do it!'' he begged while Izuku felt guilty for putting Kota through this. ''Your attack earlier didn't work so let's just get out here!'' he continued ''Besides your too tired and injured to continue.'' He added desperately as more tears spilled out, hoping that Izuku would see reason and stop risking his life for him.

To his dismay, Izuku didn't change his position and stood firm. ''It's okay Kota.'' He responded determinedly as he charged 18% Full Cowl throughout his body. He then made his way to Muscular ignoring Kota's cries for him to run away.

Once he was sure that he was a safe distance from Kota, Izuku stopped and looked to Muscular with his hardened glowing eyes. While the latter looked thrilled from the display and began laughing darkly as he powered up more.

Izuku didn't flinch from the display and reared his right fist back. _**''Prehensile…''**_ he started as he firmly planted his feet on the ground.

''**YOU'RE DEAD KID!''** Muscular roared viciously as he launched himself while covering himself with a large amount of fibers. Effectively turning himself into a muscle fiber battering ram.

_**Trembling within the breeze I can feel my soul is shaking.**_

''_**SMASH!''**_ Izuku roared in his mind as he threw his fist forward to meet the Muscular's attack. The following clash caused all sound to be drowned out by the sheer power displayed from the two individuals. Which forced Kota to brace himself against the strong winds.

The ground below them shook and formed cracks as it slowly gave way from their immense strength.

_**Even with a single blow everything that is come's undone.**_

Muscular was loving every second of it and wanted more. ''What's wrong?'' he asked as he pushed downwards, causing the ground below Izuku to slowly give way from the pressure. ''IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT KID!?'' he taunted as he added more pressure as he towered over Izuku, hoping to draw more fun out of the teen.

Izuku bared his teeth as he struggled to maintain his stance on the collapsing ground.** ''It's fine!''** he growled back, briefly surprising Muscular and shocking Kota. ''I will _not_ let you get past me!'' he roared as his eyes flared up more.

''**SO...RUN KOTA!''** Izuku ordered as he continued his push, but sadly Kota found himself unable to move as fear had a heavy grip in his heart. He wanted to comply, he really did, but he couldn't find the strength within him to move at the moment.

Before Muscular could say anything, he suddenly found himself being attacked from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a handful of small Gaster Blasters attacking him accompanied by a few bone projectiles in an effort to inflict more damage to Muscular while Izuku kept him in place.

_**Using every ounce of strength just to keep myself from breaking.**_

With a grunt, Muscular grinned as he looked down at Izuku. ''This kid…'' he exclaimed before adding more pressure. ''YOU'RE JUST FULL OF SURPRISES AREN'T YOU!?'' he asked with a roar as he continued his assault with more force. Not even looking bothered from the attacks from behind due to the fibers protecting him.

Ignoring the agony of the situation, Izuku kept pushing even as he found himself slowly bend backwards. **''SHUT UP!''** he roared in defiance as he added more power to hold his ground. Unfortunately, this move caused the blasters and bone projectiles to disappear since all power was redirected to Izuku's efforts.

Muscular seemed thrilled by the amount of power Izuku added to the push. ''Show me…'' he called out as he started increasing power to his legs. **''SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!''** he demanded as he pushed down with the added boost from his legs.

***SLAM***

Despite being smashed on his back, Izuku roared in defiance as he kept pushing. _''I won't let you!''_ he declared in his mind as he continued his push. But even as he thought this, he became increasingly aware of how hopeless the situation was becoming.

The glow in his eyes were steadily going dimmer as his body was slowly giving out from Muscular's strength. His body was on fire from the amount of fatigue and pain that piled up from the fight. His arm felt like it was going to snap at any moment from the sheer weight of it all. And with all these factors in mind, he grimly came to one conclusion.

He was going to die.

''_I'm sorry everyone!''_ Izuku thought as tears of regret spilled out of his eyes. _''I'm sorry for failing you!''_ he cried out in his mind as the ground behind on his back is steadily giving in as he slowly found himself sinking into it.

_**I can only watch you walk…**_

''**I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!''** Muscular roared as he gave one final push which resulted in Izuku being smashed into the ground creating a small crater that caused a cloud of dust and debris to fly around. All the while Kota felt numb as he watched someone he cared about was one again ripped away from him by the very same villain that took away his parents.

_**By…**_

* * *

_IN THE CRATER_

''_Well this feels familiar.''_ Izuku thought with an inward chuckle as he remembered being in a similar situation during the USJ Attack.

Only this time, the monster didn't leave and chose to stay and finish the job.

The pain he was currently feeling couldn't be described by words. But despite this, his mind desperately kept telling him to stand, but alas his body couldn't find the strength to comply.

Muscular pressed his weight against him again, earning a grunt of pain from Izuku as he was slowly being crushed under the monster's weight.

Izuku was screaming from within himself to stay conscious and continue the fight. But sadly, he could feel his strength and spirit fading as the cold embrace of death started creeping up on him. The shine in his eyes were none existent at this point as the power within him slowly diminished.

More tears started to form as he weakly struggled under the monster's weight. But it became increasing clear that his struggle was becoming in vain as his body was giving in to his fatigue and pain.

''_I guess…this is it huh?_'' Izuku thought as his eyes grew heavy while his body's strength dwindled with each passing moment.

He always knew that being Hero meant that there would come a mission that he wouldn't return from. He just didn't think that it would be so soon, especially when people's lives are at stake at the moment. He could feel shame and guilt build up within as he realized his failure to protect everyone. Not only that, he was essentially leaving people who cared for him behind.

''_I'm sorry everyone….I've…failed you.''_ He finished as the pain subsided and he started to fall into unconsciousness as his body finally went limp.

The last thought he had, was the memories he had with his family, Mina and everyone else.

…

…

…

…

…

And then it happened.

***SPLASH***

''!?'' Izuku twitched when he felt something dripping on his body. He then weakly opened an eye when he felt Muscular stiffen as well from the sudden event.

It almost felt like…

''What the….Water?_/Water?''_ Muscular and Izuku concluded at the same time. The latter instantly realizing where the water came from and felt his heart slowly speed up.

''**ST-STOOOP!''** The voice of Kota demanded fiercely with a small hint of fear in his voice.

Upon hearing his voice, everything stilled for Izuku as a single thought came shining through the darkness.

''Kota…'' Izuku weakly called out as he turned his head to the voice. Suddenly, images of Kota staring fearfully at the monstrous form of Muscular approaching him with a malicious expression flashed in his mind. And from within the darkness, a single thought emerged to reignite the fire within Izuku's soul to keep going.

**''**_**KOTA IS STILL HERE!''**_ he roared in his thoughts as his eyes slowly opened while the shine within them slowly returned with newfound determination.

* * *

_OUTSIDE THE CRATER_

Shaking off his shock, Muscular turned to Kota with a manic expression while he kept trying to crush Izuku. ''Later kid, I'll kill you after—

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly found himself being pushed back.

Muscular tried pushing downwards, only for him to struggle as the force below him kept pushing. ''Bastard…'' he growled as he continued his efforts. ''the moment I was distracted…'' he trailed off with a grunt as he kept pushing but to no avail as he was pushed further back.

''**As if…''**

A low voice was heard but both Muscular and Kota knew where it came from and couldn't believe it.

Sure enough, Kota saw Izuku push himself off the ground while he kept his fist planted on Muscular's fibers. The latter for once looking panicked as he continued his struggle. ''I-Impossible!'' he stated in disbelief before he was forced to stand from Izuku's powerful push. The latter continuing his push as he found his footing.

''…**I'D LET YOU KILL HIM!''** Izuku roared as he effectively pushed himself into a standing position, rendering both Kota and Muscular into silent shock. Before the latter could snap out of his shock and retaliate, he was suddenly covered in a green glow.

Izuku then followed up as he steadied his footing and removed his wounded yet glowing hand from Muscular and with a mighty roar, he threw his glowing hand over his shoulder and towards the forest. Which resulted in the paralyzed Muscular being thrown into the forest below screaming.

* * *

_FOREST BELOW_

Muscular snapped out of his surprise and immediately started covering himself with his fibers and braced himself for the inevitable impact as he approached the ground in high speeds while destroying trees along the way.

***CRASH***

…

…

…

…

***RUMBLE***

''**GRAHHH!''** Muscular roared as he emerged from the rubble and unwrapped himself from his fibers. He then looked at his arms with anger as he drew heavy breathes trying to comprehend what just happened. Somehow, someway a child, a mere _child_ managed to overpower him. Someone with years of experience in fighting and killing, thrown aside like mere garbage.

And with this one thought, his anger skyrocketed.

''Damn you…'' He growled as he bared his teeth and clenched his fists. **''DAMN YOU!''** he roared with fury before powering up his legs and jumping to where Izuku and Kota are located. He didn't care if he risked losing strength to fight the other pro's later on, no one, absolutely _no one_, catches him by surprise and gets away with it.

* * *

_KOTA'S HIDEOUT_

***CRASH***

With a vicious growl, Muscular stood as he deactivated his quirk and made his way to continue the fight, only to stop when he and Kota looked ahead in disbelief. The latter frozen in place ever since Muscular was thrown into the forest.

_**Holding onto everything even when my body shatters.**_

Standing there with his eyes closed is a battered up Izuku. His shirt long gone, revealing his muscular torso with cuts and bruises. His left arm limp but still responsive whereas his right arm is in better condition despite its damage, his right hand firmly clenched. His face has a cut above his left eyebrow that's causing blood to run down at the side of his face. Legs standing firm despite the visible damage.

His cargo shorts and shoes dirtied up but otherwise fine.

_**I will never let you pass even when my tears run dry.**_

Despite the obvious pain he is in, a bloody but defiant grin can be seen on his tear stained face.

_**Beating with our hearts as one everyone I know is praying.**_

Despite his form, he stood tall as the green sparks returned with intensity. Any signs of earlier fatigue seemingly disappeared.

To Kota it looked like in one of those stories his parents used to tell him, stories where the Hero stood up against the monster with all the strength that he could muster in order to protect the innocents. Whereas to Muscular, it looked like something out of a bad joke to him.

_**I will strike you down do or…**_

Izuku's eyes finally opened, revealing the white parts of it have been replaced with darkness. And at the center of it is an intense emerald glow with his tears long since dried up. All accompanied by his daring grin widening.

_**Die…**_

* * *

_IN ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST_

Somewhere in another part of the forest stood a panting Pixie Bob as she stared at the stationary Nomu. The area around them littered with dirt mounds and pieces of creatures that Pixie Bob created with some destroyed trees and small craters on the ground.

''_This thing is a lot tougher than I thought.''_ Pixie Bob thought with a grimace remembering how easily the Nomu destroyed the stone Minotaur from earlier once it found its footing. Said Minotaur was brought into a headlock before its head was crushed by the Nomu's strength.

From that point, the battle developed into a game of chess. Pixie Bob would send a creation/s to battle against the Nomu. The latter reacting by countering the creations with its superior strength and additional abilities. And from what Pixie Bob could observe, the Nomu possessed enhanced strength and minor regeneration. Combined with its lack of speed, this Nomu is indeed a formidable tank.

On the plus side, the Nomu appears to be focused in a defensive mode instead of focusing its efforts on the offensive and actively attacking Pixie Bob. This in turn gave the pro time to formulate attack strategies as well as make stronger creatures to take on the abomination.

Which bring us back to the current stalemate, even with its lack of speed or commands from its superiors. The creature is still able to hold on its own against Pixie Bob's creatures with relative ease. When the Nomu itself went to randomly attack Pixie Bob, she would react by using her surroundings and overall speed advantage to avoid the hulking monstrosity.

''_Aim for the brain, it stuns them and temporarily stops them from using their quirks.''_ Izuku's earlier words came into her mind.

Pixie Bob grit her teeth at that. _''Easier said than done kid.''_ She thought back with a growl. No matter what creature she sent, the Nomu would always overpower it or outlast it with his regeneration. And when she tries to make more powerful creations, the Nomu would instinctively charge at her and interrupt her quirk process.

Now knowing that Izuku managed to defeat something similar at the USJ, she couldn't help but let her respect for Izuku grow. She couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of power or skill Izuku must have pulled off to defeat the Nomu at the USJ.

She was _really_ regretting not claiming him sooner.

With a huff she quickly created two stone Minotaurs and sent them to attack the Nomu. The latter reacting by roaring as it pushed it's palms onto the stone beasts' faces, effectively holding them in place. As this was happening, Pixie Bob quickly made a stone Golem with stone blades for arms to tear apart the Nomu.

The Nomu noticed this and increased his strength, which resulted in him crushing one of the Minotaurs faces before tossing it aside and focusing on the other one. As the two struggled, Pixie Bob sent the stone Golem to try and deliver a quick blow to the brain while the Nomu was preoccupied.

Unfortunately, once it got close enough with its blades ready, the Nomu reacted quickly and wrapped its arms around the Minotaur and tossed it towards the Golem. The latter reacting by slicing through the Minotaur in an effort to reach the Nomu faster. Sadly, the Nomu charged ahead and delivered a double punch to the Golem's head, effectively killing it.

As the Golem's body fell, Pixie Bob hissed in frustration as more sweat dripped from her forehead. At this rate the battle would end with her being too exhausted to fight back. As far as she is concerned, the only way to get a direct hit on Nomu's brain, is to somehow distract it long enough for her to do just that. So, until then, she can only hold out and continue this endurance match while keeping an eye out for the golden opportunity.

At this point though, she can only hope that _said_ opportunity will make itself known soon.

* * *

_WITH MINA_

As the silence within the room progressed, the students found themselves getting restless as the situation continued. They know that what Aizawa said is final, but they were all aspiring to be heroes, so they couldn't help but feel the need to just get out there and help anyone they could.

Reaching his limit, Kirishima huffed before standing up. ''We need to get out there.'' He declared seriously while everyone else was surprised by his sudden outburst. Mina especially was surprised, wondering what could have set off her usually optimistic childhood friend.

Before Vlad could speak, Mina interjected. ''Didn't you hear Aizawa?'' she stated while everyone else turned to her. ''he said that we need to stay here and let the other pros handle it.'' She stated seriously while some were surprised by Mina's willingness to follow orders. The latter studying her friend to see if she can find out the cause of his attitude.

Kirishima however was having none of it. ''Someone could die if we don't help!'' he fired back with a glare but Mina knew he wasn't angry at her so she stood her ground and wore an analytical expression. Meanwhile the other students looked back and forth between them worriedly, thinking that they were going to start a fight.

But before Vlad or anyone else could say anything, Mina spoke up first.

''Look,'' Mina started calmly. ''I'm just saying that maybe we should let the pros handle it for now and use our quirks when we need to.'' She offered calmly while everyone else silently agreed. After all, there was no point in blindly charging in without a plan.

Not caring for his tone, Kirishima suddenly slammed his fist on the desk making his classmates jump. ''How can you be so calm about this!?'' he accused with frustration as he looked to Mina. The latter remaining calm and still trying to understand her friend. ''Someone could be getting hurt out there and your acting like nothing is wrong!'' he stated angrily making everyone recoil from his tone and accusation. Vlad however saw where his train of thought was going and was about to make an interjection.

Sadly, he was too late as Kirishima spoke up first. **''Don't you care if Midoriya gets hurt?''** he asked with a hint of anger while the rest of his classmates froze from the statement. Vlad on the other hand internally cursed for being too slow.

Almost as soon as the words slipped out, Kirishima immediately had an expression of regret as he saw Mina's expression become blank. The students held a bated breath, worried that a fight will break out while Vlad prepared himself to separate them if necessary. And considering that there is an ongoing villain attack, everyone is understandably worried with how things will turn out.

But to their immense surprise, Mina merely closed her eyes and took a few breathes before opening them again and wore an unreadable expression. ''One: I do care for Izuku,'' she stated while her classmates flinched from her serious tone and opted to listen intently. ''Two: Of course, I'm worried for everyone, but panicking will not solve anything.'' She added while everyone just kept listening. ''Finally: Like I said, unless we have the authorization from Aizawa to use our quirks, then we'll be at risk of expulsion.'' She finished seriously while everyone else digested everything she pointed out.

Vlad was inwardly impressed with her level headedness and maturity in the situation. Instead of lashing out like he thought she would, she handled it professionally and made sure to keep her emotions in check. He wasn't the only one impressed as everyone else couldn't help but admire the amount of maturity and logic displayed by the normally peppy and affectionate Mina.

It only showed to them that she was taking her personal improvement seriously.

After digesting her statements, Kirishima paled realizing that he didn't consider the risk of expulsion in mind. Don't get him wrong, he was more than willing to get out there and help. But the thought of being expelled _because _he went out there was terrifying_._ All that hard work wasted because he simply couldn't wait and listen for a moment.

And the thought of him dragging others down with him was tragedy in itself.

Realizing this, Kirishima looked regretful as he stared at his feet. ''I…'' he started before slowly sitting down. ''I'm…I'm sorry,'' he stated regretfully while keeping his eyes firmly on his desk. ''It's just…with everything that's going on, the thought of everyone getting hurt out there while we just sit here just….just doesn't sit well with me.'' He stated sincerely while everyone looked to him with sympathy, needless to say they were all in the same boat as him. Vlad especially felt bad because he had similar feelings before he became a pro, the only difference is, these kids are experiencing these horrible things early.

''I just don't like being so…_useless_ when someone needs my help.'' He added bitterly remembering how his efforts in the final exams resulted in failure.

He was then startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to the arm he saw Mina looking at him with a gentle smile. ''You're not useless.'' She stated sincerely while Kirishima and everyone else was surprised that she wasn't angry at him despite his earlier outburst.

''But-

''No buts.'' Mina interrupted gently with a gentle smile, while feeling a sense of déjà vu. ''The fact that you're in U.A. is proof enough that you're not useless. And that you still have plenty of room to get better, but if you _still_ say otherwise, just use that as a drive to improve more.'' She advised with an encouraging smile, seeing how Kirishima looked like herself when she was in the same flunk. While the letter found himself speechless and simply took in her advice.

Seeing an opening, Vlad decided to chime in. ''She's right,'' he stated while everyone else turned to her. ''I know it's hard, but you might as well wait for further instructions and use this moment of peace to reflect,'' he stated sagely before turning to everyone else. ''that goes for all of you as well.'' He stated seriously.

''Yes Sensei!'' The class stated in unison before calming down and staying alert.

Once things settled Kirishima turned to Mina with an apologetic expression. ''Hey,'' he calmly called out getting their attention. ''I'm sorry…for losing my cool out there.'' He apologized with a guilty expression.

To his surprise, Mina just waved a hand at that. ''Dude its fine,'' she stated without any malice in her voice. ''things are pretty messed up right now so I get why you'd feel that way.'' She stated calmly, while everyone else was still taken back by her level of maturity in the situation.

''You're not mad?'' Kirishima ask with surprise in his voice.

Mina rolled her eyes with a smile before wrapping an arm around him. ''Please, it'll take more than that to disband the 'horn buddies'' she stated with the happy go lucky grin that they are all familiar with. While Kirishima didn't trust his words and simply nodded with a chuckle as he wrapped arm around her as well.

Meanwhile everyone else was just glad that their friendship remained unaffected.

Once Mina let go, Kirishima looked to Vlad with an apologetic expression. ''Sorry about for the trouble Sensei.'' He stated sincerely.

''It's fine kid,'' Vlad stated calmly. ''I was in the same spot as you before I became a pro.'' He stated understandably while pointing a thumb to himself. While nodded in understanding knowing that he was once a student like them at one point.

''Just make sure to have a clearer head next time.'' Vlad added seriously making Kirishima and everyone else nod in agreement as well.

''And besides,'' Mina added while everyone else turned to her. ''if there's one thing we all know about Izu….,'' she trailed off as she grinned. ''is that he can be pretty darn **determined** when it comes to fighting for what's right.'' She assured confidently while everyone else felt their moral rise from the statement. They all knew or heard stories of how Izuku would go beyond his limits if it meant saving those he cared for or if it meant fighting for what is right.

So, the idea of Izuku fighting for everyone's sake was a comforting thought to say the least.

* * *

_KOTA'S HIDEOUT_

A few moments have passed as no words were said among them. Izuku stared at Muscular with a serious expression as he stood ready while latter continued staring at him in disbelief as he tried to comprehend how this situation is possible. Kota in the meantime was on the same boat, don't get him wrong he is more than relieved to see Izuku stand again, but even _he_ thought that Izuku was done for.

I mean who could blame them? The teen got crushed by a _freaking _muscle battering ram!

Snapping out of his shock, Muscular glared at Izuku. ''What did you do?'' he asked with a growl, wondering what sort of trick Izuku used while Kota listened in as he took cover in the cave once again.

To Muscular's chagrin, Izuku merely smiled. ''Nothing,'' he stated with a shrug making Muscular narrow his eyes at him while Kota looked confused. ''To be honest….my body feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant…I'll scatter into a million pieces.'' He stated seriously as he looked down at himself making Muscular look intrigued, obviously wanting to know exactly how Izuku was still standing whereas Kota felt fear grip his hear at the statement.

''But…,''Izuku added as he closed his eyes and put his right hand to his chest. ''Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe.'' He stated seriously while Muscular and Kota looked more than bewildered.

Izuku then smiled. ''A burning feeling that _won't_ let me die.'' He declared while Muscular and Kota looked surprised. One was thinking that Izuku's quirk might be mutating while the other believed that it was something more.

''This isn't about Bakugou to you…is it?'' Izuku stated in an accusatory tone. Muscular didn't looked fazed by the accusation and merely listened while Kota froze at the implications. ''If you get past me, you'll….kill them all won't you?'' he accused again as he clenched his fist at the thought. While Kota froze at the thought of Muscular going on a rampage in the camp.

''The mission never mattered to you.'' He added seriously as he let his arm return to his side. ''All that matters to you is fighting and killing.'' He concluded as clenched his jaw imagining everyone else being overpowered by Muscular. While Kota closed his eyes with a whimper as he desperately tried to remove the images of anyone else ending up like his parents.

Muscular however looked pleased from the statement. ''Damn right!'' He admitted proudly as spread his arms wide. ''I'm just here to spread my wings and kill,'' he declared maliciously making Kota tense while Izuku stood his ground and remained impassive. ''So, as long as you're in my way….**I'll kill you.**'' He sated with a dark laugh as he imagined the number of corpses he'll be making tonight once he obliterates Izuku.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard Izuku speak. ''I won't let you do that!'' he declared loudly surprising Kota while Muscular looked skeptical from the statement. ''Because right now, everyone in the camp….'' He trailed off as he opened his glowing eyes.

''I can feel their hearts beating as one,'' he declared with a daring grin while Kota and Muscular looked surprised from the statement. ''And we all have on goal.'' he declared before pointing a finger at Muscular. ''To defeat YOU!'' he declared seriously while Muscular instinctively used a bit of his quirk to cover his arms.

Izuku then put his arm down and looked at Muscular's eyes with a serious gaze. ''Frankly I don't care how strong you are.'' He stated truthfully. ''Because I, Midoriya, will…**STRIKE YOU DOWN!''** he swore with power as he placed a hand over his heart while his eyes flared and green sparks bounced erratically. Effectively making his declaration and expression more powerful.

Said declaration resulted in different reactions between Muscular and Kota.

Muscular found himself rendered speechless once again, not only is this kid more powerful than he originally thought he was. But once again, Izuku's words held more power and promise than the first time he met him. He was so stunned in fact that he didn't notice himself go still for a moment.

Kota was feeling the exact opposite, sure he's understandably stunned by Izuku's current state and statement. But rather than feeling fear from it all. He felt… a sense of comfort and warmth from looking at Izuku. It was like a someone had arrived to dispel the darkness in the world.

Snapping out of his shock, Kota moved to take cover in the cave once again.

Muscular snapped out of his shock as well as he started giving off a small laugh before he went on in full blown laughter. ''So, you think your stronger now just because you have _friends?_'' he mocked maliciously as he used his quirk to cover his arms with more muscle fibers. While Kota looked to Izuku and waited to see what his response will be.

Izuku was silent for a bit before he lightly chuckled. ''No….,'' he stated making Muscular and Kota look at him curiously. ''I don't think so...'' He stated with a dangerous grin making Muscular look at him cautiously while Kota looked afraid, thinking that Izuku was going to just sacrifice himself again.

His next statement though…took them by surprise.

''I _know _so.'' Izuku clarified confidently with a dangerous grin as he went into his stance while Muscular and Kota were taken back by the statement.

**[Undertale OST- ''Battle Against a True Hero''- Plays]**

Before Muscular could retort, he and Kota were left speechless again as Izuku disappeared in a blur. Muscular then instinctively looked to the right, just in time to see Izuku deliver a powerful kick with a dangerous grin.

*SMACK*

To his surprise, Muscular found himself knocked back a bit in a daze, completely caught off guard by the sudden increase of power. Before it was manageable, but now the situation suddenly became dangerous as the sudden boost tipped the scales of battle.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard cracking sounds. Looking down he saw the ground below him was steadily forming cracks. Normally he wouldn't care and just stand there, but his instincts said otherwise and forced him to jump back.

Looking ahead he saw that bones sprouted from the ground with a strong force. If he didn't listen to instincts earlier, he would have sustained heavy damage to the ribs based on how the bones are positioned.

''_Why the hell is he so strong!?''_ Muscular thought in outrage before finding his bearings and glared at Izuku. The latter quickly disappearing and reappearing in front of Muscular with a bone club ready. And with a powerful thrust that destroyed the club in the process, Muscular was pushed back with a grunt as he held his abdomen where a noticeable bruise can be seen.

Izuku then formed a bone spear and prepared to throw with a serious expression. He figured that, wounding Muscular would allow him to gain the upper hand and therefore allowing him to end the fight quickly and get Kota to safety.

Seeing this, Muscular instinctively decided to go on the defensive and used his quirk to cover up his exposed torso in fibers to act as armor remembering Izuku's earlier attempts fail in inflicting heavy damage when he had his fiber armor/shield.

''_How…''_ Muscular thought in frustration. _''HOW THE HELL DID THIS DAMN BRAT PUSH ME BACK!?''_ he thought with anger as he positioned himself to tank the hit. For as long as he can remember, he _NEVER_ resorted in completely guarding himself with armor. It was _ALWAYS_ the other way around; the heroes he faced were forced to go on the defensive due to his merciless fighting style and monstrous power.

The only exception to this would be All Might. Out of all the pros he fought or killed, All Might was the only who actually forced him into hiding after being on the receiving end of one the Symbol of Peace's smashes. Which resulted in him being heavily injured and forced him to retreat while he could.

Back to Izuku, he didn't seem fazed by Muscular's sudden defensive move and threw the spear with a roar. The latter bracing himself, only to find himself roaring in pain as the spear breached through his armor and pierced his shoulder as it pushed towards the rock wall.

***THUD***

Muscular groaned before turning to the spear on his shoulder in shock. _''Where…''_ he trailed off in thought before he quickly grabbed the spear and pulled it out with a pained grunt revealing that his shoulder has indeed been pierced as blood dripped from the wound. Luckily for him however, his armor was thick enough to prevent the spear from going _through_ his shoulder, leaving a noticeable wound instead.

After looking at his wound, he glared at the spear in his hand as he resealed his armor. _''Where did he get this power from!?'' _he questioned in anger before snapping the spear in two with a snarl. His mind went into overdrive as he tried to think of where exactly Izuku acquired this strength from.

He considered the Trigger drug for a bit before immediately dismissing it since Izuku didn't look the type to take drugs.

Muscular then looked to Izuku with a murderous expression (Internally growling when Izuku didn't show any reaction to his expression). He then threw the pieces of the spear towards Izuku with a roar before following them in fury.

Izuku reacted by ducking under the first projectile, swiftly leaning back to avoid the next before quickly jumping over Muscular. The latter stopping himself before he accidentally ran off the cliff and attempted to kick Izuku. Who countered by sidestepping out of the way and followed up by jumping back and gaining more distance from the undoubtedly furious villain.

Izuku then quickly thrust his right hand forward and sent a bone spear towards Muscular. The latter pushing himself with a roar to speed up and somehow catch the spear creating a small gust of wind. This caused Izuku to finally react and look to the villain in surprise, not expecting the villain to go even faster and become strong enough to catch the spear.

Seeing his expression, Muscular formed a triumphant expression as he held the spear with his slightly damaged hands. ''I don't know where you got the strength from brat but…,'' he trailed off before pointing the spear at Izuku with a manic grin. ''It won't matter, **I'll kill you just the same.**'' He declared with manic glee, slowly feeling his confidence rise again.

His manic expression was wiped off his face when he saw Izuku chuckle in amusement. ''You can have that…'' he stated with a shrug before snapping his fingers. Not a moment later, more bone spears appeared, hovering behind Izuku and aimed at Muscular, the latter wearing an expression of shock and slight fear as he looked to the spears.

''I've got _plenty_ more than that.'' Izuku declared seriously with a grin before his eyes flashed, sending the bone spears towards the stunned Muscular. Said villain snapped out of his shock and hastily threw the spear at Izuku and used his quirk to try and cover as much of him as possible as he ran to avoid taking too much damage.

Izuku for his part, side stepped to avoid the spear and looked to Muscular who grunted as he avoided some spears and smacked away a few others before screaming in pain when he got hit on his arms and abdomen. He then fell onto one knee before quickly pulling out all the spears he could see, causing blood to drip from his injuries.

Izuku was about to move in when he saw Muscular suddenly go still and quiet. For a moment, he was worried that he accidentally killed him before all those worries instantly vanished when he saw Muscular stand up in an eerily calm tone as he used his quirk to seal the breaches in his fiber armor.

Before Izuku could call out to him, Muscular suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Izuku with an enraged expression while his powered-up fist was raised up to smash Izuku where he stood. The latter showing an expression of shock as Muscular brought his fist down with a roar.

*SMACK*

Only for Muscular to be surprised when Izuku stopped his fist with his own. ''Your gonna have to try a _little_ harder than THAT!'' he taunted with a daring grin while Kota and Muscular looked to him in shock. Before the latter could react, Izuku zipped away, making Muscular lose his balance and fall forward. Only for the latter to be immediately hit by a powerful uppercut that managed to push him back with a grunt.

After steadying himself, Muscular held his sore jaw. _''How is this possible?''_ he asked himself again for the umpteenth time as he glared at Izuku. The latter wearing a serious expression as he went back to his stance.

As if reading his thoughts, Izuku grinned. ''If you think you can get rid of me _that_ easily…'' he trailed off as he clenched his fist. ''You better think again.'' he suggested as he looked straight into Muscular's eyes. ''Because I'm **determined…''** he declared as he placed a hand to his chest. ''And you WON'T get past me.'' He swore seriously as his eyes shined bright while standing tall.

Kota felt something stir within him after hearing those words. He didn't know how, but just by hearing Izuku's words. He instantly felt a sense of comfort and security within him just like before. It reminded him of the times when his parents would comfort him whenever he had nightmares in his sleep. It honestly made him feel...inspired.

Muscular however was a different story altogether as he felt something snap within him from hearing those words. To him it wasn't a declaration; it was an insult _directed _at him for his failed attempts to overpower a mere teenager who wasn't even a pro yet. And the idea of a brat looking down on an experienced killer like him ignited an unholy fire within him.

Muscular then let out an almost inhuman roar as he lifted his arms up and slammed his fists to the ground making the area shake a bit. He then snarled at Izuku as he started powering up and covering himself with layers, upon layers of bulging fibers, growling the entire time as he dug his fingers into the ground. While Kota and Izuku looked to him with different reactions.

Seeing this display of animalistic rage, Kota felt fear instantly rise within him again as he trembled and watched on as Muscular disregarded his sanity for the sake of eradicating his opponent. In the meantime, Izuku smirked at the display and silently accepted the challenge as he had an idea of what Muscular's next move will be.

**''MIDORIYAAAAA!''** Muscular roared with crazed blood lust as he launched himself towards Izuku in an effort to crush him with the same move from earlier. Kota paled and was about to warn Izuku, only for him to stop when he saw Izuku grin and rear his right fist back again as his eyes flared. The latter not even showing any signs of fear as Muscular drew closer with his Muscle Fiber battering ram.

***SMASH***

To their utter shock, Izuku stood firm as he once again held back Muscular's powerful attack with his fist firmly planted within the fibers. Muscular then roared in fury as he tried to push and break through Izuku's defense while Kota watched on in awe and disbelief as he noticed how Izuku didn't move much from the monster's efforts.

With a grunt, Izuku grinned as the ground around them formed cracks once again from the overwhelming power that the clash was giving off. His eyes then flared as he concentrated power to his index finger and unleashed a powerful flick within the muscle fibers. Said flick was strong enough to break apart Muscular's muscle fibers, the latter temporarily stunned from the sudden dispersal of his muscles.

Following the momentum, Izuku quickly jumped up with his right fist reared back as he charged 18% Full Cowl. _**''Prehensile…''**_ he thought before quickly delivering a powerful punch. Said punch made contact with Muscular's nose followed by a crunching sound. Which resulted in Muscular howling in pain as he found himself pushed back again.

After skidding to a stop, Muscular immediately held his nose with a pained groan. He then glared down on his bloody palm as more blood dripped from his nose. He then clenched his hand as he slowly came back to his senses from his angered state-

***VRRRRRRRRRR***

Snapping to the sound, he found himself going still as he looked ahead of him with wide eyes while the world seemed to slow down.

Izuku was standing there with a Gaster Blaster on his good arm, aiming at him with a serious expression. While hovering behind him were two medium sized blasters. _**''Megalo…''**_ he started in his mind as his eyes shined while charging a great amount of OFA. At the same time the Gasters Blasters' eyes also shined brighter as they were about to unleash hell.

All the while, Muscular still found himself unable to move a muscle even as the lights from Izuku's blasters shined on him.

**''**_**SMMAAAAASH!''**_he roared in his mind as he braced himself for the recoil. In the meantime, Kota braced himself as he continued to watch Izuku unleash his attack.

***ZWWWOOOOSSSSHH***

As the blasters fired beams that crossed each other and combined into a larger beam. Izuku grit his teeth as he felt the burn on his arm while he was pushed back a bit from the powerful blast. But that didn't deter him as he kept his aim steady while looking onto his target with a determined expression.

As the world seemingly sped up again, Muscular snapped out of it and found himself panicking as the large beam was on its way. In his disarray, he used his quirk in a desperate effort to shield himself with his muscle fibers as he firmly planted his feet on the ground and braced himself for impact.

It was all for naught however as the beam broke through his defenses the moment it made contact with him. And before he knew it, he found himself screaming in agony as the beam carried him towards the side of the mountain.

***CRASH***

The impact itself created a loud bang that can be heard throughout the forest as a massive crater was formed on the wall of rock. Muscular's battered form immediately went limp as it settled within the crater. But despite the massive bruising, bloody nose, puncture wounds and very noticeable burns. Izuku could see the slow rise and fall of his slightly burnt chest, indicating that he was still alive at least.

**[Song Stops]**

* * *

**[BNHA Season 3 OST-''My Hero''-Plays]**

As Izuku powered down and let out a triumphant scream while letting his damaged arm fall limp to his sides.

Kota, despite his shock, slowly stepped out of the cave and approached Izuku. As he did this and looked at Izuku's injured form, he couldn't help but remember a conversation he had with Mandalay before the students arrived to train here.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Before the students arrived in the camp, Mandalay and Kota stood in front of each other as the pro reminded the angered child to show proper behavior to the training students. _

''_I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!'' Kota finally lashed out as he turned away from Mandalay. The latter looking more saddened than bothered by the outburst. ''Why do I have to be nice to a bunch of idiots who want to show off their disgusting quirks!'' He spat as he pulled down his hat in anger._

_Mandalay then sighed as she wore a sympathetic expression. ''Kota,'' she called out, only for Kota not to face her. ''It's true that your parents ended up leaving you behind. But there were definitely lives saved because of what happened to them.'' she stated while Kota clenched his fists but didn't talk back._

_Not even fazed by the action, Mandalay wore an understanding smile. ''I'm sure someday you'll meet someone, and then you'll understand. Someone who'll risk their life to save you…someone who will be…''_

* * *

_PRESENT TIME_

Blinking his tearful eyes back to the present, Kota could feel all the pieces coming together as the weight he never knew he had on his shoulders were lifted and made him feel lighter than ever before as his mind cleared.

It was all starting to make sense now.

_Why_ his parents sacrificed themselves, _Why_ Mandalay said those words to him and _Why_ Izuku willingly risked his life to save him.

It wasn't because of their profession, nor was it for glory or reward. No, it was because someone _needed_ to be saved. Heroes are there to keep the peace, heroes are there to save you when times looked bleak and most importantly, they were there for you when you feel alone.

It was no wonder other kids he saw would often idolize heroes or would want to become heroes themselves. At some point in their lives, they've all must have witnessed or experienced a hero doing what needs to be done.

And with this final conclusion, he could say without a doubt that he too has someone to finally call his…

''My…'' He croaked out as tears of relief and gratitude spilled from his eyes. **''My Hero.'' **he choked out as he gave a slight bow of thanks as more tears fell. Meanwhile Izuku looked to him with a relived grin as he stood tall while behind him laid the unconscious form of the monstrous Muscular.

**[Song Stops]**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1.** The lyrics came from a video titled: **''Undertale-Battle against a true hero (lyrical adaptation)''** by Chi-chi. It's a 1:16 video on YouTube that I really recommend giving a view.

**2.** I added a passive ability that allows Izuku to heal his bones, so no need to fear for possible surgeries or long-term injuries. It was a suggestion from a comment I saw in one of my chapters. So, whoever you are, thank you for the suggestion.

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	22. Chapter 22:The Long Night

_ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST_

''Take this!'' Pixie Bob roared out as she attempted to swipe Nomu's brain with her claws. Only to growl in frustration when the latter blocked her attack and flung her to the side. She then countered by rolling on the ground to avoid taking too much damage and quickly jumped to her feet as she glared at the creation.

''_So much for that idea.''_ She thought in frustration as she watched the Nomu discard her headless construct to the side. With the prolonged battle combined with her repeated use of her quirk, the fatigue from it all started showing as her breathing became more labored while sweat dripped from her form. She was then forced to jump out of the way when the Nomu attempted to crush her with his fists. _''Doesn't this thing get tired?''_ she thought with a huff as she noticed the Nomu not showing signs of fatigue despite the constant back and forth in their fight.

Pixie Bob crouched down as she eyed her opponent wearily and activated her communicator. ''Ragdoll! Come in Ragdoll!'' she called out with worry only to grit her teeth as she received only static on the other end. ''If you hear this please head to my location!'' she requested with haste evident in her voice, she then deactivated her communicator with a growl when she once again received no response.

''_This isn't like her.''_ Pixie Bob observed with worry. For as long as they've been working together, Ragdoll has _always_ been the first one to respond to roll calls or when someone is trying to reach out to her. So for her teammate to not answer immediately sent red flags to Pixie Bob's mind as she couldn't help but imagine the worst case scenario.

''_Please be ok Ragdoll,_'' Pixie Bob wished with hope before looking to the Nomu in frustration. _''I can't call for Mandalay or Tiger since their having their own fight at the moment. Plus, Eraserhead and Vlad are most likely protecting the students.''_ She finalized grimly as she realized that she is pretty much on her own.

And from the looks of things…..she wasn't going to win this.

She then quickly shook off her feelings of dread before going into her stance as she wore an expression of determination. ''Come on big guy!'' she taunted as a grin formed on her face. **''I can do this all night!''** she challenged making the beast growl at her. her palms glowed as she prepared to slam them onto the ground-

***BANG***

***RUMBLE***

Only for her to stumble as she felt the area around them shake. ''W-What the hell!?'' she exclaimed in shock before looking to the direction where she heard the loud sound as the vibrations settled little by little. _''Where did that come from?''_ she thought in confusion as she remembered there were no other structures in that location. She could only hope that the villains were not planning on causing more chaos than they already have tonight.

And with that thought, her head snapped to the Nomu who was also looking to the direction where the sound came from. Apparently, he was also surprised by the sudden turn of events making Pixie Bob's eyes widen in realization as her ''golden opportunity'' finally made itself known.

Making sure that the opportunity didn't go to waste, she powered up her palms as she quickly slammed them to the ground with a great amount of force. And with a grunt she used her quirk to the best of her capabilities. And before the Nomu could react, he suddenly found himself wrapped up by two large earth boa constrictors making it growl in anger.

Following up her attack, Pixie Bob created a large earth saber tooth tiger from behind the trapped behemoth. Said tiger pounced on the bound Nomu, effectively pinning him to the ground and with a mighty roar it swiped its stone claws on the helpless Nomu's brain causing the latter to roar in pain.

''**I'm not done yet!''** Pixie Bob declared in fury before her construct roared and planted its fangs on Nomu's brain before ripping it apart, causing brain matter and blood to spill out of its head. The latter letting out one last growl before ultimately becoming limp as it lost its ability to function.

She waited for a few moments for any form of movement, when nothing happened, she let out a sigh of relief as she powered down and allowed her constructs to crumble away. Once she caught her breath, she stood up and cautiously approached the unresponsive Nomu.

Upon closer inspection she grimaced from the amount of damage she caused but quickly shook it off, after all it _was_ a fight for survival. ''Not so tough, now are you?'' she taunted before delivering a quick kick before mentally thanking above when the Nomu remained unresponsive.

After delivering one more kick for good measure, she looked to the direction of the sound with a thoughtful expression. She considered investigating the cause before quickly deciding against it as she had more important things to focus on. Namely returning back to help her team and to escort any students along the way. So with her objectives in mind, she took a few breathes before making her way back towards Mandalay despite her body feeling pain and fatigue from the long battle.

''_I don't know what caused all that but…''_ she trailed off as she continued on with a determined expression. _''thanks.''_ She thought sincerely knowing that without the intervention. She had no doubt that she wouldn't be around to tell the tale.

* * *

_WITH MANDALAY AND TIGER_

''Your nothing but fakes!'' Spinner roared as he swung his blade at Mandalay. The latter reacting by swiftly jumping back before lunging forward with a swipe, forcing the villain to jump back to avoid the hit.

''If were really _fakes_, then why are we risking our lives to rescue innocent lives.'' Mandalay countered before going into her stance making Spinner growl from the statement before charging at her again.

Meanwhile Magne and Tiger continued their duel as the villain kept dodging or blocking Tiger's relentless attacks. ''Oh? Is this the best you can do hero?'' the villain taunted as he dodged another jab while Tiger growled as he continued his assault.

''Don't underestimate a hero!-

***BANG***

***RUMBLE***

Their battles were interrupted when they found themselves staggering a bit from the sudden vibration. While the villains were distracted, both pros used the opportunity to strike at their opponents. Mandalay delivered a powerful kick on Spinner's chest while Tiger delivered a powerful jab on Magne's face. And before they knew it, both villains found themselves pushed back. While Magne held his nose with a groan, Spinner spoke up. ''That was a cheap shot you fake!''' he complained as he held his chest with a grunt.

''You would have done the same thing.'' Mandalay accused before turning to Tiger who regrouped with her. ''What was that?'' she asked with genuine confusion while Tiger kept his eyes on the villains.

Tiger seemed equally confused but didn't drop his guard for a second. ''No idea,'' he stated honestly while Mandalay returned her hardened gaze on the villains. ''but whatever it was, it must have caused a lot of damage.'' He stated making both heroes grimace at the amount of damage the villains must have caused.

Despite the sore nose, Magne chuckled in amusement getting their attention. ''That must have been Muscular then.'' He guessed with an evil expression while Spinner laughed evilly as he came to the same conclusion.

Meanwhile both heroes felt their bloods freeze upon hearing this. Not only was that villain responsible for the deaths of Kota's parents but is also responsible for countless property damage and the deaths of many heroes and civilians alike who were unfortunate enough to come across him. Needless to say, the very thought of a psychotic criminal like him rampaging through the camp was enough to make the heroes' blanch. Mandalay especially because not only did she send a student out there, but Kota could be in worse danger than ever.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Magne started laughing at their expressions. ''How does it feel?'' she taunted while the pros looked to her curiously. ''Sending a child out to his death.'' she stated with glee while Spinner felt himself angered at the pro for indirectly killing the person Stain saved.

Understanding what the villain was referring to, Mandalay looked down in regret as she realized the full extent of her actions. Because of her lack of awareness, she wasn't able to keep a better eye on Kota. Not only that, in her moment of desperation she turned to a teenager who wasn't even a pro yet and sent him to danger when she was _supposed_ to be protecting them.

Her self-loathing was interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Tiger looking at her with an understanding expression. ''Don't listen to them.'' he firmly ordered while Mandalay listened in attention. ''She's just trying to get under your skin so that you'll end up making a mistake.'' He accused making Magne click her tongue in annoyance since her plan had been figured out while Spinner readied his blade.

Realizing he had a point she nodded in affirmative before directing her attention elsewhere as she placed a hand on her commlink while Tiger stayed on guard. ''Ragdoll, come in Ragdoll?'' she called only to get static in return. ''Tiger something is off!'' she called out getting Tiger to look at her in shock. ''She's not responding.'' She stated with worry while they looked to each other in shock.

''Oh my…'' Magne stated in fake concern while Spinner looked amused. Meanwhile the pros found themselves tensing at the statement. **''I wonder why that is…''** she stated with a knowing look as both villains chuckled darkly making both pro's pale at the implications. But before they could ponder about it, they braced themselves as the villains charged at them again.

* * *

_REMEDIAL ROOM_

***bang***

***rumble***

Despite how faraway the explosion sounded; they were all startled when they felt the vibrations from it.

''What was that?'' Kirishima asked aloud as the vibrations started settling down. Meanwhile everyone else just wore expressions varying from shock, confusion and worry. Everyone and Vlad especially were more than worried now considering that it could have been a villain that caused that explosion.

And knowing that their classmates and teachers were out there did little to calm them.

''M-Maybe it was Bakugou.'' Sero offered nervously hoping to ease the tension and everyone's worries. To his relief it worked somewhat since everyone knew the firepower of the explosive teen's quirk.

However, Kirishima voiced his disagreement. ''I don't think so,'' he stated reigniting everyone's worries. '' I mean sure Bakubro's explosions can be pretty intense. But I don't think even _he_ can make vibrations that strong.'' He stated confidently while else started wondering what/who could have possibly caused the explosion.

''Well one thing's for sure,'' Sato suddenly spoke up getting their attention. ''I hope it's on our side.'' He stated with a hint of nervousness while everyone else nodded in agreement and hoped that it was their classmates fighting off the villains. Meanwhile nobody noticed Mina wearing an expression of worry upon hearing this.

''_Please be alright Izuku.''_ Mina hoped as she looked out the window with a worried expression knowing that Izuku is most likely out there giving his all to protect those around him.

Which admittedly is both a comforting and a worrying thought to say the least.

* * *

_KOTA'S HIDEOUT_

As Kota looked to the unconscious form of Muscular, Izuku grunted as he went on one knee and surveyed the burning forest below. _''All right, time for a self-diagnosis.''_ He thought before looking to his arms with a grimace. _''Arms and hands are pretty banged up but thankfully nothing permanent to the bones. But that still means no punching or psychokinesis if I want to avoid further damage or further energy loss.''_ He grimaced at the inconvenient handicap before closing his eyes and taking a few breathes. _''Sensory field is blurry, but I can still faintly detect things if I concentrate hard enough.''_ He thought before opening his eyes with a huff.

He charged 15% making his eyes flare up, only for him to immediately regret it as he lurched forward with a pained expression as his eyes flickered. _''Ok, can't go beyond 10% for now, got it.''_ He thought in understanding remembering the amount of power he used to finish off Muscular. _''Which means blasters and shortcuts are out of the question since it might cause me to collapse.''_ He finalized with an inward groan knowing that his fights tonight became more difficult.

''_But on the plus side,''_ he thought with some optimism. _''I've still got decent reflexes and I can still summon bones since they don't take as much energy to create.'' _He thought before inwardly chuckling._ ''And I've still got legs to kick with.'' _he finalized as he completed his self-diagnosis with renewed hope as he stood up and looked to the forest below with a determined expression.

Admittedly with his current condition, he is pretty much in the red. But with determination and adrenaline coursing through his veins, he still believed that he can continue the fight until they somehow force the villains to retreat empty handed.

Ah well, nobody said being a hero would be easy.

His musings were cut short when he heard Kota whimper, turning to the sound he saw the child looking at the unconscious villain with a fearful expression. Evidently worried that the villain would somehow stand up again after all the damage inflicted on him. Which is an understandable concern considering the amount of power the psychopath showed tonight.

''Hey.'' Izuku called out calmly startling Kota out of his thoughts before he shakily turned to Izuku with tears in his eyes. ''Don't worry about that _waste of protein_,'' he joked while Kota fully turned to him. ''I doubt he'll be getting back up tonight after all that.'' He reassured confidently knowing that the damage Muscular sustained was more than enough to keep him down. And even _if_ he woke up tonight, he'll be too sore to move anyway.

His assurance made Kota give him a watery but small smile. The latter then frowned when he directed his gaze to Izuku's injured form. ''But your hurt.'' He stated with an expression of guilt and sadness. Guilt for indirectly causing Izuku to get hurt and sadness because another person he cared for got hurt again to protect him.

Izuku looked to him and internally grimaced for showing his state to Kota. While mentally promising to do better next time, Izuku looked to Kota with a relaxed grin. ''Oh this?'' he stated nonchalantly while holding off a pained sound when he instinctively tried to gesture himself with his hands. ''This is nothing.'' He dismissed with a chuckle before internally wincing when Kota looked unconvinced.

Deciding to change the subject, Izuku looked to the burning forest. ''Right now though, I think there's something else you can do.'' He stated making Kota look to him in confusion. ''With the forest on fire, a lot of us will end up being trapped.'' He stated before looking to Kota with a reassuring smile while Kota still looked even more confused. ''Therefore, we'll need that quirk of yours to save us, like the way you saved _me_ earlier.'' he stated with a thankful smile getting a shocked look from Kota. The latter slowly forming tears in his eyes as he felt the gratitude from _his_ hero's voice. He was now understanding what heroes felt whenever they do something good for people and couldn't help but saver the feeling.

It honestly felt really good.

Izuku was about to say something when Kota looked like he remembered something as he quickly wiped away his tears. ''O-Oh I forgot,'' he said suddenly in slight embarrassment making Izuku look to him curiously. ''here's your jacket.'' He offered as he went to take it off.

''Nah it's alright,'' Izuku suddenly said getting Kota to look at him in shock. ''after everything that's happened…I figured that you'll need it more than me.'' He stated with a kind smile getting Kota to look at him in surprise before snapping out of it and went to wear the jacket again.

Izuku smiled at him before turning his back towards him. ''Now come on, get on my back.'' He ordered gently, while Kota wiped his tears. ''We'll need to get you back to camp first.'' He stated seriously while Kota looked to him in surprise as he wore his hero's green jacket again and instantly felt warmth and comfort spread throughout his body.

''You can still move with those injuries?'' Kota asked in a mix of worry and admiration. Understandably worried about being a hindrance to Izuku due to his current condition.

Izuku merely grinned at him. ''Yep.'' he stated before chuckling. ''And despite how I look, I'm still _leg_-ally allowed to move.'' He joked while looking to his legs in amusement.

Despite the circumstances Kota felt his lips twitched up before letting out a small laugh, much to Izuku's relief. He then nodded and climbed onto his hero's back as he wrapped his arms around Izuku's neck to secure him in place.

Once he felt that Kota was secure, Izuku's eyes glowed as he charged 5% Full Cowl. ''Alrighty, hang on tight kid!'' he warned while Kota immediately complied.

He then jumped off the ledge and found themselves falling into the forest. But as he descended, he thought back from what the Muscular said. Out of all the people in the camp, why did they want to capture Bakugou of all people. To be honest he was half expecting _himself_ to be the target considering that he was the one that won the Sports Festival.

Not only that, out of everyone in his class. Izuku was the only one that constantly foiled Shigaraki's plans to not only kill All Might and was the one that became a genuine thorn on the hand covered villain's side. But despite the obvious reasons to have a grudge on Izuku, why go for Bakugou?

''_I don't like this.''_ Izuku thought with a grim expression as he hardened his bones when the ground came closer.

* * *

Izuku grunted as he continued running through the dense forest with a frightened Kota still on his back. The latter hanging on for dear life while being Izuku's extra pair of eyes since he had a feeling that the green hero might be having tunnel vision at the moment.

''We're almost there!'' Izuku announced as he spotted familiar areas while Kota hummed in acknowledgement. But before he could say something else, he suddenly felt a very familiar presence in his sensory field.

And as if right on cue, Kota spoke up as he spotted something. ''Hey look!'' he stated while Izuku turned his gaze to where he felt the presence. Only to instantly feel relief wash over him as he saw their homeroom teacher Eraserhead running through the forest.

Said pro saw them and approached them. ''Midoriya-'' his statement was cut short when he got closer and had a better look at Izuku's current state. His expression then turned from pure shock into disappointment, but you could still see a hint of concern his features.

Ignoring the pro's expression, Izuku spoke up. ''Aizawa…,'' he stated with relief. ''boy am I glad to see you.'' He stated sincerely as Kota dismounted. The latter not liking the expression on the pro's face as he hid behind Izuku.

''They're after Kacchan.'' Izuku informed seriously getting a shocked look from Aizawa. ''I don't know why, but they're after him.'' he stated grimly before looking to the forest while Aizawa took the time to examine his student's injuries, obviously shocked to see Izuku end up in such a state despite the _shortcut_ ability he possessed.

Izuku then turned to Kota with a reassuring smile. ''I need to go now,'' he stated while Kota looked alarmed. ''don't worry I just need to head to Mandalay and-

''Problem child, wait.''

Understandably startled, Izuku turned to Aizawa with a shocked expression while trying to figure where he got the _very_ fitting nickname considering the amount of trouble that finds him. Meanwhile the latter wore a stern expression that rooted Izuku in place.

''Those injuries…,'' Aizawa trailed off before taking a breath. ''you…did it again, didn't you?'' he stated sternly, barely able to hide the concern in his voice. But Izuku picked up on it and instantly felt guilt stir within him as he looked away from the pro's piercing gaze.

Aizawa didn't seem bothered by this and continued. ''Did you forget about what happened in Hosu?'' he asked in a slightly softer tone noticing Izuku's expression. He honestly hated being so damn soft, but at this point, he couldn't deny the fact that within himself, his students somehow wormed their way into his normally cold heart.

With Izuku, he snapped his gaze at Aizawa with a look of realization of his face. I mean how could he forget? It was the day he learned that using quirks in public are considered illegal without the authorization of a guardian or supervisor.

Realizing his teacher's point, Izuku spoke up. ''I never forgot.'' He stated before looking to Kota with a smile. ''But it was either that or let Kota die.'' He stated sincerely while Kota felt tears form in his eyes again. ''Plus, we couldn't retreat at the time, if we did then…the villain would have killed other students.'' He stated grimly while Kota latched onto Izuku's leg with a whimper remembering the declarations of bloody murder from the villain.

Aizawa could feel a headache coming along as he closed his eyes and sighed. Why did this kid have to be so damn logical _and_ illogical at the same time? Though if he was being honest, he could see himself doing the same thing Izuku did.

With a heavy sigh Aizawa opened his eyes. ''It's fine problem child,'' he stated while mentally berating himself for conceding. Meanwhile Izuku and Kota looked to him in shock. ''but we _will_ be discussing about your reckless behavior later.'' he added sternly, resisting the urge to smirk when Izuku paled and looked sheepish from the implications.

''But for now,'' Aizawa added while Izuku stood in attention. ''I want you to tell Mandalay this…,'' he trailed off as he looked like he was deciding wither this was a good idea or not while Izuku wore an expression of determination as he waited in anticipation.

''Considering that fighting is unavoidable now, tell Mandalay that I give full authorization for all students to use their quirks to defend themselves.'' Aizawa ordered seriously while Izuku looked shocked from the sudden declaration.

Shaking off his shock, Izuku wore an expression of conviction as he nodded. ''I won't let you down sir.'' He stated determinedly making Aizawa look to him in approval while Kota looked at him in awe. Both feeling a sense of admiration for Izuku looking ready to fight on despite his current state.

''_I know you won't kid.''_ Aizawa thought to himself as he returned the nod, knowing that Izuku would accomplish his mission.

''Wait!'' Kota suddenly spoke up getting both heroes to turn to him. ''I just…wanted to say…,'' he hesitated with a hint of embarrassment before looking away getting Izuku to look at him curiously. He then took a breath before looking to Izuku with a look of gratitude. ''Thank you for saving me.'' He stated sincerely with a big smile.

Izuku felt touched and couldn't help but smile in return. ''No problem kiddo,'' he stated before grinning. ''that's what heroes are for.'' He stated happily while Kota found himself happily returning the grin. Meanwhile Aizawa turned away and hid his face behind his scarf to hide how damn proud he looked, he had an image to uphold after all.

With newfound vigor, Izuku charged 5% Full Cowl before turning and making his way to Mandalay, determined to deliver the message no matter what it took. Leaving an awestruck Kota and an approving Aizawa.

Said pro snapped out of it and looked to Kota. ''Come on kid,'' he called out startling Kota a bit. ''we need to get you out of here.'' He stated seriously getting Kota to shakily nod as he secured Izuku's jacket before climbing onto the pro's back.

As they traveled with haste, Kota suddenly spoke up. ''Mister…'' he hesitantly called out getting Aizawa to hum, indicating that he was listening. ''will…will he be okay?'' he asked with a hint of fear in his voice as he gripped the Aizawa's scarf, effectively getting the pro's full attention while continuing his path to the camp.

Before the pro could respond, Kota continued. ''I…I know he's strong,'' he stated while Aizawa listened patiently. ''but after seeing him get beat up….I'm worried that I'll end up losing my _**first hero**_.'' He stated with a hiccup as he closed his eyes while Aizawa felt the full weight of those words.

Aizawa held back a sigh as he tried to calm himself. He hated this part about being a pro, reassuring others when even _he_ wasn't sure of the outcome. And knowing that Izuku is essentially running on pure willpower and adrenaline at the moment, despite his injuries until he _eventually_ crashes after accomplishing his task didn't help either.

Realizing that he hasn't said anything, Aizawa spoke up. ''Don't worry.'' He reassured, whether it was meant for him or for Kota he didn't know. ''Despite getting beat up, he has no intention of dying.'' He firmly assured while Kota looked significantly calmer from the statement as he remembered Izuku going beyond during his battle with Muscular just to save him. Which in turn, effectively calmed him further. While the same could be said for Aizawa as he remembered stories of Izuku mentioning how he could go beyond if he was determined enough, assured the pro.

But even still, there was still that lingering fear within both of them that said otherwise.

''_Good luck kid/Izuku.''_ Both wished in their thoughts at the same time just in case, but for different reasons. With one wishing for Izuku's body to hold out until the villains are somehow pushed back while the other one simply wished for Izuku to win and return safely as he focused on the comfort the jacket provided.

* * *

_WITH IZUKU_

''_With Eraserhead taking care of Kota, he'll be safe with the others in no time.''_ Izuku thought with confidence as he continued to run through the forest. _''And once I deliver the message, we'll have a fighting chance against the villains.''_ He finalized with hope as he weaved through the trees with a grunt.

''_Now its only a matter of reaching the pros before-_

_*SNAP*_

Startled by the sudden noise, Izuku skidded to a stop and started frantically looking around for the noise. _''What was that?''_ he thought in confusion before crouching down and deactivating Full Cowl to lessen the risk of detection and to give himself time to listen for anymore sounds. With his current condition, he couldn't risk having another villain encounter right now.

Not before everyone else has the authorization to use their quirks to assist him anyway.

When he didn't hear anything, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his sensory field. Almost immediately he was able to pick up two faint mobile objects within his sensory field. _''There you are.''_ he thought before opening his eyes and calmed down since the two signals were moving away from him.

He considered moving on but knowing that it could very well be two students, he decided to go against his better judgement and follow the two signals as he activated 5% Full Cowl while making sure not to get _too_ close since it might be a villain as well. _''Hopefully I won't regret this.''_ He wished knowing that the night might get worse if he didn't deliver Aizawa's message soon.

As he got closer to the two signals, he became increasingly aware that one was larger than the other. With this in mind he approached with more caution and decided to run to the side and run ahead so that he could get a better look on exactly _what_ he was detecting. Thankfully the two signals weren't moving that fast, allowing him to get ahead of them no problem.

Upon finding a good hiding spot he waited for the two to reveal themselves. However, once they did, he found himself going pale from what he was seeing.

It was a Nomu, only this one is sporting a more medium build compared to the one that Pixie Bob was last seen fighting. Its skin had a darker shade of grey that only made its appearance more intimidating since it had long claws on its hands and noticeably sharp toenails.

However, all these factors didn't cause Izuku to pale. Slumped over the Nomu's shoulder, looking very unresponsive, was the unmistakable form of…

''R-Ragdoll?'' Izuku whispered in disbelief and fear as he stared at the unresponsive pro's form as many thoughts went through his head. How did this happen? Is she dead? Is this why she wasn't able to warn anyone? Just how many Nomus did they send? What are they planning to do to her-

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed that the Nomu was heading his way. At first, he panicked thinking that he muttered without realizing and alerted the Nomu to his presence. But to his immense relief, it didn't look like it since the Nomu remained passive, he theorized that the Nomu was merely following his original path to complete his objective.

Said objective was to _apparently _take other people as well for unknown reasons.

Deciding not to think about it for now, Izuku began planning on the best course of action to rescue the pro from whatever fate was in store for her. A head on fight was a no go since his current state prevented him from going all out. Blasters are immediately out of the question considering that he could just end up hurting himself more and accidentally hit the already injured pro. Psychokinesis is out for obvious reasons. Which leaves him with bones and 10% Full Cowl.

With all of this in mind, his course of action became clear.

Charging 8% Full Cowl he stomped his right foot, immediately sprouting pointed bones from the ground and piercing the Nomu's legs. The latter growling and looking confused for a moment before raising its free hand in an attempt to free itself. Only to be met with more pointed bones that sprouted from the ground to pierce its arm, effectively holding him in place.

The Nomu growled in frustration but didn't let go of the unconscious pro like what Izuku originally thought it was going to do. It became apparent that its objective was far more important than any logical reasoning.

Izuku then decided to use this to his advantage and charged 9% Full Cowl before running up to a nearby tree. With a grunt he leaped at the tree and planted his feet on it for a second before jumping off of it like how Gran Torino would jump from walls using his quirk. And before he knew it, he instantly found himself positioned above the Nomu. He then immediately corrected himself in the air and charged 10% as he went to deliver a devastating axe kick. _**''Let her go!''**_ he demanded with fury in his head as his hardened eyes glowed with intensity.

Meanwhile the Nomu just had enough time to look up and see Izuku's foot coming down before-

*SMACK*

***CRUNCH***

The Nomu let out one last howl of pain before its face was slammed into the ground with its brain effectively smashed from the surprise attack. But to Izuku's surprise, despite its brain destroyed, the Nomu still had a hold of Ragdoll for a bit before eventually going limp and releasing the defenseless pro. It would seem that even in **death**, its mission was far more important than its life.

Seeing this Izuku couldn't help but be saddened as he removed his foot from the Nomu's skull with a grunt. Once upon a time these were everyday people just like him, so knowing that they were turned into mindless creatures that had no choice but follow orders was a saddening thing to say the least. What made it worse was that there is currently no known way to change them back or restore their humanities.

Which unfortunately left them with two options. Which was to be locked away so that a cure could be worked on or….to be put down when the situation called for it and spare them from whatever torment they were experiencing.

Shaking away these somber thoughts, Izuku released a breath as he powered down and immediately felt himself stumbling a bit. But thankfully, he was still able to continue moving just as he guessed earlier.

Though panting, Izuku turned his gaze to the unconscious pro and approached her while keeping an eye out for anymore disturbances. Once at his feet he crouched down, silently thanking that she was lying face up so that he could get a better look on her. Besides the bruising, roughed up uniform and some blood coming out of her cuts and mouth. She is still _very_ much alive as evidence to the slow rise and fall of her chest which was all the comfort that Izuku needed.

Which leads him to the next problem.

''How do I get her out of here?'' he asked himself as he looked around to find something to use. Under normal circumstances he could simply carry her no problem. But in his current condition he was sure that he wouldn't be able to even _hold _her.

''M-Midoriya?''

Understandably startled, Izuku jumped to his feet and faced the voice ready to fight. Only to drop his guard when he saw the it was a tired looking Pixie Bob who was leaning against the tree as she took heavy breathes while her gaze switched between him, her injured teammate and the defeated Nomu with expressions of shock and horror.

After internally grimacing at the fact that he wasn't able to detect her, Izuku calmed down and looked to the pro with a big grin. ''You beat the Nomu.'' he stated with relief and admiration evident in his voice.

Normally Pixie Bob would be elated by this, but seeing her injured teammate and Izuku's battered form. She decided to let this go and focus on more important things. ''What happened to you?'' she asked in worry before approaching and kneeling down to check her teammate's pulse, sighing in relief after finding out that Ragdoll is alive.

Izuku brushed off the question. ''I'm fine,'' he dismissed while Pixie Bob looked to him indecorously. ''I just got beat up from rescuing Kota from-

''Kota?'' she cut him off with a confused expression. ''What was Kota doing out here?'' she stated knowing that Kota wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the forest until the activities were over.

With time being short Izuku decided to give her a short summary. ''Long story short,'' he started. ''Mandalay sent me to find him. But when I found him, a powerful villain was about to kill him so I stepped in. And since calling for help and running away weren't an option at the time, I decided to fight him with everything I've got until I eventually managed to defeat him. As for Kota, well he's with Aizawa at the moment.'' he stated with a huff while Pixie Bob gaped at his story. Though it was summarized, she had a pretty good idea as to how hard he fought considering the condition he is in.

Before she could speak Izuku interjected. ''But enough about that,'' he stated before looking to Ragdoll with a worried expression. ''right now, you need to get Ragdoll out of here and I need to deliver a message to Mandalay from Aizawa.'' He stated seriously before looking to her. She was about to ask what the message was when he spoke up. ''And before you ask, Aizawa said that he gives us _full_ authorization to use our quirks.'' he finished with slight haste in his voice, indicating that he wanted to end this conversation soon.

Pixie Bob looked like she wanted to disagree considering his current state but decided to reluctantly let it go and nod in agreement. ''All right,'' she agreed before using her quirk to create a minotaur to carry Ragdoll. ''I'll bring her back to the camp in the meantime.'' She stated as the minotaur picked up Ragdoll bridal style while Izuku nodded in agreement, happy to know that she let the subject of his fight go.

''Wait.'' She called out getting him to stop and look at her curiously. ''Good luck.'' She wished with an encouraging smile.

Izuku returned the smile and nodded at her. ''Same to you.'' He stated sincerely before turning and charging 5% and started making his towards Mandalay leaving an awestruck Pixie Bob behind. The latter quickly shaking off her shock and making her way back to the camp with her teammate in tow.

As she kept an eye out while escorting her teammate, she decided to digest what Izuku shared with her in the meantime. She knows that there are more important things to think about at the moment, but at the same time she wanted to figure out how intense Izuku's fight was to the point of him looking like the way he did.

As she mulled over this, she remembered Izuku mentioning that retreating wasn't an option, leaving him to fight a fully experienced villain on his _own._ The fact that a teenager stood up against a villain to protect someone was both admirable and horrifying at the same time. Just imagining the amount of firepower Izuku must have used is-

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization as she remembered the sound and the vibrations from earlier. _''W-Was that him?''_ she concluded in shock and disbelief. She was about to dismiss it when she remembered the stories that she heard about the USJ. Comparing this to the explosion she heard earlier, it wasn't difficult to connect Izuku to the sound.

Just imagining the amount of power Izuku must have used is staggering.

But despite the revelation, Pixie Bob couldn't help but chuckle in amusement mixed with admiration. _''Your just full of surprises aren't you kid.''_ She praised before looking ahead with a grin. _''Well I better not let you have all the credit.''_ She declared good heartedly as she continued her way with newfound determination.

After all, she wouldn't want his efforts to go to waste.

* * *

_MANDALAY__ AND TIGER_

Magne grunted as she found herself knocked back a bit from blocking another jab from Tiger. ''Damn, just let me get my weapon!'' she demanded in frustration as her eyes flickered to her fallen weapon before dodging another attack from the angered pro. The latter growing increasingly frustrated from the villain's ability to predict his strikes somehow.

Meanwhile Mandalay dodged another swing from Spinner. ''Your too persistent!'' she stated with a grunt as she continued to dodge Spinner's massive weapon. The latter growing increasingly irritated from every miss.

''So are you!'' Spinner shot back as he charged ahead with a swing ready.

Mandalay jumped back only to stumble a bit when she lost her footing. _''Oh shit!'' _she exclaimed in panic as Spinner saw this and darkly grinned at the opportunity.

''**Prepare to be purged you fake!''** Spinner declared with fury as he swung down his blade to Mandalay. The latter falling on her back as she looked on with a panicked expression. Tiger saw this and was about to jump in, only to be stopped when Magne stood in the way and prevented him from saving his teammate.

Realizing that this could be her end, Mandalay closed her eyes with gritted teeth as she awaited the final blow. While her teammate continued to try and fight his way to save her.

***CLANG***

Upon hearing the sound, Mandalay's eyes immediately shot open to see that Spinner's blade was jammed into what looked like a bone barrier, giving her the opportunity to stand up and gain some distance from the villain. While the latter was equally shocked before snapping out of it and immediately attempted to free his weapon, grunting when he noticed how stuck it was. Meanwhile Tiger and Magne paused their fight as they looked to the sudden interruption in surprise as well.

However, upon remembering _who_ uses a bone related quirk, their eyes widened in realization

''Heh, sorry about ruining your _fun…_.''

Snapping to the voice, they were greeted with a sight that instantly made the pros pale while the villains looked intrigued.

Standing there is a panting yet grinning Izuku with his right foot planted forward while 8% Full Cowl flowed throughout his body. ''but I've got a message to deliver.'' He stated with a grin as he stood up before discreetly tapping his left foot.

Before any of them could get a word in, the bone barrier suddenly shot forward dragging Spinner along with it. The latter screaming in surprise as he kept his hands on his still stuck sword. Meanwhile Tiger and Magne snapped out of there shock when they realized that the barrier was heading towards them in great speeds. Both then simultaneously jumped out of the way as the bone barrier passed by them with Spinner tumbling as he lost his grip on the sword.

Mandalay could only look in surprise as she recovered from the sudden shift in battle while Tiger decided to regroup with her as he kept a trained eye on the villains. Meanwhile Magne helped spinner stand up, the latter stumbling a bit from the fall and from being pulled.

''So yeah I have a message for ya.''

Though a bit startled they saw Izuku standing beside him as he looked to the villains. ''Kota's fine, Aizawa is currently bringing him back to camp.'' He informed making both visibly relax upon hearing the status of the child. Plus knowing that he was under Aizawa's protection further assured them. ''I also found Ragdoll,'' he added making the heroes tense while the villain's paled. ''she was being taken away by a Nomu. But thankfully I was able to beat it and save her. And Luckily for us, Pixie Bob found us and is now taking her back to camp.'' He paused giving the pros time to digest the information while the villains looked pale from how Izuku defeated a Nomu and Rescue Ragdoll from whatever they were planning to do to her.

With the pros they were pale for a number of reasons. For one, not only did the villains organize a coordinated strike against the heroes and putting the lives of the students at risk. But _now_ they had to worry about the possibility of more Nomu's out there abducting people as well.

For the villains they had different reactions. Magne felt her blood boil at the idea of a mere _child_ disrupting their operations. They've all heard from Shigaraki how Izuku's presence could complicate things, but now that she was experiencing it first-hand. She can now fully understand why they placed Izuku on the kill list. While Spinner, despite having their plans going awry, couldn't help but look to Izuku in respect. Despite the young age, he is still _very_ much willing to risk his life to save another. It was honestly easy to see why Stain chose to spare Izuku in the first place.

''There's more.'' Izuku said suddenly said making the pros internally grimace thinking that there could be more bad news. While Spinner paid attention whereas Magne bit back a curse, wondering _what else_ did Izuku foil in their plans. ''The villains are after Bakugou,'' he revealed making all four pale but for different reasons. ''I don't know the reason, they….just are.'' He stated grimly while still trying to figure out why they were doing this.

But before they could ask where he got the info, they were silenced when Izuku looked to them with a face of determination. ''Which is why, Aizawa wants you to broadcast the message: **That all students are granted permission to use their quirks to defend themselves!''** he delivered seriously before glaring at the villains who looked annoyed from the complication.

Meanwhile Mandalay nodded in affirmative as she prepared to use her quirk for a wider broadcast while Tiger positioned himself beside Izuku, both prepared to defend her in case the villains try to attack. Needless to say, both pros understood that fighting was now more unavoidable than ever.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE REMEDIAL ROOM_

''Iida your back!'' Mina called out happily as she and everyone else approached their classmates. With some hugging them while others simply exchanged fist bumps.

Iida smiled at them and nodded in agreement. ''Indeed,'' he said before looking around with a hint of sadness confusing them. ''but sadly, we weren't able to meet up with anybody else along the way.'' He informed with regret while he and his group looked away in sadness, effectively making Mina and everybody else worried, thinking that something bad may have happened to their fellow classmates.

Seeing this, Vlad decided to speak up. ''Chin up kid,'' he stated getting their attention. ''from what I heard from Eraserhead, I'm sure your classmates can take care of themselves.'' He stated confidently, effectively reigniting everyone's hopes as they felt their spirits rise.

Mina was about to ask something but Kirishima beat her to it. ''Have any of you seen Bakubro?'' he asked with slight desperation in his voice, only to frown when Iida and his group shook their heads. While everyone else looked to him in sympathy knowing full well how close he and Bakugou are.

As the silence continued, Iida realized that Mina likely wants to know what happened to Midoriya. He was about to speak up when-

**''MAKE ROOM!''**

Jumping from the sudden voice, they turned to see Pixie Bob enter the room with an injured Ragdoll on her arms. ''Clear the table!'' she ordered as she pushed her way through the students. While Vlad didn't have to be told twice as he cleared the teacher's table and helped Pixie Bob place Ragdoll on the table.

After making sure her teammate was safe on the table, Pixie Bob turned to the students who were all watching the scene in shock and fear. ''Sero, I need your quirk to cover up her wounds.'' she ordered with slight haste in her voice while said teen snapped out of his shock and wordlessly nodded before stepping forward to provide tape to the pro who graciously accepted it.

''What's the situation out there.'' Vlad asked as he assisted Pixie Bob in helping her teammate.

While wrapping up Ragdoll's head wound, Pixie Bob responded without looking up. ''Bad,'' she stated grimly making the room colder. ''the villains made a coordinated strike with a bunch of Nomus with them. I separated from Mandalay and Tiger to defeat one.'' She stated distractedly as she refocused her efforts in her current task while the students paled at the thought of several Nomu's running rampant at the camp.

''But I have a feeling…'' Pixie Bob added snapping everyone out of their thoughts. ''the tides of the fight will change after a few moments.'' She stated vaguely while finishing up her work on Ragdoll getting confused looks from everyone else.

Mina not being one to beat around the bush, decided to voice everyone's confusion. ''What are you-

''_Everyone in Class A and Class B! In the name of the pro hero, Eraser Head, you are hereby granted permission to engage in combat!''_

Though startled, they digested Mandalay's message with shocked expressions while Pixie Bob had a relived smile on her face as she let her teammate rest. More than happy to know that Izuku was able to complete his task.

''_I repeat! Everyone in Class A and B! You are granted permission to engage in combat!''_

''Midoriya did it!'' Pixie Bob exclaimed with joy and relief while everyone turned to her in surprise.

Unsurprisingly Mina was the first to speak up as she approached the pro. ''You've seen Izu?'' she asked with worry evident in her voice. It became apparent to everyone that she was keeping up a strong front earlier in order to not add to the panic which they couldn't help but respect.

Pixie Bob immediately nodded at that, effectively getting everyone's attention. ''Yeah I did,'' she confirmed before continuing. ''after I defeated the Nomu, I was making my way through the forest to meet up with Tiger and Mandalay until I just happened to run into Midoriya.'' She stated before tuning to her unconscious teammate with a grateful expression. ''turns out he also defeated another Nomu that was _supposedly_ about to take Ragdoll to the villains.'' She stated with a smile while everyone else was rendered speechless from her story.

As they digested the info, Pixie Bob continued. ''When I asked him where he was going, he told me that Aizawa told him to pass a message to Mandalay.'' She stated while everyone else slowly started understanding the situation.

''Which was to give us all permission to use our quirks!'' Iida concluded with a look of realization getting an affirmative nod from the pro. ''Excellent work Midoriya!'' he cheered proudly.

''Alright Midoribro!'' Kirishima cheered as he hardened his arms. ''with everyone able to use their quirks, we'll have a better chance of winning!'' he stated confidently while the rest of his classmates shared his sentiment as they began voicing their agreement.

Mina smiled at Izuku's accomplishment before a sudden question came to mind. ''Pixie Bob?'' she called out getting the pro's attention. ''what _was_ Izu doing out there.'' She asked while her classmates realized her point and looked to the pro with expectant looks.

Before she could respond, Iida spoke up. ''He went into the forest to find Kota,'' he supplied making everyone look to him in shock. ''of course, the pros were against the idea, but since he was the only one that _knew_ where Kota was, they decided to send him to get Kota.'' He explained the best he could while everyone else couldn't help but be surprised with how close the angry child and Izuku became in such a short amount of time.

''And before you ask,'' Pixie Bob interjected getting everyone to turn to her. ''Kota's fine, he was handed over to Aizawa after Izuku rescued him.'' she supplied making the students relax, glad to know that the child was in good hands.

However, Mina noticed a certain word that caught her attention. ''Wait, what do you mean…._rescue_?'' she asked with confusion while something within her felt dread from the implications. While everyone else realized her point and looked to the pro in worry.

Upon remembering Mina's relationship with Izuku, she hesitated for moment which made everyone's worries grow. ''I don't know the full story.'' she started calmly and honestly getting their attention. ''But according to Midoriya, there was a powerful villain that was about to kill Kota.'' She stated grimly making everyone appalled from the villain's lack of restraint. ''And from what he told me; he wasn't able to retreat with Kota since the villain would just go around killing students instead. So…he decided to face the villain and stop him from going on a rampage.'' She finished before eyeing everyone's expressions.

As expected, everyone's expressions ranged from shock and disbelief. It was just like USJ all over again for everyone. But to be honest they weren't _that_ surprised since they all expected Izuku to act this way considering that they all saw him as the more heroic one among any of them. And if their positions were reversed, they knew for a fact they would have done the same thing.

Which lead to the more immediate question.

''Is he all right?'' Mina asked with worry, hoping that Izuku didn't end up getting hurt.

But to her dismay, Pixie Bob hesitated again before speaking up. ''I'm not going to lie to you,'' she stated unsurely while everyone felt tense from the statement. ''he looked pretty banged up when I saw him. And _believe_ me, I was going to take him back to camp,'' she added with reassurance at the end to help ease the worries on everyone's expressions. ''But before I could do that, Aizawa had already taken Kota and gave Izuku the mission to pass the message to Mandalay.'' She finished as she grimaced remembering the conflict she had when deciding to take Izuku back to the camp or allow him to finish his mission.

However, Iida noticed something as his eyes widened in realization. ''Wait…,'' he stated slowly while everyone turned to her. ''that explosion from earlier….'' he continued while everyone else's eyes slowly widened upon realizing what point he was getting at. ''that was Midoriya wasn't it?'' he rhetorically asked as he and everyone else came to the same conclusion as they looked to the pro who wasn't even surprised from the revelation since she figured it out earlier.

Pixie Bob nodded in confirmation. ''Yeah it was him.'' she stated firmly.

Meanwhile everyone else looked on in shock as they connected the dots of the story. Now having the full picture of the story, they admittedly didn't feel _that_ surprised considering that everyone here has seen the power Izuku showcased during the Sports festival and at the villain attack in USJ.

Being the first one to snap out of her shock, Mina spoke up. ''He'll be fine.'' She declared seriously while everyone else looked to her. ''He WON'T go down easy.'' She firmly assured with a calm look.

And just like that, everyone smiled at Mina from hearing her complete faith in Izuku. Which effectively brought out their faith in him as well while they felt their spirits rise with newfound determination while some berated themselves for letting their emotions cloud their minds again.

However, before anyone could say anything else, they were interrupted when they heard more from Mandalay.

''_There's more!''_

''_We have discovered that __**Katsuki Bakugou**__ is the villains' target''_

Upon hearing this information, everyone stilled. It was bad enough to have a villain attack here of places, but knowing that they were here to capture one of them is downright frightening. And considering the lengths the villains were willing to go through to accomplish their goal did little to ease their minds. They knew that being heroes meant that they would end up in situations like these, but they still couldn't help but have fear considering that they were all experiencing it too early.

Upon having a full grasp of the situation, Kirishima wore an angered expression as he hardened his arms, surprising everyone in the process. ''We need to get out there!'' he declared before making his towards the door despite his classmates' protests.

He was then forced to stop when Vlad stepped in front of the doorway. **''Stand down!'' **he ordered with authority making the students gulp while Kirishima suddenly found himself rooted in place. He then jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over his shoulder he saw Pixie Bob looking at him with a stern yet understanding expression.

''Get back to your seat.'' Vlad ordered seriously getting everyone to look at him and it was then they noticed how frustrated he looked.

Finding his voice again, Kirishima jerked his shoulder away from pixie Bob's grip, the latter and everyone else surprised by his action. ''I can't,'' he shot back while the blood pro waited patiently for his reasoning. ''you heard Mandalay, they're after Bakugou!'' he stated as he gestured to the window while he kept his hardened gaze on the pro. ''We can't just…._let_ them have him!'' he reasoned while Vlad kept his expression neutral. Meanwhile Pixie Bob and everyone else looked to him with sympathy.

Vlad sighed and softened his gaze. ''I see where your coming from kid, I _really_ do.'' He stated with a knowing look while Kirishima looked at him with a hopeful expression. ''but since we now know that the villains are taking students, we can't risk any further complications by separating.'' He stated seriously making Kirishima clench his hands in frustration while everyone else silently agreed with Vlad's logic. ''So, the best we can do is let Aizawa, Tiger and Mandalay gather and protect the students outside so that we can regroup.'' He reasoned calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation before it could escalate.

Kirishima looked ready to speak up when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him glare at the person. Only to immediately falter when he saw that its Mina who is wearing a conflicted expression, looking to everyone else he saw that they were also wearing the same expressions. It became apparent to him that they also wanted to go out and help but couldn't at the moment.

Their interactions were interrupted when Mandalay broadcasted one more message.

''_So, wherever you are Bakugou, you should try to avoid fighting alone and regroup with everyone else!''_

With that final message, Kirishima sighed as he realized that not only did the pros have a point, but also that _he_ was the only one being reckless at the moment. With this he nodded at Mina who, along with everyone else, sighed in relief. And was kindly escorted back to his seat where he sat with a worried expression.

Meanwhile the pros internally sighed in relief, glad to know that the teen could still see reason despite the clear need to get out there and help his friend. Both pros then directed their focus on Ragdoll and went to her to try and find a way to make her more comfortable and to see if there are any more injuries that they may have overlooked.

Seeing her friend's distress, Mina was quick to speak up. ''Hey,'' she called out only to get silence in return. ''it's alright, he won't be alone.'' She stated only to frown when Kirishima didn't respond, but she didn't let that stop her as she continued. ''Everyone else is with them so he'll be sure to have some help...'' she trailed off before sighing with a small smile. ''and if I know Izu…he'll be right with him too.'' She reassured with a knowing look while trying to suppress her own worries at the moment in favor of comforting her friend. Meanwhile everyone else voiced their agreements as they tried to reassure the hardening user.

Unfortunately, Kirishima barely heard any of this as a single thought ran through his mind as he looked down with a scared expression.

''_Bakugou…''_

* * *

_WITH IZUKU, MANDALAY AND TIGER_

Once satisfied with her work, Mandalay released a breath as she looked to Izuku who tapped his foot to block a knife that was thrown towards Mandalay. While Tiger continued to keep Magne away from her weapon as they engaged in a fist fight. ''It's done!'' she called out as she went into her stance.

After hearing this Izuku turned to her with a grateful expression. ''Thanks Mandalay,'' he stated gratefully before looking to the forest with a serious expression. ''now I just need to find-

''Hold it!'' Mandalay interrupted sternly making Izuku look to her in shock. ''You need to get back to camp immediately! Those aren't normal injuries!'' she ordered as she looked to his state with grimace while trying to push down her guilt for allowing this to happen.

Izuku was silent before shaking his head much to her chagrin. ''No….I'm sorry.'' He declined apologetically before looking to the forest and continued before she could interrupt. ''but right now…my friend is in danger and might be in need of backup as we speak.'' He stated seriously making Mandalay's stance falter a bit from his unwavering spirit, not noticing Spinner observing their conversation with interest.

''That's why…'' he continued while the pro listened. ''while I still can…'' he trailed off before charging 5% Full Cowl. **''I WILL save him and anyone else I can.''** he stated determinedly as he turned his glowing eyes to Mandalay. The latter and Spinner completely taken back by his statement and determination.

Mandalay looked conflicted as she heard his statement. She wanted nothing more than to bring Izuku back to the camp to treat his injuries. But on the other hand, Izuku didn't look like he would take no for an answer at the moment. Meanwhile Tiger couldn't help himself and grinned at the teen's spirit and declaration. Said spirit raised his as he doubled his efforts in fighting Magne, the latter trying to reassess the situation as she continued dodging and blocking with a growl. While Spinner looked at Izuku in awe and felt his respect for him grow, despite the obvious injuries, the teen is still willing to continue the fight if it meant saving a life.

An essence of a true hero.

Mandalay then looked to him with a stern expression as she decided what to do. While Izuku didn't back down and returned the gaze to show how completely serious he was, in the meantime Spinner continued looking on to see what the ''fake hero'' would decide.

After a moment she sighed before reluctantly nodding in approval. ''Guess it can't be helped….alright.'' she stated getting a big smile from Izuku while Spinner couldn't help himself and smirk at the true hero's persuasion. ''But,'' she quickly added before rummaging through one of the pockets on her utility belt making Izuku look to her curiously. ''promise me you'll find someone to use this on you.'' She ordered sternly before bringing out what appeared to be medical wrappings. She may not be able to convince him to come back to camp, but she could at _least_ get him to treat those wounds.

Understanding her intentions, Izuku nodded in affirmative. ''I will.'' He stated seriously getting an approving nod from Mandalay in return as she placed the medical wrappings in his pocket. ''Thanks.'' He thanked with a grateful expression.

''No problem kid,'' The pro responded hoping that she wasn't making a mistake. ''good luck.'' She wished with a smile, sincerely hoping that Izuku will succeed and return back to camp with Bakugou in once piece.

Izuku nodded before bolting towards the forest, completely passing by Spinner who merely stood there and watched him go with an expression of respect getting Mandalay to look at him curiously. While Izuku mentally thanked the villain for letting him pass.

Magne growled as she blocked another jab. _''Damn it all to hell.''_ she thought with frustration before she swung at the pro who leaned back to avoid the attack. _''Things are falling apart.''_ She concluded before dodging another barrage of fists. _''We could have succeeded by now if it weren't for….''_ She trailed off before her eyes widened in realization. She then glanced at Izuku who was running towards the forest with look of determination.

''_Wait a minute,''_ Magne thought as the pieces slowly came together. _''that rumble earlier….those injuries….''_ She thought as a chilling conclusion came to mind. _''don't tell me…the blood thirsty Muscular was beaten by a mere child!?''_ she concluded with a shocked expression. Evidently surprised that an experienced and powerful villain was beaten by a young teen. Not only that, said teen somehow gathered information about their plans.

Rage ignited within Magne as she concluded that the sole cause of their problem's tonight was because of Izuku. Shigaraki was right…this brat is problematic.

And with that enraging thought, Mandalay dodged another swing and dashed towards Izuku while Tiger stumbled a bit from Magne's sudden target change. _**''This child must die!''**_ she thought in fury as she charged towards the teen while Izuku noticed her and stopped to glare at the villain as he prepared for combat, completely ignoring the voices of the pros for him to keep running.

''Don't, Big Sis Mag!''

Before they could look to the voice, everyone was surprised when Magne was forced to stop when she and Izuku saw a knife fly past between them. Turning to the voice they were surprised to see that Spinner had his hand stretched out, indicating that he was the one who threw the knife.

Snapping out of her shock, Magne glared at her teammate. ''What do you think you're doing!?'' she called out before turning her hateful gaze on Izuku, the latter meeting the gaze with a defiant one. ''He's on the priority kill list!'' she declared with anger while the pros were alarmed by this piece of information.

Spinner brushed off his teammate's displeasure and spoke up. ''That's just Shigaraki's personal desire!'' he shot back seriously taking everyone back. ''That child is someone Stain wished to save!'' he stated before standing tall. ''In other words, a person worthy of being called a **hero!**'' he praised before looking to Izuku with an expression of admiration. Completely understanding now the potential that Stain saw in the teen.

Meanwhile everyone else had mixed reactions to his declaration. For Izuku, he didn't how to feel from being called a hero by a follower of Stain while also thinking that Spinner could be redeemed. The pros on the other hand were concerned with just _how many_ people are heavily influenced by Stain. While Magne looked downright angry from the reptilian villain's reasoning.

Shaking off his shock, Izuku gave Spinner a nervous grin. ''Uh….thanks Spinner.'' He thanked with sincerity getting a curt nod from Spinner in response.

Izuku then charged 8% Full Cowl and quickly delivered a powerful kick towards Magne. The latter not having enough time to react as she suddenly found herself grunting in pain before being pushed back. Once the villain was far enough, he bolted towards the forest and continued his original mission.

''Damn!'' Magne exclaimed as she held her abdomen with a grunt while staying on one knee. ''he got awa-

*SMACK*

Her statement was interrupted when Tiger used the distraction to strike a blow on the villain's head while Spinner was about to retaliate until Mandalay followed Tiger's lead and delivered a swift kick to the side of the villain's head. Which in turn resulted in both villains being knocked out as they fell to the ground.

Upon seeing that the villain was out for the count, Mandalay sighed as she relaxed her stance. ''Sorry, but I needed to knock you out before you cause more damage.'' She stated with a huff before looking to the forest. ''Do you think I did the right thing?'' she asked aloud with uncertainty in her voice while Tiger made sure Magne was knocked out before looking to the forest where Izuku went in.

Tiger was silent for a bit before looking to Mandalay with a shrug. ''Probably not,'' he stated while Mandalay internally grimaced. ''but I doubt he would have taken no for an answer.'' He stated with a grin while Mandalay sighed in resignation knowing that he was right.

''Aizawa was right though,'' Tiger added getting a curious look from Mandalay. ''kid's pretty damned determined when it comes down to it.'' He stated before chuckling in amusement. He could honestly see himself acting similar to Izuku during his younger years.

Despite herself, Mandalay couldn't help but share his amusement. ''Yeah, he is.'' She stated with respect before looking to Tiger with a serious expression. ''let's secure these two and gather the other students in the forest.'' She ordered seriously getting an immediate nod of agreement from Tiger. The latter dragging Magne's unconscious form beside Spinner.

''What about Pixie Bob?'' Tiger asked while making sure Magne's weapon was piled up with Spinner's weapons.

Mandalay was silent for a bit before shaking her head in negative. ''No, you heard Midoriya, she's probably treating Ragdoll back at the camp as we speak.'' She reminded while Tiger growled thinking about the injuries Ragdoll must have. ''so, with this we'll have to do this on our own or at least until Aizawa joins us after calling for reinforcements.'' She stated while Tiger nodded and continued his current task.

As Tiger pulled out binders from his utility belt to restrain the villains, Mandalay looked to the forest with a serious expression. _''Good luck kid.''_ She thought before joining Tiger to secure the villains. Both knew the night was far from over, but until then, they could only gather the students and hope that Izuku succeeds.

* * *

_FOREST_

As Izuku continued running through the forest, his brain went into overdrive as he tried to narrow down where Bakugou and Todoroki could be found. And considering that the forest was vast and dense, he then decided that the best way to find his friend was to follow the original path of the test of bravery.

*Bang*

Though startled by the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, Izuku didn't stop running but couldn't help but look to the direction where he heard the sound. _''They brought guns!?''_ he thought in shock hoping that there wasn't anyone who got shot or killed by that.

He wanted to go there and help whoever was fighting, but sadly his priority was focused elsewhere. So, with heavy reluctance he continued his original route and hoped that the fellow students would come out victorious from the fight. _''Sorry, but I need to find Kacchan and Todoroki.''_ He apologized in his head as he continued weaving through trees with a grunt.

Ignoring his aching body, Izuku continued on as he looked around the forest. _''Lets see…Kacchan and Todoroki were the second ones who started the test of courage.''_ He thought as his expression became more determined. _''Which means they shouldn't have gone far.''_ He concluded before increasing his speed.

However, as he concluded this, his instincts suddenly sprang to life when he detected something entering his sensory field in great speeds. And with a quick burst of speed, he jumped to the side with a grunt, narrowly avoiding what looked to be…

''Dark Shadow's hand?'' Izuku muttered in surprise as he watched the hand retract back into the darkness. ''But that would mean Tokoyami…'' he trailed off as he tried to remember details about Tokoyami's quirk.

''Midoriya!''

Grimacing that he wasn't able to detect the new presence, he turned to the voice, only to be surprised when he saw it was Shoji who was looking at Izuku with wide eyes while he was leaning against a tree while breathing heavily. But what caught Izuku's attention was the blood leaking out from one of his injured arms.

''Shoji!'' Izuku called out in surprise before fully turning to him. ''what happened to you?'' he asked in concern as he looked to his classmate's bleeding arm.

Shoji looked taken back by the question before quickly recovering. ''I should be asking _you _the same thing.'' He shot back calmly before crouching down. ''Where did you get those injuries?'' he asked while eyeing up Izuku's injuries with an expression that was difficult to decipher due to Shoji's mask.

Izuku then crouched down and powered down to let his body recover a bit. ''Not important.'' He dismissed while his classmate looked to him with a questioning gaze making him sigh. ''Someone needed to be saved. And now I want to help Kacchan and everyone else.'' He declared with an expression that left no room for argument.

Shoji stared at him for a bit before closing his eyes with a sigh as he slumped against the tree. ''What are we going to do with you?'' he asked with his tone laced with more concern than exasperation. While internally impressed with how Izuku could only think about saving his friends despite his injuries.

Despite himself Izuku couldn't help but chuckle. ''Probably help me save Kacchan?'' he shrugged with a chuckle while Shoji shook his head in…amusement? Again, that mask made it difficult to see his expression. Izuku's expression then became serious as he peaked from behind the tree. ''That was Tokoyami's quirk just now.'' He clarified while trying to reactivate his sensory field, it would seem that it too was degrading due to his current state.

''Yeah.'' Shoji confirmed getting Izuku to look at him as he slumped against the tree. ''We were ambushed by villains, and I covered for us.'' He stated as he gestured to his bleeding arm while Izuku kept reminding himself that it was fine since Shoji's quirk could help with it. ''But after I got injured, Tokoyami's quirk that he was desperately holding back triggered.'' He stated regretfully while Izuku paled as he remembered details about Tokoyami's quirk.

Specifically, about how it reacted in the _**dark.**_

**''RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!''**

Jumping from the monstrous war, both students peaked from their cover and paled from the unmistakable sight of Tokoyami's quirk. Unlike its normally small size and tamer attitude, the Dark Shadow before them is much, _much_ larger. And from the looks of it, more ferocious than ever as he restrained Tokoyami within its form. The latter continuing his struggle to gain back control of his quirk.

As Dark Shadow continued wreaking havoc as it destroyed the surrounding trees, Tokoyami noticed them and looked to them with a frustrated expression. ''Get away…..from me….'' He ordered with a pained expression. ''Y-You'll die if you stay!'' he warned with desperation laced in his voice.

''T-Tokoyami!'' Izuku couldn't help but call out in worry as he looked to his friend who was clearly showing signs of pain and regret. Luckily it would seem that Dark Shadow is simply too enraged to have noticed his outburst.

Shoji shared his sentiment as he looked to Tokoyami in pity as he spoke up. ''If we want to get through here, we'll have to do something about this first.'' he stated making Izuku go silent as he tried to come up with a solution.

As Dark Shadow continued his rampage Shoji continued. ''His emotions went out of control and just made his quirk more uncontrollable.'' He stated snapping Izuku out of his thoughts.

''Which in turn makes it attack indiscriminately.'' Izuku concluded with a grimace before he gave off a shaky grin. ''Geez…what a _tree_-dicament.'' He stated with an uneven chuckle before he and Shoji were forced to take cover somewhere else when Dark Shadow destroyed there hiding spots.

Seeing this, Tokoyami looked guilty. ''Forget….about me….!'' He pleaded with a grunt. ''Find the others….and help them!'' he ordered as he continued to try and regain control of his quirk with a pained sound.

After dodging more attacks from Dark Shadow. Izuku and Shoji found themselves huddled together as they found a similar hiding spot. ''Dark Shadow's weakness is light. If we can get it to any light source, it should calm down.'' The masked teen theorized in a whisper as he looked to Izuku who nodded in agreement.

Looking at his arms Izuku grimaced. ''If I wasn't injured, I could use my cannons to help,'' he stated before looking to Shoji who was observing his injuries. ''but with the state that I'm in…I doubt I could remain standing if I do that.'' He informed sadly getting Shoji to nod in understanding

Shoji was silent for a bit before looking at Dark Shadow. ''Midoriya, you probably forced yourself to move because you're worried about Bakugou right?'' he asked but already knowing the answer.

''Yeah.'' Izuku replied immediately though wondering where Shoji was going with this.

Shoji nodded in response ''Alright, I'll draw Dark Shadow away and open up a path for you.'' He declared while Izuku looked to him in shock. But before he could protest Shoji continued. ''I know it's risky, but the act of saving people comes with risks. That's why we're called **heroes.**'' He stated with conviction.

He then turned to Izuku and looked at him directly in the eyes. ''And I know for a fact that, if our situations were reversed, you would do the same thing. After all, that's just who you are.'' He stated with a knowing look and a hint of admiration in his tone before looking back to Dark Shadow who continued his rampage. ''We have a few moments, make your choice Midoriya.'' He stated with a bit of haste.

Meanwhile Izuku looked down in thought as he digested his classmate's words. He 's right of course, if their positions were reversed, he would indeed do the same thing. Because no matter what, he didn't want to become someone who would leave a suffering friend behind.

''_Even if Shoji can get Dark Shadow's attention,''_ Izuku thoughts before looking to the direction of the camp. _''camp is too far away from here; he wouldn't be able to hold out until then.''_ He thought before he peaked out and looked to the enraged Dark Shadow with grimace. _''And I need to get a move on and help Kacchan.''_ He thought with frustration before taking cover once again. What should he do? He couldn't find it in his heart to abandon a friend. But at the same time-

And with that train of thought his eyes widened as an idea started to form in his head. _''Wait a minute…''_ he trailed off as he looked down with a thoughtful expression. _''At the same time…''_ he repeated in his head as he slowly formulated a plan. Upon coming to one conclusion, Izuku looked to Shoji with a grin.

''Shoji.'' He called out getting the teen's attention. Upon seeing Izuku's expression he became confused. ''I have a plan, but I need you to trust me.'' He stated with complete seriousness.

Shoji looked to him in surprise for a bit before nodding in affirmative. ''I always do Midoriya.'' He stated sincerely.

Izuku smiled at him before forming a more serious expression. ''We're going to help Tokoyami.'' he stated getting shocked expression from Shoji, not expecting Izuku to help Tokoyami first instead of his close friend. ''But in order to do that, we'll need to lure him _towards_ Kacchan and Todoroki. That way they'll use their quirks to calm Dark Shadow down _and_ make sure Kacchan is safe.'' He declared with confidence while Shoji looked a bit reluctant from such a risky plan.

Shoji looked at Dark Shadow for a bit before looking to Izuku with a nod. ''Let's do it,'' he stated while Izuku beamed from the response. ''but how do we lure him in?'' he asked with genuine curiosity.

Hearing the question, Izuku wore a mischievous grin that made Shoji uneasy. ''I have a few ideas…'' he started with a chuckle while a small part of Shoji started to regret his decision.

* * *

''Calm down…Dark Shadow!'' Tokoyami pleaded with a grunt, only for Dark Shadow to continue on as if he didn't hear him. _''I'm sorry everyone!''_ he thought with regret, hoping that Izuku and Shoji left him to prevent anyone else from being caught in the carnage.

**''HEY BIRD BRAIN!''**

Freezing from the voice, both Dark Shadow and Tokoyami turned to the voice. The latter paling when he saw a battered Izuku standing there with a defiant grin. While behind him stood Shoji, who looked to the scene with wide eyes.

''_Mi-Midoriya?''_ Tokoyami thought with an expression of disbelief, before it was quickly replaced with horror upon realizing the danger his classmates were in. Meanwhile Dark Shadow looked down at the defiant teen with a murderous expression.

But before Tokoyami could speak up, Izuku's eyes glowed as charged 8% Full Cowl. ''Come and get me!'' he taunted before his eyes flashed. Not a moment later a bone projectile sped its way past him and went straight to Dark Shadow. The latter merely standing there as the projectile harmlessly passed between his eyes making Izuku internally surprised but didn't show it. Meanwhile Tokoyami and Shoji held a breath, wondering how the quirk would react.

There answer came in a form of a monstrous roar from the quirk as it charged towards Izuku with newfound rage. While the latter grinned as he and Shoji made a break for it. The latter _really_ starting to regret this as he kept on running while keeping an eye out for Bakugou and Todoroki. Whereas Izuku beamed from his plan working while keeping his sensory field steady.

''Is that all you got?'' Izuku taunted before jumping to the side to avoid a claw. ''_Mist_ me.'' He taunted before grunting as he jumped to the side again to dodge another claw. ''Nope.'' He taunted again making Dark Shadow roar as he went for another swing, while Izuku reacted by sliding to avoid it before going into full sprint again. ''Nuh uh'' he chuckled while Dark Shadow roared and extended both arms and attempted to trap him with both hands. Izuku didn't look fazed and simply jumped over it before quickly going into a sprint again. ''No dice bud!'' he called back with a huff as his legs burned from the amount of effort he was putting into dodging the strikes. But despite this, he stayed determined.

As this was happening, Tokoyami couldn't help but look to Izuku in awe. Despite the obvious damage his body sustained, he still continued to fight on. He quickly shook off his admiration and wore a more worried expression when he noticed how sluggish Izuku's movements were becoming with each dodge, it was subtle but there's definitely signs of him slowing down.

Not being able to watch anymore, Tokoyami spoke up while Dark Shadow slowly became angrier. ''Midoriya please stop this!'' he pleaded as he struggled to control his enraged quirk. ''Your body can't take much more!'' he stated as he saw Izuku stumble a bit after landing from a dodge.

After jumping against a tree with a grunt to avoid another swipe, Izuku spoke up. ''Sorry bud!'' he called out making Tokoyami pale from the response. ''but I'm sure that you know by now that I will ALWAYS protect my friends!'' he declared as he glanced back at Tokoyami with a reassuring grin before swiftly dodging another strike as Dark Shadow continued to roar.

Meanwhile Tokoyami could only look on his shock as he digested Izuku's words. He knew, _of course_ he knew about how Izuku valued his friends and the lives of others. After all, he was on the receiving end of Izuku's friendship and loyalty when he fought for all of them at the USJ. Even now he finds himself being on the receiving end and witness to Izuku's unwavering determination and kindness.

So, with this in mind he stayed silent and refocused his efforts in calming Dark Shadow and himself down. He just hoped that whatever Izuku had planned, it would come in effect soon.

And as fate would have it, Shoji spoke up. ''I see them!'' he called out making Izuku and Tokoyami look ahead. ''They're in a fight with the villain me and Tokoyami encountered earlier!'' He informed making Izuku and Tokoyami tense.

As the villain came into view the best way to describe the villain would be….disturbing. Most of his body could not be seen as he wore a black straitjacket that only leaves his mouth exposed. The suit itself is held together by black restraints decorated with red spikes. Disturbingly enough, there are more restraints that connect to metal clamps that cover his head and looked to keep his lips open. Other straps go across his torso, waist and the top of his boots. **[Author's Note: **For those who don't know. His name is Moonfish.**]** And as if _that_ isn't nightmare fuel enough, the villain's quirk appeared to be based on his teeth. Said teeth extended into blades that allowed him to be suspended in the air, effectively making him look like some sort of spider.

Upon seeing the figures of Bakugou and Todoroki, Shoji spoke up. ''Bakugou! Todoroki! One of you please make some light!'' he pleaded with haste as he continued running while Izuku continued dodging attacks directed at him.

Moonfish saw this and attempted to attack Dark Shadow, only for him to be immediately caught by the enraged quirk's grasp and slammed to the ground. While Izuku used the distraction to gain more distance. All the while Todoroki and Bakugou could only look to the scene in shock.

Snapping out of his shock, Todoroki was about to make use his fire quirk when Bakugou raised a hand to stop him. ''Wait.'' He stated getting questioning looks from all of them. ''He's getting back up.'' He declared before pointing to Moonfish who used his quirk to stand up again.

''Flesh…Piece of meat…'' The crazed villain chanted as he slowly rose from the ground with his quirk. ''Don't steal them from me…!'' he demanded before rising to full height and stabbing Dark Shadow's head with his quirk.

But just like before, the attack passed harmlessly through Dark Shadow, the latter ignoring the attack and grabbing a stunned Moonfish. **''Don't beg.''** He stated before increasing his grip and crushing Moonfish's extended teeth blades. **''SMALL FRY!''** he roared before swinging the helpless villain against the surrounding trees. Once satisfied with the damage inflicted, he threw the injured villain aside like some piece of garbage.

Once sure the villain wouldn't move again, Dark Shadow turned his gaze to Izuku. The latter tensing up as he prepared for another round of dodging. Only for him to be saved when Bakugou and Todoroki jumped in to use their quirks on Dark Shadow. Which effectively caused the quirk to calm down and return back to Tokoyami who knelt down in relief. ''Thanks for saving me…'' he thanked as he looked to the ground in guilt, obviously shaken up by the entire ordeal.

Izuku looked to him with a sympathetic glance before looking to the villain with a hardened gaze. ''Well at least he won't be getting up tonight.'' He declared while everyone else looked to the villain who was slumped against a tree.

''I'm sorry.''

Turning to the voice, they saw Tokoyami looking to the ground in regret. ''I let my anger take over and release Dark Shadow…and because of that I nearly ended up hurting you and Shoji.'' He stated while looking to his hands in shame.

''It's fine.'' Izuku stated nonchalantly getting Tokoyami to look at him in shock. ''I mean…it just means that there is more room for you to improve.'' He stated with his usual grin while Tokoyami looked stunned for a few moments before looking away in thought. But Izuku knew he was silently thanking him and taking his words to heart.

''Enough with this.'' Bakugou interjected getting everyone to look at his angered expression. ''What the hell happened to you Deku?'' he asked, barely able to hold his anger in check. While Todoroki's eyes widened, upon just now noticing the damage on Izuku's body. While Shoji and Tokoyami looked to Izuku for an explanation as well.

Izuku mentally sighed, wondering how many more people were going to ask him that tonight. He was about to explain what happened to him(again), when a look of realization formed on his face as he remembered something. ''Hold that thought Kacchan.'' He excused much to the teen's chagrin before turning to Todoroki. ''Todoroki can I ask you for a favor?'' he asked getting a surprised look from said teen.

Shaking off his surprise, Todoroki immediately nodded in affirmative. ''Of course.'' He stated calmly.

Izuku then looked sheepish as he turned his pocket towards Todoroki, getting confused looks from everyone. ''There's medical wrappings inside,'' he stated further shocking them. ''I….kinda….sorta need you to get them and wrap my arms in it.'' He stated with an awkward chuckle while Todoroki understood why he looked embarrassed before giving him a small smile as he nodded and complied. In the meantime, Shoji and Tokoyami couldn't help but find his embarrassment slightly amusing while Bakugou continued looking at Izuku's injuries in anger.

As this was happening, Izuku looked to Bakugou with a relived smile. ''I'm glad you guys are ok.'' He stated sincerely, snapping Bakugou out of his thoughts. Evidently glad that they were able to arrive in time before something worse could have happened

Todoroki smiled and was about to speak up until Bakugou beat him to it. ''Yeah…well…'' he started slowly as he glanced at Izuku's wounds again, making the teen internally wince. ''we could have handled it.'' He stated as he tore his gaze away from the injuries and crossed his arms. But Izuku could tell that he was vowing revenge against the one who caused his injuries.

Todoroki paused his work and deadpanned, obviously disagreeing with him before continuing while Izuku decided to lighten the mood as he glanced around the area. He could see ruined ice structures and destroyed trees with scratch marks. From what he could tell, they were pinned down from Moonfish's attacks

After looking around, Izuku then turned to Bakugou with an eyebrow raised. ''Obviously.'' He snarked sarcastically before chuckling when Bakugou glared at him. The latter and everyone else glad that Izuku somewhat lightened the mood.

As Todoroki worked on the other arm, Izuku wore a more serious expression. ''Moving on,'' he stated getting everyone's attention. ''Since now we know that the villains are after Kacchan. I think it's safe to say that the best move to make now would be to head back to camp since the pros will be there.'' He suggested getting nods of approval from almost everyone.

Bakugou however had different thoughts. ''Why don't we just kick their assess?'' he asked with a growl as he crossed his arms.

''Forgive me,'' Tokoyami stated getting everyone to look at him. ''but I believe that's foolish.'' He stated as a fact making Bakugou glare at him, but before the latter could argue he continued. ''If we choose to simply fight _without_ the help of the pros, then I am certain we will fail.'' He warned with a dark expression.

Hearing this, Bakugou narrowed his eyes at him. ''The hell makes you so sure?'' he stated with an unconvinced tone. He fully believed that they would be able to handle themselves since all their quirks combined would make it quite difficult for the villains to win.

Expecting the question, Tokoyami closed his eyes with a sigh and wordlessly gestured to Midoriya. The latter looking away from everyone's collective gaze while Todoroki tried not to let Izuku's state distract him as he secured the wrappings. Upon realizing his point, Bakugou grimaced, if the villains were strong enough to inflict that much damage on Izuku, one of the strongest and the one with the most effective evasive skills. Then what made him think that _he_ could do better?

''It's done,'' Todoroki announced as he secured the wrappings making Izuku wince a bit. ''with this we won't have to worry about you bleeding much.'' He assured before revealing another medical wrap. ''and thankfully we have a spare just in case.'' He stated before placing it in Izuku's pocket.

Said teen testing his bandaged arms a bit before smiling at Todoroki. ''Thanks bud.'' He stated with a grateful expression, thankful that he didn't have to worry about bleeding a lot at least.

Todoroki nodded to him with a smile before looking to Bakugou with a serious expression. ''Tokoyami is correct, considering that you and I had difficulty when we dealt with the villain earlier, its safe to assume that he isn't the only one who is strong.'' He stated grimly, remembering how out skilled they were during their battle with Moonfish. ''And since we don't know exactly _how many_ villains there are…we simply can't take the risk.'' He reasoned getting Bakugou to grit his teeth in frustration of the situation.

''Which is why were not going through the clearing since the Pussycats are most likely still fighting, which in turn would get the villains' attention and we'd lose time.'' Izuku interjected getting everyone's attention. ''So instead we'll go _through_ the forest instead.'' He stated getting shocked looks from everyone.

Bakugou was silent for a bit before sighing in resignation. ''Fine,'' he stated getting everyone to look at him. ''we'll do it your way nerd.'' He conceded with an annoyed expression, while still finding it hard to tear his gaze away from Izuku's injuries.

Ignoring the stare, Izuku nodded with a grin. ''Great let's go.'' He announced getting everyone to nod in agreement. Unfortunately, they didn't get far as a surge of pain went through Izuku's body as he found himself on knee. ''Gah!'' he exclaimed with a pained expression getting everyone to gather around him in worry.

Todoroki eyed his form before shaking his head. ''You're in no condition to fight Midoriya.'' He deduced as he and everyone else looked to Izuku who was breathing heavily as sweat dripped from his form. While Bakugou looked at his injuries with hatred directed at the villain who did this to him.

''He's right Midoriya.'' Shoji stated before crouching beside Izuku. ''Come on, I'll carry you in the meantime.'' He offered kindly while everyone else silently urged him to agree, hoping that Izuku would focus on himself for now.

To their chagrin Izuku shook his head. ''Thanks Shoji, but no.'' he refused gently before standing up with a grunt. ''But with how strong the villains have been tonight; we'll need to fight together if we want to win, which means no dead weight.'' He justified from a tone of experience, no doubt from the villain that caused his injuries.

While everyone else looked conflicted from his reasoning, Bakugou voiced his disagreement. ''Deku,'' he called out getting the teen's attention. ''I doubt you'll be to fight with how shitty you look right now.'' he stated with frustration while everyone else resisted the urge to reprimand him for his lack of tact. While Izuku didn't look bothered, since he's more than accustomed to Bakugou's tone and could easily see the clear concern from his friend.

''Could be worse.'' Izuku countered calmly with a shrug getting everyone to look at him incredulously, wondering how Izuku could talk lightly about his condition. ''I mean, at least I'm not completely un-_armed_.'' He joked before grimacing from everyone's unimpressed expressions. ''Right too soon, sorry.'' He apologized with a sheepish expression while everyone else (minus Bakugou who glared at him) continued on deadpanning him.

Todoroki stared at him with a calculative expression before sighing. ''Since you insist on fighting how about this,'' he calmly started getting everyone's attention. ''why don't you power down for now and if we have to fight again, don't use too much of it.'' He compromised and lifted a hand before Izuku could interrupt. ''Of course, you can disagree, but that would leave us no choice but to have Shoji carry you.'' He promised with a serious expression while everyone looked to Izuku with the same expressions as well.

''_But if I power down, I'll be forced to deactivate my sensory field and I'll be stuck on 5% Power.''_ Is what Izuku wanted to counter with but then he realized that his argument would only make things worse for him. Considering that he used a lot of his strength to dodge Dark Shadow's attacks earlier, he doubted that he could even _last_ beyond 6% with how exhausted he is. Plus, there were those moments where his sensory field failed to detect people approaching him due to his fatigue and injuries.

So, as he considered all of this and looked to his friends' worried expressions, his decision became clear.

Izuku was silent for a bit before nodding in agreement. ''Alright,'' he conceded with a sigh as he deactivated his sensory field before looking at his friends, while already feeling the drawback of his efforts. ''I'll take it easy with my quirk.'' He agreed sincerely getting everyone to mentally sigh in relief. Happy to know that Izuku could listen to reason and set aside his duty to take care of himself.

Todoroki then looked to Izuku with a grateful expression. ''That's all we ask Midoriya.'' He stated getting a nod of understanding from Izuku as he returned the expression. He then turned to Bakugou. ''Bakugou, stay in the middle.'' He ordered getting an affirmative grunt in return, seeing no reason to argue. They then got into formation with Shoji leading the pack as he used his quirk to monitor the area around them.

As they traveled Bakugou spoke up. ''Deku.'' He called out getting a hum from Izuku indicating that he heard him. ''_Now_ will you tell us what the fuck happened to you?'' he asked with impatience in his voice making Izuku silent while everyone else listened in as they continued moving.

Seeing that there was no harm in it, Izuku nodded. ''All right,'' he stated getting everyone's full attention. ''but it's a pretty long story…'' he warned before beginning his tale while everyone listened in with keen interest. While Todoroki idly noted that the gas from earlier dispersed somehow.

* * *

_AFTER THE EXPLANATION_

Moments have passed as the group traveled in silence while keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. As Izuku told his story, they couldn't help but let their respect for Izuku grow after hearing it. But at the same time, they also had to hold in their rage (Bakugou especially) when they heard about Muscular having the intent of killing a defenseless child just for _fun_.

It would also make sense why Izuku came out the way he did. From what they understood, Muscular is a villain purely based on speed and power with his bloodlust as his guide. Just the thought of other villains being just as strong sent shivers down their spines. But they quickly shook it off as they reminded themselves that Izuku _willingly_ faced certain death despite being outmatched, just to save a life. Just the thought alone made them more determined to improve and become better heroes in the future.

Meanwhile Izuku had similar thoughts as he reflected from retelling the story. He knew that their would always be stronger villains out there (AFO being a prime example). Which in turn filled him with more determination to improve himself. And if he kept improving beyond that, he had no doubt that he'll be able to protect everyone-

''Ochako!''

Startled by sudden voice the group found themselves stopping. Izuku however immediately recognized it as Tsuyu's voice and rushed ahead. ''Tsuyu!'' he called out in worry, hoping that she and Ochako are not harmed.

Snapping out of his shock, Todoroki called out. ''Midoriya!'' he bellowed before gritting his teeth and pursuing his reckless friend with Shoji right behind him. Both completely missing the brief flash of light behind them.

Upon arriving they were greeted by an alarming scene. Tsuyu is pinned to a tree by her hair by what looked to be a needle attached to a tube. Following the tube, they saw it was attached to a girl that Ochako had pinned to the ground in a submission hold.

Their shock was wiped off when Tsuyu noticed them. ''Izuku! Everyone!'' she called out in shock and relief, getting Ochako to look over with a shocked expression as well. Unfortunately, this distraction allowed the villain to slip away from Ochako's hold and retract her needle, freeing Tsuyu in the process. This caused everyone to group up with the girls as they looked to the villain.

As the villain stood up, it was then they got a better look at her. She is a fair skinned girl with yellow eyes that have a sharpness to them that resembled a cat. Which was ironic since both of her upper and lower canines are more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth. Her hair is a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they're fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face.

Her outfit consisted of a plain seifuku (Japanese school uniform) with a Kansai collar, both the skirt and the shirt dark blue with a double white trim, which is paired with a red scarf that looked loosely tied. Over this, she wears an oversized beige cardigan with rather long hem and cuffs, and pockets on either side. She sports knee-length black socks and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels, the same as the outdoor uniform shoes students traditionally wear in Japanese schools.

But what really caught their attention is her equipment of choice. Which consisted of a black piped mask, boxes of knives (Which sent shivers down Izuku's spine for some reason) strapped around her thighs, and a blue utility belt around her waist with more little green boxes attached to it on either side. And to top it all off is the loose black mask she wears around her neck, which is decorated with pieces of pale metal in the shape of a carnivorous grin. Three large silver canisters are attached to the sides of her mask, needles poking out of their tips and wires their bases, which connect them to the two larger cylinders strapped to the back of her belt, its purpose not known to them.

Overall, she pulled off the villain look.

Meanwhile said villain dusted herself off and looked annoyed from their arrival. ''Too many people here, I don't need the trouble.'' She said before preparing to leave. ''So bye- huh?'' she stopped herself when her eyes landed on the battered form of Izuku. Now on any given day she would be ecstatic to see blood on a battered person.

But her gaze is focused elsewhere, or more specifically his eyes. Unlike his classmates who were looking at her with expressions varying from fear, frustration and caution. Izuku had a look that stood out from the rest.

''_Those eyes…''_ She thought to herself as an old memory began resurfacing.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_A young girl walked down the halls of her previous school, alone with a bored expression as everyone else around her minded their own business. Upon arriving at her classroom, she wasted no time and opened the door, to be immediately greeted by the usual site of her classmates discussing random topics with one another. Blissfully unaware of her arrival or just simply not acknowledging it. _

_Realizing she hasn't moved, she internally sighed and quietly made her way to her seat. Once settled she settled on her desk, she rested her cheek on her palm as she lazily looked around the room. She was about to look elsewhere when something or rather someone caught her attention._

_A boy seated by the window was looking right at her, a transfer student if she remembered correctly. But that wasn't the thing she focused on. No, what she focused on is the way he was looking at her. Now normally she would brush this off considering that it wasn't uncommon for her to get weird stares from people. But unlike them...this boy was staring at her with a different expression. _

_Genuine Curiosity and Kindness._

_Unlike the usual weird or hateful stares. This boy looked to her with no hate or judgment in his eyes, instead he looked like he was genuinely interested in getting to know her as a person. Like he didn't see anything wrong with her at all. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted when their homeroom teacher made their presence known as they announced the beginning of her class, which in turn made her and her classmates focus their attention to the front of the class. But unbeknownst to her however, as she focused on their homeroom teacher, the same boy looked to her with same curios expression again before focusing on the class as well._

* * *

Snapping herself back to reality, she realized that she was at risk of being caught. So, with this in mind she turned back around and ran as fast as she could while wearing a confused expression. _''What was that?'' _she thought in clear confusion, wondering why an old memory like that resurfaced now of all times. Shaking off her thoughts she focused on grouping up with everyone else, she would just have to ponder on this later on. More specifically why did Izuku remind her of….._him_.

Meanwhile Ochako snapped out of her shock and prepared to pursue the villain. ''Wait!'' she ordered only to be stopped when she was held back by Tsuyu making her look to her in shock. ''She's getting away!'' she warned as she freed herself from her classmate's grip.

Tsuyu firmly shook her head. ''It's too dangerous!'' she declared getting Ochako to pause and look at her. ''Especially since we don't know what kind of quirk she has.'' She pleaded seriously getting Ochako to hesitate for a bit before relenting as she calmed down and watched the villain run deep into the forest.

As Todoroki and everyone else looked to the direction where the villain ran, he spoke up. ''Who was that woman just now?'' he asked getting everyone's attention while Izuku continued looking to the forest with a thoughtful expression.

''A villain named Toga.'' Tsuyu supplied as she and Ochako held back a shiver from their encounter. Remembering how Toga introduced herself before fighting them and ranting on about her obsession with blood.

Ochako then looked to Izuku with a worried expression. ''Deku what-'' her question was halted when she and everyone saw Izuku looking to the forest with a worried expression of his own. ''Deku?'' she called out as she gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Jolted from his thoughts he looked to Ochako with an apologetic expression. ''Sorry, just thinking about something.'' He stated vaguely getting confused from everyone.

''Is it about the girl?'' Todoroki deduced with curiosity and confusion while Tsuyu and everyone else looked to Izuku for answers. In the meantime, Ochako stayed silent as she tried to understand her friend's thoughts.

Izuku looked to the forest again for a bit before turning to his friends with a small smile. ''We'll talk about that later,'' he dismissed while his friends looked to him for more answers. His expression then became serious. ''I'm glad you two are okay, but right now you should come with us and help escort Kacchan back to camp.'' He suggested seriously getting nods of agreement from Todoroki and Shoji.

They were then confused when Ochako and Tsuyu looked to them in confusion. ''Ribbit…but where _is_ Bakugou?'' she asked with confusion getting the boys to look at them in shock.

''What do you mean? He's right….'' Izuku's words died out when he and the boys paled when they realized that Bakugou _and _Tokoyami were nowhere to be found. ''they were here with us a while ago!'' Izuku claimed with shock and fear making the girls pale as well from the implications.

''I took him with my magic!'' a voice made itself known making everyone turn to it.

Standing on top of a tree branch is a tall and slim man that wears a dark orange shirt, the collar left upturned and a green striped polo necktie with an oval-shaped azure brooch hanging around his neck, a black waistcoat and black dress pants. He wears knee-high white boots with wedged heels and black toe-caps, plain dark red gloves and a tall brown top hat, a red ribbon tied around it and a pale feather sticking out on the left side. Over it is a dark yellow, double-breasted overcoat with buttoned shoulder tabs and a high collar, which reaches below his knees.

And if that isn't fancy enough, he wears a mask with an intricate design and wields a walking stick to add flourish to his outfit that made him look like some sort of magician.

Not caring for their stunned silence, the man continued. ''This talent isn't someone who should be on the hero side.'' He stated as he played with marbles in his hand. ''We'll take him and his friend to a stage where they can shine more.'' He declared before dramatically gasping in realization. ''Oh! Where are my manners.'' He stated before tipping his hat to them. ''I am Mister Compress, nice to meet you.'' He greeted politely while everyone else just wondered how stealthy the man must have been if he was able to capture _two_ of their classmates without any of them noticing.

Izuku however ignored this as he glared at the villain. ''Give them back!'' he demanded before his eyes flashed as a bone club was sent towards the villain.

Said villain stepped to the side and looked back to Izuku. ''Oh my, you're a rude one, aren't you?'' he asked in an unimpressed tone before pocketing the marbles, which they immediately concluded are their classmates. Which in turn allowed them to identify the villain's quirk.

''Todoroki!'' Izuku called out in desperation as he tried to formulate a plan to get his classmates back.

''I'm on it!'' his classmates replied without hesitation as he sent a wave of ice towards the magician villain. Only for the latter to react by swiftly jumping up to another tree to avoid the attack.

After dusting himself off, Compress continued. ''Calm yourselves,'' he suggested while the students firmly ignored his request. ''we simply want to show him that the path he's on now with its fanatical values, is not the _only_ path he can take.'' He reasoned while the students continued to think of ways to rescue their classmates. ''Your other friend just happens to be another…_volunteer_ to the cause_._'' He stated, obviously referring to Tokoyami.

''Stop underestimating us!'' Todoroki demanded before he stomped his foot forward and sent a much larger wave of ice towards the taunting villain. Who shocked them all by jumping to great heights and avoided the massive ice attack.

Mister Compress landed on another tree and dusted himself off. ''Sorry kid, but I was originally an entertainer so you know…it's a bad habit of mine.'' He reasoned unapologetically before tapping his pocket. ''Not to worry, we'll be sure to make good use of their abilities.'' He stated making Todoroki enraged as he sent another ice wave that the villain easily dodged.

''Not even close kid! You see tricks and running away are my only redeeming features! There's no way I'd fight students who are hero candidates'' he taunted as he soared over Todoroki's ice structure and pressed his earpiece. ''Now then…Vanguard Action Squad!'' he called out making everyone go pale. **''Target has been secured! I repeat! Target has been secured!'' **he happily announced as he continued dodging ice waves and bone projectiles.

''As arranged, head to the retrieval point in the next five minutes!'' he reminded before ending the transmission as he started jumping to another direction, leaving shocked students behind.

Snapping out of his shock, Izuku wore an angered expression as he charged 1% Full Cowl, as to not over strain his already exhausted body. ''We won't let you escape!'' he declared with a serious expression as he and everyone else chased down the villain.

* * *

_VILLAIN EXTRACTION ZONE_

Somewhere in a secure part of the forest, Toga leaned against a tree with a thoughtful expression as she reflected on her encounter with Izuku. While accompanying her are two figures who are discussing about their plan's progress.

The first figure is a man who wore a black and gray bodysuit that covered his body completely, along with gray boots. The upper half of his mask was gray with white eye sockets while the lower half-covering his mouth was black. He also sported red and green wristbands that he stored his equipment.

While the second figure is a fairly tall, pale young man of a slim, somewhat-lanky build. He has longish, black hair that spikes up around his head, hanging low over his eyes, which are thin, turquoise in color, and heavily lidded. His most striking features, however, are undoubtedly the patches of gnarled, wrinkled, purple skin that cover much of his lower face and neck, all the way down past his collarbone, below his eyes and on his arms and legs. These appear to be attached to the rest of his skin by multiple, crude surgical staples or hoop piercings, making it impossible to tell if these scars were accidental or self-inflicted.

He has several silver cartilage piercings in both ears, and a triple nostril piercing on the right side of his nose. His outfit consists of a large dark blue coat with two large metal cuffs at the end of each elbow-length sleeve, and a white stitch design on each of his shoulders, the hem ripped, extending down to his knees. His footwear consists of dark dress shoes.

''Hey Dabi! Did you heart the radio?'' The first figure asked excitedly as he looked to the other figure revealed as Dabi. ''I'm so pumped! Mr. Compress already succeeded!'' he stated excitedly before crossing his arms in annoyance. ''Took him long enough, I was getting sleepy!'' he complained as he scowled.

Dabi didn't look fazed by the personality switch and continued. ''Twice don't say that.'' He calmly scolded getting Twice's attention. ''He did his job well, now we just need to wait for everyone to get here.'' He stated with a bored expression

''Ok!'' Twice agreed enthusiastically before wearing a doubtful expression. ''Won't he take too long?'' he asked with a clear expression of doubt before looking to Toga with a curious expression. ''What do you think Toga?'' he asked only to get silence in return as Toga looked deep in thought, much to his confusion.

Seeing this, Dabi decided to speak up. ''Oi Lunatic, you in there?'' he asked with a slightly raised voice to get the girl's attention, now understanding why it was slightly quiet.

That seemed to do the trick as she was jolted of her thoughts and looked to her companions. ''What's wrong?'' she asked with a confused expression getting shocked looks from the two considering she sounded…._normal_ as she did this without any sign of lunacy or killer intent in her tone.

Thinking that she was just being weird, Dabi focused on more important matters. ''Did you get the blood?'' he asked with a serious expression while Twice mimicked his expression and looked to the blood obsessed villain with expectancy.

Upon mentioning the word ''blood'' Toga's expression morphed into one of manic glee that they are familiar with her eyes being glazed over. ''Yes, One Person's worth!'' she stated proudly with an unnerving giggle as she remembered her encounter with Ochako and Tsuyu.

Dabi just nodded without a care while Twice looked outraged. ''Just one!?'' he complained before walking up to her. ''Weren't you told to get at least three?!'' he questioned with an annoyed expression.

''It couldn't be helped.'' Toga calmly retorted getting the duo's attention. ''They had me surrounded so I had no choice but to retreat.'' She reasoned calmly getting a nod of understanding from Dabi. He Knew Toga had no choice since her abilities didn't do well against larger groups.

Twice seemed to understand before he noticed something. ''Ok, but aren't you a little _too_ happy?'' he pointed out seriously before putting a hand on his chin. ''Is there _anything_ that can make you depressed?'' he asked with a curious expression.

Toga merely giggled at the question as she twirled around. ''I just met some interesting people today.'' She stated happily with her crazed expression getting an intrigued look from twice.

''Shut up.'' Dabi scolded tiredly, stopping the duo's interaction. ''We can't risk any detection until Compress arrives, so until then keep your voices down.'' He ordered seriously as he gave them a dangerous look, as if daring them to disobey.

''Sorry for being too loud!'' Twice apologized loudly before looking away with his arms crossed. ''We weren't _that_ loud.'' He muttered to himself while Toga just nodded happily with a crazed grin on her face.

Satisfied with the response, Dabi merely sighed and kept an eye out for Mister Compress.

Meanwhile Toga opted to just lean against a nearby tree and play with one of her knives. Her manic grin widened as she looked at her reflection on the knife as she couldn't wait for another opportunity to have a _good time_ with more friends.

However deep, deep within herself, she couldn't deny the fact that as she looked into Izuku's eyes. Her mind was cleared for a moment of the darkness that would often plaque her mind into insanity. The very same clarity that was brought out by someone she knew from a very long time ago.

''_You're an interesting one….Izuku'' _She mused to herself as the light in her eyes slightly came back to life on her knife's reflection.

* * *

_WITH MANDALAY AND TIGER_

Tiger listened to his communicator for a bit before nodding and deactivating it. ''Just heard from Eraserhead.'' He informed getting Mandalay's attention. ''He's been able to escort most of the 1B students back to the lodge with help from Kendo and Tetsutetsu.'' He updated with a relieved expression.

''Well at least that's something.'' Mandalay stated with a sigh, happy to know there was some form of good news tonight. She then turned to the unconscious forms of Magne and Spinner who are slumped against each other. ''Now we just need to figure out where to put these two in the meantime.'' She stated while Tiger also looked to the unconscious villains with a thoughtful expression as well.

**''I believe I have a solution to that.''**

Turning to the voice they were shocked to see a distortion in space and after a few moments, black mist appeared near the unconscious villains. Said mist grew for a bit until it stopped and from within its darkness emerged two bright yellow eyes.

''You!'' Mandalay exclaimed as she and Tiger went into a fighting stance. Both immediately recognizing the new arrival as the warping villain from the USJ attack. ''We won't let you take them!'' she declared as Tiger stood ready.

Kurogiri didn't seem fazed by the declaration and calmly retorted. ''I'm afraid that's not for you to decide.'' He stated before taking the unconscious villains away while the heroes could only look on in frustration, knowing that simply attacking the villain would result in them being transported to somewhere else or worse….within their lair.

Satisfied with his work Kurogiri looked ready to leave before turning his gaze to the frustrated heroes. ''No need to be so angry,'' he taunted getting their attention. ''for all your hard work tonight you've all earned a…,'' he trailed off as he grew in size making them tense. _**''parting gift.''**_ He declared making them worried.

Their worries intensified as a Nomu stepped out of the portal with a dangerous growl. Said Nomu looked roughly the same size as the one that Pixie Bob fought. Except this one has much paler skin and wielded four muscular arms.

Seeing their expressions, the mist villain couldn't help but chuckle. ''Enjoy.'' He encouraged before disappearing. Leaving a tense Tiger and Mandalay as the Nomu let out a loud roar before charging the pros who braced themselves for a hard fight.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE REMEDIAL CLASSROOM_

Tensions were reaching critical levels with every moment passing as all students felt the urge to go out there and help their friends. The only thing stopping them is the reminder of staying together to prevent further complications.

Mina sighed and looked to Pixie Bob who was monitoring Ragdoll. ''How is she?'' she asked, hoping to keep her mind focused on something else in the meantime. That seemed to do the trick as everyone else turned to the earth bending pro for answers.

''She's doing fine,'' Pixie Bob informed as she observed her teammate. ''all she really needs now is rest.'' She informed getting everyone to relax a little. Glad that the pro wasn't in critical condition.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard noise coming from the hallway, which sounded like footsteps.

''Do you think it's Aizawa?'' Ojiro spoke up getting everyone to look to the door in anticipation. Kirishima especially looked ready to talk to him until Vlad stopped him. The latter and Pixie Bob looking to the door with alert expressions. Which in turn made everyone alert as well.

Upon seeing a silhouette on behind the window, Vlad spoke up in alert. ''It's not him!'' he stated as he went into a fighting stance while Pixie Bob quickly moved her teammate with the students who formed a protective barrier around her.

Not a moment later, the door was blasted away by blue flames which made everyone stumble a bit from the sudden burst. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be Dabi who surveyed the room with a bored expression. The mere sight of him made the students tense while the pros looked at him with anger.

''So, this is where all of you are.'' Dabi stated with a bored expression before his right hand started to ignite with flames making the students pale. But before the pros could make a move, his attack was stopped when green goo splashed on his face making him grunt in pain as it made hissing sounds.

While the villain tried to clear his vision, everyone turned to Mina who wore a serious expression with her hand stretched out with some slime dripping from her fingertips. ''Not on my watch!'' she declared seriously, while silently thanking that she had an outlet to release her pent-up frustration of the situation.

Snapping out of his shock, Vlad used the opportunity to move in while Pixie Bob kept her defensive stance. And before the villain could react, Vlad was already on him and grabbed him by the collar. The pro then followed up by slamming the flame villain against the wall before using his blood control quirk to restrain the villain against it with hardened blood.

Once the villain was restrained, Vlad huffed as he glared at Dabi. ''You're pushing hard into a place like this without thinking?'' he asked as everyone around them calmed down a bit but stayed on guard. ''You're really underestimating us!'' he declared with anger while everyone else shared his sentiments.

Dabi ignored this however and opened one eye as the burning sensation subside. ''Damn, no wonder Shigaraki hates you.'' He stated with a grunt as he looked to Mina. The latter not even surprised by the statement as she looked to him with a glare. While the pros felt alarmed that a villain had a grudge against a student.

''But enough about that,'' Dabi stated before looking to Vlad with an unimpressed expression. ''We underestimate you, because you all act exactly how we thought you would.'' He stated getting confused looks from everyone. ''You all lost the minute you lost the initiative.'' He stated while everyone else continued listening in, waiting to see what point he was trying to get to.

''The pinnacle of hero education, U.A., and the Symbol of Peace, All Might. Two trusted figures of hero society, gathered together. If multiple incidents keep putting that trust into question, then don't you think that will shake society as a whole?'' he asked with a knowing look while everyone paled as they slowly understood what point he was trying to get across.

''Just _imagine_, the outrage when they find out that a student from U.A. was taken away by a small criminal group.'' He stated with an unnerving smile while everyone around him felt their hearts stop for a bit from the implications.

Kirishima however instantly felt his blood boil. ''Bastard! If you think we'll just let you _have_ him, then you better think again!'' he stated with an angered expression as his arms hardened while everyone else shouted in agreement.

Dabi ignored their outrage as he started activating his flames with a crazed expression, effectively silencing them. Seeing this, Vlad prepared to knock him out when Dabi was suddenly kicked at the side of the head by none other than Aizawa. The latter looking to the villain with an angered expression as he used his quirk.

Once their shock wore off, the students felt relief wash over them as they saw their teacher restrain the villain. They were about to approach him when the villain suddenly fell apart before their eyes. ''Damn, another fake.'' He grunted with an annoyed expression as he looked to the puddle. Which appeared to be made of the same material as the copy he fought outside.

He then looked to the students with a serious expression. ''Don't listen to any of his ramblings, he was just trying to stir things up.'' He stated calmly getting nods of agreement from everyone. He was about to speak to Vlad when he saw Ragdoll. ''What happened to her?'' he asked as he turned to Pixie Bob, though he had a sneaking suspicion.

''She was attacked by the villains and was being taken away by a Nomu.'' Pixie Bob reported with a frown while Aizawa's eyes widened at the news. ''But thanks to Midoriya, she's safe.'' She finished with a grateful smile while Aizawa internally groaned as he was both grateful and annoyed at the problem child.

Aizawa then turned to Mina who gulped under his gaze. ''Keep your boyfriend in line.'' He ordered tiredly getting Mina to look sheepish as she nodded in affirmative. Making sure to have a serious talk with Izuku about self-preservation. For his sake and everyone else's.

Vlad then decided to speak up. ''Not to sound ungrateful, but what brings you here Aizawa?'' he asked, knowing that he was supposed to be rescuing students that are still at the forest.

Aizawa didn't seem bothered and looked to Vlad with his usual expression. ''It's fine and as to why I'm here, I planned on leaving him with you.'' He stated as he gestured to the doorway making everyone look to it as well. Only to be surprised when they saw Kota standing there with a fearful expression. Mina especially was surprised since she saw him wearing Izuku's jacket.

''Kota!'' Pixie Bob called out in relief as she wasted no time and knelt in front of the child. ''Are you alright?'' she asked in worry as she checked him for any signs of damage, hoping that he wouldn't be bothered from her gesture.

Thankfully he didn't as he nodded in affirmative. ''I'm fine,'' he stated calmly getting Pixie Bob to stop checking him. ''thanks to Izuku.'' He stated with a grateful smile that Pixie Bob couldn't help but return as she hugged the child who returned the gesture much to her joy.

The moment was interrupted when Aizawa spoke up. ''Vlad take him for me, it'll make it easier for me to rescue more students in the front lines.'' He ordered getting an affirmative nod from the fellow teacher. ''Pixie, I'm counting on the both of you to keep this place secure.'' He stated while Pixie Bob nodded in agreement before bringing Kota to the students. The latter noticing Ragdoll and immediately went to her side with tears in his eyes.

''Wait, Eraser.'' Vlad called out getting the pro's attention. ''There's still the matter of not knowing how _many_ will come at us.'' He stated with understandable worry, considering that they knew next to nothing when it came to the number of villains present tonight.

Aizawa was silent before shaking his head. ''You'll all be fine here.'' he assured getting their attention before pointing to the puddle on the floor. ''Take this fake for example, I think they're coming strong at us because they want to keep our attention since we're pros. It's their strategy to make up for the small number of people they sent.'' He theorized getting an understanding nod from Vlad and Pixie Bob. The latter comforting Kota as he tried to calm down from seeing Ragdoll's state.

Kirishima however spoke up when he focused on another factor. ''If there are only a few, then there's even more reason for me- for _us_ to get out there!'' he declared while his classmates understood his logic and agreed with him.

''Indeed!'' Iida agreed with a firm nod. ''Nothing can beat strength in-

**''No.''** Aizawa stated with a cold tone that silenced everyone. ''In case you forgot, they're after students,'' he reminded before facing them all with a stern expression. ''Bakugou is their primary target, but that doesn't mean that they _won't_ attempt to capture others as well.'' He stated firmly while everyone else looked down in defeat, realizing his logic is sound.

Taking their silence as an acceptance, Aizawa continued. ''We're still losing by a lot in terms of information. So for the time being, we'll win by having everyone stay safe and sound.'' He stated with a tone that left no argument getting reluctant nods as they accepted the order and calmed down. However, Mina remained worried while Kirishima still looked frustrated but decided to not say anything.

Seeing everyone calm down a bit, Aizawa sighed internally, glad to know that his students still had it in them to think rationally despite the situation. However just before he could say anything else, they were interrupted when they heard a frantic telepathic message from Mandalay.

''_Aizawa! Tiger and I need backup! The villain with the warping quirk dropped off a Nomu and took the two villains we beat earlier! PLEASE HELP!''_

With wide eyes, Aizawa snapped his attention to Vlad. ''Vlad I'm counting on you two, make sure they stay here.'' He ordered before making his way out while the students paled knowing that _another _Nomu was sent here and that two experienced pros are having difficulty defeating it.

''I'm coming with you!'' Pixie Bob yelled out getting Aizawa to stop and make everyone turn to her in surprise. With a serious expression she spoke up before Aizawa can say anything. ''You heard Mandalay, that Nomu sounds tough so your gonna need my quirk to help beat it.'' She stated seriously while Aizawa hesitated seeing her point.

Seeing this Pixie Bob spoke again. ''Like you said this place will be fine with Vlad here and besides…,'' she tailed off as she looked to Ragdoll. ''I nearly lost a teammate tonight.'' She stated somberly before looking to Aizawa with a determined expression. ''And I'll be _damned_ if I just sit here and let that happen to anyone else.'' She stated with a tone that left no argument.

Aizawa was silent for a bit before sighing in acceptance. ''Can't be helped then, come on!'' he ordered before running out of the classroom.

Pixie Bob smiled before looking down at Kota who looked at her with a fearful expression. ''Hey it's alright,'' she soothed before kneeling down in front of him. ''I'll be sure to be careful out there.'' She assured as she placed both hands on his shoulders.

Kota didn't look sure as he looked to Ragdoll's form. ''B-But what if you end up like…'' he trailed off, unable to complete the sentence but they all understood who he was referring to.

''I won't.'' Pixie Bob firmly assured. ''I've got Mandalay, Tiger and Eraserhead to help me.'' She stated with calming confidence in her voice.

Kota looked down in thought before looking to Pixie Bob with a watery smile. ''Ok, but please be careful.'' He pleaded, obviously not wanting to lose people that have been trying to help him for the past two years.

Pixie Bob gave him a warm smile as she stood up and rubbed his head. ''We will.'' She promised before running out the room with newfound vigor. While everyone watched her and prayed for their success against the Nomu.

Vlad sighed tiredly at the situation before turning to the students who wore worried expressions. ''You heard Eraser, settle down.'' He stated getting everyone to reluctantly agree as they settled in their places with Ragdoll being positioned somewhere more comfortable with Kota by her side. Satisfied with the the response, Vlad then stepped out side the room to secure the perimeter.

Meanwhile Kirishima settled at the far end of the room to calm himself whereas Mina gripped her arms with silent frustration of the situation. She knew the pros had a point and that they are just ensuring their safety. But darn it how can they be heroes when they couldn't use their abilities to help them! Just by thinking the amount of trouble Izuku must be in caused a pit of despair to form within her.

Mentally sighing at her internal conflict, Mina decided to direct her focus elsewhere and approach Kota who continued looking at Ragdoll with a worried expression. ''Hey,'' she called out gently getting the child's attention. ''no need to worry, all she needs is rest.'' She informed calmly while everyone else decided to listen and distract themselves.

Kota looked at her with fear for a bit before nodding. ''Okay, it's just….'' He trailed of as he looked to the pro again. ''I don't want to lose anyone else you know?'' he asked while keeping his eyes on the pro in worry, as if afraid she would be gone if he took his eyes off her.

Mina smiled in understanding as she looked to the child. ''I know.'' stated getting his attention. ''So, I see you wearing Izu's jacket.'' She stated, hoping to steer the child away from his somber thoughts.

That seemed to do the trick, as mentioning Izuku's name made Kota visibly relax as he looked down at the jacket. ''Yeah,'' he stated before putting hand on his chest. ''I was going to give it back to him but he told me to keep it on for assurance.'' He stated as a smile formed on his face from the comfort it granted him. While everyone else couldn't help but smile at their classmate's thoughtfulness. Even Kirishima formed a small smile from the kind act.

A knowing smile formed on Mina's face. ''That _does_ sound like something he would do.'' she stated with a warm tone as she looked to the child. ''The jacket is really important to you huh?'' she asked though already knowing the answer considering how Kota had the same look that Izuku had when she gifted him his pink scarf.

''Of course, it is,'' Kota stated before looking up to Mina with a big smile. ''it's from my _**hero **_afterall.'' He stated proudly with a tone of pure innocence and admiration.

Upon hearing this Mina felt tears threaten to leak out from her eyes, not only happy for the child but also proud for Izuku's deep effect on him. Meanwhile everyone else vowed to become great heroes and hoped to leave an imprint in people's lives like what Izuku has for Kota.

After quickly wiping her tears, Mina nodded as she patted the child's head affectionately. ''Yours and everyone else's kiddo.'' She agreed wholeheartedly getting a surprised look from Kota. The latter then looked around the room to see everyone nodding in agreement with big smiles on their faces. Which only made his respect for Izuku grow.

Iida then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. ''If you'd like Kota, why don't we tell you stories about our time spent with Midoriya.'' He offered with a kind smile, hoping to distract the child from the stressful situation. While everyone else realized his intentions and silently urged the child to take the offer while looking to him with friendly expressions.

It looked like they didn't have to worry about anything however as Kota's eyes instantly lit up with childlike wonder from the offer. ''Sure!'' he accepted with such joy that it instantly destroyed the tension that was in the room moments ago.

His enthusiastic response proved to be infectious as the students couldn't help but chuckle fondly from the response, drawing out an embarrassed expression from Kota as he pulled his hat down with a blush, much to their amusement. Once he recovered, he joined the students who gathered around the unconscious pro and listened intently as they begun telling stories about his hero. Kirishima especially was glad for the distraction and happily readied stories about Midoribro.

Meanwhile Mina watched the scene with a smile on her face, already feeling ten times lighter than earlier. Don't get her wrong, a ton of emotions still stirred within her since she wasn't completely sure with how to handle their current situation. But one thing that she _can_ be sure about, is that she planned on giving Izuku the biggest and most love filled kiss that she could give when he returns.

And with that thought, Mina couldn't stop herself from smiling and immediately went to join her classmates, eager to share stories about her Izuku as well. While she and everyone else silently hoped that Izuku would pull through from whatever situation he may be in at the moment.

* * *

_BACK WITH IZUKU AND THE REST_

''He's too fast!'' Ochako stated as they continued the chase and watched as the villain continue dodging Izuku's bone projectiles. The latter growing more and more exhausted with each use of his quirk. ''Deku you should give yourself a break!'' she stated in clear worry while everyone else silently agreed as they could hear his heavy breaths.

After launching another bone projectile with a grunt Izuku spoke up. ''But we need to catch up!'' he reasoned while they listened. ''No matter what, we need to get them back!'' he roared out determinedly before his eyes flashed as he sent another bone projectile with a grunt. Meanwhile his friends were conflicted, they know he's right, but right now if Izuku continued attacking….they were sure that he'd end up passing out from both pain and exhaustion at this rate.

Meanwhile Izuku huffed as he temporarily stopped his attacks. _''I say that but…''_ he thought before glaring at the retreating villain. _''No matter how many projectiles I send, Compress keeps dodging it with ease and uses the opportunity to gain further distance from us.''_ He thought before gritting his teeth. _''And the further the distance, the more time he'll have to dodge the next attack. And in my current state, I can't give the bones the boost they need to get to him quicker.''_ He finalized with a frustrated expression as he realized the futility of his attacks.

''_If only there was a way to shorten the distance.''_ Izuku thought before pausing his thought process for a bit as his eyes widened. _''Wait a minute.''_ He thought before an epiphany entered his mind. ''That's it!'' he shouted suddenly with a grin, effectively startling his classmates.

But before they could ask, Izuku turned to Ochako. ''Ochako make us float!'' he ordered and turned to Tsuyu before the brunette could respond. ''And then Tsuyu, throw us as far as you can with your tongue!'' he stated getting a confused ribbit from the girl.

Not even pausing, Izuku spoke up again. ''Shoji, use your arms to correct our trajectory and pull us!'' he stated before glaring at the villain. ''Next, Ochako I need you to measure the distance with your eyes and release your quirk when the time looks about right!'' he finished as everyone's eyes widened when they realized what he is planning.

''I see. A human bullet.'' Todoroki concluded with an impressed tone as he looked to the villain before turning to Izuku with a worried expression. ''But Midoriya, are you sure it's wise to execute the maneuver with the injuries you have?'' he asked, while everyone else silently asked the same question

Tsuyu croaked before chiming in. ''He's right Izuku,'' she agreed getting everyone's attention. ''with the amount of pain your body must be in, it wouldn't be strange for you pass out in any moment.'' She stated with worry while she and everyone else couldn't help but wonder how Izuku stayed awake this long despite the injuries.

Understanding their concerns, Izuku gave them a kind smile. ''It's fine, because I don't feel any pain right now.'' he dismissed getting shocked looks from them. He then looked to the villain with a daring grin. ''What I _do_ feel however, is nothing but determination to save them!'' he stated with conviction as his eyes shined a bit, taking everyone back from his spirit once again.

They then exchanged worried glances since they knew his body said otherwise. Sure, his spirit seemed intact but the same couldn't be said for his body as he looked like he was going to collapse from it all. But knowing that Izuku wouldn't back down despite all this, they reluctantly agreed.

Once they stopped, Izuku, Shoji and Todoroki immediately huddled together as Ochako used her anti-gravity quirk on them. Tsuyu then followed up by wrapping the three with her tongue and looked to them with a serious expression. ''Ribbit, make sure you save those two.'' She ordered getting determined nods from all three of them.

Meanwhile Mr. Compress continued on without a care in the world. ''I don't know why Shigaraki was so worried about them, these children aren't as big of a deal as he made them out to be.'' He stated before chuckling in amusement as he saw the evacuation area in sight.

''Special delivery!''

Startled a bit from his thoughts, he looked behind where he heard the voice. Only to find himself pale a bit when he saw Izuku looking at him with a dangerous grin. The latter huddled together with Shoji and Todoroki as they flew towards the villain in great speeds.

''What the fu-

***SMACK***

* * *

_VILLAIN EXTRACTION ZONE_

Twice took a deep breath before sighing in content as he looked around the area. ''I love waiting, it's so peaceful here.'' He stated happily before scowling. ''Waiting sucks! I hate everything about this!'' he complained with impatience while Toga continued to be deep in thought.

Dabi meanwhile sighed and looked to the dual personality villain. ''For the _last_ time, can you shut-

***CRASH***

His order was interrupted as he and everyone else was startled by the sudden crash in front of them. Said crash revealed to be Mr. Compress planted the ground with Izuku's foot on his back while Shoji and Todoroki simply huddled together. All looking to the villains with a look of determination.

Dabi's eyes narrowed at the sight as he sighed in annoyance, Toga's expression turned manic as she prepared her knife while Twice pointed to them in recognition. ''Hey I know those kids!'' he stated before scratching his head. ''Who are those kids?'' he asked in confusion while everyone else ignored him.

As they settled, Izuku glared at Compress. ''Give them back!'' he ordered as Todoroki and Shoji kept the villain down. Said villain grunted in pain from both the attack and the landing.

Seeing this Dabi aimed his palm at them. ''Compress, move.'' He stated before firing his quirk at the Izuku. The latter wearing an expression of shock as Mister Compress disappeared as he used his quirk to avoid Dabi's attack, before they too snapped in attention and quickly scattered to avoid Dabi's attack as well.

After getting on his feet with a grunt Izuku glared at Dabi. ''Todoroki, Shoji, deal with the other one and find Compress!'' he ordered getting shocked looks from the two before they complied as Todoroki faced off against Twice while Shoji worked on looking for any signs of Compress. The latter dodging a sudden fire blast from Dabi.

Izuku then looked to Dabi with a serious expression. ''Keep at it, I'll draw away his-'' He wasn't able to complete his statement as he suddenly found himself dodging a needle. Following the tubing he saw Toga running at him with a crazed expression.

**[Undertale OST – ''Megalo Strike Back'' – Plays at 0:43]**

''Hello! I'm Toga, nice to meet you!'' She cheerfully introduced herself as she pulled out a knife while charging at Izuku. The latter looking on with wide eyes before he suddenly found himself dodging fast swings from Toga's knife. ''Wow your pretty quick Izuku!'' she praised as she continued attacking while Izuku continued his dodging. While in the background, Todoroki and Shoji continued their fights the best they can.

''_Dang she's good.''_ Izuku thought with a grunt as he noticed how Toga's attacks showed grace and experience. _''At this rate I won't be able to last.''_ He stated before jumping back to make some distance between the two.

Toga didn't seem bothered by this as she looked to Izuku with an amused expression. ''Oh? Playing hard to get are we?'' she stated with a giggle before throwing one of her knives at Izuku. The latter dodging it with a grunt, making Toga let out an impressed sound from his reflexes.

With a huff Izuku grinned at Toga. ''Pretty much.'' He played along with a chuckle before tapping his foot. While Toga looked surprise from his casual response as she didn't expect him to talk to her that way. She then let out a surprised squeak when she suddenly found herself lifted off the ground when a bone sprouted from underneath her foot while Izuku's grin widened from his successful sneak attack.

Only for his expression to be replaced with shock as Toga let out an amused laugh as she somehow managed to perfectly balance herself on _one_ foot. ''Your pretty fun to play with Izuku!'' she stated with a laugh while Izuku looked on in shock, completely blown away by the girl's skills. He was then snapped out of his thoughts when Toga jumped from her position and found herself rolling on the ground for a bit before quickly standing up. ''Your so cool Izuku!'' she praised before charging at the teen. While the latter quickly charged 2% Full Cowl before he found himself dodging again.

''_Geez, what's with her?''_ He thought in confusion before dodging another swipe from the giggling villain. _''She looks way different than when I saw her earlier.''_ he thought as he noticed how dull her eyes looked while she continued laughing like a madwoman.

The first time he saw her eyes, they pretty much looked the same as she scanned over his friends. But that all changed the moment she landed her gaze at him. The moment that she did this, it was like she was under some sort of trance.

Admittedly, he was little bit creeped out at first, but those thoughts quickly went out the window as he became surprised when he saw the light return to her eyes, as if she was freed from something. He then became worried when her eyes looked sad for a moment before she quickly snapped back into reality and returned back to her usual lifeless eyes, before running away, completely missing his curious and worried expression.

He knows she is a villain, but the moment he saw the sadness within her eyes, his hero instincts kicked in and immediately gave himself a mission to help her as well. It sounded crazy to everyone else and Izuku wouldn't blame them for thinking that way.

But isn't butting in when you weren't supposed to the essence of a true hero?

He was then brought of his thoughts when Toga spoke up. ''Why so quiet Izuku?'' she asked in confusion as she attempted to stab Izuku. The latter reacting by quickly leaping over her to avoid the lunge as his eyes flashed sending bone projectiles towards Toga with her reacting by dodging them with grace.

With a huff Izuku looked to her with a grin. ''_Knife_ moves.'' He joked with a compliment, hoping to by some time to think of a plan as he recovered a bit while also trying to figure out what makes her tick.

She seemed surprise from the statement before letting out a laugh as she charged at him making Izuku internally grimace. ''Your pretty funny!'' she praised happily with an unsettling laugh as she threw another knife while running at him.

''_Welp so much for that idea.''_ Izuku thought as he dodged the thrown knife and jumped away again to distance himself from the villain. _''Does she ever tire?''_ he asked in his mind as he observed how Toga didn't look tired despite the amount of times she swiped her knife at him. What further surprised him, was how happy she looked while doing it, although he could tell there was something wrong with it.

''Why are you so far away from me?'' She asked with concern before throwing her needles at Izuku, the latter dodging while mentally noting that she was out of knives to throw at him. ''Don't you want to get to know me better?'' she asked with an expectant look as her needles returned to her.

Izuku huffed from the question as he felt his strength leaving him with each passing moment. _''Yeah, but not like this.''_ He thought to himself as he noted how her eyes remained glazed over despite her tone being cheerful. Which in turn increased his urge to find a way to help her _if_ he's ever given the chance.

Toga wasn't bothered by the silence as she charged at Izuku again with a knife ready. Only this time the latter waited for her to get close before he charged 3% Full Cowl and quickly stepped to the side, surprising Toga in the process. Following up Izuku braced himself and charged 5% Full Cowl and quickly delivered a kick to the villain's stomach, effectively making her grunt in pain before being distanced from him.

Seeing this Izuku powered down and immediately felt the drawback as he felt lightheaded from the pain surging through him. _''Damn, not sure if I can do that again.''_ he thought with grimace as he realized that going at 5% now is risky. Which meant that his power usage lowered _even_ further.

Izuku then looked to Toga who looked rather dazed from the attack. _''Ok, she looks pretty out of it, which could help me-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a flash of light at the corner of his vision. Turning to the source he saw that Mister Compress appeared and dusted himself off with a grunt. ''Geez, kids these days are crazy.'' He complained as he made his way to Dabi who was still focused on trying to roast Shoji. While the latter and Todoroki continued avoiding attacks from their respective opponents.

Unfortunately, this all contributed to him not noticing a certain _someone's_ approach.

**''Gotcha Izuku~!''** a happy voice chirped.

**[Song Stops]**

Time seemed to slow down for a moment as with wide eyes Izuku turned to see Toga's manic expression from a foot away from him, looking ready to swipe her knife at any moment with her dull eyes wide with killer intent.

Time then sped up again as he took a step back, only for him to stumble as his leg gave out from the strain of it all. Fortunately, this served to save him from a swipe that would have fatally wounded him. But unfortunately, he didn't leave unscathed either as he found himself grunting in pain as Toga's knife managed to wound his exposed torso on the lower left up to the upper right.

His classmates saw this and wore expressions of pure horror. ''Midoriya!'' both teens exclaimed in worry before forcing themselves to focus on their opponents. Todoroki doubled his effort in encasing Twice in ice with an enraged expression while Shoji continued dodging Dabi's attacks, while looking for an opening to help Izuku.

Meanwhile Izuku landed on his back with a groan and immediately checked his wound, thanking that it didn't look deep, otherwise he wouldn't be around to tell the tale. _''Well, at least now I know where to use the spare medical wrap.''_ He thought with a groan as he tried to sit up, only for him to immediately regret it as the pain from the wounds prevented him from moving further and caused him to let out pained sounds.

Before he could take a breather, Izuku let out a pained grunt as Toga suddenly pounced on him and straddled his chest. Effectively immobilizing him and causing his wounds to bleed more as it stained Toga's skirt. His eyes then flickered as he instinctively tried to teleport away which proved futile as his current state prevented him from doing so and caused him to let out more pained sounds.

Toga ignored this however and looked entranced by his weakly glowing eyes and his wounds. ''You have pretty eyes Izuku,'' she complimented before grinning manically. ''you just never cease to be interesting huh?'' she asked though already knowing the answer as she pulled out her knife. ''Now all you need to do is bleed more and we can become **best friends~!**'' she stated with excitement as she pointed her knife at Izuku's collarbone.

Despite the horrible position he's in, Izuku coughed before giving off a weak grin. ''I think we should start with being friends first.'' He suggested with a weak chuckle before letting out a pained grunt from the pressure of Toga's weight on his wounds. The latter taken aback in shock from his response, but before she could retort, something caught her attention that made her freeze in place.

More specifically his eyes.

Despite her attempts to kill him and successfully wounding him, his eyes still showed kindness within them. After all that, his eyes showed no form of ill will or any judgment within them that made her feel a surge of comfort and assurance that she hadn't felt in a long time. But when she noticed the pain in them (no doubt caused from his injured state) a hurricane of emotions stirred within her ranging from confusion, sadness, anger and….guilt?

But before she could decide on what to feel, she suddenly found herself knocked away by Shoji. The latter immediately looking to Izuku with a worried expression. ''Can you move Midoriya?'' he asked as he offered a hand to the determined teen.

''I can.'' Izuku responded before grunting as he was pulled to his feet. He then looked to Toga who settled on one knee and looked to the ground with a shocked expression. _''What happened to her?''_ he asked in confusion, remembering how the villain hesitated for some reason. While Shoji used the moment to grab the spare medical wrap and hastily cover up Izuku's wound.

Meanwhile Toga continued looking to the ground in shock as she could still feel the hurricane of emotions within her. After a few moments she settled with anger as she looked to Izuku with an angered expression. ''What is wrong with you?'' she asked with frustration, evidently finding discomfort feeling the sudden surge of emotions.

Ignoring the irony of the question, Izuku merely shrugged. ''What? I mean…._you're_ the one who offered to become friends.'' He reminded before smiling. ''I'm just telling you that I wouldn't mind.'' he stated sincerely getting shocked looks from Toga and Shoji. The latter wondering why Izuku is trying to become friends with a dangerous villain.

Shocked from the response, Toga then looked to Izuku with a curious expression. ''Your weird.'' She stated while trying her best to ignore the internal turmoil within her upon seeing his kind expression.

Hearing this, Izuku couldn't help but chuckle. ''Yeah,'' he agreed before grunting as Shoji secured the medical wrap. ''but then again…were all pretty weird at _some_ point in our lives.'' He stated with a cheeky grin while Shoji continued to watch the interaction in shock and confusion.

Toga's lip twitched upward at that, but before she could respond, Dabi's voice made itself known. ''Oi Toga, stop playing around.'' he ordered lazily getting everyone to turn to him and see his bored expression. ''Besides, we already have what we came for.'' he stated before turning to Mister Compress. ''Right?'' he asked with an expectant look.

Compress immediately nodded at that. ''Of course.'' he stated before checking his pockets, only to immediately notice something odd. ''Huh?'' he exclaimed in confusion as he pulled out his pocket, revealing it to be empty. Getting shocked looks from everyone around him.

''Looking for these?''

Turning to the voice they saw Shoji holding up two marbles, he then turned to his classmates. ''Let's get out of here!'' he stated getting relieved nods from the two. Todoroki used his ice quirk to separate himself from Twice while Izuku gave Toga one last glance before running with his classmate. The latter looking to him with a thoughtful expression as he left.

But before they could even make good distance, they were forced to stop when Kurogiri materialized in front of them. ''Kurogiri!'' Izuku called out in shock while his classmates braced themselves for another fight. While they also noted that another Nomu made itself known from within the forest, said Nomu wore a shiny, purple helmet with two red visors and a metal gag.

The warp villain didn't seem to mind them though as he looked to the Vanguard Action Squad. ''It has been five minutes since the signal. It's time to go.'' He stated before creating portal beside each villain to use while he himself disappeared. Twice wasted no time as he dove into the portal, the Nomu mindlessly walked in while Toga was about to enter but stopped herself as she turned to Izuku, the latter giving her a pleading look, as if telling her not to enter that portal. Of which she found herself doing as she chose to stay and watch the interaction. With her teammates assuming that she was only there to make sure their job was done.

While this was happening, Compress was about to enter the portal until Dabi spoke up. ''Wait. Our goal isn't complete.'' He stated with an annoyed expression as he prepared to use his fire quirk, making the students tense.

Only to stop when Compress spoke up. ''Oh, that? They seemed so happy that they rushed out here, so I thought I'd give them a present.'' He stated getting shocked looks from the teens, while Izuku had a sinking feeling that made him pale. ''When I flaunt something, it's because there's something I don't want you to see.'' He stated as he took off his mask and revealed two marbles on his tongue. He then snapped his fingers, revealing that the marbles Shoji retrieved were merely pieces of ice from Todoroki's attacks.

''STOP!'' Izuku roared out as he and everyone else charged in for a desperate attempt to reclaim their classmates. But as they ran, a single laser beam emerged from the forest and struck Mister Compress's mask and forced him to drop the marbles. Turning to the forest they could make out the form of Aoyama, who was there for some reason.

Ignoring this, Izuku continued his charge towards the marbles, only for him to feel a surge of immense pain as his body was giving out on him, forcing him to fall to the ground. As he stumbled Shoji and Todoroki pushed down any urge to hep him in favor of rescuing their classmates.

Shoji was able to grab a hold of his, but Todoroki wasn't so lucky as the marble was grabbed Dabi who looked at them with a sadistic smirk. ''Too slow, Shoto Todoroki.'' He stated as the teen was forced to jump back as Dabi fired off his quirk. While Shoji and Izuku wore expression of horror, the latter shakily standing up while doing so, off to the side Toga felt her stomach churn upon seeing his state for some reason.

Ignoring everything, Dabi turned to Compress who looked angered at his moment being ruined. ''Confirm it now. Release this.'' He ordered while Compress grumbled before complying and disappearing into the portal.

The moment he did this, Shoji's marble lit up and transformed into Tokoyami while the one in Dabi's hand turned into Bakugou who was instantly shocked when he felt a hand on his neck and paled upon realizing where he was. Effectively making Todoroki, Shoji and Tokoyami paler than ghosts, the latter disoriented but was _very _aware of what was happening.

**''LET HIM GO!''**

Startled by the voice they turned to see a familiar yet very unfamiliar sight.

Standing there on his last legs is a battered Izuku who looked to Dabi with an expression of rage that their classmates have never seen him make before. Even Dabi looked intimidated as he noticed how Izuku stood tall despite the numerous injuries he sported. Meanwhile Toga, who was watching Izuku's expression turn into anger, felt her stomach churn further upon seeing this and yet she didn't know why still.

They were then taken aback when Izuku's eyes flared with intensity as green sparks emanated from him erratically. **''GIVE HIM BACK!''** he demanded in fury as he thrust his right hand forward making everyone tense. Dabi especially felt tense as he's never seen such rage before as he subconsciously started flaring up his quirk. While Bakugou could only look on in shock.

Only for them to be shocked further when Izuku's eyes started rapidly flickering as he fell to his knees while his power dispersed. _''No…! Not now!''_ he pleaded as he began coughing while his body kept rapidly losing its strength. _''I…..need to save him!''_ he thought as he continued to struggle with a pained expression as he gripped the ground. While everyone else looked on in shock but for different reasons.

Snapping out of it, Dabi spoke up as he deactivated his quirk. ''That's just sad,'' he taunted making Todoroki, Shoji and Tokoyami glare at him while Bakugou had to resist the urge to send him to hell since the villain had a secure grip on his neck. ''don't just start looking tough if you aren't going to do anything.'' He stated getting Izuku to look at him with angered but pained expression from his position while Toga felt a surge of anger go through her, but that was quickly overshadowed by a feeling of pity upon seeing Izuku struggle in vain.

**''Shut up…''** Izuku growled back in a hoarse as his body continued to shake from his efforts to stand. While his classmates were forced to watch on in horror and silently plead for him to stop from hurting himself more. ''I…,'' he coughed before shakily planting one foot to the ground with a grunt. ''will never…!-

''Deku, don't.''

Freezing from the voice, Izuku slowly lifted his head up and turned his dim eyes to Bakugou. The latter wearing an expression of pain and anger from watching his struggles. ''K-Kacchan….?'' He called out in a weak voice laced with fear that made his classmates hearts clench while Toga felt sick from it.

Enduring the sight before him, Bakugou took a breather before speaking up. ''Just stop it.'' He ordered in frustration before slightly turning his head to glare the villain. ''Are you going to take me in or what?'' he challenged with an expression of hatred. While his classmates felt their hearts stop from the statement and the implications behind it.

Dabi briefly looked surprised but quickly hid it as he went back to his usual expression. ''You don't even have to ask.'' He stated before bringing them both into the portal as he looked to Izuku with a victorious expression while Bakugou closed his eyes and looked angered by his fate. In the meantime, Toga gave Izuku one last glance of pity before she too left the area.

All the while Izuku and everyone else looked on in a frozen state of shock as the villains disappeared with Bakugou in their hands. They were so shocked that Todoroki, Shoji and Tokoyami didn't notice the approach of Ochako and Tsuyu. ''Guys!'' she called out getting the three boys to slowly turn to her and upon seeing their expressions, Ochako and Tsuyu instantly paled.

Wordlessly the three boys turned to Izuku, prompting Ochako and Tsuyu to turn as well. Instantly they felt their hearts break upon seeing Izuku remain motionless in his current position as he continued looking ahead with a blank expression, as if he was trying to comprehend the events that happened up to this moment.

After cautiously taking a step forward, Ochako spoke up. ''D-Deku?'' she called out in a worried and fearful tone while everyone else slowly walked up with her. All of them worried for both Izuku's health and how he would react from it all considering that _he_ was the one who is more determined to save Bakugou more than any of them.

Moments passed and Izuku remained unresponsive as he continued looking ahead with a blank expression. Just before they were about to check on him, his mind rebooted as it proceeded to comprehend the situation. And upon looking at his face…they could see it morph into silent horror as the painful realization dawned unto him.

They….failed. Despite all that effort, all the pain they endured and all the fear that everyone experienced. He barely registered the voices of his classmates as his breathing became more erratic while tears slowly formed in his eyes from the weight of it all.

Combined with his increasing fatigue and the pain of all his injuries catching up with him, there was only one thing he could do…

He screamed.

* * *

_WITH THE PROS_

''Gah!'' Tiger shouted in pain as he found himself knocked away from blocking a quick kick from Nomu. The latter roaring in fury before fighting more earth constructs made by Pixie Bob while said pro forced herself to ignore her injured teammate in favor of making more earth creatures.

''Tiger!'' Mandalay called out in worry before dodging swings from the furious Nomu with Aizawa backing her up as he directed attacks away from her and onto him instead. Despite being able to erase the Nomu's quirk, it did little to change the situation due to the Nomu's mutation heritage and natural strength.

So due to this, Aizawa and everyone decided to redirect the Nomu's attention away from Pixie Bob as she created stronger constructs to try and strike a blow on the Nomu's brain. This proved difficult however due to the creatures seemingly unlimited stamina as it continued fighting on with ferocity while the pros slowly felt themselves growing weary from the long fight.

After tumbling for a bit, Tiger grunted as he slowly picked himself off the ground. ''I'm fine! Just focus on the fight!'' he stated as he gripped his bruised arms while the pros complied and focused on the fight.

Aizawa grunted as he ducked from a quick swing from the Nomu while he kept his quirk trained on the creature. Seeing this the Nomu roared as it raised all four arms to smash Eraserhead while the latter reacted by quickly jumping out of the way as the Nomu's fists crashed into the ground creating a smoke could, much to the pro's chagrin. ''I've lost sight of him!'' he called out as he tried to clear the smoke away from his vision while everyone else paled upon realizing that the Nomu had a moment to access its quirks now.

There fears grew when the smoke cleared, revealing that the Nomu was nowhere to be seen.

From his position Tiger voiced out everyone's question. ''Where-UGH!'' his question was interrupted when he suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground by a large hand gripping on his skull, said hand started squeezing making Tiger scream while the pro's paled from the sight.

''No!'' Pixie Bob screamed in horror as she sent whatever earth creatures were available while Mandalay and Eraserhead charged in to rescue the pro. The latter increasing his speed as he instantly kept his quirk on the Nomu. While this was happening, Tiger grunted as he desperately smacked at the monster's hand but to no avail as the Nomu merely growled in annoyance as it slowly increased his grip drawing out more screams of pain.

But just before the Nomu could finished the job, he suddenly dropped the pro before turning around and walking away. After a few steps a black portal appeared in front of him and transported him away. All the while, Aizawa and Pixie Bob looked on in shock as Mandalay checked on Tiger who looked to where the Nomu once stood in shock.

''H-He…left?'' Pixie Bob stated with relief and confusion as she slowly calmed down and helped Mandalay support Tiger by putting his arm over her shoulder. While the latter and Mandalay mimicked her expression.

Aizawa hummed in affirmative as he calmed himself once he was sure the area is clear. ''Yeah.'' He stated simply before looking down with a confused expression. ''But why would-'' he stopped himself as his eyes slowly widened in realization. ''No…'' he exclaimed in disbelief and horror upon coming to one horrifying conclusion. While the pros looked to him confusion for a bit before they instantly paled as they came to the same conclusion he did.

After swallowing, Pixie Bob hesitatingly spoke up. ''T-That would mean-

''Don't think about it right now.'' Aizawa interrupted with a hint of anger in his voice silencing them. he then looked Pixie Bob with a deathly serious expression. ''Right now, you need to take Tiger back to the camp and let him rest. Afterwards, search the forest and see if any more students are trapped in there while Mandalay and I find Midoriya.'' He ordered with a no-nonsense tone that silenced Tiger's protests of being brought back to the camp when he could help.

Seeing that there was no room for argument, Pixie Bob nodded with a serious expression as she used her quirk to make a creature for Tiger to lie down on and started making their way back to the lodge. Leaving Aizawa and Mandalay behind, the latter looking at the Eraser hero with a worried expression as he faced his back towards her.

After a few moments of silence, Mandalay was about to speak up when Aizawa beat her to it. ''Tell everyone that the villains retreated.'' He ordered in a grim tone that nearly made Mandalay flinch.

Mandalay sighed before nodding somberly as she prepared to use her quirk. ''Should I inform them about…'' she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence but both knew who she was referring to.

''No.'' Aizawa stated getting a surprised look from her. ''I'll tell them myself.'' he added without turning around but Mandalay had a pretty good idea of what his expression must be at the moment considering that he just lost one of _his_ students.

Understanding his intentions, Mandalay nodded as she prepared to use her quirk with a saddened expression. _''I'm sorry Midoriya.''_ She thought to herself as she could only imagine how devastated the teen must be after everything he went through.

* * *

_REMEDIAL ROOM_

''_Attention all students! The villains have retreated! I repeat! __**The villains have retreated!**__''_

Upon hearing the news, the students let out a cheer while off to the side, Vlad noticed something in Mandalay's tone and paled before heading out to assist his fellow pros.

''They did it!'' Sato cheered getting voices of agreement to join him.

Iida nodded as he looked to his fellow classmates. ''As expected of the pros!'' he cheered with confidence as everyone settled down and voiced out their agreement. Kota especially cheered the loudest as he celebrated Izuku's victory, much to everyone's amusement.

''Damn…,'' Kirishima exclaimed with a relieved chuckle as he relaxed on his seat. ''remind me to owe Midoriya for….'' He trailed off as he noticed Mina looking down with a worried expression. ''What's wrong?'' he asked in concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mina was silent for a bit before looking to him with the same expression. ''I'm just worried about Izuku.'' She stated with sincerity and worry evident in her voice before looking to the window.

Now understanding the problem, Kirishima nodded in understanding before giving her a reassuring smile. ''I'm sure the little guy is fine.'' he assured getting her attention. ''I mean you heard Mandalay, the villains _retreated_, which means Midoriya fought them and won.'' He stated optimistically getting Mina to think about it before nodding and giving him a small smile.

Satisfied with the response, Kirishima stood up and joined his fellow classmates, completely missing how Mina frowned again as she looked down with a worried expression as she tried to come to terms with her friend's words.

He's right, the heroes fought and managed to drive away the villains empty handed. Bakugou is in safe hands and Izuku managed to win it all with his will and determination. Despite everything horrible that happened, the villains lost and the heroes won the day. The end.

So why did she feel a pain in her chest despite this?

While this was happening, Todoroki and the rest are on their way with an unconscious Izuku on the bicolored teen's back. All of them wearing expressions varying from dread, despair and sorrow. For they were not able to save one of their own and for also being unwilling witnesses to seeing Izuku Midoriya, the kindest person they have ever met, the person who could put everyone at ease with his smiles and puns.

The strongest and by far the most **determined** person in the entire class….

Break down in anguish and despair for his failure.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1.** Phew this one was a tough one to write so I apologize for the delay. As to _why_ the chapter is so long, I decided to finish the arc here so that you guys/gals wouldn't have to wait too long. And if I find anything wrong with the chapter, such as spelling and sentence errors I'll be sure to fix them. XD

**2.** For those who are confused as to why Todoroki isn't carrying Kosei Tsuburaba like in cannon. I decided to not add it and instead place him with his fellow unconscious classmates to make things easier to write.

**3\. **Also NO, this isn't going to be a harem story. Get your mind out of the gutter! XD

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	23. Chapter 23:Recovery and Confinement

_AFTER THE VILLAIN ATTACK_

Bakugou groaned as he felt himself slowly waking up from his sleep, his eyes then immediately shot open upon noticing that his ankles and wrists were restrained. He was then immediately greeted by darkness, which lead him to conclude that he had a sack over his head. For a moment he was confused as to why he was in this position until memories of what transpired flashed through his mind. The training, the attack, the fight with Moonfish and finally….Izuku's injured state as he looked to him in horror.

And with that final thought, he felt his anger rise up as he now understood where he is. With a growl he began shaking in place as he vigorously struggled to free himself from his position, which proved to be futile as the restraints prevented him from moving too much. _''Damn these restraints.''_ He thought with a curse as he doubled his efforts.

''Oh, you're finally awake.'' A bored voice made itself known.

Freezing from the voice, Bakugou's mind went into overdrive as he tried to identify who the voice belonged to. He didn't have long to ponder on it however as the sack covering his head was suddenly removed and forced him to shut his eyes from the sudden burst of light in his vision.

As his eyes adjusted, he found himself glaring at the sight before him while also noting that they are in some sort of bar.

In front of him stood all the members of the league of villains, with each member looking at him calmly with relaxed postures in their current positions. Shigaraki sat on the middle bar stool and looked to him thoughtfully with Kurogiri beside him from behind the counter top.

To the left side of the room he saw Magne and Spinner leaning against the wall with their arms crossed while they looked to him with serious expressions. Turning to the right he saw Dabi looking at him in boredom as he leaned against the wall with Mister Compress beside him. Looking ahead again he saw Toga resting her head on both of her hands as she leaned on the far side of the counter top with an expression he couldn't decipher.

His observations were interrupted when Shigaraki spoke up. ''Welcome Bakugou,'' he stated before spreading his arms wide. ''to the lair of **The League of Villains**.'' He stated proudly while the members remained in their positions and continued to look at Bakugou in silent alertness.

Bakugou ignored this and continued looking around for any possible escape routes while also trying to use his quirk, only to internally grimace when he discovered that he wasn't able to.

''In case you're wondering,'' Shigaraki spoke up getting Bakugou to glare at him. ''your quirk won't work with those special restraints on you.'' He stated before crossing his arms. ''It's amazing what you can…._borrow_ from the police nowadays.'' He stated smugly getting a growl from Bakugou while Dabi, Magne, Spinner and Mister Compress smirked from the remark. Toga made no reaction as she continued looking to the scene with the same unreadable expression.

Seeing that he had no choice, he decided to calm down and slightly relax on his seat. ''What do you fuckers want with me?'' he demanded as he glared at each and every one of them. His gaze then lingered on Toga for a moment, noticing that she had a different expression, but quickly dismissed it and directed his murderous gaze on Shigaraki.

Rather than be intimidated, Shigaraki looked amused by the expression directed at him. ''Why, we simply want to offer you an invitation to join our ranks.'' He stated as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at him and spoke up with the first thing that came to his mind. **''Fuck. you.''** he spat with every word laced with venom as he looked to the decay villain with a hate filled gaze while he struggled in his position.

''I know this isn't an easy decision to make.'' Shigaraki continued, obviously ignoring Bakugou's response while the latter glared at him for brushing off his answer. ''But know this, out of every one of your classmates…._you're_ the one that's been more interesting.'' He praised getting Bakugou to pause and look to him with a confused expression.

Bakugou was silent for a bit before deciding to speak up and find out more while he can. ''Oh yeah? What makes me so damn interesting to you?'' he asked with a growl while making an expression that made him look interested. While the other members continued listening with keen interest.

As if expecting the question, Shigaraki calmly spoke up. ''Isn't it obvious?'' he started with an obvious tone while Bakugou listened in. ''It's because I see potential in you.'' He stated getting a questionable gaze from Bakugou, while on the inside he felt a bad feeling in his gut.

Seeing his expression, Shigaraki explained. ''You see…unlike those fools who kept holding you back.'' He stated while Bakugou held down an outburst. ''I can see right away that your quirk can lead to many possibilities. Combined with your natural talent when it comes to using it….I have no doubt that you'll be able to reach new heights in no time.'' He praised highly while Bakugou digested his words with a scowl since he could tell right away that Shigaraki merely wanted to use him. ''Which is _why_ I propose that we join forces, so that we can unlock that potential together.'' He offered calmly as he gave Bakugou an expectant look, while the latter looked ready to call on his bullshit until-

''**Well said Shigaraki.''** Came a voice that made Bakugou freeze upon hearing it. To anyone it sounded like a normal voice, but to Bakugou he could almost _feel_ the imminent doom behind it. Meanwhile Shigaraki smirked at the teen's reaction while the other league members felt themselves feeling uneasy as well from the voice but did well not to show it.

Turning to the voice he saw that the voice originated from some sort of communication panel. Said panel had a black screen with a speaker below it. But Bakugou knew for a fact that he didn't need to see the person to _feel_ how ominous or dangerous he was. **''As young Shigaraki stated,''** the voice continued getting his full attention. **''we understand that this is a rather….**_**difficult**_** decision to make, so with that in mind we'll give you some time to consider this generous offer.''** He stated in an eerily calm voice that just screamed death, forcing Bakugou to stay silent and watch what he says. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the other members looked nervous as well, apparently even _they_ weren't immune to the aura of death the voice emanated.

Bakugou was silent for a bit before reluctantly agreeing. ''Fine.'' He agreed with a growl as he looked to the black screen, seeing he had no choice in the matter. _''It could give me time to think of a way to escape.''_ He thought as he began thinking of making possible openings when he had a chance.

''**Excellent.''** The voice stated in an approving tone while Bakugou started feeling a small bit of sweat form from the long exposure to the voice. **''Shigaraki, do be kind and show our esteemed guest to his room, be sure he's comfortable and well fed.''** He ordered with a calmly but authoritative voice.

Shigaraki nodded without hesitation. ''Yes Sensei.'' he stated before turning to Toga. ''Toga,'' he called out getting the girl's attention. ''you, Spinner and Compress bring him to his room.'' he ordered getting affirmative nods from the three.

''Okay.'' Toga nodded as she and the two approached the restrained teen. And before the latter could react, he and the chair he is restrained in, were taken away by Compress's quirk. They then wordlessly left the room to escort Bakugou to his quarters.

As the three left the room, AFO spoke again. **''Shigaraki.''** he called out getting the man child's attention while the other members (minus Kurogiri who looked accustomed to this) tensed from hearing his voice again. **''It is best to not force him into joining, after all an effective member is one who is **_**willing**_** to fight for the cause.''** He advised in a sagely tone.

Shigaraki was silent before nodding in understanding. ''Yes Sensei.'' he stated before looking to the direction where Bakugou was taken away. ''But with everything planned he'll be working with us regardless of what he says.'' He stated with a sinister smile, evidently pleased with his genius.

AFO was silent for a bit before responding. **''Very well, but be sure to inform me if you've made any progress.''** He ordered calmly, evidently seeing no problem with giving Shigaraki his full trust in this.

''Yes Sensei.'' Shigaraki responded before looking to the blank screen with conviction. ''I'm certain he'll have a response ready for us tomorrow,'' he stated before smiling evilly as he looked to where Bakugou was dragged away. ''it's just a matter of time now.'' He stated confidently getting an affirmative hum from AFO before the transmission ended.

After making sure AFO disconnected, Dabi spoke up. ''Oi, how are you so sure that the brat will agree to joining us?'' he asked with an inquisitive expression, evidently tense from hearing AFO's voice.

''Yeah.'' Magne spoke up with a nervous expression getting their attention. ''I mean you saw how the kid reacted back there when you offered him to join us the first time.'' He stated with a bit of sweat from his forehead, evidently shaken up from hearing OFA as well.

Kurogiri was about to ease their concerns until Shigaraki calmly responded. ''Calm down.'' he ordered immediately silencing them. ''Like I said, either way….he _WILL_ be fighting for us.'' He reassured ominously while everyone else decided to say silent and just follow his lead.

* * *

Upon placing Bakugou in his sleeping quarters, Toga and everyone else left the room and decided to do their own thing or just go to sleep. As she made her way to her room, her mind flashed to all her interactions with Izuku at the camp. All the conversations, gestures and the expressions that were directed at her.

It honestly baffled how such simple interactions and expression directed at her from Izuku could bring out old feelings and memories that long since died all those years ago. But what really caught her attention is that how she felt…_bad_ when she looked to Izuku's expression of horror and defeat. His expression of pure defeat and how injured he looked just felt wrong to her. And it wasn't just any form of fake pity either, it was genuine sadness for what happened to Izuku.

And yet she didn't why.

Why did she feel that way? Why hasn't she been feeling that sense of guilt until now? How come whenever she remembers his battered state and his expression of defeat, she feels her heart ache?

They've never even met before! Not once had they _seen_ each other during their younger years. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they know next to nothing about each other, the only thing they _do_ know about one another are simple things such as what side they're on and that they're both pretty weird.

So why did she feel like she hurt an old friend?

Upon reaching her door she sighed and wasted no time and entered her room as she scrambled to come up why she was feeling these things. She then took off her shoes and plopped down on her bed as she tried to reassess herself. She started with infatuation at first, only to immediately shut it down considering that she would do some pretty _crazy_ things if that were the case (lord knows she doesn't need to be crazier than she already is).

After a few moments she decided to narrow it down and focus on what she _felt_ upon meeting and interacting with him. The first thing that came to mind would be…comfort, unlike the usual tension that would be brought out when people outside her team talk to her. Izuku looked to her and treated her like she was just like any other person despite the clear allegiance differences and intents. This alone brought her feelings of assurance and belonging that she admittedly hasn't felt in a long time since-

Toga immediately stopped her train of thought as she groaned into her pillow. There she goes again; at this rate she won't be able to get anywhere with the burst of emotions and thoughts running through her. Why did this have to be so difficult? All she had to do that night was to help in the capture of Bakugou and collect blood.

''_What a pain,''_ She thought with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she laid down on bed. _''and to think this all started because of a chance encounter with…''_ her train of thought trailed off as she paused upon noticing a certain detail. _''Wait…,''_ she thought for a bit as she digested her last thoughts before abruptly sitting up with wide eyes. ''That's it!'' she exclaimed to herself with a look of realization on her face.

Izuku Midoriya _is_ the cause of all this. It's so simple when she thought about it, if it wasn't for her chance encounter with him. all these old feeling and memories within her would have stayed dead for as long as she lived. Which would mean that learning more about him would be the key to understanding _why_ exactly he has this effect on her and _why _he reminds her so much of…._him_.

Which unfortunately lead her to the next problem.

''_How do I do it.''_ She thought as she put a hand to her chin. She considered locating whatever hospital he was most likely placed in, but shot it down when she realized that he is most likely asleep as he recovers from his injuries. Ignoring the stirring of her emotions as images of his state flashed in her mind, she directed her attention to his classmates. But they'll most likely be under heavy guard after their attack so how would-

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Startled from her thoughts she looked to door while putting on her emotional mask. ''Who is it?'' she cheerily asked in her usual tone.

''It's me, Shigaraki.'' He called out getting Toga to immediately stand and head to the door. Upon opening it she was greeted by the site of their leader who looked bored from waiting. ''We need to talk.'' He stated getting a curious look from her but stepped aside to let him enter anyway.

As she closed the door, Toga looked to Shigaraki with an excited grin. ''So, what's this all about Shigi?'' she asked with her usual tone while masking well her confusion. Hoping that he won't somehow complicate her _already_ complicated situation.

After growling from the nickname, Shigaraki calmed down and crossed his arms. ''There's not much to talk about actually,'' he stated getting making Toga tilt her head in confusion. ''Starting tomorrow you'll be in charge of feeding our _guest_ while he remains here.'' He ordered but clarified upon seeing her shocked expression. ''I'm sure you've noticed by now that despite being able to sleep on a bed, the brat is still required to wear special quirk binders.'' he stated getting her to nod in affirmative. ''And because of this he can't exactly…._feed himself_.'' He informed with a serious look while Toga's eyes slowly widened in understanding. If Bakugou were to eat freely, it could provide him an opportunity to use his quirk and quite literally ''blow this popsicle stand.''

Now having a clearer understanding of the situation, Toga was about to ask why he assigned _her _of all people when an epiphany hit her. Bakugou is not only Izuku's classmate but from what she's learned, his **close friend** as well. This is perfect! Why would she need to go out there and look for answers when its literally just within arm's reach?

Upon realizing this, Toga formed an excited grin as she nodded enthusiastically. ''Sure thing!'' she happily agreed, more than glad to be given this opportunity to find the answers she seeks.

Though surprised from her enthusiasm, Shigaraki shook off his shock and decided not to care about it. ''Good.'' He stated with an approving tone before speaking up again. ''While you're at it, see if you can…_persuade_ him to join us.'' He stated in a dark tone which Toga noted and immediately understood what he was implying. But considering that his command could very well _prevent_ her from acquiring the answers she seeks, she opted to just use words instead.

With this decision she grinned excitedly. ''Sure thing!'' she agreed with a giggle while mentally cheering for this perfect opportunity given to her.

Satisfied with the response, Shigaraki nodded in approval. ''Good.'' He stated in an approving tone before speaking up again. ''And one more thing, I'll be assigning Spinner by the door while you're doing this in case anything goes wrong.'' He added before making his way to the door while Toga internally winced at the order but decided to keep silent to prevent rousing any suspicion. She just hoped that Spinner wouldn't be able to hear what would be going on in there.

''No problem, goodnight Shigi!'' She agreed and wished with a cheerful tone while Shigaraki grumbled about the nickname as he left the room to talk with Spinner.

Once the door closed, she went onto lock it again and smiled to herself on a job well done. Thanks to her experiences in life and her quirks nature, she developed a useful skill in masking her emotions, which in turn would make it easy to hid her true intentions. Which also resulted in her becoming a great actress when the situation called for it.

Plus, it also helped that her school had a play that one time and a drama club.

And with that she plopped down on her bed once again to have her much earned rest. _''Now I can finally get my answers.''_ She thought with a content sigh as she dozed off into dreamland.

She just hoped that Bakugou would be willing enough provide said answers.

Meanwhile Bakugou laid on his bed as he stared at ceiling with a frustrated expression. It's bad enough that they captured him and hurt his classmates. But _now_ their offering a spot on their team while keeping his hands trapped in quirk cancelling binders and his ankles connected to chains.

It became self-evident that their definition of _comfortable_ is very different.

With a heavy sigh he decided to think about it tomorrow after he's well rested, hopefully he'll be able to find an opening for him to escape by then. So, with one last growl he closed his eyes and tried to gain as much rest as he could.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

AFO sighed as he ended the transmission and leaned back on his seat. **''I do hope you right Shigaraki, for we no longer have the leisure of time.''** he stated to himself before looking to the computer screen beside him, where a result from scanning a Nomu could be seen. Said results showed some sort of tracking device, somehow _fused_ with the Nomu. It occurred to him that someone must have been brave enough to not only _create_ the device, but to also implant it on the Nomu as it left the camp. Thus, gathering information as to where it originated from.

Which admittedly is a simple but very clever plan.

He then sighed before closing the results screen and put a hand on his chin **''They'll be upon you soon.'' **He stated knowingly, having no doubt that the heroes would use this information to locate one of his Nomu production plants and somehow gather information to locate the student they captured.

Which would mean that _**he **_would be there to lead the rescue.

After chuckling at the thought, he turned to where he knew his mask would be placed. **''It looks like we get to settle things soon….All Might.''** He stated with a hint of excitement in his voice. Evidently eager to settle things with the man who not only took away his eyesight, but also tore apart his empire back in the early days.

* * *

_NEXT DAY MORNING - WILD WILD PUSSYCAT VAN _

''Are we there yet?'' Kota anxiously asked as he glanced out the window with a worried expression. Seeing this Pixie Bob looked at him worriedly and immediately wrapped an arm around him to hold him close to wordlessly reassure him.

From the driver's seat, Mandalay looked to the rear view mirror with a frown before looking ahead again. ''We're almost there Kota.'' She assured in a soothing tone which help Kota relax into Pixie Bob's embrace.

She, Pixie Bob and Kota were currently on their way to the local hospital where Izuku, the other students and the rest of their teammates were placed. After the villains retreated, help arrived in the form of emergency response units and a fair amount of law enforcement.

Upon arrival the rescue teams immediately went to work with taking in anyone injured or knocked out by the gas created by the villains. While this was happening, law enforcement secured the area and began interviewing people who encountered any villains while the firefighters dealt with extinguishing the flames.

But despite the wave of relief brought upon their arrival, it didn't compare to the amount of dread and anguish caused once all the students were informed that not only did Izuku come back the worst injured, but also because the villains were successful in capturing one of their own.

Just by remembering everyone's expressions that night frustrated her to no end as she gripped her steering wheel harder.

* * *

_FLASHBACK TRAINING CAMP – AFTER VILLAIN ATTACK_

''_How did this happen?'' Aizawa asked with a frustrated expression as he looked to Izuku who, among many others, are being loaded into their respective medical transports. Looking to the side, he could feel his regret and anger grow as he saw his students looking to the scene with horrified expressions. The most noticeable would be Mina who was releasing her pent-up frustration and grief while being comforted by Ochako and Tsuyu who had tears in their eyes as well. _

_Looking to the rest of his students he could see that they were fairing no better as Iida looked guilty and ashamed for not being there for his peers in their hour of need. Kirishima kept his distance from the group as he looked to the ground in anger, obviously upset with what transpired. While the rest of his classmates wisely gave him the space to calm down. _

''_I…I honestly don't know.'' Mandalay sighed with a sad expression as she looked to Kota who looked devastated in Pixie Bob's embrace. The latter doing her best to reassure him that Izuku won't die and abandon him. Looking to their fellow pro, she could see Vlad making sure that all his students (who weren't knocked out by the gas) are all accounted for._

_As far as they were aware, the only ones who knew about the training and the location for it are the people from U.A. and the Wild Wild Pussycat Squad. Which lead them to a dark thought that they didn't dare to address tonight. _

''_Excuse me!'' _

_Turning to the voice they were greeted by a police officer who saluted them before speaking up. ''We have managed to secure three villains that have been found incapacitated in the forest.'' He reported getting their full attention. ''We have also gathered all Nomu bodies that could be found.'' he finished with a serious expression. _

_After digesting the information, Eraserhead nodded to him. ''All right, good work.'' He stated with a grateful tone getting an affirmative nod from the officer before he left to join his squad. ''At least we know they lost some heavy hitters tonight.'' He added knowing that Muscular and Moonfish's skills are incredibly dangerous. Which caused a small amount of satisfaction to stir within him, since that would mean that the villains lost a large amount of firepower as well._

_Mandalay shared similar sentiments as she nodded in agreement. ''I hear that.'' She agreed, evidently more than relieved to know that Muscular will be behind bars for good this time. ''So, where do we go from here?'' she asked, realizing that apart from recovering and securing the students, they had to deal with the inevitable backlash from the media as well. _

''_Isn't it obvious?'' Aizawa countered getting her attention while he looked to her with a serious expression. ''We deal with those vultures(media) first and then plan a way to get Bakugou back.'' He stated seriously before going off to join Detective Naomasa to question the students. Leaving Mandalay with a thoughtful expression before she nodded in agreement and wore an expression of determination before going to comfort Kota._

* * *

_PRESENT TIME_

As expected, the media went down hard on the school and every hero involved for failing to protect a student from capture. Public opinion on them also started expressing their doubts about U.A.'s security and the heroes' ability to protect the students. But in all honesty, most of the pros didn't really focus on this (they are already preoccupied with the fact that there could be a possible traitor), what they _did_ focus on was finding a way to rescue their captured student. It wouldn't 100% remove the media's doubt on their security, but it could _at least_ put the public at ease.

And true to Aizawa's word, thanks to his, Vlad's and Pixie Bob's statements. Detective Naomasa was able to identify similar reports of people providing similar descriptions of a man with patchwork skin being spotted entering a bar. Said man was Dabi who has committed a great number of crimes and property damage that gave people more than enough details on what he looked like.

In other words, they have a trail, which also meant that they just needed a plan now.

Her musings were cut short when she spotted their destination up ahead. ''We're here.'' She called out getting Kota to sit up and secure Izuku's jacket, which he thankfully allowed them to wash it first before he brought it. While Mandalay and Pixie Bob glanced at each other with amused expressions, internally glad that the tension in the air was cut by Kota's growing idolization for Izuku.

Heck, neither of them would be surprised if he asked for red shoes in the future.

* * *

_HOSPITAL_

Upon entering the building, Kota didn't waste any time and asked if they could see Izuku first, which of course they immediately agreed to, much to his joy. After asking for directions to Izuku's room the two pros were requested to verify their identities, which is understandable considering the circumstances. Once finished they went on their way to Izuku's room, only to stop when the nurse informed them that his mother was visiting.

Upon hearing this both pros froze and looked to each other with worried expression. Since the attack, there wasn't any shortages of concerned parents giving them calls about their children. And knowing that Izuku came out the worst injured out of all of them, they are understandably fearful of how the mother would react to all of this. Especially when it was _their_ responsibility to look after them all.

With this in mind both pros looked Kota, ready to tell him that they'll come back later. Only to immediately stop when they saw the pleading eyes he gave them. Now logically speaking, it would be wise to leave the mother to stay with her son uninterrupted. But as they looked into Kota's eyes they could clearly see how desperate he looked to verify Izuku's condition, which only tugged their hearts more.

And considering that he never asked for anything until this point, what choice do they have?

With this thought both pros internally sighed and decided to bite the bullet before looking down at Kota with kind smiles. ''We'll go see him.'' Mandalay announced kindly while Pixie Bob nodded in agreement. Both silently hoping that Izuku's mother wouldn't tear them apart for this.

Kota looked to them in shock before giving them the biggest smile they've ever seen. And before they could react, the child latched onto Mandalay's leg and gave it a hug. ''Thank you.'' He stated gratefully while the pro was stunned for a moment before smiling warmly and patting the child's head while Pixie Bob mimicked her expression.

Perhaps risking mutilation from an angry mother wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_IZUKU'S HOSPITAL ROOM_

As they made their way to their destination, it came to no surprise that they notice the increase of security personnel in the hospital. And judging by how serious they all looked, the people here are as good as secured.

Upon arriving at the door, the pros paused for a bit, both not exactly ready to have an encounter with an undoubtedly distraught parent today. While Kota hesitated out of fear, fear that his hero's condition would be worse than what he saw last night.

After taking a few more moments to mentally prepare herself, Mandalay raised her fist to knock on the door while her two companions immediately straightened themselves out.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

A few moments passed again before the door was opened by a woman that they immediately identified as Izuku's mother. From her kind eyes (that were slightly red from crying) and the warm aura she gave off, it wasn't exactly difficult to see the resemblance.

After a few moments of just staring at each other, Inko decided to break the silence by clearing her throat before speaking up. ''Um…who are you?'' she asked with weary tone while idly noting that Kota was wearing Izuku's jacket.

Realizing that they hadn't said anything, the pros straightened themselves out while Kota tried to peak behind Inko. ''Sorry about that, I'm Mandalay,'' she started before gesturing her teammate. ''and this is Pixie Bob.'' she informed while said pro nodded at the mother. ''We're the from the rescue team Wild Wild Pussy Cats.'' She introduced calmly while Inko looked confused by their sudden appearance but understood who they were.

''Ok…?'' Inko slowly nodded before wearing a confused expression. ''But what brings you here?'' she asked while the pros were internally surprised from how casually the mother was being towards them.

Suppressing her shock, Mandalay calmly responded. ''We're here to visit our other teammates and check on the students but…'' she trailed off as she directed her gaze to Kota who was fidgeting from their attention. ''Kota wanted to check on Izuku first.'' She informed kindly while Inko looked to the child with curiosity.

''That is…if you'll allow it.'' Mandalay calmly added, making sure to give Inko the choice while Kota looked to the mother with a hopeful and pleading look.

Inko was silent for a bit before she looked to Kota with a warm smile. ''Yes, you can.'' She approved with a nod before stepping aside and gestured them to enter while the pros were taken aback by her warm welcome.

While this was happening, Kota wasted no time and entered the room to see Izuku. The sight that welcomed him brought tears of relief out of his eyes.

There Izuku laid, wearing a hospital gown with heavy bandaging in his arms while some medical patches are placed on his cheek. But despite this, the one thing that Kota focused on is the fact that Izuku is _very_ much alive as he could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. And if that isn't indication enough, the heart monitor he was strapped onto indicated it.

While Kota wiped away his tears, the pros took in the sight and released a breath that they didn't they were holding. Once she recovered Mandalay spoke up as she looked to Inko. ''Sorry about that.'' She apologized with sincerity in her tone.

Inko didn't mind as she gently waved it off. ''It's fine,'' she stated before looking to Kota who finished cleaning himself up and was now looking to Izuku in silent prayer. ''I could tell that this is important to him.'' she stated warmly while the pros returned the expression.

The pros smiled at her before frowning with guilty expressions which confused Inko. ''We…just wanted to say,'' she started before the two of them suddenly bowed towards the mother. ''on behalf of my team we would like to-

''Stop.'' Inko gently interjected getting the two pros to look at her in shock. ''I've gotten _plenty_ of apologies today thanks.'' She joked with a hint of sass while the pros slowly straightened themselves out.

It was true, once everything settled down, Inko received a great number of calls from pros and Nezu who all expressed their deepest regrets in not being able to keep the teenagers safe. All Might especially sounded particularly regretful for Izuku's current state.

''What happened at the camp,'' She continued before the pros could speak up. ''_wasn't_ any of your faults.'' She firmly stated with no hint of animosity in her voice, effectively shocking the pros.

Snapping out of her shock, Mandalay still looked uncertain. ''But-

''No buts.'' Inko gently interjected. ''As far as I'm concerned, you all did what you could to protect everyone that night.'' She stated while the pros remained silent, giving her permission to continue. ''So, don't go feeling guilty for something you had no control over.'' She advised with a serious expression while the pros looked thoughtful from those words.

''And with what happened to Izuku,'' She continued as she looked to her son. ''what he did was _his_ choice, and I know for a fact that he'd do it again in a heartbeat.'' She stated with as she looked to him with a sad smile. Evidently more than familiar with her son's self-sacrificing attitude while mentally noting to have a talk with him about it.

Inko then looked to the pros who stared at Izuku's form with guilty expressions. ''But if _that_ isn't enough to convince you then listen to this.'' she stated seriously while the pros silently paid attention. ''Like what I said to All Might, Izuku wouldn't have done all of this just for all of you to blame yourselves.'' She stated before giving them a kind smile that reminded them of Izuku. ''And neither would I.'' she sincerely stated with a kind tone.

Not even bothering for a response, Inko turned from the stunned pros and walked to Kota's side with a smile. ''Hello child.'' she greeted warmly, startling the child a bit from his thoughts. ''I see you have my son's jacket. '' she pointed out with an interested look.

Seeing what she was referring to, Kota looked down to the jacket with a fond smile. ''Yeah, he gave it to me after he saved my life.'' He stated before his eyes widened in realization and looked to Inko with a nervous expression. ''D-Do you want it back?'' he asked with reluctance evident in his voice.

Understanding the problem, Inko wore a motherly smile as she gently shook her head. ''No need.'' she stated getting a shocked expression from the child. ''If Izuku wanted you to have it, then I see no reason why you shouldn't have it.'' She reasoned with a kind smile while Kota looked to her in awe for a bit before returning the expression as he held the jacket close.

Meanwhile the pros found themselves smiling at the scene. Very thankful for the older Midoriya's forgiveness and immediately understood where Izuku's friendly nature came from, making it a no brainer with how many friends he can make.

Suddenly a thought went through Pixie Bob's head before stepping forward. ''Excuse me Ms. Midoriya-

''Please, call me Inko.'' Inko interrupted and encouraged with a smile while Kota went back to looking to Izuku's form in silent thought.

Though shocked from the suggestion, Pixie Bob slowly nodded. ''O-Okay.'' she agreed with a hint of uncertainty before wearing a more composed expression. ''I don't mean to pry, but…did Mina call?'' she asked with a worried expression while remembering the teen's state of grief after seeing Izuku's state and learning what happened to Bakugou, despite her boyfriend's efforts.

Understanding her worries, Inko nodded making her sigh in relief. ''Yes, she did. I just finished talking to her before you two arrived.'' She informed before frowning. ''She was quite upset about not being allowed to visit until later. But after talking to her and assuring her that he was fine, she calmed down and promised to check on him when I leave.'' She informed with smile, glad to know how dedicated Mina is to her son.

In the meantime, the pros silently agreed with Mina's sentiments. I mean can you blame her? If they were in the same position, they would most likely feel what she feels. But due to protocol, the students were ordered to stay at their homes in the meantime with some parents even discouraging their children to leave period. The only reason why they were allowed to visit freely was because of their status as pros, but even they needed to go through a process just to be given clearance to do so. But given the circumstances, no one could exactly blame the police for being so strict with the rules.

Their musings were interrupted when Mandalay felt a tug on her wrist, looking down she saw Kota looking at her with a smile. ''We can go now.'' He informed with a satisfied tone getting shocked looks from the adults.

''Are you sure?'' Pixie Bob asked getting the child's attention. ''It's fine if you want to stay longer Kota.'' She offered kindly while Mandalay nodded in agreement as both saw no problem in doing so.

To their surprise however, Kota just shook his head. ''It's fine.'' he stated before looking at Izuku with a smile. ''All I wanted to know is that he's still alive,'' he informed before looking to the shocked pros. ''with that done I think it's best for us to leave now so that we wouldn't disturb his rest.'' He suggested calmly.

Though taken aback by the child's level of maturity, Mandalay shook it off and spoke up with a smile. ''That's really mature of you Kota.'' she praised as she patted him on the head, drawing a smile from the child. ''All right we'll go, but not before we see everyone else okay?'' She asked getting an affirmative nod from the child with all three of them having the goal of giving Inko time with her son.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Startled from the noise, everyone turned to the door to see a nurse peeking through. ''Ms. Inko?'' she called out getting the woman in question to step forward. Upon making eye contact the nurse stepped inside and looked to her with an apologetic expression. ''Sorry for the interruption, but I've been informed to end your visiting hours.'' She stated apologetically getting shocked looks from everyone.

''Isn't that unfair?'' Mandalay spoke up getting the nurse's attention. ''I mean this is her _son_ that she's visiting.'' She firmly reminded with a serious expression while Kota and Pixie Bob mirrored her expression while Inko looked surprised from the pro's intervention.

They all knew _why_ she needed to leave, but surely there are some exceptions?

To their pro's dismay however, the nurse sadly shook her head. ''I understand, but sadly the police strongly advise her to leave due to safety protocols.'' She informed and continued before the pros could speak up. ''The only reason why she's here in the first place, is because All Might gave them the order to give her time to be with her son.'' She informed remembering how serious the Symbol of Peace looked from giving the order, which naturally caused the police to cave in. Meanwhile Inko found herself shocked from the lengths _the_ Symbol of Peace went for her and Izuku. At first, she assumed it was meant to be a favor to her and Izuku, but it was clear that there is more to it that she didn't know about.

Meanwhile everyone else was shocked from the revelation, but before Mandalay could speak up, Inko beat her to it. ''It's fine.'' she stated getting shocked looks from everyone. ''I've already been here longer than I should have,'' she informed and it was then they noticed how sleep deprived she looked. ''all I wanted to do was to make sure my son is alright and that he had spare clothes to wear when he wakes up.'' She stated sincerely as she gestured to a small bag containing Izuku's usual clothes beside his bed.

After listening to her reasoning, Mandalay nodded but still looked unsure. ''Are you sure Inko?'' she asked getting a nod from the mother. The pro nodded in return before speaking up. ''All right, but allow us to drive you home.'' She offered getting a surprised look from the mother.

Inko looked ready to decline the offer before the pro spoke up again. ''Please.'' She interjected while Inko listened in. ''It's the least we could do.'' She pleaded with sincerity in her voice while Inko looked to Pixie Bob and saw her nodding in agreement. Looking down at the child she saw him looking at her with a pleading look as well.

Seeing that there was no room for her to decline, Inko sighed in resignation before smiling at them. ''All right, I'll go with you.'' She nodded in agreement with a grateful expression.

Mandalay nodded at her and mirrored her expression before turning to the nurse who was patiently waiting for a response. ''Tell the chief that we'll be the ones to escort Inko home.'' She informed with a serious expression.

Understanding the situation, the nurse nodded in affirmative. ''All right, I'll be sure to inform the chief then.'' She stated before bowing to them and quietly leaving the room.

A few moments of silence past before Inko decided to break it. ''Would you mind waiting outside for a bit?'' she requested while everyone else turned to her. ''I just need a few moments with him.'' she stated with a kind expression.

''Of course.'' Mandalay nodded with a look of understanding before she, Pixie Bob and Kota made their way to leave the room, before she paused and looked to Inko with a grateful expression. ''Oh, and when you have the chance please tell Izuku thank you.'' she requested while Pixie Bob and Kota looked to her and silently requested the same thing, drawing a surprised look from the older Midoriya.

But before she could speak up, Mandalay continued. ''Without him I- _a lot_ of us wouldn't have returned in one piece.'' She stated before holding Kota's shoulder with a gentle squeeze. ''Or with our lives.'' She stated sincerely while Kota reached up and held Mandalay's hand.

Understanding the implications, Inko nodded with a smile. ''I will.'' She agreed while Mandalay returned the expression before she, Pixie Bob and Kota made their way out of the room. The latter giving one more glance at Izuku before following the pros, a gesture that touched the older Midoriya but chose to stay silent about it.

As the door closed, Inko stared at it with a smile before sighing and approaching her son with a small but proud smile. ''Honestly, no matter how strong you are you always seem to end up becoming the most injured.'' She lightly chastised as she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. ''But then again…that's exactly who you've always been when it came to the lives of others.'' She stated with a knowing look before she gave a kiss on Izuku's forehead and leaning back with a smile.

''I'm proud of you Izuku.'' She stated sincerely before making her way out of the room to join Mandalay, with plans on finding out the full story of what Izuku did during the camp.

As she left however, she completely missed how Izuku had a small smile on his face as he slept.

* * *

_MEANWHILE EARLIER IN BAKUGOU'S SLEEPING QUARTERS_

With a slight jolt Bakugou found himself sitting up from his bed as he opened his eyes. Upon noticing the weight on his hands, he looked down and grimaced as he realized that what he dreamed about was real and that he was indeed held captive by the villains. With a huff he let his legs hang on the side of the bed as he analyzed his surroundings.

The room sported a simple design, with white tiled floors and cement walls painted in grey. Above him is a single circular ceiling light, no windows in sight but there's an air vent that's too small for him or anything to fit through and a single bed with a pillow but no blanket, two chairs and a single small table. And from what he could tell, these guys are so confident that he wouldn't be able to escape that there's _apparently_ no form of camera or recording device in sight.

''_Cocky bastards.''_ Bakugou thought with an angered expression before standing up to examine his room for anything to use. Unfortunately, the more he scanned the room, the more he was forced to admit that escape was indeed impossible without the use of his quirk. _''Their cocky, but they did think of everything.''_ He conceded with huff before sitting back on his bed.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Turning to the door he could hear a girl's voice, Toga if he remembered correctly. ''Breakfast!'' she announced before she unceremoniously opened the door before, he could respond. In her hands was a tray with a warm plate of curry.

Just by looking at the meal, he could feel himself become hungry but refused to show it and simply scowled at her. ''The hell is that?'' he asked while eyeing the dish wearily, which helped lessen his hunger since there could be a possibility of it being drugged or poisoned.

Seeing his tone and expression, Toga calmly shook her head. ''Curry.'' She announced calmly as she placed the tray on the table before facing the suspicious teen. '''If you'd like I could take a bite of it.'' She offered calmly, hoping that her tone would calm him.

Bakugou considered the offer but quickly realized that they wouldn't have a reason to kill him yet since they still needed a response from him. With that in mind Bakugou hesitantly shook his head. ''Don't, I'll eat it myself.'' He declared with a huff, he maybe in a shitty situation, but at least he could still-

''Actually,'' Toga spoke up with a sheepish expression snapping him out of his thoughts. ''your uhhh…not going to feed yourself.'' She stated getting Bakugou to freeze from the statement while she mentally braced herself for what's to come. ''That's why…I am here.'' She stated with an awkward chuckle as she held a spoon.

Understanding the implications, Bakugou's expression tuned murderous as he glared at the villain. ''Fuck that shit!'' he stated angrily before turning away. He considered tackling her but decided against it since he'll be in a worse situation if he does anything. Which was a frustrating thought enough at itself.

Not even surprised from the response, Toga was silent for a bit before speaking up again. ''Look, you don't _have_ to eat it.'' she stated getting him to glance at her. ''But just so you know, I doubt you'll be able to last long before the next batch.'' She threatened with a knowing look that spoke experience.

Bakugou wanted to argue but no matter what he thought of she was right, if he really wanted to escape then he'd need the energy to do so. Plus, this could also be a useful way to lower their guard further by making them _think_ he's under their thumbs.

Despite feeling a blow to his pride at the last thought, he huffed before nodding. ''Fine.'' He begrudgingly agreed before standing up and taking a seat on one of the chairs. All the while keeping his eyes on Toga to find any kind of deceit or ulterior motives.

Toga mentally cheered before smiling brightly at him. ''Great!'' she cheered with a happy expression while he internally groaned. She then immediately seated herself on the other chair, scooped a spoonful of his meal and held it in front of him. ''Here you go.'' She offered with a kind tone that made it hard for him to tell if she was faking it or not.

Which she wasn't.

Bakugou's gaze then switched between the spoon and Toga's expression to see if anything was amiss. Once he confirmed that their wasn't any, he mentally sighed before leaning forward and opening his mouth. Which Toga wasted no time and gently placed the spoon in his mouth, once he took the food, she placed the spoon down and looked at him curiously. ''How is it?'' she couldn't help but ask.

Meanwhile Bakugou gingerly chewed it for a bit before swallowing and braced himself for any side effects. Once there were none he scowled at Toga. ''No comment.'' He stated stubbornly, refusing to admit that it tasted alright.

After resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Toga looked to him with a knowing smile. ''I'll be sure to give your compliments to Kurogiri then.'' She teased before scooping up more food.

''Just shut up and feed me.'' Bakugou growled back earning a giggle from the villain (which of course pissed him off) as she brought up another spoonful of curry.

The two then fell into silence as Toga continued feeding Bakugou who just focused on finishing what was given to him. While this was happening, the gears in Toga's mind turned as she tried to figure out the best way to approach the situation. Sure, she knew what to ask, but _asking_ about it is a different situation altogether.

Plus, there is the terrible possibility that Bakugou wouldn't even _want_ to talk to her.

Meanwhile Bakugou tried his damndest to get a reading on the person in front of him, unfortunately this proved to be difficult since she looked just as unreadable as the first time he saw her. Sure, she sounded kind, but he noticed how nervous she sounded while also looking dangerous all at once which made it impossible to read her.

As the two mentally processed the situation, the feeding proceeded with no issues whatsoever.

Eventually their thoughts were interrupted when Toga noticed that Bakugou took the last bite of food. ''Well that wasn't so bad was it?'' she asked with a grin while Bakugou grunted in annoyance as he stood up and sat on his bed while Toga cleaned up with a thoughtful expression.

After a few moments of considering her words, she opted to just go with the flow at this point since she had a feeling that her time with Bakugou wouldn't be long.

But first…

''Hey, Bakugou.'' She called out without turning around, Bakugou remained silent but she knew he was listening so she spoke up. ''Are you by any chance interested in joining the league?'' she asked though she already knew the answer.

''**Hell. No.''** Bakugou immediately responded with a growl while glaring daggers at the villain. The latter not even surprised by the response and couldn't help but smile a bit in amusement.

She quickly replaced her expression with a neutral one as she shrugged. ''Oh well, just asking.'' She stated causally while behind her Bakugou looked surprised from how she easily gave up on the offer.

His surprise only grew when she paused her work and looked to him with a hopeful expression. ''Can I ask you something?'' she asked seriously with a hint of hope in her voice.

Bakugou was taken aback by her tone and expression but quickly shook it off as he glared at the villain. ''If it's another offer-

''No that.'' She dismissed getting s surprised look from him. ''It's about Izuku.'' She revealed bluntly, deciding against dancing around it and just get straight to the point.

Ignoring how she used Izuku's first name, Bakugou formed a murderous expression. **''I've got nothing to say to you.''** He growled assuming that she was gathering info to hurt his friend.

To her credit, Toga expected the response. But that didn't mean it hurt any less as her expression faltered and frowned a bit. ''I see.'' She stated with a slightly defeated tone before turning around and continued her cleanup. _''Well…it looks like I won't get my answers after all.''_ She thought with a frown while internally grimacing at the thought of continue enduring her inner turmoil.

Bakugou felt a little bit uncomfortable by how Toga looked and sounded just then. But knowing that she's a villain, he was about to crush those feelings until he remembered a conversation he had with Izuku during the Sports Festival.

* * *

_FLASHBACK SPORTS FESTIVAL – BEFORE KAMINARI VS. IBARA_

_While the arena was being cleared from Todoroki's ice. Izuku, Mina, Bakugou, Iida and Ochako decided to go get some refreshments and relax in the meantime. Meanwhile the rest of his classmates were off doing their own thing while the arena was being cleared and repaired._

_Once they got their drinks, they found a place to settle down and simply enjoy the moment of peace. Izuku found himself taking a seat and leaned against the wall while Mina sat beside him and leaned her head against this shoulder. Ochako, Iida and Bakugou sat crossed legged around him, effectively creating a small circle._

_After a few moments of peace, a question formed in Bakugou's mind as he spoke up. ''Deku,'' he suddenly called out getting the teen's attention. ''why the fuck did you make friends with him?'' he bluntly asked getting a confused look from the teen._

''_With who Kacchan?'' he asked with a curious expression._

_Seeing this Bakugou rolled his eyes. ''Eye bags.'' He supplied with a huff while everyone stared at him blankly before deadpanning at him, realizing that he was referring to Shinso._

_Now understanding what he was referring to, Izuku spoke up with a smile. ''Well, because it looked like he needed a friend.'' He stated simply getting a confused look from Bakugou while everyone else paid attention._

''_How the fuck could you tell?'' Bakugou asked with a curious expression._

_Izuku was silent for a bit before speaking up with a serious expression. ''Well…when Ojiro dropped out of the competition after mentioning that Shinso's quirk caused him to not remember anything, I looked to him and immediately noticed how guilty and sad he looked from what he did.'' He then smiled. ''From that point on, I knew he needed a friend to help him and tell him that he shouldn't be ashamed of his quirk.'' He stated kindly while also thinking of a way to help Todoroki with his problem as well._

_While Bakugou and everyone processed what he said, Izuku grinned before wrapping an arm around a surprised Mina. ''Plus, it helps that Mina teaches me how to read people better.'' He praised before giving a pick peck on Mina's cheek making her blush. The latter then giggled as she returned the gesture and snuggled up to him making Ochako coo while Iida smiled._

_Meanwhile Bakugou was silent as he mulled Izuku's words over a bit before speaking up again. ''Alright, I get that you wanted to help him,'' he started with an understanding tone getting their attention. ''but did you seriously need to be friends with him after he fucked with your mind?'' he asked with growl, evidently still upset with what Shinso did to Izuku._

_Izuku grinned at that. ''Yep, because from my point of view: __**strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.**__'' He stated calmly taking everyone aback by his friendly nature._

''_Midoriya.'' Iida spoke up getting everyone's attention. ''I mean no offense…but that line of thinking sounds naïve.'' He stated as he, Mina and Ochako wore worried expressions, thinking that he could be taken advantage of. While Bakugou looked skeptical from the meaning behind those words._

_Seeing their expressions Izuku couldn't help but chuckle. ''Yeah your right,'' he agreed getting their full attention. ''but then again….friendship can sometimes appear in the strangest of places.'' He calmly countered with a knowing look._

_And with that all their arguments died out as they took in his words. _

_Mina, Ochako and Iida took in the wisdom of his simple words since Izuku pretty much proves this point by making friends left and right depending on the person and situation. While for Bakugou, he considered how their friendship was formed despite him bullying Izuku for being supposedly quirk less for all those years, until he revealed his quirk by saving his life._

_Which indeed makes their friendship quite weird and unexpected._

''_And in case you still don't believe me.'' Izuku suddenly spoke up getting everyone to turn to him. ''I was able to be friends with you.'' He reminded warmly as he looked to Bakugou. While everyone else instantly understood what he meant since Izuku and Bakugou's personalities would often clash but still get along well. _

_Now understanding Izuku's point, Bakugou scowled before looking away. ''Damn you.'' He grumbled making Izuku chuckle while everyone else decided to ponder on his words. Depending on the situation and person, Izuku's point of view could indeed make an ally of the situation, which in turn could change the tide of things. _

_However, before anyone else could say anything, Present Mic's voice boomed through the speakers. _

''_ATTENTION EVERYONE! REPAIRS TO THE ARENA ARE COMPLETE! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS!''_

_Once the announcement ended, Izuku separated from Mina and stood up. ''Well it looks like it's time to see what Kaminari can do.'' He stated with a grunt as he stretched, making a satisfying popping sound while doing so._

''_Oh please,'' Bakugou scoffed as he and everyone else stood and stretched as well. ''I bet that dumbass Pikachu will fuckup his match.'' He predicted confidently with a huff._

_Iida of course was quick to reprimand him. ''It is not wise to underestimate your fellow peers Bakugou!'' he sternly scolded in his usual manner getting an eye roll in response while Ochako tried to calm him down. _

_Izuku was about to defuse the situation until Mina spoke up. ''Well what are we waiting for? Let's see if he's right or not!'' She stated enthusiastically before grabbing Izuku's hand and began dragging him away to their designated seats._

''_You heard the lady, let's go!'' Izuku called out with a chuckle as he allowed himself to be dragged away by a giggling Mina while Iida, Ochako and Bakugou immediately followed them to see how the match would proceed. The latter mulling over Izuku's words and wondered if he could apply those words himself as well._

* * *

_PRESENT TIME_

As he remembered that day, a thoughtful expression formed on his face as he stared at the villain before him. The whole concept sounded ridiculous but if there was a possibility of making an ally or possibly redeeming someone, then perhaps he could give it a shot.

But before he could do anything, he needed to reflect on their interaction.

From what he could tell, it was clear that whatever she wanted to ask him was important, maybe not to the league but…most likely to her. Not only that, the way she acted towards him was different as well, unlike the other villains who addressed him like a ''guest''_, _she spoke to him in a calming tone as if to tell him to trust her.

Sure, she asked him if he wanted to join the league, but it didn't look like she cared about the response since it seemed like she expected that kind of answer from him.

So why? Why does she not care about him joining the league? What does she want to know about Deku and why did she look sad when he refused to tell her anything?

**''_Well, it looked he needed a friend.''_**

Remembering her expression, he could tell that she was disappointed, but there was something else there. It wasn't anger but rather it looked like….sadness, as if he just destroyed her chances of getting whatever she wanted. Which _apparently_ revolved around his friend.

Which brings up the question, _why?_

Why did she want to know more about Izuku? He considered intel for her advantage but squashed the idea as he remembered the tone she used when asking about him. There was no malice behind it, or at least none that he could detect, but rather there was genuine curiosity and sincerity in her tone.

Not only that, there was also a hint of hope in her voice. The same kind of tone that reminded him of the time when Kirishima approached him and asked him to be his frie-

His eyes widened as he zeroed in on that last thought.

No…surely not.

She's a villain! Why would she want to be close with a person who wanted nothing more than to become a great hero in the future. It sounded insane considering it since not only do they have different allegiances, but also, he's pretty damn sure that they haven't even met before!

So why the hell would she want to-

**''_Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'' _**

He wanted to curse for his internal conflict but stopped himself when he realized that Toga was about to make her way out of the room with the tray in hand if he didn't pull his shit together and make a decision now.

Fuck it, time to bite the bullet.

''Wait.'' He called out getting her to stop and look at him curiously. ''I'll talk to you about Izuku.'' He agreed while internally praying that he wasn't going to regret this. While Toga looked surprised from the complete 180 and was about to speak but stopped when he shot her a warning look. ''But I'll have two conditions.'' He warned getting her to slowly nod in agreement. ''One, I'll stop talking the moment your questions step out of line and two, you'll have to tell me _why_ exactly you want to talk about him.'' he compromised with a tone that left no room for argument.

Meanwhile Toga placed the tray back on the table and went silent for a bit as she weighed her options but quickly realized that this could be her only opportunity so she nodded in agreement. ''Alright, deal.'' She agreed since he had every right to question things given the circumstances while Bakugou was internally surprised but hid it well as he returned the nod.

Realizing that he was patiently waiting for her, Toga then decided to get comfortable and take a seat on the chair that was far enough from Bakugou to ease his worries. She then went silent herself as she chose her words well before eventually looking up to him with a serious expression. ''The reason I want to talk about him is….,'' she trailed off with hesitation as she felt uncomfortable opening up with her personal feelings. ''is that I want to find answers.'' She admitted getting a confused look from him since his hunch was pretty much proven.

Toga ignored his expression and looked down at her hands as she clasped them together. ''Recently I've been getting these _feelings_.'' she admitted before giving Bakugou a look before he could say anything. ''_**Not**_ attraction,'' she clarified with emphasis getting Bakugou to calm down a bit, glad to know it wasn't a love triangle situation. ''but more on…confusion.'' she stated with a conflicted expression getting a confused one from the teen.

Seeing his expression Toga began explaining how she's been feeling a surge of conflict within her ever since she had her encounter and interaction with Izuku. How different his attitude towards her were vastly different with how others would treat her normally now or in the past.

By the end of the explanation, she felt a bit lighter from opening up.

''So, what your telling me is….,'' Bakugou trailed off as he digested her words. ''you think that by knowing more about Izuku, you'll also be able to understand why you're having conflicts within yourself.'' He surmised with a serious expression while internally surprised with how open the villain is being.

Toga nodded without hesitation. ''Yes.'' she stated sincerely as she stared directly at his eyes with conviction. ''For me to find clarity I need to ask about Izuku.'' She stated getting a thoughtful expression from Bakugou.

Now that he understood her intentions, everything started making sense. As she stated, no one in her life must have treated her the way Izuku did, which would understandably confuse her. I mean who wouldn't be if your entire life was faced with people judging you for most of it.

After staying silent for a few seconds Bakugou nodded to her with a serious expression. ''Alright, let's do this.'' He agreed while a logical part of him told him that this was a bad idea. However, it was quickly overpowered by his hero instincts and his genuine curiosity.

Toga then gave him a genuine smile. ''Thank you.'' She stated gratefully, smirking a bit when he looked shock from how normal she sounded. The latter quickly recomposing himself when her expression became more serious. ''Does Izuku care about evil quirks?'' she asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

Though surprised with her question at first, Bakugou decided to answer with what came first to his mind ''No, he doesn't.'' he stated while Toga listened intently. ''To be frank, no quirk is evil to him, the person who has it _will_ be called evil if they hurt people with it.'' He stated with a serious expression while Toga's eyes glazed over as she looked at her hands with a thoughtful expression as she remembered the amount of people that she hurt just because of her urge to see or consume blood due to her quirk's nature.

Seeing her expression, Bakugou quickly jumped in to reassure her. ''But to be honest I don't think that matters with him.'' he added getting her to look at him and it was then he noted that the life in her eyes returned. ''As long as there's a _chance_, Izuku would always see the good in a person.'' He stated with a look of experience, since he too was on the receiving end of Izuku's forgiveness despite being a childhood bully. ''So yeah, from my experience you'll only be labeled as evil if _he_ deems you irredeemable.'' He stated in an assured tone before adding one last thing. ''And as far as he's concerned, no quirk is useless, no matter what you tell him.'' he finished remembering how Izuku would openly praise Mineta's quirk if given the opportunity.

While Bakugou went silent as he allowed her to digest his words, Toga felt the hurricane of emotions within her return in full force. Only this time, there are a lot of more positive ones this time. Namely a massive amount of relief, comfort and assurance once again from hearing Bakugou's info about Izuku.

''_No quirks are evil.''_ She repeated in her head as she felt a small glimmer of hope reignite within her, sure she felt guilt but it was immediately overshadowed by everything else.

But as she thought this, another old memory resurfaced.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The young teen sighed in relief as the last class for the day ended. She knew all this was necessary for her education, but if it meant continuing her daily routine of being ignored or being stared at strangely, then why does she even bother at this point?_

_But alas it was all necessary to work her way into society, so with this in mind she found herself outside the school grounds as she started making her way home. Back to her….family. _

_She almost found herself laughing at the word ''family'', considering how they weren't any better than the people who treated her outside of their home. Ever since her quirk manifested as a child, she began feeling urges to consume blood or to at least see it. Things got so drastic that she eventually brought home a dead bird for the sake of observing the blood's beauty._

_Needless to say, her parents wanted to put a stop to this._

_But rather than bringing her to quirk counseling like any good parent should, they decided to put matters into their own hands and encouraged her to live a ''normal life''. Now Understandably, this all caused confusion to form within the young child as she had no idea why her parents acted the way they did, but ultimately decided to take their words to heart and suppress her quirks urges. _

_And for some time, it worked and her parents showed more approval by the day. _

_But it did not last however, as the more the girl grew, the harder it became to suppress her natural urges. And despite her best efforts in acting normal like her parents wanted, she eventually couldn't contain her urges and found her inner mask cracking from time to time from the overflowing amount of urges built up within her. _

_Said cracks caused her to become more antsy the longer she didn't have an opportunity to see blood and when she did, she would start sweating or feel an overwhelming urge to taste it. Naturally her parents saw this and tried to intervene, but their efforts were all for naught as their daughter became more and more agitated with each attempt to fix her._

_When they couldn't handle the task any longer, they began discussing in secret of plans on allowing another member of their family tree to take care of her and thus relieving them of the burden of trying to repair the unrepairable._

_However, one night the girl heard of their plans and felt her heart shatter upon hearing this. And what made matters worse is that the urge to see blood, or specifically her parents' blood, roared with fury within her. But knowing the life that it would lead to and what she would become, she fought hard within herself until she eventually calmed herself. _

_As she accomplished this feat, she felt newfound determination within her as she decided to prove her parents wrong by fixing herself and to one day be accepted into society. She then began to find hep group online with similar problems as her and began researching on common methods used to suppress natural quirk urges or ways to hide it. Which would result in creating a painful training regime of resisting her urges by viewing pictures or videos of blood (which were all spilled by animals in nature documentaries). _

_It was admittedly bitter work, but the result was worth it as she found herself feeling her urges less and less from the sight of blood. Which in turn resulted in her improving her demeanor and overall look in public._

_Seeing this, her parents began interacting with her warmly again as if nothing had transpired between them. But the girl was not naïve and knew that things were far from normal between them now as she began to grow more distant with them over time. When questioned about this she would often brush off the question or would just simply state that she was in no mood to talk. Unsurprisingly her parents accepted the excuses blindly and decided that it was simply stress from her school life. _

_But despite the massive gap between them they lived in relative peace despite their being almost no words exchanged between them unless necessary. The girl would become accustomed to this and simply focus on her mission to grow and eventually move out of her home to live in society as she chose. _

_So, until then, she would have to continue her internal struggle as she lived amongst the people while trying to mask her emotions by the day. However, every now and then, cracks would form within her and would cause a wave of unease to flow out of her. _

_Which would ultimately lead to her lonely life of being an outsider to everyone else. _

''_Hey wait!'' a voice made itself known, followed by the sound of frantic footsteps which effectively knocked her out of her somber thoughts. _

_Turning to the voice she saw that it was the same boy who staring at her earlier and it was then she got a good look at him as he caught his breathe. Besides from their standard school uniform, the boy appeared to be shorter than her by an inch while sporting black hair and blue eyes. _

_All in all, he was a pretty plain looking guy. _

_Her observations were interrupted when the young man coughed before looking up to her with an awkward grin. ''Sheesh you walk fast.'' He praised with an awkward chuckle as he began straightening himself up._

_Seeing this, the girl raised an eyebrow at him and fully turned to face the newcomer. ''Can I help you?'' she asked with a tone of curiosity mixed with caution, evidently not used to someone approaching her of all people for once. Heck, even in __**group projects**__ she would often find herself working solo since nobody would feel comfortable around her. which admittedly sucked every time. _

_Seeing this, the stranger quickly fixed himself and offered a nervous smile. ''Well I noticed how you would always go home by yourself, so I thought it would be great if we could walk home together since I live in another street not too far from you.'' He offered sincerely with a kind expression._

_And for the first time in a long time, the girl found herself left speechless as she looked to the boy with a shocked expression from both his offer and sincerity behind it. However, she quickly shook it off as she still had her suspicions._

''_Why?'' She asked with suspicion evident in her voice while her stance appeared to be tense. _

_The boy looked at her strangely before realizing why she acted the way she did and wore a more understanding expression. ''Ok I'll be honest with you.'' He started honestly getting her attention. ''ever since I Transferred here people have been acting…different around me.'' He admitted with a sad tone before looking down._

''_Different?'' The girl repeated as she tilted her head in confusion. ''But why?'' she added as she scanned the boy again, only to find no other reason why people would treat him differently. _

_Her confusion grew when the boy hesitated, as if worried with what would happen after he reveals why. Finally, after a few moments of mental preparation, the boy took a few breathes before looking up to her with a serious expression. __**''I'm Quirkless.''**__ He admitted with a tone that showed no deceit._

_With that one statement, the girl found herself freezing as she looked to the boy with an expression of shock and understanding. And for good reason to since quirkless individuals are considered rare in their society, which would often lead to their unfortunate treatment as lower-class citizens by most of the civilian population with quirks. Such treatments would cause the suicide rate of quirkless individuals to increase by the year. _

''_Ever since everyone else found out I was quirkless upon arrival,'' he continued, not even fazed by her expression and reaction. ''they started treating me like an outsider or simply someone not to acknowledge.'' He stated sadly as he looked away with an empty chuckle. ''Funny, now that I think about it, it's not exactly different with the way they treated me from my last school.'' He admitted with a frown and tone that spoke of years of experience._

''_What about your parents?'' The girl couldn't help but ask, surely they would be the ones to support him and notice how he's being treated?_

_As soon as the question came out, she regretted it almost immediately as the boy's expression became sadder. ''They would ask about it but wouldn't really do anything about it like the staff from my last school.'' He admitted before he quickly wiped the tears that began to form in his eyes. ''They still keep me around, but I think that's because I still have the potential to earn money with other jobs.'' He speculated before turning away to hid his pained expression._

_Meanwhile the girl felt anger bubble up inside her from the injustice of it all, it was bad enough that people like her were treated poorly just because they had difficulty controlling their quirk's urges. But now, even people __**without**__ quirks are being treated like dirt for being different as well!?_

_It simply wasn't fair!_

_She was about to speak up when the boy beat her to it and looked at her with an expression of conviction. ''When I saw how lonely you are, I knew at that moment that you needed someone to be your friend. Someone who would have your back and support you when you feel the weight of the world crashing down on your shoulders.'' He declared with a determined expression. _

_And with that declaration, all form of suspicion and distrust for the boy was crushed and immediately replaced with admiration for the boy's spirit and noble gesture. As she looked to him, she came to a realization that she could feel some form of kinship towards him. __Both were outcasts to society in their own way and their parents kept them around mostly for convenience nowadays. Both essentially were forced to forge their own path and accomplish their goals without any form of help from people who normally would support them. _

_So, with this in mind, her decision became clear._

''_Alright, let's be friends.'' She nodded with a smile._

_Upon hearing the response, the boy's demeanor immediately changed and looked to her in shock. ''Woah really!?'' he asked for confirmation with surprise evident in his voice, which immediately told her that a large part of him expected the offer to fail. _

_Seeing this she couldn't help but giggle in amusement. ''Yes, really.'' She confirmed with a gentle smile._

_Tears looked like they were about to form in the boy's eyes but he quickly shook it off as he gave her a bright and __relieved__ smile. ''That's great!'' he cheered with such joy that she could already tell that things are going to go well between them._

_And since they are going to be friends, she might as well have some fun._

''_With that being said,'' she continued getting his attention. ''aren't you being a little bit rude right now?'' she asked with a tone of mock offense as she playfully crossed her arms with a look of annoyance._

_Which naturally caused the boy to look at her in surprise. ''W-What do you mean?'' he asked in a nervous tone, thinking that he somehow botched their friendship before it even started._

_Seeing this she giggled and quickly calmed him. ''Relax, I'm just teasing. I just want to know your name first.'' She stated before laughing a bit from his dumbfounded expression._

_Realizing that she was joking he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. ''O-Oh.'' He stated with a nervous tone, much to her amusement. He then quickly recomposed himself and held a hand out. ''My name is Saito Hiraga, nice to meet you.'' He stated with a friendly smile._

_The girl then looked to the hand before looking up to Saito with a smile as she grabbed it. ''Nice to meet you too, my name is- _

**''Toga!''**

* * *

_PRESENT TIME_

Blinking back to the present she turned to the door where the sound of someone knocking can be heard. ''Toga, times up.'' The voice of Spinner announced while said teen looked to Bakugou and gave him a look that silently promised that she will share her piece of the story later. Thankfully the latter understood the silent message and nodded to her with a serious expression.

After returning the nod with a small smile, Toga's eyes immediately glazed over as she wore her usual persona. ''Okay!'' she responded cheerfully as she grabbed the tray and turned away from Bakugou as she started making her way out of the room. While the latter couldn't help but be impressed with her acting.

Once she left the room to no doubt report to Shigaraki of no progress, Bakugou couldn't help but think about how ludicrous his situation is. Here he is, held captive by villains who wanted his services for their cause, not only that, but it would seem that he gained a possible ally from within their ranks.

And it was all thanks to Deku.

''Fucking hell.'' Bakugou exclaimed with a chuckle as he shook his head. ''Even when you aren't around your still making friends Deku.'' He stated with an amused tone before he stood up and laid down on his bed as he now considered Toga as a factor in his escape.

Not only that, his mind also raced to figure out what story will Toga have for him later.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Bakugou and Toga, there was another reason why Spinner was placed by the door. Besides security reasons, he was instructed to listen to what went on in the room via earpiece that was connected to a hidden listening device in the room.

Under normal circumstances he would report to Shigaraki without question, but something he heard from Bakugou and Toga's conversation made him reconsider.

''_No quirks are useless.''_ He repeated in his head as he leaned against the wall outside of Bakugou's room and looked to his hand with a thoughtful expression.

For years he endured mistreatment or discrimination due to his mutation quirk. The most common of course would be other individuals calling his quirk useless for having so many downsides and yet so little positives. So, with all this in mind, hearing someone saying that no quirks are useless meant more to him than what others may think.

And knowing that those words came from someone who Stain considers to be a true hero, he knew that they were 100% truthful.

''_I'll keep that in mind Midoriya.''_ He thought to himself with a small smirk before he straightened himself up and went to join Toga to report that he found nothing worthy to report.

He just hoped that he _and_ Toga wouldn't end up paying the price for what they were doing.

* * *

_BACK AT IZUKU'S ROOM - AFTERNOON_

Mina was never a fan of hospitals, now don't get her wrong she didn't hate what they do here, what she _does_ hate however was the unintentional tension or unease that it brings to whoever comes to visits. Upon arrival said feelings within her would have reached high levels if it weren't for the timely arrival of a nurse who reported that Izuku was to be cleared of his bandages with the only thing needed now was for him to get some well-earned rest.

From there it was a matter of watching over her Izuku and hoped that he would wake up by the end of her visit.

From her seat beside his bed, Mina sighed as she ran her fingers through Izuku's hair. ''I knew what you did was the right thing to do, but it was still foolish of you to keep fighting in your condition then.'' She chided gently before wearing a sad smile as she cupped his cheek. ''But then again, I'm foolish too.'' She admitted with a small chuckle. ''Because that's one of your qualities that made me fall for you.'' She stated sincerely before she leaned down and gave Izuku a quick peck on the lips.

She then leaned back with a smile as she let her hand linger a bit before letting go to wipe tears that began forming. Once she recomposed herself, Mina looked down at Izuku with a smile. ''Well, at least you won't have to worry about looking like a mummy when you wake up.'' She joked with a chuckle as she remembered how Izuku would joke about how he and Aizawa must be related.

_*Bzzzt* *Bzzzt* *Bzzzt*_

Without wasting anytime, Mina pulled out her phone and saw that it was a message from Kirishima that read: ''[_Me and everyone else who can go will join you later._]''

After reading the message, Mina found herself frowning as her thoughts focused on her fellow horn buddy. Out of all the people who took the news of Bakugou's capture, Kirishima was by far the one who took it the hardest. The latter wearing an expression that was quite frankly, frightening to Mina after they were informed by Aizawa about their classmate's capture.

And ever since then, he's been putting up a strong front that everyone could see through.

After replying to her friend's message, Mina set her phone aside as she tried to think of a way to raise Kirishima's spirit, if even a _little bit_. Because the sight of her normally cheerful friend being at the brink of being swallowed by a pit of despair was just plain wrong to her.

But then again…this _whole_ situation was just plain wrong. Villains attacked, knocked out a number of students with some sort of gas, captured one of their own while Izuku came out the most injured out of everyone there. And to think, all these things happened _before_ they were experiencing life as pros.

Her solemn thoughts were interrupted when a yawn erupted from her. Looking to the clock she saw that it was currently 2:00pm and it was then that she felt the full impact of her emotional and mental exhaustion.

And since her parents knew that she would be home late because of her visit, she came to a logical solution as she looked down at Izuku's bed with a small smile. ''Welp, no use in staying awake while waiting for them.'' she stated to herself as leaned down and placed her head on Izuku's bed, relishing how comfortable the bed was despite not lying down on it.

But despite this, something was still missing.

From her position she looked up and gently took in Izuku's hand. ''Please wake up soon, Izu.''She mumbled with a hopeful expression as she slowly drifted into dreamland with Izuku's warmth to help reassure that he was here with her.

* * *

_LEAGUE OF VILLAINS BASE BAKUGOU'S SLEEPING QUARTERS - AFTERNOON_

''_Well shit.''_ Bakugou thought with grimace as he came to the conclusion that there wasn't any way of escaping from his room. when the coast was clear he would constantly stand up and search for any type breach in his room, heck even a crack on the floor at this point. But since he failed to find even that, he came to fully accept the conclusion that the room itself was escape proof. Which lead to another conclusion that the only way to escape the room, would be to somehow slip through the door when they gave him food.

But the factor of Toga being a possible ally and Spinner guarding the door complicated the issue.

''_Maybe when it isn't her turn.'' _He thought to himself as he looked down with a thoughtful expression. Only to immediately shake his head when he realized that even _if_ he managed to barge through his room, the other villains will most likely be in the way. Which in turn would bring him back to square one-

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Alerted by the sound, Bakugou immediately took a seat on his bed and wore a tired expression to make it look like he just woke up. ''What?'' he called out in an annoyed tone.

''It's me again!'' Toga announced in her usual tone which calmed him down a bit. And without waiting for a response, the door was opened by Spinner who wore a serious expression as Toga walked in with a tray carrying what looked to be Ramen while wearing a friendly smile.

As the door closed, Toga placed the tray on the usual spot and looked to Bakugou who was calmly taking his seat across from her again. ''Sorry to say, but this'll be the last meal you'll get for the day so enjoy it while you can.'' She warned getting a shocked look from Bakugou before he nodded with a serious expression.

As Toga fed the explosive teen, who was grumbling about how shittier his situation got. She mentally and emotionally prepared herself for what was to come when she shares her story with Bakugou. To be honest a part of her didn't want to, on the account the Bakugou didn't feel like someone she should share this with, but a deal is a deal so she opted to honor their agreement.

And since he's a close friend of Izuku, she felt assured that she could trust her.

Once the food was gone, Toga helped him drink a glass of water before putting everything on the tray once again. Once finished the two stared at each other in silence as they wore serious expressions. Both knew that what was about to be shared was very personal and should be treated with a significant amount of respect.

Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Toga spoke up. ''So, about my past.'' She reminded before closing her mouth again as she wore an uncomfortable expression. Evidently not comfortable with sharing her personal thoughts with anyone since she hasn't done it in a long time.

Seeing her expression, Bakugou was about speak up when Toga raised her hand. ''It's fine, we had an agreement after all.'' She dismissed with a serious expression while Bakugou looked to her with an expression of disbelief. ''I just need a few moments.'' She requested quietly getting Bakugou to soften his gaze and nod in understanding.

Once she was prepared, Toga took a breath before speaking up.

''It all started when I met a boy named Saito.'' she stated with a small smile. ''My best friend.'' She declared as she pulled out a small heart locket from her pocket and looked to it with a nostalgic expression that held a certain amount of sadness on it, as she began telling her story while Bakugou chose to remain silent and listened in attention.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Since their first meeting, the two quickly became friends as they immediately warmed to each other on the way home that day. When the point arrived for them to go their separate ways, they immediately exchanged contact numbers. But even when they walked their separate ways, both were still in a better mood than they have ever been in their entire lives._

_Naturally, both of their parents noticed this but didn't question it which suited them both just fine. Once they finished dinner and any homework they had on that day. They wasted no time and started chatting with each other again until it was late at night. Which in turn allowed them to grow closer as they grew more comfortable with each other with each passing moment._

_Eventually though, they ended their interaction since they still have school the next day. Not that it mattered though since both didn't get much sleep since they struggled to comprehend the fact that they managed to gain their first ever friend since forever._

_With this in mind, they both swore to themselves that they'll treat this friendship with care, as to not risk being alone again._

* * *

_Weeks have gone by and their friendship grew ever stronger with each passing day. Of course, this led to Toga eventually revealing her quirk and its nature, but to her surprise Saito didn't seem disturbed or fearful of it. Quite the opposite actually since he was more amazed and intrigued by it as he excitedly begins asking questions about it, of which she happily answered. Saito then praised her for her determination and will to endure against her quirks urges and darker motives that formed in her mind from her parents' negligence and other people's treatment towards her. _

_Which only further proved to Toga that their friendship was real. _

_The two would become inseparable in their school, going as far as to immediately unite and find an isolated place where they could interact or finish schoolwork together in peace. To the point where they were silently crowned as a set by their fellow students and teaching staff. The latter mentioned finding their friendship strange but eventually just didn't care to disturb them. Which again, suited the duo just fine. _

_Naturally, this would create a rumor that the two were dating, hence why they were so close all the time. Said rumor was something that would make them laugh when they discussed it in private, because for one: It isn't true. And secondly: Saito wasn't exactly interested in the opposite sex, which gained respect from Toga since he was open about it with her. _

_Rumors aside, the duo continued their school days despite what others assume about them, despite being called ''The freaky duo'' or ''Weirdos''. Neither of them cared since this was nothing new to them at all. So, they pushed and formed a strong bond as they created happy memories together and hid no secrets from one another. _

_Until one fateful day when they were separated. _

_It was just another day at school nothing more, Toga and Saito were on their way to their usual spot to each lunch. When Saito stated that he forgot something in the classroom, of which Toga teased him about but didn't mind and let him go get it. _

_A mistake that she would make her guilty for a long time._

_A considerable amount of time has passed and Toga grew worried since it wasn't like him to be late. And the fact that their fellow students had negative views on them did little to calm her down. Pluss the staff here weren't exactly helpful either. _

''_I need to go find him.'' She told herself before she left with haste in search of her best and only friend. Her search went on for some time as she covered almost every possible place where he could have been which sadly yielded no results. Feeling a bit tired she considered the possibility that he was back where she was and that she was merely being paranoid. _

_She was about to turn back until-_

''_**Get up you freak!''**_

_Though understandably startled by the voice, Toga immediately felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she immediately went to where she heard the voice. A thousand thoughts went through her mind, hoping and praying that it wasn't who she thought was being on the receiving end of that angered voice. _

_Her fear increased as she heard the sounds of someone getting hit as they grunted in pain from the audible smacks coming from a nearby corner at a fairly isolated part of the school. Upon reaching the corner she lessened her speed as to not draw any attention to herself. She then carefully peaked from the corner and hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. _

_Once she did however, she was met with a sight that made something inside her snap._

_Held by the collar of his uniform, is a beaten-up Saito who wore an expression of pain. Holding him up was a student that she could only assume came from another class, who stood taller than her by three inches. Accompanying him were two other students who just barely reached his height. __All three were wearing expressions of anger and annoyance as they looked at Saito. ''Why the hell are you still here?'' the taller student asked as he pulled Saito closer to him, drawing out a pained grunt. ''In case you haven't noticed, your __**kind**__ isn't welcome here.'' He informed in an angered tone while his two cronies voiced out their agreement as well. _

_Despite his potion, Saito coughed before opening eyes to look at the leader with a defiant expression. ''That may be true.'' He agreed before giving off a weak but daring grin. ''But that won't stop my determination to make a place in society.'' He stated determinedly, taking everyone aback by his spirit. _

_Snapping out of his shock the leader scoffed disbelievingly at the statement. ''Yeah? Well how's your __**determination**__ supposed to save you now?'' he mocked while his cronies laughed mockingly as well._

''_If I were you…I'd let him go__** Right. Now.**__'' Advised a calm but cold voice._

_Looking to the voice, they saw Toga standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. However, the same could not be said for her eyes as they could plainly see fury behind them, fury that promised death if they do anything remotely harmful to her friend. Not only that, there was also an aura of doom around her as well._

_Seeing this the leader started sweating a bit but kept his tough faced as he dropped Saito (which effectively pissed her off more) and turned to face her with an annoyed expression. ''Get outta here you freak, this is none for your business.'' He ordered with an intimidating look while behind him his cronies exchanged worried looks, having heard of not only the scary rumors around her but the relationship that she had with their victim. Meanwhile said victim could only look up with a pained expression from his seated position against the wall and silently begged her to run away as he held his bruised abdomen. _

_To their utter shock, Toga giggled in an unnerving way and formed a sweet smile that rooted them in place. ''Oh really?'' she asked in a disbelieving tone that was too sweet. ''Because from the looks of things, it looks like your harassing my __**friend.**__'' She accused as she slowly made her way towards the leader while making sure to keep eye contact while doing so._

_As this was happening the bullies could only stare with wide eyes as the grip of fear froze them in place. All the while Saito could only smirk at the display, having an idea of what she's planning to do. _

''_So, here's some friendly advice.'' She suddenly stated, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. And it was then they noticed how close she got, which effectively made them all tense with anticipation. ''If you hurt my friend any more than you already have, well….__**your gonna have a bad time.''**__ She warned with a dangerous smile that promised eternal torture._

_Seeing the display, the leader's intimidating facade faltered but refused to let it completely crumble as he scoffed. ''Whatever.'' he dismissed with a small waver in is voice before looking to his cronies who looked paler than ghosts. ''Come on, let's not waste time with these freaks.'' He ordered before marching away with slight haste while his two companions didn't waste any time and ran to catch up with him. _

_Toga kept her crazed expression as she watched them leave, once they were out of her view, she immediately wore an expression of worry as she knelt in front of her friend who confused her by chuckling in amusement. ''You know….you could earn a living from being a professional Yandere.'' He joked with a grunt as he straightened his back against the wall._

_Despite the situation, Toga couldn't help but giggle at the notion. ''I'll think about it.'' She joked with an amused expression. Only for it to crumple and be replaced with a guilty expression as Saito grunted in pain while holding his abdomen. ''I'm so sorry for leaving you alone.'' She stated with regret in her voice as she looked at his injuries. Said injuries included a bit of bruising on his face and no doubt a darker bruise on his abdomen._

_Seeing her guilt, Saito calmly spoke up. ''It's not your fault, I mean I was the one who….Toga?'' his statement was replaced with confusion as he looked to his friend who stared at him with a blank expression. ''Toga you there?'' he called out with a worried tone._

_That seemed to do the trick as Toga snapped out of her trance and quickly looked away. ''S-Sorry about that, I just wasn't myself for a moment there.'' She admitted with a gulp as her fingers twitched a bit._

_Saito looked at her with confusion and concern until a thought ran through his mind as he wore a look of realization. Ignoring the pain on his arm from blocking one of the bully's strikes, he quickly got his phone and used the reflection to look at himself. His theory was proven when he saw a trail of blood pouring out from a cut on his head. __And as he looked to his friend, he concluded that her training did not include actually being in close proximity to any form of blood. He could only imagine how painful it must be for her to resist the urge, especially when the source of her urges is literally right in __**front**__ of her. _

_With this in mind a look of conviction formed on his features as he looked to his friend who wore a pained expression. ''Toga.'' he called out, only to get her to respond by shaking her head as she silently tried to convey her problem. ''Here, bite my arm.'' he offered as he raised his good arm._

_His absurd offer seemed to snap her out of her internal conflict as she looked to him in shock. ''Saito no…,'' she trailed off as her eyes automatically locked on the blood trail on the side of his face. ''your injured enough as it is.'' she reasoned out before looking to his arm with a gulp as she continued her internal struggle._

_Understanding her concern, Saito merely smiled at her. ''Yeah.'' He agreed as she managed to lock eyes with him which made his stomach churn as he saw the clear conflict in her eyes. ''But believe me, seeing my only friend hurting like this hurts more.'' He stated with a worried expression as he offered his arm again. _

_Toga looked at his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity within them, her gaze then switched between his sincere expression and his arm with a conflicted expression her own for a moment before eventually caving in. ''Thank you.'' She stated with sincerity and relief in her tone, getting a kind nod in return._

_He then prevented himself from letting out a pained grunt as she sunk her pointed teeth and began sipping his blood. From there, silence followed as Saito continued observing Toga who appeared to be under some sort of trance as she indulged her quirk's instincts._

_Finally, after what it seemed like an eternity, which in reality was only a few minutes, Toga released his arm and began taking in air for her efforts. ''I'm sorry.'' She apologized with a guilty expression as she absentmindedly licked her lips._

''_It's fine.'' Saito brushed it off getting a shocked look from her. ''If our positions were reversed, I know you would have done the same thing.'' He stated with a knowing look that got a small smile from her as a result, fully agreeing with his statement. ''I mean…that's what friends are for.'' He claimed sincerely with a heartwarming grin._

_Toga felt tears slowly form in her eyes from Saito's commitment to their friendship despite what she did. ''Yeah.'' she croaked out as she quickly wiped away her tears and gave him a watery smile, getting a kind smile in return. _

''_Come on, let's get you to the clinic.'' She announced getting a nod of agreement in return. She then wasted no time and helped him slowly stand up, earning a grunt from him as he put an arm over her shoulder for support._

_After steadying himself Saito looked to Toga with a grateful expression. ''Thanks for saving me.'' He thanked as he looked to her with a grateful expression._

''_Likewise.'' She responded gratefully as she mirrored his expression, the two then started making their way to the school's infirmary with big smiles on their faces knowing that they had each other's support in more ways than one._

* * *

_A year has passed since the incident and their friendship grew stronger since then, to the point where they became each other's siblings that they never had. Of course, this caused the rumors to escalate further but they didn't care nor never will. _

_In terms of the incident, it came to no surprise to the two that when it reached Saito's parents, he was the one that was reprimanded and told to avoid getting involved with those groups of people. It took a lot of convincing on Saito's part for Toga not to march right into their home and give his parents a piece of her mind that day._

_As for the school, well most students who heard of the incident felt their fear of Toga grew, which lead to them further distancing themselves from her and Saito. For the teachers they expressed their sincerest ''apologies'' to Saito, but stated that they couldn't do anything about it without proof of it happening. _

_So yeah, they were pretty much left on their own again. _

_With this in mind, Toga refused to leave Saito again after the whole incident (with the exception of him going to the bathroom of course.). The latter not even bothered by the gesture and simply accepted her act with open arms, glad to know that she valued their friendship just as much as he does._

_Putting the incident behind them, they continued their journey through their school in the hopes of graduating and making a place in society together someday, regardless of whatever or whoever stood in their way._

_Or so they thought. _

''_**Your leaving?!'' **__Toga asked with an expression of shock and hurt as she looked to Saito who couldn't meet her gaze and looked away with a regretful expression. _

_The two were currently seated on a bench in a park, currently it was a weekend and Toga thought it would be a good idea for the two of them to hang out and enjoy the moment of rest. Only for he plans to go out the window when Saito called her first and asked her to meet him in the park to deliver some news._

_And looking back on how sad he sounded, she could now see why._

''_My parents they…,'' Saito sighed before looking at her with a saddened expression. ''they decided to move me to another school after they realized how badly I got hurt last time.'' He informed with a frown before looking at the ground in despair._

''_But that was a __**year**__ ago!'' Toga retorted in outrage as she stood up and looked to him with a frustrated expression. ''And nothing has happened to you since!'' she claimed with a serious expression, knowing full well how people would avoid hurting him as long as she was around._

_Saito nodded in agreement as his expression became frustrated. ''I know but….'' He clenched his fists. ''they already made their decision.'' He admitted with frustration making Toga sigh tiredly as she took a seat beside him again._

_Of all the times his parents could have chosen to have grown a conscience, it had to be now of all times!? Not only that, apparently what they considered the right thing to do was to take away their son from their school with just a __**year**__ left before graduation._

_And away from his friend._

_And with that thought, Toga looked to him with a serious expression. ''Wait, don't your parents know that I'm looking out for you?'' she asked getting him to tense up. ''Don't they know that you have a friend who cares for you?'' she asked with pain in her voice._

_She then froze when she looked at her with an expression of sorrow. ''Toga…they…'' he hesitated before speaking up. ''__**You're**__ one of the reasons why they wanted me to change schools.'' He admitted with guilt in his features while Toga felt herself pale from the implications._

_Seeing her expression, Saito quickly jumped in to clarify things. ''It's not what you think!'' he denied, already knowing what she was thinking. ''I don't regret our friendship; in fact, you're the only one who accepts me for who I am. And that is something that I will __**never**__ regret'' He assured with sincerity which thankfully calmed Toga down._

''_It's just that my parents don't see it that way.'' he admitted with a frown. ''After they got word of the rumors about you and I, they see you as someone I shouldn't associate myself with.'' he stated before going silent as his expression became angered from the argument, they had last night._

_Seeing where his point was leading to, Toga leaned against the bench and looked up to the sky with a defeated expression. ''So…this is it huh?'' she rhetorically asked, hoping with all her might that this was all just some sort of elaborate joke. _

_Sadly, her wishes were left unanswered as Saito nodded before mirroring her position. ''Yeah, it is.'' he agreed with a tired sigh as he looked away with a saddened expression._

_Frankly both couldn't believe it, both promised to face the world together and yet they were forced to separate from one another by unjustifiable means. _

_*BEEP* *BEEP* _

_Their somber thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car horn, looking to the direction they saw a small sedan with two individuals that Toga immediately identified as Saito's parents. And based on their expressions, they didn't look particularly pleased to see their son with Toga. looking at the backseat, she could see some boxes, no doubt from their home._

''_That's my ride.'' Saito announced with a sigh as he and Toga stood up and looked to the vehicle. The latter looking at them with an angered expression but opted to stay calm, lest she gave his parents the satisfaction of proving what they believe her to be. _

_Saito appreciated the gesture and silently thanked as he began rummaging in his pocket. ''I have something for you.'' He announced getting her to look at him with a neutral expression. ''Something to remember me by.'' He declared as he pulled out a gold heart shaped locket that broke her neutral expression and replaced it with surprise._

_Toga looked between the locket and Saito with an unsure expression. After receiving a reassuring nod from her friend, she gently took the gift. On the outside it looked like an ordinary locket, but as she opened it, she felt tears began to form from what she is seeing. _

_It was a selfie of them together with big smiles on the day they officially became friends. On the other side of the locket is an inscription that read ''Best Friends Forever.''_

_As Toga gripped the locket with emotions varying from sadness, happiness and frustration. Saito revealed that he was wearing a similar locket around his neck. ''I have one too, that way we match.'' He stated with a sad smile as tears began to form in his eyes as well._

_Nodding wordlessly, Toga placed the gift around her neck and looked at it with a watery smile. ''It's beautiful.'' She praised before looking up to him, her expression unchanging. ''Thank you.'' She thanked before she began wiping away her tears._

''_Anything for you, my friend.'' Saito responded in kind as he wiped away his tears as well while Toga looked to him a smile through her tear stained eyes._

_The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments, not sure of what to do. Until eventually the dam broke and Toga wasted no time as she embraced Saito, while the latter immediately responded by embracing her as well._

''_I'll never forget you.'' Toga swore with tears as she tightened her embrace._

_Saito nodded as he tightened the embrace as well. ''Likewise, and I'll be sure to call whenever I can.'' He swore while Toga just nodded, silently promising the same thing as well._

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_Despite the noise from Saito's parents, their embrace didn't falter as they savored their moment together. ''Heh…I don't want to let go.'' Saito admitted with a small chuckle while Toga merely nodded in agreement as she made sure to cherish this moment. _

_Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as they found themselves separating and looking to each other will small smiles that held sadness within them. And after what seemed like an eternity of staring, Saito made the first move and nodded to her with a smile before turning around as he started making his way to his impatient parents._

_All the while Toga watched his retreating form with a frown before she looked down at her locket with a somber expression as she started thinking about what could have been in their friendship._

''_Oh, and Toga?''_

_Startled from the voice, Toga looked up and saw Saito looking at her with a serious expression. __**''Be the hero I couldn't be.''**__ He requested with a hint of silent plea and sadness in his eyes._

_Thought taken aback by the request, Toga understood where he was coming from and nodded to him with a look of conviction. ''I will.'' She swore with a determined expression as she internally started planning on possible hero schools that she could go to. _

_Seeing her conviction, Saito nodded with a grateful expression. ''Thank You.'' He thanked with a smile, getting one in return. He then turned around and continued his way towards his parents who continued looking at her with disapproving gazes that she honestly didn't care about as Saito boarded their ''family'' car. After getting on board, his parents wasted no time and began moving away from the park._

_Once their car was out of sight, Toga's determined crumbled as she let more of her tears fall. ''Goodbye….Saito.'' she choked out before she fell on her knees and clutched her locket with both hands as she started weeping with anguish and despair, not even caring for the people around her who stared for a bit before continuing their day._

_The only thing keeping her from breaking at that moment, was the hope that they would eventually see each other again._

* * *

_Unfortunately, their reunion would never come to pass._

_After one month had passed since he left, news reached school the school that Saito and his parents were caught in a villain's rampage through another part of the city. Said villain went wild with his polarity quirk under the influence of the trigger drug, which would increase his quirk's capabilities but would have a negative side effect to his mind._

_Naturally the pros were on the scene, with one team doing whatever they could to keep the scene isolated as while the other engaged with the crazed villain while also keeping civilians as far away from the combat area. But the task proved difficult as the villain's rampaging polarity quirk made it difficult to perform damage control and minimize civilian injuries._

_Finally, after what seemed like a prolonged battle, the heroes were able to corner the villain who began suffering from the drawbacks of the drug. But rather than allowing himself to be taken away to jail, he channeled his quirk to its utmost limit in a last-ditch effort to avoid capture. _

_As the metal around them shook as they started crumpling on themselves, some pros attempted to reason with the villain and hoped that there was some semblance of sanity left in him. It was all for naught however as the villain ignored their please and draw every surrounding metal towards him with great force. Said force gave the heroes no choice but to avoid the strike and could only watch in horror as several metal shards, poles and beams punctured the villain who screamed in pain from his effort, which in turn made himself into a bloody pincushion._

_After recovering from their initial shock, the pros were about to secure the villain, until they suddenly found themselves pale in horror as the villain began emitting a crazed laugh as he coughed up a large amount of blood. And before they could call for medical aid, the villain looked at them with a crazed expression that sent chills down their spine, he then damned them all before he used his quirk one more time and repelled every bit of metal gathered around him. Which resulted in him being torn apart as the metals were launched in different directions with great force. _**[Author's Note:** For reference think of it as the **Force Repulse** move from the **Force Unleashed Games**. Only much, _much_ gorier.**]**

_Said metals scattered around the area, effectively injuring pros and civilians alike who were caught in the blast radius. Unfortunately, not all were so lucky, for amongst the destruction and chaos, there were those who died from being impaled, gravely injured or crushed by rubble from the explosion. _

_As things died down. Authorities, additional pros and medical staff arrived at the scene to rescue any trapped civilians and bring anyone injured for immediate medical aid. meanwhile a separate team of pros and authorities were tasked with the horrid task of gathering the dead. _

_Things were going to procedure until they stumbled upon a scene that made them freeze in place as they looked to the sight before them with expression varying from shock, awe and sorrow._

_It was Saito's body, but unlike his parents who were found together in a collapsed alleyway, no doubt a desperate effort to save themselves. Saito was on all fours as he made himself into human shield to protect a little girl who appeared to be knocked out from the blast, which resulted in his back being pierced by several shards of metal that could be seen protruding out of his stomach and chest, dripping blood on the girl below her. _

_But what also stood out in the scene before them, was the content smile he had on his bleeding lips as his locket dangled over the child, he gave his life up to save. Not only that, but it was clear that he held his position till the very end, regardless of the amount of pain and exhaustion he surely experienced until his final breath._

_While the others were frozen in place, one of them snapped out of their shock and wasted no time in extracting the girl from her position and carried her back to the medical team. Meanwhile the rest followed suit and carefully removed any metal shards from Saito's body. Once that was done, they carefully placed him on a stretcher and immediately went to bring him back to the where the bodies of dead pros were separated from civilian casualties with expressions of respect and sorrow._

_To most he would be known as just another victim, but to others who saw his final resting place and witnessed his final act, he would always be remembered as a __**hero.**_

* * *

_While a majority of her classmates and the teaching staff remain indifferent or neutral about the news, Toga felt as though the world began crashing down around her. it was like a piece of her very soul was ripped out of her body. She left the classroom that day to confirm it herself, still clinging to hope that somehow, they made a mistake in identifying the fallen. _

_Sadly, her hopes were obliterated when she passed by a stand that was selling newspapers, what made her freeze on the spot where the pictures on the front page, of those who were killed in the villain's suicide. _

_One of those victims, was her best friend and brother __**Saito Hiraga**__. _

_And since then, her life became a slow descent into madness. _

_She went straight home that day and cried the hardest she had ever done, grieving for her friend and begging to everything that this was all a nightmare. She ignored everything around as she continued to grieve, from her parents calling to the messaged she received from the school until eventually she passed out from exhaustion._

_When she awoke the next day, memories of what happened flashed in her mind and wasted no time in trying to call her best friend. Only for the line to be silent, causing her to cry out in anguish once again as she came to realize that her only friend was gone. _

_Since then she slowly became swallowed by her own grief and despair, as she came to accept the reality that she was alone in the world again. And as such, accepting this reality took a heavy toll on her in all aspects. She didn't each much and lost the will and motivation to do most things, to the point where she ended up as the student with the lowest grades in the class. Not that she cared anymore, since at one point she considered suicide but ultimately decided against it since she knew for a fact that Saito wouldn't want her to join him that way and that he would most likely tell her to move on with her life the best she could._

_But what made things worse was how the people of her school took the news. While some remained neutral on the subject, there were those who would openly express how glad they were that they had one less ''freak'' to worry about while some went as far as to blame her for the incident, stating that being around her must be bad luck. _

_It honestly took a lot of willpower for Toga to not rip their throats out every time._

_But she endured for a time, doing whatever homework that came her while making an effort to avoid any form of eye contact or socializing. However, it just wasn't the same without him, because there was just nothing to look forward when it came school anymore nor did it feel good to basically have no one to talk to. She tried her best, she really did, but combined with her usual treatment and the stress built up from school and everything else, it just became too much for her. _

_Until one day she had enough. _

_Deciding there was no point in doing her usual routine anymore, she decided to grab her savings and leave everything behind when the opportunity was just right. After one day at school, instead of going home, Toga decided to travel elsewhere and find out where her best friend was buried. __It took a long time and some rationing with her money, but eventually she discovered that Saito was buried in a public cemetery at Hosu City. With this information, she wasted no time and went her way see her friend's resting place._

_Upon arriving she immediately started her search until she spotted something that made her eyes widen. It was three graves close together but that wasn't the detail she focused on, but rather it was the inscription on the middle grave with a heart symbol that caught her attention. _

**''_Here Lies Saito Hiraga, a Young Hero.''_**

_At first, she was shocked but after taking some time to think she came to the conclusion that her friend must have given up his life to save someone. Admittedly a part of her wanted to be angry, yell at him for being so careless. But knowing that being a hero was one of her friend's greatest wishes, she opted to just offer a sad smile before sitting down across the tombstone. From there__ she spent the majority of her time grieving, apologizing for not being there to help him and telling him how things have been since his death. She even praised him for doing a good job in saving a life and how his personality really fits with being a hero. _

_Eventually though, she noticed how late it was getting and was about to leave until an epiphany hit her. Saito always wanted to be a hero, to be recognized as one and to be treated as an equal by his peers. And from what she could tell, he got all of those and more in the process._

_And yet what did she have? She left her home, her parents never truly accepted her and her classmates basically shunned her out of their lives. Plus, there was the fact that she basically threw away all her chances to find a place in society, which effectively left her with one thing left. _

_A promise._

_That's it! Why would she go back to a life of isolation and discrimination, when she could go out there and show her place in the world herself? Why not just go out there and show that people like her can become heroes, regardless of the nature of her quirk? _

_And what better place to start than in Hosu City._

_With a newfound sense of purpose, she looked to her friend's grave with an expression of determination and vowed to become the hero he wanted her to be. Once that was done, she made her way into the city with a promise of visiting her friend again when her promise is fulfilled._

* * *

_PRESENT TIME_

Since then she spent the majority of her life roaming through the street of Hosu as she pleased, apparently her parents didn't care to file her name in any ''missing child'' cases which suited her goal just fine. Admittedly her earlier days as a vigilante were difficult considering her lack of formal training, but despite this she managed to do her duty to protect those who were oppressed, namely those who were quirkless and didn't have any means of defending themselves against a street thug with a quirk.

She would utilize blades that she purchased with her savings and use it to injure villains when they were distracted, giving time for the victims to leave and call the authorities. Once the villain would be incapacitated, she would loot them of any cash to use for food and supplies. Not only that she would gather some blood for them, which would allow her to utilize her quirk to help accomplish her promise.

And over time her skills improved and became an efficient fighter as a result. But in the process, she found herself forgetting about her original purpose and inadvertently turn herself into a madwoman who would just make _anyone_ bleed, which lead her to become a prime suspect in a number of bloodletting victims. But despite this she would continue on regardless if they were heroes, villains and civilians, with no signs of conflict within her.

Until now.

''Oi, you alright?'' came the slightly softened voice of Bakugou.

Snapping back into reality, Toga looked to Bakugou who wore a serious expression, but you could see the concern in his eyes. ''Your crying.'' He pointed out in the same tone.

Was she? Toga immediately brought a hand to her cheek, only to find out that she was indeed crying, in front of a prisoner no less. With this she then looked away and began wiping away her tears. ''Sorry about that.'' She apologized with an embarrassed tone as she straightened herself up.

''It's fine.'' Bakugou responded calmly while hiding how angry he was from the amount of bullshit she and her friend had to go through. And knowing full well that he was a former bully himself just sickened him to no end, which gave him more than enough motivation to make up for all the shit he put Izuku and a lot of people through.

After recomposing herself, Toga looked to Bakugou with a sheepish expression as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. ''Sorry again, I haven't been that emotional since-''she stopped her statement when her she froze and her eyes widened in realization.

Her promise…

''_**Be the hero I couldn't be.''**_

So that's what happened, ever since her encounter with Izuku, she'd been experiencing emotions and memories that have been long since forgotten. And with how similar he acted like her fallen friend, it made sense as to why she began feeling something reignite within her.

Including her long-forgotten promise, of which was reminding her of why and for _who_ she was doing all this for the moment it reawakened. And combined with her forgotten feelings, it grew stronger overtime time until eventually reigniting the spark within her and bringing back clarity to her mind that's been plagued with nothing but darkness and insanity brought by her noble quest.

As she came to this conclusion, she looked to Bakugou with a grateful smile. ''I understand it all now, thank you.'' She thanked with great sincerity in her voice, as her mind began to clear.

Bakugou looked confused before he realized what she was referring to. ''No problem.'' He calmly responded with a nod, glad that he was able to help the troubled vill-no, troubled _person _before him. Suddenly realization hit him which got Toga's attention. ''Hey, while were at it why don't you help-

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Their conversation was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. ''Oi Toga, times up.'' The unmistakable voice of Shigaraki was heard, making both of their eyes widen in shock. Looking to the clock they were both surprised that it was almost evening now.

Guess time flies when you're opening up.

Realizing that Shigaraki was going to enter the room without her response, Bakugou quickly wore a murderous expression while Toga immediately wore her usual crazed expression as she straightened herself up as well and restrained Bakugou again on his seat. And not a moment too soon as the door fully opened, revealing to be Shigaraki who looked bored while behind him was Spinner who looked to Toga with a softer expression, which confused them but didn't pay it to mind. Beside him was none other than Compress, which made both of them tense.

''Anything to report Toga?'' Shigaraki asked in his usual tone as he and Spinner stepped into the room.

Toga shook her head without any hesitation. ''Nope, still nothing!'' she happily chirped, silently hoping that they wouldn't notice any cracks on her usual crazed facade.

Shigaraki grunted in annoyance while Spinner leaned against a nearby wall and watched the exchange with a neutral expression as he processed what he overheard between Toga and Bakugou. ''Hmph, your pretty damn stubborn you know that?'' Shigaraki asked though already knowing the answer while beside him Compress stared at him in alert.

Meanwhile Bakugou felt his blood boil from how the leader was looking down on him. But before he retort, Shigaraki spoke first. ''Lucky for you, you'll be given one _last_ chance to reconsider.'' He offered while off to the side, Toga and Spinner felt something was off.

Bakugou tensed before narrowing his eyes at the villain. ''And if my answer is still the same?'' he couldn't help but ask.

To his surprise however Shigaraki merely shrugged at the statement, not looking the least bit fazed. ''It's fine if you don't change your mind because…,'' he trailed off as he formed a manic smile. ''I'll have a new **Nomu** if you refuse.'' He threatened with a dark laugh that made Bakugou pale a bit from the implications.

As Compress smirked in amusement from Bakugou's expression, he and Shigaraki were completely oblivious with how the other members reacted. Toga looked pale and sickened with the idea of being turned into someone's plaything as she compared it to a memory of a quirkless person being toyed with by a street thug before she intervened. While Spinner glared at Shigaraki, also disgusted with the idea of being turned into a mindless drone knowing full well that Stain would never approve of this.

''Take him.'' Shigaraki ordered with a wave of a hand and before Bakugou could react he, along with his seat were suddenly turned into a small marble by Compress's quirk, the latter placing him in his pocket for safe keeping. ''Heh, let's see if he'll refuse now.'' Shigaraki stated smugly as he and Compress left the room as they started making their way to the bar where Bakugou's decision will be witnessed by the entire League.

Meanwhile Spinner and Toga followed with internal conflicts raging within them. the latter more so considering that she basically shared her life story with him and helped her sort herself out. Both wanted to do something (for different reasons of course), but with how under powered they are compared to the other members of the League, they could only do nothing but watch whatever fate was in store for Bakugou.

So, at this point, both secretly hoped that the pros would make a move soon.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

Izuku twitched as he slowly opened his eyes, only to immediately shut it as he slowly began adjusting to the light of the area, he is currently in. Once confident that he could stand the light, he opened his eyes and immediately began taking in his surroundings.

The sight of which, took him by surprise.

It was a grassland, stretching as far as the eye could see, looking to another area he saw a patch of beautiful flowers, which complimented the calm breeze and the clear blue sky the place sported. In the distance he could see some mountain formations, but they looked too far away for him to get to on foot. He could also here the faint sounds of birds chirping with the occasional sound of the gentle breeze.

All in all, it was a serene.

Looking at himself, he was surprised to find out that he was wearing his hero costume. Complete with Mina's gift and everything.

''But how did I get here?'' He asked to himself as he stood up and rubbed his head in confusion while taking in the scenery. He then put a hand on his chin as he wore a thoughtful expression. ''I mean, the last thing I remember is that we went to camp for-'' he stopped himself as he froze and slowly widened in his eyes in horror.

Suddenly memories started flooding in as he began recalling the events that he could recall. From their plans to get stronger at the camp, how he managed to befriend and help Kota with his inner turmoil. To how all of them showed great progress, the villain attack, saving Kota, saving Ragdoll, passing the message to Mandalay that they were authorized to used their quirks, to him trying and _**failing **_to protect Bakugou as he was taken away with a resigned expression.

All the way to how he screamed in anguish and blacked out right afterwards.

''N-No.'' Izuku he exclaimed fear and disbelief as he fell to his knees and looked to the ground with an expression of horror. ''I-I failed to save him.'' he recalled with an expression of regret as he gripped the grass in frustration.

He then released his grip and looked up as another horrible realization dawned into him. ''So that means….I must have died from shock.'' He concluded with shame and regret in his voice as he placed a hand over his heart. Not only did he fail to save his friend, but he essentially failed to become The Symbol of Peace _and_ left everyone behind. Just the thought of Mina, Inko and everyone else grieving over his grave filled him with so much regret.

''Nope, but you were pretty _close_ their kiddo.'' Came a woman's voice.

Startled by the voice, Izuku eyes flared up as he charged 20% Full Cowl, zipped ahead and turned to the voice with a hardened expression while behind him are two medium sized Gaster Blasters, primed and ready to fire.

Only to pause as he took in the woman's appearance.

Standing before him was a tall woman with a beautiful but tough look which went well with her well built figure. Her skin is fair and sported a mole below her lip, which showed an easy smile. Her hair is dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and was usually styled in a half-up-half-down bun. Her eyes looked calm, but he Izuku could see experience and wisdom behind them.

Her outfit however is what caught his attention, which consisted of a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves, and white knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit.

All in all, she looked like a hero.

His observations were cut short when the woman raised her hands, in an effort to calm him. ''Whoa easy their kid, I won't hurt you.'' She assured with a sincere tone while her expression held approval as she eyed his stance and Gaster Blasters.

Despite her assurance however, Izuku didn't drop his stance as he looked to her with caution. ''Who are you?'' he asked with a serious expression due to not having seen or heard of her description anywhere.

His question appeared to have caught her off-guard as she looked to him in shock. ''You don't know me?'' she asked with slight disbelief in her voice, getting Izuku to shake his head with a serious expression. The latter then regretted the gesture as her expression grew dark while turned away with an angered expression. ''So, he didn't tell you about me huh?'' she muttered to herself as she cracked her knuckles, while Izuku started feeling scared for All Might but didn't know why.

* * *

_MEANWHILE__ WITH THE PROS_

All Might (in his bulky form) suddenly found himself shivering from a chill up his spine. _**''What was that?''**_ he thought to himself as he suddenly felt like his life was in danger for some reason.

''All Might, you with us?'' Gran Torino called out with a serious expression while everyone else looked to the Symbol of Peace curiously.

''**Sorry I was lost in thought for a moment, please continue.''** All Might he responded calmly which seemed to satisfy the majority of the pros and police force so they continued planning their rescue. Meanwhile Gran Torino looked at him weirdly for a bit before letting it go so that he could pay attention to the meeting, much to All Might's relief.

Seeing that all eyes were not on him anymore, All Might sighed internally before he directed all of his concentration to the rescue planning. There is a child to be saved and since they are already in hot water with public, there was _absolutely_ no room for error.

He just hoped that the feeling of his sins crawling on his back would stop during the planning.

* * *

_BACK WITH IZUKU_

Seeing Izuku's expression, the woman coughed before looking to the side with an embarrassed expression. ''So much for a good first impression.'' She grumbled to herself before looking to Izuku, who continued looking at her weirdly. ''Allow me to introduce myself,'' she started as she pointed a thumb towards herself. ''My name is Nana Shimura, the **7****th**** user of One For All.''** She stated proudly while standing tall.

Hearing this Izuku looked to her in shock. ''The seventh user!?'' he exclaimed in shock before looking down in thought. ''But that would mean…'' he trailed off before realization dawned to him as he snapped his gaze back to Nana with wide eyes. ''Your All Might's mentor!'' he concluded with an expression of shock and awe as he completely powered down and made his weapons disappear.

''The one and only.'' She proudly confirmed, though still a bit miffed that Yagi didn't mention her to his successor.

A considerable amount of questions formed in Izuku's head, but opted to just ask what came to mind first. ''How is this possible?'' he asked with a confused expression evidently lost after hearing that he was _apparently_ not dead.

Seeing his confusion, Nana calmly responded. ''Kid remember what Yagi said, the better grasp you have with OFA, the more connected you'll be with it.'' She reminded sagely getting a nod of understanding from Izuku as he looked to himself in awe, evidently surprised with how much progress he made with OFA.

''But enough about that.'' She suddenly stated, pulling Izuku out of his thoughts. ''Right now, there's something else I need to do.'' She announced with a serious expression as she calmly made her way to Izuku.

Seeing he approach, Izuku looked to her with a confused expression. ''Do wha-

_*Smack*_

''Ow!'' Izuku yelped as he rubbed the sore spot where he was hit. ''What was that for?'' he asked in a slightly annoyed expression.

Nana wasn't event fazed and crossed her arms with a stern expression. ''_That_ was for being reckless.'' She stated and raised a hand before he could say anything. ''Let me finish, I'm not saying what you did for Kota was wrong, in fact I could see myself doing the exact same thing. But what _was_ wrong is that you refused to return back to your class after sending the authorization message.'' She scolded gently while Izuku could only look down in shame, realizing her point.

''And don't go blaming yourself either.'' She advised getting him to look at her and see her understanding expression. ''I understand that all heroes want to save everyone, hell I wanted the same thing. But there comes a time in everyone's life when they _need _to learn the harsh reality that they are only human and could only do so much.'' She stated sagely with a look of experience.

Izuku understood it all but still looked guilty. ''But…I still could have saved him.'' he stated with clear regret in his voice.

To this Nana smirked at him. ''Who says you _can't_ save him?'' she stated with a knowing look getting a shocked expression in return. He then grinned at her, understanding what she was implying for him to do.

It would seem that being reckless can be okay from time to time.

Nana chuckled in amusement before wearing a more somber expression as she placed a hand on his shoulder. ''And here's another piece of advice kid,'' she stated seriously getting him to listen in attention. ''don't go off dying young.'' She warned before looking away with a sigh. ''_Believe_ me, it's better to live long enough to experience what life has to offer for you, than to die early and wonder what could have been.'' She advised with a look of regret.

Izuku looked at her with sympathy, understanding that she was referring to herself and possibly the other OFA users, who must have been killed by the hands of **AFO**. He took her words to heart and looked to her with a serious expression. ''Alright, I'll be more careful.'' He promised getting her to look at him with a smile.

Nana nodded at the promise with an expression of approval. ''Good, that's-

Her statement was interrupted when she looked down in shock as Izuku brought her in for a warm embrace. ''Thank you.'' he thanked as he tightened the embrace a bit. ''For your efforts in making the world a better place, for your sacrifice and for making Yagi to the hero he is today.'' He thanked before he buried his face in her abdomen as tears began to form.

Nana felt his tears and formed a warm smile as her shock wore off. And as she looked down at the teen, she couldn't help but see her successor in his place. ''Your welcome.'' She responded in kind and returned the gesture as closed her eyes and let her tears fall as well.

The duo didn't anything more for a while as they just took the time to cherish their state of comfort.

Eventually though they separated and looked to each other with big smiles and tearful eyes. ''Geez, look how emotional you made me kid'' Nana scolded jokingly as she wiped away her tears with a small laugh.

Izuku laughed as well before he too wiped away his tears. ''Heh, sorry about that, I get pretty emotional when-'' he stopped his statement when he looked to her with an expression of realization. ''Wait.'' He stated getting her to look at him curiously. ''Is there something you want to pass on to Yagi?'' he asked with a serious expression, evidently ready to pass the message without fail.

Nana had a look of consideration before she eventually shook her head in negative. ''No, I don't think its wise to drop it on him and have him freak out over it.'' She advised making Izuku feel bad for his mentor but understood her reasoning. ''Just be there for him alright?'' she requested with a hit of plea in her eyes and voice.

''I will Nana.'' Izuku swore without hesitation as he wore with a determined look.

Seeing this Nana couldn't help but laugh with relief in her voice. ''Sheesh kid, you trying to make me cry again?'' she joked with a chuckle while Izuku joined in with an amused expression of his own.

There interaction was cut short when Izuku suddenly found himself covered in a faint green glow. ''W-What's happening?'' he asked in shock, noting that it wasn't his Psychokinesis doing that.

Nana however didn't look surprised and had a sad smile on her face. ''It means it's time for you to go.'' She announced with a knowing look.

Hearing this Izuku looked to her with an expression of surprise and a little bit of fear. ''Will I see you again?'' he asked as the glow steadily grew stronger.

''That would be up to you and how well you'd have a grasp of OFA!'' She announced excitedly with a grin as several figures behind her started appearing, figures that Izuku immediately identified as past users of OFA as well, getting him to look at them in awe. ''You better get going kid, because _someone_ really cares about you.'' She reminded with a knowing look.

All doubts ceased at that statement as Izuku understood exactly _who_ she was referring to, his eyes then glowed as he looked to her with a determined expression. ''I won't let you all down.'' He stated seriously before being completely enveloped by the light.

As he disappeared, Nana and all the past users look to where he stood with approving smiles. ''We know you won't kid.'' She stated as she and the past users started disappearing. ''Good luck, we're all rooting for the both of you.'' She wished for Izuku and Yagi before she and everyone else disappeared and returned to OFA.

* * *

_HOSPITAL__-IZUKU'S ROOM-LATE AFTERNOON_

Mina found herself stirring from her slumber when she heard the door opening, looking to the door she saw Kirishima who looked sheepish from waking her up. ''Sorry about that.'' He apologized while behind him she could see the rest of their classmates, minus Toru and Jiro who were knocked out by the gas. As well as Momo who is recovering from her injuries.

''It's fine.'' Mina responded calmly with yawn as she stretched for bit before smiling warmly as she looked to her hand that was still interlocked with Izuku's. ''He can be a pretty hard sleeper when the time calls for it.'' She stated with giggle of amusement as Kirishima and everyone else stepped into the room.

As Ochako and Iida joined Mina to their friend's bedside, Kirishima and everyone else looked to Izuku with worried expressions. ''Is he alright?'' he asked while everyone was silently eager to hear about the teen's condition.

''He's fine.'' Mina announced getting everyone to relax. ''The doctor cleared him since his quirk allowed him to have no complications to his bones, all he needs to do now is wake up.'' She informed getting everyone to mentally sigh in relief, glad to know that there were no long-term injuries. Iida especially felt relived, glad that his close friend didn't have to go through the same thing he does with his arm.

Mina rubbed her thumb across his hand affectionately before letting go and looking to Kirishima with a frown. ''But I should be asking if _you're _ok.'' She pointed out with a worried expression while everyone understood what she what her point is and looked to the hardening user with worried expressions as well.

Seeing this, Kirishima was quick to calm them. ''I'm fine guys.'' He assured with smile that wasn't enough to convince them. ''Let's just focus on waiting for Izuku to wake up.'' He suggested with a tone that said he didn't want to talk about himself for now.

Mina and everyone else looked reluctant but eventually nodded. ''Alright, but were not done here mister.'' She warned getting an immediate nod from Kirishima in return knowing that Mina wouldn't let something serious go until its resolved.

''I agree.'' Came another voice.

Startled by the voice they looked to the source and saw that Izuku was awake and looked to everyone with a small grin. ''So…what did I miss?'' he asked with a small chuckle before laughing in amusement as he found himself in a relieved Mina's arms while everyone else immediately followed and crowded around his bed.

''Izu!/Midoriya!''

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1\. **Ironically in cannon Toga _did_ have an encounter with the name Saito, so I decided to give him a last name and change his story a tiny bit. Also, yes, I uhhhh _borrowed_ his appearance from the anime **Zero no Tsukaima. **

**2\. **And for those who are wondering why All Might show up didn't show up in the past, it was because at that moment he reached his time limit and was unfortunately unable to do anything.

**3.** And as usual if you notice any type of errors, I apologize for that and will try to fix them if I see it too. XD

**4.** Also apologies for the timeline stuff, it was admittedly difficult for me to write about that, hence why I didn't add years since my head hurts trying to think about it.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	24. Chapter 24:Operation BRO!

_HOSTPITAL-IZUKU'S ROOM-EVENING_

''Midoriya!/Izu!'' everyone called in shock as Izuku found himself in Mina's arms while everyone else gathered around with relieved expressions.

''Easy guys!'' Izuku chuckled fondly as he was released by Mina. ''I haven't been gone _that_ lon-mmph!'' his statement was interrupted when Mina pulled him in for a kiss with tears of relief in her eyes. After the shock wore off Izuku reciprocated the kiss as he held her close. Meanwhile their classmates looked on with smiles on their faces, with Ochako and girls tearing up a bit from the heartwarming scene. Under normal circumstances, Iida would scold them both for such inappropriate behavior but decided to let them have the moment given the situation. Heck even Mineta gave the couple their moment despite the pang of envy within him from the public display of affection.

_*sniff*_

Being closest to the sound, Sato turned to Kirishima who had a smile as tears flowed from his eyes. ''Dude…are you _crying_?'' Sato asked with quiet surprise, while those who heard also looked to the hardening user in surprise.

Realizing that he'd been caught, Kirishima wore an embarrassed expression as he quickly looked away from his peers. ''N-No.'' he weakly denied as he sniffed again. ''I just got…something in my eye.'' He reasoned before he hastily began wiping his tears while Sato chuckled a bit as he patted him on the back.

Upon separating Izuku looked dazed for a bit before snapping out of it when Mina snuggled up against him. ''Wow.'' He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. ''_Hello_ to you too.'' He teased with a small laugh.

Mina muffled a giggle against him before turning her head so he could hear her response. ''Hush, don't ruin the moment.'' She gently shot back before wrapping her arms around him and drew herself closer to him again.

''Yes ma'am.'' Izuku agreed with a chuckle as he patted her head before looking to his classmates with a worried expression. ''How's everyone else?'' he asked, noticing that three people were not present.

To this Iida spoke up. ''Jiro and Toru are currently still recovering from the knockout gas that came from a villain's quirk.'' He informed getting a shocked expression from Izuku since he never encountered said villain during the attack. ''While Momo is recovering from injuries inflicted by a Nomu-

His statement was cutoff when Izuku groaned. ''Another one!?'' he complained with an annoyed expression. ''How many more do they have?'' he asked to no one in particular as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. While everyone else silently agreed with his thoughts, feeling both scared and angered by the amount of Nomus created by the villains.

''I don't know dude.'' Kaminari chimed in with a shrug, grabbing everyone's attention. ''To be blunt, I don't think that _any_ of us want to find out after-

**''Kaminari!''** Mina scolded as she shot up from her position with an angered expression making him scared and wince upon realizing that Midoriya could react negatively to being reminded of what happened. Before he and everyone else looked to Izuku with worried expressions. The latter looking down on his lap with a guilty expression.

''It's fine Mina.'' Izuku said after a while before Mina could reach out to him. ''There's no denying that it happened.'' he admitted with a saddened expression, while everyone else relaxed a bit since he didn't react as badly as they thought he would but still felt sorrow knowing that one of them was in the hands of villains.

Amongst the group however, Kirishima stepped forward with an unreadable expression. ''Then, let's go save him.'' he suggested in a serious tone while everyone but Todoroki looked to him in surprise. ''Actually, Todoroki and I were the first to arrive to check on you and Mina. But on our way here, we saw All Might and a police officer talking to Momo. We didn't hear the start of the conversation, but we heard that Momo managed to plant a tracking device on a Nomu with the help of someone from 1B. She then handed them a signal tracker that would help them with the investigation.'' He informed with a serious expression while Todoroki nodded in confirmation.

After letting the information sink in, Iida stepped forward with a serious expression after coming to one dark conclusion. ''Are you implying that you'll ask Yaoyorozu to make _another_ receiver?'' he asked seriously though already knowing the answer, judging by how Kirishima couldn't meet his eyes or how Todoroki looked tense.

''And what if it does?'' Todoroki responded with his usual expression and tone.

The response however wasn't well received by Iida as his expression became more frustrated. ''It is as All Might said! This is something we should leave to the pros! This isn't the place for us to act, you idiots!'' he reprimanded with an angered expression, taking everyone back by his angered reply. Those who weren't as affected though were Izuku and Todoroki since they knew the class president was indirectly reminding them of the scolding they got from the authorities during their hospital stay in Hosu City.

**''We _know_ that!''** Kirishima fired back with an equally frustrated expression as he looked to the class president. ''But _I_ couldn't do anything!'' he cried out as he pointed to himself before he gestured to Izuku. ''Meanwhile Midoriya here, despite being injured, grouped up with Todoroki and whoever else was there and risked their lives to save him! While. I. did. _**nothing!**_'' he pointed out every word with anger as he looked to the ground with frustration and regret. His outburst caused Iida's angered expression to lessen slightly while everyone else (minus Todoroki who still looked stoic) watched the argument with nervous expressions. Meanwhile Izuku and Mina looked to the hardening user with sympathetic expressions, knowing full well that the anger was also directed at himself.

''If I don't do anything now…'' he trailed off before looking to Iida with a serious expression. ''then I have no right to call myself a man or **a** **hero!**'' he declared with a tone that rendered them all speechless. He then faced the rest of his classmates. ''Come on! Todoroki and I can't be the _only_ ones who feel this way.'' He asked with an expression that held both frustration and plea, as if asking for anyone else to voice out similar thoughts.

To his dismay however, everyone remained silent with conflicted expressions as Kaminari spoke up. ''Dude calm down were in a hospital right now. I feel just as strongly about this as you do but-

''Iida is correct, Kero.'' Tsuyu supplied as she and everyone else wore expression of worry and fear of the situation.

Kirishima understood them, but still refused to give in. ''Iida, all of you, I know you're all correct.'' He agreed before snapping his serious gaze to Midoriya who looked unaffected from the sudden attention as he met it with a neutral expression. ''But I know for a fact that _you_ of all people want to go save him!'' he then held out a hand. ''Please Midoriya!'' he asked for his support with an almost pleading look.

''_That's_ your plan?'' Mina interjected sternly grabbing everyone's attention while Izuku looked down in thought. ''To have Momo make another receiver, follow it and rescue Bakugou yourselves?'' she asked with a stern expression though already knowing the answer.

Kirishima didn't looked fazed by the expression and nodded without hesitation. ''Yeah.'' He confirmed with a serous expression, shocking everyone while Iida looked even further frustrated.

Seeing his chance, Todoroki spoke up with his usual expression. ''Even though the villains said we were targets to be killed, they took Bakugou without killing him. But that doesn't mean that they won't kill him _eventually_. So, with this in mind, Kirishima and I are going.'' He reasoned with his usual tone while their classmates looked uncertain still.

Iida looked ready to burst until Shoji stepped up. ''Wait. Calm down.'' He calmly suggested, making the class president relax a little. ''I understand Kirishima's frustration at not being able to do anything and Todoroki's frustration at having Bakugou stolen in front of his very eyes. I'm frustrated too.'' He admitted before turning to everyone else. ''But this isn't a situation where we should act on our emotions.'' He reminded, effectively calming everyone else down and silencing further arguments.

''L-Let's leave this to All Might and the pros.'' Aoyama suggested nervously, getting everyone to turn to him. ''Mr. Aizawa's permission to fight at the training camp has been rescinded, too.'' He reminded, hoping to quell any further outbursts.

Kirishima looked like he wanted to argue but Tsuyu spoke up first. ''Everyone, we're all shocked from Bakugou's kidnapping. But let's think things through calmly.'' She suggested, halting Kirishima's outburst. ''No matter how just your feelings, if your saying you'll fight again, that you'll break the rules. Then you'll be no better than the villains that caused chaos last night.'' She stated calmly but bluntly getting looks of conflict from everyone.

They shared the same feelings as Kirishima, I mean what would be the point of becoming heroes if they abandoned their own to the villains? But sadly, the situation was simply too dangerous without any proper training and permission from the pros. Which did little to settle the internal conflicts within them.

**''Hey.''**

Jumping slightly from the voice, the class turned to Izuku who looked at them with a neutral expression that put them all on edge. ''I think you guys should check on Jiro and everyone else while calming down'' He calmly suggested before looking to Mina with a calmer expression that silently asked her to stay. The latter immediately understanding the message and nodded to him.

And thankfully Ochako understood the couple's intentions as she spoke up. ''He's right, come on guys.'' She suggested getting her classmates to look at her in shock. ''Get well soon Deku.'' She wished with a smile while Izuku and Mina returned the expression, while also silently thanking her for the gesture.

''Thanks for the visit.'' Izuku thanked with a smile as everyone else voiced their ''get wells'' while leaving. However his smile didn't last long and was replaced with confusion as Kirishima approached his bedside again. ''Kirishima?'' he called out in confusion while behind him, Mina remained alert, in case of another outburst.

However, the red-haired teen seemed to ignore Mina's presence and focused on Izuku with a serious expression. ''We talked to Yaoyorozu yesterday.'' He informed, shocking Izuku and Mina. ''If we go, we go right away, **tonight**.'' He warned while Izuku idly noted that it was now 6:00pm. ''Since you just recovered, I don't know if you can move, but we still wanted to invite you because you're probably the most frustrated out of everyone.'' He pointed out while Izuku didn't meet his gaze from the statement as he looked down on his lap with a serious expression. ''In case you join, we'll be waiting in front of the hospital tonight.'' He stated while Izuku nodded his head, getting a satisfied look from Kirishima as he made his way out of the room as well.

But unbeknownst to them however, a certain class president heard their conversation by the door and walked away with a frustrated expression.

As the door closed, leaving the couple alone, Mina grabbed a chair and placed it beside Izuku's bed as they looked to each other with neutral expressions. ''So how are you feeling?'' she started off with a worried expression.

Seeing this Izuku calmly responded. ''Feeling much better actually, I don't feel so tired anymore and apart from some visible battle scars on my arms, I'm feeling pretty good.'' He stated sincerely getting a relieved smile from Mina. The latter frowning when Izuku looked to her with a guilty expression. ''Mina….I-

''Izu, stop.'' She interrupted gently with a calm expression getting Izuku to go silent and look to her in anticipation. ''You don't have to explain yourself; I know for a fact that you'll go and rescue Bakugou. Because I know you're not the type to leave friends behind.'' She stated with a knowing look and a warm smile.

Though shocked, Izuku looked to her with a grateful smile. ''Thank you Mina I-

''Which is why I'll go with you.'' Mina added with a serious expression.

And just like that, Izuku's demeanor changed as he looked stressed. ''What!?'' he exclaimed with shock and worry in his voice. ''But it's too dangerous Mina.'' He reminded with a worried expression. Truthfully, he didn't doubt her capabilities, it's just that he didn't want her to get hurt because of the risk their taking.

Mina understood that he was simply worried for her, but didn't back down as she crossed her arms and looked sterner. ''I _know_ it's dangerous.'' she admitted getting Izuku to go silent and look at her with the same worried expression. ''Which is why I'm going with you to help. And I'm sure you know by now that I'm not the type to abandon my friends either.'' She reminded seriously, while on the bed Izuku looked down at his lap with a conflicted expression, realizing her point.

Seeing his expression, Mina's face softened as she gently grabbed his hand, getting his attention and met her saddened expression. ''Izu, when you got hurt after facing that villain alone I…just felt useless again. So please….please let me go with you.'' She pleaded with a shaky voice.

And with that all internal conflicts ceased as he remembered how Mina felt guilty and doubtful of herself after the final exams. And combined with the grief from him being injured after facing Muscular alone while she was forced to stay with the others, must have been downright devastating for her.

Izuku remained silent for a bit before sighing in resignation and looked to Mina with a small grin. ''Heh, when you put it like that...how _could_ I refuse.'' He responded with a smile as he squeezed her hand in return.

Relief washed over Mina after hearing his agreement and couldn't help but giggle as a result. ''I'm glad you could see reason.'' She teased with a small laugh getting Izuku to join her soon after.

From there the two stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until Izuku decided to break it. ''Hey Mina.'' He called out getting her to look at him curiously. ''Knock, Knock.'' He stated with an expectant look that had a hint of nervousness to it.

Mina raised an eyebrow at this but had a sly smile. ''Really dude?'' she teased, clearly amused with her boyfriend's sense of timing.

''Knock, Knock.'' Izuku repeated with the same expression but this time had a hint of nervousness present in his voice as well.

Though very confused by his demeanor, Mina decided to play along. ''Who's there?'' she asked, while trying to figure why Izuku was nervous.

''Lava.'' Izuku responded immediately with a look of anticipation.

Thinking that he was nervous with the quality of his pun, Mina wore an understanding expression. ''Lava who?'' she asked with anticipation as well.

After hearing this, Izuku confused her by closing his eyes and began taking a few breathes, as if to mentally and emotionally prepare himself. He then opened his eyes and gently squeezed their intertwined hands as he looked to her eyes with intensity that sent a chill up her spine. **''I…**_**lava**_** you.''** He delivered with a shaky grin.

The effect of the statement was instantaneous as Mina froze as she looked to Izuku with an expression of disbelief. Throughout their relationship, not once have they ever said the _L-word_ before. Not that the couple minded since it never changed anything between them. Because through their interactions and how they look to one another, they wordlessly understood how they felt about each other.

But to actually here one of them say it was a whole different experience altogether.

Finally, as her mind rebooted and absorbed the full meaning of his words, a grateful smile formed on Mina's face as she couldn't help but let her tears fall as she gave off a shaky laugh. ''You dork.'' She choked out before she turned away to wipe her tears while Izuku looked worried, thinking that she wasn't ready to hear that word yet.

His fears vanished however when Mina turned and looked to him with a watery smile. **''I love you too.''** She responded in kind as a few more tears of joy leaked out and as she returned the gentle squeeze.

Izuku looked relieved as he gave her the warmest smile he could as he kissed their intertwined hands and reached out with his free hand to wipe away her tears. While Mina returned the expression as she used her free hand to hold the hand on her cheek. Then wordlessly they brought their lips together for a bit before separating to simply hold each other in a warm embrace.

''We should start preparing.'' Izuku said after a while as he and Mina ended their embrace but still held each other as they looked to one another with loving smiles. ''And _I_ should probably get dressed.'' He stated with a blush as he realized that the thin hospital gown allowed Mina easy access to feeling his strong body with hers. And vice versa since Izuku could feel her body just as well due to the thin gown.

Mina wasn't fairing any better as she turned away with a very purple face. ''Y-Yeah.'' She shyly agreed before clearing her throat and grabbing the bag of spare clothes left by Inko. ''Here.'' She offered kindly as her normal colors returned.

''Thanks.'' Izuku responded in kind as he took the back and returned to his usual self while Mina smiled at him and before she started making her way out of the room. But as Izuku was about to get up from his bed, a look of realization dawned onto him as he quickly looked to Mina. ''Wait.'' He called getting her to look at him curiously. ''Tell Kirishima to come here, I want to talk to him.'' he requested with a serious expression that held a deep motive.

Mina looked surprise for a bit before she realized what he wanted and nodded with a serious expression of her own. ''Right, I'll go tell him.'' she agreed before continuing her way out of the room.

Once alone Izuku looked to his clothes and the note by his mother that read: [_''Call me when your awake''_] before sighing as he mentally apologized to his mother. He then nodded to himself as he wore an expression of determination before he stood up and made his way to a changing room.

* * *

_AFTER CHANGING_

After a few minutes Izuku stepped out of the room with his usual choice of clothing. Which consisted of a white t-shirt with a cartoon bone printed on the front, covering his shirt is a dark green jacket. Black cargo shorts and for footwear he wore his signature red shoes. Admittedly he wanted to have Mina's scarf with him, but since its with his hero costume, he'll just have make do with what he has.

''_Well at least I'm not wrapped up in bandages.''_ Izuku thought with an amused expression, evidently more than happy to have no evidence of being related to Eraserhead.

His musings were interrupted when he heard the sound of the door to his room opening. Looking to the door he saw Kirishima step into the room. ''Mina said you wanted to see me?'' he asked with an expectant look as he closed the door behind him.

''Yeah I do.'' Izuku confirmed with a nod as he calmly started walking towards Kirishima. ''Mina and I will be joining you to save Kacchan.'' He informed with a look of conviction as he stood in front of the hardening user.

Though surprised with Mina's involvement, Kirishima looked relieved for the extra company. ''That's great.'' He stated with approval before an expression of uncertainty formed on his features. ''But are you sure? I meant what I said earlier, if you're not feeling ready then you can just-

''It's fine.'' Izuku gently interrupted, silencing the other teen in the process. ''Mina and I talked about it already. And from what I could tell, my body is already fine for the mission.'' He calmly assured with a look of determination.

Kirishima still looked uncertain but nodded with a grateful expression. ''Thank you for the help.'' He stated with a smile, only to be shocked when he suddenly found himself in an embrace. ''Midoriya?'' he called out in a tone of shock and confusion but didn't push him off.

''I'm sorry.'' Izuku said in a regretful tone as he tightened the embrace a bit, increasing Kirishima's confusion more. ''I'm sorry for not being able to save him.'' he clarified with the same tone.

Now understanding the problem, Kirishima returned the embrace and wore an understanding expression. ''It's fine Midoriya, you did what you could at the time.'' He assured as he patted the teen's back.

''But it wasn't enough, if I didn't get injured the way I did, then I could have had the strength to save him back then.'' Izuku retorted back with regret in his voice. ''It wasn't fair to him,'' he stated before releasing the embrace and looked to Kirishima with a guilty expression. ''and it wasn't fair to you.'' He added with a frown.

Kirishima felt touch by his friends concern for him and quickly went to reassure him. ''I said it's fine Midoriya.'' He calmly repeated while Izuku opted to just stay silent and listen to his friend. ''Like I said you did your best out there despite your injuries and besides, the villains had us by surprise so it couldn't be helped.'' He assured with a smile that Izuku returned as he separated from the red headed teen. The latter glad that there weren't any bad feelings between them.

Kirishima looked glad from Izuku's expression and spoke up again. ''I can see why you'd be worried considering that me and Bakugou are close but-

''You know, you don't have to hide it, now right?'' Izuku interrupted getting a confused expression from Kirishima. ''There's no one else who can hear this so your free to say it.'' Izuku assured kindly with a knowing look.

Kirishima looked confused for a bit before his eyes widened in realization and looked a bit tense as he tried to mask it. ''What are you talking about?'' he inquired with a slightly defensive tone.

Seeing this Izuku raised his hands to calm him. ''Easy dude.'' He requested with a calming tone. ''I'm talking about how you and Bakugou are more than _close friends_.'' He clarified in the same tone but with an understanding expression.

The moment he said this, Kirishima looked relatively pale as he quickly turned away with a nervous expression. ''Y-You don't know that.'' He shot back seriously with a hint of nervousness in his voice, but didn't outright deny it like Izuku thought he would.

''Maybe not at first.'' Izuku sincerely admitted while Kirishima relaxed slightly. ''But there were moments where I would notice Kacchan being a little bit happier than usual, _especially _when he's with you.'' He watched with internal amusement as a tiny blush dusted Kirishima's cheeks but decided to not call it out. ''It was subtle, but it was definitely noticeable if you look close enough.'' He informed while Kirishima looked regretful of his carelessness.

Kirishima looked panicked as he tried to find an excuse until eventually, he sighed in resignation before looking to Izuku with a fearful expression. ''….Does it bother you?'' he asked with hesitation, evidently not comfortable with people knowing about his preference, considering how some people would frown upon this.

''No, it doesn't.'' Izuku assured instantly and calmly as he put a hand on his shoulder as he looked to him with a sincere expression. ''As far as I'm concerned, all I see are two people who really care about each other.'' He then shrugged. ''I see nothing wrong with that.'' He concluded calmly with a kind expression.

Kirishima looked shocked before a massive amount of relief flowed through him. ''Thank you….Midoriya.'' he thanked with pure sincerity and relief in his voice. ''You…have no idea how much that means to us.'' He admitted with a grateful expression.

''No problem dude.'' Izuku stated as he looked to him with an understanding expression.

He was then confused when Kirishima looked nervous again. ''Does….does anybody else know?'' he asked with a tense expression, evidently not ready yet to reveal their relationships to their class yet.

''I think Mina does.'' Izuku guessed getting a shocked look from Kirishima. ''Dude, she's your childhood friend, pretty sure she would have noticed things. Plus, she's pretty good at reading people so yeah, there's that too.'' He pointed out with a slight chuckle but smiled reassuringly as he put a hand on Kirishima's shoulder. The latter looking a bit alarmed at the idea of someone else knowing. ''Don't worry, just like me, we'll leave the decision of revealing your relationship up to the two of you. But know this, no matter what happens you'll have our support.'' He promised with a sincere expression as he retracted his hand.

Kirishima quickly turned away to wipe his tears before turning back to Izuku with a grateful expression. ''Thank you, to the both of you.'' He thanked with a big smile.

''Don't thank us yet.'' Izuku brushed off with a serious expression, getting a confused look from the red-haired teen. ''We still haven't rescued your boy yet.'' He reminded with a slightly teasing tone, getting a slightly embarrassed expression from Kirishima. ''So, with that in mind, let's go.'' He suggested with a determined expression while Kirishima recovered and nodded to him with the same expression before they started making their way out of the room.

As they left the room, Izuku spoke up again. ''By the way, just out of curiosity, how long have you two been together?'' he asked in a slightly hushed tone, in case they encounter any of their classmates along the way.

Though embarrassed Kirishima gladly replied in hushed tone as well. ''Since before the final exam.'' He replied with a small blush as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment while Izuku looked shocked from how long they were dating and keeping it a secret for so long.

''Damn.'' Izuku exclaimed with a small chuckle of amusement while Kirishima looked to him. ''Now we _definitely_ have more than enough incentive to save him.'' he stated with a daring grin while Kirishima just nodded to him with the same expression.

With this the two doubled the pace with newfound vigor and determination. On the way however, Izuku called his mother and told her that he'll be returning home tomorrow, of which she thankfully understood and allowed it while Izuku felt a pang of guilt for lying to his mother.

* * *

As Izuku and Kirishima made their way to the entrance of the hospital, the doctors had given him the clear to leave, though not without warning him about overexerting himself. Together with the warning, was instructions from Recovery Girl (who used her quirk on him while he was out) for him to go home immediately to rest.

Which he plans to do…._after_ they save Bakugou.

The whole thing was a reckless plan considering how dangerous and illegal this operation was without the approval of the pros. But frankly that didn't matter to any of them at the moment, what _does_ matter however is the safety of his classmates and nothing else at the moment.

As they were about to reach the entrance, they quickly saw the sight of Mina and Ochako sitting together on a nearby seat. As soon as they locked eyes with each other, the girls quickly got up on their feet and approached the two.

''Ochako? What are you doing here?'' Izuku asked while Mina brought in Kirishima for a hug. The latter returning it immediately, much to her relief.

''I'm going with you.'' Ochako replied with a serious expression getting shocked looks from the boys.

Though surprised by the declaration Izuku turned to Mina for an explanation. The latter releasing the embrace and looked to Kirishima with a relived expression before turning to Izuku with a calm expression. ''She came to me after Kirishima went to talk to you. I tried talking her out of it but she's pretty determined to join.'' She stated with a sheepish expression.

''I know Iida and everyone else want us to stay out it and the let the pros handle it but…'' Ochako spoke up getting their attention. ''Kirishima's right, we can't just stand here and do nothing after everything we've been through together.'' She stated with a look of determination while Izuku looked to Mina who merely gestured to Ochako, as if saying: _''see what I mean?''_.

Izuku was silent for a bit as he weighed the risks of bringing her with them but ultimately nodded to himself and looked to her with a grin. ''Welcome aboard.'' He welcomed with open arms, only to immediately chuckle when Ochako looked relieved as she embraced him while thanking him. ''Woah take it easy.'' He chuckled out as he returned the embrace.

''I'm just glad you agreed is all.'' Ochako replied back with a small laugh before separating from the embrace and looked to Mina and Kirishima with a look of conviction. ''Don't worry I'll be sure to help in any way I can.'' She promised getting looks of approval from the two.

Kirishima grinned at her and turned to Mina. ''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' He suggested optimistically as he began walking to the entrance with Ochako following him. Meanwhile Izuku and Mina stayed behind and watched Kirishima go with big smiles, glad to know that he's back to his old self.

''Thank you for talking to him.'' Mina thanked gratefully before she gave a quick peck on Izuku's cheek. The latter smiling at her before giving her a look the silently conveyed a message, of which she immediately understood. ''Don't worry I'll keep their thing a secret too.'' She promised while Izuku looked to her with a grateful expression.

''But when they reveal their relationship to everyone, I am _so_ going to make him pay for keeping it from me.'' She added with a mischievous look that promised payback for all the juicy gossip she missed out on.

They both shared a laugh at that statement before making their way to catch up with their classmates.

* * *

_OUTSIDE HOSPITAL-EVENING_

As the group exited the hospital, they were met with the sight of Todoroki who was waiting for their arrival. ''So, your joining Midoriya.'' He called out with a small smile, evidently expecting this kind of attitude from his friend before turning his gaze to Mina and Ochako. ''And you two as well?'' he asked though already knowing the answer.

''Of course!'' Mina happily chirped before wrapping an arm around Izuku. ''There's no way I'm leaving him to face it alone. And besides, Bakugou's my friend too!'' she stated with a happy grin, getting an amused chuckle out of Izuku. While Ochako voiced out similar agreements as well.

While Todoroki nodded to them with an approving expression, Kirishima spoke up. ''Now we just need to wait for Yaoyorozu and see what her decision is.'' He announced as the group nodded in agreement and began to patiently wait for the vice president's arrival. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as Kirishima spotted Momo emerge from the entrance of the hospital and began approaching the group with an unsure expression. ''Yaoyorozu…what's your answer?'' the red-haired teen asked with a slightly tense but expectant look.

Seeing that all eyes were on her, Momo looked down at the ground with the same expression ''I-

''**Wait!''**

Startled by the voice, they turned to the source and was immediately surprised to see the Iida standing between them and the exit with an unreadable expression. His expression then morphed into frustration as he spoke up. ''We are still minors.'' He pointed out with gritted teeth. ''U.A. is in a bad enough position as it is. So…tell me, who do you think will take responsibility for _**your**_ actions!?'' he demanded with an angered voice the rooted them in place.

After recovering from the shock, Izuku began approaching Iida with a tense expression. ''Buddy, it isn't like that.'' He claimed in a calm tone as he continued his approach. ''We don't think it's okay to break the rules either but-

His reasoning was interrupted when his eyes flashed as he dodged a punch delivered by an angered Iida. **''I'm frustrated too!''** he admitted with clear anger as Izuku looked to him with shocked glowing eyes while everyone else looked to the president in silent shock. ''I am the class representative! I'm worried for my classmates not just Bakugou!'' he pointed out with the same expression as everyone remained alert.

''When I saw your injuries, I also saw my brother in his sickbed!'' he continued as he looked to everyone else. ''What if your bodies end up irreparable, like my brother's, because of your recklessness?'' he asked only to get silence in return as they understood his point of view while he looked to the ground with a frustrated expression.

''Iida.'' The stoic but slightly tense voice of Todoroki was heard, gaining everyone's attention. ''We don't expect to face them head-on and win either.'' He admitted getting a shocked look from the president. ''We'll liberate him _**without **_fighting.'' He announced with a serious tone.

Kirishima nodded in agreement as he spoke up. ''In other words, covert action!'' he clarified seriously grabbing the president's attention. ''That's the way we students can fight while toeing the line on the rules!'' he declared with conviction in his voice.

''I trust Todoroki.'' Momo chimed in sincerely getting their attention. ''But so that I can stop them if anything happens, I plan to accompany them, as well.'' She declared with a determined expression, getting a grateful expression from Kirishima, Mina, Todoroki and Ochako while Izuku remained silent.

Iida looked ready to speak up but Izuku beat him to it. ''I know this whole thing is risky. But I can't just sit around and do nothing while a person is need of help.'' He stated seriously while everyone else just listened. ''So, whether you agree or not, I _will_ go out there and save him.'' he declared with a determined expression while Mina and everyone else mirrored his expression as they looked to the president, silently declaring similar intentions.

Seeing that he was outnumbered and that there was no room for an argument. Iida closed his eyes and sighed in resignation as he looked to the ground. ''We can't come to an agreement, huh?'' he asked though already knowing the answer. Not waiting for a response, Iida looked at them with a determined expression of his own. ''Then, take me with you too!'' he requested with a tone that left no argument.

Though surprised, Izuku and the group smiled at the president. ''Welcome aboard.'' He greeted warmly, getting a nod from Iida. He then turned to the group with an excited grin. ''All Right! **Plan B.R.O.** is a go!'' he declared optimistically getting confused looks from everyone, the others turned to Mina for answers, only for the latter to look just as lost as they are.

Seeing this, Izuku's expression became sheepish, realizing that they had no idea what he was talking about. ''Erm…B.R.O. is an acronym.'' he stated with an awkward chuckle getting their full attention. ''It means: **B**akugou **R**escue **O**peration.'' He clarified before looking away with an embarrassed expression.

Now having a clearer understanding of the name, Mina and everyone else couldn't help but deadpan at him for the name, even though it was appropriate in a way. ''You're _such_ a dork.'' She teased, giggling when Izuku looked even more embarrassed from the remark as she patted him in the back for support.

Kirishima however had different thoughts on the name. ''What's wrong with it?'' he asked in confusion getting their attention. ''It sounds like a manly name to me!'' he happily claimed with a toothy grin as he looked to Izuku in approval.

''_Of course, you would think that.''_ His classmates thought in sync as they looked to the hardening user with sweatdrops, evidently more than familiar with his _manly_ antics in their time together as classmates.

Once they settled on that as their operation plan name (much to Kirishima's satisfaction), the group made their way out of the hospital grounds with determined expressions.

* * *

The group traveled in a silence for a while until Iida spoke up. ''Midoriya.'' He called out getting a hum out of the teen, indicating that he was listening. ''I apologize for getting violent with you.'' He apologized with regret in his voice as the group kept moving.

''It's fine dude.'' Izuku responded calmly as he waved a hand. ''Just be sure to cool down before you start delivering _punch-_lines.'' He joked with a small chuckle, earning a playful shove from Mina's elbow. The latter giggling a bit from Izuku's attempt of lightening the mood.

Iida smiled at him before wearing a more serious expression. ''I am accompanying you because I am not convinced that you will behave yourselves.'' He admitted seriously while the group listened in attention as they traveled. ''If I get even a whiff of combat, then I will make you return immediately. In other words, you'll be under my surveillance.'' He declared seriously, while Izuku and everyone else just nodded in understanding.

''The same goes for me.'' Momo added in agreement. ''Rescuing Bakugou is a job for the pros. Looking at this objectively, there is no need for you all to do anything.'' She reminded before pulling out a signal tracker. ''However, it is a compromise plan because I know very well how you all feel.'' She continued as she turned on the tracker before putting it in her pocket and looking at them with a stern expression. **''Do not forget that.''** She advised in a serious tone, getting immediate nods from all of them.

Satisfied with the response Momo looked at them with an approving expression before following them as they continued to their destination. However, even though they all agreed that this was a _non_-combat mission, the more logical part of them knew that a rescue without combat was simply impossible and unrealistic to the situation. But despite the voice of reason in their heads, they continued on, determined to free their classmate no matter the cost as they made their way to the train station to reach where the tracker was located. And by Momo's calculations, they should arrive in two hours

They just hoped that Bakugou could hold out before he's rescued.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE LEAGUE OF VILLAIN'S LAIR_

From his restraining chair, Bakugou could only glare as he and the villains looked to the bar's wall mounted Television. Which featured _another_ story about his capture by the League and the public's growing distrust for U.A. Not only that, it would seem that the pros would be holding a conference to address the public soon.

He could only imagine how his parents must be feeling right now.

His somber thoughts were interrupted when Shigaraki spoke up. ''I'm really grateful for all the publicity we've been getting.'' He stated with a grateful tone as he turned from the television and looked to his _guest_. ''Wouldn't you agree?'' he asked with a noticeable taunting tone that got a chuckle out of Magne and Compress while off to the side, Toga and Spinner didn't look amused as they kept their emotions to themselves. Whereas Dabi, Twice and Kurogiri remained impassive or didn't say anything.

Fighting off a curse, Bakugou looked at his restraints with a growl as he absorbed how much chaos is being caused because of his capture. U.A. was already in a tough spot with media after the USJ incident but his capture just exasperated the problem. Not only that, his classmates and the students of 1B were also caught in the crossfire of his capture. Which lead to injuries and understandably scared parents that would start doubting their child's stay in U.A.

''But enough about that.'' Shigaraki spoke up again, gaining his attention. ''I'll ask you one more time, aspiring _hero_, Katsuki Bakugou…'' he trailed off as his expression became serious. ''Will you join me?'' he asked with an expectant look while the other members watched on in anticipation.

Bakugou looked ready to retort but stopped himself when he remembered Shigaraki's threat of turning him into a Nomu if he didn't' agree to join them. So, he opted to just stay silent and look like he considered the option, hoping to buy some time for the rescue team, that he hopes is being sent to save him. Shigaraki looked satisfied with the conflict in Bakugou's expression, but before he could point it out, he and everyone else's attention were brought back to the TV where Aizawa, Vlad and the Principal began to apologize for the incident. From there, things didn't look so good for U.A. as the media asked questions that insinuated that the school is the bad guy. Not only that, Aizawa's logical response seemed to have negative reactions to the public as well.

''It's so strange…'' Shigaraki cut in, gaining everyone's attention again. ''Why are the heroes being criticized? The way they were dealing with things was just a _little_ off the mark.'' He stated though it looked like he already knew the answer. ''Is it because it's their job to protect? Everyone makes a mistake or two, but are _they_ supposed to be perfect?'' he asked only to met with silence as Bakugou felt his rage bubble up from the situation and the villain's words.

''Don't you think Bakugou?'' he asked only to be met with a neutral stare, since the teen could tell that Shigaraki was merely using the situation to manipulate his point of view on heroes. ''The strange system of transforming people's lives into money or glory, the society that sticks tight to those rules and the citizens who blame the losers rather than encourage them.'' he pointed out with a knowing tone as Magne, Compress and Dabi looked pleased at the prospect of the heroes being blamed. Whereas Twice, Spinner, Toga and Kurogiri remained impassive or neutral about the matter.

All the while Bakugou grew increasingly angry at the villain's words as he continued his rant. ''Our fight is to question: What is a hero? What is justice? Is this society truly just?'' he stated the questions with a serious tone. ''We'll have everyone thinking about it _and_ we're planning on winning.'' He stated with confidence before tilting his head with an amused expression. ''With this in mind, don't you want to be on the winning team?'' he asked with an expectant tone while Bakugou maintained his neutral expression.

Not waiting for a response, Shigaraki turned to Dabi who looked bored. ''Dabi, release his restraints.'' He ordered getting shocked expressions from the villains while Bakugou kept his expression neutral but was internally surprised as well.

''Huh? This guy's gonna fight, you know.'' Dabi pointed out as he remembered the teen's explosive attitude.

Shigaraki didn't seem bothered by the notion as he waved his hand. ''It's fine. We need to treat him like an equal, since were scouting him.'' he reasoned out before looking to the restrained teen with a smug look. ''Besides, I'm sure your smart enough to know if you'll win or not if you fight right?'' he asked with a knowing look, one that Bakugou wanted to wipe off but begrudgingly agreed internally since there were too many strong villains here. Not only that, he was sure that Kurogiri would stop him if he got too far.

Dabi accepted the logic and turned to Twice. ''You do it.'' He ordered getting a look of outrage from the villain. ''Just do it.'' He repeated with a look that left no argument. And with that, Twice whined about it being unfair before reluctantly making his way to free Bakugou. The latter wearing a calm façade while this was happening.

While his restraints were being removed, Shigaraki spoke up. ''We didn't kidnap you by accident.'' He declared as he stood up and calmly made his way to the passive teen. ''Even though our situations differ, everyone here has been restricted and suffered because of people, rules and _**heroes.**_'' He listed them with an angered tone as he continued his approach to Bakugou, who was rubbing his freed wrists. ''Now, I'm sure you also—

Faster than anyone could react, Shigaraki's statement was interrupted when Bakugou sprang into action and delivered a strong knee kick to Twice's face, the latter grunting in pain as he was pushed away from the teen. Following the momentum, Bakugou quickly aimed an explosive palm towards the leader.

***boom***

Due to how close he was, Bakugou had no choice but to lower the power of the blast, which resulted in Shigaraki grunting in pain as the hand that covered his face was knocked off and fell to the floor.

''Shigaraki!'' Kurogiri called out in shock and surprise as he and everyone else looked to their leader who covered his face with a pained expression.

As things settled, Bakugou stood tall as he glared at the decay villain. ''I listened to your endless talking. Basically, your telling me to join you and harass people with you right?'' he asked though already knowing the answer as he cracked his knuckles. ''Don't bother with me, no matter what anyone says…,'' he trailed off as he went into his combat stance. **''I only want to win like All Might!''** he declared as he set off mini explosions from his palms as if daring them to make a move.

Their interaction was then interrupted when they heard the voices from the U.A. press conference in the TV. It was obvious that the reporters were trying to rile Aizawa up due to his distaste for the media, but thankfully he didn't take the bait as he and Principal Nezu responded professionally and assured that they _will_ get their student back.

''Ha!'' Bakugou exclaimed in amusement as he felt relieved and more motivated. ''You said it, Nezu and Aizawa!'' he agreed as he maintained his alert stance. ''No matter what you say or do, I _will_ be free!'' he declared to the villains with a vicious expression. _''They went through all that trouble to mount a huge attack, and all they got was __**me**__. Which means they won't try to kill me since they want me to join their side.''_ He deduced in his mind as he started formulate who would be the best to knock out first before making an escape attempt.

**''Father…''**

His thoughts were interrupted as he and the other villains saw Shigaraki twitching in place as he looked to the fallen hand on the ground with an unreadable expression, getting a panicked response from Kurogiri. ''Don't, Tomura Shigaraki! Calm down!'' he pleaded as he prepared to use his warp quirk in an attempt to stop his leader from doing anything rash.

Only to stop when Shigaraki raised a hand. ''Don't touch him, any of you.'' He calmly ordered getting shocked looks from everyone before he bent down to grab the fallen hand before placing it on his face again. ''This guy is an important piece.'' He reminded before looking to Bakugou who remained alert. ''I wish you would've listened to me a little, we could have at least come to an understanding.'' He admitted with a tone of disappointed.

''Come to an understanding?'' Bakugou repeated before scoffing at the notion. ''No way.'' He dismissed with a serious expression.

Though the other members (minus Toga and Spinner who looked worried) looked displeased with the teen's response, Shigaraki didn't looked fazed as he went silent for a bit before speaking up again. ''Then I have no choice.'' He conceded calmly while Bakugou didn't like the implications. ''The heroes said they're continuing their investigation of us…which means that we don't have the time to talk leisurely.'' He concluded before turning to Compress. ''Make him go to sleep again.'' he ordered getting a nod from the mentioned villain as he started making his way to the teen.

Seeing this, Bakugou didn't show weakness as he set off mini explosions from his palms. ''If you think I'd just _let_ you take me then,'' he grinned daringly at them ''you better think again!'' he taunted as he didn't deviate from his stance, though on the inside he was frustrated with the situation. _''I want to use my max explosion on them, but that warp bastard is in the way.''_ He thought grimly as he eyed the approaching Compress. _''I need to make an opening somehow if I want to-_

*Knock* *Knock*

Bakugou's thoughts and everyone else paused from the sound of someone knocking on the door, effectively gaining everyone's attention.

''Pizza Delivery!''came a cheerful voice from behind the door.

And just like that, everyone forgot about the tense life and death situation as they became confused. Bakugou looked to Shigaraki, looking completely lost while the latter and several villains exchanged equally confused looks. Before all of them started glaring at Twice who raised his hands in defense. ''D-Don't look at me, I didn't order any-

**"SMAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Before anyone knew it, the entrance was blown away from the outside, pushing them all back and revealed a considerable amount of heroes led by All Might himself. The latter wearing his signature smile as he made an entrance with the pros.

Amidst the chaos, Shigaraki realized what was happening and quickly spoke up in haste. ''Kurogiri! Gate!'' he ordered getting an immediate nod from the latter as he immediately tried to use his quirk. Only to be immediately denied when All Might stepped aside and allowed the pro hero Kamui Woods to swoop in and retrain the villains using his **Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison**, effectively preventing them from warping away.

While in his position, Dabi looked to his wood restraints before he prepared to use his quirk to incinerate it, only to be immediately knocked out in a blink of an eye by Gran Torino's fast kick. The latter looking at the unconscious Dabi with a serious expression. ''Don't be so hasty now.'' He reprimanded as he bounced off the villain's face with a grunt.

As everything settled, Bakugou could only watch in awe as All Might stood tall in front of the League. **''You can't run anymore, League of Villains!''** he declared as the villains could only listen. **''Why? Because **_**we**_** are here!''** he proudly announced as the other pros stood in alert. It soon became apparent to Bakugou and the league, that the rescue operation before the press conference ended.

From his spot, Bakugou could see Toga struggling in panic while Spinner wore an expression of shock and awe from All Might's presence. He wanted nothing more than to help assure Toga that the pros can help her, but reluctantly stopped himself, since it would no doubt earn a hit mark from Shigaraki. So, with this is in mind, he stayed silent as he wore a calm expression when they made eye contact, silently telling her to calm down and that he'll find a way to help her. Thankfully she understood the message and subtly nodded to him as she calmed down. While he returned the gesture and looked elsewhere, as to not draw any unnecessary attention.

But unbeknownst to the two however, Spinner saw their silent interaction and immediately followed Toga's lead as he calmed down as well. He may not trust the other pros present, but he can confidently give his trust to the true hero, All Might.

''When one is on the offensive, is when one neglects defense most.'' Came a new voice, directing everyone's gaze to the entrance. And immediately saw the pro hero Edgeshot slip through the crack of the door and immediately opened it, revealing a group of heavily armored police. ''We're not the only ones here from the Pizza-La Camino store.'' He added getting their attention. ''Outside, you're surrounded by skillful heroes, like Endeavor and the Police.'' He pointed to the hole the heroes made and they could make out the sounds of police sirens.

**''I'm sure you were scared…''** All Might gently chimed in, instantly grabbing Bakugou's attention. **''But you did good bearing with it. I'm sorry for that, but it's fine now young man!''** he assured as he approached an placed a hand on Bakugou's shoulder. While the latter could only nod to him as he kept his respect for the Number 1 Hero in check.

Their interaction was interrupted when Shigaraki spoke up. ''After I went through all that trouble to prepare this…'' he stated in frustration getting their attention. ''Why are _**you**_ coming to _**me**_, you last boss?'' he asked with an angered tone, evidently not pleased with the inescapable situation they are in.

''It can't be helped.'' Shigaraki conceded with a sigh making everyone tense. ''Just like you, _we aren't the only ones here either._'' He shot back before yelling out in fury. **''Kurogiri, bring as many as you can over!''** he ordered with authority and haste as he struggled in his restraints while Kurogiri began to activate his quirk without hesitation.

Though Bakugou looked tense, All Might didn't look fazed by the villain's outburst. **''Nomus, I presume?''** he asked with a knowing look getting a shocked expression from the decay villain.

''I'm sorry, Tomura Shigaraki.'' Kurogiri apologized getting Shigaraki's attention. The latter not liking how nervous the warp villain sounded. ''The Nomus that were supposed to be in a fixed location….are not there!'' he reported with a tone of nervousness and disbelief while Shigaraki looked just as shocked as he was.

**''League of Villains, you underestimated everything too much.''** All Might interrupted, earning a murderous glare from Shigaraki. **''That's enough with the childish pranks. This is the end!''** he declared as he stood tall, which served to intimidate the members of the league.

Shigaraki however, didn't look intimated by the hero's presence and declaration as he only felt his anger rise. ''The end you say?'' he repeated, barely able to hold off his anger as he slowly stood up despite the restraints struggling to hold him down. ''Don't be ridiculous. Justice…Peace…**I'll destroy this garbage heap that you put a lid on with such vague ideas!**'' he declared with fury as he stared at All Might with all the hate he could muster. **''Kuro-**

His order was interrupted when Edgeshot knocked out the warping villain with his skill and technique. Which effectively placed the villains in a tougher spot, since they essentially had _no_ means of escape now or a way to get any reinforcements.

As the full weight of their situation fell onto Shigaraki's shoulders. The latter felt an unholy rage ignite within him as he glared at the object of his anger. **''I HATE YOU!''** he roared at All Might.

And at that moment, two black liquid portals appeared behind Shigaraki, shocking the latter and everyone else who saw it. But before anyone could register what was happening, **Nomus** began to slowly emerge from the portal, causing chaos in and outside of the building. Looking to Kurogiri, it was clear that he wasn't the one doing it since he was knocked out by Edgeshot.

Which meant that _**someone else**_ is responsible.

''What the-!?'' Bakugou exclaimed in shock before he felt a bile rise up from his throat. And before he knew it, the same black substance erupted from his mouth and quickly began covering him. He attempted to claw it away but it proved fruitless as it started transporting him.

The last thing he saw before taken away was All Might's shocked expression as he tried to save him while the other League members were being transported the same way as well.

* * *

With a harsh cough, Bakugou found himself staggering as he took deep breathes and looked around his surroundings. And to sum it all up, it was nothing but ruin as all he saw was debris everywhere and ruined buildings.

''What the hell…happened?'' he asked with a cough as he slowly recovered with a grunt. Looking to the side he could see all the members of the league present, with the conscious one recovering from the unexpected and disgusting method of transportation.

**''My apologies, Bakugou.''** Apologized a new and eerily calm voice that made the teen and the other League members go still from hearing it.

Turning to the voice, Bakugou was met by a sight of what looked to be an ordinary man wearing a black suit and what seemed to be an industrial mask. But thanks to his experience with Izuku, he could tell that the figure was more than meets the eye. And judging by how tense his body felt from the man's presence and voice alone, he could tell that his instincts are right.

''Master…'' Shigaraki greeted with a tone of relief as he bowed while Bakugou and the remaining League could only watch out of the fear and death the man emanated.

Meanwhile, said man was calmly approaching the decaying villain. ''You failed again, huh, Tomura?'' he asked while the latter looked down in shame. ''But do not be discouraged, just try again.'' he encouraged while Shigaraki looked up from his position. ''I have brought your associates back as well, as well as Bakugou since you judged that he was an important piece.'' He stated as he stood in front of Shigaraki and offered a hand. ''Do it over as many times as you need to.'' He encouraged wisely while Shigaraki nodded without hesitation as he stood up and looked to his master in respect.

Meanwhile off to the side, Bakugou watched the interaction with a tense expression. The man sounded sincere but you could sense a certain amount of authority behind his words as well. Subtly glancing to Toga, he could see that she was unnerved and fearful of the man as well. Truthfully, he wanted to try and blast the man away with his most powerful explosion, but his instincts screamed at him to remain in place, lest he might end up killed.

Which lead him to conclude that he was once again in a situation with no means of escape.

His observations were interrupted when the masked figure spoke up. ''So, you're here after all aren't you?'' he asked aloud before looking to a direction that caught his attention. While Bakugou and everyone else looked confused from the sudden proclamation. But their confusion didn't last long and was replaced with shock when they saw All Might break through the smoke of the surrounding destruction at full speeds towards the masked man. The latter not looking intimidated as he patiently waited for the clash.

***SMASH***

Upon impact, a strong gust of wind was created that knocked away Bakugou and League, accompanying the strong wind was a loud impact sound from the duo's clash. And upon finding his bearings, Bakugou and everyone else could only look on in shock as the masked man held back All Might's attack with his **_bare_** hands.

**''I'll end it here, All For One!''** All Might declared as he continued to push AFO with his might.

AFO didn't seem fazed as he continued holding off the Number 1 Hero. ''My, my, still quite strong I see.'' He noted causally as he continued holding his own against his archnemesis. ''But can you kill me…_again_ All Might?'' he asked in a mocking tone, getting an angrier expression from All Might.

All Might looked ready to retort but for a brief moment, it looked like something caught his attention.

Seeing this, AFO used it to his advantage. ''Where do you think your looking?'' he asked getting All Might's attention. The latter realizing his mistake as the villain's arms began bulging out with black sparks and red outlines, during their hold. ''Didn't your _predecessor_ teach you any better?'' he insulted before unleashing a powerful gust of wind from his palms, launching the off guard All Might far into more ruined buildings.

AFO felt immense satisfaction in seeing his enemy crash into buildings and looked to his arms with a pleased expression underneath his mask. ''This combination is pretty fun.'' He praised before looking to the direction where All Might flew. ''First your late and now your getting easily _distracted_?'' he pointed out as he shook his head in clear disappointment. ''Fame has truly made you blind All Might.'' He mocked.

He then turned to Bakugou and villains who looked floored by his display of power. ''Not to worry, he won't die from something like that.'' He stated, calming Bakugou internally. ''But he _will_ be back soon, so with this in mind.'' he paused as he looked to Kurogiri's unconscious form and raised a hand towards him. ''Tomura, run away and take the child with you.'' He ordered before dark tendrils sprouted from his fingertips and plunged themselves into Kurogiri's body, making him twitch in place.

The display shocked and horrified everyone else while Shigaraki looked unfazed by the display and nodded to the order. While Magne spoke up her distress. ''Hey wait! He was defeated and is now unconscious!'' she informed getting AFO's attention but didn't stop. ''I'm not sure what's going on, but if you can use Warp, then you should get us away from here!'' she suggested while before nervously glancing at Kurogiri's twitching form.

''I _just_ got mine, Magne.'' AFO replied calmly as he continued his work while everyone else was rendered speechless at the concept of someone taking your quirk. ''On top of only being able to transport short distances, unlike his coordinate transport, I can only bring people to me or away from me and I can only send them away to someone I am very familiar with.'' he reasoned, silencing their protests but didn't look the least bit relaxed.

Seeing this AFO looked to Kurogiri's form. ''So, I'll have Kurogiri do it.'' As he finished his work when Kurogiri twitched one more time before he produced a portal. **''Forcible Quirk Activation!''** he declared as everyone else (minus Shigaraki) stepped back in fear from the display, it was bad enough to assume that the man could take quirks. But now he can _force_ people to use it as well!?

With the Warp gate activated, AFO looked to Shigaraki who was amazed by the display. ''Now go!'' he ordered getting questioning look from Shigaraki. ''I need to put _**him**_ in his place.'' He answered Shigaraki's silent question, as the latter and everyone else saw All Might jumping from where he landed and was currently diving towards AFO.

''But sensei…'' Shigaraki spoke up with a worried tone getting AFO's attention but didn't keep his eyes of the approaching hero. ''It's too risky! With that body you'll-

AFO didn't look fazed by his student's concern and started rising from the ground. ''Think constantly, Tomura.'' He advised as Shigaraki reluctantly put his worry on hold for now. ''You still have much more room to grow!'' he reminded sagely before blocking a powerful punch from All Might.

**''I won't let you have your way!''** He declared before breaking AFO's guard and quickly secured his arms around the villain. Catching the latter off guard from the sudden maneuver before All Might dragged him and himself towards ruined buildings off to the far side of the battlefield.

***CRASH***

Upon impact, the ground shook as the ruined building crashed down on the two, creating a large dust cloud as well. Once settled, All Might quickly released AFO and jumped away to gain some distance from the ruins of handiwork. As the smoke began to settle, All Might remained on guard, knowing for a fact that it'll take more than _that_ to end AFO's life.

His thoughts were proven true when the pile of rubble where AFO was buried in was suddenly blown away by a powerful gust of wind that didn't even make All Might flinch as he stared at the display with a serious expression. And not a moment later, AFO stepped out of the carnage with no scratch on him as he dusted off his outfit. ''Quite the maneuver you pulled there.'' He praised before looking to All Might with an unreadable expression. ''But if you believe that I will just…._allow _you to rescue your student. Then your sadly mistaken.'' He stated as black sparks emanated from his arms. ''Why? Because _**I am here.**_'' He stated while mocking All Might's signature line.

This seemed to anger All Might but didn't say anything as he only went into a fighting stance as he powered whatever he had within him. As if nothing else mattered at the moment but defeating AFO here and now.

The lack of response internally surprised AFO, fully expecting All Might to come back with some righteous line. He then shook of his internal shock as he prepared for battle as well, reasoning that All Might must be putting up a tough act to hide the fact that OFA is no longer with him.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH BAKUGOU AND THE LEAGUE_

''Master…'' Shigaraki muttered to himself in a worried tone as he and everyone else looked to the distance where they could see a large dust cloud form and with it came sounds powerful blows being exchanged between to powerhouses. Which would cause them to feel occasional rumbles from the battle.

''Let's go Shigaraki!'' Compress called out as he used his quirk on Dabi before securing him in his pocket. He was about to do the same thing to Kurogiri but stopped himself since he wasn't sure if the warp gate will deactivate if he did so he left his unconscious comrade on the ground for now. ''While that pipe mask is holding All Might back!'' he suggested while Shigaraki resisted the urge to kill him on the spot for calling his master ''Pipe Mask''.

Bakugou then looked to the rest of the League who had all their sights on him, while at the corner of his vision he could see that Toga and surprisingly Spinner looked reluctant to fight him but remained silent as they focused on Bakugou.

Which indirectly told him that they had no choice but to leave him on his own.

''Tch. What a pain!'' Bakugou exclaimed with a grunt as he braced himself and faced the League with challenging expression. _''These guys are in crisis mode now, meaning that they'll take me by __**force**__ if they have too.''_ He thought grimly as he noted that there was no way of escaping without running into one of them and being caught by Compress' quirk.

Concluding the situation before him, Bakugou set off mini explosions from his palms as he eyed the villains. ''Six on one huh?'' he asked as the League slowly made their approach. **''Bring it on then!''** he challenged with fury, not even showing any hint of fear in the face of certain doom.

…

…

…

''Well now…isn't this a nice little _shin_-dig we have here.'' Came a voice behind Bakugou that made everyone freeze.

Turning to the familiar voice, they could make out a lone figure standing in a darker part of the area.

They were then further shocked when two emerald eyes flared up from the darkness (a _very_ familiar sight that made Bakugou look on in disbelief) and not a second later, Izuku Midoriya casually stepped into the light with his hands in his pockets, revealing that the scleras of his eyes are dark once again(which served to intimidate the villains, apart from Shigaraki). ''Sorry, but I'm here to crash the party.'' He added with a cheeky grin as he continued walking towards the still shocked Bakugou.

After being the first to recover from his shock, Shigaraki formed a murderous expression as he realized who the person was. **''You…Bastard…''** he snarled with venom in his voice as he began to lightly scratch his neck. **''Why….do you appear everywhere!?''** he roared out in anger and frustration while the rest of the conscious villains snapped out of their shock and became tense. Toga and Spinner especially looked tense as they couldn't decide whether to cheer or be cautious of Izuku's abilities.

''Well…appearing everywhere is what heroes do.'' Izuku reasoned with a chuckle and a shrug as he stood beside Bakugou, earning a growl of hatred from Shigaraki. He then turned his glowing eyes to Bakugou. ''So, how's your day been going so far?'' he asked with a grin.

Snapping out of his own shock, Bakugou smirked at him before looking to the villains with a daring expression. ''Exciting.'' He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he looked to the distant smoke cloud where the sounds of All Might and AFO clashing can be heard. ''How's yours?'' he asked though already knowing the answer.

''Pretty much the same.'' Izuku responded with an amused chuckle before looking to the villains with a serious expression. ''I'll take the left; you take the right.'' He stated as he looked to Shigaraki, Spinner and Toga. The latter two mentioned looked conflicted, much to Izuku's surprise but didn't call it out to not draw Shigaraki's attention to them.

''Gladly.'' Bakugou agreed as he cracked his knuckles and grinned viciously as he looked to Twice, Magne and Compress. Evidently more than willing to dish out some payback, especially to Compress who was responsible for capturing him in the first place.

Izuku's grin turned daring as his eyes flared up. ''Alright then….,'' he trailed off as he charged 20% Full Cowl. **''Here we go.''** He announced before disappearing while Bakugou launched himself towards his designated targets.

**[Undertale OST – ''Finale'' – Plays at 0:20]**

Izuku appeared right in the middle of the trio and looked directly at Shigaraki with a grin. ''Heya.'' He greeted in his usual manner.

Shigaraki however didn't bother returning the sentiments as he glared at Izuku as he went into a running stance. ''Don't just stand there,** kill him!**'' he ordered before charging towards Izuku with great speeds while Toga and Spinner looked reluctant before charging at Izuku as well. In response Izuku sprouted a bone barrier around him, that kept expanding as more layers sprouted. This forced Toga and Spinner to jump back in surprise. While Shigaraki didn't care and went with the aggressive route as he used his speed and quirk to disintegrate any bone in his way, effectively breaching Izuku's defenses.

And when he saw that Izuku had his back turned to him, he wasted no time and tried to grab him for a quick kill. Only to be shocked when Izuku disappeared and not a moment later, he grunted in pain as he felt a hard blow on his back that sent him tumbling away. Upon stopping himself from rolling, Shigaraki looked to the ground with a frustrated expression before looking up to Izuku with a murderous glare, the latter in a stance that indicated that he kicked Shigaraki's back. _''He's gotten faster.''_ He thought with a growl before charging at Izuku again.

With Izuku, he looked to Shigaraki's charging form in alert before he found himself stepping to the side to avoid a knife that was thrown at him. Looking to the source he saw that Toga was the one who threw it, but wore an expression of conflict that confused Izuku but didn't call her out on it. He then hastily made a bode club and quickly blocked an attack from one of Spinner's short blades, the latter grunting with the same expression as Toga. _''What's up with them?''_ he thought before tapping his foot, quickly sprouting a bone from the ground to deliver a powerful jab to Shigaraki's abdomen as he got close to their clash. The latter feeling the wind knocked out of him before he was sent tumbling away again.

Charging 20% Full Cowl, Izuku's eyes flared up as he pushed Spinner's attack away, throwing him off balance, before he quickly delivered an uppercut that sent Spinner falling on his back with a groan, but not knocking him out. _''He's not focused on killing me.''_ He pointed out in his mind before he began dodging swipes from Toga's knife. _''And neither is she.'' _he added, noting that her technique wasn't as good as the attack at the camp as well as the conflict within her eyes, despite the serious expression she wore.

''_But why?'' _Izuku questioned as the gears in his head turned trying to figure out why Toga and Spinner looked reluctant to fight him whereas Shigaraki was hellbent on murdering him on the spot. The latter growing more and more agitated as he was forced to dodge bone projectiles, effectively halting his approach on Izuku.

His thoughts were halted when he sprouted bones from the ground and pushed them towards Spinner and Toga, who both quickly jumped away from the attacks. ''Well at least I have the range advantage, so that's good.'' He muttered to himself before his glowing eyes flashed again as he sent another barrage of bone projectiles towards the three villains.

As the villains continued dodging, Izuku wore a more calculative expression as he analyzed the two villains. _''Now that I think about it, their expressions remind of Shinso before he-_

And with that thought, his eyes widened in realization as he turned his eyes back to their normal color. _''So that's it.''_ He deduced before his expression became more determined as he focused on Toga and Spinner. The latter two mentioned standing tall and tensing up from the teen's stare while Shigaraki looked enraged before running to Izuku again.

* * *

_WITH BAKUGOU VS. MAGNE, TWICE AND COMPRESS_

**''Eat shit!''** Bakugou roared out as he planted his foot on Magne's face, destroying her sunglasses in the process, before launching himself away from her. The latter grabbing her face with a pained sound as she fell on her back while Compress and Twice pursued the teen.

''Get back here!'' Compress ordered as he and Twice attempted to grab Bakugou. The latter reacting by launching himself over both villains and released a small explosion on their backs, knocking them on the ground.

As he landed Bakugou glared at the downed villains. ''Not on your life dirt bags!'' he retorted before rolling out of the way as Magne tried to grab him from behind. _''They've got me on numbers, but I have the mobility.'' _He thought before he aimed his palms at Magne who rushed at him. **''Stun Grenade!'' **he roared before releasing a bright flash that caused the villain to recoil before she started rubbing her eyes, in an effort to regain her vision.

Upon recovering from the earlier attack, Compress glared at Bakugou under his mask. ''You can't keep this up forever kid.'' He pointed as Twice stood up with a groan and looked to the teen with an annoyed expression. ''Pretty soon you'll run out of gas.'' He stated with a knowing tone before he and Twice charged at the teen again.

''Hmph, that'll be the day you scum.'' Bakugou retorted back as he went into his stance. _''I say that now but…''_ he trailed off in his thoughts as he noticed Magne recovering from her temporary blindness. _''Fucker's right, if I keep this up, I'll end up wearing myself out before I know it.''_ He concluded grimly as he watched Magne, Twice and Compress charge at him from all sides.

To counter this, Bakugou rolled out of the way before Compress can grab him and use his quirk. The latter quickly stopping himself from accidentally using his quirk on Magne. ''Watch it you idiot!'' Magne yelled in anger getting an annoyed expression underneath compress's mask.

As the trio went into a mini argument, Bakugou stood in alert and subtly glanced at Izuku who was currently avoiding Shigaraki's deadly hands. _''I don't know what you're planning Deku.''_ He thought before turning his gaze to Twice who decided to attack him while the other two argued. _''But I hope it starts soon.''_ He hoped, knowing that Izuku would _never_ act reckless if he didn't have a plan to back it up.

Upon getting close, Twice attempted to trap Bakugou with his measuring tape, but the teen reacted quickly by launching himself off the ground and spun himself using mini explosions, before delivering a devastating kick to the side of Twice's head, the latter making a sound of pain before tumbling to the side in a daze.

''Ow that hurts!'' Twice complained with a groan as he held his head before looking to Bakugou with a pleased expression. ''It feels good~!'' he praised getting a weird look from Bakugou. The latter not knowing if he should continue fighting the villain or not.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to make a decision as the commotion got the attention of both Magne and Compress, which effectively ended their argument. ''Twice! Don't attack him on your own!'' Compress scolded as he and Magne went to help their fallen ally.

Seeing the display, Bakugou internally sighed before wearing a dangerous expression. ''Still interested huh?'' he asked grabbing their attention. ''Come and get me then.'' He challenged as he went into his stance while the villains wasted no time and charged at him again.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH IZUKU VS. TOGA, SPINNER AND SHIGARAKI_

''What's wrong hero? Aren't you going to use your fancy blasters?'' Shigaraki taunted with a dark chuckle as continued trying to grab a hold of Izuku, evidently pleased thinking that their merciless assault prevented the Izuku from using his blasters.

To his chagrin however, Izuku chuckled as he ducked from another swipe from the hand villain. ''Nah, I just don't feel like using it.'' He responded before delivering a quick 13% kick to Shigaraki's abdomen, sending the villain rolling away again. _''That, and I don't want to gain __**his**__ attention.''_ He mentally added as he looked to the direction where his mentor and his sworn enemy are fighting.

His attention was then directed to Toga and Spinner who had their weapons ready while looking at him with serious expressions. He then spoke up when he noticed how Shigaraki looked dazed from his last attack. ''You know….'' he started as he looked to Toga with a kind expression. ''The offer still stands.'' He reminded with a grin getting a confused look from Toga and Spinner.

Toga was about to ask until she remembered a conversation, she had with Izuku back at the camp.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

''_What is wrong with you!?'' Toga asked with frustration, evidently finding discomfort in feeling the sudden surge of emotions._

_Ignoring the irony of the question, Izuku merely shrugged. ''What? I mean…you're the one who offered to become friends.'' He reminded before smiling. ''I'm just telling you that I wouldn't mind.'' he stated sincerely, getting a shocked look from Toga._

* * *

_PRESENT_

Now understanding what he was referring to, Toga gripped her weapon tighter as an internal conflict broke out within her. A part of her _wanted_ to just switch sides now and help them escape, but another part of her fought against the notion since that would mean imprisonment.

**''Don't waste anymore time!''** The angered voice of Shigaraki was heard as he slowly got up while holding his bruised rib. **''Just kill him before he-''** his orders were interrupted when he found himself being slammed, face first into the ground while being briefly covered by a green glow. Knocking him out in the process

With wide eyes, Toga and Spinner looked to Izuku who had a glowing hand stretched out as he looked to the hand villain with a dangerous grin. ''How's that for a _face_-plant.'' He joked before looking to the two villains with a sheepish expression. ''Sorry about that, but he would've tried to kill you later if he heard what we were talking about.'' He reasoned with a shrug and a small chuckle.

Snapping out of her shock, Toga glared at Izuku as she pointed her knife at him. **''We can't be friends.''** She declined before running at Izuku while Spinner looked shocked from Izuku's offer but shrugged it off and followed Toga's lead.

Expecting the response, Izuku calmly stepped to the side and swiftly avoided Toga's lunge before he hastily made a bone club to block Spinner's attack, while holding the club with both hands, which made a loud clanging sound upon impact. ''You know Spinner, I think we could become good friends too.'' He added getting a shocked look from the reptilian villain, though the latter did not lessen his strength in trying to break through Izuku's guard.

After getting her bearings, Toga glared at Izuku as she lunged at him again. ''Why do you care?'' she asked with a growl as Izuku charged 15% and pushed Spinner away before quickly spinning himself to smack away Toga's knife, making her hiss as she held her injured hand. ''In case you forgot Izuku, I'm trying _**kill you!**_'' she reminded with a frustrated expression while Spinner recovered from his sudden launch and listened to the interaction.

Her frustrations grew when Izuku looked unaffected by her outburst. ''Oh yeah?'' he countered getting her attention. ''The way I see it, I see two people who are doing this because they _think_ that they have no choice.'' He accused getting shocked looks from the two villains.

Not waiting for a response, Izuku looked directly into Toga's eyes as he pointed the bone club at her. ''I can see it in your eyes Toga.'' he called out getting her to freeze up. ''You may _think_ you need to do this, but from what I can tell, you don't want to.'' He pointed out getting Toga to turn away from his gaze, as it reminded her too much of her fallen friend. ''The same could said about Spinner, he may say that he follows the ways of Stain, but even I can tell that his personal morals clashes with Stain's code.'' He reasoned calmly and seriously while said Villain looked down at his handheld blade with a conflicted expression, indirectly proving Izuku's point.

''Come on buddy.'' Izuku encouraged with a much kinder expression. ''I know that the two of you don't believe it but…I can tell that there is good in the both of you.'' He claimed sincerely. ''Just two people who want to do the right thing, but were led to a darker path while doing it. So please….just…lower your weapons and….well, things will be easier from here.'' He requested sincerely with an almost pleading look as he discarded his bone club and looked to them with an expectant look.

Seeing his expression, the internal conflict between both villain's increased with one arguing against his own sense of duty while the other argued with her logical instincts and past experiences.

''I…'' Toga spoke up but hesitated as familiar words of her past played in her mind.

* * *

**_''Why do you keep smiling like that?''_**

**_''What are you looking at you freak!?''_**

**_''Did you hear? She's close friends with that quirkless loser.''_**

**_''Act more normal Toga.''_**

**_''Stop looking at me.''_**

**_''Isn't that the creepy girl?''_**

**_''Who'd want to be friends with you?''_**

* * *

Toga could feel tears form as she felt the weight of negative emotions. ''I…can't be your friend.'' She choked out getting a shocked look from Izuku. **''Because I'm not worth saving!''** she cried out in anguish and fury before charging at Izuku with her fists ready. While the latter immediately began dodging her furious swipes, while also wearing a sympathetic expression, realizing that her state was a result of past abuse and discrimination.

Meanwhile Spinner was on the same boat as he looked to his weapon with a solemn expression as similar things went through his mind.

* * *

**_''ALL FAKES MUST BE PURGED!''_**

**_''Why do you even try with that quirk of yours?''_**

**_''Trust me, your quirk isn't flashy enough to make a difference.''_**

**_''Ha! What a useless quirk!''_**

**_''A useless quirk with a useless person, what a perfect combination!''_**

**_''As far as I'm concerned, there's no real point to you being here. And from what I can tell, you know that too.''_**

* * *

With a resigned sigh Spinner stood up and looked to Izuku with a serious expression. ''The same goes for me as well.'' He admitted while said teen could only listen as he continued dodging a remorseful Toga. ''As a follower of Stain, I should only care about his mission and _nothing_ else!'' he declared with conviction as he charged and joined Toga in her attack against Izuku.

From there it turned into an endurance match as Izuku would continue to dodge and maneuver away from the resigned villains' attacks. All the while, pleading them to stop attacking him and listen to reason instead.

After dodging another swing from Spinner, Izuku decided that he needed to use action rather than words at the moment as his eyes flashed. He then outstretched both of his hands forward as he covered Toga and Sinner in a green glow, effectively stopping them from executing a simultaneous attack on Izuku.

Ignoring their shocked expressions, Izuku spoke up. ''You're _both_ wrong!'' he reprimanded getting shocked looks from the two.

He looked to Toga who looked away in shame. ''You _are_ worth saving Toga.'' he told her gently, getting her to look at him. ''You're _not_ an Outcast and your certainly _not_ a freak.'' He dismissed with a sincere expression. ''You're a person who just needs someone to help you get back on track.'' He stated kindly while Toga felt the warmth of friendship stir within her upon hearing those familiar words.

Izuku then turned to Spinner who didn't flinch from the attention. ''The same goes for you too Spinner.'' He pointed out, getting a shocked look from the villain. ''You say that you follow Stain's wishes, but ever since you helped me with Magne back at the camp, I knew right then and there that you are a man of honor that simply wants to change things in his own way.'' He deduced while Spinner looked away from him with a neutral expression, indirectly proving his point again.

As he pointed these things out, Toga and Spinner felt the weight within themselves feel lighter from Izuku's words. Rather than being judged or frowned upon in a way similar to their younger days, he didn't do either of those things and simply empathized with them instead. And simply looked past all their wrong doings an what they are.

Which admittedly was a rare thing for Spinner while Toga couldn't help but think that Izuku must be related to Saito somehow, since Izuku acted just as kind and understanding as he did when they were together.

''I know your both good people.'' Izuku repeated without a trace of doubt in his voice, snapping them out of their thoughts. ''It's just that you were misguided by mistreatment and involving yourselves with the wrong crowd.'' he defended with an understanding expression, rendering them speechless.

Taking their silence as permission, Izuku continued. ''And if you really want to make a difference and achieve your goals, you need to start tearing down your inner walls and ask yourselves the big question: Who are _you_ and What do _you_ want?'' he advised sternly with a serious expression.

Feeling the full impact of those words, Toga and Spinner looked contemplative as they asked the question within themselves.

Spinner looked to be considering things, before coming up with an answer. ''I want to change how the heroic system works, by showing everyone what it means to be a true hero.'' He declared with a determined expression.

While for Toga, her response came immediately. ''I want to be a hero my friend couldn't be, to be a protector to those with or without quirks.'' She responded with a look of conviction.

After saying their piece, they both looked to Izuku who wore a respectful expression. ''You see? Your both good people, you just need to either forgive yourselves or _let_ people, like me for instance, save you.'' He stated with a kid grin, internally thankful that his hunch was right and they just needed to brought back or reminded of the right path.

Hearing this Toga and Spinner looked to each other and had a silent conversation. After a few seconds they looked back to Izuku with smiles on their faces. ''All right Midoriya.'' Spinner agreed getting the teen's attention. ''Neither of us are sure about this but….we'll try.'' He stated sincerely before letting go of his knife, allowing it to fall to the ground. While Toga nodded with a sincere expression as well, already mentally making plans to correct her wrongdoings for her sake and in honor of Saito's memory.

''That's all I ask.'' Izuku replied with a grateful expression while they mirrored his expression, silently thanking him for seeing them as more than just villains. They then became confused when Izuku suddenly looked sheepish after realization hit him. ''Um, sorry in advance, but….now I need to make it look convincing.'' He admitted with an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, confusing them further while they mentally noted that they weren't released from Izuku's psychokinetic hold yet.

Feeling her curiosity grow, Toga voiced out Spinner's similar question. ''Make what look convinci-**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'' **her question was interrupted as she and Spinner suddenly found themselves being guided to the far side of the battlefield in great speeds.

And more importantly, away from the League's line of sight.

After making sure they were out of sight, Izuku released his hold and hoped that they ended up in a safe area as he released his hold with a huff. ''I hope I didn't hurt them.'' he wished before the sound of Bakugou's explosions got his attention as he looked to his friend, who was currently doing everything in his power to not be surrounded by the villains. ''And now for the next step.'' He said before disappearing.

* * *

_WITH BAKUGOU_

After blasting himself over Twice, Bakugou aimed his palms at the villain until he suddenly found himself being pulled mid-air as he became covered by a pink glow. _''Shit! They got me!''_ he mentally cursed as he looked to Magne who was using a metal rod she found as a way to pull the teen towards her.

''Well done Magne!'' Compress praised as he dusted himself off and as he and Twice stood beside the magnet villain. ''Pull him in and I'll use my quirk!'' he ordered as he prepared himself to compress the approaching teen, the latter struggling to break the hold as he approached the two.

Fortunately for Bakugou, they wouldn't get the chance as Magne was suddenly struck in the face by a bone projectile, which effectively cancelled her quirk and allowed Bakugou to blast away from the villains. While said villains helped Magne who was holding her face with pained sounds. After finding his footing, Bakugou huffed as he looked to the trio. ''That was too close.'' He commented before looking over his shoulder to see Izuku standing there with his hand outstretched. ''The hell took you so long?'' he complained with a growl before looking back at the villains.

''Sorry, just needed to take care of something.'' Izuku apologized cryptically, gaining Bakugou's interest. Seeing this, Izuku leaned in to whisper. ''Namely, helping two people that needed saving.'' He informed before leaning back and focusing on the villains.

Hearing this Bakugou looked confused before his eyes widened from the implications, but before he could verify, Magne spoke up. ''Shit that brat is here! But that would mean….'' She trailed off as she looked behind Izuku and immediately felt her eyes widening as she saw the unconscious form of their leader. ''Shigaraki is down!'' she announced with a tense expression as she felt her morale crumble.

''I don't see Toga and Spinner either, they must have been beaten too.'' Twice informed sadly before wearing an annoyed expression. ''Tch, those weaklings!'' he reprimanded with a tense expression, also feeling his confidence in their victory dwindling.

Compress however didn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. ''Calm down you two.'' He ordered sternly, getting their attention. ''Keep in mind that we still outrank them in skill and experience.'' He reminded seriously, slightly calming the two. ''I just need to use my quirk on either of them and victory will be ours.'' He assured, raising the spirits of his fellow villains considerably.

Seeing this, Bakugou stepped a bit closer to Izuku. ''By the way, don't you have a plan of escape or something?'' he asked with an expectant tone as he looked to the approaching villains in alert.

Izuku was silent for a bit as he looked at his surroundings, as if to verify if everything was in place. Once satisfied he grinned at the explosive teen. ''Yep, should be about now actually.'' He stated admitted casually getting a shocked look from Bakugou.

''Wha-

***CRASH***

**[Song Stops]**

Their fight was stopped by the sound of something crashing, turning to the sound Bakugou and the remaining able members of the League's eyes widened from sight of a large metal ramp behind a ruined wall. But that was nothing compared to the sight above them.

Soaring through the sky was a group of familiar faces.

Iida, Kirishima and Todoroki soared through the air. With Kirishima being the front with his hardened arms crossed over his front as Iida and Todoroki held a firm grip on his waist. The latter holding onto him with one arm as he used his right hand to produce as small jet of blue fire as they soared through the air in a similar way with how Iida is using his **Recipro Burst** to keep them going.

As this was happening, all completely missed the wide grin that Izuku wore as he watched his plan unfold.

* * *

_EARLIER WITH IZUKU_

_Things went well for the most part as Izuku and everyone else made their way through the city with disguises they acquired from a local store, as to not draw any suspicions. The only exception of this rule would be Izuku, considering that his appearance and overall wardrobe choice already lessens the chances of being noticed. Which Mina and Ochako verbally pointed out to be unfair since the two of them were forced to wear dresses like Momo (only different colors of course) and heels._

_But after some compliments from Izuku and some reasoning from Momo, she and Ochako stopped complaining. _

_Back to the mission, things went accordingly as they followed Momo's tracker signal and traced to what appeared to be some sort of warehouse. Thinking that there could be powerful villains inside, the group walked off to the side of the building and with teamwork and Kirishima's night vision goggles that he brought along, they were able to learn what was inside._

_Only to go completely pale upon hearing what it was._

_From what Kirishima could see, it would appear that the villains were utilizing this location to be some sort of Nomu manufacturing plant (which made all of them sick from the implications). And from what Momo hypothesized, this building is where the Nomu with the tracker originated from._

_And after learning from Kirishima that there were no guards in sight, Izuku immediately proposed using his quirk to quickly get in and get out before any of them could notice. But since they had no knowledge of his teleportation ability nor his sensory field, they were quickly against the notion considering that there could be a strong villain hidden inside. Said villain could outmatch his ''speed'' warned Momo and Mina's pleading expression didn't help either._

_But thankfully all arguments ceased when they heard the sound of something heavy being picked up. Looking to the source of the sound they were immediately left speechless when they discovered that it was Mt. Lady, who raised her leg up to deliver a powerful axe kick. On her foot that was raised, had a pickup truck that was no doubt used to protect her foot from damage upon impact._

_Upon realizing her intentions, the group wasted no time and made a considerable amount distance from the warehouse and giant heroine. And just in the nick of time too as the heroine smashed her foot down on the Nomu manufacturing plant, which caused tremors and a large smoke cloud that contained a fair amount of debris that scattered around the area_

_As the dust settled, they saw that the warehouse had a massive hole in it and before they could realize what happened. The number 3 hero Best Jeanist entered the building, following him was Pixie Bob and Gang Orca. Meanwhile Mt. Lady remained outside in her giant form as she began grabbing the unresponsive Nomus and began loading them into a large containment cube. Making an expression of disgust while doing so._

_And after a few moments of watching awe, Best Jeanist and the other pros emerged from the warehouse while dragging more unresponsive Nomus with them. In the meantime, Mt. Lady expressed her complaints and stated that they should have went with All Might's operation as well considering how they got the easy job. And as Best Jeanist advised against that kind of attitude, Izuku and everyone else immediately understood that the operation the heroine must have been referring to Bakugou's rescue._

_With this information in mind, everyone visibly relaxed upon learning that the pros essentially had the entire situation under control. Iida and Momo then wasted no time and suggested that they start heading back now, of which they immediately agreed to and did just that. With All Might leading the rescue, the group felt at ease knowing that their friend would be back in friendly hands soon. _

_They heard some commotion from the pros but presumed it was just them finding more Nomus so they didn't pay it to mind as they continued their way back to the hospital. _

…

…

…

_Until it happened._

_***BOOM* *CRASH***_

**[BNHA OST – ''All For One's theme'' – Plays]**

_Before anyone could react, they found themselves bracing against a strong gust of wind that suddenly went through the area. As this was happening, they were just barely able to see chunks of concrete flying around. Followed by the site of Mt. Lady, Pixie Bob, Best Jeanist and Gang Orca being blown away as well._

_Once everything settled, the group peaked from the ruined concrete wall that shielded them from the blast, only for them to immediately hide again with ghost white complexions from what they saw._

_What was once the warehouse was now reduced to nothing but rubble, along with the surrounding buildings that were unfortunate enough to be close to the origin of the explosion. Said explosion left an open area comprised of rubble and ruined buildings. And scattered on the ground were the pros who looked injured from the blast._

_But all this wasn't what made them hide. _

_Suspended in air, seemingly relishing in the destruction below was a man who radiated an aura of dread that froze them all in place. He wore a plain black suit that showed authority and power. And if that wasn't enough, covering his face is a navy blue, skull-like gas mask with angular pipes at the top, a wide collar-like life-support system around his neck with multiple other pipes connecting the front and back._

_While his classmates were frozen with fear, Izuku was the palest out of all of them considering that he knew/heard of one possible person who could have that much power besides All Might._

_**All For One**_

_Of all the rotten luck, why did __**he**__ have to be here?_

_Suddenly they heard the voice of Best Jeanist at the other side of the wall, he sounded pained but they could tell that he was struggling to stand up and take a stand against AFO himself. Izuku he couldn't win, but like his companions, he held onto hope that the number three could at least do some semblance of damage on the ancient evil._

_All hopes were destroyed however when they heard AFO declare that his quirk was unneeded and with one powerful move, they heard Best Jeanist screaming in pain before going silent and just like that, the grip of fear became heavy in their hearts. Mina, Momo and Ochako looked ready to vomit or cry out in fear, but did everything in their power from doing so. Izuku, Iida, Todoroki and Kirishima weren't fairing any better as they looked just as afraid and frozen from it all._

_Not only that, they knew for a fact that certain death would be the result if they tried to face him._

**[Song Stops]**

_The grip of fear for Izuku was broken however when he heard the unmistakable sound of Bakugou's voice as he coughed and cursed from whatever he experienced. Accompanying him were other voices of the league who also shared the same amount of discomfort as he did. __From there he couldn't make out what AFO was saying to them as he focused on formulating a plan to grab Bakugou and escape before any of the villains could react. But even if he __**did**__ teleport the fastest he could at the moment, he had a feeling that AFO may have a quirk that could counter him, which made him frustrated from the thought alone._

_However, all frustrations died down and was replaced with relief when he heard the booming voice of All Might as he declared the villains defeat before engaging him. The fight sounded intense but it was clear to Izuku that his mentor could not go all out since one of his students was at the risk of being caught in the crossfire. And he knew Bakugou was aware of this since the latter was aware how powerful All Might is considering that he and Izuku had experienced it first-hand (literally)._

_With this all in mind, a plan was formed. A __**risky**__ plan for sure, but the payoff was greater._

_Izuku was about to speak up when he suddenly found himself held back by Mina who wore a pale expression of fear, looking to everyone else he saw that Todoroki was held back by Momo while Kirishima was held back by both Iida and Ochako._

_''Wait I have a plan…'' Izuku began with a hushed tone._

_Only to stop when Iida looked to him with a serious expression. ''We can't Midoriya.'' He stated with a harsh whisper. ''The risk is too great.'' He stated with a deadly serious expression while he felt Mina's grip tighten, evidently agreeing with the class president as well._

_Despite this though, Izuku didn't back down. ''Can you at least hear me out?'' he pleaded with a serious expression. This seemed to have worked as Iida calmed down a bit while Mina's grip slackened for a bit. ''Right now, All Might can't go all out and I believe Bakugou knows that too.'' He informed with a serious expression as they could hear Bakugou's going off multiple times._

_''So, what do you propose?" Todoroki asked as he and everyone else calmed down and listened in as they slowly huddled together._

_Izuku was silent for a bit as he mulled over his thoughts before nodding to himself and looked to everyone with a serious expression. ''We're not going to have an all-out fight.'' He stated, getting Iida and Momo to calm down significantly. ''But were not leaving Bakugou either.'' He added getting them tense again._

_''So, here's the plan.'' he started as he looked to Kirishima, Iida and Todoroki. ''First you guys will propel yourselves in the air with Kirishima in the front so he can smash through this wall with his quirk,'' he stated as he tapped said wall a few times. ''Iida will use his __**Recipro Burst**__ while Todoroki will concentrate his fire quirk to his right palm and act as another thruster to support Iida's engines.'' He informed before looking to the girls. ''And to increase your chances of getting good height, Momo will use her quirk to create the biggest ramp that Mina will lace with __**none**__ corrosive fluid to ensure smooth travel while Ochako will use her quirk to make you guys weightless to increase your takeoff speed.'' He finalized with a huff while everyone else gaped at his creativity._

_Izuku didn't dwell on this though and continued. ''While in the air, the villains would most likely be too shocked to make an immediate move. So Kirishima, I'll need you to call out to Kacchan since you'll be the most likely person to get an immediate response from him.'' he advised getting a serious nod from Kirishima. He then turned to Momo. ''Once we secure Kacchan, Ochako will release her quirk when the time is right and will go with Momo and Mina to meet us at the landing zone. And from there, we escape together.'' He finalized with a determined expression as everyone processed his plan._

_It was risky yes, but it was they could do to avoid an unnecessary fight._

_However, Mina noticed one detail though and spoke up with a worried expression. ''Wait, what will you do Izu?'' she asked as she had a sinking feeling within her._

_Izuku mentally grimaced at the question and looked to her with an apologetic expression which did little to ease her. ''I'm going to give Kacchan support.'' Getting shocked looks from all of them._

_''But!-'' Iida was about to retort but Izuku beat him to it._

_''I know what I said.'' Izuku said sincerely as he looked to the class representatives' eyes. ''But rest assured, I don't plan on beating all of them, all I intend to do is to keep them off of me and Kacchan, to give you guys the opening you need to execute the plan.'' He reassured calmly while all of them still looked unsure still._

_He then felt someone holding his hands, looking to it he saw that Mina held them and looked to Izuku with a fearful expression. ''But what about….__**him.**__'' she mentioned with a shudder as she obviously referred to OFA._

_To this Izuku smiled as he squeezed her hands reassuringly. ''Not to worry, we'll have All Might hold him off.'' He stated with trust in his voice getting confused looks from all of them._

_''But how would he know your plan?'' Momo asked, being 100% sure that Izuku didn't possess any telepathic abilities. _

_Expecting the question, Izuku freed one of his hands and waved it as he created a bone club. ''With this.'' He stated simply before pointing to the wall with the bone club. ''I'll spawn this in the background so that only All Might could see it, from there he'll know what we're trying to do.'' He finalized with a determined expression while everyone else couldn't help but be shocked with how well thought out his plan was._

_Realizing that Izuku waiting for his approval Iida looked down with a conflicted expression as he processed Izuku's plan. The gamble was great but the it did minimize the risk in its own way. But with so many possibilities for failure and not to mention the deadly consequences of said failure, it made the decision all the more difficult._

_Iida then looked to Momo, only for the latter to look just as conflicted as he was. Clearly, she also considered every variable of success and failure in the plan, which only made her decision in the matter complicated. With this is mind, Iida closed his eyes with a serious expression as he imagined the risky plan play out in his head. _

_It was doable, __**risky**__ but doable. _

_So, with a breath he looked to Izuku with a serious expression. ''All right, let's do it.'' He agreed with a hint of apprehension in his voice while everyone else silently agreed with Iida as well._

_Izuku nodded to him before looking to Mina with a warm smile. ''I'll be careful.'' He swore with nothing but sincerity in his voice and expression as he gently squeezed her hands. Meanwhile Mina looked scared but eventually agreed with a nod as she squeezed his hands in return._

_Izuku nodded at her before turning around, but before he could take a step forward, he suddenly felt his hand being grabbed. He then turned to Mina with a confused expression, only to be shocked when she cupped his cheeks and delivered a kiss. And upon separating, Mina leaned her forehead against his and stared into his eyes that had nothing but love of for her. ''Come back to me.'' She requested with pleading look._

_''I will.'' Izuku promised before he returned the gesture with equal love and reluctantly separated from each other a few seconds. He then wasted no time and started carefully making his way to a nearby corner where he can teleport to a safe spot to signal his mentor._

_Once he was gone from their view, Mina turned to Iida who, along with everyone else, looked to their interaction with approving looks. ''Alright guys, let's get into positions.'' She ordered optimistically getting immediate nods of agreement from everyone else as Iida, Kirishima and Todoroki got into position as Momo went to a secluded area to discreetly make the metal ramp. While Ochako's quirk and Mina's help remained on standby to help Momo move the ramp to its place when it's done. _

_The risk was still high with so many possibilities for failure. And since the villains had them outnumbered, outkilled and outpowered, the consequences of failing are severe. Not only that, it just increases the risk of failure as well. _

_But then again…who said being a hero had no risks._

* * *

_EARLIER WITH ALL MIGHT-BEFORE BEING BLOWN AWAY BY __**AFO**_

_**''I'll end it here, All For One!''**__ All Might declared as he continued to push AFO with his might._

_AFO didn't seem fazed as he continued holding off the Number 1 Hero. ''My, my, still quite strong I see.'' He noted causally as he continued holding his own against his archnemesis. ''But can you kill me…again All Might?'' he asked in a mocking tone, getting an angrier expression from All Might._

_All Might looked ready to retort but for a brief moment, it looked like something caught his attention. In the background behind his enemy, on top of a large pile of rubble looked like a-_

_Seeing this, AFO used it to his advantage. ''Where do you think your looking?'' he asked getting All might's attention. The latter realizing his mistake as the villain's arms began bulging out with black sparks and red outlines, during their hold. ''Didn't your predecessor teach you any better?'' he insulted before unleashing a powerful gust of wind from his palms, launching the off guard All Might far into more ruined buildings._

_***CRASH***_

_From the impact site, All Might immediately stood up as he tried to identify what distracted from his fight with AFO. From what he could tell it sat on top of some rubble and if he didn't know any better it kind of looked like a-_

_**''****Bone?''**__ he identified with a confused expression before he froze and slowly formed an expression of pure horror. __**''Young Midoriya!''**__ he identified with a tone of disbelief before wearing a more angered expression. __**''What is he thinking!? Does he not realize the risks?''**__ he thought, completely surprised with his successors apparent lack of concern for being killed by AFO for being a wielder OFA._

_He was about to jump back into the fight and rescue the students until he paused and started to think more rationally, like the way Nana and Gran Torino thought him. __**''He wouldn't come without a plan.''**__ He thought knowing that his successor tended to use his head more than he did back in his youth. __**''And he wouldn't just act recklessly without good reason.'' **__He counted again, since despite his power, Izuku tended to rely on sneak attacks and trickery to win._

_With this he calmed down as he tried to identify what his successor was trying to tell him and what his intentions are. __**''He wouldn't fight AFO with me, he knows he's far from ready despite the progress he made.''**__ He reasoned as he wore a thoughtful expression. __**''So why would he-**_

_He halted his thought process as his eyes widened in realization. __**''Of course.''**__ He stated to himself as he realized his successor's intentions. Why else would he have come all this way for? To simply rescue his friend himself, while he focused on fighting and holding off AFO._

_It was a __**risky plan**__ but…who said that being heroes didn't have any risks?_

_Despite the situation, All Might couldn't help but chuckle at the last thought. __**''Nana would have loved you.''**__ He admitted with a proud expression before becoming serious as he prepared to jump. __**''All right Young Midoriya, I'll leave it to you!''**__ he thought before jumping to great heights as he prepared to fight the Symbol of Evil while putting his full trust in his successor in finding a way to retrieve Bakugou amongst the chaos._

* * *

_PRESENT TIME- ESCAPE PLAN EXECUTION_

Up above the battlefield, Kirishima looked down with a serious expression and held a hand out. ''COME ON!'' he called out with haste in his voice.

**[BNHA OST – ''You Say Run'' – Plays at 0:21]**

Izuku's flared up as he hastily covered Bakugou in a green glow. **''NOW KACCHAN!''** he called out before throwing Bakugou up in the air with his psychokinesis. The latter shocked by the sudden launch but quickly recovered as he used his explosions to propel himself towards Kirishima, who was more than ready to catch him. While this was happening, Izuku made a medium sized Gaster Blaster and wasted no time as he mounted it before taking flight, all the while the remaining League of Villains could only look on in shock. And from the distance he could see AFO attempt to stop them, but thankfully All Might stopped him by delivering a powerful blow that launched him to a nearby ruined building.

Snapping out of their shock, the remaining League can only look on in shock and frustration as they watched the students make their escape. ''Don't let them escape!'' Compress ordered but realized that they can't do anything since Dabi and Kurogiri are down, meaning that they had no means of long-range attacks.

''You two get close!'' Magne called out, getting the attention of Compress and Twice as she used her quirk to create a blue glow. And upon seeing this, both villains wasted no time and huddled together with the magnetism user. And upon getting closer the two was immediately covered in the glow as Magne prepared to launch them. ''Here I go!'' she called out before launching Compress towards the students.

* * *

_UP IN THE SKY_

''You guys stupid or something?'' Bakugou asked all of them with an amused expression as he held onto Kirishima's hand. The latter and everyone else chuckling in amusement and relief from the remark, evidently more than glad to have their friend back.

''Guys!''

Looking to the voice, they saw Midoriya approach beside them as he sat on top of a medium sized Gaster Blaster. ''You guys alright?'' he asked as he went into formation and lined up with them.

''We're fine ya nerd.'' Bakugou responded before anyone else could. ''Your one crazy son of a bitch you know that?'' he asked though he already knew the answer as he looked to Izuku with an amused expression.

Izuku chuckled at the remark as he shrugged. ''Can't argue with that.'' He stated while Bakugou snorted in amusement. ''Now we just have to-'' his statement was cut off when his eyes flared up as he looked behind them when he felt something enter his sensory field in great speeds. ''You've got to be kidding me.'' He exclaimed with an annoyed expression getting everyone else to glance behind them as well and were shocked to see Compress flying towards them.

Noticing that the villain was getting close to their position, Iida spoke up. ''Midoriya-

''Already on it!'' Izuku responded immediately as he formed a Gaster Blaster around his arm and took aim at the villain with a dangerous grin as he began charging the weapon, getting wide eyes from Compress. ''Get Dunked on-

**''Titan Cliff!''**

But before he could fire, the gigantic form of Mt. Lady suddenly appeared between the villains and the students. Which unfortunately led her to take a hard hit to the face as her head blocked the villain's path. Causing a loud impact sound and a bloody nose to form on the heroine's face.

''Mt. Lady!'' Izuku called out in shock and worry as he and everyone else watched the giant heroine fall to the ground together with Compress who appeared to be knocked out from the impact.

''Leave her to the pros!'' Iida ordered getting Izuku's attention. ''I can see Momo and the others below. Just prioritize the rescue and use your quirk to help us land.'' He ordered, knowing that Ochako must be reaching her limit by now as they could feel her quirk's effects slowly wearing off.

Realizing his point, Izuku's eyes flared up as he outstretched his hands towards them. **''Right!''** he responded in affirmative as he covered them in a green glow with his Psychokinesis, before guiding them onto a larger Gaster he made for them to ride on. While below, Ochako saw the opportunity and deactivated her quirk before she found herself being supported by Momo before she could fall from exhaustion.

* * *

_BACK ON THE GROUND-WITH MAGNE_

Magne and Twice staggered a bit as the unconscious form of Mt. Lady made contact with the ground, creating tremors and a large dust cloud in the process while Compress crashed into the ground, unresponsive.

As the dust settled Magne gritted her teeth in frustration as she looked to Twice. ''We can still make it! Let's do it again-

Her orders were interrupted when she and Twice were knocked out in a blink of an eye by Gran Torino's speedy kicks. The latter huffing as he touched the ground and looked to where Izuku and his classmates flew off while the villains fell limply to the ground. _''Jeez, are all wielders of OFA so reckless?''_ He thought before smirking. ''_Nana would be proud.''_ He mused with an amused expression before looking to the distance where All Might is fighting with a serious expression.

''Ugh…''

**[Song Stops]**

Turning to the voice, he saw that Kurogiri was sitting up as placed a palm on his head. ''Why do people keep knocking me out?'' he groaned before looking around with a confused expression, before his eyes widened when he saw the unconscious forms of Shigaraki and the other League Members. ''Tomura Shiga-

His statement was interrupted when he instinctively created a small warp gate behind him and forced Gran Torino to stop his sneak attack and back away to gain more distance. The latter grunting in annoyance as his plan of knocking him out again failed. ''Damn!'' he hissed with frustration, knowing that close quarters combat with the warp villain was beyond risky.

Seeing his chance, Kurogiri gathered Shigaraki and League of Villains with plans on asking what happened and where are the rest of the League Members are later. He then quickly transported them away to the coordinates that AFO set while he was out of commission.

Once they were gone, Gran Torino could only scowl, realizing that dangerous villains were still on the loose. Putting that aside, he was about to join All Might when he spotted something that made his eyes widen. ''Jeanist!'' he called out as he quickly made his way to the downed number three hero.

Upon arrival he grimaced when he saw the massive hole in his stomach, which he presumed was caused when Jeanist tried to fight AFO at some point. He then crouched down and placed his fingers on Jeanist's neck. Relaxing slightly when he felt a faint pulse, he then placed the critically injured pro over his shoulder and lifted him with ease despite his old age. _''Sorry Toshinori, but I'll leave the fight to you for now.''_ He apologized before he used his quirk and flew off to find a medical crew to give the pro the much-needed medical aid.

* * *

_WITH IZUKU AND EVERYONE ELSE_

Upon reaching the ground, Izuku and everyone else immediately dismounted the blasters as they disappeared. While also breathing a sigh of relief as they slowly recovered from the experience they just went through.

''You guys made it!'' Mina called out in relief as she ran up to give Izuku a hug as she leaned her head against his chest while Momo and Ochako followed and regrouped with the others as well.

Izuku smiled down at Mina and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close. ''Of course we did.'' He stated as she looked up with tear stained eyes. ''I promised didn't I?'' he reminded warmly as he cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Mina welcomed the gesture with a smile as she leaned into his touch before enveloping him in her arms again, while Izuku reciprocated the gesture and mirrored her expression.

While Momo and Ochako checked on Iida and Todoroki. Kirishima approached Bakugou with an unreadable expression, the latter looking to the direction where a fierce battle between two symbols are currently ongoing, before noticing Kirishima approach him. ''What do you want?'' he asked in his usual manner but slightly softer than normal.

Kirishima didn't verbally reply as he merely threw his arms around the teen who stiffened from the contact as he looked to Kirishima from his position with a shocked expression. ''What are you-

''Welcome Back.'' Kirishima welcomed with a tone of pure relief as he delivered a quick peck on the cheek before tightening the embrace and letting his tears flow.

Now understanding what was going on, Bakugou sighed as he relaxed and returned the embrace with equal vigor while having an honest smile on his face. He then gave a warning look to his classmates who had expressions varying from shock and amusement (mostly from Izuku and Mina) as they looked to the interaction. ''Not. _One._ _**Word.**_'' He warned in a tone that promised death if anyone else found out about their relationship. While Kirishima separated from the embrace and looked to them with a pleading look.

Izuku and Mina nodded without hesitation as they zipped their mouths shut in sync and threw away the key while Iida and everyone else nodded in agreement. Needless to say, they all agreed to leave it to the couple to decide whether they want others to know or not. Much to Bakugou and Kirishima's relief.

Iida smiled at the newfound couple before a look of realization formed on his face as he remembered the situation they are in. ''Come on.'' He called out getting their attention. ''Let's head out to a safer area.'' He suggested getting nods of agreement from his classmates as they also realized where they are at the moment.

With a relieved grin, Izuku was about to go with them until he stopped when he felt a familiar presence nearby and smiled to himself. ''Hang on guys.'' He called out getting confused looks from the group as he turned around and looked to a nearby corner. ''You can come out now.'' He encouraged kindly, increasing his friends' confusion.

Their confusion immediately turned to shock as Toga slowly revealed herself from the corner, looking a bit dirtied up, possibly from Izuku's plan of making their defeat look convincing. Seeing this, Izuku sent her an apologetic glance and was to speak up until Ochako's panicked voice was heard. **''You!?''** she exclaimed in shock as she, Iida, Todoroki, Momo, Kirishima and Mina stood ready to fight.

Their reaction caused Toga's resolve to waver a bit as she stopped her advance and looked away from their expressions. But Izuku didn't let this stop him and spoke up. ''Hey there Toga.'' he called out kindly, getting Toga to focus on his understanding expression instead, which served to boost her confidence again.

Seeing this, Izuku started to calmly walk up to her, getting panicked expressions from Iida and everyone else. But before they could call out to him, Bakugou raised a hand and looked to them with a serious expression. ''Let them speak.'' He suggested calmly getting shocked looks from them but reluctantly agreeing after a few moments, trusting both his and Izuku's instincts. Though that didn't stop Mina from watching on in worry.

''Where's Spinner?'' Izuku suddenly asked as he stopped in front of Toga and looked around the area. Noting that he couldn't see or sense the young follower of Stain.

Toga looked unsure on whether to reveal the information or not since everyone else was here, but one look at Izuku and Bakugou's calm expressions assured her. ''He left.'' Se stated getting their full attention for clarity. ''After hearing your words, he decided to travel alone for a while and _find himself_.'' She supplied while quoting his exact words.

While everyone else looked lost (apart from Bakugou who had a vague idea of what Izuku might have said) Izuku nodded in understanding before asking another question. ''Then…why are you here?'' he asked getting her attention. ''Not that I _mind_, but….you could have just escaped you know?'' he asked with an understanding expression, evidently expecting her to escape and right her wrongs on her own.

''I could have.'' Toga agreed but looked unsure. ''But…..I wanted to talk to you first about your….'' She trailed off as she didn't look sure whether to bring it up or not now. Considering that she tried to kill him a while ago and was part of his classmate's capture.

Izuku however seemed to understand what she was getting at. ''My offer?'' he supplied getting silence in return but eventually a small nod from the ex-league member. Seeing this Izuku merely smiled and offered a hand. **''It's still open.''** He welcomed with a friendly smile.

Toga looked surprised from the gesture, as if not believing that what was happening was real. She then looked between the hand and Izuku's welcoming expression for a bit before she mirrored his expression and shook his hand. ''Take me with you.'' She offered with a sincere look.

The statement made Izuku elated as he nodded without hesitation. ''You only needed to ask.'' He responded with a grin, getting the same expression in return.

The duo then turned around and tensed when they saw how alert everyone else looked. In response Izuku and surprisingly Bakugou quickly stepped in front of Toga who quickly hid behind them. ''Guys, calm down.'' He suggested with his hands raised getting their attention. ''I know she _was_ a villain. But believe me, she and Spinner have good intentions. They just went through bad stuff that brought them to the wrong crowd.'' he assured while Bakugou nodded in agreement, internally growling at the mistreatment Toga and her late friend suffered. Meanwhile Toga felt grateful with how the duo are standing up for her.

After hearing his statement, Iida and everyone looked conflicted (Ochako more so since she and Tsuyu had an unpleasant encounter with Toga at the camp). They could tell that Izuku meant what he said, but there were still the logical parts of their mind that held doubt towards Toga and Spinner.

Their villains, or at least they believe the two are.

They are the people who they fight against, to save people from and to be brought to prison. They represent everything that the young heroes stand against and yet…here was one being vouched by two fellow heroes in training. Not only that, from what they could tell, Toga looked genuinely guilty for what she did or what damages she caused in the past.

Which only further complicated the internal struggle within the young heroes.

Finally, after a few moments of tense silence passed, Mina stepped forward from the group and approached Izuku with a neutral expression, which didn't ease the tension within Toga. She then stood in front of Izuku and looked into his eyes, to find any trace of doubt within them. When she couldn't find any, she spoke up. ''Do you trust her?'' she asked in a calm tone, indicating that she believes him but just wanted to be sure that this was the right call to make.

''I do.'' Izuku responded sincerely and without any trace of doubt in his features.

Mina seemed satisfied by the response and didn't show it as she turned to Bakugou and silently asked the same question. ''Yeah, I do.'' He responded immediately with the same tone and expression as Izuku.

Hearing this she then turned her gaze to Toga who tensed a bit from her stare. ''Toga, right?'' she asked neutrally getting a reluctant nod in return. Mina went silent as she stared at Toga, looking for any signs of ulterior motives. When she found none, she smiled as she offered a hand. ''Mina Ashido, nice to meet you.'' She welcomed with her signature grin.

Toga looked floored from the display but quickly shook it off as she stepped forward to accept the hand while Izuku and Bakugou stepped aside to observe the interaction. ''Nice to meet you too.'' Toga responded in kind with relief evident in her features which further convinced Mina that she means well. While Izuku smiled at the sight whereas Bakugou smirked at the interaction, both glad that there were people who would give Toga a chance.

Seeing their interaction, Iida looked to Momo and everyone else for a bit before looking to Izuku with a serious expression. ''All right Midoriya.'' He called out getting everyone's attention. ''We're still not sure about this but…'' he trailed off as Toga felt nervous from the anticipation. ''If you say to trust her then…we'll trust her too.'' He agreed as he and everyone else nodded in agreement, but you could still see traces of doubt in their features (namely Ochako) evidently unsure about the sudden development.

Meanwhile Toga felt tears form in her eyes as she felt the warmth of acceptance course through her. ''Thank you…I…'' she trailed off as she looked down and held her heart locket with a smile before gripping it as she looked to them with a determined expression. ''I promise, you _won't_ regret this.'' She swore sincerely as she let more of her grateful tears fall, which helped further ease anymore worries since she looked sincere.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Izuku with an understanding expression. ''We know you won't.'' he agreed as Toga smiled at him before wiping away her tears. The latter suddenly brought into a one-armed hug by Mina as she started soothing the troubled girl. ''Come on guys, let's get out of here.'' Izuku suggested as he and Mina escorted the tearful ex-villain.

And with this the group left the area together and merged with the nearby crowd as they began watching a fight between legends.

* * *

_BACK WITH __**AFO**__ AND ALL MIGHT_

From where he crashed into, AFO stood up and dusted himself off as he straightened his suit and looked to the sky where Izuku flew with a thoughtful expression. _''Fascinating.''_ He thought to himself as he _never_ encountered anyone with Izuku's quirk before. _''I'll be sure to add it to my collection.''_ He reminded himself as he already began formulating possible quirk combinations with Izuku's quirk.

''But first…'' He trailed off as he saw the very familiar sight of his nuisance making his way towards him in high speeds. **''We settle this.'**' He stated with a serious tone as he prepared his quirks while All Might braced himself for the landing.

***CRASH***

As the dust settled All Might stood tall and looked to AFO with an angered expression. **''With everyone safe, there's no reason for me to hold back anymore!''** he announced as his muscles bulged while he prepared himself for the final confrontation. **''Today we finish this!''** he roared out with a determined expression.

Despite the display, AFO found himself chuckling in amusement. ''For once we can agree on something, All Might.'' He agreed before his right arm began bulging out from the quirk combinations he was applying to it.

All Might new what the villain was planning to do and rushed forward in high speeds. **''One shall stand…''** he called out with a serious expression as he reared his fist back.

**''And one shall fall.''** AFO finished with a calm tone as he raised his powered-up arm and prepared to unleash its fury.

As this was happening, the audience held their breath as they braced themselves for the clash between two titans. However unbeknownst to everyone, the battle that would take place tonight will bring about a massive change to the world.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1\. **I know it's a line from **Transformers**, but I just felt like it would fit the scene. XD

**2.** Also disclaimer, all songs and characters used here are from BNHA and Undertale respectively. Not mine lol. So yeah, all credit for the songs and characters goes to the creators of their respective franchises.

**3.** Also sorry for misleading anyone in the last chapter, it's a KiriBaku pairing not a BakuToga one. And for those who are surprised, it's actually been hinted for a while now if you squint hard enough in the past chapters. So yeah, sorry for the misunderstandings.

**4.** Also not gonna lie, that escape took a _lot_ of brainpower on my part to think of. XD

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	25. Chapter 25:The End of an Era!

**Author's Notes: **

-Sorry for being late! It usually takes me long to think and write about this stuff, but enough about that.

-I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you see any errors, I apologies and will fix it when I see it too. XD

* * *

_LAST NIGHT_

_There was no doubt in everyone's mind that the fight that took place would be one for the history book for years to come. Just by watching the fight alone, people could practically feel the intensity of the fight. _

_With every punch thrown by All Might, strong winds would follow. With every punch blocked by AFO, the ground around them rocked from the intensity, followed by a loud impact sounds that can be heard from far away. And when it was the latter's turn to retaliate, All Might would end up being pushed back (a sight that no one would ever get used to) as buildings around them were destroyed. From their All Might would immediately recover before the two powerhouses would engage in close range combat again. _

_And for a brief moment, it looked like All Might would come out on top when he surged forward and grabbed AFO's wrist before he could launch another devastating attack. He then followed up by squeezing the wrist hard before delivering a powerful punch (which destroyed his mask), sending AFO crashing to the ground, with All Might's fist still planted on his face. Seeing this the crowd cheered, even Izuku looked on in awe and disbelief from the display. Despite no longer having OFA, All Might still had a considerable amount of power within him to defeat his mightiest foe._

_While this was happening, All Might could feel himself reverting back to his lanky form, but he didn't care, all he cared about was making sure his duty was-_

_**''****You really are similar to the previous One For All successor, Nana Shimura.''**_

_All Might's eyes widened as he observed the form of AFO, speak calmly despite the fact that he had a fist on his face. And judging by how the cheers of the crowd instantly died down, they could both assume that they noticed All Might looking shocked. And before the latter could retort, he suddenly found himself launched away by AFO's combination quirk._

_With a grunt, All Might quickly recovered and stopped himself from sliding further away from the battlefield as he looked to AFO with a calculative expression, the latter standing up with a cough due to the damage on his mask. ''His fighting style and quirks are now different compared to last time.'' All Might concluded in his mind before glancing at his steaming arm with grimace. ''And since my time is running out, I need to be tricky.'' He finished before standing in alert, despite his time limit about to be reached._

_After standing up to his full height, AFO spoke up. ''I'm a little conflicted…'' he admitted getting All Might's attention. ''I wonder if Tomura would be ok with me being the one to deal the final blow.'' He stated with a curios tone before chuckling to himself. ''But you know All Might, as much as you hate me, I hate you the same.'' He stated calmly, but All Might could hear the hatred in his voice as he pointed to him. ''I killed your master sure. But you took away the things I built up too. That's why I want you to die in the ugliest and most gruesome way possible!'' he declared with anger as his outstretched hand started bulging out while emanating black sparks. ''Starting by stealing away the things you protected until now.'' He added as he prepared to unleash his attack. _

_Seeing this, All Might was about to dodge the imminent attack until he heard a sound behind him. Glancing back, he saw a young woman trying to get out of the rubble she was buried in, probably a result from AFO's earlier use of his monstrous quirk. And before his mind could register what happened, his body quickly moved in and shielded the woman from the blast with his own body. Which resulted a massive shockwave upon impact and a large dust cloud to form as he stood his ground._

_As the dust settled, AFO lowered his arm with a pleased expression. ''First, your self-respect that you kept even with your injury. Show the world your true form, ''Symbol of Peace.'' He mocked as he spread his arms wide while Toshinori stood there in his lanky form, breathing heavily while wearing a grim expression as the world fell silent from seeing his true self._

* * *

_WITH THE CROWD_

_The crowd was stunned silent as they took in their symbol's true form. And not a moment later, voices of confusion and shock started making themselves known as they slowly came to terms with what was before them._

_All Might the Symbol of Peace, was a nothing more than a mere man._

_While this was happening, Izuku looked paler than a ghost as his classmates looked on in shock and surprise. The entire thing was something straight out of a nightmare, his mentor's secret was out and the __**whole world**__ has a good view of it. __He felt Mina grab his hand but didn't say anything as eyes were firmly glued on the screen, scared to find out how the people would react and how his mentor would win the fight._

* * *

_BACK WITH TOSHINORI AND __**AFO**_

_Hearing the silence, AFO laughed as he gestured to Toshinori. ''Hollow cheeks and sunken eyes!'' he stated with a mocking tone. ''What a pathetic hero!'' he taunted, feeling satisfied with the humiliation of his enemy._

_But to his internal surprise, Toshinori barely showed any reaction as he stared defiantly at AFO. ''Even if my body rots and grows weak…even if you expose my true form….'' He stated before raising a fist at him as it began to glow in colors of OFA. __**''…my heart will remain that of the Symbol of Peace! It is not something that you can steal even a single piece of!''**__ he declared with a voice of conviction as he stood his ground._

_''Wonderful.'' AFO praised before sighing in defeat. ''I give up. I'd forgotten what a stubborn and naughty child you were.'' He conceded before he raised a hand. ''Then perhaps this will not hinder your heart at all either: __**Tomura Shigaraki is Nana Shimura's grandson.**__**''** He revealed, simply waiting for Toshinori to react from the news. The latter freezing from the statement as he could swear the world froze with him._

…

…

…

_Finally, after a few moments, Toshinori eyes widened as he felt his blood run cold as he processed the full weight of those words. But before he could accuse AFO of lying, the latter spoke up first. ''It's the truth. You realize it don't you? That this is something that I would do.'' He stated knowingly as Toshinori lowered his hand with a stunned expression. ''Oh, that's strange All Might.'' He taunted before pushing his cheeks upward to imitate a smile. ''Where's your smile?'' he mocked as he began laughing at the hero's mental breakdown._

''_You…bastard….'' Toshinori weakly called out, while AFO stopped and merely savored the moment. ''Tomura is a…..relative of my master….'' He stated before looking at his hands in horror. ''What…have I done!?'' he asked before he screamed in anguish and despair, also realizing that he caused said relative to hate him and everything about heroes. Meanwhile AFO relished Toshinori's horrified expression and screams before he raised his arm to-_

_**''****_D_on't….lose….!''**_

_Jolted from his thoughts Toshinori and AFO glanced at the direction of the voice and saw the young woman looking to the hero with a pleading expression. __**''All Might…..please!''**__ she cheered him on with a whimper as she looked to her hero's discouraged expression while AFO looked unimpressed with her statement. But before anyone could comment on it, they could hear the distant cheers of the citizens from faraway. _

_And from what they could tell…it was for __**All Might**__ to win._

_Hearing their pleas for his victory, Toshinori snapped out of his mental breakdown and grinned at the young woman. ''Of course, Miss.'' He promised getting a relieved smile from her before he turned and looked to AFO with a defiant expression. ''Yeah, a hero has a lot to protect All For One.'' He agreed before his eyes flashed. __**''That's why I won't lose!''**__ he declared as he focused his powers to his right arm, making it ''muscled form'' while it emanated gold sparks. _

_''Hmph, and yet you still fight for the weak.'' AFO retorted back with an annoyed tone before he began levitating off the ground. ''Which is why you __**will**__ lose.'' He finished with a knowing tone as he continued his ascend._

_Toshinori didn't let the statement faze him as he spoke up. __''And you fight for nothing, which is why you'll never win.'' He fired back, not deviating from his defiant stance whatsoever._

_But as he watched AFO rise up, he couldn't help but remember the words of his master._

* * *

_**''****Toshinori, when you think you're at your limit, remember why you clench your fist.''**_

_**''Remember where you came from…your origin. That'll bring you past your limit!''**_

* * *

_His thoughts were interrupted when AFO stopped rising and spoke up. ''Interesting statement, but I'm afraid I'll have to prove you wrong.'' He stated as his arm began to grow as black sparks emanated from it while Toshinori stood ready to face the attack._

_However, before AFO could unleash his attack. He suddenly found himself covered by flames before he reacted by using his quirk to disperse the flames. Looking to the source, he and All Might were met with the site of Endeavor stepping up with an angered expression. ''What the hell is that form of yours, All Might!?'' he asked in an outraged tone while beside him, Edgeshot stood beside him as he looked to the situation with an alert expression._

_''Oh? Even though they were all mid-rangers, I didn't think you'd be able to suppress them so soon.'' AFO stated in an impressed tone as he gestured to Endeavor, who stared at him with an expression of hate. ''As expected of the man who climbed his way to the number two spot.'' He praised while Endeavor could only feel his rage grow, realizing that everything he has done up to this point was for nothing._

_But before AFO could continue, he leaned back when Edgeshot sprang into action and attempted to attack him with his quirk. ''Quiet, you destroyer!'' he roared as he attempted to kick AFO who dodged it with ease. The latter then quickly used his quirk to disperse another flame attack from Endeavor._

_While this was happening, Toshinori could only look on in disbelief as Kamui Woods entered the battlefield and extracted the Mt. Lady and the other injured heroes. While Pixie Bob used her quirk to save the injured civilians that were trapped under the rubble. all the while cheering All Might on and told him that this was the best, they can do to ease his burden._

''_Please stop this evil man, All Might!'' Edgeshot roared out with a grunt as he dodged an attack from AFO while Toshinori snapped his gaze to him. ''Everyone is praying for your victory! No matter what you look like, you are till everyone's number one hero!'' he pointed out sincerely as he gained some distance to avoid getting hit by Endeavor's supporting fire. _

_All the while Toshinori could only let the words sink in as he watched the fight and listen to the distant cheers of the people he had sworn to protect. For years he feared how the public react if they ever found out about his weakened form, thinking that society would fall into chaos and lose faith in him._

_But judging from all the voices cheering him on, it would seem that it was certainly not the case._

_**''****_H_ow annoying!''**__ AFO spoke up in anger and annoyance before he fired off a powerful gust of wind towards the ground, effectively launching Endeavor and Edgeshot away from him while Toshinori remained strong as he stood his ground against the blast._

_As everything settled, Toshinori saw that Endeavor and Edgeshot were nowhere in sight as AFO's right arm started growing. ''Let's stop talking about emotions and start talking about reality.'' He stated before black sparks started emanating from his arm. ''Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancer times three, Multiplier, Hypertrophy, Rivets, Air Walk and Spearlike Bones.'' It listed off as his arm continued to grow from the combinations being applied to it, with each combination deforming his arm more and more._

_Toshinori stood firm from the display, already having a firsthand experience with AFO's monstrous display of his quirk. The same could not be said for everyone else however as they were rendered silent in shock as they watched the display in mute horror and disgust. _

_When he finished, AFO looked pleased with the results as he showed off his monstrous arm, which looked to be a giant arm made entirely of hands, no doubt from his victims. ''Those shockwaves until now were just meant to wear you out, not kill you.'' He admitted with an amused tone as he gestured his massive arm. ''So, in order to kill you, I will punch you with the __**ultimate combination**__ of quirks that I have right now!'' he declared with heavy malice in his voice as he reared his back while Toshinori steeled himself as he reared his fist as well._

_''I am certain after exchanging blows with you, All Might.'' He continued while Toshinori merely kept his focus on his opponent. ''One For All no longer dwells inside you. What remains now are merely lingering dregs that have been left after you passed it on.'' He pointed out before lunging towards Toshinori with a fist ready. __**''You can die full of regrets, knowing that another successor will witness their master perish!''**__ he declared with certainty as he closed in on Toshinori. The latter Ignoring the shock that AFO could possibly know about Izuku, as he braced himself before he thrusted his forward when AFO did the same. The resulting impact caused a powerful impact sound and a shockwave that caused the area around them to shake, followed up by strong gusts of wind as they continued to clash. _

_''Impact nullification!'' AFO called out, causing the impact to return to Toshinori's arm. The latter grunting in pain as his arm started bleeding from the quirk use, but continued to hold his ground with a determined expression despite this. Seeing this, AFO spoke up. ''I see…the weak embers that are going out without even being blown on are resisting huh? They're desperately resisting to keep from going out until they fulfill their duty.'' he mused before putting more effort in his push. ''How unsightly!'' he mocked, while idly noting that despite the pressure, Toshinori screamed in pain but still hadn't moved from his spot despite the damage around the area, much to his internal surprise._

_With Toshinori, despite the display, he could feel his strength rapidly fade as he tried to hold off the massive attack. ''He's too strong now without my muscled form.'' He thought grimly, noticing that he was close to losing his footing. ''At this rate….I'll-'' he didn't get a chance to finish that thought as a new voice was heard inside his head._

_**''****_A_nd since when did I teach you to give up?''**_

_Toshinori's eyes widened from the voice but didn't stop his temporary deadlock with AFO. ''Master!?'' he called out in his head as he kept his eyes on AFO, thinking that it must be one of his quirks tricking him. ''Where…where are you?'' he asked in his mined again with more caution, he knew it was a risk but…hearing his master's voice again was reassuring, especially now more than ever._

_**''****Don't focus on that, focus on defeating AFO!''** she reprimanded, but before Toshinori could speak up she continued. **_''Do_n't tell me all that training was for nothing.''**__ She added with a serious tone._

_Toshinori's hold faltered a bit but continued to stand his ground. ''But I can't.'' Toshinori thought sounding more vulnerable as the first day of his intense training to become her successor. ''Even when I remember my origin…it's not enough!'' he admitted, feeling guilt and shame for admitting it to his master._

_**''****_T_hen don't think about just your origin.''**__ Nana voice advised, not sounding bothered by Toshinori's moment of weakness. __**''Think about the reason why you are doing all this for! Think about all the people you want to protect, and the suffering caused by the hands of AFO! All the sacrifices made to ensure OFA's survival and the peace that came with it!''**__ she roared out in his head while Toshinori did as he was told and began focusing all of his strength in the fight._

_**''****_Think_ about your successor! And the future that he and everyone else will live in!''**__ she added with a serious tone. _

_And with that statement, Toshinori's eyes widened as he hardened his gaze at AFO. ''That's right…' he thought with a grunt. ''It's not just because I'm a symbol. Like my master before me… until I finish training him.'' he trailed off as his left arm started emanating gold sparks before he made into muscled form again, much to the surprise of AFO. The latter further surprised when Toshinori shrunk his right arm and transferred the power to his left arm, which resulted in AFO losing balance as he stumbled forward._

_**''****_U_ntil then, I can't die!''**__ Toshinori roared out before delivering a quick left hook to AFO's face, further destroying his already broken mask. The latter knocked back a bit from the punch, evidently not expecting such a maneuver from his opponent._

_AFO grunted before looking to Toshinori with an angered expression. ''Little tricks like that aren't like you.'' He stated knowingly before lifting his left arm as he began transferring the same quirk combinations to it, causing to rapidly expand while doing so. ''Someone else has been influencing you! It's weak!'' he mocked as he began powering up his left arm with equal intensity._

_The display didn't make Toshinori falter as he raised his injured right arm. ''That's because my back wasn't in it!'' he stated defiantly as he began drawing out whatever power he had in him while remembering Nana's words to him._

* * *

_**''****This power has been entrusted to the next generation by many people, praying that it would work for the good of all.'' **_

_**''****And now it's your turn.''**_

_**''****_Do your best,_ Toshinori.''**_

* * *

_After tapping into the embers within him, Toshinori's injured right arm expanded into muscle form once again while it emanated stronger golden sparks. Seeing this AFO quickly thrusted his left hand forward in an attempt to kill Toshinori before he could do anything. _

_Fortunately, Toshinori anticipated this and crouched down to avoid the powerful gust of wind that laid waste to the area behind him. Much to AFO'S chagrin, but before he could say anything, he suddenly found himself wearing an expression of shock as a very familiar figure made an appearance behind the hero._

_''Shimura!'' AFO thought with surprise and disbelief as he looked to what he believed to be the spirit of the former OFA user. The latter wearing her hero attire as she stared at him with a defiant expression before she placed a hand on her successor's shoulder as she proudly stood beside him. _

_Unbeknownst to AFO however, his moment of shock caused him to lower his defenses for a moment. _

_Seeing the opportunity, Nana's widened as she yelled out. __**''NOW TOSHINORI!''**__ she yelled out as she channeled her energy to her successor while behind her, silhouettes of the past wielders of OFA appeared and outstretched their palms towards Toshinori, as they also channeled whatever energy they had left to finish the fight, making their eyes flash while doing so. _

_**[BNHA OST - ''United States of Smash'' – Plays at 1:57]**_

_Toshinori's eyes widened as well before they hardened as he lunged forward with his fist ready towards AFO with a mighty roar. The latter snapping out of his surprise and instantly realized the costly mistake in dropping his guard. ''Farewell…'' Toshinori thought as he planted his foot forward. **''ALL FOR ONE!''** he thought with a furious expression as he planted his fist on AFO's face, knowing that this would be the end of his time as The Symbol of Peace._

_Upon impact, for the first time in a long time, AFO could feel pain as cracking sounds could be heard, indicating that his skull was cracking from the force of the hit. ''N-No! I-Impossible!'' he thought in outrage and shock as he found himself being pushed back._

_As AFO lost balance and started falling backwards, Toshinori felt the embers within him expand, turning into a raging inferno within his soul as his eyes flashed. __**''United! States! of- **_

_**''****_S_SMAAAAAASSSSSSH!'' **__He __roared out as he delivered one final push, sending AFO crashing to the ground with his fist, creating a massive crater along with a massive tornado that caused many people nearby to brace themselves against the strong winds or to cover their ears from the loud impact sound that came from it._

_As this was happening, Toshinori could feel AFO's skull cave in as the flames within him started rapidly disappearing. ''Farewell….One For All…'' he thought somberly as the flames within him rapidly died out while Nana smiled proudly at him as she and the predecessors started disappearing with the flames as well. _

_**[Song Stops]**_

_As the dust settled, the world was given a clear view of a massive crater where Toshinori Yagi stood over AFO looking worn out and injured as sweat and blood dripped from his form. The latter looking unresponsive as his face was hard to see since it was buried into the ground, but judging by the blood splatter, it's safe to say that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. _

_As the audience looked on in anticipation, Toshinori took a few breathes as he looked to AFO's form and realized what he just did. After all the struggle, after all the sacrifices that have been made for OFA to be passed on to this point. After all these years, the prayers of each wielder and individual who knew of the AFO's existence, has finally been answered tonight. _

_**AFO**__….is no more. _

_Upon fully comprehending the situation, Toshinori felt like a massive weight was off his shoulders as tears formed in his eyes. ''Nana….everyone….,'' he trailed off as he shakily raised his damaged hand up in the air. ''I avenged you all!'' he thought with a relieved expression as he looked to the sky. _

_As he did this, he could hear the distant cheers of the crowd._

_**''****_All_ Might! All Might! All Might! All Might!''**_

_He smiled at the sounds of the citizens, relishing the glory while it was still good, while having no doubt in his mind that Izuku and everyone else is one of the voices in the crowd. He then lowered his fist and stared down at AFO's unresponsive form with a neutral expression before slowly making his way out of the crater. A part of him still couldn't believe that the war between AFO and OFA is over, he knew it would end at some point, he just didn't think that it would soon. Let alone that he would be the one to do it._

_Shaking his head from these thoughts he placed his focus on getting out of the crater first. And upon exiting he was immediately met with a cheering crowd that was being held back the police. While rescue teams and some pros fanned out to search for anymore civilians that could be trapped under the debris. __But before he could do anything, he suddenly found himself being supported by Gran Torino. ''You did it, All Might.'' The retired hero praised as he began escorting him to an awaiting medical transport while the other pros and authorities went to secure AFO's body._

_''No, not All Might.'' Toshinori dismissed with a grunt getting looks of surprise from everyone. ''I…used everything I had to finish off AFO back there. The flames of OFA are no longer with me.'' He finished as he looked to his damaged hand with a somber expression, accepting the fact that he was essentially quirkless again. _

_''So what?''_

_Startled by the response, Toshinori looked to his teacher with a surprised expression as Gran Torino kept looking ahead. ''So what if you don't have a quirk? The fact will never change that you have become a symbol to everyone and that your acts of heroism will forever be remembered.'' He reminded as he saw Edgeshot start making his way towards them while Endeavor looked to Toshinori with a neutral expression. ''As far as I'm concerned, you'll always be All Might to them.'' he finished sagely making Toshinori go silent as he took in his teacher's words._

_''All Might!'' Edgeshot called out in worry getting their attention as he quickly went to Toshinori's side and supported him as well. ''We have an ambulance ready to bring you to a hospital where Recovery Girl will be able to treat you.'' He informed with slight haste voice as they began closing in on the ambulance._

_''Good, get him there as soon as you can.'' Gran Torino responded for Toshinori who was being lifted onto a stretcher by Edgeshot and medical crew. ''Oh, and All Might?'' he called out getting the hero to turn to him. ''Take it easy, I expect a full recovery when I see you again.'' he stated with a gruff, but they could tell that he was being sincere._

_Despite the position, Toshinori chuckled as he nodded in agreement. ''I'll do my best.'' He complied getting an amused grunt from the retired hero before he was loaded into the ambulance and was escorted by authorities, to ensure the ambulance's safe arrival to its destination. _

_Gran Torino watched on with a smile before turning to the site of AFO's body being placed into a body bag before loading it into a secure vehicle. ''You were right Nana; the kid really did change the world.'' he thought before looking to the side as he noticed the began rising. Indicating a new day or in this case, a new era for everyone. __He wasn't sure where things would go from here, but one thing that he can be sure about, is the fact that All Might did not win against AFO, The Symbol of Evil. But rather, it was Toshinori Yagi who won the day with all of __**his **__**might**__, despite the odds he faced it head on with his will and determination to show the world how he earned the title __**The Symbol of Peace. **_

_By going beyond, Plus Ultra for a bright future for everyone to have._

* * *

_WITH IZUKU AND EVERYONE ELSE-AFTER THE FIGHT_

_Once the fight between All Might and AFO concluded. The group wasted no time and started making their way to Aizawa and explain to him Toga and Spinner's situation. Understandably Toga seemed reluctant, since she guessed that she would end up in restraints before she could defend herself. But after being assured that Izuku and everyone else will vouch for her, she eventually agreed to it._

_Upon arriving in U.A., Iida and Momo went to work and attempted to get contact with Aizawa and meet him in the faculty. The latter obviously expressing his annoyance on being called to meet when he just finished dealing with a bunch of vultures. __But knowing that it was Iida and Momo calling, he could tell that it was a serious matter, so he agreed to it and told them to wait in the faculty room. Once the call ended, the group wasted no time and navigated their way through the school grounds and into the teacher's faculty, where they were certain that things will become tense. _

_As they waited patiently for their teacher's arrival, Toga eventually started expressing her doubts about doing this and understandably wanted to leave while she still had the chance. But after being assured by Izuku and everyone else once again, she calmed down and gave them her full trust._

_They were then alerted by the sound of the door opening and not a moment later, Aizawa, Vlad King and Principal Nezu stepped in. The latter joining to see what could be so important for the students to call their homeroom teacher at this hour. When their eyes landed on Bakugou, needless to say, they were quite surprised (though Nezu's case was more internal surprise). Aizawa was the first to recover from his shock and looked ready to reprimand and ask questions. _

_But all questions ceased when he noticed Himiko Toga standing behind the students. And as predicted, Aizawa and Vlad looked ready to take her in if not for the intervention of Izuku and everyone else, much to the teacher's surprise. Meanwhile Nezu looked intrigued by the situation as Izuku begged them to calm down and hear Toga's side of the story first before doing anything, with the agreements of his classmates._

_Aizawa looked angry at the students and argued that it was illogical to trust a villain based on words alone, let alone allow one to set foot in the heart of U.A. But before he could expel the students on the spot, Nezu intervened and advised to let her speak her side, since it would be fair to Toga who looked like she was about to breakdown from the prospect of her friends being expelled because of her._

_Hearing this Aizawa looked very reluctant but eventually gave in with the promise of addressing their illegal rescue to the __**rest**__ of the class. Izuku ignored this however and thanked Nezu before gently encouraging Toga to step forward and tell her case, the latter looking afraid to say anything but agreed as she saw the support of Izuku and his classmates. _

_Once this was settled, everyone took their seats in the faculty, with the pros on one side while the students grouped together with Toga as she prepared to tell her and Saito's story. But not before Nezu offered to make some tea for the troubled teen, noting how afraid and uncomfortable she was about sharing her story, which in turn intrigued Nezu even more. _

_By the end of her story, Bakugou looked angrier after hearing it again while Izuku and his classmates expressed their sympathies and immediately went to comfort Toga. The latter breaking down to tears after reliving the moments in her life that lead her to this point. While this was happening, Nezu's expression remained neutral as he went into deep thought while processing her story. Vlad looked to the girl with a sympathetic expression _

_Meanwhile Aizawa felt guilt surge through him after his earlier actions towards the girl, despite how afraid she looked. Youth nowadays can certainly be cruel, he should know, afterall he went through similar things as she did since his quirk wasn't flashy or noticeable. He'd hoped that things would get better and that future generations would learn to accept each other rather than pick on one another. _

_But sadly, it would seem that wasn't the case as bullying grew worse with each generation._

_From there Nezu took over the conversation and offered that the school would handle her case with the authorities and that she would be given a chance to attend U.A. and hone her skills for heroism. On the conditions that she would go see a psychologist and attend quirk therapy under the strict supervision of Vlad King. The latter more than willing to help her back to the right path after hearing her story and that her quirk centered around blood, the same thing that his quirk utilizes to fight crime._

_Needless to say, everyone was floored by the offer and Toga looked more than ready to accept it. But she still couldn't help but doubt as she asked why they would do this all for her, especially after the damage she has done over the years to property and to people. _

_Expecting the question, Nezu calmly responded: ''Because it would simply be a waste to prosecute someone with potential. Not only that, through all the struggles that you and your friend have been through. I believe it's time for you to show the world how wrong they are about the two of you.'' He reasoned kindly before sipping his cup of tea while everyone else voiced their agreements as well._

_Toga once again wiped away her grateful tears before accepting Nezu's offer with a look of conviction. Determined to accomplish her and Saito's goals to protect others who may be in the situations that they were in. While Nezu looked pleased with the outcome, Vlad and Aizawa stepped forward to apologize for their earlier behavior. Of which Toga gladly accepted, completely understanding why the pros acted the way they did._

_Once things were settled Nezu instructed the students to go home immediately and since it was daytime, he was confident that no villains would dare make a move on them. Plus, there was also the fact that villain morale must have plummeted after seeing All Might defeat a powerful villain. The students agreed and started making their way out of the room, but not before saying their goodbyes to Toga and promising to keep in touch. The latter more than willing to keep in touch as well when they have the chance._

_As the students left however, Nezu advised them to consult their teachers if they ever plan to try the same stunt again, of which the students agreed to with slightly nervous expressions. Nezu looked amused by this but made sure to congratulate them and praise them for rescuing Bakugou, which effectively made the students feel lighter before exiting the room. Leaving Toga to go with Vlad and Aizawa, the latter grumbling to himself much to Nezu's amusement before they begun discussing what they would do if they encounter Spinner during one of their patrols._

* * *

_PRESENT-WITH IZUKU AND MINA_

And now here we are, caught up with the couple as they made their way to Mina's house. The rest of their classmates already separated earlier and went to their respective homes for some much-needed rest, or in Bakugou's case, a much-needed reunion.

''Do you think she'll be ok?'' Mina asked suddenly with a worried expression, obviously worried for Toga.

Izuku nodded without hesitation as he continued moving. ''I'm sure she's ok. She wants to reach for her dreams and Nezu offered her a chance to do it.'' He stated before weakly shrugging. ''As far as I can tell, things will just get better for her from here.'' He stated while Mina nodded in agreement as she looked forward again. The couple then traveled in silence as they tried to come to terms with what happened last night.

All Might, The Symbol of Peace, had just _indirectly_ announced his retirement the moment he raised his fist in the air.

Frankly Mina still had a hard time accepting this, due to the fact that All Might has been around for not only her childhood, but for the many generations before her. When something goes wrong, she and everyone else would always expect All Might to jump into action and save the day. But now that his hero days are over….it made Mina realize how over reliant everyone has been to All Might to fix their problems. Which brought up another question.

What do they all do from here?

Meanwhile Izuku was on the same boat as he found it difficulty in coming to terms with All Might's situation. Don't get him wrong, he knew that it was going to happen _eventually_, but didn't necessarily meant that it he was prepared for it to happen so soon. Not only that, this whole situation also meant that it was _his_ time to step up and become another symbol for the people to fall behind.

Which is admittedly, a lot of pressure to have.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the familiar sight of Mina's home. ''We're here.'' He called out, snapping Mina out of her thoughts as well.

Upon reaching the front door Izuku spoke up. ''Welp, this is your stop.'' He said before giving a quick kiss on her cheek, a gesture she returned before he turned around and looked over his shoulder. ''See ya.'' He said before he started making his way home.

''Izuku.'' Mina called out gently, getting him to stop and look at her sympathetic expression. ''I'm sorry…about All Might.'' She stated soothingly, knowing how close the two are and how much Izuku looked up to him.

Izuku fully turned to her with a sad smile. ''It's all right.'' He stated as he stood in front of her. ''It's a tough pill to swallow but….at least he saved the world one last time.'' He stated before finding himself in Mina's embrace as she leaned her head on his chest while he returned the embrace. ''Hey now, I promise to call you if I want to talk, okay?'' he asked getting her to nod against his chest.

They then separated and turned to their respective destinations, but before he left however, he decided to leave on a good note as he stopped in his tracks. ''But you know, with All Might retired.'' He stated suddenly stopping Mina from pressing the doorbell as she looked to him. ''That just means we'll have to do our best to keep the peace.'' He stated optimistically getting a smile from Mina as she nodded in agreement, more than relieved that her Izuku's spirit hasn't been crushed by the turn of events.

And on that note, Izuku made his way home while Mina rang the doorbell and was welcomed by her parents a few moments later.

* * *

_MIDORIYA RESIDENCE-IZUKU'S ROOM_

Izuku laid on his bed as he lazily started browsing social media on his phone.

Upon arriving home, he was greeted with a tearful Inko who wasted no time an embraced him while Temmie stood by their feet, mewling happily. Once the tearful reunion was finished, Izuku stated that he wanted to go to bed since he still felt tired, of which his mother immediately agreed to and told him that food will be available when he feels hungry.

So, there he was, lying in bed. Scrolling through social media in silence while Temmie slept on her bed. Unsurprisingly, almost every post he could see covered about All Might's fight, the end results of it and finally his announcement of retirement. Not only that, they could see posts of the media asking who the next person would be to take his place.

He also spotted some comments and stories talking about how All Might killed AFO and how it would change the world of heroes forever. Some were obviously against the idea of killing anybody, but that was overshadowed by comments that showed support and understanding in All Might's decision. Considering that he was basically fighting for his life and that the man was probably _so_ dangerous, that All Might had no choice but to kill him.

''_If only they knew.''_ Izuku mused in his thoughts, knowing that no _one_ will ever know just how dangerous AFO was and how much he influenced the villain organizations. But on the bright side, he was certain that this controversy will die down in a few years, since the number of people that are against All Might's decision are few in numbers and could just be trying to cause a divide between the public.

Not only that, he was sure that a massive panic will be caused if the world knew of the existence of such an individual, let alone knowing that very _same_ individual was apparently living amongst them for many years. Which could open a whole new batch of problems with the public's trust since a big secret like this was kept from them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he received a message from Toshinori that read: [_''Meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow, Early Morning.''_]

Understanding what his mentor was planning to discuss with him, Izuku responded to the message and agreed to see him at that time. Once finished he placed his phone away and began drifting off for his much-needed rest.

* * *

_NEXT DAY-DAGOBAH BEACH-EARLY MORNING_

The air around Izuku was tense as he silently made his way to the place of his origin, a sacred where he was trained by the Symbol of Peace Himself, All Might. Truthfully, Izuku would have an idea of what his mentor would talk to him about, but given the circumstances, he had no clue at this point. His current attire consisted of brown cargo shorts, a white t-shirt and a green hoodie. For his footwear he had his signature red sneakers

After a few moments he was greeted by the sight of the beautiful beach. _''I can't believe it's been month's since I cleaned this place.''_ He thought with a nostalgic expression as he leaned on the railing and took in the scenery. His gaze then landed on the familiar figure of his mentor, the latter sitting on the beach and looked to the sea. Wearing his casual clothes while also sporting a bandage wrapped around his head. Whereas his other arm was more heavily bandaged while being supported by a splint.

Toshinori looked to the sea with a thoughtful expression until he heard the sound of footsteps. Turning to the sound he saw that it was Izuku who stood in place as he faced his mentor with a cautious expression. Seeing this, Toshinori patted the spot next to him, wordlessly telling Izuku to sit beside him to calm his nerves. The latter doing so without question and mimicked what his mentor was doing a few moments ago.

From there the two stayed in an awkward silence as both tried to figure out the best way to start things. On the plus side, the calming waves combined with the gentle breeze of the of the area helped calm both of them significantly.

Finally, after a few moments, Toshinori decided to speak up first. ''Now normally I would reprimand you for the risk you took.'' he stated calmly while Izuku stiffened from the statement. ''But given the circumstances….I don't that's necessary at the moment.'' He stated seriously while Izuku relaxed slightly from that but remained tense since there was something else to discuss about.

Namely his mentor's retirement and AFO's fate.

And as if reading his thoughts, Toshinori spoke up. ''Young Midoriya, I….'' he trailed off as he held onto his wrapped-up arm with a somber expression. ''am effectively retired.'' He stated before looking to Izuku with a sadden expression, the latter mirroring his expression. ''My body can't fight anymore, the last embers of One For All have gone out and I can't go muscle form anymore as a result.'' He finished while Izuku looked away from his mentor with a sorrowful expression. He knew it was inevitable, but nothing could have prepared him for the weight of those words and the implications behind them.

Seeing his successor's expression, Toshinori could only look at him with a sympathetic expression before looking ahead to allow Izuku to recover in silence. Like Izuku he was more than aware of the inevitability of the situation, but what he wasn't prepared for was announcing his retirement to his successor and the world.

After a few somber moments of silence, Toshinori addressed another topic that made the atmosphere tense. ''Does….it bother you?'' he asked hesitantly, startling Izuku a bit from his thoughts as he looked to his mentor with a confused expression. ''With what happened to AFO.'' He clarified calmly, but Izuku could detect some tension in his voice, evidently worried with how his successor feels about him or the idea of a hero killing someone.

Now understanding his mentor's concern, Izuku could feel a lump form in his throat as he looked down in thought, while his mentor waited in anticipation as he looked to the waters. Truthfully _this_ was the topic that he was worried to discuss with Toshinori. Never in his life had he ever heard of a hero killing someone, whether it was by accident or on purpose. Frankly the very _idea_ of a hero killing was foreign to him. Finally, when he found his voice again, Izuku spoke up. ''I…honestly don't know.'' He responded sincerely while Toshinori listened intently. ''I mean….I've never heard of a case like this happening before.'' He stated, and coming from a hero fanboy, that's a statement.

Toshinori nodded in understanding before speaking up again. ''Not surprising, since cases like this are usually rare or not covered by the media.'' He stated while Izuku looked to him in shock for clarification. ''By law, we are given the choice to kill if _**absolutely**_ necessary, meaning if you were left with no other choice in the matter. Which is why things like this rarely happen because pro heroes usually don't _have_ to resort to lethal force.'' He supplied with a serious and honest tone as he looked ahead.

''Whoa…'' Izuku exclaimed in shock tone as he processed the information. Now it made sense why Izuku never heard of incidents like this happening, because the pros would usually succeed in defeating the villains with non-lethal force. And even if it did happen, it would have been because the villain/s would leave them no other choice. Not only that, because it was rare, the public wouldn't believe such stories even if they were broadcasted, not until the pro hero/heroine in question admitted to the act.

Which was admittedly easier said than done.

''But I can understand if you don't forgive me.'' Toshinori suddenly stated, grabbing Izuku out of his thoughts. ''I mean…it must be gross knowing that your hero killed someone.'' he said in a resigned tone before looking to the sky with an unreadable expression. ''Even if that _someone_ deserved it in order to keep the peace.'' He added coldly, evidently harboring no regret with his actions.

While Toshinori waited for a response, Izuku took a deep breath as he brought his thoughts together. It was clear that his mentor did not regret what he did, however what he _does_ regret is the possibility of damage caused in how Izuku sees his mentor. And from what Izuku could tell, it's this point of view that's causing the inner turmoil within the former number one hero.

Finally, after a few moments, Izuku spoke up again with a serious expression. ''I…believe you did the right thing.'' He stated calmly getting Toshinori to look at him in shock. ''I mean…it's like what you said, you had no choice at the time. Even if you _did_ manage to put him behind bars, he would have escaped eventually. And by the time I master OFA, he would have already caused more casualties and damage by then.'' He stated grimly while Toshinori chose to remain silent as he digested his successor's logical assumption, knowing how accurate it was.

''And what you did doesn't change anything.'' Izuku added with an understanding expression getting his mentor to look at him curiously. ''No matter what you say or do, you'll always be All Might to me and everyone else. And I can say without a doubt that you will _always_ be everyone's hero in their eyes.'' He stated before grinning. ''Someone that can be looked up to for many, _many_ years to come.'' He finished sincerely without a trace of doubt in his features.

His words had an immediate effect on Toshinori as the latter looked touched and relieved from the statement. ''Young Midoriya I…'' he trailed off as he couldn't formulate the right words before smiling gratefully at the teen. ''Thank You.'' He thanked warmly while Izuku returned the expression before both of them looked ahead. From there the two just sat comfortably on the beach, simply enjoying the cool early morning air as the earlier atmosphere dissipated and was immediately replaced by a peaceful air. Which was only amplified by the sound of the gentle waves and cool air.

Just before he was lost to the calming atmosphere, a question popped in Izuku's mind as he looked to his mentor for answers. ''By the way….what happened to….AFO.'' He asked cautiously, hoping that the question wouldn't

**''Taken cared off.''** Toshinori replied instantly with a cold tone that sent shivers down Izuku's spine. But before the latter could speak up, Toshinori calmed down before he continued. ''After the authorities secured his body, the medical team checked for any signs of life from him. When they couldn't find any, they confirmed that he was death. Of course, we checked ourselves, only to find the same results.'' He stated before looking to his heavily bandaged arm with a contemplative expression. ''But after the last time….we made _sure_ that there wouldn't be any more chances of him coming back.'' He finished cryptically, but Izuku could tell that he wouldn't elaborate so he reluctantly dropped the issue.

Izuku then leaned back as he looked up to the sky while processing the information. ''So…he's really gone then.'' He stated while Toshinori hummed in acknowledgement. So that's it, the war between AFO and the OFA users ended with the 8th user. The Symbol of Peace.

Which brings another question.

''What happens now?'' Izuku blurted out getting a confused look from his mentor. ''I mean…AFO is gone now, so…what happens to OFA?'' he asked as he looked to himself, wondering what purpose this power would serve now.

Now understanding Izuku's dilemma, Toshinori chuckled getting a confused look from his student. ''Isn't it obvious?'' he asked as he stood up and looked down at Izuku with a smile. ''Your next.'' He stated like it was obvious while Izuku stood up and looked to his mentor. ''AFO is gone, but make no mistake, the world still needs OFA to keep the peace. And if there comes a time where a great evil may rise, the people may need OFA to defeat that new evil.'' He stated seriously while Izuku nodded to his words with a determined expression.

''So from here on out, I will devote myself to raising you. So that you and your friends could become symbols for the next generation.'' Toshinori added with a big smile and look of conviction as he offered a fist bump to Izuku. The latter returning the fist bump immediately as he looked to Toshinori with the same expression, before surprising the man with a hug. ''Young Midoriya? Wha-

'''Thank you.'' Izuku interrupted as he tightened the embrace. ''Thank you for all your hard work…Toshinori.'' He thanked with sincerity in his voice as tears leaked out. Happy that his mentor put an end to AFO and begun a new era of peace. While also sad that Toshinori stepped down from his spot as the number 1 hero.

Hearing Izuku's words, Toshinori smiled warmly as he returned the embrace. ''You're welcome my boy.'' He replied back before chuckling a bit. ''Geez, you're such a crybaby you know that?'' he chastised lightly as a few tears leaked from his eyes as well.

As the two stayed in their embrace, both were oblivious to the fact that beyond the horizon, the sun began rising, symbolizing the beginning of a new era.

* * *

_MUCH LATER-ASHIDO RESIDENCE_

On any other given day, Mina would find the scene of her father fondly asking All Might questions about his hero career while her mother asked more practical questions to their homeroom teacher amusing. Sadly, now was not the time to be amused as her teachers had a serious reason to be here.

Ever since the increase of villain attacks, Bakugou's kidnapping and All Might's retirement. U.A. thought it would be best to gather their students and move them into new dormitories for their own protection. Hence why All Might and Aizawa are visiting each homes of their students to get their respective parents' permission.

''But enough about that, let's get to the point.'' Seiichi stated as his tone and expression became more serious, gathering everyone's attention. ''Now just to be clear, you want students to live on the campus _until_ they graduate?" he asked for clarity.

To this Aizawa nodded without hesitation. ''Yes. Since the Villains have been targeting students on multiple occasions now. We feel that it would best to let them live in a more secure environment so that they can grow without being in immediate danger.'' He responded professionally, clearly expecting this type of question to be repeated today.

''Even though that it was under your watch that most of these incidents occurred?'' Asami jumped in with a serious expression while Mina shivered a bit from her tone.

Toshinori took the chance to speak this time. ''I understand your hesitance. But rest assured, the principal has already personally seen to upgrading all our security protocols. Not only that, the grounds will be under heavy patrol until its deemed safe.'' He assured with a sincere expression.

Mina's parents looked to the teachers for a few moments before they turned to each other and had a silent conversation with one another. Finally, Asami nodded to Seiichi, the latter sighing a bit before turning to Aizawa with a small smile. ''Alright, sounds good. We'll allow Mina to keep attending school.'' He agreed as Asami nodded in agreement with a smile of her own.

The immediate agreement surprised Mina, Toshinori and Aizawa as they looked to the parents in shock. Seeing this, Seiichi was quick to clarify. ''To be honest, Asami and I have already thought that this is the best for our daughter.'' He stated while they listened. ''I mean let's say we refused, and the villains do come for her here. There wouldn't be much for Asami and I could do to help Mina.'' He admitted sadly before pointing to his horns. ''My horns are strong, but since I don't have proper combat training, I'd most likely just get in the way.'' He stated with a frown.

''And my slime quirk only causes mild irritation, so I'm not good in battle either.'' Asami added to the topic. ''all the more reason to let Mina be in your care, that way she'll be with people who could give her better protection than we could.'' She finished sincerely while Seiichi nodded in agreement.

Seeing this Aizawa and Toshinori immediately bowed a bit with grateful expressions. ''Thank you for your trust, rest assured we won't take it for granted.'' Aizawa swore before eh and Toshinori sat up straight with determined expressions. The parents looked pleased from the statement while Mina felt giddy at the concept of being able to live with Izuku under the same roof.

From there the parents began asking more practical questions such as what the students will do for food and if the school will provide. If not, will the students be in charge of groceries, cooking and etc.

Once all things were settled the teachers thanked them once again before they started making their way out of the house. But before they could leave, Mina spoke up. ''Wait.'' She stated stopping the teachers in place before they turned to her with curious expressions. ''It's about…Izuku.'' She asked with a worried expression that confused her parents.

The same could not be said about the teachers as they immediately understood her problem. ''Aizawa, I'll handle this, wait for me in the car.'' He stated getting a nod from the homeroom teacher before he left the house. ''Young Ashido, we'll likely be visiting the Midoriya's later in the day. I understand why your worried, but fear not, I'll personally ensure that things go well with him.'' he swore with a sincere expression, getting a grateful expression from Mina as he left the house.

Once they were gone, Mina felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her worried parents. ''Sorry about that, I'm just worried that Inko won't allow Izuku to continue going to U.A.'' she confessed with a worried expression.

Now having a better understanding of their daughter's worries, Seiichi wrapped an arm around the troubled teen. ''Hey, I'm sure she'll agree to let him go.'' He assured while Asami nodded in agreement. ''Plus, you heard All Might. He'll be there to make sure things go well.'' He assured getting a small smile from Mina as she relaxed a bit from the statement.

''Come on, it's almost lunchtime.'' Asami chimed in before the three of them started making their way to the dining area. But despite the adults' collective confidence, Mina couldn't help but have a small bit of doubt enter her mind that things will go smoothly with the Midoriya's.

* * *

_MIDORIYA RESIDENCE_

Now on any given day, Izuku would be excited knowing that All Might was going to visit his home. But sadly, this was not one of those days, because the sole purpose of his visit is to convince his mother why it's a good idea to let her son stay at the U.A. dorms with his classmates.

A few tense hours have passed since Izuku read the messages from the class group chat saying that their parents all allowed them to move into the dorms. Which in turn, meant that he, his mother and Temmie, the only ones left to visit.

Speaking of his mother, Inko had been relatively calm as they waited for their teacher's arrival, but Izuku could tell that she had some business to discuss with the teachers as she sat patiently beside him. Which in turn added the tension in the air for Izuku. Meanwhile with the latter, he sat on the couch, petting a sleeping Temmie as he tried to think of the possible scenarios that could happen during the meeting.

On one hand, it could all work out and Izuku could find himself moving in with his classmates, no questions asked. Or on the other hand, his mother would start questioning the safety of the students and her trust in U.A. security in general. Which could lead to him being forced to drop out and attend another school, effectively leaving his girlfriend and friends behind.

Which was a scary thought by itself.

*Ding* *Dong*

Alerted by the sound, Temmie jumped off Izuku's lap as the latter stood up and looked to the door with a tense expression. ''That must be All Might.'' He stated while Inko merely hummed in agreement, evidently more focused with what she plans to talk about with his mentor.

Upon arriving at the door, Izuku opened it, revealing his mentor in his real form. The latter bowing to them in greeting. ''Good afternoon.'' He greeted before looking up to them with a smile.

''Good afternoon, please come in.'' Inko greeted back in kind before she and Izuku gave way for All Might to enter their home. The latter thanking them before following the Midoriya's inside, closing the door behind him while doing so. And upon closing the door, Toshinori looked to the backs of the Midoriya's with a tense expression, sure he promised Mina he would do fine. But knowing that his successor's mother is _more_ than aware of the dangers and injuries Izuku faced, admittedly made things more-

*Mewl*

Startled a bit from the noise, Toshinori looked down to see Temmie looking at hm with a curios gaze. Seeing this, Toshinori silently thanked the cat for breaking the tension. ''Hello there.'' He greeted with a chuckle as he began to reach down to give a head pat-

Only to recoil in surprise when Temmie's limbs suddenly stretched, allowing the latter to match Toshinori's height as it mewled at him curiosity. ''Holy shit!'' The retired hero exclaimed in shock as he looked to the unique feline before him, the latter not even fazed and simply continued observing the lanky hero before her.

Hearing this, both Midoriya's stopped in place and looked back curiously, only to chuckle in amusement when they realized that Toshinori was never fully acquainted with Temmie. ''Oh yeah, Temmie is one of those rare animals that possess a quirk like us.'' Izuku clarified while Toshinori continued looking at the cat with an expression of fascination and shock. ''Heh, you should have seen mom and I's faces when we found out she had a quirk as a kitten.'' He added with a chuckle while Inko giggled, both have having expressions of nostalgia as they reminisced on the memory.

In a world of quirks, it would make sense that even animals would possess their own quirks. Thought the cases are rare, there have been news reports or videos on the internet showcasing animals with special abilities. Such as dogs who could fly, cats with laser eyes, birds that could fly faster than normal and etc. As a result, people would generally avoid housing one as a pet, considering how unpredictable the animal would be.

Which only made Temmie an even rarer case, considering how tame she is despite her abilities.

While Izuku used his psychokinesis to pull Temmie towards him, the latter already returning back to her normal size as she purred in her owner's arms. Inko spoke up. ''Apologies for that All Might, Temmie tends to curious every now and then.'' She apologized with a sheepish expression. ''Now I believe we have important matters to discuss.'' She reminded kindly as she and Izuku continued their way to the living room, the latter chuckling in amusement as Temmie happily mewled in his arms. With both Midoriya's glad that the mood became lighter.

Shaking off his shock, Toshinori slowly nodded in agreement. ''R-Right.'' He agreed before following them with an inward chuckle. _''Never a dull moment with you young Midoriya.''_ He thought with amusement while also wondering how a cat lover like Aizawa would react if he were to witness Temmie's quirk.

* * *

Upon settling in the living room, Izuku and Inko sat on the couch with Temmie sleeping on the floor beside the couch, while Toshinori sat on a chair located across them. ''Now I believe we already sent notice of this, but I'm here to talk about U.A's dorm system-

''Before that.'' Inko gently interrupted getting shocked looks from Izuku and Toshinori. ''There's something I want to admit to both of you.'' She stated seriously while the two tensed from the implications. ''_Originally_, I was against the idea of Izuku moving in considering how many dangers he faced or how many times he got injured during his stay there. And that it would be better for him to attend somewhere else'' She admitted sternly getting Izuku to pale at the idea of not attending U.A. anymore while Toshinori stared at Inko with an understanding expression, knowing how hard it would be having your _only_ child hurt or nearly killed.

''But, something or rather _someone_ changed my mind about it.'' She added getting confused looks from the two. Said confusion only grew when she pulled out a folded paper from her pocket. ''It's a letter for you.'' She informed with a smile as she passed it to Izuku who grabbed and began to gently unfold it.

And upon reading it, his eyes widened in shock.

**[**_**'**__'Dear Mr. Midoriya,_

_I'm sorry for trying to punch you in the balls when we first met, I was wrong to do that and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for saving me, even though you barely knew anything about me. And thank you for saving Mandalay and everyone else during the attack, because without you, I was sure to live alone again. _

_And most importantly, thank you for being the hero I never knew I needed. _

_ Sincerely, Kota and The Wild Wild Pussycats._

_P.S. I forgot to say thank you for the jacket and Mandalay says thanks for saving them.''_**]**

After reading the letter, tears leaked from Izuku's eyes as he held the letter close. _''Kota…Mandalay…''_ he trailed off in his thoughts as he wiped away his tears while feeling honored to be held in high regard by someone who originally hated quirks and heroes.

While Izuku was recomposing himself, Inko smiled proudly at him and turned to Toshinori who was confused. ''It's a letter from the boy named Kota and from the Mandalay.'' She supplied getting an understanding look from Toshinori as he smiled proudly at the tearful successor, already knowing the stories of the latter's feats during the camp attack. ''And after talking to them, hearing about their experiences with Izuku and what his friends mean to him. I began thinking: ''Who am I to take away my son's dreams and friends away from him?'' and ''Who's to say, he would stop being a hero if he attended another school?'' she stated getting an understanding nod from Toshinori while Izuku waited in anticipation.

After a bit of contemplation Inko smiled as she looked to the retired hero. ''I have decided to allow Izuku move into the dorms with his classmates.'' She agreed with sincerity getting a grateful smile from Izuku.

Hearing this Toshinori looked considerably more relaxed as he bowed to the mother. ''Thank you for still trusting us Ms. Midoriya, now-

''On one condition.'' She quickly added with the most serious expression Izuku has ever seen her make. The latter and Toshinori immediately feeling the tension from whatever her request is. ''I want you to tell me about my son's quirk.'' She requested with a tone that left no room for argument.

Though very confused about the request, Toshinori complied while Izuku remained tense. ''Well from what I've gathered, your son's quirk is Energized Bones. Which allows him to-

''Not that quirk.'' She interrupted sternly getting a confused look from Toshinori while Izuku instinctively felt a pit form in his stomach. ''I'm talking about his…._**other quirk**_.'' She clarified with the same tone and expression.

And with that statement, both heroes felt their blood freeze from the question. But unlike Toshinori who had years of experience in hiding his emotions, Izuku looked downright frightened with what his mother was asking and possibly know about OFA. ''W-What do you mean mom?'' he stammered out with an understandably worried expression.

Seeing this, Inko's motherly instinct kicked in as she gently grabbed one of his hands. ''Izuku.'' She called in a motherly tone, getting him to calm down a little. ''Ever since your quirk developed, I've watched you work hard every chance you got to improve it, to the point where it took no effort to use.'' She stated with a proud smile which further calmed the young hero. ''But I have _never_, seen your quirk with the same amount of firepower in the Sports Festival, nor have I ever seen you make green sparks before.'' She noted while Izuku paled further, realizing her points while Toshinori wore a grim expression from her observations. ''The only reason why I never brought it up, was because I wasn't sure how to approach you about it.'' She finished while the two heroes chose to be silent.

''So please Izuku.'' She continued in a more pleading voice. ''Tell me what's happening to you.'' She requested with fear in her voice before looking to Toshinori with a steely expression, the latter meeting her gaze with an unreadable expression. ''Or I won't agree to let him attend U.A.'' she threatened with a serious tone while the inside she felt incredibly guilty for blackmailing them to tell her.

And with that Izuku felt conflicted. He wanted to tell his mother, but he swore to Toshinori that he wouldn't reveal anything _unless_ the latter had a say in the matter. So with this in mind, Izuku looked to his mentor who looked down in heavy thought, evidently contemplating if this was the right move or not. And the number of pros and cons it would bring to OFA.

''…''

''…''

''…''

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of silence and tension, Toshinori sighed in resignation and looked to Inko with a serious expression. ''Alright, I'll tell you.'' He agreed while getting looks of shock and disbelief from both Midoriya's

Shaking off her surprise, Inko nodded with a grateful expression. ''Thank you.'' She thanked with relief and sincerity in her voice while Izuku braced himself for the explanation as he held her hand to support her.

Toshinori returned the nod before taking a breath. **''Our quirk is called OFA…''** he began while Inko listened intently to his explanation.

* * *

_AFTER THE EXPLANATION_

To say Inko Midoriya was floored by the information was an understatement.

She knew that the world of quirks offered an almost, infinite amount of possibilities. But never would she have ever imagined that there existed a quirk that could be passed on, essentially from one generation to another. With the sole purpose of defeating the greatest of evils and bringing peace to the world. Not only that, said great evil vanquished recently, helped _create_ OFA in the first place.

And knowing that her son was chosen for such responsibilities, made her proud and afraid for his safety.

''Does anyone else know of this?'' Inko asked, making sure she would know when to openly talk about OFA or not.

To this Toshinori nodded. ''Yes, but only a select few. Besides myself and Izuku, the ones who know are, the U.A. pros, Recovery Girl, Principal Nezu, Detective Naomasa and my old mentor.'' He listed off while Izuku nodded in confirmation.

''I see.'' Inko exclaimed with a tense expression, suddenly feeling the weight of the information she now possesses. _''Well…I did ask for it.''_ She mentally chided herself, but also glad to finally have clarity of the situation.

As she took in the information, Toshinori continued. ''I understand that it's a small circle of trust.'' He admitted getting her attention. ''But please understand, the secrecy serves to protect not only the quirk, but it's user and the people we swore to protect. But I'm sure you already know this.'' He stated while Inko nodded without hesitation. Understanding that if word got out about OFA, it would place the user and everyone else in grave danger. Not only that, the villains would stop at nothing to either claim the quirk for themselves or to destroy it entirely. Which in turn, would give them an advantage over heroes and society in general, plunging it into chaos.

Inko however had one more question.

''But why Izuku?'' she asked as she increased her grip on her son's hand while Toshinori urged her to clarify. ''Out of everyone else, why choose Izuku to hold such a heavy responsibility?'' she asked with a tone of confusion and worry while Izuku chose to stay silent and allow his mentor to explain.

To this question, Toshinori smiled as he gestured to Izuku. ''Because I believe that Young Izuku is the right person to succeed me.'' He claimed getting their full attention. ''Yes, there were other candidates to wield OFA, but out of all of them Izuku had the most spirit and determination to be a great hero!'' he stated proudly rendering both Midoriya's speechless. ''That is why….as a teacher _and_ as his mentor. I will do everything in my power to raise him, so that one day he will become worthy symbol to the people.'' he vowed taking Inko back by the promise while Izuku wiped away his tears, evidently feeling honored by his mentor's dedication.

After recovering from her shock, Inko looked to the former Symbol of Peace with a thoughtful expression. It was clear to her that his words were no exaggeration and that he meant every single one of them. She then turned to Izuku with a questioning expression. ''Are you sure this is what you want to do?'' she asked, making absolutely sure that her son's actions are true and not out of impulse.

''I am.'' Izuku responded with a look of question before grinning. ''But don't worry, I won't be doing it alone.'' He claimed getting a confused look from Inko while Toshinori smiled, knowing what his successor was going to say. ''I'll have Mina and everyone else with me along the way, as well as the heroes of this generation to keep the peace for the next.'' He assured with a determined grin as he placed a hand over his heart.

Inko looked at him for a few moments before smiling. ''Then it's clear that there's one thing to do.'' She stated before standing up, prompting Izuku and Toshinori to stand as well. ''Go pack your things, your moving in with your classmates.'' She permitted with a sincerely with a hint of resignation, knowing that her son wouldn't change his mind either way.

Izuku looked at her in shock and disbelief before the full effect of those words sunk in as a big smile formed. And not a moment sooner, he embraced his mother as eh let a few tears of relief fall. ''Thank you, I won't….I won't disappoint you.'' He promised as he tightened the embrace for a bit before leaning back to look at her with a teary grin.

Inko smiled at him as she reached up to wipe away his tears. ''I know you won't and never will disappoint.'' She stated warmly with tears of her own. ''Now go pack your things.'' She urged again in the same tone.

Izuku nodded without hesitation as he delivered a quick kiss to her forehead before separating and went to his room with Temmie following, the latter woken up by her owner's footsteps. While this was happening, Toshinori brushed off the tears that were threatening to spill from the heartwarming scene, as he approached the mother who watched her son go with a sad smile before wiping away her tears. ''Miss Midoriya, rest assured your son will be-'' his promise was interrupted when Inko spoke up.

''Inko.'' She corrected, surprising Toshinori but silently complied to her request. ''Mr. All Might, please take care of my son.'' She pleaded before turning to Toshinori with a pleading look.

Seeing this Toshinori nodded with a look of conviction. ''I will…Inko.'' He promised while Inko nodded back with a thankful expression. The two then looked to the direction of Izuku's room, wondering where the future would lead for him.

Meanwhile with Izuku, his mind raced with the possibilities that he will face, now that he and his classmates were now going to be closer than ever.

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

While wearing the standard U.A. uniform, Izuku walked in silence as he made his way to U.A. while thinking about the events that happened two days ago.

Needless to say, once Toshinori left their home, Izuku wasted not time and told his friends that he will be joining them at the Dorms. And when the day came for him to move out, he exchanged a tearful goodbye with his mother and companion Temmie. The latter left in charge of looking after his mother while he was gone.

The young teen of course was somewhat nervous about living on his own, but he knew he'd get used to it eventually. And since he was going to live with his friends, he felt confident knowing that he'll be accustomed to living independently.

And of course, there was Mina.

After telling his classmates about him moving to the dorms, Izuku had a private conversation with Mina. Concerning about what happened between All Might and his Mother, while leaving the part of OFA out of course. Understandably she was shocked that her boyfriend could have attended a different school, but was extremely thankful to Toshinori for keeping his word and somehow convincing Inko to agree.

''Izu!''

His musings were interrupted when he heard an angelic voice. Turning to the voice, he was met by the sight of Mina running up to him with an excited expression, the latter also wearing her standard U.A. uniform. Seeing this Izuku waited with open arms as eh braced himself for an inevitable hug from Mina.

Said hug _would _have knocked him to the ground if he weren't prepared for it.

Izuku chuckled as he patted Mina's head. ''Heya Mina.'' He greeted with a warm expression as he wrapped his arms around her.

Mina snuggled on his chest before looking up with a smile. ''Hiya Izu.'' She greeted back with the same expression before giving him a quick peck on the lips as she separated with an excited expression. ''Oh my gosh this is so exciting!'' she exclaimed before grabbing his hand and began dragging Izuku to the U.A. grounds. The latter laughing in amusement as he allowed her to guide him. ''I wonder how big the place will be? How big will the kitchen be? Oh! Do you think there'll be a pool!?'' she asked while firing more questions.

Thankfully Izuku had already grown used to his girlfriend's energy and was able to respond. ''Easy there, I'm sure we'll find out when we get there.'' He assured with an amused expression.

Realizing his point, Mina blushed a she rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish expression. ''Right, sorry.'' She apologized with a small laugh as she looked to Izuku. ''I'm just really looking forward to this.'' She admitted as she calmed down a bit while slowing her pace.

Seeing this Izuku smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. ''I know, I'm excited too.'' He admitted as he kissed her hand, getting a giggle from her.

From there the two traveled as they began discussing random topics, specifically how interesting will be with all of them under one roof.

* * *

_U.A. GROUNDS-DORMS_

Upon arriving, the couple met up with their fellow classmates who, like them, was gawking at the sight of the newly constructed dorms that was large considering the elaborate architecture that it had. It became apparent to them that Cementos must have used his quirk to help construct the large structure, which would explain how they built it so fast.

''This place is huge!'' Mina exclaimed in surprise while everyone else voiced their agreement.

Izuku nodded as he looked at the other buildings. ''So, this is our home now huh?'' he asked though already knowing the answer.

But before they could say anything else, Aizawa emerged from the building and looked to them with his usual expression. ''Good, your all early.'' He praised getting their full attention. ''Now before I explain about the dorms, there's something I need to address first.'' He stated before looking to Izuku with a serious gaze that made him flinch, the latter and everyone else having a good idea what their homeroom teacher is going to talk about. ''As some of you may know, some of your classmates here went out to save Bakugou.'' He informed getting everyone to tense but not look that surprised. ''Your reactions tell me that you all were at least aware of it.'' He stated with a tired sigh while the students looked away with guilty expressions.

''I'm going to set aside a number of issues and say this: If it weren't for All Might's retirement, **I would've expelled everyone except Bakugou, Jiro and Hagakure.**'' He added blandly but his words held truth within them, which served to shock everyone who heard it. Aizawa didn't seem fazed by this and continued. ''Of course, the five that went, but also the twelve who knew but didn't make an attempt to stop them betrayed our trust, no matter what reason.'' He reprimanded while everyone felt a massive weight on their shoulders upon hearing those words. ''I would be grateful if you could follow the proper procedures and act properly in order to regain that trust.'' He finished before gesturing to the building. ''That is all, get inside and show some energy.'' he ordered while the students found themselves unable to comply.

''_How are we supposed to be positive right now?''_ The students thought before slowly making their way into the dorms. Kirishima especially looked guilty, since this whole thing wouldn't have happened if he didn't say anything. But felt better when he saw his fellow classmates giving him looks of reassurance, silently telling him that he made the right move.

Izuku followed his classmates but was stopped by Aizawa who placed a hand on his shoulder with a bored expression. ''Except you Midoriya.'' He called out getting a nervous expression from said teen while Mina and everyone else looked worried. ''Come with me, there's someone who wants to see you.'' He clarified getting confused looks from everyone.

Izuku was confused but didn't object as he looked to his classmates with a smile. ''It's fine guys, I'll just catch up later.'' he stated as he gave Mina's hand a gentle squeeze. The latter and everyone else nodding to him before making their way into the dorms while Izuku followed his teacher.

* * *

As the two traveled to another part of the U.A. grounds, there was an air of tension and awkwardness surrounding them. Evidently caused by Aizawa's words and Izuku's actions a few nights prior. Not wanting to let this go on, Izuku decided to speak. ''Umm, Aizawa sensei?'' he called out getting a grunt from the pro, indicating that he was listening. ''I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for the amount of trouble we caused that night. But what I _won't_ be sorry for, is the fact that we were able to save people that night.'' He stated bluntly and honestly, deciding that getting straight to the point would get his message across quicker.

Aizawa was silent before he sighed tiredly. ''It's fine problem child.'' He dismissed getting a shocked look from the teen. ''Just don't do these things again without consulting us first.'' He advised seriously.

Upon recovering from his shock, Izuku nodded with a big grin. ''You got it sensei!'' he promised enthusiastically while Aizawa had to pull up his bandages to hide the smirk that formed on his face, these kids were really making him soft.

Their interaction was interrupted when Aizawa spotted their destination. ''There they are.'' He announced while Izuku looked over his teacher's shoulder, eager to see who would want to see him.

Only to be shocked when he was met with the sight of Vlad King and Toga. The latter sporting U.A.'s standard uniform as she eagerly made her way to him. ''Izuku!'' she called out as she immediately embraced the teen.

Shaking off his surprise Izuku chuckled as he returned the embrace. ''It's good to see you again.'' he stated sincerely as they separated from each other and looked to each other with smiles.

''How's her progress?'' Aizawa asked his fellow teacher while the students listened in attention.

To this, Vlad responded in a proud tone. ''Going well.'' He stated while Toga looked elated to hear her teacher's praise. ''Admittedly there were some bumps in the road, but if things go as planned, she'll be a part of 1B in no time.'' He informed while Aizawa nodded in affirmative.

''That's great!'' Izuku cheered getting their attention. ''You'll love 1B, everyone there is friendly.'' He assured, easing Toga's silent worries about being accepted while Vlad looked proud to hear someone praising his students. They then became confused when Izuku leaned in, pretending to whisper to Toga. ''Just be sure to be careful around Neito Monoma, the dude has issues.'' He warned with a tone of experience while Vlad sighed upon hearing about his troubling student.

Understanding the warning, Toga giggled as she nodded in affirmative. ''Noted.'' She stated while Izuku grinned at her. The latter then forming a grateful smile. ''There's…a reason why I wanted to see you.'' She reminded while Izuku nodded and silently urged her to continue. ''I just wanted to say…thank you.'' She thanked getting a confused look from Izuku while the teachers just observed the scene. ''Without you and everyone else...I wouldn't have been able to get where I am now. Nor would I have been able to get the help I needed.'' She thanked before bowing her head. ''Thank you for saving me.'' She finished with a grateful tone while Izuku was rendered speechless from her statement.

After a few moments, Izuku chuckled getting a confused look from Toga as she raised her head. ''No need to thank me, I just did what any hero would do.'' He stated humbly while Toga straightened herself up and looked to the teen in shock while the pros looked in approval. ''And besides, it looked like you needed a friend.'' He stated warmly as he offered a handshake while Toga felt tears form in her eyes as she couldn't help but be reminded of Saito as she looked to the familiar gesture and expression.

After wiping away her tears, Toga waste no time and returned the handshake with a watery smile. ''I did, and thanks again.'' she admitted with a grateful expression while Izuku nodded to her.

''Oh, and by the way.'' Izuku added as he released her hand while everyone else looked to him curiously. ''If they have problems with you being an ex-villain, then they'll have to get through us first.'' He swore with a dangerous grin as he pointed to himself. Only to immediately wince when he heard Aizawa audibly clear his throat. ''E-Erm…with t-the approval of the teachers of course.'' He stammered out with a sheepish expression while Aizawa hummed in approval. Meanwhile Toga giggled in amusement but was glad to have Izuku and his friends for support.

Vlad smiled at the scene before a look of realization formed on his face before he spoke up. ''Toga we need to go now.'' he informed getting the girl to look at him confused. ''Midoriya here needs to move into the dorms while you still have an appointment with Nezu.'' He reminded while Toga realized he was right and wore a saddened expression.

Seeing this Izuku got her attention by placing a hand on her shoulder. ''Hey,'' he called out getting her attention. ''no need to be so glum, chum.'' He joked with a chuckle. ''We'll see each other again.'' he assured with a grin while Toga returned the expression as she nodded in agreement.

And with that the group split off with one heading to the principal while the other went off to see the scale of his new home.

* * *

_UA DORMS-COMMON AREA-EVENING_

By the end of the tour, the class was floored by the scale of the interior (Uraraka especially needed to be revived a few times after being overwhelmed by the interior size). If you thought the outside was massive enough, it pales to how it feels when you enter the complex. Not only are there separate sections of the building for the boys and girls. Both sections had built in bathhouses and laundry areas. Not only the that, the main building sported a sizable kitchen and a common room where you could watch TV or simply study in peace. Sadly, there was no pool in the backyard, but thankfully the training facility had one which was a fair trade off.

So here we find Izuku, sitting on the couch with the fellow boys of 1A as they just finished moving into their new rooms. ''Good work everyone.'' Izuku praised as everyone else settled after unpacking.

''How things ended up this way weren't great, but it's kind of exciting to live together huh?'' Kaminari asked getting voices of agreement from everyone.

''Tch.'' Bakugou exclaimed getting their attention. ''Just don't be annoying and I won't have to blow you up.'' He threatened with growl getting chuckles out of Kirishima and Izuku while everyone else made a serious mental note to be careful around Bakugou.

''Hey boys!'' came a cheerful voice.

Turning to the source they saw Mina and the other girls of 1A approaching them with friendly expressions. ''You guys done with your rooms?'' The pink teen asked as she wrapped her arms around Izuku, the latter chuckling in amusement while Ochako joined the group.

''Yup. Just relaxing now.'' Kaminari responded calmly while the girls nodded in understanding.

Mina then separated from Izuku and wore an excited grin. ''Well if that's the case…'' she trailed off as the girls grouped up with her while the boys looked at her curiously. ''The girls and I thought it would be fun to have a room presentation contest!'' she announced excitedly while the girls looked to the boys with expectant looks.

While Tokoyami looked considerably pale at the idea, Izuku didn't look fazed as he shrugged. ''Sure, I'm game.'' He casually agreed while the others agreed to join (reluctantly in Tokoyami's case).

''Great!'' Mina beamed as she grabbed Izuku's hand. ''Let's start with yours!'' she announced as she began dragging her boyfriend away before he could give an answer. Meanwhile everyone else followed the couple, curious to how their fellow classmates would react to their tastes.

* * *

_OUTSIDE OF IZUKU'S ROOM_

''Welp here we are.'' Izuku announced before looking to them as he placed his hand on the doorknob. ''Just don't expect anything grand.'' He warned before opening the door allowing himself and everyone else to enter the room.

**[Undertale OST – ''sans.'' - Plays]**

Apart from the fair amount of hero merchandise present, the room sported a simple design with bookshelves suspended above a study table. A simple bed at the end of the room while off to the side was a treadmill and a couple of weights. Covering the window was a brown curtain.

All in all, it was a pretty simple room.

''Considering your character, I'm not surprised.'' Momo pointed out with an amused expression while Izuku chuckled in agreement.

Kirishima however had his focus elsewhere. ''How did you get the treadmill in here?'' he asked curiously as he eyed the training equipment. While Izuku responded by simply using his psychokinesis to lift the weights in the room and looked to the hardening user with an amused twinkle in his glowing eyes. ''Oh.'' Kirishima exclaimed with a sheepish expression, realizing how dumb the question was while Bakugou rolled his eyes at his secret boyfriend.

''Uhhh dude?'' Sero called out in confusion while Izuku waved a glowing hand as he placed the weights back tot heir original spot and turned to the tape teen with a curious expression. ''What's with the painting?'' he asked as he pointed to the cartoon painting of a skeleton while everyone else looked to Izuku for answers.

To this, Izuku and Mina looked to each other before turning to Sero with big grins. ''It's a classic.'' They answered in synch while everyone else was more lost.

''RRRRiiiiight.'' Kaminari slowly dragged out before pointing a thumb to the door. ''Let's move on to the next room.'' he suggested, while everyone else immediately agreed and decided that it was just the couple's usual antics.

**[Song Stops]**

* * *

_OUTSIDE OF TOKOYAMI'S ROOM._

''This is foolish.'' The shadow user stated seriously as he leaned against the door, effectively stopping them from entering.

Mina was about to voice out her complaints but Izuku beat her to it. ''What's the big deal buddy?'' he asked while everyone else decided to listen.

''I simply see no reason to show you my chambers,'' Tokoyami responded in the same tone. ''Only the darkness can thrive in my chambers.'' He quickly added with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Izuku was silent for a bit before smiling. ''Hey there's no need to be embarrassed.'' He gently assured while Tokoyami tensed. ''No one here will judge you _or_ your chambers.'' He stated sincerely before grinning. ''Besides…I hear darkness loves company.'' He joked while Mina playfully nudged him on the side.

Tokoyami looked like he wanted to say something but considered his words and looked to his classmates, who wore understanding expressions (apart from Bakugou who just wanted to see this over with). after a few moments of silence, he sighed and offered a small smile to Izuku. ''Very well, please enter.'' He welcomed as he opened the door and made room for them to enter.

Upon entering it became clear why Tokoyami was against the idea of letting anyone enter.

Almost the entire room was covered from darkness. The only parts that weren't affected had candles, lamps and glowing items that offered illumination in the dark. Which only served to create an eerie atmosphere in the already dark room. And despite it being dark, they could tell that the windows were covered by thick black curtains.

''Woah!'' Mina exclaimed as she and everyone else marveled the spooky room. ''This room is scary and cool!'' she praised while others voiced their agreement as they eyed the fantasy ritual items that were on the walls. As well as the magical trinkets that are on the table off to the side of the room.

Hearing this, Tokoyami looked visibly relaxed as he spoke up. ''Thank you, your words honor me.'' He thanked before looking to Izuku who faced him with a pleading look. ''Apologies Midoriya, but the darkness is not ready for you to…_nap_ here.'' He guessed. Only to smirk when Izuku deflated from hearing this, much to his amusement.

''A sword! So cool!'' Kaminari commented in excitement drawing everyone's attention while Tokoyami froze from the remark. ''Hey Tokoyami would it be ok if I-

His request was stopped when Tokoyami spoke in a calm but dangerous tone. ''The darkness would _greatly_ appreciate it if you _**don't**_ touch his sword.'' He warned while Kaminari gulped and withdrew his request.

''Uh, L-Let's head to the next room.'' Toru offered with a nervous chuckle, hoping to end the conflict before things escalate. While everyone else immediately agreed as they moved on to the next room.

* * *

_AOYAMA'S ROOM_

''Hoh hoh!'' Aoyama proudly laughed as he went into a dazzling pose. ''How do you like my room?'' he asked with an expectant tone as he went into another pose. Meanwhile everyone else was rendered speechless from the appearance on the room.

Unlike the previous room, Aoyama's room is completely covered in light and…sparkles? Which was only amplified by the number of mirrors around the room and the reflective surface of an armor set at the corner of the room. And if _that_ isn't bright enough, suspended in the center of the room is a disco ball. Hell, even the curtains were somehow sparkly as well.

Yep…..pretty dazzling.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Izuku turned to Yaoyorozu. ''Momo?'' he called out getting her attention. ''Remind me to ask you to make shades for visiting his room.'' he requested in a joking tone, but she could tell that he was serious.

Momo giggled at the request but agreed to it wholeheartedly while everyone else voiced similar requests. Meanwhile Aoyama wondered if he should turn down the brightness just a _little_ _bit_, as he looked to Tokoyami who looked physically ill from the brightness.

* * *

_HALLWAY_

''This is pretty fun!'' Ochako voiced out excitedly. ''Whose room is next?'' she asked eagerly.

**''Mine.'' **

Turing to the voice they saw it was Mineta who was peaking from inside of his room with a friendly expression, but something felt off about it. **''Please come in…I can't wait to show you my room…''** he encouraged as he beckoned them to come in, but they could feel an uneasy aura around him. Because of this the boys suddenly felt reluctant to enter while the girls just wanted to leave since he could have traps set up for them.

Realizing what the problem was, Izuku decided to have some fun as he stepped forward with a determined expression. ''I'll go.'' He offered seriously getting a dramatic gasp from Mina. Needless to say, she caught on to what Izuku was doing and decided to join in. Meanwhile Mineta felt a little bit offended seeing how shocked everyone was.

''Don't do it Izu!'' Mina begged dramatically as she held his shoulders while the others were confused by her tone. ''Who knows what you'll find in there!'' she warned in a scared tone while everyone else realized what the couple was doing and decided to watch the show while Mineta felt his spirit take a blow from the remark.

While doing his damndest to not laugh, Izuku held Mina's hands as he looked to her with an apologetic expression. ''I'm sorry Mina…but it has to be me.'' He announced while Mina showed signs of losing her composure. ''I would never forgive myself if you or anyone else suffered my fate.'' He stated in an overly serious manner while Mina and others looked like they were dying to let out their laughter.

Momo on the other hand focused on something else as she dreamily sighed at the scene. ''Just like my dramas.'' She pointed out as she compared it to a scene she saw in a drama once, while others who heard deadpanned at her.

''Deku.''

Turning to the voice they saw Bakugou approaching them with a serious expression as he held a hand out. ''It's been an honor.'' He stated with a smirk while a massive tick mark formed on Mineta's head from the display.

Izuku separated from Mina, the latter needing support from the other girls while Izuku grasped Bakugou's' hand as he nodded in agreement. ''Likewi-

''Oh come on! I'm not _that_ bad!'' Mineta yelled out in outrage, only to falter when everyone gave him a look that basically said otherwise. ''A-At least I think so.'' He faltered with a gloomy sigh, knowing that it would take some tie to adjust himself and gain the full trust of others, especially girls.

And with that Izuku wore a determined face as he ''bravely'' began marching to Mineta's door. On the way there the girls tried to look sympathetic as they comforted Mina. The latter trying to look sad but was obviously failing while the boys (mainly Kirishima who had manly tears) saluted the teen as he passed them.

_''Damn normies.''_ Mineta thought with a grumble as he stepped aside and followed Izuku into his room.

* * *

_HALLWAY-MINUTES LATER AFTER IZUKU'S BRAVE JOURNEY INTO MINETA'S ROOM_

After a few moments of tense silence, Izuku stepped out with a neutral expression while Mineta followed him with a nervous expression. And before his classmates could ask, he spoke up. ''It's a pretty decent room.'' he commented before giving Mineta a look that made him flinch. ''But…dude, you gotta take it easy with the heroine posters and figurines.'' He advised with a slight shiver, purposely leaving out the…._considerable_ amount of ''material'' he discovered in the room.

An image that he would hope to forget soon.

''R-Right.'' Mineta agreed as he looked away with a guilty expression, evidently feeling bad for Izuku's expression while silently glad that no one else went in with the latter.

Seeing through his emotional mask, Mina wisely chose to not call him out on it and gently grabbed his hand for support. ''Ok we'll take your word for it, let's go to the next room.'' she offered while Izuku wordlessly nodded and let himself be guided by Mina. While everyone else followed, eager to see what the next room looks like.

_''I…have a lot of work cut out for me.''_ Mineta thought as he already began planning on cleaning up his room while also thinking of a way to thank Izuku for covering for him.

* * *

_OJIRO'S ROOM_

Unlike the previous rooms, this room deemed completely…

''Normal!'' Toru commented as she and everyone else looked around the room while Ojiro flinched from the remark.

''It's so normal, wow!'' Mina commented in agreement while looking at the room while Ojiro felt a blow to his spirit as his head and tail lowered.

Ochako nodded as she looked to the layout. ''So this is what's norma-

''It's fine if you don't have anything to say…'' Ojiro interrupted with a defeated expression while the girls who commented looked to him with apologetic expressions.

* * *

_IIDA'S ROOM_

Knowing the class president, it surprised no one that he had shelves filled with books, which were all organized in an orderly fashion. The bed was also perfectly tidy and it looked like there wasn't any signs of disorder in this room of serious discipline.

But what they found strange was…

''There are so many glasses!'' Ochako commented as she and everyone else laughed at the ridiculous amount of glasses, stocked up on more shelved adjacent to the bookshelves.

Iida looked bothered by the comment as he grabbed the pair of glasses from the still laughing Ochako. ''What's so strange about it?'' he asked as he placed it back on the shelf. ''It's because I expect them to be destroyed during our intense training!'' he defended while everyone else just agreed with him before moving on to the next room.

* * *

_KAMINARI'S ROOM_

''Your room sucks!'' Jiro teased while everyone else sweatdropped from her blunt comment. Sure the room looked a bit messy, but it sill had a theme to it….kind of.

''What? Isn't it great?'' Kaminari asked in surprise and sadness, obviously expecting more positive comments about it.

Izuku looked around the room for a bit before looking to the electric user with a shrug. ''Meh.'' He exclaimed casually while everyone else seemed to share his sentiments. Much to the sadness of Kaminari but to Jiro's amusement.

* * *

_KODA'S ROOM_

Similar to Ojiro's room, it seemed to be a normal room, with the only thing eye catching would be the stuffed animals, pictures of animals and an actual rabbit in the room. Of course, the materials used to take care of said rabbit located by the bed, alongside its bed. Covering the windows were grass green curtains.

''There's a rabbit! It's so cute!'' Mina exclaimed as she and the other girls wasted no time to play with the bunny. Much to the envy of Kaminari and Mineta who felt that it was unfair for Koda to use a pet to grab the girl's attention. The latter looking embarrassed with having people in the room.

Izuku grinned at the scene before turning to the animal lover. ''You would have loved Temmie.'' He stated getting a confused look from the teen. ''She's my pet cat, but I left her at home so that mom wouldn't feel alone.'' He clarified while Koda nodded in understanding and signed that he would have loved meeting he cat.

* * *

_BAKUGOU'S ROOM_

''Look, just get this over with.'' Bakugou complained before opening his room.

Besides a few All Might posters, the students could see a few sets of weights and other posters of heavy metal bands. Beside the study area are a couple books as well a laptop that was tucked away to the side. But the most eye-catching thing was the red and black drum set he _apparently_ owned. Windows were covered up by a red curtain.

''I never knew you played drums Bakugou.'' Jiro commented, showing great interest in the instrument as she looked to it with an analytical expression while everyone else marveled at the set. ''Pretty good set too.'' She praised as she was familiar with the brand.

Bakugou ignored the praise and the spoke up. ''Yeah? Well I do.'' He stated before crossing his arms. ''Now can you all get the fuck out?'' he demanded with a growl while everyone wasted no time and made their way out of the room, evidently not willing to face his wrath.

* * *

_KIRISHIMA'S ROOM_

''Personally, I don't care about the contest either.'' The hardening user admitted before placing his hand on the doorknob. ''But I don't think you girls will get-'' he stopped himself as he opened the door with a triumphant grin. ''This Manliness!'' he presented as he flexed his muscles.

As expected, the room was everything….manly. Walls were riddled with posters of inspiration, Crimson Riot posters and a clock with muscled arms. And of course, to add to the masculinity, a punching bag was positioned at the center of the room alongside a set of weights. Covering the window is a red curtain with red flames on it and to finish it all, hanging above the window was a banner that read: ''Certain Victory''.

Yep, pretty damn manly.

''Yeah.'' Mina agreed wholeheartedly as she examined the room.

''This looks like it'd rank in around second for the room you'd at least want your boyfriend to have.'' Toru added absentmindedly as she everyone else looked at the room. Completely missing how red Kirishima looked from how Izuku and Mina were trying to hold in their laughter. While Bakugou, with a bit of pink on his cheeks, resisted the urge to rage out in embarrassment from the knowing looks directed at him from Iida, Momo, Ochako and surprisingly Todoroki.

* * *

_SHOJI'S ROOM_

As stated by the Dupli quirk teen, there wasn't really much to see. But that still didn't prepare them to only see a futon and a simple desk to study. Said items were the only things that occupied the room, which was definitely a surprise to everyone.

''I didn't know you were a minimalist.'' Todoroki commented in usual expression but you could tell he was a little bit surprised.

Shoji understood their surprise and calmly responded. ''Well, I've never really been the type to like having a lot of things.'' He admitted while everyone else nodded in understanding as they marveled the near empty room.

* * *

_SERO'S ROOM_

''Cool!'' Mina exclaimed in amazement as she and everyone else looked around the room, which had an Asian culture theme to it. As evidence to the rugs, bed covers and portraits that show patterns of Asian origin. Giving it an overall cozy place to stay in.

''Wow Sero, I didn't know you liked stuff like this.'' Jiro commented with surprise and admiration as she looked to the tape user.

Sero chuckled from the comments and pointed to himself. ''Yup, that's me! Always expect the unexpected.'' He informed while everyone else agreed to that statement.

* * *

_TODOROKI'S ROOM_

''Hurry up and get this over with.'' The stoic teen urged in his usual tone as he opened the door and allowed his classmates to step in. Said classmates entered without hesitation, eager to see how the normally stoic teen would decorate his room.

Only to be completely floored by what the saw.

Unlike everyone's room, Todoroki's room was designed in a more Japanese style, complete with tatami flooring and everything.

''What the hell dude!?'' Kaminari complained in shock as he looked to the stoic teen. ''How did you remodel your room in a day!?'' he asked while everyone else eagerly waited for the answer.

Todoroki was silent for a bit before responding. ''I worked hard.'' He stated simply while everyone else deadpanned at him.

* * *

_SATO'S ROOM_

''Sorry, it's a boring room.'' the sugar teen apologized as he allowed his classmates to look at his room.

Said room looked ordinary, apart from the vast amount of baking utensils, oven mitts and a microwave that was stationed beside the cooking tools. On the other side is a small fridge, presumably storing ingredients used for baking.

''Something smells good in here.'' Kirishima noted as he and everyone else picked up on the same sweet smell as well.

Noticing the smell as well, Sato looked panicked as he spoke up. ''Oh no I forgot!'' he exclaimed as he quickly went up to the microwave and opened it. ''I finished unpacking really early, so I baked a chiffon cake. I thought we could eat it together.'' He stated as he removed the fresh pastry from the microwave. ''It'd be even more delicious with whipped cream, but you guys want some?'' he offered, only to be surprised when the girls wasted no time and started sampling the cake.

''It's so delicious and fluffy!'' Ochako commented as she happily chewed on her piece while in the background, Mina shared her piece with Izuku who also praised Sato's baking skills.

Momo hummed in agreement as she swallowed before speaking up. ''What a wonderful hobby you have Sato!'' she praised while the other boys enjoyed their pieces as well. ''Would you like to bake something to go with my tea next time?'' she asked but they could all see how she hoped he would say yes to the offer.

Sato looked embarrassed from all the praise, but wasn't the least bit ungrateful. ''Oh, I didn't expect everyone to like it so much.'' He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. ''I just make it as part of training my quirk, but yeah I'd love to make some more stuff for you all again.'' he agreed getting voices of approval from everyone.

* * *

_JIRO'S ROOM_

''It's embarrassing but here's my room.'' Jiro admitted before letting everyone enter.

And almost instantly everyone felt their jaws drop from the sight.

Her room décor consisted of a rock n' roll theme. The floor was covered with black and white checker-pattern carpet as well as the ceiling which had a red and black checker pattern. The wall on the side had a shelf lined with music ranging from CDs, cassettes and even phonograph records. Posters of her favorite bands were placed here and there, including one that covers the entire wall on the right with only two words written in white on black: ''DEEP DOPE''. All of this was complemented by the assortment of her vast collection of instruments such as guitars, a synthesizer, a drum set and amps.

''Oh man, I-It's filled with even more instruments than I expected.'' Kaminari commented as he everyone else felt overwhelmed by the number of instruments and design the rom had.

Ochako looked around excitedly before speaking up. ''Can you play all these?'' she asked excitedly while everyone looked to the musical teen.

''Yeah, at least the basics.'' Jiro admitted shyly as she tapped her earphone jacks together while everyone else was amazed by the revelation.

Bakugou looked at the drum set in the room and nodded in approval. ''Not a bad set you have here _earlobes_.'' He praised while a tick mark formed on Jiro's head but just decided to grunt at the comment while everyone else sweatdropped at the interaction.

Kaminari however decided to focus on something else. ''It's not girly at all.'' He stated without thinking while everyone else tensed when Jiro twitched from the comment.

Unfortunately, Aoyama didn't notice either as he nodded in agreement. ''Unladylike-

Jiro decided that she heard enough and quickly sent out her ear jacks. Said ear jacks quickly planted themselves inside Kaminari and Aoyama's ears, making them scream in pain while she remained unfazed by this. Meanwhile those who saw looked at the scene in horror and fear. Heck, even Bakugou didn't like what he was seeing.

''Jerks.'' Jiro huffed as she retracted her earphone jacks while the boys whined in pain. She glared at them for a moment before looking to Izuku (who was used to his classmates' antics and rolled with it) who was still admiring her collection of instruments. ''Midoriya.'' She called out getting him to look at her. ''Have you ever played an instrument before?'' she asked with curiosity in her tone while everyone else listened in.

Izuku looked like he was remembering until he nodded to the question. ''Yeah, the Trom-_bone_.'' He stated sincerely as he wore an expression of nostalgia.

''Nice one.'' Jiro commented as she and everyone else (apart from Bakugou who looked annoyed) laughed at the remark. Only to immediately stop when Izuku didn't laugh and merely grinned at them. ''Wait…your serious.'' She asked as she and everyone else looked at him in disbelief.

Seeing their expressions, Izuku chuckled. ''Yep.'' He confirmed without a hint of shame in his voice.

''But…But why?'' Jiro asked as she looked to Izuku indecorously while everyone else waited for the teen to respond.

To this Izuku shrugged. ''I was bored one time and I thought it would be funny.'' He stated with a chuckle while everyone deadpanned at his response.

''Let's just move on to the next room!'' Bakugou interjected with a growl as he and everyone else made their way out of the room. Following them is a chuckling Izuku while beside him was Mina who sighed but smiled at her boyfriend's antics.

* * *

_HAGAKURE'S ROOM_

To say Toru's room was girly would be an understatement. Everything about this room basically screamed teenage girl, from the stuffed animals, frilly curtains, frilly bedsheets and heart-shaped pillows. Posters of boybands and polaroid photos were pinned to the walls.

Mineta was about to say something but was quickly silenced when Ojiro's tail wrapped around his mouth. ''Let's move on.'' The tall teen urged while everyone else quickly agreed as they followed Ojiro. The latter dragging away a struggling Mineta who muffled out complaints and whines. Tailing them was a silent Toru who blushed from the gesture and made a mental note to thank him later.

* * *

_MINA'S ROOM_

The design of the room was the same as the first time Izuku saw it, a few hero posters here and there. A few stacks of comics while her beds and curtains had the usual leopard print that Izuku loved and will never forget.

As they began leaving the room, Izuku looked to Mina who pouted. ''What's wrong?'' he discreetly asked as he watched his classmates leave.

''It's nothing.'' She quickly replied, only to sigh when she saw that Izuku didn't believe her. ''Well…I'm kinda bummed that nobody liked my room.'' she admitted with a sigh.

Seeing this, Izuku wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. ''Hey, if it makes you feel any better. I for one, love your room.'' he assured with a warm expression.

Mina looked at his reassuring expression and returned the smile as she leaned into the embrace. ''Thanks, Izu.'' She thanked as the couple made their way to the next room.

* * *

_URARAKA'S ROOM_

''It's not a very interesting room.'' Ochako admitted with an embarrassed expression as everyone looked at the room. Said room was like Ojiro's, simple but was still a good room to be in. But as expected no one judged her for the room's appearance and simply moved on to the next room.

* * *

_TSUYU'S ROOM_

''Kero, please come in.'' She welcomed as she stepped aside and let her classmates inside.

Apart from a few cute frog plushies, a few hero figurines could be found on the shelves of the room. Her bed was covered by a sheet with leaf prints on it, her pillows are turquoise green and her study table had pictures of family on it. And to top it all off, located in the middle of the room was a rug in a shape of a bright green Lilypad while mounted on the wall was a picture of a rainforest.

''Kero, sorry but I figured it would be best to decorate based on my quirk.'' She apologized in her usual tone.

To this Yaoyorozu spoke up. ''No need to apologize!'' she interjected getting her attention. ''I think your room looks lovely.'' She praised while everyone else voiced their agreement. Koda especially loved the nature-based design.

Hearing all the praise, Tsuyu flashed them an appreciative smile. ''Kero, thank you.'' She thanked sincerely.

* * *

_YAOYOROZU'S ROOM_

''What the fuck!?'' Bakugou exclaimed in shock as everyone else looked to the room agape. While off to the side, Momo looked embarrassed from their expressions.

What was _supposed_ to be a fairly normal room with a large bookshelf filled with books and two study tables with a large mirror. All were completely overshadowed by the large queen-sized bed that almost covered the entire room. Said bed looked fancy with its intricate designs and fancy covers.

Being the first to pick his jaw off the floor, Kaminari spoke up. ''It's huge! It's cramped!'' he exclaimed in surprise as everyone slowly recovered from their shock. ''What happened Yaoyorozu?'' he asked as he and everyone else turned to the vice president.

The girl fidgeted under everyone's collective gaze. ''It's the furniture I was using, but I didn't think the room would be this small…'' she weakly defended with the same embarrassed expression.

''_She's a rich girl, all right.''_ Was everyone's collective thought as they looked to the embarrassed teen.

* * *

_U.A. DORMS-COMMON AREA_

''All right everyone, have you all voted?'' Mina asked as she gathered the votes in a box. After everyone nodded in agreement, Mina and Izuku sorted the votes before speaking up. ''And now the results of the vote.'' She stated while everyone else waited in anticipation. ''The winners are...**Rikido Sato** and **Kyouka Jiro!**'' she announced getting shocked looks form the mentioned teens.

Mineta and Kaminari however wasted no time and voiced their outrage. **''No fair!''** they yelled in unison as they began lightly punching Sato, the latter blocking as he laughed. **''Aspiring heroes shouldn't use bribery!''** they yelled getting more laughs out of the sugar teen.

Izuku chuckled before looking to Tsuyu. ''Congrats Jiro.'' He congratulated while said teen nodded to him as everyone else voiced similar thoughts. While off to the side, Kirishima was consoling a grumbling Bakugou, who thought that _he_ should have been the king.

Izuku smiled at the scene before speaking up. ''Welp it looks like this calls for a celebration.'' He announced getting confused looks from everyone as he looked to Sato. ''Sato, mind helping me with something?'' he asked with an expectant look.

Sato blinked at the sudden request and looked at his watch, upon realizing the time he smiled and nodded to the teen. ''Sure thing dude.'' He agreed getting a big grin from Izuku while everyone remained lost.

''Great!'' Izuku beamed before turning to Iida and Momo. ''Mind calling them down later?'' he asked while the two thought about it before realizing what he was going to do and agreed to help. ''Thanks.'' He thanked sincerely as he watched the two representatives tell his fellow classmates to go back to their respective rooms.

Mina however couldn't help but voice out everyone's curiosity. ''What are you planning Izu?'' she asked while the rest of her classmates stopped and looked to Izuku and Sato.

To this Izuku grinned as he put a finger in front of his mouth. ''Sorry, but that's a secret for now.'' He teased before chuckling when Mina pouted at him but eventually went back to her side of the dorms.

* * *

_ONE HOUR LATER-U.A. DORMS DINING AREA_

When Izuku asked for Sato help while everyone waited up in their rooms, they expected Izuku to make some sort of cake with Sato's help for the celebration he mentioned. What they didn't expect however was to see that Izuku's definition of celebration, was apparently a fresh serving of Spaghetti for dinner.

As Izuku used his psychokinesis to place the last plate of Spaghetti on the table, he turned and smiled at his classmates who wore expression of shock. ''Oh just in time, we just finished.'' He stated as he looked to the kitchen where they could see Sato emerge with an extra batch, in case one wasn't enough.

As Sato and Izuku took their places on the table, the latter raised an eyebrow when they saw that everyone else remained in place. ''Uhhh, you guys planning to eat or what?'' he asked as he quickly used his psychokinesis to move his and Sato's aprons back to the kitchen counter.

His voice snapped them out of their shock as they quickly found their desired seats. ''Thank you for the food!'' they thanked before they began consuming their food. And almost immediately they voiced out approval for the taste.

From beside him Mina hummed in approval before looking to Izuku. ''I didn't know you could cook.'' She stated sincerely, evidently surprised by the sudden development.

''Wasn't all me.'' Izuku replied before pointing his fork at Sato. ''Sato helped with the cooking.'' He credited before eating.

After swallowing his food, Sato waved a hand. ''Yeah, but it's _your_ recipe.'' He deflected before grinning. ''By the way, can I have a copy?'' he asked with an expectant look.

''Sure, you can even make some changes to it if you want.'' Izuku agreed while Sato started thinking of ideas to make his own recipe. ''But yeah, since it's been me and mom for most of our lives. I mostly help her in the kitchen when I could.'' He informed before shrugging. ''I guess I picked up on a few skills along the way.'' He stated while his classmates felt touched from hearing Izuku help his mother while Mina cooed at the mental image of a young Izuku helping his mother cook. ''I just hope you guys like it.'' He added before eating more.

To this Kaminari spoke after swallowing his food. ''Like it? This might be the best Spaghetti I've ever had.'' He praised before continuing to eat his meal while everyone either voiced out similar praise or just focused on the food.

''Well…'' Izuku trailed off as he felt a bit overwhelmed from all the praise. ''I'm glad you guys like it then.'' He stated as he decided to enjoy the food with his classmates.

* * *

_MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE_

A tall skeleton, wearing an apron over his iconic battle body that read: [_''Coolest Cook''_], held a fresh pot of his famous (world famous according to him) spaghetti with a proud expression as he prepared to serve it to three children who looked eager to have their dinner.

Said children had their own ways of showing their eagerness to eat.

One child wore a blue shirt and striped with a pinkish purple color, blue pants, and brown shoes. They have medium-length straight brown hair, short and choppy bangs, and wore an amused expression as they looked to their friend's antics.

The second child wore a lime and cream-colored striped shirt and red-brown pants and shoes. They sported peach skin and brown hair, rosy cheeks, open brown eyes, and an annoyed expression as they watched the tall skeleton proudly present his masterpiece, but everyone could tell there was no actual heat behind their eyes.

And finally, the third child who, unlike the previous two, had more animal characteristics. Namely his long ears, a snout and small visible fangs. Bu similarly to the previous children, he wore a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants. And was openly drooling as he watched the tall skeleton place the pot of spaghetti on the table.

Upon placing it on the table, the tall skeleton wasted no time and served his dish, which the children started eating with vigor, much to his satisfaction and pride. He was about to serve some for himself, until he stopped when he suddenly felt a rare feeling surge through him. He was about to brush it off, but something urged him to address it so he straightened himself up before he spoke. ''SANS?'' he called in his usual tone, getting the children to look at him curiously as they ate.

''yeah?'' came a relaxed voice from the living room.

''I DO NOT KNOW WHY, BUT I SUDDENLY HAVE THE URGE TO SAY HOW PROUD I AM OF YOU.'' The tall skeleton announced with a tone of confusion, sincerity and proudness mixed together. Meanwhile the three children looked even more confused from the sudden proclamation.

''ok.'' His fellow skeleton accepted in his usual tone.

Knowing that it was the best response he was going to get, the tall skeleton nodded in satisfaction before he sat down and joined the children as they ate dinner. The latter mentioned thinking that it was just another thing between skeletons.

* * *

_CURRENT UNIVERSE-U.A. DORMS DINING AREA_

Feeling satisfied, Mina pushed her empty plate away from her as she leaned back on her seat with a satisfied expression before looking to Izuku. ''You know…if your trying to make me fall in love with you, it's working.'' She stated warmly as she leaned on Izuku's shoulder while Toru and Ochako cooed at the claim.

With a blush, Izuku wrapped an arm around her. ''Good, I was worried you wouldn't like it.'' He stated as he pulled her closer while Mina pecked him on the cheek with a giggle as she leaned into his embrace. Meanwhile Bakugou started thinking of doing something similar for Kirishima while Kaminari and Mineta felt envy but was quickly calmed by the food.

Mina was then confused when Izuku suddenly started chuckling to himself. ''What's up?'' she asked, but knowing him, she was going to have a laugh.

''Oh, nothing much.'' Izuku calmly responded before giving her a cheeky grin. ''Just thinking about all the _pasta_-bilities.'' He joked before laughing, getting Mina and a few others to join in. While Bakugou audibly groaned at the pun whereas everyone else just remained silent as they chose to converse amongst themselves.

* * *

_MEANWHILE BACK IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE_

The tall skeleton was paused in his task of clearing the table as the familiar feeling of annoyance surged through him. ''SANS?'' he called out in a stern tone, getting confused looks from the children as they stopped clearing the table as well.

''yeah?'' sans calmly responded from the living room couch, evidently unbothered by his brother's tone.

''I SUDDENLY FEEL VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU.'' The tall skeleton reprimanded in a stern and annoyed tone.

''ok.'' sans agreed with his usual tone, much to the taller skeleton's chagrin.

And with that, the taller skeleton walked off to the kitchen with dishes to wash while grumbling to himself. Meanwhile the three children looked to each other with confused expressions before shrugging as they went to help with the dishes before going to their shared room. Already long since used to the skeleton brothers' antics.

* * *

_CURRENT UNIVERSE-U.A. DORMS DINING AREA_

As some of the students finished their meals; Bakugou and Kirishima went to clean up the kitchen while Shoji, Ojiro and Tokoyami took the role of washing the dishes that weren't being used. Izuku and Sato wanted to help but the boys insisted since the two already made meals for all of them.

Which left the remainder of the class to discuss amongst themselves on the dining area. Mostly about random topics such as plans to improve their quirks usages, their reactions to All Might's retirement and how awesome it is to be housemates. Toru herself suggested they have a class ''movie night'' from time to time, of which Iida agreed to _if_ there was nothing else to do.

Momo and Iida discussed practical topics, such as who would be assigned to do chores or grocery runs when they run low on food and personal items. The latter suggesting a pairing system that changes per week while Momo suggested more than one person.

''What's going on here?'' came a bored and stern voice.

Jumping slightly from the voice, the teens at the table looked to see Aizawa who was looking at the scene with a questioning expression. ''Well?'' he asked as he patiently waited for someone to give him an explanation.

Snapping out of his surprise, Iida quickly stood up and bowed to the teacher. ''My apologize Sensei, but we had a competition based on who had the best room designs.'' He supplied as he raised his head and gestured to Izuku. ''Once the winners were declared, Midoriya took it upon himself by serving spaghetti as a way to celebrate.'' He finished in his usual manner while Izuku looked sheepish from the attention directed at him.

Aizawa nodded at the info but before he could say anything else, Sato interjected. ''You should have some sensei; we've still got plenty more.'' He offered before smiling nervously at the second batch. ''More than enough actually.'' He stated, while everyone else realized that the second batch was barely touched.

Aizawa was about to politely decline but looking at everyone's faces, it was clear that they wanted him to enjoy himself as well. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was clear that Izuku put a considerable amount of effort in making the dish, which would make him look bad if he declined. Plus, it also didn't help that he had no dinner before patrolling the school grounds.

Coming to the conclusion that he had no say in the matter, Aizawa sighed in resignation as he took an empty seat at the far end of the table. ''All right.'' He agreed while the students beamed as Sato wasted no time and prepared a serving for their homeroom teacher.

While this was happening, Mina spoke up. ''But still,'' she stated getting their attention. ''there's still a lot of Spaghetti left.'' She stated as she looked to the batch while Izuku looked guilty for wasting supplies.

''Indeed.'' Iida agreed as watched Sato place the dish in front of Aizawa who grunted out his thanks before eating. ''It's a shame we weren't able to finish it.'' He stated while others agreed with the sentiment, knowing that not everyone will be interested in eating the rest tomorrow, leaving the Spaghetti to occupy fridge space for some time.

Izuku was silent before an idea struck him. ''Wait!'' he called out getting their attention. ''Why don't we just give the rest to 1B?'' he offered while they looked at him curiously so he explained. ''I mean it's clear that one batch is good enough to feed a whole class, so why not share it with them?'' he reasoned while everyone else started to understand his reasoning and agreed. ''Plus, it would be a good way to leave an impression on our neighbors.'' He added, knowing that it would be a good way to get along with the other class, who essentially had to move into the dorms because of the villain attacks.

''Splendid idea Midoriya!'' Iida agreed as he showed full support to the idea. ''Afterall, as a hero, it is essential to strengthen bonds with other heroes from other teams!'' he stated proudly while everyone else sweatdropped at him but also voiced their agreement to the idea.

Seeing that everyone was on board, Izuku grinned as he stood up. ''Great, I'll go help with the-

His statement was interrupted when Momo spoke up. ''No need Midoriya.'' She interjected getting him to look at her in surprise. ''You've done quite enough for tonight.'' She reminded before gesturing to herself and Iida. ''Please just leave this to us. I'll use my quirk to make disposable containers while Iida handles the even distribution.'' She assigned while Iida nodded in agreement.

''I concur with Yaoyorozu.'' Iida added in agreement. ''You and Sato have already done enough, its best for you to relax.'' He gently urged. ''Besides, I believe this role is best suited for the representatives of the class.'' He added sincerely since he and Momo were already acquainted with Kendo due to one of their student officer meetings.

Izuku was about to say otherwise but knew thee was changing their mind so he reluctantly sighed with a smile as he sat back down. ''All right, all right.'' He conceded with a chuckle while Iida and Momo nodded to him before making their way to the kitchen to make the arrangements.

While the students went back to conversing among themselves, Aizawa observed the scene from his place at the far end of the table. It became evident that they forgot he was here which didn't bother him, he preferred to be left in peace when eating.

In all honesty he never liked the idea of taking students away from their homes and their families. Especially when a great symbol had announced his retirement, leaving villains to their own devices. Not only that, he didn't want to have the extra work, especially when he already had late night patrols around the city to do.

''_But I suppose some good came out of it.''_ Aizawa thought to himself as he looked to his students, who would undoubtedly grow closer from the experience, with a smile. while also making a mental not to thank Izuku for the good meal.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

Giran sighed as he spotted the warehouse where the League of Villains are located in. Ever since AFO's death, things have been, to put it bluntly, chaotic in the villain society. Small groups have become fearful and more cautious ever since witnessing All Might's might before his retirement. While the much larger and powerful groups/organizations began competing against each other to see who could take over AFO's spot.

All in all, it made things effectively hard for Giran to contact other villains.

His thoughts were then directed elsewhere when he noticed that he was now standing in front of the warehouse, said warehouse was located in a fairly isolated area with no civilian occupants due to the reports of high villain activity in the area. And upon remembering his purpose for being here, he raised his hand to knock on the metal door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

After waiting for a few moments, the door was quickly opened by Dabi who looked ready to kill but relaxed a bit when he saw who it was. ''What do you want?'' he asked in his usual tone but looked slightly more stressed than usual.

''I have a message to deliver to Kurogiri.'' Giran responded calmly and quickly as he observed the other villain's state. While silently telling the flame villain that the message is not meant for him to hear.

Thankfully Dabi understood the message as he stepped aside to allow Giran inside. The latter wasting no time and entered the complex without hesitation. While Dabi remained outside as he looked to the night sky with a tired sigh. ''What a mess.'' He exclaimed before entering the base, closing the door while doing so.

* * *

_INSIDE THE NEW LEAGUE OF VILLAINS BASE_

Upon stepping inside, Giran took the time to take in his surroundings.

Apart from a large open area in the center of the complex, the building housed a considerable amount of storage containers and crates, which he assumed contained supplies or materials that the warehouse originally had before it was occupied by the League. But that wasn't the only thing, looking around he also spotted Twice, Compress(unmasked) and Magne. Who are in their respective spots as they wore contemplative but tense expressions?

''_The situation must be hitting hem harder than I thought.''_ Giran guessed, remembering how tense Dabi looked despite his usual demeanor. The latter finding a spot for himself, no doubt lost in his thoughts like his teammates.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Kurogiri making his way towards him. ''Welcome Giran, to what I owe the pleasure?'' he greeted in a welcoming and well-mannered way.

''I have a message from Doctor Kyudai.'' Giran informed getting Kurogiri to tense upon hearing the name. ''He says he'll be ready to see Shigaraki but…he warns that the procedure will be…painful to put it bluntly.'' He added as he quoted the exact words from the doctor.

Kurogiri didn't look pleased from the last part of the message, but he nodded in understanding. ''Understood, I'll inform Tomura Shigaraki when he's…'' he hesitated before continuing. ''_Calmed down.''_ He finished with a tone of uncertainty as he looked to the direction where Giran assumed Tomura is in.

''I take it the kid didn't take the news well?'' Giran couldn't help but ask but already knew the answer. He immediately grimaced when Kurogiri nodded while the other villains who heard tensed from hearing his question. ''I see. Well, I'll the doc that Tomura will go when he's ready.'' He stated before immediately making his way to leave, evidently trying to avoid causing unnecessary deaths.

Once Giran was gone, Kurogiri and everyone else exchanged looks before turning to the direction of the room Shigaraki is in. The latter venting out his frustrations in his own…._unique_ way. After a while, Kurogiri sighed getting their attention. ''Be on guard, I'll…tell Shigaraki of the message.'' He stated before moving ahead, not waiting for a response from his fellow villains. Meanwhile said villains wanted to express their doubts about their current station, but wisely chose to stay silent and keep it to themselves for now.

So with this in mind, the villains had no choice but to helplessly watch Kurogiri, as the warp villain made his way to the ''belly of the beast.''

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH TOMURA_

In another open area of the compound, Shigaraki had an expression of pure hate as he looked to the two individuals in front of him. Said individuals are Nomus who sported grey skin and lanky builds. With the latter two mentioned merely staring blankly at their master as they waited for an order.

**''Attack me.'' **Shigaraki ordered with venom is his vice as he went into his stance. While the Nomus growled in affirmative and wasted no time as they charged towards their master in great speeds. And upon getting close Shigaraki used his speed and avoided simultaneous swipes from the Nomus before grabbing one of the Nomus' arms and disintegrated it without hesitation making the Nomu moan in pain as it held its damaged arm while the other one leapt over his fellow Nomu and attempted to smash the decay villain.

Seeing this Shigaraki immediately jumped out of the way while the Nomu crashed its hands into the ground, burying them in the process. And before it could free itself, Shigaraki used the opportunity and grabbed its face with both of his hands. And before the Nomu knew it, it moaned in agony as slowly but surely turned to dust while Shigaraki watched on with the same enraged expression.

With one Nomu down, Shigaraki looked to the second Nomu who just completed regenerating its lost appendage before facing Shigaraki. The latter not looking the least bit intimated as the Nomu roared at him. **''Why…?''** Shigaraki asked in an enraged tone before running to the Nomu and before the latter could react, the hand villain already had his hands around the Nomu's neck.

**''Why?''** Shigaraki repeated as he watched the Nomu crumble to pieces. **''Why didn't you listen to me…sensei…''** he muttered sadly as he fell to his knees and stared at the Nomu's remains with an unreadable expression. **''And now…you left me…because-**'' he stopped his statement when his eyes widened in realization.

**''No…''** He growled out as he went on one knee. **''It's not your fault sensei.''** He corrected in a strange tone before standing up and looked to his hands. **''It's my fault for not being there to fight with you.''** He admitted with frustration before wearing a murderous expression. **''But most importantly…it's All Might and his pet's fault!''** he accused with anger, remembering the number of plans being thwarted by Izuku and the opportunities taken away when AFO was killed.

''Tomura Shigaraki.''

Turning to the voice with an annoyed expression, Shigaraki saw that it was Kurogiri who was surveying the room with an unreadable expression. Said room sported scratches, craters and numerous amounts of Nomu remains. ''What do you want Kurogiri?'' he asked with a more patient tone, knowing that his second in command would only go to him if he had good reason to do so.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kurogiri straightened himself up as he looked to his leader. ''I received a message from the doctor.'' He informed getting Shigaraki's undivided attention. ''He says he'll be ready to see you when you are.'' He informed in his usual manner before looking at the carnage in the room.

''Excellent.'' Shigaraki praised grabbing Kurogiri's attention again. ''Be ready to transfer me there tomorrow at dawn.'' He ordered before turning away from the warp villain. ''Now bring in more-

''Wait, Shigaraki Tomura.'' Kurogiri interrupted earning a glare from the hand villain from being interrupted. ''There's more to the message.'' He added, calming Shigaraki a bit. ''The doctor also warned that the procedure will be…_**painful**_.'' He warned in a worried tone.

To his internal surprise though, Shigaraki looked like he couldn't care any less about it. ''Oh, is that all?'' he asked nonchalantly getting a surprised look from Kurogiri. ''Kurogiri.'' He called in a serious tone getting the full attention of the latter. ''Do you…honestly think that after everything I lost….that _pain_ matters?'**' **he asked with a tone laced with venom and turned around before the warp villain could answer. ''No, it doesn't. No, what matters now is **killing All Might **_**and**_** that brat too!''** he roared out with hatred as he stared at the dead Nomus, imagining his enemies' remains.

Kurogiri seemed hesitant about the operation. ''But-

**''Enough Kurogiri.''** Shigaraki silenced as he glanced back at Kurogiri, getting the latter to be quiet. ''I _**won't**_ repeat myself and my mind is made up.'' He stated in a warning tone before looking ahead. ''Now get out and send another batch.'' He ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

Kurogiri looked like he was about to say something, but knew better than to go against an order so he nodded in agreement. ''Right away, Tomura Shigaraki.'' He agreed as he bowed in respect before leaving the room.

Once alone, Shigaraki took of the hand on his face and looked at it with a serious expression. ''Father…I will avenge you.'' He swore before looking up when he saw a medium sized Nomu emerge from Kurogiri's warp gate. ''But first…'' he trailed off as he placed the hand back on his face and looked to the Nomu with a deadly expression. **''Attack me.''** He ordered as he ran towards the Nomu in great speeds while the Nomu roared in compliance and went ahead to meet the charge.

The large Nomu attempted to strike Shigaraki with a viscous swipe, only for the latter to counter by rolling out of the strike and quickly latched onto the creatures back as he used his quirk. The Nomu made a vain attempt to reach the young villain, but due to his muscular build and Shigaraki's lanky frame, the task proved to be impossible.

Meanwhile Shigaraki watched with a crazed expression as the Nomu whimpered while crumbling to pieces. ''Just you wait you brat.'' He swore as he began chuckling darkly while looking at what remained of the Nomu, which was its brain. ''Next time I see you…**I'll be just as strong.''** He promised before stomping at the brain, spilling blood and brain matter on the floor and on himself. He then let out a crazed laugh that echoed throughout room as he envisioned the amount of chaos he will cause in the future.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1\. **I'll be honest, I was pretty scared writing this chapter considering the major death that took place here. But before any one of you start taking out your torches, at least hear out _why_ I did this.

**-** I believed that it would be fitting for Toshinori Yagi to be the one to end the cycle of fights between AFO and OFA users. Not only that, he also avenged all the past users, all the people that were wronged by AFO _and_ his predecessor, Nana Shimura.

**-** Plus, I felt like it was the best way to leave a mark before Toshinori retired as The Symbol of Peace.

**2.** If these reasons aren't good enough and that causes you to hate the story I completely understand. After all, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I won't judge you for it.

**3.** Ok, now on a lighter note. Thank you so much to everyone who supported and enjoyed the story so far. It honestly surprised me how many people liked it despite it being well…essentially something that I didn't expect to grow as much as it did.

Which is why it warms my heart and motivates me further when I see the positive reviews every now and then. So yeah, enough with my rambling(lol), thank you all for taking the time to read my stuff and leave reviews. Stay Safe Out There!

**4.** I'm also thinking of making a slight time skip in the next chapter, to speed things up. I know it's a bit lazy, but at least it makes things a bit faster.

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	26. Chapter 26:Spider's Parlor

**Authors Note:**

As mentioned in the previous chapter, there is a slight time skip here.

Also, on a side note, I _know_ I didn't place a trash-nado in Izuku's room. Originally, I was supposed to, but I decided that it would be best to just leave it with the original pun-loving skeleton.

And as usual, if there's any errors, I'll be sure to fix it when I can!

* * *

_A considerable amount of time had passed since the students moved into the dorms, and as expected the class grew closer from the experience. To the point where some would actually see each other as family, a weird family, but a family nonetheless. __But aside from all the bonding moments they all shared, important events have passed as well._

* * *

_SUPER MOVES_

_With the retirement of All Might and the slow increase of villain activity because of it, Hero schools from all over decided to push their students' training regimen to further improve them against future villain encounters. In U.A., such improvements entailed creating ''super moves'' as well improvements and upgrades to the students' hero costumes. _

_While Izuku's classmates made their own moves and upgrades, he admittedly struggled at first considering he already had Megalosmash as a super move already. But since he was required to make another one, he opted to think about It for some time while he decided to visit Mei for costume upgrades. Said upgrades were almost unnoticeable additional padding on his clothes while his scarf was remade with better material but maintained its color upon request. His combat boots also got another upgrade, replacing the normal soles with iron ones. Upon kicking something, the soles absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the impact strength of Izuku's kicks_

_But thanks to Mina's move called ''Acid Veil'', a move that creates a gelatinous acid wall that blocks/dissolves incoming projectiles. Izuku gained the inspiration to create a move called ''Psycho-Veil'', a move that is somewhat similar to Mina's. The differences would be that instead of dissolving projectiles upon impact, it allows Izuku to suspend incoming projectiles that got close and would either be used to protect him against more or thrown back at the enemy. Besides defensive and offensive capabilities that protect the user. It could also be used to protect his teammates or civilians from attacks and etc. _

_Alas, a useful move like this comes with a drawback._

_Not only does it consume energy and stamina to use. But it also cannot stop any new projectiles that enter the field, meaning it would be up to Izuku or anyone else to deal with the new wave of attacks. Plus, the Psycho-Veil can only cover a medium sized group in its current state, which would make it inadvisable to use if you intended to protect a massive group of people._

_But of course, the whole purpose of finding a super move was to improve upon and train using it with their teachers to give them advise and pointers to remember. One of said teachers was the former Symbol of Peace himself, All Might. The latter marveling everyone's creativity, determination and how hard they were working to improve themselves. _

_It was a lot of weight for the next generation, but judging by how hard they were all working, he knew they would all do fine in the future._

* * *

_HERO LICENSE TEST-QUALIFIER ROUND_

_As the students grew stronger the time eventually came for them to take the temporary Hero License test. Said test, if passed, will grant the students a temporary Hero License issued to students aspiring to become professional heroes. In simple terms, this allows them to use their quirks anywhere and anytime, provided that they use it for hero work and under the supervision of a pro until they earn a Provisional License. _

_But of course, before they could even think about acquiring these Licenses, they needed to pass a qualifier round first. Simply put, they would have to face off against students from many different schools, in order to qualify for the actual test. Said test would be more difficult than the qualifier but we'll get to that later._

_Obviously Izuku had stars in his eyes as he observed a great number of students from all over, gather in one area, Takoba National Stadium. Each with their own stories, skills and of course, unique quirks to come with it. But before they could join them, their group was stopped when Aizawa was approached by fellow pro Ms. Joke. The latter exchanging jokes and flirting with the pro who looked annoyed by the advances._

_When she heard Izuku and some of his classmates laugh, she felt elated and introduced herself to them. Glad to know that there are some people with good taste in jokes and not laugh because she was using her quirk on them. Needless to say, she got along well with Izuku and began exchanging jokes with one another, much to the amusement of his classmates and to the chagrin of Aizawa who felt a migraine coming along from how his problems multiplied in an instant._

_Luckily for Aizawa, their interaction was interrupted when Ms. Joke's students made an appearance. One student in particular named Yo Shindo, approached them and eagerly introduced himself as he wished them good luck. But while some of his classmates were convinced; Bakugou, Mina and Izuku weren't fooled and made a mental note to keep an eye out for him._

_Ms. Joke then decided to interject and sincerely wished the 1A students luck before taking her students inside Stadium. Just then another group of students made themselves known, this time these particular group came from Shiketsu High School. With one particular student eagerly greeting them….by bowing his head to the point of it smashing to the ground while proudly introducing himself as Inasa Yoarashi. __Evidently the students thought he was crazy at first but thanks to his classmate, who introduced herself as Camie Utsushimi, they found out that this was just his usual attitude when he's excited or extremely motivated about something. Once this was cleared the students calmed down a bit but watched in shock and awe as Inasa raised his head and eagerly followed his classmates to the stadium while seemingly ignoring the __**head injury**__ he sustained from his initial greeting. _

_Once they were gone, the students of 1A then began noticing the stares they were getting from other students. Some were sizing them up while others began plotting while staring at them. It would seem that their actions in the Sports Festival did not go unnoticed by the students. To respond to this, Izuku and others met their gazes with determined ones while his other classmates felt nervous under the attention._

_Seeing their mixed reactions, Aizawa spoke and encouraged them to ignore them and simply to do their absolute best. And warned them that teamwork would be a vital component to passing this trial. His advice raised their spirits and they immediately took his words to heart as they began marching tot eh arena with newfound vigor and determination._

* * *

_EXPLAINING THE RULES_

_When the time came for the staff to explain the rules to the many students, needless to say…everyone was quite stressed afterwards. _

_Examinees must place three targets or "weak points" on their body in any exposed area. Each examinee will be given six balls and use them to hit the targets; the target will light up when it is hit by a ball and once the third target is lit up, that examinee is considered as lost and disqualified. Whoever lights up the third target will be considered as the person who took down the other person._

_The goal of the preliminary round is to take down two examinees using the six balls given and whoever takes down two people will pass the preliminary round and qualify for the Provisional Hero License Exam. _

_Not only was there a risk of early elimination, but it was also pointed out that the test would usually result in only __**50%**__ to pass. Which was a small number considering that there were 1,000 plus students present. Which in turn, meant that the pressure was on and that failure is __**not**__ an option._

* * *

_DURING THE QUALIFIER ROUND_

_Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, the moment the students were given the signal to start the test. 1A found themselves to be the main targets of nearby students, including Yo Shindo who looked proud to be a part of the first strike against them. And from what they could tell, their plan was to take out the best before they could become a problem for them. which was both flattering and problematic at the same time. _

_Shaking off their shock, Izuku reacted quickly and used __**Psycho-Veil**__, which allowed him to stop the first wave of projectiles to hit his classmates. Meanwhile his classmates with ranged abilities used their quirks to deal with anymore projectiles that weren't caught in the field. Sero use his tape to whip some away, Bakugou used his explosions to blast others away, Mina dissolved some with her acid while Momo created a shield for the rest of their classmates to take cover from the volley._

_Once the barrage ended, Izuku reacted quickly and repelled the suspended orbs he captured back at the students, who panicked and quickly took cover before they could get hit. Unfortunately, some of them weren't so lucky as some targets ended getting hit from the random barrage of orbs. Seeing this, Yo Shindo reacted by using his __**Vibrate**__ quirk in an effort to scatter the students and separate the class from each other._

_The plan was partially successful as the class ended up being separated into three groups. With one being led by Iida, the other by Momo while the last one with Izuku. Each leader knew that their classmates could handle themselves, so they opted to spread out with their respective groups to prevent being easy targets for the other students. _

_As they split off, the students around them were left no choice but to attack each other._

* * *

_WITH MOMO'S GROUP_

_As the battles raged on, Momo's group entered a building in an effort to gather their bearings, only to be immediately be on high alert when they realized that they have been caught into a trap made by another group of students from Seiai Academy. Said trap was to cover all windows with metal sheets while the doors were welded shut, to prevent any attempt for escape._

_And just when Tsuyu suggested that they use the air vents to escape, cold air suddenly rushed in, which effectively caused Tsuyu to become sleepy due to the amphibian nature of her quirk. But it soon became evident that they did __**not **__take Todoroki's quirk into account as he quickly wrapped his arms around Tsuyu and used his quirk to warm her up, effectively keeping her safe from the cold as Momo created a blanket to ensure her classmate's safety._

_After making sure her classmate was protected, Momo came to the conclusion that their opponents' plans are to coerce them into submission. Hearing this Jiro plugged her jacks into the wall, in an attempt to hear what they could be planning. Only for her to immediately recoil in pain as her sensitive ears picked up on loud music from the other side. Effectively putting her out of commission for now as she clutched her ears in pain._

_As the situation looked hopeless, Momo would have panicked if not for the encouraging words provided by Todoroki who was also trying to come up with a plan for them to defeat their opponents. His words had an immediate affect as she remembered how they worked together during a tough battle against Aizawa during their exams._

_With a much clearer head, Momo immediately requested Todoroki to be a source of heat their classmates as she went to create something. While the latter wasted no time and covered his free arm with fire while everyone else gathered around to absorb the heat. As Momo was focused on creating a large object, Shoji used his quirk to create ears and eyes to monitor their surroundings and make sure that there could be no further complications._

_When Momo announced that she was done they were surprised to see that she had created a large speaker, but weren't able to dwell on it as she immediately tole Jiro to use her quirk on it. The latter realizing her intentions and smiled evilly as she plugged in her jacks to the speaker while her classmates took cover. Once they were safe, Jiro unleashed her special move __**Heartbeat Fuzz**__, which effectively caused the welded door to bust right open, allowing the cold air to leave._

_Once open the group wasted no time and started making their way out of the room, only to be met with the site of a large group of unconscious students from Seiai Academy. It would seem that Jiro's sound waves interfered with heir earpieces, which must have sent high-pitch frequencies to anyone wearing it, effectively knocking them out in the process._

_And with the opportunity given to them, the group waste no time and collected their points from the students, including the leader of the group. Once they all collected enough points, the devices attached to them started glowing blue, indicating that the passed the test and were free to leave. _

_And with that, a massive wave of relief washed over them as they started making their way back to the starting point._

* * *

_WITH IZUKU'S GROUP_

_If there was a simple way to describe fighting Izuku's group it would be…__**a bad time.**__ Despite their numbers, the competing students still found it difficult to keep up with class 1A's overwhelming skill and power. Plus, unlike them, 1A already had their fair share of combat experience with actual villains, which would already give them a massive advantage over the opposing students._

_Bakugou would use his feral attacks blast attacks away and scatter students, Mina would use her acid to destroy stray projectiles, Kirishima would use his hardening quirk to shield his classmates from ranged quirk attacks while also being mindful of his weak spots. Meanwhile Ochako would use her quirk to levitate large stones in the air to act as an additional defense from attacks with Sero using his quirk to keep them in place, said tapes also acted as another barrier that bounced balls away while Izuku would use his quirk to confuse and intimidate his opponents with his bone projectiles and Gaster Blasters to counter ranged quirks. _

_When their opponents realized that their strategy wasn't working, they decided to just go for the kill and abandon their positions as they desperately charged towards the students of U.A. with their orbs and quirks ready for use. Unanimously deciding that their superior numbers would breach through 1A's defenses. _

_Unfortunately for them, this is exactly what Izuku wanted._

_With their patience gone, Izuku grinned daringly as he used the opportunity and sprung his plan into action. As his eyes flared up, he charged 20% Full Cowl and snapped his fingers as he sent out two medium sized Gaster Blasters in the air and fired a steady stream of lasers around him and his classmates. Effectively creating a trench and halting the opposing students' advance as they were caught off guard from the sudden maneuver and firepower. While other students in the distance could not attack since the move created a large dust cloud, that prevented them from attacking._

_Using the confusion to their advantage, 1A sprang into action._

_Before the dust could even start to settle; Bakugou, with the help of Uraraka's quirk, emerged from the smoke like a madman and began to quickly launch a powerful __**Stun Grenade**__, which effectively caused the students who saw it to recoil as they tried to recover their sight. Behind him Sero emerged and quickly used his quirk to quickly bind opposing student before they could retaliate. Ochako emerged behind them as well and quickly released her quirk to recover since there was no point in keeping the floating Boulders there since no one was underneath it. And once she regained her energy, she quickly joined Bakugou and Sero who began gathering their points._

_On the other side, Izuku had a similar idea as he zipped out of the smoke with 15%, startling the students who saw him and before they could react, he used his Psychokinesis to slam the surrounding students to the ground, effectively restraining them. And from behind him, Mina slid passed him using her quirk to skate and quickly made her way to the furthest students, following her was Kirishima who charged with keeping an eye out as he also gathers points._

_Meanwhile Izuku approached nearby struggling students with a solemn expression, he knew this was a necessary thing to do. But it still felt wrong for him to essentially take away someone else's chances of becoming a pro hero. But then again…who said being a hero wouldn't come with tough choices?_

_And with that thought, Izuku sighed in resignation and took out his orb before delivering apologies a she proceeded to collect points as well. All the while, the captured students could only resign themselves and realize the fact that they have lost. _

_When they gathered enough points, the indicators attached on them displayed a blue light. Indicating ta they passed the test and are instructed to head back to the starting area. On the way there, Izuku was supported by Mina and Kirishima since a lot of his energy was spent defending his classmates and quickly executing the plan. While the same could he said for Ochako as she felt nauseous and is supported by both Bakugou and Sero. _

_While this was happening, Aizawa watched them from the bleachers with an approving expression. Evidently prod with how effective and coordinated his students are, not only that, he was also proud with how far they progressed with their abilities. While beside him, Ms. Joke couldn't help but express similar thoughts as well while watching her students, who also managed to pass the test and was currently making their way back._

* * *

_WITH IIDA'S GROUP_

_On the other side of the battlefield, things looked tense for Iida and his group as they found themselves scattered due to the terrain and the sheer number of students that were trying to eliminate them. Not only that, some of his classmates already had some target on their bodies hit by the opposing students, effectively making the situation more dire._

_Thankfully before they could be overwhelmed, their savior came in the form of doves as Koda used his quirk to attack and distract the other examines. While this was happening, Iida ordered Aoyama who was nearby to fire a beam straight up in the air, allowing their classmates to know where they are and regroup. This proved to work as their classmates wasted no time and gathered to where Iida was while fighting off other students, who tried to stop 1A from amassing their forces but failed._

_Upon gathering, Iida immediately turned to Aoyama (who looked to be in pain from using his quirk long) and told him to fire whatever laser he can muster and aim it at Toru while he told everyone else to shield their eyes when it hits. Understandably this confused Aoyama but didn't question it as he aimed at the invisible teen who had an idea what Iida was planning and prepared herself._

_Using his remaining strength, Aoyama fired a light laser blast that hit its mark. Only for them to be surprised when Toru twisted her body, letting them watch in fascination as the laser bounced around her body for a moment before it turned into a burst of light that they were barely able to shield themselves against. It became apparent that Iida utilized the light reflective nature of Toru's quirk to turn Aoyama's light laser into a flash bang._

_The same could not be said for the opposing students as they were too distracted by Koda's doves to shield themselves from the sudden flash, effectively stunning them in the process. Once blinded Iida ordered Mineta to throw as much of his quirk as he can by the opposing students' feet. An order he wasted no time and followed without question while at the same time, Iida gave the order to Ojiro and Tokoyami to use their quirks and knock the stunned students down on Mineta's quirk._

_Now understanding what the plan was; Ojiro and Tokoyami followed Iida as they pushed forward and pushed their opponents into Mineta's quirk. While Toru and Koda tended to Aoyama and Mineta who were both suffering the drawbacks of overusing their quirks. _

_And by the time they could recover and defend themselves, one by one the opposing students suddenly found themselves being knocked to the ground before they could even comprehend what happened. And by the end of the counterattack, all students were effectively immobilized. Giving an opportunity for Iida and his fellow peers to swoop in and pass the test as well. _

**[Authors Note: **To avoid confusion, most things that happened here also happened in cannon. Apart from a few tiny changes of course.]

* * *

_AFTER THE QUALIFIER ROUND – WAITING ROOM_

_As the 100 examines who passed were announced, the class of 1A found themselves sharing each other's experiences during their separation. Or in Bakugou's case, proudly claiming how they kicked ass, much to amusement of Kirishima while everyone else sweatdropped at him._

_Turns out the ruined battlefield of the qualifier round will be the same place where the final test would be held. Said test would be a __**Disaster Rescue Operation**__, which tasked the students with rescuing injured civilians (who would act in danger or injured). The focus of the test is the examinees' ability to adequately carry out rescue operations. Which would be scored on a point system; by the time the rescue activities are completed, examinees who exceed the average value will pass._

_So, as they were setting up for the final test, the class of 1A and the other examinees decided to enjoy the peace and begin discussing rescue strategies and ways to delicately use their quirks to lessen the risk of accidents and whatnot. _

_Their brainstorming was then interrupted when they were approached by the same individuals from Shiketsu High, only this time an individual named Nagamasa Mora introduced himself and congratulated 1A for passing the class as he offered a handshake. One that Iida was more than happy to accept while everyone else was glad that things are were more civil._

_Nagamasa Mora also expressed sadness that one of his classmates named Seiji didn't pass due to his overconfident attitude. Which effectively costed him awareness, thus resulting in him being defeated before he knew it. _

_While the class representatives began exchanging rescue strategies, Izuku noticed Inasa silently stare daggers at Todoroki while the latter looked confused by the hostility. Seeing this, Izuku approached the two and carefully asked why the taller teen was angry at his friend. While Todoroki was like of mind and asked if he did anything to offend him._

_Inasa looked annoyed by Todoroki's question but didn't point it out as Izuku was also clueless as well. So rather than being aggressive, he decided to get to the point and say that he hates both Todoroki and his father Endeavor, shocking both teens from the revelation. And before they could get a word in, Inasa pointed out that although his demeanor changed, Todoroki still has the same eyes as Endeavor._

_Those words struck a chord at the bicolored teen as he looked at himself with a slightly fearful expression while Inasa looked indifferent to the reaction. Meanwhile Izuku looked to the two and noticed how the tension was building up with each passing second. Not only that, this tension could also prevent them from performing at their fullest during the test._

_Which could get in the way of both teens._

_So, with this in mind, Izuku decided to nip the problem by the bud before it becomes a large problem and kindly requested both teens to follow him in a secluded area. Both looked reluctant but Todoroki knew what his friend was going to do and followed him while Inasa looked to Izuku with a tense expression, but relaxed when he saw how sincere he was and eventually agreed. Leaving their classmates to their conversations._

* * *

_Once they found a good spot, Izuku asked Inasa if he and Todoroki have met before. To this the latter remained silent, deciding not to risk saying anything that could trigger the taller teen. Meanwhile Inasa looked like he didn't want to answer, but seeing how Izuku wasn't going to back down, he relented and told him how he encountered Todoroki during the U.A. entrance exams. The latter looking to the teen with slightly wider eyes as he vaguely remembered that day. _

_Inasa ignored this and revealed to Izuku that after they both passed the test, Inasa wanted to get along with Todoroki but was quickly brushed to the side and called a ''nuisance.'' In the exact same way as his father pushed him to the side when he tried to get an autograph from the flame hero during his younger days. After absorbing the information, Izuku looked shocked while Todoroki looked horrified from the revelation. The latter stunned with how similar his actions are to his father while Izuku looked annoyed with how Endeavor treated his fans, he could only hope that he learns to treat them better in the future._

_As the silence continued, Inasa was about to leave before Izuku snapped out of it and spoke determinedly. Saying that: ''I get why you'd be upset with them, but believe me, Todoroki is __**not**__ the same man you met in the exams. Now I can't say the same for Endeavor since I don't know what's going on with him, but what I __**can**__ tell you is that Todoroki has grown and since become better than what he was.'' He assured without a trace of doubt in his voice while Todoroki felt honored that his friend would defend him to this extent._

_Hearing this Inasa looked unsure, on one hand he believed that Izuku was merely downplaying or covering for his friend, but on the other hand he could tell from Izuku's expression that he meant every word he said. _

_Seeing the conflict in the teen's expression Izuku turned to Todoroki and silently asked him if he should reveal his father's actions towards their family. When he got a blank expression in return, Izuku was about to call it off when Todoroki stepped forward and revealed that Inasa caught him at a bad part of his life. Explaining that during that time, Endeavor placed heavy expectations on him, which lead to arguments within the family that lead to a divorce between his parents since Endeavor wanted his children to succeed in life. Which technically wasn't a lie, but it was clear that Todoroki wanted to keep the whole quirk marriage thing between him, Bakugou and Izuku. _

_Inasa looked floored by the information before a look of understanding formed on his face as he could see Endeavor being more than hot-headed in his younger years and direct his attitude towards his own family. He was then shocked when Todoroki bowed to him and said: ''I know this doesn't excuse what me and my father did to you back then, but know that I will continue to strive in order to improve myself and become a worthy hero in people's eyes.'' He swore with sincerity in his voice while Izuku opted to just say silent and wait for Inasa's response._

_The wind using teen still looked shocked before speaking up with an even tone and expression: ''Your right, it doesn't excuse what you two did.'' He agreed getting a regretful expression from Todoroki as he kept his head down while Izuku was about to speak up before he and Todoroki were shocked when Inasa suddenly bowed as well, to the point where his head crashed to the ground again. ''But that doesn't excuse me for what I said earlier either!'' He admitted with a regretful tone. ''No one deserved what your family went through and it was __**especially**__ wrong of me to compare you to your father!'' he added regretfully while the two teens looked at him with dumbfounded expressions._

_But before the two teens could react, Inasa raised his head and looked to Todoroki with a serious expression. ''Which is why I propose we start over and become better heroes together!'' he stated enthusiastically as he offered a handshake, completely oblivious to the head injury he sustained. _

_Shaking off his shock Todoroki expressed similar thoughts as he shook his hand getting a smile out of Inasa, an expression he mirrored as they looked to each other. Meanwhile off to the side, Izuku looked to the two with a big grin, glad to see them get along and reach a common ground._

_A common ground that promised improvement and mutual dislike for Endeavor. _

_But jokes aside, Izuku was more than glad that things were resolved between the two before it evolved into something worse. It honestly wouldn't have surprised him if the tension between the two evolved into in fighting that would have costed them the final test._

_And just in the nick of time too, as the announcement for the final test began._

* * *

_THE TRUE TEST: RESCUE!_

_As the students entered the testing grounds, they couldn't help but awe at its appearance._

_Apparently, their qualifier fights were more intense than they originally thought as the area was completely covered in ruins and craters from their fight. Iida even pointed out that the landscape was similar to when they rescued Bakugou, which brought up some unwelcome memories but Izuku pushed those feelings down as they executed their rescue strategies. _

_Once the go signal was given, Iida and Momo decided to split the class into two groups. One group will focus on searching for civilians in farther areas and bring them to the rescue zone. While the other will focus on searching for civilians in the areas closer to the rescue zone. _

_As the class agreed to the plan; one group consisted of: Momo, Mina, Ochako, Bakugou, Kirishima, Koda, Toru, Shoji, Sero and Aoyama. While the second group consisted of: Iida, Izuku, Tsuyu, Kaminari, Jiro, Tokoyami, Sato, Todoroki, Mineta and Ojiro. _

_Once the groups were decided, they wished each other luck before splitting off to their designated areas to search for survivors. They knew that their performances would be monitored, but at that moment, they ignored this fact and simply focused on saving lives._

* * *

_WITH MOMO'S GROUP_

_As they predicted, there were small groups of civilians who were trapped under some rubble while others laid motionless as they were too injured to move. Seeing this Momo instructed Ochako to use her quirk on the rubble, making it easier for them to extract the trapped civilians. While Shoji monitored the area and searched for more civilians as Toru and rest treated the injured. Once the process was done Ochako would use her quirk on the civilians, making it easier for them to transfer them to the safe zone while the rest stayed behind to look for more civilians. _

_And once they were done bringing the civilians to the safe zone, they would reunite with Momo and continue the search together. While this was happening the ''civilians'' discretely observed them with approving looks._

* * *

_WITH IIDA'S GROUP_

_Meanwhile things were almost the same with Izuku's group as the latter Jiro used their quirks to search for civilians while Iida and the rest would rely on their eyes to spot civilians. Tsuyu and Tokoyami in particular perched themselves up on leveled rubble and searched the area for survivors. Once they did encounter civilians however, Izuku and Jiro surprised them by saying that there was a large group of civilians that are trapped and injured in their area. Hearing this Iida wasted no time and decided to split their group in half, with Jiro leading one group while Izuku lead the other._

_While Iida went away with Jiro, Izuku took charge of his group and lead them to where he could pick up life signs. And once they got there, they were greeted by the sight of injured and trapped civilians. a sight that spurred the students into action as Izuku used his psychokinesis to lift the rubble while his classmates freed the civilians. Once they were clear Izuku would drop the rubble somewhere safe before moving onto the next group of civilians who were simply injured. _

_After they group up the civilians, Izuku proposed that he transfer the civilians to the safe zone via Gaster Blaster while they continue the search and meet up with Iida. They agreed but Todoroki offered to go with him, in case he needs help with anything. To which Izuku agreed to and with that, they split off from their classmates. As Izuku and Todoroki escorted 6 medium sized Gaster Blasters, carrying injured civilians who were internally impressed by their method of transportation._

* * *

_EVACUATION ZONE_

_Upon arriving at the safe zone, the duo was greeted by the site of tents and rescue personnel treating the injured civilians. The area was filled with civilians, mostly women and children who were caught in the disaster. And off to the side, Izuku could see Yo Shindo bringing back an injured old man he rescued. Seeing this Izuku and Todoroki snapped out of their stupor and continue to escort their civilians to the rescue zone._

_Upon seeing them the personnel were understandably shocked to see Gaster Blasters carrying civilians but approached them without hesitation to bring them in. only to stop when Izuku covered the civilians in a green glow as he gently lifted them up with his psychokinesis and started placing them in vacant mats he spotted on the ground while his blasters disappeared, an impressive sight to those who were not familiar with his abilities. _

_Once this was done, Izuku turned to Todoroki and suggested that they head regroup with their classmates and search for more civilians. the latter agreeing without question and followed Izuku as he made his way to the direction they came from. _

_From what they could see, the personnel here had the situation under control and from the looks of it, other students were handling the rescue operation well. And if things go as planned, the rescue operation might end before they-_

_***Rumble***_

_***Boom***_

_They were halted in their tracks when explosions erupted from the west and east stadium walls, near the evacuation zone. And from what they could see, the rest of the testing grounds weren't fairing any better as they could hear and see explosions at the distance. _

_Now on high alert they turned to the nearest breach which was the west wall and was surprised to see the number 10 hero, __**Gang Orca**__ emerge from the hole as he looked to the teens. _

_And behind him they could see his sidekicks who wear black skin-tight bodysuits that cover them entirely, including their faces and hands, which are decorated with thin white lines over their torsos, and various pieces of tan-colored armor pads. Their masks include six diamond-shaped eye holes, arranged in a somewhat circular dice pattern, and they're each equipped with a blue and gray __Cement Gun__ on their right arms_

_Just then an announcement was broadcasted, saying that villains have invaded the disaster zone and students must protect the civilians and the evacuation zone while fending off against the villain boss and his minions._

_Now understanding what was going on, Izuku and Todoroki braced themselves as they looked to Gang Orca and his hoard of minions as they approached. Only to be caught off guard when Yo Shinso ran past him before Izuku could stop and used his vibration quirk to halt the minion's charge. But before he knew it, Gang Orca got close to him with his surprising speed and in point blank range, he used his powerful sound waves to paralyze and knock Shindo out. All the while looking unimpressed with the reckless teen._

_Izuku reacted quickly and pulled the unconscious teen towards him while Todoroki provided cover by sending a massive ice wave towards the pro, only for it to be shattered by the same attack from earlier. while this happened Izuku held Shindo and requested Todoroki to bring the unconscious teen to the civilians and defend the east perimeter from the minions. While he faced Gang Orca and defend the west front._

_Todoroki looked reluctant but understood his reasoning since the east front was currently exposed and there was currently no one else with since they were most likely facing off against minions as well. So, with that considered, Todoroki took the unresponsive teen back to the civilians so he could defend his side, leaving Izuku to face off against the minions and Gang Orca. The latter internally impressed with the teen's bravery but disapproved his reckless tactic as he ordered his minions to attack._

_Gang Orca watched on with a hint of respect as he watched Izuku engage his minions with everything he had, as he avoided or blocked cement shots and made sure to keep his troops away from the rescue zone. But it became clear to the pro that Izuku couldn't keep up the struggle forever, as evidence to how his moves slowly became sloppier from fatigue and from getting distracted as he kept glancing at Todoroki's side. The latter despite the powerful quirk, couldn't stop all of the approaching villains. And he couldn't risk using stronger attacks since it could endanger the rescue zone and the people in it._

_You'd be forgiven to think that the villains had the upper hand._

_Until the day was saved in the form of reinforcements, one of said reinforcements came in the form of Shindo who quickly recovered from Gang Orca's attack and used his quirk to support Todoroki. While on Izuku's side, Inasa made an appearance and used his powerful gale quirk to engage the minions, allowing Izuku to face the leader, unimpeded. _

_But even then, the battle proved difficult as Gang Orca still had years of worth of experience under his belt. The latter using his superior strength, speed and skills to engage Izuku in a head on fight. The latter growing increasingly tired as Gang Ora would block his punches, dodge his bone projectiles and even counter his psychokinesis with his powerful sound waves. Said sound waves could even deflect Gaster Blasts, a feat that shocked and awed the teen, but quickly shook it off as he sent more bone projectiles that the pro shook of due to his reflexes and thick skin._

_At one point, Inasa sent powerful winds towards the pro, only for it to prove fruitless as the hero planted his feet to the ground and powered through the assault before quickly blocking a kick from Izuku. The latter quickly disappearing and reappearing away from Gang Orca before he could be grabbed. The latter looking at his wrist armor, that showed damage from the kick._

_As he got his bearing Izuku huffed as he racked his brain for a solution, he knows that holding off the villain took priority. But with the villain so __**close**__ to the rescue zone, he couldn't risk allowing the leader to slip past him somehow. Which lead him to the conclusions that defeating the villain or incapacitating him was the best way to ensure the civilian's safety._

_But just before Izuku could go into action, they were all alerted by the sound of a familiar battle cry. _

_**''DIE!''**_

_Turning to the sound, everyone was greeted with the site of Bakugou blasting through the air, it became evident that he used his quirk to travel here, knowing that the leader would be there. The latter wasting no time as he made a beeline for Gang Orca and released a powerful explosion when he got close, only to growl in frustration when the pro didn't appear to be fazed by the attack as he protected himself with his sound waves. _

_After blasting away from the pro Bakugou landed next to Izuku with an annoyed expression as he kept his eyes trained on the pro. ''You still haven't beaten him Deku?'' he taunted with no heat as he watched Gang Orca emerge from the smoke unscathed. While Inasa continued to focus on the minions who seemed to be never-ending._

_After breathing a sigh of relief, Izuku grinned at his friend. ''Hey cut me some slack, he has a whole army with him.'' he defended while Bakugou scoffed but didn't deny the claim. ''But now that you're here, I think that's about to change.'' He added with a daring grin while Bakugou smirked. _

_From there, it was now Gang Orca's turn to be on the defensive as he expertly dodging Bakugou's ferocious assault while also using his sonic waves to counter Izuku's sneaky ranged attacks. The latter joining in for close ranged combat from time to time before quickly gaining distance. At one point, Izuku managed to mislead the pro, giving Bakugou the opportunity to blast him on the back which annoyed the teen since it appeared the pro's cape also served as an extra layer of defense._

_''He isn't All Might, but the bastard's tough I'll give him that.'' Bakugou begrudgingly admitted as he eyed the pro who looked roughed up but otherwise fine. ''Got any ideas?'' he asked as Izuku appeared next to him after narrowly avoiding a punch from the pro._

_Izuku huffed before looking to the pro with a serious expression. ''Well a head-on fight definitely won't work.'' He pointed out before he glanced back at the civilians. ''And using our strongest moves isn't advisable either.'' He added before looking back to the pro again. ''Which leaves us to…'' he trailed off as an idea formed in his head. ''Drive him away.'' He finished before grinning at Bakugou. ''I have an idea.'' He claimed while Bakugou listened intently._

_After listening to the plan, Bakugou grinned viciously as he cracked his knuckles. ''Sounds good to me.'' He stated before blasting himself towards the pro while Izuku formed a bone club and disappeared with a determined look as his eyes flared up._

_As this happened Gang Orca looked unimpressed. ''Their getting desperate.'' He thought before quickly blocking Bakugou's kick with his left wrist, effectively destroying his wrist armor while his right hand quickly grabbed Izuku's bone club before it could strike his head. ''Your being reckless heroes!'' he mocked angrily as Bakugou blasted away from him while Izuku wasn't so lucky as he was quickly grabbed by the throat and slammed onto the ground. __**''Surrender hero!''**__ he ordered as he tightened his grip, earning a pained sound from the teen._

_To his surprise however, Izuku gasped before grinning at him defiantly. ''Not a chance!'' he shot back as his eyes shined and a moment later, disappeared from Gang Orca's grip. Much to the latter's surprise, but before he could say anything, he instinctively looked up and saw that an upside down Bakugou was in front of him with his palms aimed at him._

_Said teen grinned viciously at him as he unleashed his __**Stun Grenade**__ move, which effectively blinded the pro as he grunted in pain and tried to regain his vision. While this was happening, Bakugou used the opportunity to blast away from him while Izuku formed a Gaster Blaster on his arm and wasted no time as he fired at the pro._

_However, because of the sound of the blaster, Gang Orca faced the sound and fired a strong soundwave which clashed with the beam, effectively putting them in a deadlock. ''Clever, but weak heroes!'' he mocked as he dug his feet to the ground while enduring the assault._

_Unbeknownst to him however, this is exactly the situation the teen's wanted him to be in._

_From behind Bakugou found a good spot where he couldn't be heard and formed his hand into a circle and placed it on his other palm. He then focused his Explosion path into circle and produced a concentrated blast that hit its mark and made Gang Orca grunt in pain. This move is called: __**AP Shot**__._

_From his position Gang Orca planned to retaliate but quickly stopped when he realized the situation, he was in. If he attacked Bakugou, he would end up being on the receiving end of the full blast of Izuku's blasters, which would further complicate things since he was already showing signs of being worn out from the prolonged defense against the duo and the current deadlock he was in. _

_Izuku took advantage of this detail and charged up 23% Full Cowl as he increased the strength of the beam. Said beam caused Gang Orca to visibly struggle as he found himself being pushed back as he did everything, he could to hold his ground despite slowly sliding back. Which proved more difficult when Bakugou continued his attack from the rear and continued firing __**AP shots**__. _

_Finally, after one more push from Izuku, it proved too much for Gang Orca as he ended his soundwave attack and quickly brought his guard up against the blast. And before he knew it, he found himself being carried away by the beam while Bakugou quickly rolled away from the beam's path. The latter and everyone else watch Gang Orca crash into a wall, causing the area to rumble as a large cloud of smoke was made from the impact._

''_TIME'S UP! THE TEST IS OVER! I REPEAT! THE TEST IS OVER!''_

_After hearing the announcement Izuku and everyone else sighed in relief as they slumped over. The latter and Bakugou made their way to check on Gang Orca; while Inasa went to help Todoroki and Shinso with civilians and free the trapped sidekicks. ''Nice work Kacchan.'' Izuku praised with a breath as he limped beside his friend. _

_Bakugou smirked as he heard this. ''Hmph, well you weren't so bad either Deku.'' He praised back getting a big grin from Izuku as they made their way to the impact site._

_**''That would be putting it mildly.'' **_

_Tensing from the voice, the duo turned to the hole in the wall to see Gang Orca emerge, looking just as roughed up as they were. ''Despite knowing the danger I presented, both of you and your fellow students stood defiantly against all odds to protect the civilians.'' he praised with a grunt as he held his side. ''True qualities of a hero.'' He added with an approving look getting grins from the two._

_''Now go to your classmates, rest and await further announcements.'' The pro instructed before raising a hand before they could say anything. ''I'll be fine, Recovery Girl will patch me up.'' He assured getting the two to relax, glad that they didn't seriously injure the pro. And with that, Izuku and Bakugou left the pro as they made their way to Todoroki and informed him that they should regroup with everyone else. While Inasa and Shinso expressed similar thoughts as they left to their respective groups. _

_As this was happening, Aizawa watched on from the bleachers with an approving look as he observed his students regrouping. The latter was being teased by Ms. Joke who kept pointing out how worried and proud he looked for his students a couple of times during the test. But he didn't care as all he could think about was how exceptional his students performed._

* * *

_FINAL RESULTS_

_After the students cleaned themselves up and took the time to recover their strength. They found themselves gathered at the center of the stadium amidst the ruins, wearing their school's respective uniforms. Where a large scoreboard was on display for everyone to see, said scoreboard had names of those who passed, as well as the points they earned throughout the entire thing. _

_So needless to say, if your name wasn't there, you didn't pass._

_But unsurprisingly the entirety of Class 1A passed the exam, along with others who relaxed among their respective groups. But sadly, this wasn't the complete case as a handful of students were not able to pass the test, but thankfully they would be given the opportunity to retake the test when the time came._

_As the licenses were handed out, the student fell silent as they stared at the object of their success on their hands. Sure, it was a temporary license and yes it was nothing but a simple card. But the weight of achievement and responsibility it possesses spoke volumes of how far they've grown. As well as how close they were to becoming official heroes._

* * *

_As the group exited the stadium, Izuku and Sato proposed making something for a celebration. But was halted when Momo interjected and suggested that they all eat out dinner in a place she knew, her treat. And since the latter's mind was already made up and the majority was already on board with the idea. Izuku and Sato gave in as they agreed to the plans as well. _

_As they traveled back to the dorms to get changed, Izuku made sure to send a picture of his license to both Inko and Toshinori. Who both immediately sent him congratulatory messages and saying how proud they are of him. Which brought a tearful smile out of the teen as he and everyone else began thinking of the possibilities in the future._

* * *

_PRESENT DAY-U.A. GROUNDS-TRAINING FACILITY_

Izuku ducked from another kick as he pushed Mina away with his psychokinesis. The latter reacting by quickly rolling the ground before standing up. Mina then brought her hands together as she sent a strong blast of acid, of which Izuku countered by creating a top half of a Gaster Blaster that quickly showed signs of melting from the liquid.

Mina was about to get close but instinctively leaned back to avoid a quick jab from behind, courtesy of Izuku. The latter grunting as Mina twisted her body to deliver a quick kick to his abdomen while discreetly spraying non-corrosive slime on the floor behind the teen. Which effectively caused him to slide and lose balance from the unexpected maneuver as he fell hard on his back.

With a groan Izuku sat up as he rubbed the back of his head. ''No fair, since when did you start using slime?'' he asked with no heat behind his voice as he observed the slimy substance before looking to Mina who offered a hand and grabbed it with a smile.

''Since I learned to utilize my control over my quirk.'' Mina fired back sassily as she pulled him up. ''You're getting better, keep this up and you'll be as flexible as me.'' She praised with a proud look on her face.

Izuku waved a hand at that. ''Nah, I don't think anyone can be as flexible as you are.'' He stated sincerely getting a warm look from the pink teen as she kissed him on the cheek.

The couple were in the training facility with the purpose of testing each other's skills and to see how far they improved. At first Izuku had the upper hand due to his powerful quirk but after watching him fight for so long, Mina picked up a few tricks to counter him. Such as staying close to him to prevent him from utilizing his blasters while she utilized her superior reflexes to fight him in close range.

And the rest is history.

''Welp, I guess we should get some rest.'' Izuku commented before looking at himself with a grimace. ''And clean ourselves up too.'' He added as he eyed his slime-soaked uniform.

Mina looked at Izuku's current state and formed a sheepish expression. ''Sorry, I guess I got carried away.'' She admitted with an embarrassed expression as realized how soaked Izuku was from her counter attack.

Izuku shrugged. ''It's fine, I mean it just shows how much I still need to improve and how far you've come.'' He praised with an understanding look.

Mina felt touched by praise but still felt guilty for what she did, until her face lit up as an idea formed in her head. She then approached Izuku with a small blush, much to the latter's confusion. His confusion then turned into shock when she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against him. ''There, now were even.'' She stated with a warm smile, not minding the slime that stained her uniform too.

Izuku's face felt warm but he returned the expression from Mina's gesture. ''Yeah.'' He agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. ''We are.'' He finished as he leaned his forehead against hers while Mina warmly welcomed the gesture.

From there the couple stayed in silence as they were captivated by each other's eyes that had nothing but love for one another. Periodically their eyes would dart to the details of their faces, etching them into their mind. And before they could register what was happening, their instincts kicked in as they slowly leaned in for a-

''Get a fucking room you two!'' came an angry voice.

Jumping from the voice, the couple looked to the source to see an annoyed Bakugou while beside him stood Kirishima with an approving look. ''Nice!'' he approved with a thumbs up while Bakugou rolled his eyes.

Realizing that they were still holding each other, the couple felt their faces set ablaze as they quickly separated from each other. ''I-It's n-not what it looks like!'' Izuku stammered out with an embarrassed expression while Mina vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

''Y-Yeah.'' Mina voiced out her agreement with a heavy blush on her face. ''W-We were just training.'' She finished with the same expression while Izuku looked like he was overheating from embarrassment.

''Right.'' Bakugou responded with a tone that showed he wasn't convinced a she pointed his thumb to the entrance. ''Just get out of here so I can kick shitty hair's ass already.'' He ordered with a shit eating grin while Kirishima looked sheepish how his boyfriend was enjoying the teasing.

Izuku was about to comply but Mina had other plans as she decided that two could play at that game as the expression became mischievous. This got a narrowed look from Bakugou while Izuku and Kirishima had a sinking feeling as she spoke up. ''Don't you mean _kiss_ his ass~.'' She teased back with a smug look getting a snort from Izuku as he covered his mouth to hold in his laughter while Kirishima looked as red as his hair from the comment as less than pure thoughts entered his mind.

Mina's smug look grew as a shade of pink colored Bakugou's cheeks as he looked embarrassed. ''Wh-What?'' he stuttered out which caused Izuku to explode in laughter since he's never seen him make that face before. Which of course helped Bakugou recover as his expression became murderous, but before he could do anything, he was suddenly held back by an amused Kirishima. **''Say that to my face Raccoon eyes!''** he challenged with rage as he struggled to free from himself from Kirishima's hardened arms.

Mina didn't look fazed by the remark as she maintained her smug look. ''Sorry dude, but me and Izu here need to get cleaned up.'' She stated as she grabbed Izuku's hand, the latter still laughing his heart out. ''Have fun you two~'' she waved with a sly look before guiding her guffawing boyfriend. While behind them the sounds of curses of bloody murder grew distant from them.

* * *

_U.A. DORMS-KITCHEN_

Upon arriving the duo wasted no time and got themselves cleaned up in their respective showers before heading meeting at the kitchen to relax. ''I can't believe you said that to him.'' Izuku stated with a laugh as he poured himself a glass of tomato juice before closing the fridge.

After taking a sip of juice Mina giggled from the reminder. ''Well, he kinda had it coming to him.'' she stated with a shrug before grinning. ''It sucks I didn't get a picture of it though.'' She stated, getting a laugh out of both of them.

From there the couple simply enjoyed the peace as they relaxed and discussed random topics. Mostly about how far everyone has come and what other trials could they face in the near future. Izuku in particular began discussing if they would ever meet their upperclassmen in-

''What do you mean, there's _only _soup?'' came the confused voice of Jiro, which effectively ended their interaction.

Looking to the source they saw the punk rock teen walking to the dining area with her ear pressed to her phone. ''Well then get out of the soup aisle.'' She suggested with an annoyed voice as she took as seat at the table.

Mumbling cold be heard from the speaker, indicating that the caller was responding. And whatever they said must have not been good as Jiro looked more frustrated. ''What do you mean there's _more soup_?'' her voice started to increase her temper.

After the caller responded a tick mark formed on Jiro's head before speaking up. ''Go into the next aisle!'' she suggested again as her patience visibly disintegrated.

''Where _are_ you right now!?'' Jiro shouted, apparently the caller somehow found more soup.

The caller responded, which resulted in Jiro slamming her fist against the table. ''What do you mean you're _at_ _Soup_!?'' she repeated with her anger and frustration reaching its peak as the caller responded again.

''What _store_ are you in!?'' She demanded for clarity and for the sake of her sanity it seemed.

As the caller responded, Jiro's eye twitched as she went red with anger. **''WHY ARE YOU BUYING **_**CLOTHES**_** AT THE **_**SOUP**_** STORE!?''** she yelled into the phone before ending the call as she slammed her head on the table with a frustrated groan.

She sighed before looking up tiredly when she heard something being slid towards her, turning to the sound she saw that it was Izuku silently offering her a glass of tomato juice while behind him was Mina who awkwardly waved at her. ''Ummm, want some juice?'' Izuku offered with a cautious expression, not willing to face the wrath of the musical teen.

Jiro stared at him for a bit before nodding with a sigh as she took the glass. ''Thanks.'' She mumbled before taking a sip while Izuku and Mina took their places beside her.

''So, who were you talking to?'' Mina asked while Izuku looked more than interested in the answer as well.

Jiro scowled from the question but they knew it was directed at the caller. ''It was Kaminari.'' She supplied with a growl before drinking while the couple stared blankly at her, finding the situation both hilarious and difficult to comprehend.

Shaking of his shock, Izuku decided to ask another important question. ''Why did you want to call him anyway?'' he asked while Mina silently asked the teen the same question.

Jiro sighed again before answering. ''I called him because I needed a favor from him.'' she admitted and spoke up again before they could say anything. ''Since we'll be spending most of our time here in the dorms, I figured I should bring my stuff with me. But at that time, I didn't realize that I forgot to by spare guitar strings, so I was planning to ask _Jamming whey_ to-

''To buy them for you.'' Izuku concluded getting a nod from Jiro. He then grinned as he pointed to himself. ''Well I'm free, why not ask me to get them for you?'' he offered, knowing how important music is to his classmate.

Jiro was surprised by the offer but waved her hand. ''Nah, I mean from what I saw, you and Mina looked busy so-

Her objection was interrupted when Mina spoke up. ''We actually just finished sparring, so he's pretty free now.'' She informed before a teasing grin formed on her face. ''Plus, I'm sure he won't get lost in a _soup aisle_.'' She teased getting a snort from the punk teen.

Izuku however didn't focus on that as he noticed something else. ''You're not joining?'' he asked with a slightly glum expression.

Seeing this Mina smiled apologetically as she grabbed his hand. ''I'm sorry, but I need to make a call with my parents, tell them how things are here.'' She reminded while Izuku nodded in understanding as he was in the same position with Inko. The latter requesting him to call her at least once a week to hear about his well-being and everyone else's.

Jiro still looked unsure but slowly nodded her head to the offer. ''Alright, lemme go grab the money you need.'' She stated getting nods from the couple before she left for her room.

Though admittedly a bit bummed out that Mina wouldn't be with him, Izuku was still glad to help a friend. ''I'll go get changed.'' He stated before giving a quick kiss on Mina's cheek as he left to his room. the latter waving him off with a smile before continuing her rest in the dining area.

* * *

After a few minutes, Izuku arrived downstairs wearing his usual choice of clothing. Which consisted of a white T-shirt topped with a green hoodie. Denim shorts and his usual red shoes.

And upon moving to the common area he saw Mina and Jiro having a conversation. The latter stopping when she heard Izuku approach and turned to him with a smile. ''Thanks again for doing this dude.'' She thanked as she he offered him money. ''This should cover two packs of guitar strings, that way I wouldn't have to buy more for a while.'' She added.

Izuku smiled as he took the money and placed it in his wallet. ''It's no problem, just _try_ not to hurt Kaminari when he comes back.'' He requested with a chuckle getting a grumble but not a refusal from Jiro.

Mina giggled at the request as she gave him a hug, a gesture he returned. ''Good luck.'' She wished before looking up to him. ''And please stay out trouble.'' She requested with a worried expression.

Seeing this, Izuku tightened his hold on her and smiled warmly at her. ''I will.'' He agreed getting an approving look from Mina as she gave him a peck on the lips before separating. ''Oh, and tell your parents I said hi.'' He requested getting an affirmative nod from Mina before he exited their home.

* * *

_KIYASHI WARD MALL-1:00pm_

Despite not being his first time being here, Izuku couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of the mall. As well as the number of individuals and families that gather around to do their own thing. Btu sadly now was not the time for sightseeing as he came here as a favor to his friend.

''_Now I just need to find the strings.''_ He thought as looked around the massive mall. As mentioned, the mall was quite large making it difficult to find certain things that you need, it also didn't help that a large amount of people is here today. Effectively making it easier to get lost. _''Better look for an information center.''_ Izuku finalized, knowing that it's standard for malls to have an information center or at least a directory to show you where to go.

As he started navigating through the mall and observed how peaceful the crowd looked. He couldn't help but remember what Shigaraki told him that time when he had Mineta as his hostage.

* * *

_**''Even though anyone could wield their quirks at any time, how can anyone still smile and gather like that?''**_

_**''****_W_hen it comes down to it, laws and rules assume that individuals have morals. They're convinced that there's no way anyone would do it.''**_

* * *

_KIYASHI WARD MALL-PRESENT TIME_

As he remembered this, Izuku increased his sensory field just in case. After all, despite being the words of a madman, Shigaraki's words did hold some wisdom to them. The overall peaceful atmosphere here would provide excellent cover for villains. Making it more devastating when they actually strike, even with the increase in security from the last incident.

He was then brought out of his thoughts when he caught sight of the information center. _''Well, hopefully nothing bad happens this time.''_ He thought optimistically as he made his way to-

**_''__A_HHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP!''** came a panicked voice.

Hearing the pleading voice, Izuku couldn't help but sigh. _''So much for that.''_ He thought before turning the voice and was surprised to see a large number of people running to his direction in panic. Seeing this Izuku immediately stepped out of the way and narrowly avoided being swept away by the stampede of civilians. _''What's going on?''_ he thought to himself before he started listening to the crowd, hoping to find something to work with.

''Out of the way, there's a villain!''

''I can't believe their attacking here of all places!''

''Run!''

''Stay away from the Courtyard!''

''She'll trap you if you go there!''

''Run or you'll end up like the others!''

''_A villain attack?''_ Izuku thought with a shocked expression before it quickly turned into a determined one as he looked to the direction where the people were running away from. _''The courtyard huh?''_ he thought before he found a nearby corner to use his shortcut. While keeping in mind that the villain could trap him if he wasn't careful.

He knew it would have been best to wait for the pros to arrive, but after hearing that there are people trapped. He couldn't afford to wait and leave them to the hands of the villainess.

* * *

_KIYASHI WARD MALL-COURTYARD_

Upon arriving, Izuku opted to teleport to on one of the high walls that surrounded the area in order to get a good view of his surroundings.

And what he saw was an Arachnophobe's nightmare.

What was once an open area where people could sit on nearby benches or enjoy the patches of grass and trees. Is now an area that was almost completely covered in purple webs, not only that, Izuku could also make out the forms of civilians who were mostly cocooned with web apart from their eyes and nose, scattered on random spots of the floor or walls. Not only that, all of them had their mouths cover up by web as well. In one particular corner he could see a large pile of civilians as well, thankfully they appeared to be unconscious.

_''How do I get them out of here?''_ Izuku thought as he ignored the chill he felt from the state of the area. His they then landed on a trapped woman who was looking at him with panicked eyes as she tried to tell him something, but was unable to due to her mouth being covered.

Izuku was about to call out to them but was unable to as he immediately jumped off the rooftop when he felt something enter his sensory field. He then corrected himself and landed on a small patch of grass that had no webbing on it. And once he got his bearings he immediately glared at the roof where he felt the presence.

What he saw was a girl roughly the same age as Izuku with periwinkle or lavender skin, four eyes (said eyes looked like Mina's only purple.), two visible fangs, four arms, and two legs. Wearing red rompers with buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as twin pigtails in her hair. She also wore black boots and black leggings. On her face she wore a customized white domino mask that helped cover up her identity.

His observations ended when she spoke up. ''Ahuhuhuhu~ My my, aren't you a fast one!'' she praised with an interesting accent before jumping down and landing on the web covered grass, indirectly demonstrating how unaffected she is by the sticky properties of it. ''Like what I did to the place?'' she asked as she gestured to the web covered courtyard. And it was then Izuku noticed that all entrances to the area were all covered up by thick webs, including the one he came in.

Rather than antagonizing the villainess, Izuku decided to humor her. ''It's alright.'' He stated getting a surprised look from her before he grinned. ''Though it could use some improvement on _web_-design.'' He advised with a chuckle.

The girl stared at him weirdly before putting a hand over her mouth as she giggled. ''A comedian, are we?'' she teased getting a shrug from Izuku before she spoke up again after regaining her composure. ''Since I'm in a good mood, how about I let you go while I do my thing here?'' she offered kindly.

Hearing the offer Izuku tensed a bit, having an idea where this was going before, he spoke up. ''Sorry, errr what's your name?'' he asked with a sheepish expression, opting to _know_ the person at least.

Even though it appeared she knew his answer she simply smiled as she did a curtsy with her lower arms. ''My name is Muffet.'' She introduced kindly and politely as she clasped her upper hands together.

Though internally glad things were still civil, Izuku didn't let his guard down. ''Right, Muffet.'' He repeated, ignoring how poetic her name is. ''As tempting as the offer is.'' He started calmly. ''I'll have to decline, you see, these people are still in danger and I can't afford to leave them like this.'' He declared calmly as to no anger Muffet.

To his internal surprise, Muffet's smile widened as she nodded her head. ''I see…I guess I have no choice then.'' She admitted calmly while the bound civilians felt even more nervous from her tone.

Though suddenly feeling more tense than earlier, Izuku smiled at the girl. ''Cool, then maybe you could free the-

''I guess I'll just have to **fight** you instead.'' Muffet interrupted before blasting a spider net towards Izuku who quickly charged 10% as he back flipped to avoid the attack. The latter quickly getting into his stance as he stared at Muffet who suspended herself off the ground using web strings from her upper arms.

**[Undertale OST – ''Spider Dance'' - Plays]**

Muffet giggled at his expression. ''You're that Midoriya guy, aren't you?'' she asked with a knowing tone while Izuku raised an eyebrow at this. ''If I beat you, they'll let me join the League for sure.'' She informed getting wide eyes from Izuku.

But before he could process that information, Izuku found himself dodging web pellets being shot from the wrists of Muffet's lower arms as she swung around to get a hit on him. The latter then became surprised when Izuku's eyes flashed as he sent bone projectiles in her direction, which she countered by gracefully twisting and turning in the air, launching web strings while doing so.

As she continued to dodge, Izuku quickly summoned a blaster and rode it close to her. Once close enough he hopped off the weapon and prepared to swing at her with a 15% punch. Only for his eyes to widen in shock when she leaned her body to narrowly avoid the strike and quickly aimed her wrists at him with a dangerous smile.

Before he could get caught, Izuku countered by summoning a top half of a Gaster Blaster to block the stream of webs while he quickly zipped to a clear patch on the ground and looked to the web covered blaster before making it disappear. _''That was close.''_ He thought with a breath as he watched the web fall to the ground.

''Ahuhuhuhu~ you're not the only one with surprises.'' Muffet teased with a giggle, getting Izuku's attention as she sat on a web swing that she made on a tree branch. ''After all, spiders are one of nature's most elusive predators.'' She informed with a smug expression before she went into a fit of giggles.

Izuku grimaced but had to agree with her. Despite her petite and fit build, her spider quirk allowed her to possess great speed, reflexes and combat sense that made her a difficult opponent to beat since her powers since it exchanged overall power for mobility. He considered using more power and blasters, but the trapped civilians and potential property damage complicated the issue.

So, with this in mind, he decided to do the next best thing.

Extending his right hand forward, Izuku's eyes glowed as he covered the branch supporting Muffet's swing in a green glow and twisted it with his psychokinesis. The latter immediately ceasing her laughter when she squeaked as she fell. But before she could hit the ground, she quickly aimed her upper wrists and shot web strings at a nearby wall to save herself.

As she latched onto the wall, she looked to the fallen branch before glaring at Izuku. ''How rude!'' She pointed out angrily before pointing her lower arms at Izuku. ''Someone ought to teach you some manners.'' She threatened before shooting more web pellets at Izuku. The latter twisting his body to avoid projectiles before waving his hand forward as he sent bone projectiles to the villainess.

To counter this, Muffet immediately started crawling on the walls in great speeds while narrowly avoiding being it by the bone barrage. At one point, believing that she was in the clear, Muffet paused for a moment to fire off web strings. Only for her to be immediately covered in a green glow, as she was pulled from the wall and slammed to the ground.

With a groan she picked herself before staring angrily at Izuku before she fired web strings at him. the latter was about to dodge it, only to be confused when the strings missed and attached themselves to two lamp posts behind him. Looking ahead, he had enough time crouch from a devastating kick to the face.

With a growl of frustration as she traveled, Muffet quickly fired a string shot which latched onto the back of Izuku's hoodie. The latter quickly found himself being pulled towards Muffet who caught herself with a web net. Only for her frustrations to grow when Izuku stopped himself by plunging a bone blade to the ground, while spawning a bone spike from the ground to cut the string.

Standing up Izuku felt a fast approaching object behind him and turned to avoid a double punch from an angered Muffet who decided to engage him in close ranged combat. ''You're a lot more troublesome than I thought!'' she exclaimed in annoyance as she delivered a swift kick that was blocked by Izuku. The latter following up by pushing her away with 7% making her stumble back.

Seeing this, Izuku rushed forward in the hopes of landing a good hit on her, only for Muffet to react faster by doing a backflip to avoid the strike. But before she finds her footing, Izuku took the chance and used his psychokinesis and pushed Muffet towards the wall. Knocking the wind out of her as she slammed her back to it before slumping down against it with pained sounds.

**[Song Stops]**

With a groan, Muffet looked up from her position, only to be met with the sight of Izuku pointing a bone club towards her with a determined expression. ''It's over Muffet.'' He declared with a breath, evidently a bit winded from the fight and from the spar he had with Mina earlier.

To his surprise however, Muffet giggled as she wore an amused expression. ''Over? Don't be silly dearie, we haven't had the main course yet.'' She stated with a knowing look and an unnerving tone.

Izuku showed no signs of wavering as he spoke up. ''What are you talking about?'' he asked with a steely expression.

Muffet smirked at the question before responding. ''Why…I haven't introduced you to my **pet** yet.'' Admitted with a smile.

Not remembering seeing a pet on the way here, Izuku looked genuinely confused a she spoke up. ''What pet-

***GROWL***

Tensing from the sound Izuku turned and saw something straight out of a nightmare.

Emerging from the pile of civilians was a large spider that was as big as a fully grown English Mastiff. Its legs were quite bulky and had considerable reach. Most of its body was covered by brown fur, with pink patches here and there. But the most eye catching and horrifying things about the creature, was the two large fangs and eight eyes that were all staring at Izuku who looked horrified at the creature.

**(Author's Note:** To be specific on the spider species, I based it on the Brazilian Salmon Pink Bird eater.)

_''Where the hell did that come from!?''_ Izuku thought with a pale expression as he stared at the large insect. He was about to question why he didn't detect it earlier, but realized that it must have used the civilians to cover its presence with theirs. Which is a clever tactic since his sensory field wasn't able to pinpoint specific life signs _unless_ it was something he could recognize. Not only that, it would seem that Muffet's pet must have been positioned there in case another hero arrived to fight her. Which would lead to the hero being surprised or intimidated by the sudden spider attack.

While he was distracted, Muffet looked amused by his expression before hastily shooting a web string on a wall before pulling herself away. **''Get him Cupcake!''** she commanded, while Izuku looked at her and mentally berated himself for letting her get away before facing the spider named Cupcake as it growled at him before charging.

While resisting the urge to scream at the sight, Izuku charged 15% as he quickly jumped over the beast before it could tackle him, while said beast smacked into the wall. When he found his bearings Izuku looked to the beast and noted that, despite being fast for its size, Cupcake did not possess the same amount of speed like its owner. And unlike its owner, Cupcake appeared to have more strength and more armor compared to her.

Cupcake growled after it recovered from its blunder and hissed at Izuku, which sent chills down his spine. While Muffet stood off to the side with a smug expression. ''Well, what are you going to do now…_hero_~'' she mocked with a dangerous giggle while Cupcake growled at him.

To her surprise however, Izuku didn't look intimidated by their display and simply looked between them with a steely gaze. ''It doesn't matter if I'm surrounded or not.'' He stated as his eyes began to glow. **''A hero must always stand against the odds to protect everyone!''** he declared determinedly as he stood defiantly, reigniting the hopes within the conscious civilians.

Muffet looked genuinely impressed by this before sighing as she wore a neutral expression. ''So be it.'' She stated grimly while Cupcake hissed at Izuku as it got ready while the latter maintained his stance as he braced himself for another fight.

But before they could make a move their attention was brought elsewhere when something landed next to Izuku. Upon looking they were confused when they saw it was a short knife, it became evident that someone threw it, but who could-

**''I couldn't have said it any better myself.''**

Looking up to the voice, Muffet and Cupcake looked confused while Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. ''Spinner!?'' he called out in a mix of surprise and relief.

Indeed, standing on top of one of the rooftops with his arms crossed is the former League member, Spinner. The latter not looking much different from the last time they saw each other, apart from the green scarf he now wore instead of the red. And just like before, he didn't have the massive sword he wielded during the Training Camp attack since it was destroyed, leaving him with his knives.

''How'd you get up here?'' Izuku couldn't help but ask as he and Muffet watched Sinner make his way down towards him.

Spinner understood his confusion as he spoke up. ''Spiders are not the only ones who can scale walls.'' He curtly answered getting narrowed eyes from Muffet as he picked up his thrown knife and stood beside Izuku (who figured out that it was part of his lizard mutation quirk) while looking to Muffet with a serious gaze. ''I stand with you, Midoriya.'' He declared with sincerity in his voice.

Izuku nodded to him with a grin before looking to Cupcake. ''Thank you.'' He exclaimed while Spinner allowed himself to smile a bit from that. Izuku then faced Cupcake before an idea struck him. ''Actually, while you're here. I need you to do something for me.'' He requested while Spinner nodded to him. ''It maybe too much to ask….but need you to deal with the spider while I take on Muffet.'' He requested calmly with some hesitation in his voice while Spinner didn't say anything and silently asked him to elaborate. ''You see, her quirk allows her to have abilities and traits of a spider. So, it stands to reason that she can also _communicate_ with them as well. So the way I see it. If she gets defeated then her spider might not be able to fight at its best.'' He hypothesized, not noticing how Muffet looked tense as she glanced at Cupcake who stood ready to fight.

Spinner noticed this but didn't point it out as he was silent for a moment before speaking up. ''All right, but don't expect me to beat it with the equipment I have.'' He admitted as he gestured to his knives and throwing weapons. In response, Izuku snapped his fingers and before Spinner could ask what he did, 4 small Gaster Blasters hovered behind him, making him smirk a little wider than intended. ''Hmph, they'll do.'' He stated with more confidence in his voice as he pulled out his other knife and went into a dual wielding stance as he looked to Cupcake. While unbeknownst to the both of them, Muffet looked to the blasters and Cupcake with a fearful expression but quickly shook it off.

Izuku grinned as he switched places with him. ''Cool, just keep the fight away from the civilians.'' he added serious as his eyes glowed while Spinner agreed without question as he steeled himself. Meanwhile Muffet returned the serious gaze while Cupcake hissed angrily at the former League member.

**[Song Continues]**

And just like that, both sides didn't waste any time as thy charged towards each other.

Muffet used her upper arms to shoot web strings behind her and pull herself to avoid a swing from Izuku. The latter keeping his focus on her as he pursued her, meanwhile Spinner continued his charge while blaster provided suppressing fire for him. Even though they do less damage, their overall speed and maneuverability make them effective in distracting and damaging foes.

Cupcake hissed from the hits but focused on running at Spinner who jumped to the side and swiped at the beast as it passed. Cupcake hissed angrily from the scratch on its leg, but brushed it off as he leapt at Spinner who quickly rolled out of the way before he could get crushed. As this happened, Cupcake growled from missing its prey and quickly shot web string from its mouth towards one of the blasters.

Only for it to miss as its speed was greater than the projectile, effectively irritating the spider more. Cupcake then quickly turned its body and smacked its abdomen against Spinner who tried to attack it from behind. The latter grunting as he quickly found his footing and watched as the large spider latched itself onto the walls and aimed its spinneret at him.

Seeing this, Spinner's eyes widened before he went into action as he began dodging the string shots while the blasters followed his lead and began evasive maneuvers as well. One blaster stopped to take aim, but was unfortunately pushed to the ground when it was hit by a web shot.

With it trapped, Cupcake wasted no time and leapt from its spot as it stood above the trapped blaster. And without wasting anytime, brought down its massive fangs and crushed the blaster, effectively destroying it. Spinner grimaced from this but quickly reacted by throwing one of his knives at Cupcake's midsection. The latter roaring in pain when it landed between one of its legs, causing some blood to leak out of the wound.

* * *

Hearing the roar, both Izuku and Muffet paused their fight as they looked to Cupcake who twisted its body in pain. Before staring at Spinner angrily as it roared in fury, while the latter sheathed his knives and quickly ran to the opposite direction, hoping to avoid getting trampled by the raging beast.

Izuku then turned to Muffet who watched the fight with a fearful expression before shaking it off as she glared at Izuku and rushed at him. The latter a bit surprised from her sudden aggression but met it head on as he began blocking and dodging her swings. _''She's distracted.''_ Izuku noted as he observed her lack of coordination. _''Not only that, she's getting reckless.'' _He finalized before jumping away when she attempted to catch him with her web strings.

When she missed her target, she angrily looked to Izuku. **''Just stay still!''** she demanded as she aimed all her wrists at him and fired more web pellets. While Izuku began dodging the projectiles as he studied her, trying to figure out why she was suddenly in a rush to finish the fight quickly.

* * *

As Spinner continued running from the beast, the remaining blasters continued their ranged attacks on Cupcake who seemed to be tanking the hits now in its raged state. Spinner then quickly jumped behind a tree when Cupcake attempted to catch him with web string from its mouth.

The ex-League villain then quickly ran from the tree when he saw Cupcake lunge at him, which caused the tree to collapse from the overall weight and strength of the spider. The later temporarily dazed from the impact and distracted from the laser blasts. Spinner took advantage of this and threw another knife at the behemoth, which grazed its abdomen, earning a hiss from the spider.

And with a sudden burst of speed, Cupcake caught another blaster with its web string and pulled it to its mouth to be crushed, leaving 2 blasters left for the reptilian teen. the latter inwardly growling as he threw more pointed knives at the spider, who had enough of being stabbed and quickly scurried to the side to avoid the projectiles, much to Spinner's surprise.

The latter quickly shaking off his surprise as he began throwing Kunai (throwing knives) at the spider who leapt at the walls and began rapidly crawling across it to avoid the incoming projectiles. Reaching into his pocket, Spinner's eyes went wide when he realized that he ran out of throwing weapons.

And Cupcake must have realized too, as it leapt towards Spinner who rolled out of the way to narrowly avoid being crushed. Once he got his bearings, he pulled out his short knives and went into a dual-wielding stance as he opted to face the beast head on, while the blasters remained ready.

Cupcake accepted the challenge as began standing on its hind legs, in an attempt to intimidate the reptilian, who showed no signs of fear as he stood his ground while the blaster fired on the belly of the beast. Said beast made a pained sound as it went back to the ground and with a sudden burst of speed, executed a tackled that surprised and knocked the wind out of Spinner as he went flying while the blaster separated when Cupcake attempted to capture them.

Meanwhile Spinner found himself rolling a bit before groaning a she came to a stop. He then slowly picked himself up with a cough as he looked to Cupcake with a pained expression. _''It's more dangerous now.''_ He thought as he looked to the ground and picked up his knives. _''I need to end this now or I won't be able to last.''_ He finished with a look of conviction as he charged at the spider.

Meanwhile Cupcake was too distracted by the blasters to notice and before it could register what happened, roared in pain when Spinner ran by and sliced its side. Once it recovered a bit, it made a mad dash towards Spinner who kept running while it followed. When it was close enough, Spinner quickly jumped to the side and sliced one of its legs, not cutting the limb off but wounding it at least.

Cupcake then came skidding to a stop as it showed pain from the injuries it sustained. And when it faced Spinner again, one of the blasters managed to hit one of the stab wounds, increasing the pain. While the second one managed to hit the joint of one of its legs, leaving it a bit burned. With one loud roar, Cupcake once again looked ready to pounce while Spinner and the blasters stood ready for another fight. Only to stop when one of Cupcake's legs began shaking before the beast fell to the ground, overwhelmed with pain and exhaustion from the fight. It attempted to stand, only to fall back down again with a frustrated growl.

**[Song Stops]**

Seeing this, Spinner sighed as he and the blasters stand down but remained alert as they approached the downed beast. And upon approaching it, he ignored its futile attempts to stand as he went to its side and pulled out one of his knives, earning a low growl from the beast. After securing his knife, Spinner approached the front of the pet and looked to its eyes with a neutral expression. ''And now we finish this.'' He declared seriously as he I increased the grip on his knives while the blasters began glowing as they charged.

All the while, Cupcake could do nothing but stare at the ex-villain's weapons as it waited in anticipation.

* * *

With a roar Muffet launched a barrage of web pellets as she swung around Izuku, only for the latter to block it with a top half of a Gaster Blaster while throwing a bone blade that managed to cut Muffet's string. Meanwhile the latter used her current momentum and directed herself to a nearby wall, but this time Izuku was prepared.

The moment she latched onto the wall, she found herself gasping for air when a bone club sprouted from the wall beneath her and smacked her stomach, throwing her off the wall in the process. And after rolling on the ground Muffet coughed as she held her stomach with a pained expression. And after one more cough, Muffet looked up and glared at Izuku as she went onto one knee.

She was about to make a move until she suddenly looked tense when she noticed things were a little quiet now. Turning to her right she paled considerably as she saw the sight of Spinner raising his blade in the air while Cupcake laid defenseless on the ground and watched. **''NO!''** she shrieked in horror as she quickly tried to stand up, only to grunt in pain from the impact and exhaustion of the fight.

She then looked up in horror as she realized she couldn't do anything. **''P-Please!-**

Spinner was about to bring down his blades, only for them to be pulled out of his hands with a green glow while Muffet looked to the direction in surprise. Spinner on the other hand looked to Izuku with an expression of shock as he was about to voice his objections.

Only to stop when he saw Izuku sternly shake his head as he discarded the blades to the side.

He and Spinner then watched as Muffet quickly made her way to Cupcake and whimpered as she saw the injuries her pet sustained but slightly calmed down when she noted that they weren't fatal injuries. ''I-I'm….so sorry for getting you involved…'' she choked out with a sob as she tenderly caressed Cupcake's head while the latter emitted a low growl.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Izuku looking at her with sympathy while Spinner remained neutral as he sheathed his blades. '''…why did you save her?'' she asked with a sniff as she looked to Izuku with a questioning gaze.

''Because a hero must always save lives.'' Izuku responded without hesitation as he slowly made his way to Cupcake while Muffet watched him with caution. ''And even though were legally allowed to kill if necessary…'' he admitted grimly getting Muffet to tense from the statement as he knelt at the opposite end of Cupcake's head. ''But I'd rather give people a chance than resort to that.'' He added as he gently caressed Cupcake's head as well, earning calm growls from the pet.

''And besides,'' Izuku continued before she could respond. ''I could tell that she means a lot to you. That's why it felt wrong to just…._**rip**_ her away from your life.'' He finalized with an understanding expression.

Hearing this Muffet looked beyond relived as she formed a watery smile. ''T-Thank you.'' she thanked while Izuku nodded to her as they both looked to Cupcake who was conserving her strength. While Spinner said nothing as he looked to Muffet and Cupcake with a thoughtful expression.

A few moments have passed and Izuku decided to ask the number one question that's been plaguing his mind. ''Why would you want to join the League?'' he asked with a calm tone while Muffet tensed from the question, whereas Spinner looked intrigued. ''I mean…you don't seem like a ruthless killer and you didn't use the civilians as leverages like I thought you would.'' He noted before shrugging. ''And I doubt your heartless since you care for Cupcake so what gives?'' he asked while Spinner looked to her as well.

Muffet was silent for a bit before responding as she sat down beside Cupcake to get comfortable. ''I need money.'' She admitted getting a shocked look from Spinner while Izuku felt a sense of déjà vu. ''My family runs an animal reserve, one that specializes in sheltering endangered bugs and insects from going extinct.'' She informed while Izuku nodded for her to continue as he and Spinner got comfortable as well. ''We get funding from the government, but that's usually enough to pay bills and get essentials but it isn't enough to buy the equipment we need to improve the facility.'' She stated with a frown.

''We've had crowd funding and donations from when I once performed for the crowd using my quirk.'' She added, smiling as she remembered the children that cheered her on during the performance. But then sadly shook her head. ''It worked for a while, but we still couldn't afford the more critical equipment to help improve some of the habitats we have there.'' A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered how difficult it is to cater to specific bug/insect's needs without the proper gear.

Taking their silence as permission she continued. ''One day I decided get a few odd jobs to help earn more cash, until a man with patches all over his skin approached me.'' She stated with a shiver while Izuku and Spinner realized she was talking about Dabi. ''He offered me a spot in the League and promised to provide the funding my family needed.'' She looked to the ground in guilt. ''I wanted to refuse him then and there. But I was desperate and my parents were working themselves to death so I agreed.'' She then looked to the unconscious civilians. ''He told me to cause some chaos, so I dd.'' She admitted with shame in her voice. ''I wasn't going to kill anyone, but I _was_ thinking about stealing money from them before leaving.'' She then chuckled. ''But then you two showed up and stopped from making it worse for myself.'' She smiled while Izuku grinned and Spinner smirked.

She then turned her attention to Cupcake as she caressed the top of her head. ''As for her, well…as far as we know. She's the only spider that has a quirk.'' She informed as she continued petting. ''At first, we had no idea what to do with her since she would scare anyone off who would try to help her. But thanks to my quirk, we've been best friends while she's been a sweetheart to everyone else ever since.'' She smiled while Cupcake growled in agreement getting a giggle out of her.

She then sighed and looked to Izuku. ''And that's pretty much it.'' She stated, looking quite better than earlier, evidently feeling better after taking off the weight in her heart.

Now having a complete understanding of Muffet's motivation, Izuku felt a wave of respect and sympathy for the girl. But before he could say anything, Spinner spoke up. ''An admirable goal.'' He stated with respect in his tone while the two looked to him. ''But he lied to you.'' He informed as he shook his head getting a shocked look from Muffet but a knowing look from Izuku.

Seeing her expression, he clarified. ''Yes, they would have offered you a seat in the League, but that wouldn't mean they would _graciously_ donate some of their funds to your cause.'' He stated in a way that made the whole notion sound ludicrous. ''No, they would only see you as an expendable resource they could use to achieve their goals. And by the time you realize the truth, they would have taken your family hostage and forced you to continue working for them.'' he added grimly while Muffet looked downright horrified at the idea of her family being taken by villains while Izuku looked disgusted at the idea of using family as an incentive to work for the League.

With a pale expression, Muffet fearfully spoke up. ''H-How would you know?'' she couldn't help but ask.

To this, Spinner's expression hardened as he looked to Muffet who looked nervous from his gaze. ''Because I was once a member of the League.'' He confessed while Muffet looked to him in disbelief. ''At first, I thought the League would be the best way to achieve my goals. But then I began noticing that their leader was only interested in _his_ desires rather than the desire of his team.'' he then gestured to Izuku. ''If it weren't for Midoriya, I would have remained trapped and continued to be a pawn for Shigaraki's game.'' He stated with venom at the mention of the man child's name. While Muffet looked to Izuku for confirmation, the latter nodding with a sincere expression.

As the information sank in, a look of anger formed on Muffet's face as she realized she was being used. **''Those bastards.''** She growled out before her eyes widened in horror. ''My parents!'' she yelled as she stood up with fearful expression. ''If they got word that I failed then-

''Calm down.'' Izuku spoke up getting her attention. ''No one was assigned to watch over you and news hasn't spread around yet so their safe.'' He assured getting her to calm down while he and Spinner stood up. ''Once the authorities arrive, just explain your case and they'll send people to protect your family.'' Upon saying that Muffet looked nervous. ''Don't worry, I'll vouch for you and since you didn't hurt anybody, I'm sure they'll listen to reason.'' He assured with a sincere expression.

Muffet relaxed and felt assured upon hearing this and bowed her head to Izuku. ''Thank you.'' She lifted her head with a smile while Izuku grinned at her.

''But while we wait.'' Izuku blurted as he pointed a thumb behind him, getting a confused look form Muffet. ''We should gather up the people for the meantime.'' He suggested while Muffet looked ashamed and embarrassed as she nodded her head in agreement before looking to Cupcake with a worried expression. ''She'll be fine, if anything happens to her, we'll be there to protect her.'' he promised determinedly getting a grateful expression from her.

But before they could move on and do that, they were stopped when Spinner spoke up. ''Wait.'' He requested with a regretful expression while the tow looked at him curiously, only to be shocked when he bowed his head. ''I believe it is best to apologize to the both of you.'' He admitted while the two silently asked him for clarification. ''I maybe a former League member, but it's clear that I still have a long road to go if I want to be a true hero.'' The shame in his voice grew while the two slowly understood where he was going with this. ''And in doing so, I have taken Midoriya's chance for granted _and_ almost taken the life of an innocent. And for that, I offer my sincerest apologies to the both of you.'' He finished.

Muffet looked unsure as she stared at the reptilian teen, though his words appeared to be sincere, his previous action was still fresh in her mind. She then looked to Izuku who mere nodded to her, indicating that he meant every word and regrets what he almost did. So, with a sigh she spoke up. ''I don't know if I can forgive you right away.'' She admitted while Spinner looked dup at her with a calm expression. ''But I am willing to give you a chance.'' She added with a smile, getting a grateful look from Spinner.

''And you don't have to worry about me.'' Izuku interjected getting their attention. ''Sure, you nearly messed up, but change isn't something that instantly happens. It only happens through time and effort.'' He advised sagely as he grinned. ''So, don't be so hard on yourself, just focus on getting better.'' He finalized, chuckling at his dumbfounded expression.

Spinner looked between the two them in surprise before nodding to them with a small smile. ''Thank you, both of you.'' he thanked while the two returned thee gesture. And with that, the trio set out to gather the bound civilians, who appeared to have passed out from all the excitement.

* * *

_KIYASHI WARD MALL-COURTYARD-30 MINUTES LATER_

With a small grunt Spinner placed the last civilian with the rest and dusted his hands. ''That's the last of them.'' he announced as Izuku and Muffet nodded in agreement as they looked to the organized rows of captured civilians. ''I have to say though, your capture methods are quite efficient.'' He pointed out, marveling the accuracy of her capture techniques.

Muffet then looked sheepish from hearing this. ''Well, you'd be surprised with what you can learn when your rehearsing for a stage performance.'' She admitted with an embarrassed expression as they looked to the bound civilians and the web in the surrounding area.

''Hey you!''

Looking to the voice they saw pro heroes Edgeshot and Kamui Woods standing on the rooftop, both wearing expressions of shock as they looked to the scene. ''What going on here!?'' he asked as he made his way down while Edgeshot immediately used his quirk and checked on the civilians.

Edgeshot sighed in relief when he confirmed that the civilians were alive before looking to the still resting Cupcake to Muffet with a serious expression as he and Kamui Woods instantly concluded that she was the cause of all this.

But they were halted when Izuku and Spinner stood in front of them while Muffet took her place and held Cupcake protectively with a fearful expression. And before the pros could say anything, Izuku spoke up. ''Before you jump to consumes, I think you guys should hear us out first.'' He suggested with a pleading expression while Spinner faced the pros with a neutral expression.

The pros looked reluctant as they looked to each other, but considering that they know who Izuku is and what Nezu told them about Spinner. Edgeshot looked to them and nodded as he relaxed his stance. ''All right.'' He responded while Kamui made a call for police and medical personal for the civilians.

* * *

_AFTER THE EXPLANATION_

''So, it's the same here.'' Edgeshot stated with a grim expression as he handed a few medical wraps from his hidden compartments to Kamui who gave it to Muffet. The latter thanking them as she began patching up whatever wound she can on Cupcake's body.

''What do you mean?'' Izuku couldn't help but ask as Spinner and Muffet listened in attention.

To this question, Kamui sighed tiredly as he rubbed the back of his head. ''The reason why we were so delayed, is because there have been random villain attacks today in different parts of the city. We managed to apprehend them of course, but they generally had the same reason for doing what they did.'' He informed before wearing a serious expression. **''To earn a spot in the League.''** He finished grimly while Edgeshot nodded in confirmation, getting looks of shock from Muffet and Izuku.

Spinner however was more composed as he held his chin with a thoughtful expression. ''Hmmm, their strengthening themselves.'' He deduced getting their attention. ''Think about it, All Might managed to put an end to a powerful villain, causing power struggles to form in the villain society while the League lost a great chunk of its power and leadership. So, it would make sense for them to look for more members to regain the strength they lost while at the same time, lesser known villains would try to join them for their own reasons.'' He hypothesized getting an impressed look from Edgeshot since he concluded the same thing.

''Makes sense.'' Izuku voiced his agreement. ''I mean it makes sense, with the other villain groups out there and heroes pursing them. I doubt they would allow someone else to takeover.'' He concluded with a grim expression. _''And I know for a fact Shigaraki wouldn't just sit down and do nothing.''_ He thought to himself, knowing that the man child is undoubtedly plotting revenge against Toshinori and all who wronged him.

Kamui nodded to both their assessments before looking to Muffet who tensed from his steely gaze. ''Which is why I believe it's best to take you into custody.'' He declared getting a pale expression from Muffet and interrupted before Izuku could protest. ''I understand her circumstances and although tragic, it still doesn't excuse her for causing panic and endangering civilian lives. I know you weren't planning to kill them, but you still have to answer for it.'' He finished seriously while Edgeshot remained silent as eh looked to Muffet, Cupcake and Spinner in silent contemplation. ''But not to worry, we'll be sure to send people to protect your family.'' He added, making sure that her parents would not be in danger.

While Muffet looked absolutely horrified at the concept of being sent to jail, Izuku was about to speak but was interrupted when Spinner stepped forward and stared defiantly at the pro. ''Then you'll be sending her to death.'' His strong statement got wide eyes from everyone. ''I know from personal experience that Tomura Shigaraki does **not** take kindly to failure.'' He declared with a look of experience while Izuku mirrored his expression. ''And not only did she fail to make a statement, she _also_ failed to defeat Midoriya, who Shigaraki wants dead besides All Might.'' He pointed out while Muffet felt faint from the implications.

''Impossible.'' Kamui disagreed with a serious expression. ''Even if that's true, they wouldn't be able to reach her since security would be tight.'' He countered, knowing full well how things are thorough there.

Spinner didn't look fazed as he maintained his expression and crossed his arms. ''Is that so?'' he challenged getting a stern look from Kamui. ''May I remind you; that the League has made many connections with groups and individuals. And since those connections lead to the attack on USJ and the training camp, who's to say that there _isn't_ someone inside the prison to do their dirty work for them. Not only that….Kurogiri could simply warp them into the prison and quickly silence her before anyone could notice.'' He shot back with an eyebrow raised, as if waiting for the pro to come up with another argument.

The wood hero was about to retort as to how he knew that, but then remembered who he was talking to. It made sense, since during his time, OFA would have or _still have_ major connections or influences towards certain groups and individuals. Which meant that the possibility of sending someone to silence people who failed, wasn't unlikely. And since they still have a member with a warp quirk in their ranks, the task would be simple for them.

So, with these facts and logical arguments stacked against him, Kamui sighed in resignation as he stood down. ''Your right.'' He finally conceded but maintained his stern expression. ''So, what do you propose we do then?'' he returned the question, rendering the three silent as they racked their minds to find a possible solution.

''She could intern in my organization.'' Edgeshot offered getting hocked looks from everyone. ''since she can't go to prison, why not put her in parole under my supervision. That way she won't have to be put in prison while also repairing her public image.'' He then gestured to Spinner. ''And the offer is the same for Spinner here, since the League would most likely kill him if they find out that he helped the heroes.'' He finalized sincerely.

While Spinner appeared to have no problem with the offer, Muffet voiced another concern. ''But what about my parents?'' she asked with a fearful expression. ''How…do I explain this to them?'' understandably fearing their reactions to her parole and they are all in.

Knowing her fears, Edgeshot stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Just tell them the truth.'' He stated simply. ''They'll understand once they know _why_ you did this and if they don't, then that means their the ones who are wrong.'' He finished while Muffet looked reluctant but eventually nodded in agreement.

''And besides,'' Edgeshot continued as he smiled underneath his mask. ''from what I heard, you and cupcake can handle yourselves just fine.'' He praised, raising Muffet's spirit as he turned to Cupcake with a frown. ''Speaking of, I think it would be best to have Recovery Girl treat her back in U.A. and discuss this with Nezu. I'm sure he'll find a way the three of you.'' He assured confidently, rendering Muffet speechless.

Izuku nodded at this as he voiced his support. ''He's right, if you three go to U.A. I'm sure Principal Nezu will have something for the three of you.'' He then smiled. ''Plus, I'm sure we could do something about your financial situation.'' He added with a kind expression.

Tears began forming in Muffet's eyes at the thought of her parents no longer overworking themselves. ''T-Thank you.'' She chocked out as she quickly wiped her tears before forming a big smile. ''All of you.'' She added gratefully while Izuku grinned as he gave her a thumbs up Spinner smiled while Edgeshot nodded to her.

Kamui looked unsure but eventually sighed, knowing that he was outvoted. ''All right, we'll go with that then.'' He conceded getting a relieved look from Muffet. ''Now we just need to wait for the police and explain the-

''Actually.'' Muffet interjected getting their attention. ''I'd like to explain myself to them personally.'' She volunteered getting surprised looks from all of them. ''And I'm sure the they'll need my help to free the civilians, since my webs don't work on me.'' She informed with a serious look.

''You sure?'' Izuku voiced his uncertainty. ''I mean…it's the right thing to do. But uhhh, aren't you worried that they might be a _little_ bit peeved from being bounded by you?'' his concerns were valid since the majority of the citizen aren't big fans of villains.

Muffet understood his concerns and sent him an appreciative look. ''I'm sure and even if they don't believe me; Edgeshot, Spinner and even Kamui here to confirm it. And yeah, I expect not all of them to forgive me, but its better than living with my life knowing that I never apologized for what I did here today.'' She reasoned calmly getting nods of understanding from them. ''And besides….,'' she added as she removed her mask, much to their shock, and looked to them with a determined expression. ''I believe this would be the best start to clear my name.'' she finalized with a look of conviction.

With newfound respect for her, Izuku and Spinner voiced their approval and support while the Kamui and Edgeshot looked to her in approval. The latter already seeing the amount of good Spinner and Muffet can do for everyone. ''Now that that's settled, I believe it's time for you to go Midoriya.'' Edgeshot calmly ordered getting a confused look from the teen. ''I understand you earned your license, but you're still a student so please go back to your dorm.'' He reminded, smirking when he saw how sheepish Izuku looked when he realized his point.

''Right, heh.'' Izuku chuckled with a gulp, hoping that Aizawa/Mina wouldn't grill him for doing this. He then shook off his thoughts as he smiled at Muffet. ''That's my queue, nice meeting ya Muffet.'' He offered a handshake.

Muffet mirrored his expression and wasted no time as she shook his hand. ''Same here dearie and thank you again for Cupcake.'' She thanked sincerely as she glanced at her best friend.

''It's no problem.'' Izuku dismissed before chuckling as he released her hand. ''Just be sure not to warn people about her before…'' he trailed off as a thought entered his mind, much to everyone's confusion. he then turned his gaze to Cupcake with a thoughtful expression before snapping his fingers as an idea came to him. ''Hey wait, why don't you and your family set up a bakery when things die down?'' he suggested with an inspired look.

''A…bakery?'' Muffet repeated, hoping that she heard him right.

Izuku nodded and began to explain. ''Yeah, I mean you guys need the money, right?'' he asked while she nodded to the question. ''Then why not just set up a bakery, that way you could earn some money _and_ spread awareness about your family's cause.'' He suggested while Muffet's eyes slowly widened as she began understanding the idea. ''And to make it eye catching, you could also make it a Halloween themed bakery. Complete with Spider based or insect-based pastries and everything.'' He finished happily, evidently pleased with his idea.

And it would seem that he wasn't the only one as Muffet looked excited at the idea. ''That's a wonderful idea!'' she voiced her agreement as she clasped her hands together. ''I'll be sure to suggest it with my parents when things are calmer.'' She informed as she already began thinking of possible pastry designs.

''Glad to help.'' Izuku exclaimed with a chuckle before looking to Spinner with a grin. 'Until we meet again.'' he stated as he raised his fist towards him.

Spinner nodded to him as he bumped his fist with his. ''Likewise, Midoriya.'' He returned the sentiments with a small smile as he lowered his fist.

And with one last wave, Izuku went on his way to finish his original mission here.

* * *

_ON THE WAY BACK TO U.A.-5:00pm_

''_Well that was more exciting that I thought it would be.''_ Izuku thought with a chuckle as he glanced at the plastic bag containing the guitar strings. _''And to think this all started because I did a favor.''_ He added before looking ahead with an amused expression. ''What's next? A villain attacks me for buying rope?'' he joked to himself, laughing a bit as he realized how ridiculous that sounded, but internally hoped that it wasn't going to actually happen.

His amused expression was then wiped off and replaced with nervousness as he caught site of U.A., where Mina would no doubt be waiting for an explanation. Not only did he take longer than he should have, but he also didn't have a good excuse as to _why_ he was late in the first place. And to add to his trouble, he knew he wasn't a good liar when it came to Mina, since she could spot a lie from him a mile away.

He was then shaken out of his thoughts when he realized that he's been standing outside the door to their dorms for a few minutes now. So, with this he sighed in resignation as he grabbed the doorknob. ''Oh well, whatever happens, happens.'' He muttered to himself as he made his way inside, hoping that things wouldn't end up with him in trouble.

* * *

_U.A. DORMS-COMMON ROOM_

Upon entering the common area, it didn't take long for Izuku to notice that something was wrong.

Standing beside one of the couches was Mina who had her arms crossed as she looked to him with a stern expression. On one of the couches sat Kaminari who was nursing a bruise on his cheek, Izuku had an idea how that happened. While on another couch sat a nervous Kirishima and a _very_ smug Bakugou.

After swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Izuku approached them as casual as possible. ''Hey guys, I've got the strings, any idea where Jiro is?'' he asked as he showed the bag to them, hoping to hide elephant in the room.

''She's in the kitchen, getting some ice for Kaminari's bruise.'' Mina responded curtly making him internally grimace. ''But enough about that, why are you late?'' she prodded with a tone and expression that showed she wasn't fooled by the attempt to change the topic.

While doing his best to mask his growing fear, Izuku responded. ''Well when I got there it took some time to actually _find_ the store since the place was so darn huge. And when I got there, the place had tons of customers so I had to wait for a bit.'' He reasoned, which wasn't a total lie since the mall was full of people, which made it a little bit more difficult to find his destination.

Mina raised an eyebrow to this and didn't look impressed. ''Really now?'' she challenged getting a stiff nod from Izuku as she turned to Bakugou with a serious expression. ''Bakugou, T.V.'' she ordered while Izuku stiffened from the order.

Meanwhile Bakugou didn't mind being ordered around as he took the remote with his smug look growing. ''With pleasure.'' As he pressed the power button, directing everyone's gaze to the television which showed a news report, effectively making Izuku gulp as he caught site of the bounded civilians being transported away.

**[**''…and on other news, Kiyashi Ward suffers another incident as a villain made an appearance and began trapping civilians in what appears to be web. Based on interviews, it appeared to be just another day for them when they suddenly heard people screaming. And it was then they caught site of a large spider being led by a female with a spider quirk.''**]**

A small amount of sweat started to form on Izuku's head as the broadcast then showed the results of their battle with Muffet. The latter being shown as she and Spinner were escorted to a squad vehicle by Edgeshot and Kamui who didn't handcuff them in anyway. The next shot then showed Cupcake being gently transported to a medical transport by nervous/fearful personnel as the news anchor spoke again.

**[**''Unfortunately, we were not able to have an interview with Pro heroes Edgeshot and Kamui, concerning about the fate of the individuals. However, they did make a promise to give answers when things are safer to do so.''**]**

**[**''Things were not so dark however, as one boy managed to stay hidden from capture and was eager to share his experience upon being interviewed.**]**

The broadcast then showed a boy with a reptilian mutation quirk wearing a yellow shirt with brown stripes and a few spikes on top of his head that trailed to his tail. Said kid looked ecstatic to talk about what he saw as he waved around his arms in excited fashion despite having a bandage wrapped around his head.

**[**''It was the scariest thing yo, when I saw the spider, I ran into the nearest trash bin. I thought for sure I was going to be captured, but then…bam! This guy shows up and fought the spider lady all by himself! You should have seen him; he was zipping all over the place like swoosh!''

''Then he would throw stuff at her and send her flying with his gravity powers! It was the coolest thing I've ever seen!''

''But then…heh, I uhhh….fell back into my hiding spot when things got a bit intense. And I guess I hit my head or something because I don't remember anything after, but whatever. I just want to say, whoever you are, thank you very much for saving everyone! I hope I can get your autograph and grow up to be like you someday!''**]**

As he heard this, Izuku felt a number of emotions go through him. Embarrassment and Guilt for not being able to help the boy from his predicament. Honor for being someone's role model and Fear from the pairs of eyes that he felt being directed at him.

But thankfully the pressure was lessened when their attention was brought back to the screen where they could see a female news anchor who looked touched by the interview clip. Said individual wore the usual reporting attire, blonde hair and blue eyes.

**[**''And on that heartwarming note, I'm Lilicia Toudou and thank you for joining on us today in Tokyo Flash News.''**]**

Upon shutting of the T.V. Mina looked to Izuku with an expectant look. ''Well?'' she asked as she began to approach. ''Care to explain yourself?'' challenged again as she continued marching her way towards Izuku while behind her, Bakugou looked on with a shit eating grin while Kirishima sent him an apologetic look. While Kaminari brought his hands together as he bowed his head and began praying for him.

Coming to the conclusion that he is utterly _**boned**_, Izuku fearfully raised his hands up as he spoke. ''H-Hey now, I-I was planning on waiting for the pros. But in my defense, the people would have been hurt if I didn't-OW!'' his statement was interrupted when he suddenly found himself being led away by the ear, courtesy of his girlfriend.

''You and I are going to have a _long_ talk mister.'' Mina stated sternly as she continued leading Izuku to the elevator, the latter flailing and crying out in pain as he was helplessly being dragged away b her. behind him, Kaminari winced as he looked to him in pity while Bakugou was losing it, as if it was the funniest shit he's ever seen. While beside him, Kirishima tried to calm him but to no avail.

As the couple moved, Jiro emerged from the kitchen and made her way passed them as she casually retrieved her guitar strings, ignoring Izuku's cries for help as they disappeared into the elevator. With them gone, Jiro sat down on one of the couches and threw the ice pack at Kaminari who was barely able to catch it.

Kaminari then sighed in relief as placed the ice pack on his cheek. ''That feels good.'' He exclaimed before looking to the elevator with a sympathetic expression. ''Poor Midoriya, I mean he had it coming to him, but don't you think Mina's being a little bit-

''Zip it.'' Jiro interjected with an uncaring tone. ''He may have had that coming, but at least he doesn't get lost in a _soup aisle_.'' She shot back with a smirk, pleased with the strings she got and from Kaminari's gloomy expression upon being reminded of his blunder.

Meanwhile Kirishima was still trying to calm down Bakugou who was in tears ta this point.

* * *

_U.A. GROUNDS-AFTER DINNER_

''Welp, should have expected this.'' Izuku muttered to myself as he walked through the grounds while floating behind him are two large bags of garbage.

Understandably, Mina was quite upset when she confronted Izuku about his lack of preservation and need to call for backup. But after the latter explained the full story of what went down at Kiyashi Ward, she calmed down a bit but was still upset hat he didn't wait for the pros before doing anything. Though she was still happy to know that Izuku managed to convince two individuals to join the side of good and for saving those people.

But this didn't mean that he was off the hook, because after dinner (which mostly consisted of his classmates asking for details and Iida reprimanding him for being reckless), Mina decided to punish him by assigning him to garbage disposal for a week. Hence why he was making his way behind the Cafeteria building in the cool night, while using his psychokinesis to make the trip easier.

''Welp, at least its better than her being mad at me.'' Izuku muttered to himself with a shrug, completely fine with his punishment as long as it doesn't damage their relationship in any way.

As he caught site of the cafeteria, he made his way around where all the garbage would be normally placed, this way the garbage would be easier to collect for proper disposal. As he came close, he felt a presence nearby, but decided to continue on as if normal, that way the presence won't know that their detected. Once he arrived, he wasted no time and gently placed the garbage bags on the ground before canceling his psychokinesis.

''Wow, that's a pretty interesting quirk you have there.''

Calmly turning to the voice, Izuku was met with a sight that froze his mind for a moment.

Standing there was a man who had his face phased _through_ the wall. Said man sported blue eyes and blond hair on the top part of his head which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is worn swept backward.

After mentally rebooting, Izuku calmly spoke up. ''Heh, I could say the same about you.'' He shot back with a chuckle as he fully turned to the stranger who seemed impressed with his reaction. ''Name's Midoriya.'' He introduced as he offered a handshake.

Only to raise an eyebrow when the man didn't seem to acknowledge it. ''Uhhhh, you gonna leave me hanging or what?'' he teased a curious expression.

The man suddenly twitched as he awkwardly chuckled while his right hand emerged from the wall and grasped Izuku's hand. ''Sorry about that, I'm Mirio Togata, I'm actually a senior student.'' He smiled as he released Izuku's hand, the latter making a mental note about the exchange. ''Actually, I'm not supposed to talk to you right now, but when I saw you through the cafeteria windows I couldn't resist and wanted to meet you.'' He laughed while Izuku thought it was a little bit creepy that he was being watched but didn't voice it out.

Mirio's laughter ceased when he looked over his shoulder, or at least….where Izuku believed his shoulder was. ''Whoops, looks like it's time to go.'' He admitted with an embarrassed laugh before smiling at Izuku. ''But don't worry, we'll see each other again.'' he admitted ominously before disappearing into the wall before Izuku could say anything.

Once sure that the senior was gone, Izuku stared at the wall where Mirio introduced himself with a thoughtful expression. _''Hmmm, a phasing quirk huh?''_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his chin for a bit before slyly grinning. _''Interesting.''_ He finalized with a chuckle as he made his way back to the dorms.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE U.A. CAFETERIA_

Having their dinner within the cafeteria complex was Mirio who was joined by his fellow classmates, Tamaki and Neijire. The latter sharing a weird dream she experienced with her closest friends while said friends can do nothing but allow her to continue and speak up when she finished.

As their energetic friend kept speaking, Tamaki swallowed his food and shyly turned to Mirio. ''Y-You s-shouldn't have done that M-Mirio. W-W-What if it was Aizawa who found you?'' he warned as he nervously looked around, as fi they were being watched by the bored teacher.

''It would have been fine.'' Mirio dismissed with a smile. ''Besides, I couldn't resist giving a good scare.'' He admitted with a chuckle before sighing with a small frown. ''Not that it mattered though, Midoriya didn't seem thrown off by my quirk.'' He stated with a slightly gloomy expression while Tamaki looked surprised upon hearing someone not being scared off by Mirio's pranks.

Neijire however stopped her tangent when she picked up on something important. ''Wait, Midoriya?'' she blurted out getting their attention. ''You don't mean…._Izuku Midoriya_ do you?'' she asked again, only to gasp excitedly upon receiving a nod. ''Oh my gosh! I can't believe you met the kid who beat Endeavor's kid!'' she whined before her eyes widened with wonder. ''I wonder what he's like? What's up with his quirk? Is it like mine? Is it like Tamaki's? ''Why bones? Does he like jokes? Is it speed or something else? Does electricity affect him when he's using his quirk? What kind of animals are his blasters?...''

''And there she goes again.'' Tamaki muttered to himself as he watched his friend go into another tangent of questions. His attention was then brought elsewhere when he heard Mirio chuckling to himself, a sight that usually doesn't mean anything good. ''W-What's wrong Mirio?'' he asked nervously.

Hearing this question, Mirio only smiled at him. ''I think things will be interesting when we meet 1A.'' he admitted with an excited grin while Tamaki prayed that he would go easy on them, meanwhile Neijire continued her barrage of questions without a care in the world.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1\. **Okay I admit it, this chapter is kind of an excuse to put one of my favorite OSTs from Undertale. And yes, I used a certain reference to give Izuku a reason to go to the mall. XD

**2.** Ok jokes aside I have some news, from this point on, we're close to the end. Now before you all freak out, here are the reasons why:

**{I don't want to risk a Hiatus.}**

**\- **To put it bluntly, one of the things I feared when I started the story was dropping it and therefore, leaving everyone hanging. Now I know those who do a ''Hiatus'' usually have good reasons to do so, but personally I don't want people to wait forever or waste their time, so I opted to just do this to lower the risk of a Hiatus.

**{Life is short.}**

**\- **Now as all of you know, 2020 hasn't been the year we had all hoped for. And with how things have been going on this year, I figured that it would be best to finish the story before anything happens to me that would delay or end the story altogether. (God Forbid something actually does).

**3.** Now with all those points out of the way; I would like to say thank you again to all those who have been reading and enjoying the story so far! It honestly still blows my mind how many people read and _enjoy_ this first fanfic of mine. Which is why it warms me up and drives me forward when I see people enjoying it and giving it their fair criticisms. But enough rambling from me, stay safe out there!

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	27. Chapter 27:Secrets and a Promise!

_U.A.-1A CLASSROOM_

''Okay, then, we'll be continuing regular classes today.'' Aizawa announced in his usual tone as he stared at his students. ''As know by now, a lot of unprecedented things have happened. But you'll need to switch gears and focus on your duties as students. We'll be staying in the classroom today, but this semester, you'll have even harsher training than before.'' As expected, the students felt themselves grow tense from hearing this.

Aizawa didn't mind this and continued. ''Now I'll be discussing to you ''Hero Studies.'' The students listened in attention. ''Now I'm not supposed to discuss it with you until a later date, but it would be illogical not to.'' He admitted with a sigh but pushed on. ''To put it simply, they're hero activities outside of school. Like the internships under heroes before, only this time its closer to the real thing.'' Hearing this the students couldn't but feel a spark of excitement within them, yes it was more hard work, but it also meant using what they've learned on the field.

''Now that you have your provisional licenses, you can assist in more real ways for longer periods of time.'' His eyes drifted to Izuku who gulped under his gaze. ''But I'm sure some of you have first-hand _experience_ in this.'' Eraser head's accusatory tone wasn't lost to anyone as Izuku rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

Aizawa stared at Izuku for a moment before sighing as he looked to the door while the latter slumped in relief. ''We'll talk about it more later, but for now sorry to keep you waiting Mic.'' Not a second later, the door was opened, revealing none other than Present Mic.

''YEAH! FIRST PERIOD IS ENGLISH!'' The voice pro cheered in excitement, causing Aizawa to grunt in annoyance while Jiro covered her ears in pain. ''GET READY BECAUSE WE HAVE A LOT TO COVER TODAY!'' his announcement was met with groans from most of the students while Aizawa made his way out of the room.

* * *

_U.A.-1A CLASSROOM-LATER_

''I swear his classes get worse every time.'' Kaminari whined as he rubbed his temples. ''I mean how are we going to use literature in a villain fight!?'' his complaints were understood, afterall, how would making poems win against powerful villains?

_''Well I thought the class was informative.'' _Momo thought to herself as she turned the page of her book.

Jiro sighed as she closed her book. ''You think that's bad? Remember, Ectoplasm promised more advanced math lessons in the future.'' Her comment was met with shivers from most of the students. Oh well, at least math would be more useful against villains.

**''Quiet down.''** Aizawa abruptly cut in as he entered the room while the students automatically went silent as they went back to their seats. ''Now that were near the end of the day, we'll go into more detail about the work studies.'' The students sat ready as Aizawa looked to the door. ''Please come in.'' The doors opened revealing three individuals, one of which Izuku immediately recognized as Mirio.

But unlike before, he had two other people with him.

One is a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes are long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left.

The other one is a tall young man with rather pale skin. His ears are longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs.

''We'll have people who experienced it first-hand.'' Aizawa continued as the three students continued their approach to the front of the class. ''The three third years at U.A. who stand at the top of all U.A. students.'' This information caused the students to be taken aback by the news, apart from the more experience students who merely observed. ''Also known as….**The Big Three.**'' His tone held a hint of pride while the three stood proudly in front of the students.

While the students look to the seniors with varying expression, Izuku had other thoughts as he looked at them. _''Hmm…so these are the elite of U.A.''_ His eyes focused on Mirio who grinned at him. _''And I'm guessing, he's the leader.''_ Izuku met the returned the gesture with a daring grin which amused Mirio.

As the students began discussing amongst themselves what they know about them, Aizawa silenced them by speaking. ''Okay, can you please introduce yourselves briefly?'' he turned to the boy who was looking to the ground. ''Let's start with you Amajiki.''

Said teen looked suddenly gave an intense look that surprised the students. And after a few tense moments, he spoke in a soft voice. ''Mirio, Hado…'' Mirio looked to him with his usual expression while the girl, apparently named Hado, looked to him curiously. Even if I look out on them imagining that they're potatoes, everything other than their heads remain human.'' He began shaking as he looked to his feet, getting curious looks from the students. ''What….s-should I do….? I-I c-can't say anything…'' the students looked to weirdly while Mirio and Hado look on unaffected. ''I-I can't do it; I want to go home!'' he whimpered before facing the wall.

_''He's one of the top students right!?''_ Was the collective thought of the 1A students as they looked on in shock and disbelief.

''Oh, listen, Amajiki!'' The blue haired girl happily chirped, turning everyone's attention to her. ''That's called having the heart of a flea!'' she pointed out before facing the students as Amajiki continued shakily staring at the wall. ''This is the flea, Tamaki Amajiki.'' She pointed to herself. ''And then, I'm Nejire Hado.'' It became evident that she was the more energetic one in the group. ''We were asked to talk to you guys about work studies.'' She suddenly looked confused. ''But wait…''

She surprised the class by suddenly approaching Shoji. ''Hey, why are you wearing a mask? Are you sick?'' she leaned into observe the item, forcing Shoji to lean back.

Though very surprised, Shoji was about to answer when Neijire suddenly looked towards Todoroki. ''Oh my! You must be Todoroki, right?'' The students were still recovering from her sudden subject change. Meanwhile Aizawa looked like he knew where this was going.

And like before, Todoroki didn't have a chance to answer as she looked to Mina. ''Ashido, if your horns break off, will new ones grow in?'' Mina instinctively grabbed her horns, not really sure how to answer that.

Neijire didn't wait for answer and looked Bakugou, who wore an annoyed expression. ''Bakugou, when you go to the barber, do they use a picture of an angry Pomeranian for reference?'' He was met with a murderous glare, which was turned towards Kirishima who snorted in his hand and tried to hold in his laughter.

''Mineta, are those balls of yours hair?'' She continued on while Mineta looked shocked from her phrasing and forwardness. ''How do you get a haircut?'' her question was met with thoughtful looks; how _would_ he get a haircut.

While Mineta grew a lecherous expression, Neijire looked to Izuku. ''Midoriya, can you lift an entire building with our quirk?'' Now without the full power of OFA unlocked, Izuku couldn't really answer that question so he shrugged with a sheepish expression, drawing a pout from the curious teen.

This went on for a bit, Neijire firing off one question after the other while the students could do nothing but listen as they were too overwhelmed. ''There's so much I want to know about all of you! It's so strange!'' she admitted while she bounced in place.

_''She's a total airhead!''_ The class thought in unison, but couldn't help but find the attitude cute in a way.

In the background, Aizawa had enough and groaned, gaining Mirio's attention. ''Isn't this lacking rationality?'' his tone was dangerous and promised consequences as his quirk glowed.

''Don't worry, Eraser Head!'' Mirio quickly responded with some nervousness in his usual expression. ''I'm going to wrap things up!'' he pointed a thump to himself as he stood tall. ''Well, you guys look like you're not sure what's going on, right?'' His question was met with silence while Neijire returned to the front.

''It's confusing for us to suddenly appear and begin explaining things that aren't required right?'' He placed a hand on his chin. ''And this year's first years are all energetic…'' he suddenly grinned, gaining the attention of Tamaki and Neijire. ''So, why don't you _all_ fight me at once?'' he offered with a fist raised, getting shocked looks from everyone, apart from two.

Mirio turned to Aizawa who didn't look fazed by the invitation. ''It's the most rational to have you all experience _our_ experience firsthand, right?'' he sounded a bit unsure, but they could tell that he believed this was the right thing to do.

Aizawa thought about it before sighing in resignation. ''Do what you want.'' He approved, gaining hesitant looks from some of the students while Mirio wore an excited one.

* * *

_TRAINING AREA_

Within the training facility, the students of 1A arrived, wearing their standard U.A. training clothes. All had varying feeling about the situation as they looked to Mirio who didn't show any signs of being nervous as he calmly did stretches.

Yes, they've had their fair share of fights, which calmed them somewhat, but that didn't mean they could relax. Hence why they chose to keep a good distance from the third year while looking to him in alert.

''This is a good chance for all of you.'' Aizawa yelled, gaining their attention. ''Make sure you get the most out of this experience!'' his advice was met with nods from his students.

Not a moment after he said that, Mirio finished his stretches and looked to Izuku. ''Since you're the winner of the sports festival, I'm experiencing big things from you!'' He gave Izuku a challenging look. ''Let's see if you live up to the title!''

Rather than replying verbally, Izuku looked to him with a serious expression as his eyes flared. And just like that, bone projectiles shot towards Mirio from multiple directions. The latter not looking fazed which didn't surprise the students since he was experienced, but what did surprise most of them was him suddenly slipping into the floor, leaving his clothes on the ground while the bones missed and slammed into the spot where he stood.

_''Yep, he can slip through stuff.''_ Izuku confirmed with grunt as his eyes flared. ''Everyone! His quirk allows him to phase through things so watch out!'' His information shocked and disheartened some of his classmates, but nevertheless they voiced their confirmation before standing their ground.

Izuku closed his eyes for a moment before widening and looked to Jiro with a slightly panicked look. **''Jiro look out!''** His cries startled the punk rock teen before she turned around and screamed in horror as she saw a fully nude Mirio ready to punch her.

''Fat chance fucker!'' Bakugou roared as he prepared to fire off an explosion while Kirishima grabbed Jiro and shielded her with his quirk. Bakugou wasted no time and blasted Mirio who merely smiled before being consumed by the blast.

Once the smoke cleared, he growled in frustration when the third year was nowhere to be found. ''Shit! Where the hell did he-'' he was cut off when he suddenly felt his consciousness slip away, resulting in him falling on the floor.

Looking up, the class was shocked to see Mirio standing above him with a fist raised. ''One down!'' he declared before phasing through the ground to avoid being punched by a furious Kirishima.

''His power isn't _just_ slipping through things?'' Sato asked aloud as he and the other close ranged fighters went to support Kirishima who was beside Bakugou's unconscious form. Only to feel the wind knocked out of him. Looking down, he and everyone else was shocked to see Mirio with his fist planted on his stomach. The latter maintaining his smile as he pushed Sato away, watching as he slid against the ground before stopping, unconscious.

Mirio used their moment of shock to disappear and quickly knock out, Tokoyami, Mineta and Sero before they could do anything about it. Tsuyu and Aoyama attempted to tag him with their respective quirks but was proven futile when they simply passed through him. Izuku went to cover them but wasn't quick enough as Mirio appeared in front of them and knocked them out too before he triumphantly posed. **''POWER!''** His cry was absolute and victorious.

''We're too bunched up!'' Momo yelled as her arm glowed. ''Spread out as much as you-GUH!'' a punch to the stomach cut her off before she could make a shield. As she fell, Todoroki felt a burning rage flow through him and before Izuku could stop him he launched a massive wave of Ice towards Mirio. While Izuku could do nothing but use his psychokinesis to move his unconscious classmates out of the way and send them to Aizawa who made way for them.

And not a moment to soon as a massive wave of Ice consumed Mirio, as well as a large portion of the area he stood on. While Izuku continued moving the immobilized classmates to the side for their own safety.

* * *

_MEANWHILE OFF TO THE SIDE_

Aizawa watched on with a frown. _''They've never faced a quirk like this before, so now their throwing everything they have at him.''_ Though not surprising, it still disappointed the pro since it didn't take too long for Mirio to bring them into disarray.

After making a mental note to lecture them about emotions, Aizawa turned his gaze to Izuku and Mina who unlike everyone, looked combat ready. Izuku in particular looked like he was concentrating on something as Mina observed the battle.

_''Their up to something.''_ He mused and judging by how intrigued Neijire and Tamaki looked, they noticed as well. And from his personal experience, whenever Izuku had something planned, it usually meant something crazy or illogical.

''Alright problem child, let's see what you two can do.'' Aizawa muttered to himself, unintentionally gaining curious looks from Neijire and Tamaki before they turned back to the scene with greater interest.

* * *

_BACK TO THE BATTLE_

By the end of the assault a massive chunk of ice was the end result with Todoroki steaming from removing the ice from his body. ''He's strong enough being able to slip through things, but he can even warp?'' he commented evenly as he calmed himself, mentally berating his loss of temper.

''Then doesn't that make him unrivaled?'' Ojiro added, _really_ not liking their odds now. Meanwhile Mirio remained silent as he stood ready for another attack.

**''No, it doesn't.''**

Flinching lightly at the voice, the remaining members turned to Izuku who wore a determined expression. Standing beside him was Mina who mirrored his expression. ''It just means that there's a trick here that we're not seeing.'' With that line, he gained everyone's attention, including Aizawa, Neijire and Tamaki.

Iida nodded at his assessment before looking to the ice formation with a narrowed look. ''Agreed, and without more info on his quirk. We won't be able to form a concrete plan.'' He stated grimly.

''Except we _do_ have a plan.'' The group turned to Mina in surprise, the latter wearing a daring grin that Izuku mirrored. ''A few days ago, Izu encountered Mirio and had a front row seat to his quirk.'' The group turned to Izuku who nodded in confirmation. ''After they separated, Izu had a feeling that we would meet him again, so we discussed about Mirio, exchanged ideas, and theorized how his quirk worked.'' She explained while remembering the hours spent speculating on the phasing quirk.

''So, you've figured out how it works?'' Kaminari cut in, feeling a spark of hope within him, as well as everyone else.

Izuku nodded with a grin. ''Not completely, but based on what I've seen, I have a general idea on how it works.'' He admitted as the group eagerly leaned in. ''So, here's the plan…'' by the end of the explanation, everyone apart from Mina looked stunned but quickly agreed to it as Izuku's eyes flared up.

* * *

From within the frozen formation, Mirio harmlessly phased through before sighing. ''I rally should have worn my costume.'' He admitted with a small shake, silently thankful that the cold mist cloaked his privates. While also mentally grimacing that his pants were buried in ice now.

_''Well…I could always use a spare.''_ Mirio thought with some optimism as he looked to the ice structure before looking ahead. ''Now...where were-'' his statement was interrupted by a sight that made him surprised.

Ahead of him stood Izuku with Mina and Iida on both of his sides with multiple small Gaster Blasters surrounding the area. While floating above them via top halves of Gaster Blasters are Ojiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Koda, Mezo, Todoroki, Ochako, Jiro and Toru.

Needless to say, all of them had determined looks.

Mirio shook of his surprise and laughed a bit. ''Nice one, it's been a while since someone managed to surprise me.'' He admitted with an excited smile as he went into his stance.

''Glad we could leave a mark on you.'' Izuku dared grinningly as his classmates above braced themselves. ''Gotta say this though, we're all thankful to have a spar with the top of U.A.'' Mina went into her running stance, as slime formed from her hands. ''Because this is a good chance to see how far we've all come.'' Iida went into a running stance as well, his engines priming up. ''But enough about that…'' Izuku's blasters charged as they took aim. **''Let's dance!''** his grin widened as 20% flowed through him.

**[Undertale OST – ''Death by Glamour'' – Plays]**

Izuku wasted no time and fired his blasters and as predicted, Mirio stood there as the lasers passed through him. ''You're going to have to do better than that.'' He taunted before falling into the ground.

**''Now!''** Izuku signaled, Mina immediately sprayed slime on the ground and slid away in high speeds. Meanwhile Iida activated his **Recipro Burst** and sped away, thanks to his momentum, Mina's slime wouldn't have an effect on him.

For Izuku he zipped forward and looked behind as he aimed his blasters. Just in time to see Mirio emerge and quickly form a surprised expression. _''He predicted where I would pop up?''_ he thought before hastily disappearing into the ground as the blasters shot through him.

_''No running for you.''_ Izuku thought before looking to the class president. ''Iida, he'll appear in front of you!'' his blasters were primed and ready to fire as he took aim.

As he ran, Iida heard the warning and looked ahead, just in time to see Mirio's hair begin to pop up. Reacting quickly, he leapt above Mirio as his shoulders began to form, the latter's expression was surprised as lasers went through him before diving back into the ground.

As Iida recovered from his jump, with the help of Izuku's quirk, the latter's voice was heard again. ''Mina, incoming to your side!'' The pink heard this and redirected her course as Mirio popped up and immediately dove back in when he was under Gaster Fire.

Izuku panted as he disappeared and reappeared further way before basting his former spot to see Mirio appear and disappear to the ground with a serious expression. ''So far so good.'' He muttered as his eyes turned to the spot below Todoroki. ''Todoroki, underneath you!'' he repositioned the blaster to give the fire and ice user a better position.

Todoroki didn't need to be told twice as he aimed his left hand fired a steady barrage of heat to where Izuku directed him to. ''Hold your fire!'' his friend told him after a few seconds, there was a patch of fire left behind, but they knew the third year was there.

Izuku fired more laser before sighing as he made the small blasters disappear. ''Recovering, long rangers get ready!'' he called out as Mina prepared herself while Kaminari and Todoroki aimed down with their quirks ready.

**[Song Pauses]**

* * *

_OFF TO THE SIDE_

''What are they doing!?'' Tamaki exclaimed in panic as he grabbed his hair. ''Haven't they learned anything from their classmates?'' He was already impressed with how long they lasted against Mirio, so seeing them recklessly waste their energy was concerning.

Neijire however had her attention somewhere else. ''Oh my gosh its so cool!'' Her eyes sparkled as she watched the duo. ''Their careless but look at all those lasers! And look at her skating around, it's like an ice rink!'' She gasped as questions formed in her mind. ''Does this mean he can make hundreds of blasters!? I wonder how much acid she can make? What are those bones made…

Aizawa however noticed something else before speaking up. ''It's not a reckless attack.'' The two third years looked to him with curious expression. ''He wouldn't do something without having a plan.'' His tone of experience made the students look to the battlefield again. ''There's something else going on here.'' His eyes narrowed as he analyzed the fight more carefully.

After a few moments of observation, it didn't take long for the experienced pro to notice something. The students' moves and attacks are all over the place, but unlike their classmates before, these weren't random and out of panic. No, there attacks are coordinated and have a purpose. Almost as if-

Aizawa's eyes widened as he his analysis lead to one conclusion and judging by how Tamaki lightly gasped and abnormally quiet Neijire got, they came to the same conclusions as well.

As they watched on, next to them one by one the 1A students groaned as they began waking up from their condition. Only to be rendered speechless as they looked to the fight, while the remaining students slowly began recovering.

* * *

_BACK TO THE BATTLE_

**[Song Continues]**

From above the battle, Kaminari sent a wave of electricity before stopping when Izuku called it off. ''I can't believe we lasted this long.'' He exclaimed with a huff, he could already feel his mental capacity waning from his quirk use, but he was trying to hold it together for everyone. His eyes turned to Ochako who looked a bit sick as she hovered near him. ''How are you holding up Ochako?''

Hearing this, Ochako offered him a shaky grin. ''I-I can still fight!'' His concerned expression indicated that he didn't feel assured. Thanks to her quirk, Mina's clothes were lightened, giving the pink teen the speed boost needed to evade Mirio's attacks and keep up the pace. ''Since I'm a close-range fighter, I won't be able to help much down there. So, no matter what, I want to help for as long as I can!'' her tone was final as everyone who heard felt their respect for her grow.

''That's the spirit Ochako!'' Kirishima cheered with a toothy grin gaining an embarrassed expression from her. ''Just don't push yourself too hard, I know Mina and everyone else would understand.'' He assured; his response was a curt nod as she continued concentrating on keeping her quirk on Mina.

Like Ochako, Kirishima and everyone else would like nothing more than to help their fellow classmates down there. But against Mirio's quirk and skills, they knew he would overpower them and end up just being in the way of everyone else who has a chance against him. So, they decided to be their extra eyes on the field in case they miss anything, afterall, a hero should never do nothing when they could help.

Back to the ground, it was a match of endurance and reflexes as Izuku dashed away from his spot to sprout bone clubs from the ground. Just in time to see Mirio ascend and immediately descend back to the ground. _''How much longer can he keep this up?''_ Due to how fast Mirio dove back into the ground, he wasn't able to see the senior's face. _''At this rate everyone else won't be able to last.''_

Speaking of, Iida continued his maneuvers until he felt himself stagger. _''My engines are burning out!''_ As he began losing speed, he paled as he caught site of Mirio popping up with a fist ready. Thankfully he was saved when Mina fired a steady stream of acid while Izuku pulled Iida towards him as Mirio dived back down with a slightly strained expression.

Iida never touched the ground as he was placed on a top half of a medium sized blaster. ''Thank you for the save Midoriya!'' he looked to see Izuku grin. ''I'm sorry I can't do more, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you!'' he promised as the blaster took off.

Izuku gave him a quick thumbs up before teleporting away as Mirio popped up and dove back down. ''Mina he'll be appearing by you next!'' he cried out from below Jiro's position.

''Right!'' Mina redirected her course and positioned herself beside Izuku. Both ready to unleash their quirks while the other long rangers took aim as well.

Only to be confused when he didn't appear like they all thought he would. Finally, after a few more seconds, Mina spoke up. ''Where did-'' their answer came in the form of Mirio launching himself from the ground, reaching great heights in great speeds. ''WOAH WHAT!?'' she shrieked in surprise while Kaminari and Todoroki tried to shoot him down but to know avail, everyone else could only watch in shock as Mirio got closer to Ochako's position.

Thankfully Izuku reacted faster and moved the blasters before Mirio could reach them. The latter looking frustrated before he began his descent back to the ground, phasing through several attacks while doing so.

Izuku was going to continue the barrage, until he noticed something before Mirio's feet touched the ground. The world seemed to have gone in slow motion as he noted Mirio's expression, not only did it look more pained than before, but it appeared that he took a breath before his feet phased through the ground.

As he sunk into the ground, Izuku's eyes widened from the discovery. ''We're almost there.'' He whispered while Mina turned to him with wide eyes. ''Keep up the pace, the fight's almost over.'' His order was met with a determined nod as Mina slid away while Izuku jumped away from his spot.

As he found a new spot, he felt something grab him, looking down he was surprised to see Mirio's hand on his ankle. _''He can select what parts can be solid too?''_ he thought in surprise as Mirio released his ankle and emerged from the ground with a fist ready. _''What an amazing quirk!''_ His classmates cried out to him, not being able to use their quirks since he was too close to Mirio.

Seeing his expression, Mirio smiled dangerously at him as he raised his right fist. ''I respect your efforts, but it ends here!'' he extended two fingers as he thrusted his hand towards Izuku. ''Here's my special move: **Blinder Touch Eyeball Crush!''** his declaration horrified Izuku's classmates.

But to their surprise, Mirio's especially, Izuku didn't flinch from the move and stood his ground as a daring grin formed. ''Gotcha.'' His casual declaration shocked Mirio and before his fingers could make contact, Izuku vanished in a blink. And before Mirio could react, he suddenly found himself hoisted up in the air by his left hand. The sudden situation rendered him speechless as he stared at the suspended hand. He completely ignored at blasters surrounding him while everyone else was frozen in shock.

Aizawa, Neijire and Tamaki however had their eyes on Izuku who was a few feet away from the suspended hero, on one knee with a glowing closed fist raised at Mirio. ''Game over.'' He muttered with a huff as he took in breathes.

…

…

…

**[Song Stops]**

_''He…caught me?''_ The third year thought in both shock and amazement as he looked to his glowing hand. He was sure that he had him, but apparently, he didn't react the way he predicted he would and slipped away before he could think of a counter. _''The kid is really something else.''_ A smile formed on his face as he caught his breathe.

As he tried to process what happened, his classmates found their ability to breathe again and reacted accordingly. ''He…he caught him?'' Jiro broke the silence from above, not believing what she saw.

''He caught him!'' Ochako cheered, encouraging everyone else with her to let out cheers of their own. On the ground Mina pumped her fist before quickly standing beside Izuku and kept their eyes on Mirio. Off to the side, Momo and everyone else cheered out in victory as Aizawa looked proud and amused with stunned Neijire and Tamaki looked.

As the noise died down, Mirio let out a fond laugh as he maintained his smile. ''This year's batch is really full of surprises.'' He turned his head to look at Izuku. ''I expected a good fight, but I _never_ expected myself being captured.'' His tone indicated that he was very impressed by the development.

Izuku grinned as he stood up. ''Honestly same, with your experience and quirk, a small part of me thought we were screwed.'' He admitted before shrugging. ''Guess I should have known better than to doubt my friends.'' He added, gaining smiles from his classmates.

''Agreed.'' Mirio nodded as he slightly narrowed his eyes at him. ''So, I gotta know, _how_ did you manage to catch me.'' His question intrigued everyone around them. ''Only a few people know how my quirk works and a few actually know how to counter it. So how did a first year do it?'' everyone turned to Izuku for answers.

To this question, the couple grinned. ''Simple, after we met.'' He gestured to Mina with his free hand. ''Mina and I discussed what I saw and threw our won theories of how your quirk works.'' He shrugged again. ''It wasn't easy, but we had a rough idea of how it worked by the end of it. But after seeing you in action, you pretty much confirmed _some_ of our theories about your quirk.'' His statement amazed them, they knew he was good at analyzing quirks, but to actually hear him make a plan on the spot after more observations was something else.

Miro showed that he was impressed and continued. ''But that still didn't answer the question.'' He was met with confused looks. ''How did you catch me?'' he nudged his towards his captured wrist.

This time Mina spoke up. ''Well after watching you fight for a bit, you pretty much confirmed a few of our theories.'' She started counting with her fingers. ''For one, you don't have any ranged abilities. Two, you can only attack at close range. And three, you can turn certain parts of your body solid when you choose to strike.'' She counted off as she gave a sly grin. ''So, after we confirmed it, Izu suggested we keep our remaining classmates out of harms way while he, Iida and I keep you on us.'' She pointed a thumb to herself. ''And since quirks are like a muscle, I suggested we keep you from turning off your quirk. It's risky, but it'll tire you out and give us a chance to nab you.'' By the end of her explanation, Izuku and Aizawa looked proud of her. While everyone else felt their jaws drop, not believing that this was the same Mina that they know.

''Impressive.'' Miro commended with a nod approval before looking more serious which caught them off guard. ''Although you forgot one thing.'' His tone made Izuku's classmates tense. ''What would you do if I use my quirk to free myself **_right now?_**'' The threat in his tone wasn't lost to anyone as everyone else paled upon hearing this, knowing that he could easily free himself at any moment.

But to their shock, Mina and Izuku didn't look fazed as the latter spoke up. ''Then we'll just continue where we left off. Yeah, it'll be tiring, but you'd be surprised how far we can go when were driven. Especially when he has an idea on what to do.'' He countered as his gaze shifted to the sweat on Mirio's head. ''But judging by your state, I don't think you can go on for _that_ long. And even if you _can_ it'll be a while before we have a winner.'' It was then everyone else noticed Mirio's breathing, indicating that Izuku had a point.

''Then I guess we'll call it a draw.'' Mirio lightly added getting a laugh out of the couple. ''Just one more thing, can you do something for me?'' his tone was polite and patient.

''Sure, what is it?'' Izuku replied instantly, since the fight is over, he saw no reason to do a favor for his senior.

Mirio rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as he turned away. ''Could you pass me some clothes? Everyone is staring.'' He awkwardly laughed, indicating that he was getting embarrassed.

After hearing his request, a look of realization dawned onto Izuku as he looked around and saw the boys looking away, feeling awkward and uncomfortable after registering the scene. While the same could be said about the girls as they turned away with embarrassed expressions. Apart from Mina who was thankful that she only had her eyes for Izuku, otherwise she would have said something inappropriate right about now.

''Oh, right.'' Izuku chuckled awkwardly as he released Miro who immediately covered his privates with his hands. While Mina handed Izuku clothes, which were a copy U.A.'s training clothes that were hastily made by an embarrassed Momo. ''Here you go.'' With his quirk he passed it with his quirk as Mirio wasted no time and hastily wore the pants first before the shirt.

After an awkward silence passed, Aizawa audibly cleared his throat. ''The exercise is over, well done.'' Everyone instantly turned to him. ''Gather up and we'll begin our discussion.'' His order was met with voices of agreement as Izuku lowered the blasters and immediately despawned them when his classmates dismounted them. Only to be immediately supported by Mina who knew he would be tired after this.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Momo and everyone else who got hit dragged themselves to the assembly area, still feeling Mirio's heavy hits. The latter looking a little bit smug, much to the annoyance of some.

* * *

''I tried to make it so you wouldn't be able to see my willy, but I'm sorry about that girls.'' Mirio laughed apologetically as he scratched the back of his head while the girls could only look away or groan in pain as a response. ''But anyway, you kind of get it now, right?'' he inquired with an expectant look.

Izuku could only sweatdrop from the question. ''Well…yeah, but most of us just got knocked out before they could figure out anything.'' He and Mina looked to their classmates who held their respective injuries in pain while being supported by those who weren't injured.

Mirio wasn't bothered and continued. ''Did you think my quirk is strong?'' his casual question sparked at outrage among some of the 1A students, completely forgetting the pain they were in.

''It was _too_ strong!'' Sero complained with an exasperated look.

''Are you like Todoroki and have two quirks?!'' Mineta demanded an answer, evidently seeing the matchup to be completely unfair.

''It's bullshit that's what it is.'' Bakugou roared as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his neck with a glare. ''I want a rematch!'' Thankfully Kirishima was there to hold him back, otherwise there would be another fight.

Mirio chuckled an amusement as he shook his head. ''Nope. I just have one quirk.'' His confession resulted in doubtful looks from some of the students. Seeing this he proudly pointed a thumb to himself. ''My quirk is called: **Permeation.**'' Now everyone was intrigued, urging him to continue. ''The _warping_ you guys were referring to was just an application of that.''

Izuku hummed as he placed a hand on is chin. ''So, you disappearing was just you falling through the ground.'' He surmised, really wishing he had a notebook with him.

''Correct!'' Mirio confirmed as he directed a thumbs up at Izuku. ''And then, when I release my quirk while I'm falling, I get repelled to the surface in an instant.'' Now everyone was at awe with his quirk. ''By changing the angle based on the direction of my body or pose I'm holding. I can aim for where I get repelled to!''

''Sounds like a buggy game.'' Mina blurted out, only to giggle sheepishly when Izuku lightly elbowed her with an amused expression. Thankfully Mirio didn't take offense and agreed with her assessment with a laugh.

Tsuyu nodded to the info. ''So you can avoid all attacks a move wherever you like in an instant.'' She put a finger to her chin. ''It really is a strong quirk.'' Her praise was met with unanimous agreement from her classmates.

Kaminari could feel his jaw drop lower before looking to Izuku in disbelief, meanwhile the latter turned to him upon noticing the stare. ''How the heck did you keep up with him?'' his question resulted in everyone looking to the couple with questioning looks.

The OFA user was silent for a bit before grinning. ''Instinct.'' His simple answer gained questioning looks. ''Each time he disappeared I had to guess where he would end up, but after watching him fight for a while, I began having more accurate guesses.'' It wasn't a complete lie, but his **Sensory Field** did come in handy.

''No it isn't strong, I just made it _into_ a strong quirk.''

Mirio's dismissive comment made them turn to him in shock. ''While my quirk I activated, my lungs can't take in oxygen. Even if I breathe in, it'll just go through me.'' Everyone looked horrified by the revelation. ''In the same way, vibrations go through my eardrums and light goes through my retinas.'' The students paled further upon realizing where he was going with this. ''I can go through **_everything_**. That means I can't feel anything, I just fall even while I have mass. That's all it is.'' His tone was calm, despite the horrifying drawback of his quirk.

The senior then looked to Izuku and Mina. ''So, hat's off to the both of you! You managed to somewhat get an idea of how my quirk worked even without having me explain anything!'' Wordlessly Izuku and Mina could only nod at his praise, still recovering from his shocking drawback.

Mirio was amused by their expressions and turned back to the class. ''Anyway, that's why if I want to go through a wall, I activate everything but one leg. Then I release in the other leg and land on it, activate my other leg and go through.'' He laughed a bit. ''Even for a simple action like that, there are a bunch of steps involved right?''

Kaminari couldn't help but wince at that. ''Geez, if that were me, I would have screwed up a long time ago.'' He admitted with a gulp, understandably feeling uneasy at the thought of him going through everything while being blind at that.

Taking the silence as permission he continued. ''That's right, as expected, I was always behind. In no time, I'd dropped to dead last.'' He had no shame in his tone as he raised his fist in the air. ''In order to get to the top with this quirk, I couldn't just stay behind.'' He tapped his head with a smile. ''Predictions! I had to think faster than those around me! Sometimes I had to be tricky and above all, I had to be able to predict what would happen!'' Everyone was glued to each and every word he said at this point. ''And what made those predictions possible was experience!'' he grinned t them. ''It ended up being kind of long, but that's why I wanted to fight you all!''

''I wanted to show you through experience rathe than words!'' Mirio gestured to Neijire and Tamaki. ''In our work studies, we're not guests, we're treated as one of the sidekicks _and_ as pros! Pros will sometimes end up watching people die. But those scary and painful things you go through….'' He pumped his fists. ''All of them are first-rate experiences you wouldn't be able to have at school!'' he raised his head high. ''Even if it's scary, it should be something that you should do, first years….**Turn experience into power!''** he encouraged sagely and energetically.

As his speech ended, the class felt more motivated than ever as they applauded the senior. It's true that some of their intern experiences felt like being treated as guests, but after hearing Mirio's speech, it was clear that the best way to acknowledged like a pro…is to _act_ and _think_ like one. Learn and experience as much as you can to be stronger.

As the students excitedly discussed with one another their plans to improve, Aizawa's voice was heard. ''We'll be going back now. Say thank you.'' The students didn't have to be told twice as they face the trio and bowed to them as they said their thanks.

As Izuku followed his classmates, he turned his head when he detected someone behind him. ''Mirio?'' he called in surprise. Said teen was also surprised as he was posed to tap Izuku on the shoulder, this of course gained the attention of Mina and those nearby. ''Is there something you need?'' Izuku inquired as he fully turned to face him. while Mina and a few others looked intrigued.

Mirio quickly brushed off his shock but was internally impressed by the teen's instincts. ''Yeah, I was hoping to talk to you.'' He looked to Mia and everyone else before looking back to Izuku. ''Alone, that is.'' He requested in a calm yet serious tone.

Though confused by the request, Izuku nodded his head. ''Sure.'' He turned to Mina and the others. ''You guys go ahead, I'll catchup later.'' Mina nodded to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with everyone else.

Mirio beamed at the response. ''Great!'' he pointed a thumb at the other end of the training area. ''I promise this won't take long and don't worry about Neijire and Tamaki, I made sure to tell them that I wanted to talk to you alone.'' Izuku nodded at this and gesture him to lead the way.

* * *

As the two neared a good spot, Izuku made sure to keep an eye on his sensory field, to make sure that they were indeed alone. ''This should do!'' Mirio happily declared as he and Izuku leaned against their respective rock walls. ''Now I'm sure your very confused as to why I wanted to talk to you.'' Izuku nodded to this, urging him to explain. ''I'll get to the point; I want you to meet the boss in my agency.'' His request was blunt but Izuku still couldn't believe his ears.

''Meet your boss?'' Izuku repeated getting a nod from Mirio that further shocked him. ''But…why? Not to sound ungrateful, but shouldn't this offer be extended to everyone else?'' He was glad to be acknowledged, but felt that was being unfair to his classmates since they weren't being given a chance.

Mirio understood where he was coming from and smiled. ''Isn't it obvious? Your quirk analysis and quick thinking interested me. As I said before, you managed to come up with a plan for your friends to beta me, even _without_ full knowledge of my quirk.'' He responded before adding. ''Your classmates are good to, but from what I can tell they still need time to grow before they can meet the requirements of my boss.''

''I don't know.'' Izuku dismissed as he crossed his arms while Mirio looked to him confused. ''I mean…I think we just got lucky. If I never met you that night, all of us would have been beaten today.'' He looked up with a thoughtful look, imagining a quick defeat for them if they didn't know anything.

Again, Mirio understood where he was coming from and waved it off. ''True, but the fact remains, you guys defeated me with observation and analysis.'' Izuku looked to him with a neutral expression. ''And trust me, my boss uses the same tactic to win his fights, so I'm sure you two will get along fine.'' He assured with a knowing look.

Izuku still looked unsure, but eventually sighed in resignation before nodding. ''Alright I'm in.'' Mirio beamed as he looked to him in approval. ''So…who's your boss?'' He might as well ask, since he might have some info on them.

''I work for Sir Nighteye of course!'' Mirio proudly proclaimed and without hesitation, watching in amusement as Izuku's jaw dropped while his arms fell to his sides.

**''Nighteye!?''** Izuku exclaimed in shock as if he didn't hear him right. He had known that All Might had a sidekick in the past, but wasn't able to learn much from the lack of information. All he knew, was that the two worked together for years until suddenly breaking all ties with each other. Naturally rumors and speculation sprouted all over the media, but without anything concrete, the topic was eventually dropped and never brought up again.

His thoughts were interrupted when Miro laughed at his expression. ''Surprising right? The media doesn't talk much about him since he isn't a popular topic.'' Izuku could understand that statement. ''But I can promise you, he organizes operations for me and everyone else in the agency that saves a ton of lives.'' He assured.

Izuku was amazed by this, but pointed out a problem. ''That's amazing and all, but how exactly will I qualify for the agency.'' Mirio patiently waited for him to continue. ''I mean from what I've learned so far, the man sounds hard to please.'' In fact, he could honestly say that he sounded like a combination of Aizawa and Gran Torino which was a scary thought by itself.

''Not to worry, I promise you definitely have a good chance of getting in.'' Miro pointed to himself. ''Plus, I'll be there to vouch for you if anything goes wrong.'' He promised with conviction.

Hearing this Izuku felt a little bit better, but it still wasn't enough to erase his worries. Considering that Nighteye was the former sidekick of his mentor, he could imagine that he possessed years of experience, knowledge and expectations for those under him. Which makes making an impression on him all the more difficul-

''Plus, I'm sure he'll let you in…since you're the** successor of OFA afterall.**''

All thoughts ceased in Izuku's head after hearing that, he could feel his instincts reacting but expertly masked it as he looked to Miro with a confused expression. ''OFA? What's that?'' he opted playing oblivious and hoped that he misheard.

To his internal surprise however, Mirio didn't look convinced as he raised his hands. ''Easy there, I already know about All Might's quirk, which is why I made sure that we talked in private.'' He could sense Izuku's fighting instinct a mile away, thankful for his experience, otherwise he'd be nervous. ''And Sir Nighteye knows about it too.'' He made sure to add the fact to avoid confusion.

Izuku remained silent for a bit but didn't let his guard down. ''Sir Nighteye I can understand, since he was All Might's sidekick.'' He started while Miro listened. ''But how would _you_ know anything about it?'' his tone was more serious than intended, but considering how important the secret is, Izuku needed to be sure.

Expecting the question Mirio proudly pointed to himself. ''Because I was one of the **candidates** to receive OFA.'' His response made Izuku look to him with wide eyes. He always wondered if All Might had other people, he chose to inherit OFA, but didn't question it since he was preoccupied. But as he thought about it made sense for him to have candidates, Mirio especially. The latter is kind, skillful and had the right attitude to be the next Symbol of Peace.

Seeing his expression, Mirio continued. ''I was handpicked by Nighteye and was suggested to All Might.'' His expression was nostalgic. ''All Might looked ready to decide but said he needed more time. Nighteye agreed and told me to mentally prepare myself for the role.'' He chuckled lightly. ''Or at least I would but-

''All Might ended up choosing me instead.'' Izuku put all the pieces together and looked down with a guilty expression. To think that Mirio was that close to having OFA while he attended U.A. regardless.

Mirio lightly chopped Izuku's head, drawing out a grunt from him. ''Stop that, I know what your thinking and _no_, I don't blame you for anything.'' Izuku looked to him while nursing his head. ''I was simply a candidate and the fact that All Might chose you meant that he saw something in you.'' He reassured as he placed a hand on his shoulder. ''And from what I've seen, I can tell why he chose you instead of me.'' There was no ill feeling or hesitation in his voice.

Izuku felt the guilt leave him after hearing that and nodded to him with a grin. ''Thanks Mirio.'' Eh thanked while the senior returned the expression, glad to know he was feeling better. ''So, when do we start?''

''That's the spirit!'' Mirio laughed as he lightly patted Izuku's back. ''Well for now, just wait for me to contact you again. And be mentally and Physically ready for whatever comes, things will get more difficult and dangerous from there.'' His smile was confident. ''But I'm sure you already know that.'' His smile widened when Izuku nodded without hesitation.

And with that, the two silently made their way to their respective groups. And as they moved, Izuku mulled over everything he experiences and learned today. Not only did he and his classmates have another taste of being outclassed, but he also learned that there were other candidates for OFA and Nighteye apparently still had ties with his mentor.

As he thought about these things, he considered himself thankful and pressured that he was the one picked to wield OFA. Thankfully Izuku learned a long time ago that he didn't have to hold this burden on his own. Especially when he has All Might and others who know about OFA, not only that, he has his friends to give him support when needed. Which lead Izuku to another problem…

Telling Mina about OFA.

To be honest, he's been wanting to tell her for some time now, but with how hectic things have been getting lately. He never actually got a chance too, not only that, for some reason the idea of telling Mina the truth scared him. Not because he didn't trust her to keep it a secret or anything, no what scared him was how she'd react after it was revealed he kept something from her.

Sure, his mother took it better than he thought she would, but this was Mina. The two formed a strong bond that Izuku hoped would remain or get stronger as time went by. Throughout their entire relationship up to this point, there was never a point where they doubted or kept something from each other, which only added to Izuku's fear.

The temptation to keep it a secret is there but after everything that Mirio said, Izuku considered the possibility that he may _never_ get the chance to tell her himself. Or worse, she finds out on her own and things end up getting bad between them.

But before he decided to do anything, he needed to make a phone call first.

* * *

_OUTSIDE ALL MIGHT'S OFFICE-NEXT DAY_

Outside his mentor's door, Izuku stood with a determined but nervous expression. Now on any given day, the young OFA user would have no problem seeing his predecessor. But the _reason_ for his visit caused his resolve to falter a bit.

He knew for a fact that what he will say here and the outcome would change how things are in his life. But knowing that it would be best to face it now, rather than not having the chance at all, he took a deep breath and steeled himself as he knocked on the door.

A few tense moments passed before the door was opened by Toshinori, who smiled warmly at his successor. ''Ah, young Midoriya, please come in.'' he greeted as he stepped aside while Izuku thanked him as he entered.

* * *

''So, you wanted to discuss something with me Young Midoriya?'' Toshinori inquired as he gestured for Midoriya to take a seat as he prepared tea for the two of them.

Izuku nodded as he made himself comfortable. ''Yeah, I do.'' He confirmed as he graciously accepted the tea cup and took a sip as his mentor sat on the couch across him. ''It's...it's about One For All.'' He could feel himself increasing his grip on the cup but there was no room to back out now.

Upon hearing this Toshinori's expression grew serious as the topic was revealed. ''What's wrong? Have you been experiencing complications?'' he asked with evident worry in his voice.

''No, in fact I'm progressing well with it.'' Izuku dismissed while his mentor relaxed, obviously glad to hear that his successor is making progress with OFA. ''Actually…it's about Mina.'' He admitted with a hint of nervousness in his voice as he placed his teacup on the table.

''Young Ashido?'' Toshinori repeated with a confused expression. ''Why would…'' he trailed off before the realization dawned onto him as he gave Izuku a neutral look. ''You want to tell her about OFA.'' He concluded.

''I do.'' Izuku confirmed getting a sigh from his mentor, but before he could speak up, he continued. ''Before you say anything, at least hear me out.'' He pleaded. He felt bad for interrupting his mentor but he wanted to _at least_ explain his reasons.

Toshinori looked like he wanted to say more but relented as he gestured him to continue.

Izuku looked to him gratefully before he spoke up. ''There was a time when I considered keeping it a secret from her. But the longer we've been together, the more I realized that keeping the truth from her wouldn't' be right. I know you want to keep the circle small, but if we can entrust the secret to my mother, then I could entrust it to Mina as well.'' He then wore a determined look. ''But with how open we are and how we feel for each other, I owe it to her to be honest.'' He finished with a breath as he braced himself for whatever his mentor had to say.

After hearing his reason, the former #1 hero stared at him for a moment before he sighed as he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. It was clear to Izuku that he was weighing his options, choosing the right words, debating on it and considering every possible outcome of telling Mina the truth. And to be honest, Izuku would prefer if his mentor would say something, as the silence and tension became suffocating at this point.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Toshinori looked to Izuku with a hard stare. ''Do you understand the implications of this act?'' he asked getting a confused look from Izuku so he rephrased his statement. ''Do you know what telling the truth will lead to?'' he clarified with the same look.

Izuku looked to his mentor for a moment before he realized what his mentor was referring to. ''I do.'' He answered with sincerity, having an idea what Toshinori was doing at the moment.

''It will be difficult.'' Toshinori continued with the same expression.

''A hero's life is never easy.'' Izuku smoothly countered.

''Your enemies will plan to use her to get to you.'' His mentor's expression grew dark upon revealing this possibility.

The same could be said for Izuku as he responded. ''I know.'' He grinned. ''But that doesn't mean that either of us will _let_ that happen.'' he promised.

Toshinori let out a small smile, but became serious again as he asked one more question. ''Do you love her?'' he inquired.

**''With all my heart.''** Izuku responded without a hint of hesitation as he stared determinedly at the retired hero's eyes.

Toshinori became silent as he stared hard at Izuku, searching for any form of hesitation or doubt within him. Only to let loose a smile when he couldn't find any. ''Then you have my blessing.'' He agreed while it felt like a massive weight was removed from Izuku's shoulders. ''I can't say that I would have done the same if I were in your position, but it's clear that she means a lot to you. And from the sounds of it, she cares about you just the same.'' He smiled kindly at Izuku. ''And since it's clear that you trust each other, then I see no problem with revealing OFA to her.'' he finished with a look of understanding.

Tears of gratitude and relief leaked from Izuku's eyes as he felt a massive weight leave his shoulders. ''T-Thank you…Toshinori.'' He wiped his eyes, honored that his mentor harbored great amount of trust in him.

Toshinori merely smiled at him as he stood up. ''Your welcome young Midoriya.'' He replied as Izuku stood up as well. ''Now, when do you exactly plan to tell her? Because I believe it would be best if I-'' before he could compete his sentence, Izuku vanished in a blink of an eye and he suddenly found himself being embraced by the latter. ''Young Midoriya?''' he exclaimed in confusion as he looked down at his successor.

''I plan to tell her tonight, in the place of my origin.'' Izuku informed as he looked up to the retired hero with a grin, meanwhile Toshinori instantly figured out that the teen was referring to.

Toshinori retuned the grin as he patted him on the head. ''Alright, just inform me when you start and I'll meet you there.''

''Right!'' Izuku nodded as he released his mentor and gestured a thumbs up. ''See you later All Might and thanks again!'' And just like that, he disappeared. Most likely teleporting himself back to his dorm. Now normally, it would be against the rules for a student to use their quirks without permission, but given the occasion, Toshinori opted to let it slide and hoped that Aizawa didn't catch him.

_''Ah to be young again.''_ Toshinori thought with an inward chuckle before looking to his desk with a grimace, realizing that he still had paperwork to do.

* * *

_U.A. DORMS-MINA'S ROOM-NIGHT TIME_

''And then Jiro screamed so loud, I honestly thought she was going to faint.'' Mina laughed as she looked to her laptop screen where it showed her parent also sharing the same amusement as her.

The pink teen was currently sitting on her bed as she shared her experience against Mirio with her parents via video chat from her personal laptop. With how hectic their schedules have become and how progressively tough their training has become. She considered it a miracle that they even _had_ free time nowadays. Which is why Mina also took the opportunity to contact her parents since catching up with family will become scarcer as things progress.

''Must have been quite the sight.'' Seiichi joked with a laugh while Asami giggled at the mental image of Jiro classmates freaking out. ''But jokes aside, we're proud of you and Izuku for winning.'' He congratulated as he and Asami looked to her with proud looks. They may have not known _who_ The Big Three are, but based on the name, they could only assume that they were called that for a reason.

Which only made them prouder for Mina.

Mina smiled warmly from the praise before speaking up. ''Thanks dad, but Izu was the one who planned most of it. I was just throwing in a couple of ideas and making sure that things went well.'' She dismissed as she remembered how the brainstorming was mostly Izuku's idea, since he was the one who saw Mirio's quirk function first hand, while she mostly offered her own theories about Mirio's quirk from time to time.

''Don't sell yourself short sweetie.'' Asami lightly scolded, snapping Mina out of her thoughts. ''Sure, it was mainly Izuku's idea, but it's clear that your cooperation and ideas played a vital role in your win that day. So, don't you even dare think that you had nothing to do with it.'' Her tone came off a bit sterner than intended, but the message was clear to Mina. Meanwhile Seiichi stayed silent as he firmly nodded to his wife's words.

Feeling touched by her mother's words, Mina smiled warmly at them with a nod. ''Thanks mom and you too dad.'' Her parents mirrored her expression, happy to help their daughter.

Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Understandably surprised, Mina looked to the door with a shocked expression. ''Who could that be?'' she wondered out loud, but she assumed that it was Toru, probably about going to the mall or something.

Apparently, Seiichi spoke up. ''Must be your friends.'' He mused, bringing back Mina's attention to them. ''Well I think that's a good enough indicator that we've taken up enough of your time. Just call us another time when your free and be sure to be safe out there.'' He encouraged with an understanding look while Asami gave her the same expression.

''I will.'' Mina promised and although a little bit sad, she knew that this wouldn't be the last time she talks with her parents. ''Good night and I love you two.'' Her parents gave her similar wished before ending the call.

After setting her laptop aside, Mina wasted no time and started making her way to the door.

Upon opening it, she was surprised to see Izuku standing there, wearing his casual outfit. ''Izu?'' she fully opened the door. ''What are you doing here?'' she couldn't help but ask, knowing that the rules forbid the boys from entering the girls' side of the dorms, much to her internal chagrin.

''What? Can't a boyfriend visit his girlfriend?'' Izuku retorted with a cheeky grin, which was wiped off when Mina stared at him blankly. ''I asked Momo for permission to come here.'' He admitted with a sigh while Mina smirked. ''She seemed apprehensive at first, but she allowed it since…she trusted that we wouldn't do anything…._inappropriate._'' his complexion grew redder the more he spoke, plus it didn't help that Momo teased him about it too.

The same could be said for Mina as her cheeks grew hot. ''O-Oh.'' she stammered, having a full idea on what Momo was insinuating. ''W-Well.'' She cleared her throat as she gestured him to enter. ''C-Come on in then.'' She hoped that whatever Izuku came to talk to her about, would help steer her mind away from dirty thoughts.

Izuku shared the same thoughts as he cleared his throat and entered the room. ''So…was I interrupting something?'' he hoped that he could quickly change the topic.

His plan worked as Mina shook her while closing the door. ''Nope.'' She quickly turned to him with a smile. ''Actually, I just finished talking with Mom and Dad.'' Izuku noted the laptop and winced at the information as he turned to Mina with a guilty look.

''Oh…'' He looked to the ground, unable to meet her gaze. ''I'm sorry.'' Just like Mina, he knew how hard it was to find free time to keep in touch with your family ever since the studies increased. Afterall, he experienced the exact same difficulties when he tries to make time to contact his mother and Temmie. Which further increased his guilt.

Seeing ow distraught her boyfriend was, Mina quickly stepped forward and grabbed his hands. ''It's fine Izu.'' When he still refused to meet her gaze, she released his hands and held his face, gently lifting it to meet her gaze with no resistance from Izuku. ''Hey…'' her tone was soft and understanding. ''Really, it's fine Izu. I mean it's not like I'll _never_ have a chance to talk to them again.'' she joked as she gently ran her thumbs on his cheeks to soothe.

Though still a little bit doubtful, Izuku offered a smile as he gently grabbed her hands. ''If you say so Mina.'' Admittedly he still felt guilty about it, but he was willing to let it go if Mina says so.

''There's the smile I've fallen in love with.'' She soothed warmly while Izuku chuckled at the cheesy line as they both leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss before leaning back. ''Now…what did you come here to talk about?'' she couldn't help but ask, remembering that he had a reason for being here.

Upon hearing the question, Izuku suddenly looked tense which didn't go unnoticed by Mina. ''Uhh, well.'' He cleared his throat while Mina raised an eyebrow at him. ''It's something…important.'' He admitted, mentally berating himself for sounding reluctant. _''Come on, don't get cold feet now.'' _All that mental preparation would have been for nothing at this rate.

Mina however assumed that it was something bad as a look of worry formed on her features. ''Did something happen?'' Her worries were understandable, since 1A seemed to have a knack for attracting trouble without even trying.

''No, no, nothing happened.'' Izuku quickly moved in and wrapped his arms around her. ''It's just….I'm afraid.'' He confessed while Mina looked up to him in confusion. ''I'm afraid of…how you would react when I tell you. If you'd end up hating me or…ending our relationship.'' He added the last part quietly but Mina heard it well enough.

Of all the fears Izuku has, not being together with Mina was probably one of the worst scenarios that he feared. Call it cliché, but he could see himself not feeling as strong without her. Not only that, he was certain that he would lose a great amount of motivation to be a hero as well If she ended their relationship.

Meanwhile Mina now understood that the issue was extremely personal for Izuku, hence the fear and reluctance in his tone. So naturally she reacted by reciprocating the embrace as she gently rubbed his back to soothe him. ''Izu, I have no idea what's going on. But no matter what it is, it won't ever get in the way of me loving you.'' She assured as she looked him in the eyes.

Izuku looked into her golden orbs and could tell that she was serious, which helped calm him down. And After one more moment to steel himself, he spoke up. ''Ok Mina.'' He agreed earning a smile from her as they let go of each other. ''But.'' He added getting a confused look from her. ''I can't tell you here.'' He admitted with a sincere look.

''Why not?'' Mina asked, evidently seeing nothing wrong with having their talk here. And since they weren't near Jiro's room, she was confident knowing that there was no risk of anyone else listening in.

Izuku was silent for a bit before speaking up. ''It just…wouldn't be right.'' He offered weakly, earning a dissatisfied look from Mina that made him sheepish. ''But luckily I happen to know a good place where it is.'' He added with confidence in his tone.

''Oh yeah?'' Mina challenged while crossing her arms. ''And where would that be?'' she teased, knowing for a fact that there wasn't any at the moment.

Izuku wasn't the least bit fazed by the question. ''Dagobah Beach.'' His response was calm and collected.

''Dagobah Beach?'' Mina repeated with a questioning look as she glanced at the clock. ''At this hour?'' Now don't get her wrong, she would love nothing more than to take a break from everything and just spend time with her boyfriend. But even she knew the consequences of leaving the school grounds with Aizawa doing his usual patrols.

Just by thinking of the consequences sent shivers to her spine.

Izuku however remained calm as he shrugged. ''Eh, don't worry about it.'' He chuckled as Mina looked at him with a skeptical look. ''Trust me, I know a shortcut that will get us back here in no time.'' He promised as he offered a hand to her with a grin.

Mina stared at his hand for a moment, deciding whether this was a good idea or not. A smile slowly grew on her face as she looked to his eyes. ''All right, let's do it.'' Izuku was never a liar and therefore, she had no reason to distrust him. Meanwhile the latter's grin widened as he gently grasped her hand.

And just like that, the couple disappeared in a blink.

* * *

_DAGOBAH BEACH-EVENING_

_Shortcuts_ or rather Teleportation was always a weird thing for Izuku, even if it's part of his quirk. The first time he discovered this ability, he honestly felt like he'd been through ten rollercoaster rides, each time he felt like throwing up. But thankfully his body adjusted overtime with each use and with the help of OFA, the range and efficiency of this ability grew quicker. Even now, it still showed signs of growing considering the distance of the beach and the U.A. dorms.

For Mina it felt like a rush of weightlessness flowed through her for a moment, before she suddenly found herself staggering forward the moment, she stood on the sands of Dagobah Beach. ''W-Woah.'' Thankfully Izuku was quick to support her, knowing that she never experienced teleportation before. ''Ugh my head…'' she winced as she placed a hand on her head, sure she had her fair share of adrenaline rushes, but this was something else. ''But at least I found out how your _shortcut_ works.'' She added optimistically as some of Izuku's maneuvers made sense now.

''And now you know why I keep it a secret.'' Izuku responded as he looked at her with a worried expression while Mina nodded in understanding, it would make sense since his moves are based on surprise attacks. Hence why she silently agreed to keep this information to herself as well. ''Are you alright?'' he made sure to keep her steady with a guilty expression.

Mina nodded as steadied herself. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She huffed before looking to him with a sheepish grin. ''I just feel like I've been through 10 rollercoaster rides, which sounds fun but….you regret doing it afterwards.'' She giggled while Izuku chuckled from how similar their descriptions are.

After bracing herself for a bit, she separated from Izuku while the latter kept an eye on her, in case she still felt off balance. ''Phew, what a ride.'' She relaxed herself before turning to Izuku with a smile. ''So, is that the big secret you've been wanting to talk about? Because if that's it then-

''It's not that actually.'' Izuku gently interrupted while Mina looked to him in surprise. This wasn't it? ''It's something else, but there's someone we have to meet here.'' He offered a hand while Mina looked at him suspiciously. ''Plus, it'll be nice to walk with you.'' He added with a knowing look, hoping coax her into going with him.

And as if he could read his thoughts, Mina spoke up. ''Izu you know that isn't fair.'' she groaned but smiled as she grabbed his hand. ''And besides…''she intertwined her fingers with his. ''I wouldn't need convincing to walk with you.'' She admitted with a small blush.

Izuku felt his cheeks heat up as a shy grin formed on his face. ''Good to know.'' Was all he could say as he felt his heart skip a beat. And wasting no time, he began guiding her while Mina allowed it with a shy smile on her face.

From there the couple didn't say anything as they walked, simply content being each other's company within the serene environment. After all the stressful things they've experienced, times like this were meant to be savored and enjoyed.

Sadly, all things must come to an end as Mina spotted a familiar figure in the distance. ''All Might?'' she called out in surprise while Izuku remained silent a she continued to lead her.

Indeed, standing by the sea wearing his casual attire was the former Number 1 Hero Toshinori Yagi, it was clear that he was in deep thought as he gazed into the sea. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps, turning to the noise he smiled at the approaching couple. ''Ah, Young Midoriya and Ms. Ashido, I presume you used your _shortcut_?'' his tone was knowing while Mina was surprised to know that All Might knew of Izuku's ability.

''Yep.'' Izuku confirmed before looking embarrassed as he scratched his cheek. ''But I uhhh kinda forgot that she never experienced _shortcuts_ before.'' His mentor laughed at that while Mina looked even more lost than ever.

Turning his attention to Mina, Toshinori calmed himself. ''Apologies for the confusion, but I assure you that you were brought here for a good reason.'' He promised while Mina nodded to that. ''But before we continue, I need you to give your word, that you won't tell _anyone_ about what transpired here tonight unless approved by myself or Young Midoriya.'' It didn't take a genius for Mina to figure out that Toshinori knew what her boyfriend was hiding.

Mina was about to ask why but Izuku interjected. ''Please Mina.'' His expression was almost pleading. ''I know nothing makes sense right now, but I promise things will be clear after All Might and I explain.'' He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as if hoping that she would agree to it.

A part of her still felt unsure, but she knew better than to distrust All Might, let alone Izuku. So, with a nod she spoke up. ''All right.'' Izuku beamed at her, further cementing that her decision was the right one.

Toshinori searched her expression, as to see if she meant it before nodding in approval. ''Very good, now this will take some time so I suggest we get comfortable.'' He advised while taking his seat on the sand while the two teenagers followed suit.

From their the two OFA users took turns revealing the truth, from how OFA was created to how it ended up being passed down from one user to another, eventually ending up in Izuku's hands. Not only that, they also made sure to inform her of how Izuku was chosen to be the successor as well as the handful of individuals who know of OFA's existence.

* * *

_AFTER THE EXPLANATION_

While Mina looked a bit overwhelmed by the information given to her, Toshinori continued. ''As I pointed out earlier, this is a sacred secret that only a handful of individuals know about. So, I once again urge you to be mindful of that.'' His tone was dead serious and it was clear that this was nothing to fool around with.

Admittedly Mina felt her head start to hurt from all this info, but she nodded without hesitation. ''My lips are sealed sir!'' she even placed a hand over her heart for emphasis.

''Excellent.'' Toshinori voiced his approval as he looked at her in approval and relief. ''Well I believe that's all we have to discuss for now.'' He stood up while the two followed his example. ''Again, I apologies for holding your boyfriend to secrecy. But I trust his judgment to tell you and I can see why he fully trusts you with this secret.'' And with that, Toshinori went on his way, leaving the couple alone in silence.

''I'm sorry for keeping this from you.'' Izuku was the first to break the silence as Mina turned to him. ''I wanted to tell you sooner, but a lot stuff happened so I wasn't able to.'' He assured with a sincere expression.

Mina looked contemplative before sighing as she smiled at him. ''I'm not really a big fan of secrets, so I'm glad you decided to tell me. But I also get why you took so long to tell me; I mean you had freaking _All Might_ tell you to keep it a secret.'' Her expression was one of understanding, though she did feel a new weight of responsibilities due to said secret.

''But don't worry, I won't hold anymore secrets from you.'' Izuku swore with an endearing look.

''I'd like that.'' Mina smiled warmly at him. ''But…there is one thing I'm confused about.'' She admitted getting a confused look from him. ''Not that I don't appreciate it but why did you tell me?'' Izuku's expression grew serious, as if knowing where she was coming from. ''We could have been together without you telling me and from what I heard, OFA is a sacred secret for its users so…why tell me?'' Even if the concept of Izuku keeping something from hurt, she would have completely understood why he would have kept it from her.

''Because I love you.'' His response was immediate, while Mina felt herself freeze from how serious he looked as he turned to the moonlit sea. ''Because I don't want to hold anything from you for as long as we are together. For as long as you want to be with me, I don't want to hold anything that could cause a rift between us.'' He chuckled as he grew a distant look. ''I can honestly say that I can't see myself living a life without you.'' If someone else were to see his expression, it would appear that he was looking into the distant future.

Meanwhile with Mina, despite sporting a massive blush and rapid heartrate from Izuku's words, she steadied herself as she nervously smiled at him. ''Heh, c-careful Izu… if I didn't know any better that sounded like a p-proposal.'' She teased with a nervous chuckle, which was quickly silenced when Izuku looked down with an unreadable expression. ''Izuku?'' Her tone was more worried now than nervous.

Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking up again. ''It doesn't _sound_ like a proposal.'' He turned to Mina with a look that froze her in place. ''It _is_ a proposal.'' He clarified while Mina felt her heart hammering in her chest again. ''Of course…we can't get married right away since I have no work yet.'' He admitted with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. ''But….someday….I would like that to become a reality.'' He offered a hand to her with a smile. ''But until then….will you agree to become my family?'' he asked with a patient expression.

The world felt frozen in time for Mina as Izuku a major bomb on her. Was this actually happening? Of course, she had already considered the idea of them being together for a long time, but even she didn't think nor expect Izuku to…apparently feel the same way as her. Looking to his patient expression, it was clear that he was ready to face whatever her answer would.

As she looked into herself, she considered a number of questions. Is this what you want? Will you be happy with him? Do you believe that he is the one? Does he make you happy? Could you honestly see yourself forming a bond like that with him? Can you see a future together?

And as she thought about all these questions, all lead to one clear answer.

With a shaky breath Mina smiled at him as tears started to fall. ''Yes.'' his smile widened as he watched with relief as Mina extended her hand towards him. ''Please allow me to be your-eep!'' she was suddenly pulled towards Izuku by her wrist. The latter quickly wrapping his arms around her, keeping her close.

''Geez, you really know how to give a guy a heart attack.'' Izuku joked with a chuckle as he tightened his hold a bit, his eyes showing tears forming. While Mina couldn't help but giggle as she snuggled to his chest, letting her tears flow freely while returning the embrace. ''And just so you know…'' he loosened his hold to look down on Mina who faced him with equally teary eyes. ''Now that you said that…I'll never let you go.'' He swore as cupped her cheek with one hand and wipe away her tears.

''Good.'' Mina smiled warmly at him as she held the hand against her cheek and leaned into his touch. ''Because I'm not planning on letting go of you either.'' She promised with equal love as she stared into his eyes.

Izuku took this as permission and began leaning in while Mina welcomed the move as she leaned forward as well. As the couple's lips met, both knew that this place and moment would mark the beginning of a new possibilities for them in the future. But one thing is for sure, that no matter what the future had in stored for them, they would face it together.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY-U.A. DORMS_

It's a beautiful Sunday morning, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Normally on days like these, the students of 1A would use the moment of peace to start the day with a relaxing breakfast together, before spending the day with either training, catching up on studies or indulging in personal hobbies that soothed them.

Only for it to be dashed away when they were met with an unexpected sight.

Usually before they could even have their breakfast in the dining area, they would need to meet cross each other after exiting their respective dorm areas. Which was why they found themselves standing in shock as they saw Mina setting up the table, humming a tune to herself while cooking could be heard from the kitchen which they concluded was Izuku.

And as if to confirm their suspicions, a large plate with multiple stacks of pancakes hovered towards Mina with a green glow. The latter ready to hold it as his psychokinesis dissipated. ''The batch looks good Izu!'' She hummed in delight as she smelled the fresh batch while gently placing it on the center of the table. ''Really good.'' She mumbled to herself as she stared at the fresh stacks with a hungry look.

''Thanks, but wait for everyone else _before_ you start eating.'' Izuku teased from the kitchen, chuckling as he imagined Mina pouting from the jab, of which she was. But before she could comment back, her attention was focused elsewhere when Izuku used his quirk to send out 2 bottles of syrup and butter in her direction.

As Mina was placing the items on the table, Iida and Momo stepped forward after recovering from their surprise. ''Good morning Mina.'' Momo's greeting caught the pink teen's attention. ''May I ask what all this is about?'' her question was mimicked by Iida while everyone else tried to remembered there was anything special today.

''Uhhh there's not really a reason to it.'' Mina's answer only got her questioning looks from her classmates. ''Since things have been hectic or _will_ get even more hectic for us, Izu and I thought it would be nice for us to have a treat every once in a while.'' She clarified getting thankful looks from her classmates.

''Yep, that pretty much covers it.'' They looked to the kitchen and saw Izuku emerge with a glowing hand raised, behind him were two large plates suspended in his psychokinesis. One plate has scrambled eggs while the other has bacon. ''Were gonna be through a lot of crap so might as well make the most of days like this.'' He added while everyone else silently agreed with their logic.

Upon placing the food on the table, Izuku frowned a bit when he noticed something missing. ''Whoops, forgot the drinks.''

''Relax nerd.'' Bakugou called out getting his attention. ''Shitty hair and I can take care of it.'' He huffed as he made his way to the kitchen while Kirishima followed behind him with a yawn.

''Thanks, Kacchan.'' Izuku thanked, chuckling when he heard a scoff from the kitchen before turning to everyone else with a grin. ''Welp time to dig in I guess.'' He suggested as Mina sat beside him while everyone else took their places and started getting their share of pancakes. Those who finished, started applying syrup and butter on their stack.

And being the first one to finish, Sato had the honor of taking the first bite and couldn't help but chuckle after swallowing. ''You trying to outdo me man?''

His statement got a laugh out of Izuku as he placed stacks on Bakugou and Kirishima's plate. ''Not at all, when it comes to baking sweets. I don't think I could ever beat you.'' He took a bite out of his bacon while Sato looked amused by his humble reply. ''Besides, when it comes to baking, I'm pretty sure mom has you beat.'' He playfully challenged while Mina giggled from her boyfriend's antics.

''Challenge accepted.'' Sato retorted back with equal playfulness but also made a mental to improve his recipes. If Izuku's stuff was good, he could only imagine how his wonderful his mother's cooking is.

While Bakugou and Kirishima arrived with the drinks and took their seats, Toru leaned back on her seat with a satisfied sound while patting her stomach. ''Girl, you better treat him right.'' Her statement got Mina to look at her confused. ''He's definitely a keeper.'' Her comment got a giggle out of Mina as she nodded in agreement while Izuku blushed in embarrassment.

''I-Is it really that good?'' Izuku shyly asked, truthfully it was his first time making these. So, he honestly expected some form of negative comment about the food.

Hearing this, Kirishima looked at him in disbelief. ''You kidding? This stuff's great!'' his approval was delivered with a thumbs up while beside him, Bakugou merely grunted in approval as he chewed his bacon with a crunch.

''Silence your doubts, for the darkness is pleased.'' Tokoyami voiced his approval with a hum while Dark Shadow snuck behind him and ate the pancake piece on his fork. **''Tasty!''** the quirk cheered while Tokoyami looked annoyed but only sighed in resignation before cutting another piece for himself.

Momo nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. ''It definitely tastes better than what they serve at home.'' She praised nonchalantly as she took a sip of her tea while everyone else sweatdropped from her unintentional jab at their social status.

Meanwhile Mina couldn't help but laugh a bit from Izuku's embarrassment. ''Relax Izu, it just means your doing fine!'' she assured while Izuku gave her an appreciative look. The latter becoming confused when she leaned closer to his ear with a sly look on her face. ''Besides, it just means I'll have to find a way to pay you back in the future.'' Her whispers caused him to shiver a bit as she leaned back with a cheeky grin before leaning on him with a light laugh. Meanwhile Izuku couldn't trust his words at the moment, so he opted to just wrap an arm around her while rubbing the back of his head with a shaky smile.

''Ugh…it's too early for this your normies.'' Mineta grumbled as he looked to the couple. Izuku separated from Mina with a sheepish expression while Mina stuck her tongue out at him with an annoyed expression. ''If you love each other so much, why don't you just get married already!'' he poked at his pancake in annoyance, only to wince when Ochako and Toru squealed at the concept and began discussing who the bridesmaid would be.

_''If only they knew.''_ Was what the couple thought as they looked to each other with knowing looks while discreetly holding each other's hand under the table.

Ochako and Toru glared at each other before the latter broke it off when she realized something. ''Oh yeah Mina I forgot to ask.'' The girl in question looked to her while she pointed her sleeve at her. ''What's with the shirt?'' she pointed out, this of course caused those who heard to look at the pink and immediately voice out similar thoughts.

The coupe raised an eyebrow and looked to Mina's shirt, only to immediately feel their faces set ablaze. Indeed, instead of her usual shirt choice, Mina was wearing a white shirt with the print ''T-Shirt'' which was written in kanji. Izuku discreetly adjusted his green shirt, hoping that it would hide certain marks on his skin.

Needless to say, things got rather…_passionate_ with the couple when they returned to the dorms last night.

Thankfully their savior came in the form of Kaminari as he spoke up. ''She's probably just wearing it to be cute or something.'' He mused nonchalantly while Jiro elbowed him from how dumb he sounded. Unbeknownst to everyone however, Bakugou and Kirishima looked away from each other with small blushes, thankful their shirt changes weren't noticeable.

Now it may not have been the best cover up, but Izuku decided to use it. ''Actually.'' He cleared his throat, getting their attention while Mina silently hoped that he had an excuse. ''He's got it right.'' Kaminari looked smug while Jiro couldn't believe that he was right about something. ''Mina here wanted to see how I'd react if she wore one of my shirts.'' Izuku looked away with a blush while Mina instantly caught on to what he was doing. ''And well…she got what she wanted and I ended up sounding like an idiot.'' It wasn't a complete lie; he did look and sound like an idiot when she wore his shirt this morning. Mina for her part, patted his back while wearing a mischievous look.

To the couple's relief, their classmates looked like they believed it since it sounded like something Mina would do. ''Honestly you two.'' Momo sighed tiredly but smiled at them. ''I support your relationship, but try to restrain yourselves.'' She lightly scolded while Iida voiced out similar thoughts in his usual tone.

''All right, but your no fun Yaomomo.'' Mina pouted like a child but soon smiled when she felt Izuku pat her head while also agreeing to Momo's terms. And from there the class dived into their own discussions, which filled the room with their voices.

But amongst the chaos, no one noticed Mineta who was staring at the couple with wide eyes and an open mouth as he dropped one of his utensils, which wasn't heard since it was drowned out by the students' voices.

Thanks to his perverted instincts, he wasn't anywhere near fooled when he heard the couple's excuse. Now normally eh would have believed them, but alas, there was just too much evidence that said otherwise.

How could have he been so blind? He should have noticed it sooner! The messier than normal hair, how disheveled they look, how refreshed they are, how fidgety they were and the most obvious one, Mina's sudden interest in her boyfriend's shirt. In all his years in research, there was only one logical reason as to why they ended up this way.

_''Midoriya…you…''_ The grape themed hero could feel himself begin to cry blood. _''You…_**_LUCKY BASTARD!''_** he screamed in his mind as he could do nothing but stared at the OFA user with nothing but pure envy. Said user suddenly felt his sins crawling on his back, but he quickly shook it off as he focused on discussing with his classmates, ignoring the feeling of being watched while doing so.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION_

Walking along the white and sanitized corridor, Kurogiri made his way to the meeting area with a tense expression. It was bad enough that villains were more reluctant nowadays to make a move ever since AFO'S defeat, but now they had to deal with the pro hero's increasing their security. Making it almost impossible to commit a crime without being found out, unless you had an advance stealth quirk that is.

And what made things harder for the League especially, is that not only do they know their identities, but they were also connected to separated incidents where individuals would cause chaos just to earn a spot in their ranks. And because of this, the League of Villains became to be known as one of the most wanted/feared criminal organizations.

But despite the difficulties, there are some positives to the situation.

For one thanks to their reputation, the public knows to fear them whenever they hear their name, even _with_ the heroes doubling their efforts in capturing them. Another point would be their reputation with other villain groups, despite the loss of their leader the League showed no signs of weakening, which earned some recognition with the other villains.

Case and point, yesterday they were visited by a leader of another villain group, specifically the **Yakuza**. The man was named Kai Chisaki or better yet known as Overhaul. Now admittedly, things were instantly tense when he showed up, but _waltzing_ into someone else's base would do that. While the League was on high alert, Overhaul offered an alliance between them which sounded like a great offer….until he openly chastised about their leader for losing such powerful members like Muscular and Moonfish.

This statement of course didn't sit well with some of the members, namely Compress and Magne. But thankfully before things could escalate further, Kurogiri just happened to show up and prevented both parties from fighting each other. And from there the warp user demanded the reason for the leader's presence in a more civilized manner.

When explained, Kurogiri informed Overhaul that he will discuss the matter with his leader. Overhaul expressed that he understood the reluctance, since they are villains afterall. But as an expression of good faith, he offered a peace offering for their leader and time to consider his generous offer. And with his business concluded, Overhaul simply turned around and walked away from them. leaving tense members and a cautious Kurogiri as he looked to the peace offering.

Kurogiri's thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of the _''Processing room''_. Said room had two reinforced sliding doors and a control panel beside it. For some reason he always hated being near this room, no matter how hard he tried he could never shake off the feeling of discomfort when he was anywhere _near_ it.

But he had a mission to do, so with a deep breath he pressed the intercom button on the panel. ''Doctor, it's Kurogiri.'' He released the button and patiently waited for the one behind the Nomu project.

A moment before the sliding doors opened, revealing a fairly old man of short stature. He is completely bald and has a very large, bushy mustache. He wears rather peculiar goggles.

This man is Kyudai Garaki.

For most people, the concept of infusing DNA from different individuals into one person may sound deranged. But to Garaki, he considers it to be a necessary act in order to create perfect specimens or Nomus. Naturally being one who created them, Garaki always felt an attachment to each one, to the point where he would openly call them his _children_.

Which was why whenever news reached him of Nomus being captured or killed, he would be filled with rage and a drive to make improvements to the next one. So that he wouldn't have to grieve for losing more of his creations.

''Ah Kurogiri, glad to see you could make it. The scientist's tone sounded friendly. But Kurogiri knew better than to let his guard down around him. ''Your timing is impeccable, the operation just finished.'' His expression showed pride and accomplishment from whatever he put the hand villain through.

Kurogiri nodded to the info and was about to step in when the Garaki raised a hand to stop him. ''I'm afraid you can't see him to the moment.'' The warp user was stunned by the announcement and looked to the doctor suspiciously. ''Do not fear, your leader is in good hands. He just needs to recover from the procedure, I'm sure you understand.'' He stepped out of the room with the doors automatically closing behind him.

''I see.'' The warp user calmed down somewhat after hearing that. He understood that Shigaraki must be exhausted considering how long the procedure was taking until now. ''But how long will it take for him to recover?'' he asked with some haste in his voice.

The deranged scientist looked away and stroked his mustache in thought before answering. ''By my estimate, I believe it will take a few days.'' He turned to him with a serious look. ''Why the rush Kurogiri?'' Again, his tone was calm, but there was authority behind it.

Kurogiri answered without hesitation. ''I was hoping to discuss with Shigaraki what his thoughts would be on having alliance with another group?'' Garaki raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. ''The other day the leader of the Yakuza offered an alliance with the League, he gave us time to consider the offer but I told him that I would discuss it with Shigaraki first.''

Garaki hummed, his interest piqued. ''Interesting, an alliance with the Yakuza could indeed have its…. uses.'' he mused before sighing. ''But yes, I believe it would be best to discuss this matter with Shigaraki first.'' Kurogiri nodded to him, fully agreeing with his assessment.

Before they discuss other matters, the metal doors suddenly opened, revealing a surprising sight.

Shigaraki Tomura stood at the entrance with a hand against the metal frame to support himself and from the looks of things, he went through hell. His clothes were absolutely soaked in blood and his overall appearance was a mess to put it lightly. And if that wasn't enough, his eyes looked deranged and bloodshot, indicating that there wasn't a moment of rest for him.

While Garaki looked surprised while Kurogiri stepped forward and voiced his concerns. ''Tomura Shigaraki!'' his advance was halted when Garaki grabbed his wrist, earning a betrayed look from the warp user.

Garaki wasn't fazed by the expression and raised his other hand. ''Calm yourself, as I explained to you before. The process would be unpleasant but _not_ lethal to him.'' Kurogiri still didn't look convince while Garaki looked to Shigaraki with a neutral expression. ''Apologies for the tone Shigaraki, but I _distinctly_ remember advising you to rest.'' His tone showed a hint of annoyance while Kurogiri pulled his wrist free from him.

**''I will rest when All Might is dead!''** Tomura snarled, silencing the two as he turned his manic eyes to Kurogiri. ''Kurogiri report, is the plan still in motion?'' his eyes bore into the warp user, demanding an immediate answer.

Seeing this Kurogiri straightened himself and nodded without hesitation. ''Yes, the members have been searching for new recruits or thugs to help boost our manpower. And by your orders, those who fail to meet our expectations have been terminated on the spot, as to tie up loose ends.'' Garaki voiced his confirmation of Kurogiri's report.

''Excellent.'' Shigaraki looked pleased to hear this as he steadied himself. ''Even if they don't qualify, at least they can cause some chaos for the pros.'' He was amused at the prospect of pros running around non-stop just to keep order. ''And I assume that the public fears us?'' Kurogiri nodded making his manic smile widen. ''Good, even without master, at least the public and villains alike know not to underestimate us.'' He chuckled darkly.

''About that Tomura.'' Kurogiri offered him a small metal casing while Shigaraki looked intrigued as he took it. ''The other night, the leader of the Yakuza visited and offered an alliance with them.'' he gestured the metal box. ''He gave us plenty of time to consider the offer and hoped that this would help convince you.''

Shigaraki looked to the box for a moment before opening it.

Due to the direction the box was facing, only Shigaraki was the one to see what was inside. And judging from how his eyes widened a bit before going back to normal, it must be something good. ''Hmph, nice offering.'' He sounded a little impressed before closing the box, leaving the two to only guess what was inside. ''I'll put them to good use, but it's a shame they won't get their answer.'' And although confused as to what is inside the casing, both villains understood that Shigaraki had no plans of teaming up with the Yakuza.

''Understood, I'll be sure to give him your answer if I see him again.'' With his abilities and skills, Kurogiri was certain he had no reason to be worried about fighting Overhaul. ''But for now, what are your orders?'' he stood in attention, ready to execute Shigaraki's orders without question. Though knowing his leader, he expected an immediate retaliation on-

''We wait.''

And just like that, both Kurogiri and Garaki stood dumbfounded, not expecting such an answer from the normally reckless man-child. Meanwhile Shigaraki wasn't bothered by their expressions and continued. ''We wait before we make a move.'' He repeated while the villains stood in attention. ''Make them believe that we went into hiding while our recruits cause chaos in our name and try to prove themselves. But in reality, we are simply strengthening our forces and recovering what power we lost.'' His expression grew dark. ''And when the time comes, we'll make our move.''

Recovering from his stupor Garaki nodded in affirmative ''All right, I'll see what I can do for my children in the meantime.'' The hand villain nodded at him. ''But I still urge you to rest.'' He entered his laboratory while Shigaraki made a sound of annoyance from the order as he stepped away from the entrance.

''And I'll inform the remaining League of what has transpired here.'' Kurogiri informed as Shigaraki turned his eyes on him. ''Shall I bring you back there?'' Even if he would refuse, Kurogiri still wanted to be sure.

And as expected, Shigaraki shook his head. ''No, before the operation, Garaki talked about providing me with a few upgrades to my attire so I'll stay and discuss it with him.'' Kurogiri nodded in affirmative and without another word, left his leader alone in the now quiet hallway.

Shigaraki looked to the spot where Kurogiri stood with a blank expression before looking to the entrance of the laboratory. _''Just you wait All Might, I'll have my revenge for sensei.''_ He looked down as he opened the metal box again, revealing three injectors with red liquid inside. _''And with these, I'll have an extra edge over you…._**_Izuku Midoriya._**_''_ A crazed smile formed on his face as he sealed the box again and made his way to the laboratory, eyes glowing red as the metal doors closed.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1\. **Next chapter might take longer to create, so don't expect an early post as usual.

**2.** Any errors spotted by you or me, will be fixed when I have the time.

**3.** Next chapter is the final chapter and will have a major timeskip!

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
